


Spilled Beans

by Life_is_HELLA_strange



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fetish, Fluff, Humor, Public Sex, Romance, So many more tags, True Love, Underage Drinking, pricefield all the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 193,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_is_HELLA_strange/pseuds/Life_is_HELLA_strange
Summary: Max Caulfield works in her and her Mom's Coffee Shop in Arcadia Bay. She recently moved back after 5 years of living in Seattle to be with her friends and to attend Blackwell Academy. Max has to traverse social clicks and cliches as well as managing the coffee shop whilst her Mom is still in Seattle. How will Max handle all this and a certain blue-haired punk coming into her life. This is a story about how one person can change everything in your life.





	1. Getting To Know You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all who decide to read this. (I thank you very much if you do) This is my first fanfic that I have wrote but I just had to write this. I am a complete Pricefield shipper and absolutely love the characters of Chloe and Max. I have many ideas for other stories too. Some more canon driven some complete alternate universes. I hope to hear from any and all if you read this and let me know what you think. Sooooo without further ado on to the story.

I'm standing behind the counter of mine and my mom's coffee shop. It's Friday morning and I have just opened up. I've got no lessons today at the so called 'Prestigious Prescott School'. Or, as I call it 'The Pretentious School of Pricks'.

I used to live in Arcadia Bay until I was 13 and I was then moved away to Seattle with my Mother, Father and little Brother Alex.

I will always consider myself to be an Arcadian. This is where I was born, where all my friends are, and where all my fondest memories were made. It's not like I didn't like Seattle, I just never considered it my home. I missed my friends, especially my best friend Dana Ward. Dana and I have been best friends since... well, I can't think of a time when I hadn't known the self proclaimed 'Hot as shit cheerleader', as Dana would say.

Dana and I would do absolutely everything together. In fact, most people thought we were sisters. If you saw one of us, the other wouldn't be far behind. Dana was the kind of person everyone was happy to be around and wanted to be friends with. She never thought anything of it. She was just the most bubbliest, kindest, caring and fun person you could meet.

Did I mention she was gorgeous too? I mean yes, I might sound like I'm fan-girling, but you have to understand that myself compared to her, I always felt so insecure and introverted, the complete opposite to her. But Dana never made fun of or made me feel that way. She would just encourage me and give me strength to come out of my shell, to pick me up when I fall, which I would do a lot - figuratively and metaphorically. I am very clumsy at times!

When I had to move away it was so sad. I didn't want to go and Dana didn't want me to leave either. But we stayed in touch all the time and every day we would call, write, email and sleep over whenever we got the chance. And now I'm back, and we are stronger than ever!

A month and a half has passed since being back and working, well mostly managing my shop. Ha! It's still so weird saying that! And yes, it's mom's too but I own the majority and she is still living in Seattle and she said that I am the Boss. PMSL! - BOSS MAX, MAX BOSS! Yeah... Still getting used to that!

I'm not the most authoritative person around and I am pretty chilled and laid back about most things. But I do have a limit to stuff and will stand up for myself and those I care for and love.

I've had some hard knocks in my life, but I think it has just made me stronger. That and good people around me. Oh, the Thai Kick Boxing and Mixed Martial Arts comes in handy too!

"Ever since... no, I won't keep going down that road." I say out loud.

I feel my eyes start to burn a bit and swallow hard. I haven't allowed myself to cry in such a long time and I refuse to start now. It's too painful to think about.

"Damn... I could really use a smoke right now!" I mutter under my breath.

I shouldn't have told the others they could come in at 08:30am.

I snort, "Hmm... Max the pushover."

Only a couple of customers in at the moment, I think to myself. Maybe I could step out for a few minutes. Or I could wait the 16 minutes before Jay gets here. Dana's not coming until 09:00am so that's out.

"Uhh... decisions, decisions... to leave or not to leave... that is the question...".

Hah.. I snicker to myself at how insane I must look talking to myself.

The customers keep giving me weird looks so I just smile and nod and they go back to talking, drinking and eating.

Or Max you could just stay here procrastinating and talking to yourself!

"11 minutes left".

Fuck it! I will go out the front so I can see the till and I will also be able to see if someone comes in.

There! Decision made! Wasn't so hard was it?! Only took you what, 13 minutes to decide!

Wow, Max the decision maker! Meh... quicker then usual!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a side note. I know it may seem strange that someone would be at school, living in the dorms and manage a coffee shop. This does happen in real life. But this is an AU based on a game. So some things will be set in that context. With that said it will still be based in a real life situation.


	2. Anything you can do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to all those who have read so far and left Kudos. Hope you all enjoy the next chapter. If anyone leaves any comments I'll get back to you ASAP.

As I walk outside I get a lungful of the salty cool Arcadia sea air.

"Mmm... Missed that smell when we moved away. Nothing quite like it."

I grab a pack of smokes and zippo from my back pocket, pull a joint from my pack and spark it up. I take a big drag and hold it in for a few seconds, loving the slight burn and heady aroma begin to envelope me. As I start to let the smoke seep through my slightly parted lips, I turn my head to the right from where I am leaned up against the building, towards staff parking, and there it is, one of my pride and joys, my baby. There sits, my Shelby Mustang GT500!!!

It was bought by my Dad and he was lovingly restoring it. He never got to finish it in the end. That brings a very uneasy and sorrowful feeling to me. I take another couple of deep pulls of my joint to try and ease the pang of hurt and sadness in my heart.

I ended up restoring it myself in the end. It took the best part of a year to finish with just me. But my Dad taught me everything he knew. He was so good at restoring stuff to new or even better, I would say. He loved engineering and how things worked. It wasn't even his job, just one of his many hobbies.

It's a custom Fastback '67' and has a jet black undercoat with a pearlescent midnight purple/blue colour. License plate 'MAD MAX'.

"Fucking beautiful."

As I'm openly gawking at my car I notice a truck parked in one of the employee's spots. It doesn't belong to anyone who works here. At least, I'm pretty sure it doesn't. It's sorta run down and beat up. Ford F-150 maybe. Kinda beige colour with brown doors.

I take another pull of my joint and lightly chuckle to myself reading the number plate. 'TWNPKS'. I absolutely love that show! Dana and I would watch it and be enthralled, not having a clue what was happening. And when we were older getting high and wetting ourselves with laughter. We still didn’t really have a clue what was happening.

That would be a sweet ride if done up. Wouldn't mind working on it myself. I smoke the rest of my joint and start to make my over to the truck, when I hear the unmistakable sound of grinding on metal come to my ears. I smile to myself and turn to where the sound is coming from. I'm not surprised when I spot Justin and Trevor tearing up some rails. They are two really chill dudes, a real laugh and fun to be around.

They spot me and holler me over. I really should get back in the shop buuuuut... What's a couple more mins in the grand scheme I say to myself as I am already making my way to them.

I check my phone for the time and see I have been 5 minutes and Jay will be here in a couple... and I can see the customers are all still sitting at their tables.

"Yo Max Attack!" Justin says, as he offers his fist, which I bump with my own.

"How's it goin'?"

I give him an amused grin for the nickname.

"Oh you know, just blazin' and chillin' until the day really gets goin'. How 'bout you?" I ask as we watch Trevor line up for a trick.

I take out my phone and get the video ready to record.

"Sweet, same here. Thought we'd chew some rails, smoke some 'erb and munch dow..."

"HAHAHA..." Both Justin and I start doubling over with laughter.

As we were talking, Trevor went for what looked like a 360 Hardflip and completely failed with the board hitting him right in the nuts! He is on the ground groaning, holding himself while Justin and I piss ourselves laughing.

"Haha, yo Trev you all good there dude?" I ask.

"UUURRGGHHH... Yup... All good." Is all Trevor can groan out - in a slightly higher pitch than usual.

"Did you get that on film?" Justin turns to me with a grin.

"Totally dude, I'll send it to you.”

"Sweeeet!".

We fist bump and I see Jay pulling in the car park at the side.

He gets out, waves and yells over, "OY Slacker!!! Shouldn't you be working?"

I laugh and yell back, "Bite me!" He just chuckles and walks inside.

Trevor finally comes over to us looking a bit sheepish, "Yeah I think I slightly bombed that one! Must have smoked too much before hand." He offers as an excuse. Much to Justin and mines amusement.

"Yeah that was fucking hilarious man!!!" Justin says as we all snicker.

"How's the jewels dude? Still a man or should we be calling you Trevina or some shit!?" I tease and we all share a laugh.

"Yeah Yeah, laugh it up! Alright, 20 bucks says you don't land it first time!" He extends his hand to me.

Before I can reply Justin butts in, "Dude you know you're sooo not winning this one! Max hasn't missed once." His tone very amused.

"Whateva' man, I'ma win one of these days!" Trevor retorts and puffs out his chest a bit.

I think for a moment and let a sly smile play on my lips. "Well, you do know I never back down from a challenge..." I start to say, as I notice Justin start to film us, "...But let's make it a little more interesting..."

Trevor snorts, "What, twenty bucks not interesting enough for ya!?"

I raise my eyebrow and smirk at him, "Money is all well and good, but let's step it up a notch. I propose, I do your 360 Hardflip and I'll throw you in a Tre Flip and maybe a Nightmare Flip..." I let that settle for a few seconds and then continue, "...I land them, and you have to come and work at the cafe for 2 weeks?"

He just stands there, mouth open, eyes wide, until he finally snaps from his daze with a lazy smile and chuckles "I... I, er, well what do I get in return?"

I start formulating the plan in my head as I say, "I will give you the money. But also, I will give you free food and drink at the cafe for 2 weeks. AND also a nice big bag of that Dank purple Afghan Bud you really like".

He is almost drawling at this point and I can almost hear the cogs turning in his head.

Just before he can answer, I hit him with the final bit, "Buuuuut... you have to do the work in a French Maids outfit!!"

Justin starts snickering with a, "Niiiiice!” Tacked on the end.

To emphasise my point I get a joint out, put it to my lips, spark it up and take a deep drag, then hold it out for Trevor, with my other hand extended to shake on the deal.

Trevor looks to the joint, then to me, then to my other hand. He does this a few times as if he doesn't know what to do first. His mouth opening and closing a couple of times. I stand here completely amused by his reaction and I chuckle.

He then shakes his head out of the daze, takes the joint, inhales a deep pull, chuckles and shakes my other hand, "You are so on Caulfield!"

We all share a light laugh and I tease, "About time! I thought I broke you with the offer for a second there." I chuckle at the end.

I give the boys a cheeky grin, grab Trevor's board and start rolling around the car park doing a few flips here and there to get a feel for the area and warm up a bit.

Then I slow to a stop, take a deep breath, smirk and flip off the camera simultaneously and set off at a lazy pace. I start building more and more speed and pull off the Nightmare with ease. I glide close to the wall and do a Crooked Grind. I Nollie off and set out for the next trick... the Tre Flip.

As I am moving around the car park I notice a few customers are watching before they enter the cafe. I pay them no mind really as I'm too engrossed in what I am feeling. The freedom and rush from the build-up and landing the trick gives me an amazing buzz.

I start gathering a bit more speed and when it feels right I position my front foot just behind my front trucks just at the right angle. When I feel right I pop scoop down and back with my back foot, plus flick with my front. I bring my knees towards my chest, wait, and bring my feet down apart on the board for a sweet feeling landing.

I stick my tongue out between my teeth at the boys and the camera as I pass and prepare for my last trick, and sweet, sweet victory.

I smile to myself and start off getting enough speed. I start similar to the Tre Flip except for it being frontside and not backside. As I land I know I have hit that perfect spot and I start hearing some whoops and holla's from some of the younger customers that have gathered to watch. I give an almost shy wave of my hand and go up to Trevor and Justin who are just sort of gaping at me.

"Awesome Max, marry me!!!" Justin says.

I laugh and punch his shoulder playfully, "Jesus dude! You say that every time and the answer is still no! You seriously don't have the right bits."

We all share a laugh and he mumbles. "I can dream."

I roll my eyes playfully at him and I then turn my attention to Trevor who has remained quiet through the whole exchange. I raise my eyebrow and smirk at him and he gives a playfully defeated sigh.

I laugh, "Dana aime le jeu de role." And he gives me a weird look and I laugh again.

"Don't worry. All in good time." I tease him.

"Come on, I'll treat you to coffee and food." I offer in appeasement.

They both grin and give eager thanks as we make our way back to the cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be posted in the next day or two but quite busy this weekend, so if not it will be Monday. Will be introducing a certain blue-haired someone next time... Stay Hella'!!!


	3. Hella Brain Freeze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry for the delay in chapter release. But next one is here. I hope you enjoy. Stay Pricefield!!!

As I enter the cafe with Trevor and Justin, I notice it's a lot busier than I thought it was and the time is now 8:40am! I really need to keep better time management - I think to myself.

I tell the boys to find a table and that I will bring them something over to eat and drink in a few minutes.

I go behind the counter and notice Josh in the kitchen preparing for the morning. He is our cook. I usually start the prep in the mornings if I'm in first. We serve mostly sandwiches and rolls filled to the brim with good savoury meats and salads. Plus a fine array of sweet cakey goodness. Josh is really quite a master of his craft.

Just thinking about and smelling the food and coffee aromas, my stomach gives a loud growl and rumble.

Jay turns his head over his shoulder at the noise, raises his eyebrows and gives a rye chuckle, "Damn girl! Someone's got the munch. Sounded like an angry wolf!"

I laugh and wave him off. "Eh, I didn't get time for breakfast this morning."

He gives a customer their order of coffee and muffin and thanks them, then turns to me, "Late night partying again eh?" It's more of a statement than a question.

"Well no, not really, just a few friends and stuff mostly.”

"I have no idea where you get all your energy from."

"That's just because your like an 80 year old women, stuck in a 24 year old's body!" I say cheekily while I start to make coffees.

I then add "You probably sit at home in the evenings with ya knitting needles and ball of wool!... Grandma!"

He gives me a mock offended look, "Hey! There's nothing wrong with kicking back in the evening and knitting a fluffy pair of socks, with a small tipple of sherry in your undies!" He gives me a serious look, then his face cracks and starts to laugh.

I give a fake shiver at the image, "Ew! That is something I never want to see a picture of in my head again!" I scrunch my face up in disgust.

He chuckles heartily at that and gives a smug grin.

I finish up the coffees and place them on a tray with a couple of choc chip muffins and make my way over to Trevor and Justin. They both give me goofy grins as I place the drinks and food on the table.

Trevor says, "This is awesome Max thanks!"

Justin who has already taken a huge bite from his muffin sorta hums a, "Mmhm..." and mumbles out, "...Mmeim yamh." Through a mouthful of food.

Trevor and I laugh at him and I say "Ya welcome dude."

Justin gulps down the rest of his mouthful to say "Check it Max! I put the vid up on Facebook and its already got a ton of views and likes!"

"Mmhm...Yeah I know dude, you tagged me in it. I got a notification. Can't say I like that part... buuut... the thought of getting extra custom due to Trevor's and mines little bet is very much appealing."

Trevor looks absolutely horrified and I can’t help teaseing, "Haha yeah. Maybe I will take an ad out advertising our newest staff member! Plus a photo of our handsome new team member in their french maid ensemble. Mmmm, soooo many possibilities..."

Justin busts up laughing nodding in agreement. While Trevor just sits back mumbling under his breath with his arms crossed.

He still has a slight grin on his face while he gives an incredulous, "You so wouldn't!"

I tap my finger to my chin and pretend to be thinking, then turn my head to Trevor.

In a teasing tone I say, "Well... that all depends Treveena!... On whether you are a good little maid and do all your master commands of you!" I finish by giving him a cheesy wink.

He just gapes at me eyes wide, mouth open. He snaps out of it after a few seconds and screeches a little, "Oh. My. God! That is... that is not... you.."

"Hahaha... You are too easy!" I manage to wheeze through my laughter, grasping my side as the other two join in.

"You are too much Max! I don't know if I should laugh or cry, or to believe you!" He says with a nervous chuckle.

I just shrug, "You can never be too sure!"

I give him a light punch on his arm as some more customers come in. Justin offers his fist to which I bump with mine.

As I start to turn around I hear a very loud and happy "MAAAX!"

I give a toothy grin with my eyebrow raised as I am enveloped into a tight hug.

"Sup Rach?" I reply as I slightly pat her back.

I'm not one for affection really, other things sure, but Rachel just can't help herself and is very touchy feely with me.

She doesn't let go right away holding on a little longer and lets out a sigh. She then gives me a squeeze after a few more seconds and releases me saying in a playful tone, "You were a lot more affectionate last night with me! Wasted Max is my favorite."

I was starting to walk back to the counter, but I stop in my tracks and look back to her, with my eyebrow raised, "Excuse me? Now that I don't remember. I wasn't even that wasted!"

I laugh and shake my head seeing her trying to suppress a smile. I slightly push her shoulder, roll my eyes and call her a "Bitch!" Playfully and finish heading back to the counter.

As I do, I notice this absolutely beautiful girl just off the side of Rachel. And I mean she is just OH MY GOD WOW!... Drop Dead Gorgeous and she is just staring right at me as we lock eyes. Which are this most brilliant blue like her hair. Like the colour of a perfect cloudless sky and clear water ocean in summer.

She is wearing a very dark blue beanie, with her electric blue hair coming out to frame her perfectly angled face. Her eyes are slightly opened wider and her rosy lips are parted a bit. She is wearing a dark brown almost black jacket, sleeves rolled up, white top with a skull on and a three bullet necklace.

She also has a tattoo on her right arm. Vines, ribbon, butterflies and flowers. I can't see anymore as it disappears under her jacket.

She is wearing tight fitting blue stone washed jeans with a couple of different colour patches on her long slightly curved thigh. Dark suspenders and black cowboy combat boots finish off her perfect punk rock look.

Wow! She is infinitely breathtaking. My brain feels almost frazzled and it takes me a few seconds to remember myself. Because I had stopped in my tracks and was totally standing there and openly checking her out.

"Perv much Max?" I say in my head, scolding myself.

I snap my eyes back to her face, meeting her eyes again and she well, she is still just staring at me, same expression and unmoving.

"Huh! If I could stop time I would think that I just had." I think to myself.

We stare for a couple more seconds and then Rachel's slightly amused tone snaps me out of my trance, "Soooo... Any chance of some drinks and food? I have a hella hangover from last night! How are you feeling Max?" She asks with smirk in full effect, eyebrow raised, as she looks between the girl and myself.

Still slightly dazed over whatever that was. I give a somewhat reply heading behind the counter, "Hmm, Yeah... I yeah, sure." I groan internally while mentally punching myself in the brain to try and get it functioning again.

What the hell is the matter with me! I never get like this around pretty women. Well, that's because she isn't just pretty. It's like a master stonemason crafted her into a goddess.

"Oh fuck me! Why don't you just get some paper, ink and a goddamn feather pen and write her a sonnet!" - I scold myself again.

I think I need a smoke... or ten!

I suddenly hear Rachel laughing and lift my eyes to look at her and ask, "What?"

She chuckles a bit and shrugs, "Oh, nothing!" She looks to the girl, who still hasn't moved or said anything yet.

"Yo Chloe... Chloe... Hey Chlo!!!" She laughs and pokes her cheek.

"Mhm, huh, yeah, I, what?" She mumbles out.

Jesus! Even her voice is sexy!

"Wow!" Rachel says, almost in awe or disbelief.

I take a breathe and try to gather myself and ask, "So what would you like?"

Wow, good job Max! Finally a competent sentence. I somewhat congratulate myself.

Rachel "Mmms." while leaning on the counter.

Just as she's about to answer, the door swings open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter should be incoming tomorrow.


	4. Everyone loves bacon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter here guys. Not a good place to split it up. Thanks again to all reading this. It means a lot.

Dana comes bustling in, all smiles and makes her way over to me. When she reaches me she puts her arms around my waist from behind, rests her chin on my shoulder and squeezes me tight.

"Max I'm sooo so sorry I'm late! I hit sleep on my phone instead of snooze." She says appologetically.

I turn my head to look at the time and it's ten o'clock. So only an hour late... not too bad for Dana!

I'm about to reply when she continues, "But I totally blame you for it!"

"Huh... Me, why?" I question in slight disbelief.

"Well Yeah! You were the one who decided to bring party favors over to my room last night. Knowing full well that I was working today."

I nudge her head playfully with my shoulder, "Oh please girl! I was just coming over to chill with some green. Then you and Rachel here kept banging on and on to me to get some alcohol. Which, I might add, no-one forced you to drink and you know how hard it is to get sometimes for me."

Rachel snorts as she says, "Ha yeah, she's not wrong Dana. And you were really downing those drinks too."

Dana just pouts, nuzzles my neck and waves Rachel off, as she mumbles into me, "Fine whatever!"

In a teasing tone I say, " Oh come on Dana, don't be salty. It's not like I posted the vid of you and Rach dancing for me!"

I start laughing as both girls snap there heads to me and I hear Chloe snort a laugh and raises her eyebrow when I look at her.

Dana lets me out of her arms to come around and look at my face. Probably to see if I am lying or not when she says, "NO. WAY. We so didn't? I... When?" And it just makes me laugh harder.

When I have gained some composure I state, "Yes indeed you did. Although I'm not really sure what you two were doing really qualifies as dancing!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I am a shit hot dancer! You hella love my moves." Rachel yells slightly in question.

"Well first off you decided to put this really shitty, cheesy pop song on. Which, by the way you know how much I detest that pop stuff. Then you subjected me to a step by step dance routine too...... what the hell is it called again... macc, maca, macaaa."

And then in unison, with eyes wide, faces horrified, they both say, "Macarena!"

I start wheezing with laughter. As there collective minds come to some kind of realisation. Even Chloe has started laughing with me.

She turns to me and asks, "And you got that shit on film?"

I chuckle through the remnants of my laughter, "Totally dude! It has the whole thing - singing also included. It's absolutely hilarious!"

"Oh man! You have so got to send that to me!" Chloe asks with a grin.

"It would be my pleasure." I reply and hold my fist out to her, which she happily bumps with a chuckle.

"Assholes!" Rachel grumbles with her arms crossed.

Dana smiles sweetly at me as she comes over and hugs me tight, "You wouldn't do that to me, you love me too much!"

I chuckle at that, knowing I wouldn't post it but tease, "Maybe... maybe not."

Dana, "mmms" on my shoulder, squeezing me.

I snicker and ask, "Jeez girl, what's with all the hugs and that this morning? You been baking or did you not sleep everything off from last night?"

"Oh shush you. You love my hugs and affection! And you didn't mind last night, while you basically straddled me and Rach whilst falling asleep!" Dana replies with a smirk evident in her voice.

Rachel chimes in, "Ha yeah, totally! You get so cuddly and affectionate when you have a load to drink or smoke, it's really nice. Total contrast to how you are completely sober. I don't barely even get a hug or anything. Which is hella unfair. But you’re such an adorably mushy drunk!"

I just roll my eyes and scoff with a, "Whatever!"

Jay comes over and bids a, "Morning ladies. Will you be serving anymore today or is this just a one man show here?" He teases playfully.

"Ha, oh yeah totally forgot about working!" I say.

Jay just rolls his eyes and walks off saying, "Maybe I should put in for a raise for doing a three man job!"

I just give him a, "Ha yeah right! Fat chance man!"

"Yeah the owner can be a right tightfisted grump!" Jay hollers back.

"Don't I know it!" Dana says and grins smugly at me.

"Tightfisted grump, really? Hmm, maybe we need some new staff in here. Freshen up the place a bit!" I tease back jokingly.

I notice Chloe give me a strange look when I suddenly remember our newest member starting here soon.

"Oh dude, check it! I just remembered. We actually do have a new one starting here soon. With a new outfit and everything." I chuckle thinking about Trevor's scared face.

Dana looks at me confused, "What new member? What new outfit?"

I start to laugh at Dana's confused and adorable face, "You're so cute sometimes. Go gather up the empties and see if Justin and Trevor need anything else okay?"

"What?..." She questions, I chuckle and she continues the question again, "...What do you mean? What about the newbie and the new uniforms? And also... I am always cute!"

I just, "Pfft", roll my eyes, turn her around and usher her to the other side of the counter, "Yes Dana. Of course you are! Now go earn your money and work. I'm sure they will love to see you."

She gives me an irritated grumble, "Who died and made you boss? And why wouldn't they love to see me, everyone always is!"

"Ha yeah! You keep telling yourself that!" I tease with a cheeky grin.

I then turn my attention back to Chloe and Rachel when Rachel puts her hand on my arm, "Are you really getting new uniforms and a worker?" She asks intrigued and slides her hand down my arm to my hand.

"Well kind of..." I start to explain mischievously, "...You see, I managed to win a bet with Trevor and get him to work here for a couple of weeks..."

Whilst explaining Chloe butts in with, "No way, really? Trevor, as in, stoner, lazy ass, can't make it to class Trevor?" She doesn't say it in a nasty way. More with humour and a bit of affection.

"Yep, that's the one! I think Trev and Dana have a thing for each other, but neither of them will just go for it. So, get 'em both here working together and stir the pot." I end with a grin.

Rachel gives me a sly smile, "Oh that's good Max." And squeezes my hand.

I'm about to reply and pull my hand away, when we hear Dana burst out laughing, swinging her head left to right and giving Trevor a playful push to his shoulder, letting her hand linger longer than normal.

"Ahh... and so it begins! She is such a flirt!" I say chuckling.

Rachel turns to me with a knowing smirk, eyebrow raised, "Says you! You're like the biggest flirt I know! And that includes me." Then squeezes my hand again and leans forward a little.

"I can neither agree or disagree with this accusation." I reply with a toothy grin.

"Wait, wait, wait. So, you and Dana are not together then?" Chloe questions.

Rachel gives a loud, "HA!"

"Oh, what, NO! Most definitely not! Why would you think that?" I reply a little screechy.

Chloe crosses her arms across her chest, cheeks slightly pink and not meeting my eyes, as she mumbles, "Well yeah. I just thought you were, the way you are together. Good, well no not good... Wait I mean..."

"So knew it!" Rachel says under her breath, barely loud enough for both of us to hear - but we do.

Chloe goes a darker shade of pink. Damn she is so adorable when she is embarrassed.

She then turns to Rachel with a pointed look, narrowed eyes and with a huff, "I'm going to sit with Justin and Trevor."

She then turns her head to me, still not meeting my eyes, and says, "Erm, I can, I coffee. Yeah, bread, meat. Err... yeah." And leaves to sit with the other guys.

I watch Chloe walk away, or should I say, sashay away. Hips swaying as she does.

Jesus Max! Stop with the creep factor and remove your eyes off of her ass! But it's just so-- I'm snapped out from my internal monologue by the sound of Rachel's airy laughter. Fuck! I am so busted!

I turn my attention to her and Rachel shakes her head, taking her hand to push her long blonde hair over her shoulder with the biggest grin on her face.

Yep totally busted! I try to play it cool by completely changing the subject. Yep that is really cool and convincing, I scold myself, groaning internally.

"So what can I get you Rach?" I ask, wishing I could step outside my own body and slap myself. ARRRGGH!!!

Rachel has an amused look on her face when she replies, "I know what you want! Buuuut, I will have a coffee. Lots of sugar and cream. Oh oh, and one of those pastries with the custard in it!" Then places her other hand on my other one.

"Sure thing Rach. I will bring it over when it's ready k?"

Rachel squeezes my hands and looks to me for a few seconds with a soft smile and like she is going to say something or even kiss me. I raise my eyebrow at her wondering what she is doing. But she just shakes her head with a sigh, then a cheery thanks and makes her way to the others.

When I turn my head and look over that way, I notice Chloe is staring intently at me. When she see's me looking her way, she snaps her attention back to the others, pink hue back in effect.

I'm brought out of my head when I hear Dana asking, "What are you smiling like that for?"

"Hmm, I what?" I lamely reply whilst getting to work on the drinks.

I put an order in to Josh for a bacon and egg baguette with an extra side of bacon.

Dana serves a couple of customers that have come in and when she finishes she turns to me and says in an amused tone, "So the boys told me about the bet. That was hilarious! It's gonna be so much fun!!"

I finish the drinks up, put the pastry on the tray with the baguette and extra bacon as I reply, "Hell yeah it is! I can't wait. He is going to look so epic!"

She chuckles, "I still can't believe that he keeps betting against you! He never learns and he hasn't won once. And a French maids outfit as well! That was a really nice touch."

She chuckles again as I reply, "Yeah I know. And Justin filmed the whole thing too! Trev's face was incredulous!"

Dana looks so excited and almost squeals, "No way!! I'm gonna have to get me a copy of that!"

"Justin posted it on Facebook if you want to see it."

"Excellent!" She says and we both share a laugh as I start to make my way to the others.

"Fuck Me... Wow! She is just..." I hear Chloe say quite loudly, to the annoyance of some customers.

She is looking at a phone and when I get to the table and start putting the tray down, she looks at me, starts fumbling with the phone to switch it off and pass it back to Justin.

Rachel is giggling and Chloe once again gives her a narrowed eyed stare and mumbles, "Fuck off!" To which Rachel just giggles some more.

I start to put Rachel's drink and food in front of her and she says sweetly, "I hella love these custard things Max, almost as much as you. Thanks." And happily starts to munch down on it.

I start to put Chloe's stuff in front of her and she gives me a confused look, eyebrows knitting together. She is so goddamn cute, I think to myself.

I answer her look and say, "Well, all you asked for was a coffee, meat and bread. Sooo... here is a coffee. I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty and guessed you might like it black and sweet but there is a small jug of cream if you want it. And as for the meat I went with bacon, because who doesn't like bacon? And it has a fried egg in it too. As for the extra bacon... I, err, well... You can never have too much of the salty goodness!" I end giving a nervous chuckle because I realize I am rambling and talking kinda fast, starting to feel my cheeks flushing too. What the hell is happening to me?

I start to hear Chloe giggling and it is like the most girliest sounding giggle ever and her face is flushed as well. It makes me start to giggle too and I notice the others around the table are just looking at us with bewildered expressions on their faces.

Chloe lets out a, "HA!" Takes a breath, and continues. "Yeah, yeah I hella love bacon and the coffee too is perfect."

She has the sweetest smile and gleam in her eyes. It makes me smile back and we stay like that for a moment, until I hear a voice I really don't want to hear coming from behind me.

"Maxwell silverhammer!" I stiffen my posture, standing up straight and say under my breath with a grimace. "Err, fucking kill me now!!"

Rachel starts laughing as she teases, "Good luck with your BOY-friend Max!"

I glare at her gritting my teeth a little and notice the other three looking between me and the boy.

I groan a little, pick up the tray and turn around to face him, "Hey Warren."

He gives me a goofy grin and starts putting his arms up as if to go in for a hug, so I put the tray up to my chest and take a slight step back.

He looks a little crest fallen but shakes it off to ask, "How are you doing Max? I haven't seen you in a little while. So I thought that I would come here and see you. I sent Kate a text too to see if she wants to come."

I'm about to say something but he gives me a sheepish grin and rubs the back of his neck. Oh great here we go, I groan internally.

"Well, I'm going to get those drive-in tickets today. I'm going to get two. I know you said you couldn't go, but I know you will really like it and it's going to be really fun to go together. And I will pick you up in my wheels. You still haven't been in them yet!" He says this all so fast and eagerly. But I am internally cringing.

You see the thing about Warren is he seems like an okay guy and can be alright if he’s not trying to get a date - I mean if you like that sort of thing (obsessive stalking aside) which I SO do not! Completely wrong everything for me! He also will not take no as an answer. And I have lost count how many times I have said it now. Friends Warren seriously I groan internally.

I hear Chloe say, "Jesus! Really?" While I am internally monologuing. Which I must have been doing for a while now.

Rachel starts laughing as they all watch with wrapped attention. I think I might be dying on the inside. This is so embarrassing!

I'm starting to feel a bit irritated by all this and say with an annoyed undertone, "Jeez... look Warren... you seem like a nice enough guy, but like I have said before. You really are not my type. Why don't you ask Brooke or Kate to go with you? I'm sure they or anyone else would be really happy to go."

He looks almost angry with my answer, stepping in my space and grabs my wrist tightly. It makes me jump a little from the surprise of it.

He starts saying, "I don't want to ask her! I want you! And how do you know that I'm not your type if you won't let me show you?"

Before he or I can say anything else, Chloe stands abruptly, chair scraping and comes around to my side.

With narrowed eyes and an angry expression, she hisses out in an almost possessive tone, "Dude! Get your nerdy little hands off of her right now! She told you NO! So take the hint, and FUCK OFF!!!"

Whoa! I think, looking at Chloe in complete shock.

Warren drops my wrist, taking a step back and starts fumbling his words out, "What, I, I, who... who the hell are you? This, this is, I was asking Max a question, not you! This is between us!"

Chloe bristles and clenches her jaw at this. She steps between Warren and myself, grabs his top with her left hand and in the same tone as before says, "I told you to leave her alone! Max is NOT yours! So get the fuck out now!"

I'm so taken aback by this for a few seconds that I don't do or say anything. But I notice Warren is about to say something. So, before he can, I grab Chloe's other hand and tug her back with me.

She looked about ready to knock him out, but as soon as I take her hand and pull her back she looks at me. I shake my head and smile, squeeze her hand and she smiles, squeezing my hand back.

She lets go of Warren and as I turn my attention back to him I notice he is just standing there looking to both Chloe and myself in complete shock.

I clear my throat and say, " I think you should leave now ok?"

Warren looks down for a few seconds thinking about something, then looks back and smiling a little he replies, "Yeah, yeah sure Max. Sorry ok I... I will see you later on."

With that he turns and heads for the door, glancing over his shoulder a couple of times at us.

Wow, that was so weird, intense and incredibly hot, all at the same time.

I turn back to Chloe to find that she is just staring at me, with this cute little smile on her face. I smile back and she squeezes my hand holding it.

That's when I realise that we are still holding hands. I squeeze back whilst clearing my throat and let go, immediately missing the contact.

I notice Chloe's smile waver and look down when I let go, but she brings it back a little when I say, "Thank you Chloe for what you did for me. I have told him on numerous occasions but he is very persistent! Hopefully he gets the message this time, after your slightly more heavy handed approach." I chuckle at the end, remembering what Chloe said and done beforehand.

She smiles shyly, cheeks in full blush, averting her gaze from mine and rubs the back of her neck, "Yeah I, er, sorry about that. I don't even know what came over me there. It's just when he stepped up to you and grabbed your wrist, I just, erm, yeah, I couldn't sit there anymore. Sorry." She trails off getting very quiet towards the end.

She sounded really nervous and almost vulnerable, like I might scold her or something.

It makes me ache a little and I kinda just blurt out, "You are too fucking cute!" Oh. My. God! Did I just say that out loud? Fuck my life right in the ass!

Chloe looks at me when I say that, looking a little taken aback - which I am myself! She then smiles a little and smirks to try and cover it up, but her eyes and cheeks betray her.

She replies with, "Hey! I am not cute! I am hella sexy and badass!"

I can't help teasing her a little with a smirk and an eyebrow raised, "Uh-huh! Sure you are Chloe!"

She gives me a feigned look of shock, gasping, then narrows her eyes at me, "You little shit! I so am!"

I can tell she is trying and failing to keep her smile away as I tease some more, "Adorable yes. Badass, afraid not!"

Chloe crosses her arms over her chest and grumbles, "I am so badass and definitely not adorable!"

I laugh at her wounded expression and decide to stroke her ego a bit.

I step up a little closer and in a low voice I say, "I'm afraid you are indeed adorably cute. But..." I step even closer and move my lips near her ear and continue, "...You are also extremely badass and incredibly sexy!"

As I am saying this, I can hear Chloe intake a sharp breath. I smirk to myself and pull away, taking a step back.

I notice Chloe doesn't move anything, but her eye's follow me the whole time. Wider than usual, with that same glazed over look from when we first looked upon each other. Her mouth is parted slightly and eyebrows raised a little. Her face and even her neck is blushing.

"Yeah! Definitely adorably sexy." I say in a hushed tone. I'm not sure if Chloe heard me or not because she is completely unmoving still and just watches me with her eyes.

I turn my head to the table and see the three faces of Rachel, Trevor and Justin - who I had completely forgotten were there, watching the whole exchange.

Their faces are a mixture of expressions going from, bewilderment to awe and then smugness. The last one being Rachel's of course, with her infuriating smirk just dying to say something - which of course she does.

"I told you! You're one hella fli..."

Before she can finish her little comment I cut in, "Oh shut it you!"

I turn away to start making my way back to the counter, hearing Justin start to say, "Damn! That was so..."

"Hot! Wow..." Chloe cuts in finishing his sentence.

I feel like there is a swarm of butterflies dive bombing around in my stomach at the moment. And a weird feeling in my chest that I have no idea how to describe - it's a little unsettling.

When I get to the counter I must have the most dorkiest grin on my face, because Dana looks at me strangely and asks, "What was that all about? You two were gawking at each other again, then Warren comes over, words were exchanged, then Chloe stands up looking like she was going to kill him and he leaves! Then your both back to gawking again!" Then she gives her customer their order and turns back to me expectantly.

I just give a shrug, "Yeah, pretty much!"

Dana gives me an incredulous look and my face cracks into a big grin and she says, "You bitch! That so wasn't it!! Spill it girl." And she playfully pushes my shoulder.

I roll my eyes and sigh out, "Fiiiiiine!"

As I begin, I see Chloe still standing there, until Rachel yanks her down to her seat. I laugh in my head and continue to tell Dana what happened while we continue serving customers.

.

.

After about two or so hours there is a slight lull in service. Mmm... smoke break I think to myself and turn to Dana and tell her, "Hey D. I'm gonna nip out for a smoke break k? Jay will be back in a sec from his and when I'm back you can take 20 okay? Oh, and tell Chloe and Rachel their stuff is on me."

Dana huffs, "Hmph. Yeah sure thing Max! I don't mind doing all the work!" Pouting playfully at the end.

I shake my head with a snort, "Says the one who strolled in an hour late for work! And may I remind you that I have been here since 7 o'clock this morning?"

Dana just, "Pfft's." Waving her hand dismissively as she says, "Details!" And Sticks her tongue out at me as I leave out the front door laughing.


	5. The Fix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Back again with another chapter. Just a pre-warning, this is a longer chapter. There wasn't a good place to split it into two.

As I make my way outside to my car, I start thinking over the start of today and my mind goes straight to Chloe. The moment I saw her, it was like my brain had a seizure and my heart jumped into my throat. I have no idea how to describe these feelings that rush through me. It is the most weirdest thing I have ever felt and it scares me. What's also scary, is the fact that I don't seem to have any control over it.

"Argh!" I groan out loud.

What the hell's the matter with me? You don't get like this Max! You have just met Chloe and you are having some form of meltdown. Get your shit together! I internally kick myself.

As I get near to my car, I notice the truck from this morning is still there, haphazardly parked over a couple of spaces. Really?! I think to myself, shaking my head a little. But I really can't be bothered at the moment, so I just make my way to my vehicle, open the passenger door and slide into it, leaving the door open. I lean over to put the key in the ignition, turn it to get the stereo on and sit back up.

I get my phone out and flip through it to choose some tunes. I decide I'm in the mood for a bit of Pantera - Darrell Abbott a.k.a. Dimebag being one of my ultimate guitar heroes. He may have died, but he influenced me a lot with my play style and music. I start off with Medicine Man - very ironic as I get a joint out.

I tilt my seat back a bit and kick my feet up on the dash, then spark up. I take a deep pull and turn up the sounds a little more, letting the buzz start to wash over me as I take a few more pulls.

I'm sitting here, relaxing with eyes closed and gently tapping my fingers on my thigh singing along a little.

As I'm absorbing in my chilled mood, I feel the cool winter breeze shift a bit to my left. So I turn my head towards it, squinting my eyes open a bit as they try to adjust to the light and all I can make out is a flash of blue.

As I'm about to say something, I jump slightly with a gasp at my drivers side door being opened.

I whip my head in that direction and after shitting myself a little I realise... "Jesus Rachel! What the hell?"

She just snickers at my reaction, snatching up my joint.

I shake my head saying in a sarcastic tone, "No, no, you go ahead Rach! Give me a heart attack, take a seat and steal my smoke."

She just gives a cheery, "MMM." Then happily says, "Don't mind if I do!"

I scoff at her, "I think you already did Rach!"

She just giggles and takes another pull, looking very happy with herself. I roll my eyes at her and take another joint out of my pack, sparking that one up.

I'm glad I always pre-roll a load before heading out anywhere. Saves time and helps with cheeky ass mooches like Rachel!

I turn my head to the left and notice Chloe checking out my car. She comes to stand at my door, looks at me giving a sweet smile and I smile back, holding my joint out to her.

Chloe takes it gratefully, inhaling a deep drag and "Mmms" in appreciation and rasps, "Fuck yeah! That's some good shit Max!!" She says it almost dreamily.

I chuckle at her reaction, "Hell yeah it is! It's some Purple Afghan that I brought a butt-load of from one of me girls in Portland."

Rachel chimes in with, "Oooh.. Would that be Sasha?..." I nod and she continues, "...God that girl has sooo got the hots for you! It's like she is gonna drop to her knee, declare her undying love and propose marriage to you!"

"She's not that bad."

Rachel just snorts, "Oh please Max! She can barely keep her hands off of you... and sometimes she doesn't..." She says that bit a little bitterly, "But the big question is, why haven't you gone for it?"

I give her a confused look and she sighs, "Oh come on Max you know what I mean. It's not like you to pass up on free meat and she might as well lay down and spread em' for ya! She is also hella hot as well!"

I cringe a little, "Eww! Do you have to say it like that?"

Rachel just ignores me and continues, "You do this a lot too. You sleep with them but I have never heard of you having a relationship either. So what gives?"

"It's not like I sleep with a different girl every night! And she's just not my type." I retort getting a bit defensive.

She scoffs, "Please Max! Every girl is your type! And you do have a different girl nearly everynight!"

"Not EVERY girl!" I reply pointedly to Rachel and notice her blush and avert her eyes as I huff and get out of the car.

I motion for Chloe to get in, "Here, you can have my seat."

"No, no it's cool, you don..." She starts to say but I usher her to it.

"Please, you would be doing me a favor getting me out of the interrogation chair."

She smiles and sits down, I smile back and spark another joint up, taking a pull of my smoke. I'm starting to really need this I think to myself. Damn! Rachel is as bad as Dana for prying!

"This is a hella sweet ride you got here Max. How the hell did you get it?" Chloe asks, seeming to be generally interested as she looks over the interior.

"Thanks, yeah it is pretty sick. My erm, my Dad picked it up when I was younger for cheap. We worked on it together for years fixing it up. He would work on it as one of his many hobbies and he had taught me so much about cars. We used to have such a laugh. He was a huge dork. I um... I ended up finishing what we both started. Took about a year and a butt ton of money. But I think he would have loved it." I end in an almost whisper and take a few deep drags of my joint. I hope he would have loved it anyway - I say to myself.

I look at Chloe and she seems to be thinking something over. She then turns to me, opens her mouth, then closes it and shakes her head.

Instead, she takes my hand and quietly replies, "Sorry Max." I give a slight smile to her.

There seemed to be so much feeling behind that single word from Chloe.

"You have never said any of that before Max. How come?" Rachel asks.

I give a slight shrug, "I don't know. You never asked. And I don't really talk to anyone about it. Well, maybe Dana sometimes."

"Oh sorry... but yeah Dana told me you had been through a lot of shit back before we met and tha..." Rachel begins.

But I cut in mumbling, "Jesus! She's like the biggest gossip! I will be kicking her ass later!"

Rachel says in a hurried tone, "What no, no, no, she didn't say anything that happened at that point, just that you lost people really close to you. She was hella upset for a long time - crying and stuff. This was a long while before you moved back and we met but I knew of you because she wouldn't shut up about you. Anyway Dana had been drinking and really wanted to go see you. Ha! She even tried to break into someones car and drive until me and a couple of others stopped her. But Dana never did say why though at first. Until she broke down, sobbed her heart out and told me about what happened. Then she introduced us and we all started hanging out and I stayed up at yours all those times... Hehe, I, like Chloe here, thought you two were together. Especially the way she talks about you and you were always cuddling, kissing or something like it. It annoyed me at first but then I got some too so I didn't mind."

I chuckle a little, "Yeah most people do think we are together."

Then all of a sudden Rachel just bursts out with laughter.

Chloe and I both turn to her and at the same time say, "What?" We both look at each other and start laughing too.

In between her laughter Rachel says, "You two are sooo hella cute!"

Chloe looks at her in confusion and asks, "What are you talking about Rach?"

I giggle, "I think she's stoned!"

Rachel keeps laughing and wheezes out, "No, well yeah. But no, no right listen, yeah, I mean look." And she just dissolves into giggles.

"Yep! She has lost it." I say amused.

Then through her laughter, Rachel hits her head on the steering wheel and the horn goes off a couple of times, making her laugh like a lunatic.

"Totally lost it yep!" Chloe agrees.

"You two!..." Rachel starts again, pointing at Chloe and I, "...You two! HAHA!! You can't keep your hands off of each other! HA, you're still holding hands and constantly giving each other the love eyes since you met! It's hella funny and, hehehe, PRICELESS!! Pun intended." She ends giggling and making kissy faces at us.

Chloe and I look at each other, then our hands, quickly pulling apart -not realising we were still holding hands. We turn our faces from each other both blushing furiously. Which just makes Rachel laugh harder.

Why does this keep happening when I'm around Chloe? I mean we barely know each other and I feel like my face might melt off from all the blushing I keep doing. Not to mention all the hand holding! What the hell is that about? I am soo not that type of person at all!

"So cute together." Rachel coo's, pulling me from my thoughts.

I'm about to say something when Rachel pipes up again, "Oh, we should hella do something tonight. Yeah definitely..." Seemingly agreeing with her own question she continues, "...I want to do something fun. Smoke, drink and dancing."

"When don't you want to do that Rach?" I say with a smirk, glad of the topic change.

Rachel holds her hand to her chest and gasps in mock offence. "Hey! That's not all I do! I do loads of other fun stuff..."

Chloe joins in, "Nope, afraid not Rach, I have to agree with Max here. That is pretty much it."

We both laugh at Rachel's look of horror, "Well what a surprise!! You agree with Max! Shocker!! I'm also the funnest person you will ever meet."

I decide to ignore her dig and say, "You know, I think you are as fun as doing taxes or a hernia!" I tap my chin with my finger as if comparing it.

Chloe and I laugh again at Rachel's scowl.

"Whatever lovebirds!!" She replies, waving us off.

Chloe and I both do an over exaggerated eye roll at her lame attempt of a comeback.

"Well whatever it is, it needs to be something where I don't have to drive." Chloe says.

"Why's that?" I question.

She sighs scratching her head and adjusting her beanie, "Er, well that there..." She points to the ominous truck parked from this morning and continues, "...It kinda chocked on me last night. Ha, uh, that's why it's parked there." Chloe trails off looking embarrassed and a bit nervous.

"Ahhh..." I say with a chuckle, "...The mystery of the truck owner is revealed. I was wondering who it belonged to. Although parked is a bit pushing it!"

I hold my hands up in defence of Chloe's look and I grin, "Hey now, it's cool if you need two spaces to park up! Just another typical woman driver." I grin wider as her jaw drops, then she scowls at me with Rachel giggling.

"Fuck you Maxineee... I am awesome." Chloe says with a teasing tone.

My grin falls completely and I narrow my eyes at her, "You. So. Did NOT. Just say that?"

She just shrugs nonchalantly whilst inspecting her nails. "Say what? Maxine?"

Chloe looks up at me, her eyebrow raised, with the biggest smirk spread over her face, waiting for my response as Rachel snickers behind her.

"MAX. NEVER Maxine!"

Chloe simply replies, "Uh huh. Of course... Maxine!" Her smirk being replaced with a full blown grin, that would put the cheshire cat to shame.

I decide to suck up my irritation of my full name and go for a don't give a shit approach.

I put my hands on the roof, bend down a little to lean through the door opening and into her space a bit, "Hmm. Chloe 'ELIZABETH' Price." I let that settle in that I know her full name. I remember that Rachel said this when she was drunk a few times.

Chloe's face cycles through a few different emotions. Her eyebrow's high up, mouth open and eyes wide in shock. Then her eyebrow's scrunch together, mouth opening and closing and her face showing utter confusion.

Fuck that's so cute! What an adorable dork - I think to myself. And now we have realisation eyes flickering, then narrowing, head whipping to Rachel.

Chloe basically growls, "You bitch!!" To which Rachel just bursts out laughing.

Before Chloe can say anything, I continue, "Because you see, Chloe ELIZABETH Price, I was going to offer my services and find out what is wrong with your truck and maybe fix it for you..." I pause to let that sink in, then carry on with a shrug before she can interrupt, "...Buuut... you obviously don't need my help whatsoever. Sooo..." I trail off at the end looking to the side seeming completely disinterested now.

I hear her start fumbling her words when she says, "I, what, you, you would do that for me...? Why?"

That last part of her sentence sounded so hopeful and also like no one has ever done something for her without wanting something in return. It actually makes my heart twist a bit and when I look at her, I can't continue to mess with her anymore.

So I smile generally and reply, "Of course I would and as to why, I want to".

Chloe looks taken aback by my sincerity, and a bit conflicted. After a few seconds she simply looks me in the eye and says in such a soft, quiet voice. "Thank you Max".

We share a smile, "You're welcome."

I hold my hand out for Chloe to take to help her out the car. But she just kind of looks at my hand, then to me, then to my hand again with a confused look.

I just giggle, grab her hand, lean in a little closer and say - as I look into her blue eye's, "We need to go to your truck so I can take a look at her."

Chloe audibly gulps, her eyes flicking to my lips, then my eyes again and lets slip, "Fuck!"

I grin wider and in a low husky voice say, "Mmm, you never know!" I wink, squeeze her hand and I feel her shiver.

"Come on you adorable dork! I need you to start her up for me." I tug on her hand and pull her out.

Rachel calls out, "Hey, don't mind me you two, while I throw up watching you both moon over each other!" She starts making gagging noises.

Chloe just flips her the bird and I laugh.

We get to her truck and I ask her to start it up. When she does it takes 4 turns to start up, struggles a lot and starts making a clunking sound.

"Huh, that clunking sound, does it happen when you shift gears, or go round corners?"

"Yeah actually, it does! Why? What does that mean?"

"Well it could be a few things. Some simple fixes, others not so much. Could you put the gear in neutral and your parking break on?"

"Yeah sure." She does, then asks, "Do you want it turned off?"

"No, no. Let her run and give it about 10 minutes to warm up."

Chloe then comes over and stands by me, "So what are you doing?"

As I open the hood I reply, "Well I am going to check the easy fix first and go from there. I'm going to check your transmission fluid, which is why I asked for you to keep it running 'cos you get the best readings from it being hot, not cold."

I continue to explain whilst we wait for about ten minutes for the engine to warm up, just chatting idly to pass the time.

I take the cap off and explain the next bit, "So this is the transmission fluid. It doesn't always need changing or anything but it can get contaminated or/and old."

As I'm explaining this, Chloe is leaning over and close, looking generally interested.

So I carry on explaining, "Right, so this rag is to clean the dipstick with. But don't just use any old rag 'cos it can leave crap behind in it, thus contaminating further. Now the truck should have warmed enough and we can take this, the dipstick out and wipe clean and... wow."

"What, what's wow?" She asks.

"Well it's really low, and the color is so wrong." I explain.

"How come? What color is it supposed to be?"

I turn my head to her and she is staring intently at me and smiling, very close. Sooo close and I blink a couple of times to try and focus again.

Clearing my throat I reply, "So generally it will be pink or sometimes clear and goes down to a shitty brown/black color, also with bits in it. Here, look on the dipstick, it has a hot/cold mark written here so you can tell when it's ready as well - which it is."

"Oh right, yeah, I see and the colour is brown with a few bits in it. So does that mean it's really bad?" She asks slightly dejected.

I try and reassure her by saying "Not necessarily, it might just be the filter and fluid. Which does definitely need to be done and that's a simple fix. The other two things are a little more difficult. The first one being I can still do, but would need to remove the transmission to get a good look at the components. The last one being a hoist job, which means garage. Again I can still do it but it will just take longer."

She looks really crestfallen by this. "I don't have the funds for something like those things, I erm..." She trails off at the end not meeting my eye.

Oh jeez Chloe don't make that face, it's heart clenching.

I try to think for a moment, then put my hand on her shoulder to get her attention, "Hey Chlo, it might not be any of those. These are just some of the things they could be and the fluid/filter change could also fix it."

"Yeah I suppose." She replies but doesn't seem convinced.

So I continue, "Look, if worse comes to worst, I have some people I know that can use their equipment so no problem there. And I will do all the work needed, so no labour charges and any parts needed I can get 'cos I also know people that can get cheap, quality parts. So, it's all good." I finish with a smile, hoping to make her feel better.

But she just starts shaking her head and stands up straighter as she says, "No."

I look at her confused, so she sighs and continues, "No, I can't ask you to do that."

"But you didn't ask me, I offered to help you." I say to try and ease her worries.

She actually looks like she might runaway or something - I don't know.

"Why! Why would you help me? You don't even know me! I'm just some loser punk who smokes weed all day." Chloe says and she looks so vulnerable now as well.

The way she talks about herself is heartbreaking. I need her to understand, so I say, "Ok, first of all, please do not speak about yourself like that. You don't really think that about yourself do you? Because yes, I may not know everything about you and we have just met, but what I do know I really like. You're funny, kind and, haha, and very protective. I mean, you barely knew me, but you didn't hesitate to step in and stand up for me did you?"

She shrugs a little and there's a slight smile. Her eyes are so much brighter and they don't seem as sad now.

So I press on, "And all this in half a day. So yes I would, no, no, I want, need even, to get to know the rest." I say all this while moving a little closer, so we are mere inches apart.

I'm thinking whether I should say the next thing or not, but my mouth filter has completely deserted me, "Because Chloe Elizabeth Price..." I say in a sultry tone, looking her up and down, moving even closer so our bodies are pressed together, "...You intrigue the hell out of me and..." I put my hand on her shoulder and slowly run it down her arm, keeping eye contact the whole time, "...I want to explore every millimetre of you."

Chloe's lips are slightly parted and I can feel her breath ragged on mine.

Her eyes flick to my lips, then to my eyes and in a husky low tone says, "Max..."

Fuck me! The way she said my name. I could listen to that on repeat forever!

Her eyes flick again to my lips and in the same tone asks, "Can I..."

We both start to move the last breadth of space, our lips nearly touching, when all of a sudden I hear a voice yell out...

"MAXINE CAULFIELD!!! What the hel..."

Chloe and I jump apart as she lets out a little yelp of surprise and the voice doesn't finish the sentence. And of course it's Dana. Goddamn DANA!!! AARGH... I'm gonna kill her! I think to myself.

Chloe and I both turn to see Dana and Rachel just standing there, not knowing what to say or do, and neither do Chloe and I. So we all just sort of stand around awkwardly and I also never noticed that Rachel left the car and went inside.

We all stay in the awkwardness for a few extra seconds until I decide to break it by saying simply, "Yes Dana, what can I do for you?"

Dana shakes her head and smirks, "You have been gone for like 30 minutes! But now I can see why!"

I roll my eyes at her remark and state, "I was helping Chloe with her truck!"

"Clearly!!" Dana replies, as her and Rachel approach chuckling.

I roll my eyes again - which I have been doing a lot of today.

I eyeball the two smirking idiots and just change the subject, "Just give me, I don't know...15, 20 minutes and I will be back."

Dana is about to protest but I cut in instead, "Don't forget Miss Ward, I wasn't meant to be working today. I came in at 7am so you didn't have too and you were still late." I smile at the end so Dana knows I'm only messing around.

She scoffs and rolls her eyes whilst crossing her arms, "Yeah, Yeah, I know and thanks I suppose BOSSS!" And we laugh.

"Watch yourself girl, you are on thin ice here. Like I said before, if Trevor ends up working out here, I might have to let you go."

Dana narrows her eyes at me, "You wouldn't?"

I just shrug playfully and smirk, "I don't know, I might get someone who does what there told and without the attitude. Not to mention puts there ass in the uniform provided."

Dana just waves me off, "Oh please, I know you love my ass and I know you also love the whole bondage thing and being in control and that but..."

"DANA!!!" I screech out in a slightly higher pitch than usual. Damn she has got a big mouth!

"Shit! Oops!" Dana says giving a sheepish grin.

"Ooohh. Max you saucy little bitch! I always knew you liked it rough." Rachel purrs out. Jesus she is gonna milk this now!

Dana pipes up saying, "Sooo... I'm gonna get back to work, before I do actually lose my job." She gives a nervous chuckle at the end beginning to turn back to the cafe.

"Yeah that's probably best for you right now, WARD!"

I turn back to the truck noticing Chloe just staring into nothing, eyes wide.

Rachel of course is grinning like a loon and I know she is just dying to say something.

I roll my eyes at her giving an exasperated, "Urgh." And say, "Jesus just get it out of your system Rach!"

She grins even wider, eyes mischievous, looks to Chloe, then back to me and moves a little closer, "So Max, you like to dominate, like it rough? mmm..." I groan and she continues, "...Are there outfits, whips, handcuffs, ropes, topping..."

I cut in, having let her have her teasing moment and give a tight lipped, "Yep!"

We both turn our heads when we hear Chloe give a breathy, "Wow!"

Rachel raises her eyebrow at her, "Huh."

I close the bonnet of the truck and say before anymore can be said, "Well if your quite finished, I need to go to the garage."

Rachel replies with a confused, "What?"

I sigh, "Garage. Me. Go."

"Oh, yeah sure... Wait, what, why?!" She asks confused.

I mumble, "Fuck sake!" Under my breath.

I turn to Chloe, "Hey Chlo, Chlo, Er... Chloe!"

She finally says something, "Yeah. Yes."

I sigh as I start going to my car and open the door, "I'm going to the garage. Can you keep your truck running for me? I won't be long."

"What. Wait, I'll come with you." And she starts walking over.

I smile at her, "Nah, it's cool, you don't have too."

Chloe shakes her head, "I want to. Rach keep the truck running for me?"

Rachel just scoffs, "What do I look like, your servant? I think that's your position now!" Laughing at her own joke.

Chloe just says, "Hella." And gets in the car.

I chuckle and chuck a joint to Rachel, "Here, to sweeten the deal."

"Pfft! I can't be brought that easily!" She replies as she is already sparking the joint up.

I laugh retorting, "Yeah sure you can't Rach!" She just waves me off sitting in the truck.

I snicker at her getting in my car and close the door. I turn to Chloe who is just staring at me.

I smile with a slight eyebrow raiseed and ask, "What?"

She shrugs smiling, "I... nothing." Then shakes her head.

I raise my eyebrow more and give a confused, "Oookay then..."

I turn the key in the ignition and the car rumbles to life lighting everything up.

I hear Chloe say, "That is so hella cool!"

I turn my head to her, "What is?"

She gestures around the dashboard, displays and the car as a whole with her arm, "This!"

I smile, "Thanks. Yeah it's pretty sweet."

She scoffs, "Oh please, this is fucking awesome! I haven't really been into the whole car thing but this, I could get used too." And she bounces excitedly in her seat like a puppy, making me chuckle.

I get my phone out of my pocket, start to hand it to Chloe and say, "If you play your cards right I might let you drive her!"

She stops bouncing, whips her head to me, "No fucking way!! Really? Like, really really?"

I laugh at her reaction, only to laugh harder when she gives my phone a confused questioning look.

"Well yeah it's totally cool. And you can start playing your cards right by choosing some good tunes." I reply as I’m moving the car forward a little.

"Haha, yeah, yeah, cool, like hella cool." She says giggling.

Through her giggles she asks, "Hey I need a password. Do you want to pu..."

"0317." I cut in before she can finish.

"Ooohh, you trust me with your password, hmmm?" She says with another giggle.

"Well yeah I do - and not just that it seems." I reply genuinely and a bit surprised at myself.

"...Oh."

Then after a moment she continues, "Thank you... I trust you too Max." She goes into an almost whisper at the end.

I turn my head, give a smile to her and Chloe smiles back. I turn my head back forward and pull out of the parking lot on to the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Another chapter coming soon.


	6. Song to the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you know there is a scene in this chapter that some people may find a little upsetting. It's not too graphic or long but it's essential to Max's story line.

Chloe and I are driving down the road having just left the cafe. I can hear Chloe whispering to herself while reading stuff from my music files. It makes me smile hearing it.

Ha, under that punk exterior and hard facade she almost seems like a big kid - very far from punk in every way. It makes me want to laugh out loud.

All of a sudden, I hear her let out a small gasp of glee, "Oh my god Max! You have so much stuff on here. And it's all so hella good too! I don't kn..."

Chloe goes quiet not finishing her sentence, so I slightly turn to look at her, "Hey Chlo, you ok?"

"What, yeah, I, I'm good, just here I found something. Do I just click on it?"

"Yeah." I answer pulling to a stop at a red light.

After a couple of seconds silence. The unmistakable sound of a guitar starts filling the car and I know instantly what it is. Lynyrd Skynyrd - Simple Man.

Flash back...

(The past - Caulfield residence 23:37)...

I awake from my sleep to the sound of shouting. I get out of bed and make my way to the door. As I open it the voices start getting louder. I can also hear crying.

I step out of my room into a scene that I would never have expected. My little brother is standing there, crying and shaking. I make my way to him and see what he is looking at and it's my Dad. He is standing there with a man in front of him.

My Dad sees me and looks back to the man, but the man turns his head to look. And that's when everything spins completely out of control.

The man turns back to my Dad and he lifts his arm... and that's when I see it... the gun! He points it at my Dad's head. My Dad turns his eye's to me, gives me a sad smile, and then tries to grab the mans arm but... it's too late.

The sound is deafening. Reverberating off the walls then... silence. He is lying there motionless on the floor. There is so much blood and everything is happening in slow motion. I feel like I am frozen. Then the man is pointing the gun at my brother and I'm moving through tar to get in front of him and.....) End of flash back...

..."MAX, Max, hey."

I'm back in my car and someone is shaking me by my arm.

I turn my head and see the blue hair, blue eyes and concerned expression of, "Chloe." I say in a whisper and it sounds constricted.

"Hey, you ok? You just sorta disappeared on me there." She ask's tentatively as she rubs my arm.

There is a car horn bellowing in the background. I look up and see the lights have turned green.

I turn back to Chloe and try to give a reassuring smile, but I don't think I pull it off, "Yeah, yeah I'm good. Sorry." And start pulling the away.

"Why are you apologising? I was just worried - still am a little to be honest." She replies still concerned.

"Sorry, I, er, just some bad memories." I trail off with a shrug, feeling kinda out of it.

Chloe nods seeming to get it, but still asks, "Do you erm, do you want to talk about it? Was it the song?" She seems a bit unsure when asking, like she doesn’t want to ask the wrong thing.

It's very sweet and kind really and I give her a small smile and shake my, "No, I'm fine. But thanks." Because that’s what I answer every time someone asks me. I just brush them off.

She looks to me still concerned and worried. Which I’m not really surprised about ‘cos I just totally spaced out on her and she doesn’t know why.

But she still gives me a tentative smile, "Ok, cool, I get it." And squeezes my arm, then she turns forward.

I don’t know what it is about Chloe but I feel I could talk to her, even in the short time I have known her. And it’s so strange because I don’t want to talk to anyone about it. Even Dana has tried but I always tell her I'm fine or make a joke.

I think for a moment as we sit in silence together and I don’t really know why but I decide to start telling her, "... I um, the song, it was one of my Dad's absolute favourites..." I notice Chloe turn to give me her full attention as I talk, "...He used to play the guitar and I would sit and listen to him for ages. He always looked so happy, youthful even. Just lost in his own little world. I used to beg him all the time to teach me how to play. He would get so excited about it and so would I. He was a great teacher, really patient, calm and never got frustrated, even when I would. He would always play that song and he taught it to me. We would sing and play it together all the time. We would play other things too, but he always had this fond wistful look on his face and stop playing just to listen to me sing and play..." I sigh, shaking my head with a sad smile as I continue, "...One day he said to me that he wanted that played at his funeral and that he wanted me to do it. I just told him to not say such stupid things because he will be around forever. He just laughed of course and said ‘I'll try’... Ugh, but then a few weeks later they both... died. I ended up playing it at his funeral sooner than I ever thought." When I finish I feel what must be a tear roll down my cheek. I let out a heavy sigh and bring my hand up to quickly swipe it away.

"Sorry. I've never told anyone that before - not even Dana. Real mood killer aren't I?" I give a dry laugh at the end trying to lighten the mood.

Chloe, who was completely silent through my whole tirade of words. Reaches over and takes my hand, intertwining our fingers and gives a squeeze, "Thank you, for telling me. It means a lot that you would trust me."

Her voice is so soft and caring, so much more than I ever thought possible.

After a few seconds she continues, "That was one of my Dad's favourite songs as well. The look you described your Dad having was the same mine used to get when he listened to it. God, I used to call him a dork and make fun of him for his expressions... But now I would give anything to see one more glimpse of that goofy smile." Chloe sighs then starts to giggle.

I give her a quick sideways look of confusion, before turning into the garage.

She says through a snort and giggle at the same time, "You know, maybe I won't pick the music next time and I'll just let you choose." That gets me giggling too.

I park up and turn the engine off, then look to her, "Yeah, I think you're right! Although, you do have this strange quality where I have an urge to tell you all my secrets."

Chloe nods as she agrees, "Yeah I know! I feel like I just want to reveal everything to you, you kno..." She abruptly stops, eyes wide as she realises what she just said to my ever growing smirk.

I reply in a low husky tone, "Mmm... you know, I wouldn't mind if you revealed all to me."

I look her up and down while getting out of the car and rest my eyes on her reddening face, "Not. At. All."

Chloe opens and closes her mouth a few times, clearly trying to find something to retort with, but finding nothing. I chuckle and grin cheekily at her as I shut my door.

I make my way to the passenger side of the car, open the door and hold my hand out for her to take. She does but still clearly struggling.

She tries to say something, "That wasn't, that isn't, I didn't..." And then gives an exasperated groan.

I can't help laughing and she grumbles, "What the fuck ever dude!" Which just makes me laugh even more.

I open the door to the garage and motion Chloe to go through first, which she does and gives me a narrowed eyed stare as she passes. But there is a small smile trying to escape.

I chuckle at her attempt to be annoyed and I'm about to say something, when I hear a loud voice boom out, "Yo Max! What up? Long time no see!"

I turn my head and see a tall, burly man in his 40's, tattoos all over, as he walks up to me and brings me in for a bone crushing hug and a hard couple of pats on the back.

"Jesus dude! You're like a goddamn bear! You tryin' to break me?" I say chuckling and punch his shoulder.

He laughs at this, gruff and loud as he turns slightly to look at Chloe who is standing a little behind me and asks, "So who's the pretty young lady then?" She blushes slightly at this and stands awkwardly.

"Yeah she is!" I reply with a wink at her, to which she blushes even more.

I chuckle at her and decide not to tease anymore and introduce her, "This is Chloe, Chloe Price. And Chloe this is Tim or Big T as he likes to always remind me. He is a long time friend of my Dads."

Chloe shuffles a bit from foot to foot and gives a slight wave, "Hey, nice to meet you sir."

Tim chuckles, "Wow! So polite. I wasn't expecting that!" Which makes her shift about again.

I snort a laugh and smile, "Yeah, she's quite the enigma isn't she?"

Chloe pushes my shoulder playfully and retorts, "Fuck off!"

"And there's the mouth!" I tease laughing, Tim joining in too and Chloe just rolls her eyes at me with a cute little smile.

"So what can I do for you today then Max?" Tim asks me after we calm down.

"Well I need some transmission fluid and I was also wondering if..." I pause to take a quick glance at Chloe then back, "...You have anytime this weekend or early next week in the evening, that I could make use of your fine wares?" I finish by giving him a sweet smile.

"Uh huh! I would watch this one! She acts like butter wouldn't melt! All sweet and innocent, yet she is anything but!" Tim says to Chloe.

She smirks, "Yeah, I'm starting to realize that."

I roll my eyes playfully, "Whatever! You know you love it!"

They both share a laugh, then Tim says, "Sure, of course you can. You know you're always welcome. You doing some more work on your car?"

I shake my head, "No, not mine. Chloe's actually. I thought I would give it a once over and fix any problems there might be."

"Max, you don't have to do that. It's probably not even worth it. You know like, worth all your time." She says to me.

But it feels like she's saying she is not worth it. It gives me a strange unsettled feeling that she thinks so little of herself. And also it’s like no one has done anything for her, I donno without wanting something in return.

I turn and look her in the eyes, "Hey, why would you say that? I told you last time, I want to do this for you, so it is worth it... You are!" I say the last part so quietly.

I didn't really mean to say it out loud and I'm hoping Chloe didn't hear me. But I think she did because we both look away from each other and just stand here awkwardly, until Tim clears his throat.

I look at him and he has an amused smile, "Yeah sure, of course you can Max. You're always welcome to use the shop..." He pauses, chuckles and continues, "...To give her a once over!"

I look at him in disgust, slightly screeching out, "Arr, Tim dude! What the Hell!" Knowing full well what he meant.

He just laughs more at my reaction and once calmed down he says, "But yeah, in all seriousness, you are always welcome, you know that. I will be here until about ten on Sunday and you can stay later if need be. I can also give you a hand if you want it. But anytime you want is good, just give me a heads up beforehand and I will make sure there is space for you to work."

"Awesome! That is so cool of you dude, thanks." I reply gratefully.

"No problem Max. You are more than and always welcome, you know this." He replies with a smile.

We chat a little longer and I pay for the stuff, grab the it and Chloe and I leave.

When we get outside I get my keys out of my pocket, turn to Chloe with a cheeky grin, "So Chlo, you ready?"

She stops and gives me a confused look, "Ready for what?"

So cute - I think to myself as I reply, "Give me your hand."

She hesitates but does and I put my keys in her hand, pull her a little closer to me and whisper in her ear, "For some fun?" And I feel her shiver as I pull away smiling.

I make my way to the passenger side and see Chloe still standing there.

I can't help but chuckle at her and with a slight tease ask, "Hey Chlo! You just gonna stand there or are you gonna open the door?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah, fun."

She starts to wander over to the passenger side, then abruptly stops, spins around and makes her way over to the driver's side.

I can't help but be amused, but I bite back my laughter as Chloe unlocks the doors and we get in.

I look over to her, as she starts the engine and she has a gleam in her eye, a serene smile on her face. The sun is reflecting on her, making her seem like she is glowing and it makes her even more beautiful if that's possible.

Chloe looks over at me noticing me watching her, but she doesn't question this, she just grins at me like an excited child, "This is hella fucking awesome!" And she starts bouncing.

I laugh at her and put my hand on her shoulder, "Calm yourself! You're like a giant puppy!"

She laughs with a shudder, "Yeah, yeah, sorry. This is hella cool that you trust me. And you're awesome you know that? Like really, really, awesome!"

"Haha, you're really awesome too Chlo! Now come on and drive." I reply as we both laugh still and she pulls out of the garage.

I haven't felt like this in a long time. Chloe actually makes me feel... HAPPY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to give a shout out to all of you who have been reading and following my story. And to those who have been leaving comments. It's really encouraging and humbling. Stay hella!


	7. Lip locked and loaded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait for this chapter. Family stuff, won't bore with details. Should get next chapter out in couple of days. Thanks again for everyone still reading.

I'm flicking through my phone to pick some music, as Chloe and I drive down the road having just left the garage.

After a moment Chloe says, "Fuck dude! This thing has got some power behind it! Feels so hella good!"

"Wait until you get on the open road and really open her up! Tell you what, let me text Dana real quick and let her know I will be back later some time. Then you can really get her to purrrr..." I say the last part in a husky tone.

Chloe blinks a few times, lets out a deep breath and replies a little dazed, "Yeeah. Let her purr."

I go to say something but she beats me to it, "Wait, wait, don't you gotta be back at work? Won't you like get into trouble or something? I don't want to get you in trouble or anything."

I shake my head, "Nope, can't get into trouble and they can't get rid of me. Too valuable!" I chuckle at the end.

"What how come?"

"Well lets just say the owner and I are very, very close."

But when I don’t get a reply, I look at Chloe and her facial expression has change to one of hurt maybe.

"...Oh..."

I realise what I said and what she must think, so I quickly try to back peddle, "Wait! No, no, Chloe I didn't mean it like that! I... I'm the owner... It's my place. I mean, my mom owns a little but the majority is mine and I do what I want with it. So yeah..." I trail off at the end, not knowing if I made it better or not because she isn't saying anything and her face is just blank.

After what seems like forever, she finally says something in a tone of disbelieving awe, "How... I mean, how? You're just so, like, well we're the same age and at school. I don't understand... how?"

By the time Chloe had finished talking, she had pulled over to the side of the road, just staring at me like I had two heads.

I give a nervous chuckle because yeah, it's a little strange but it's not like it's unheard of and that was quite the reaction.

I clear my throat and start, "Well yeah, we're the same age, and yes I go to school still but I'm not the only one there who is in the same boat. As to the how..." I sigh because people can act weirdly when you talk about money, but I don't mind telling Chloe, so I continue, "... My parents have always been quite well off with businesses and property, stuff like that. Then with my dad... dying, there was even more money and things from it. I have always had my own money from working and helping out in the family businesses and that so yeah..." I end lamely trailing off at the end and just sit waiting for her to say or do something. Because she is just sitting there not blinking, not moving, mouth slightly open.

After a while, Chloe takes a deep breath and begins, "Wait, wait, wait. So let me get this straight. You're like rich - as in loaded?..." I nod and she continues, "...So you're loaded, you're smart, you fix cars, skateboard, sing and play the guitar. You're really funny and fun and really beautiful... Shit!" She ends and goes completely red.

Pretty much the same colour I probably am right now after her little speech. Especially the end part.

We sit here in silence, faces flushed and not looking at each other. After a moment, Chloe groans and pulls her beanie over her face and we return to sitting in the awkward silence.

After a few minutes I decide to break it and I sigh, "Sooo... this is fun."

No reply and she still has her beanie over her face, so I carry on, "I mean, sitting at the side of the road in a car with a really hot girl in total silence. Life just doesn't get much more exciting than this. I think I could just combusMMPH..." I don't get to finish my sentence, because Chloe had literally jumped out of her seat and crashed her lips into mine.

It all happened so fast and I wasn't expecting it. My eyes must be literally popping out of my head, my eyebrows are raised so high up my face they might jump off and my heart feels like it has stopped beating. I'm not reciprocating because my brain is not letting me do anything - it's like it has short circuited!

Chloe obviously notices this and pulls away, rambling so much, so fast, that I can't keep up, "Oh. Fuck! Oh fuck! Oh man! I'm sorry! I can't believe I, I'm so sorry! Fuck! Fuckfuckfuckfu..."

I don't let her finish her ramblings, grab hold of her jacket and pull her to me, pressing my lips to hers.

I almost feel like laughing because Chloe seems to be having the same reaction I did.

I'm about to pull away when I feel as she puts her hand on my cheek and starts kissing me back. I can't help but smile a little into the kiss, feeling her do the same.

I take my right hand from her jacket and slide it to her shoulder, then up her neck feeling her shudder. I run my tongue across her bottom lip, then bite down a little and she lets out a low moan allowing me entry. We open our mouths and our tongues meet, both letting out slight moans at the contact.

Chloe's taste and smell is so fucking good! Like weed, men's deodorant, the forest after rain and something sweet that I can't quite place. It's intoxicating! I’ve never felt something like her from kissing anyone else before.

I start sliding my hand up into her blue hair to tangle my fingers in it and tug a little to bring her closer and deepen the kiss. She gives a throaty moan to this and god, I could just die right now at the sounds she is making and be totally ok with it.

Chloe brings her other hand around my waist to pull me onto her lap, which I do willingly and straddle her without breaking the kiss.

It's getting really intense in here now, both of our breathing is laboured and we're panting slightly.

Both of my hands are in her hair now, scraping my nails across her scalp and pulling her hair lightly. She whimpers and moans to my touch, encircling me tighter in her arms and pulls me flush against her.

After a few more minutes we both pull away slightly, and I feel like my lungs might pop, needing to breathe and we are both a sweaty panting mess.

Chloe rasps out in a throaty voice, "Fuck Max!"

God! The way she says my name makes me want to keep getting her to say it over and over again.

We rest our foreheads against each other and I breathe out, "Jesus Chloe!"

I look down into her mesmerising blue eyes and I could just get lost in those oceans of blue emotion for eternity.

I lean in and softly kiss her lips and she hums into the contact, making me smile against her. But the moment is shattered when my phone starts ringing and we both pull apart.

Chloe starts to giggle, "You're vibrating."

Not that she is letting me move. She just tightens her arms around me when I try to reach for my phone in my pocket and It stops ringing.

I laugh at her and say in a mock chastising tone, "You know, I might have needed to get that! Could have been important."

She just embraces me more, nuzzling her head into my neck and mumbles, "Nuh uh, nope, not important."

I chuckle and then sigh as I run my fingers through her soft blue hair and she breaths out contentedly with a, "Mmm, that's nice."

I start to giggle when my phone starts vibrating with a torrent of text messages and Chloe's muffled laughter reverberates into my skin. It then starts ringing again and she actually loosens her grip on me a little so I can get my phone from my pocket.

She groans asking, "Who dat?"

I look to it, "Dana!"

I go to answer but before I can, Chloe grabs my phone and answers in a terrible posh English accent, "I'm sorry but Miss Caulfield cannot come to the phone right now, as her mouth is otherwise preoccupied. But we thank you for your patience." She gives me the biggest shit eating grin and I just can't help but laugh at her ridiculousness.

"Chloe!" I say still laughing, trying to get my phone back.

She just keeps holding it out of my reach and tickles me with her other hand making me turn into a squirming mess. Damn her long arms and dirty fighting skills! I say to myself.

I can just about hear Dana screeching down the phone over both mine and Chloe's laughter.

Fine, I can play dirty too! I think as I enact my plan. When Chloe goes for my ribs, I manage to grab her hand and intertwine our fingers, going for her lips at the same time and kiss her sweetly.

She takes a few seconds but then reciprocates the kiss. I move from her lips to kiss along her jaw and down her neck, grazing my teeth against her skin.

I hear her intake air sharply through her teeth, tightening her grip on my hand, especially when I bite down a little and suck on her pulse point making her moan out, "Aaahh, Max. Fuck!"

As she does, I go for my phone and grab for it, succeeding. I run my tongue up her neck and she whimpers slightly as I pull away to put the phone to my ear.

All I can hear on the other end is Dana going, "Ew,ew,ew!" and making gagging noises.

I look down at Chloe and she has this dazed look of shock on her face and I have to laugh at how surreal all this is.

I put my finger under her chin and close her mouth, then lean down and kiss her gently. When I pull back, She follows me with her eyes, then narrows them at me.

As I ask, "Hey Dana, whats up?"

And Chloe says, "Hella tease! I will get you back for that!" Then drags her nails down my thighs and smirks when I shiver.

Dana finally stops her freak out and says, "Jesus Max! I really don't need to hear you fucking! Wait... is that Chloe?"

I roll my eyes and go to move back to my seat, but Chloe doesn't let me, nuzzling back into me.

I laugh at her as I answer Dana, "I'm not fucking anyone and yes Chloe is with me."

"Might have been! If you hadn't interrupted." Chloe shouts out.

I quickly clamp my hand over her mouth to quiet anymore comments.

"OH MY GOD MAX! You are just to much!" Dana screeches out.

I'm about to reply but I suddenly feel wetness on my hand and I look at Chloe with a raised eyebrow, "Did. You. Just. Lick me?"

As a response, I feel another lick on my hand and she giggles and nods happily.

I give her a bemused look, with Dana's high pitched squealing down the phone, "Eww... No, no, no, no licking!! I don't need to hear that!"

I hear Rachel's muffled voice asking, "Who's licking? Are they fucking right now?"

I remove my hand from the lickers mouth after feeling her tongue circling my palm. I scrunch my face in feigned disgust as I wipe it on her jacket. She just snickers finding her antics highly amusing. But I can’t help being amused by her myself.

I reply to Dana with a huff, "We are not fucking! So get your minds out of the gutter! She licked my hand is all!"

"Wouldn't mind licking something else!" Chloe says with a wicked grin.

I look at her with my eyebrow raised, then hear Dana wailing, Rachel cackling and Chloe snickering. Oh my god this is so nuts!

I groan out loud playfully and say down the phone, "Right, first off we are NOT fucking!"

I quickly put my finger to Chloe's lips to stop any comment she has concocted as I look to her with a mock stern face, "Secondly, you behave!"

She mumbles, "I don't wanna." Then bites my finger and runs her tongue to the tip.

I try my best to stifle my laughter at her blatant eagerness to do anything but what I ask. I can’t really do it though letting out a snorted laugh.

I kiss her forehead and continue speaking to Dana, "And thirdly, what's with the bombardment of texts and calls?"

I look down at Chloe when she releases my finger and she is giving me the biggest most adorable puppy dog eyes ever.

I smile at her and put my hand on her cheek, caressing my thumb over her skin. She leans into the touch and hums in contentment.

After a moment Dana asks, "So I take it you're not coming back, are you? I thought we were gonna hang out?"

"No, no, I will be coming back. Just not right yet, is all. And we will hang out then..." I start, hearing Dana give a loud huff, so I continue to try and appease her, "...Juliet is going to be there very soon yes?..." I pause to check the time then continue, "...I will even sweeten the deal by paying you double for your time today."

As I finish I hear Dana, "Hmm." On the other end.

I look at Chloe when I feel her kiss my palm and hug me as I start to run my fingers through her pretty hair.

I hear Dana groan playfully and finally answer, "Fiiinee! I don't mind."

I go to answer but Dana continues, "It's ok Max, I'm only kidding. Just two things. One, be back to pick me up?"

I chuckle, "Yeah of course D’..." I pause then ask, "...Sooo, what's the second thing?"

"I think you know Max?" Dana replies in a serious tone.

"Huh. What?" I question confused.

"Come on Max, you know what I want to hear." She puts an amused tone on.

I sit here trying to think what she means for a moment. Then I suddenly remember something from when we were kids. And she would always ask in that same tone.

I groan loudly down the phone, "Dana. No!!"

She laughs teasingly, "Come now Max. You don't want to disappoint me do you? Making me work by myself?"

"But your not by yourself." I reply and Chloe is looking up at me confused.

Dana continues, "But you said you would be here and you left me..." I can practically hear the pout in her words.

"Don't make me say it Dana!" I almost whine out.

She starts snickering, "Say it Max!"

"NO!"

"MAAAX...!"

"DANAAA...!!!"

There is a pause, then a deep exhale then, "Please Max?" She says in a quiet unsure tone.

God Dana way to guilt trip me - I think to myself with an internal groan.

I finaly grumble out, "Aargh... FINE! But just remember you suck Ward."

While Dana laughs triumphantly I look at Chloe when she asks, "What's going on, what's she want?"

"She is being a child and guilt tripping me." I reply with an eye roll, still hearing her laugh.

When she calms down she speaks again in a sing song voice, "I'm waaiting..."

I groan loudly and decide to get it over with and in an over exaggerated drone voice I say, "Oh Dana, the one, the only, the most beautiful and talented. Will you please give me your hand and know that..." I trail off with a huff not wanting to continue.

I Narrow my eyes at Chloe and her snickering as I hear Dana snort on the other end and say, "Thaaat...?"

Goddamn bitch! - I think in my head and I grumble something out.

But obviously not good enough for Dana when she says teasingly, "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

I huff in exasperation and say grumpily, "I love you, my queen!"

I turn my head to the side, with all three of them bursting out laughing, feeling my face get very hot. This is so fucking embarrassing!

After Dana finishes cackling she sing songs down the phone to me, "Oh Max! I love you too my handsome prince charming!"

"Whatever! I'm going now and you will be lucky if I come pick you up!" I reply, knowing full well I still will.

"Sure, sure you won't Max. See you soon my prin..." Dana starts teasing but I decide to cut her off and hang up, chucking my phone to my seat.

I look down at Chloe when I realize she is very quiet and her lips are pursed and I feel her body start to shake.

I roll my eyes at her, "Just get it over with!"

So, she howls with laughter, jostling me about with the force, "Hahaha! Oh my god Max! Oh wait, wait, prince Max." She says making herself laugh even harder.

I groan loudly and lean down, wrap my arms around her and squeeze her tight, "Chloooeee...!" As I Bounce a little on her lap.

She hugs me in her arms, "Sorry, sorry, I'll stop." But still snickering to herself.

After a few more minutes to allow her to calm down I say, "Hey, come on we should get moving." And kiss the top of her head when I finish.

She shakes her head against me and mumbles, "Nope, sorry, can't do it. Too comfy."

I laugh as she tightens her grip on me, nuzzling her head into my neck and then kisses me softly. I sigh contently and we stay like this for a while longer.

I don't remember having felt so at ease before. Like, I barely know this feeling anymore. It makes me get this uneasy sensation and it scares me a little.

I have not let someone in, in so long. In fact, probably ever now I think about it. Letting someone get close does actual scare me shitless. After everything that has happened. I don’t think I could take losing someone else.

While I am having my freak out in my head, I think Chloe must sense my unease and body stiffen because she pulls back a bit and asks, "Hey, are you ok?"

Oh fuck how do I explain this?


	8. The dating game.

"Hey, are you ok?" Chloe asks.

How can I explain what I'm thinking and without hurting her? I try to smile, but it comes off halfheartedly.

She gives me a concerned look, "You can talk to me you know? Whatever it is." She ends by kissing me softly on the cheek and looks at me with a really caring expression, waiting for me to reply.

I look at her face and she is being so open and patient with me and I'm getting that uneasy feeling again.

I take a deep breath and decide to tell her some of what I am thinking, "I'm fine. It's just... that I am not used to this..." I gesture between us both making Chloe draw her eyebrows together and give me a confused look.

I sigh and continue, "...You know, with the closeness, feelings and that sort of thing. I usually get the hell out before any of that happens. It's, easier..." I trail off at the end not looking at her and not knowing how to continue.

"Oh... I, see." I hear her say in a whisper, as she drops her arms from around me to her sides.

I lift my head to look at her face and she looks kinda hurt, sad. And her eyes are turned down. I think my heart might break with the sight of her right now.

I place my hand gently on her jaw and move her face to look at me but she won’t.

So as softly as I can, I say, "Hey Chlo, look at me, please?"

"Why?"

She then huffs a little like she is embarrassed to show herself to me, "Why, so you can let me down gently? Give me the whole, it's not you it's me speech? Well guess what, I don't want to hear it! So just get on with it and don't bother to waste your time on a fuck up like me. You should tell people before you make-out with them like that. Instead of leading people on."

Chloe's voice breaks a little and was getting quieter and quieter as she spoke. She looks away from me again and crosses her arms around her chest protectively.

"I'm not going to tell you that. If you really heard me, I said I don't 'usually' do this, and I'm not used to it because I never do..." I stop talking to take a deep breath, averting my eyes and I continue in a quiet voice, "...But I want to, with you and... it scares me."

It's dead silent between us for a moment. Then I feel Chloe shift a little and take my right hand, intertwining our fingers. Her right hand comes up to my cheek, stroking the backs of her fingers across it.

"I'm scared too. This, whatever this is, is really intense and we have only known each other for a short time. But I know I don't want to stop it. I want to keep going and experience more. You are so different than anyone I have ever met before. I don't do this sort of thing either but I have never felt like this and I am not going to fight it, I want it."

She pauses, averting her eyes, getting more and more embarrassed and mumbles, "I mean, if you want to, or whatever." Shrugging at the end trying to act cool, but her blush betrays her.

I start to giggle at her and she huffs, trying to act annoyed. But I can see she is trying hard to hold back her smile.

I decide to have a little fun to lighten the intense atmosphere, "I mean, yeah, it's whatever right..." I shrug as if it was nothing and continue, "...Especially for someone as badass as you."

Chloe cuts in and grumbles with a held back grin, "I am Hella badass!"

I laugh a little, "Well yes, of course you are totally badass. My sexy blue haired punk."

"Damn fucking right I am!" She replies whilst eyeing me with suspicion.

I can't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing, "O-oh my god you, you are sooo adorable." I wheeze out in between my laughter.

Chloe slaps my arm, "You little fucking shit!"

She puts her arms around me, squeezing me tight and whispers in my ear, "You're gonna Hella pay for it now."

So of course, I challenge her, "Oh really, and what are you gonna do about it, huh Elizabeth?"

She narrows her eyes at me and puts on a dangerous smirk. I swallow hard, not noticing in time, when she brings her hands under my t-shirt to start tickling me relentlessly, making me shriek out in surprise.

"Ahhhh, Chl... C-C, Chloeee, s-stop... ppleasse!" I'm laughing uncontrollably whilst trying to bat her hands away.

"Sshiit... CCh-Chloeeee s-stop, imma... I'ma, p-peeee myselff." I plead with her, because I actualy think I might if she carries on too much longer.

She just gives me a devilish look, "Bullshit Maxine! I said you were gonna pay and this is just the start. So if you gotta piss, go ahead! I'm not gonna stop you. I mean, it is kinda cold in here anyway, I could use the heat."

"Oohhh m-my god-d... yoou arr, you'rre awffuul." I wheeze, unable to catch my breath.

Chloe locks eyes with me and replies in a tantalisingly low voice, "I'm the worst!"

Jesus, she isn't going to let up and I am so not gonna pee myself. Think Max think... and then I remember what I had done before...

I crash my lips into hers and force my tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss and making her give a throaty moan.

Completely relenting, she runs her hands up my bare back, then scrapes her nails downwards. It makes me shudder and moan into her mouth. I bite her lip, running my tongue over it, before pulling back with a smirk. When I look at her, her eyes are still closed, lips puckered, not ready for the kiss to have ended. After a few more seconds, Chloe's eyes flutter open and she blinks a few times.

Upon seeing my face, she knits her eyebrows together, eyes narrowed, "That is cheating, you play dirty! You can't just use your cute lips like that." She pouts her bottom lip out at the end. But tries not to smile.

I roll my eyes, but smile at her sulking about her losing, "Oh please! Says you! You started the whole dirty play with your tickling and shit! And I told you I was gonna pee which wasn't a lie."

She grumbles, "Whatever, told you to just pee. And it was still cheating!"

I groan playfully, "Your just salty 'cos you lost." I finish by kissing her pouting lip.

"Am not and I didn't lose!" She mumbles playfully.

"Yes... you are... and... yes... you... did!" I say, kissing between each word.

She is trying so hard to stay in sulk mode at the moment. But she can't help her smile cracking and every kiss has her resolve crumble, until it's completely gone.

Chloe starts giggling, "Oh my god Max, you're so mushy." She is still giggling and kissing me back.

"Hey! I know you love my mushiness." I retort.

She just shrugs, "Maybe I do. Got a problem with that?"

"None." I reply, smiling down at her.

She kisses me, "Good." Kisses me again and hugs me tight after which I return.

After a while like this, I rub and pat her back a little and pull out of her embrace a bit. Chloe looks up at me with a dopey grin on her face and I can't help but smile back.

I lean down, kiss her on the forehead and start climbing off her lap back to my seat, with her asking, "Where you going?"

I chuckle at her, "Come on it's going to be..." I pause checking the time. "...4 o'clock soon and I have got to pick up Dana. Also gotta finish your truck to see if it will at least make it to the garage."

Chloe groans, "Nooo, I don't wanna!" Looking over to me with a cute little pout.

I laugh and shake my head, "Oh don't pout. You know what happened last time." I tease.

"Fiiine..." She whines, sticking her tongue out at me whilst starting the engine up.

"If you're good, I will buy you dinner." I say chuckling.

"Mmm, sugar momma! I am Hella hungry!" She says with a bounce and pleased grin.

I raise my eyebrow, then scrunch my face up in disgust at the pet name, "Eww, no! No sugar momma! That is sooo not gonna be a thing you call me!" I reply, with a hint of horror at the thought.

Chloe of course just starts cackling at me and after a moment to calm herself down she says, "Oh come on, you are so my sugar momma! Fixing my truck, giving me free meals and buying me dinner..." She trails off with her eyes growing wide and her jaw drops a little making me give her a really confused look.

I'm about to ask what's the matter when she gasps and stutters out, "I, you er, are you asking me out? Like, dating kinda thing, you know, you and me going out an..."

I start choking on the joint I had sparked up, when she had started her rambling and the word dating was mentioned.

"I, I, well dating, I mean, I didn't, you..." I stop talking, trying to calm my choking, breathing and my hammering heart, whilst she pats my back, keeping one eye on the road.

"Whoa there, you ok? I didn't mean to make you choke. It's cool if you didn't mean it like that. And you obviously didn't." She says with a one shoulder shrug and takes her hand away smiling at me, concentration back on the road.

She is trying so hard to play it off as nothing, but her smile doesn't reach her eyes and she is not as excited as before - it's subdued.

Fuck! I want to punch myself in the face over and over right now for freaking out. I mean, what is your goddamn problem Max? You would have asked her eventually anyway, wouldn't you? Yeah, I'm sure I would have, if I'm gonna do this right for once. Yeah right, so get your head out of your ass and say something! But what do I even ask? Do I ask for a date? Where would I even take her, I have never done this before.

"Argh." I groan out loud by accident.

Chloe turns her head slightly to me and asks, "What?"

"Oh, er, nothing. Just thinking." I reply, wishing the seat could swallow me whole right now.

"Really! Well careful, because it sounded like it hurt." She tries to joke, but it seems halfhearted.

Stupid, stupid Max! Why do I do this? I'm such an idiot! Come on, get it together. Ask the question and think of somewhere to take her. That's if she wants to, especially after I freaked. I mean look at her. Chloe is just sooo, perfect. She could have anybody she wants... No, stop it, stop trying to talk yourself out of this and find excuses. Chloe definitely seemed like she wanted to, so stop overthinking this. Woman the fuck up and do it! She doesn't seem materialistic, so nothing too fancy might suit her, maybe something fun then chilled and...

"We're here!" Chloe's voice pulls me from my internal battle in my head.

"Huh?" I say, looking around in a daze, seeing that we are at the cafe.

I have really got to stop spacing out so much I think as I look over at Chloe and see she is just sitting there, looking off into the distance.

She seems off and really kinda hurt, which isn't surprising, considering she thinks I shot her down again - which I suppose I did, I just didn't mean to.

I really don't want to be the cause of her hurt, but I am. God! Ok, do the truck and then ask her - make it better. Yeah right just as easy as that.

"Thanks Chlo, I will just sort your truck out and be in, in a few ok?" I say and smile, but Chloe doesn't really smile back.

"I... yep right sure. See you then."

She doesn't look at me, just gets out the car, shuts the door and makes her way to the cafe.

I give a frustrated sigh at myself and rub my hands over my face. I sit for a moment, then grab my keys, get out of the car, grab the stuff I need and lock up. Then make my way to Chloe's truck and get to work on it.

"Gotta make this right." I say out loud, over and over while I work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be a bit angsty. So get ready for the feels. But after that it starts getting good again.


	9. The blow out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. Just to let you know that this chapter is quite angsty with a lot of feels. Not too long of a chapter, but needed to further explain Max and her issues.

I make my way back to the cafe having finished on Chloe's truck. I will have to finish the rest on Sunday, it definitely needs more work.

I have been thinking about things and I will get Chlo to come out to try the truck and then I will ask her, in the vain hope that I haven't messed everything up like I usually do.

When I get inside the cafe I can see a couple of customers and Juliet and Jay are serving tables. I give them a nod and wave, then turn my attention to the counter where Dana, Rachel and Chloe are.

They all turn to me when they see me, each giving different facial expressions, which is kinda weird and a little unsettling.

Rachel is smirking at me - nothing new there I suppose! Dana looks like a mother about to scold a child - damn gonna be in for it! And Chloe, well Chloe just looks really upset but trying hard to hide it.

God, please don't look at me like that Chlo, I'm gonna make it up to you. This is all really overwhelming and making me want to run out the door and not look back. No, gotta face the music.

I take a deep breath, make my way around the counter and say, "Soo, all done for now. Still need to do work on your truck Sunday though. I was also wondering if you would wan..." I stammer my sentence at the end because Dana grabs hold of my arm and yanks me.

"Dana, what the fuck ar..."

"You. Me. Back. Right NOW! Unless you want me saying everything out here?" She says all this rather loudly, gesturing around the shop and a few people turn to see what the fuss is about.

I grumble a sarcastic, "No mother." And hear Rachel snickering and Chloe looks a little amused - bonus there I suppose.

Then Dana whips her head to me, narrowed eyes and hisses out, "What was that?"

I groan, "Jeez, nothing Dana."

She turns me around, shoving me forward saying, "That's what I thought."

I can practically feel that smug grin on her face right now. I roll my eyes, even though I know she can't see me. God she really could make you feel like a child sometimes.

When we get to the back Dana begins her scolding, "What the Hell is the matter with you Max?!! You practically jump Chloe's bones and then run completely cold. Why? Because of the word 'dating'! You're a fucking idiot you know that? I saw the way you looked at Chloe and it was so different than your usual thing of eyeing up someone for a snack. When you looked at Chloe it was like you had made the next years meals for everyday. She was so, so hurt looking when she came in here and of course she wouldn't say anything. So Rach and I had to prise it out of her. Why Max, why the hell would you do that?"

Fuck me that was some scolding, "Jesus Dana, was there any point in coming back here, with you wailing like a banshee to the whole cafe anyway?" I half joke back - probably not the best thing, because if looks could kill... But that was so loud and I have just made it worse, but I can't help my mouth.

"Oh I'm sorry, do you not like the volume or the subject matter we are talking about? Because do you know what I don't like? I don't like seeing you pull away from something that I know you want, that you need. What the fuck is the matter with you Max?" Dana shouts out, poking me in the chest.

And for once, she actually looks angry and disappointed with me. Fuck! I thought she was messing around at first, but it seems like something has snapped in her. I need to get out of here, I really don't want to have this out right now. And in the shop either!

I start to make my way to the door, "FOR FUCK SAKE MAX!!! TALK TO ME!!!" Dana shrieks out after me, as I enter back in the shop front.

I groan, "Can we like not do this in the middle of the coffee shop? We can talk later. There is something I need to do first and it's important." And I see Chloe and Rachel looking at us both.

I need to get away is all I can think, but Dana is hot on my heels. I think the dam has broken, because it is just pouring out of her right now. And she doesn't normally do this, especially in public.

"NO! No we can't talk later! Because there never is a later with you! Not anymore. You don't talk to me about anything, not like you used too. You shut everybody out, you even shut me out..."

"Dana please..." I try to interrupt, but she just keeps going.

She starts pushing me and she is so angry, "NO! You will listen for once and not runaway like you always do. You drink and drug yourself into total oblivion. You sleep with god knows who, because you are too out of your head, completely messed up to know and you go awol for days or end up in a hospital basically dead, or someone or me find you bleeding out somewhere. You are killing yourself Max and you are making us all watch!"

Dana keeps pushing me hard during this but I know she isn't done and just as I am turning away from her she angrily says, "All because of what happened! How many times Max huh, do we have to find you bleeding and completely fucked up out of your mind. Ever since your Dad and Brother died you're so diffe..."

I stop in my tracks and whirl around, hearing Dana gasp as she puts her hand to her mouth, knowing what she just said. She looks hurt but something has snapped in my head and I can't seem to find my brain to mouth filter either.

I shake my head and look at Dana and say in an uneasy tone, "What Dana huh?!! What, I'm different now! What the FUCK do you expect me to be? All happy and sunshine! Because that's not how this works. I mean, it's not even been two years yet since they... since they d-died."

I laugh with bitterness and sadness in my tone, "But that's the thing isn't it, they didn't just die did they? They were FUCKING m-murdered rright..." I stutter, feeling the first tear fall down my cheek but keep going, "...Right in front of me and I, I... I couldn't ssave... I mean, fuck Dana, I, I tried to to, stop it, I tried I stood in front... held him in m-my arms Dana, AAlex, his last, I watched him and I couldn’t I..." I'm crying hard I know, but I can't seem to hold it in.

My voice is cracking all over the place, "So don't tell me I'm different! I know I'm different ok! And I am trying so hard for all of you to be who I was. But I don't think I can anymore. I feel like she died with them that day, and I'm all that's left. Nothing left..."

Dana comes up to me saying, "I'm sorry Max, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn’t know I didn’t mean to..."

She tries to put her arms around me but I put my hand to the middle of her chest, holding her back and choke out, "D-don't... please."

"Max please! I'm sorry, I didn't..." Dana says crying streams of tears.

But I just need to get away, get away from here I think as I start moving back, noticing there is only us four here now and Chloe has stood up, looking like she is going to come over to me as both her and Rachel are looking really concerned.

"Fuck... I need to get out of here now." And I turn and head for the exit.

"MAX!" All three shout out to me in unison and start moving over to me.

But I just move faster.

"Please don't leave M-Max. I need you... You shouldn't be on your own like this. Please, I can't lose yyou again not again Max." I hesitate at the door for a moment at the quiver and desperation in Dana's voice. But I need to go to think.

"I'm sorry. I can't stay here. I need to go... It will be ok. Nothing like last time..." I pause and then say as I leave, "...I promise."

As I'm heading out I can hear Dana shouting after me that she loves me and that she is sorry. But my head is all over the place. So, I unlock my car and jump in slamming the door shut.

I hit the steering wheel hard a few times and scream out, "Fuuck!!!"

I start the engine and see Dana standing a few feet away from me shaking and crying. But I can’t take it, I can’t deal with this. I never can. So, with a head shake I screech out of the parking lot and onto the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, now that's over. I hope you all are getting a better idea of what Max has had to deal with. But fear not the next few chapters have got the right type of feels in it ;} I feel some Marvin Gaye coming on... Wow sorry that was really bad. I'll stop now.


	10. So close, yet so far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter here for you. Gets a little hot 'n' heavy. Also want to say a really big thank you to everyone still reading this. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside ;) I hope you enjoy the chapter.

I’ve been driving around for a while now on autopilot, when I notice the gravel road I'm driving down. I'm not surprised I would end up here really. I pull my car to a stop at the front of what is quite a large house.

I look up at it through my windshield, at one of my families homes. Or mine now, as my mom said I could have and use it for what or when I like.

I suppose some people would find it strange that I stay at Blackwell when I could stay here, but I always find it weird to stay by myself. It's too big and has too many memories.

I sigh and turn the ignition off, open my door and get out. I walk to the front door and look over it, turning to the passcode to unlock it. I punch in 04012007 - April 1st 2007, my brother Alex's birth date.

I hesitate a second before I press the button, when I do it turns green with a click. I take a deep breath and open up the front door and step inside.

I have been coming back here now and again, when I just need to get away and it brings back so many memories. Just the smell alone is like a nostalgia kick start, then the sight of everything.

I run my fingers over some of the photos of my family in better times, happier times and feel myself churning a little on the inside.

The first place I make my way to is the bar. I look over the many varieties there are, and end up taking out a simple bottle of Wild Turkey, my usual drink of choice. I also grab a couple of bottles of Hobgobblin beer from the fridge, open one up and down it whilst making my way to one of the living rooms that has the record player in it.

When I get there I put the empty bottle down and the whiskey on the table and crack open the other beer. Then I make my way over to the records to pick one out.

As I'm scanning over the large amount of music, I pause on one that I remember my Mum and Dad used to always put on and it makes me smile sadly at the memory.

I take another couple of swigs of my beer and pull the record out. Jefferson Aeroplane. I make my way to the record player, put it on the turn table and put the needle down. I listen as the first crackle of the needle starts to buzz through the speakers.

I snort a laugh and roll my eyes when the song starts up, thinking how ironic it is. The song being 'Somebody To Love', but leave it playing, down my beer and make my way to the couch. I plonk the empty bottle down on the table and slump down on the sofa, grab the whiskey bottle, take the cork out and take a couple of large gulps.

"Arrrr, love the burn." I say out loud.

I sit for a moment, just listening to the song and drink some more.

"God I really fucked up!" I say as my phone goes off, for like the hundredth time.

I take it from my pocket, looking at the screen as it's ringing and see it's Dana. I think about answering, but decide against it because I'm not in the right space of mind at the moment. It stops ringing and it makes me feel really bad. I will talk to her, but just not right yet. It starts ringing again, but this time it is a number I don't recognise. I decide to just stick it on silent and sling it on the table.

I take a few more swigs of my drink, before I decide I want to get my bong and just smoke.

I get up and start making my way to the back office, but make a pit stop realising I need a pee quite badly. So I make my way to the toilet and switch the light on. I blink a few times at how bright it is in here compared to the other room.

When I'm finished peeing, I kick my jeans off flinging them out of the door, same as my top because I can't really be bothered with them and I’m feeling quite hot. Being left in just my black boy shorts and dark reddy purple colour bra, nearly the same colour as my hair. I wash my hands and head to the back office.

When I'm there, I go in the cupboard in the back and get my bong out and one of my bags of weed. With that in hand, I go to the bathroom and fill the bong, then go back to the other room. I dump myself on the couch and the other stuff on the table.

As I start getting the bong ready, I hear ‘White Rabbit’ being played as I take some swigs of my drink. When it's all set up, I get my lighter and bring the bong to my lips. Placing my thumb over the whole at the back. I put the lighter to the green and suck in, listening to the water bubble.

I pull the lighter away and watch as the weed glows, then gets sucked down the tube, remove my thumb from the whole and continue taking the smoke in until it has all gone.

I place the bong on the table and hold my breath for as long as I can and then let the smoke spill from my parted lips.

"Haha, bucket lungs."

It is a nickname Dana and Rachel came up with for me, because I would really plug the bong and hold for a long while without coughing.

People always try and stitch me up by doing it really tight, but I would always manage to get it down.

I carry on this way, just drinking, smoking and listening to the music...

"Fuck sake Max, you left the door open! I told you she would be here."

"Fuck me! It smells like a cannabis factory in here!"

"I can here music on. It's coming from down there."

"This place is fucking huge!"

"Yeah one of many."

"Wow Max said they had money, I just thought, ya know. But I guess she was being modest."

"She told you that did she? Max doesn't tell anyone that!"

"She actually told me a lot of stuff."

"Hmm."

"Wait, there are clothes on the floor here... Oh look, more... clothes on the floor in here!"

"Oh fucking great! If there's gonna be a naked girl in there and they are fucking, I am gonna Hella flip my shit!"

"Max wouldn't do that to you, she isn't like that and she really likes you... a lot. I can see it."

"Yeah well we'll see."

"MAX!!!"

"See Chloe, no naked women... just a nearly hot naked Max! And empty bottles of booze and a lot of green all over the table!"

"I errr... I, I, wow, yeah."

"Hahahaha, oh my god Chloe, you're blushing! We might need to pop your eyes back in there sockets and pick your jaw up off the floor too."

"I, I... I am n-not... fuck off Rach."

"Haha, you really are too much, but she is really hot yeah! Is she ok Dana?"

..."Max? Hey Max?!"

I can voices and someone shaking me. I think it's Dana but I'm too tired for this and this early as well.

I bring my right arm up and try to swat her away grumbling, "Argh, D' it's too early! Max. Sleep."

I can hear giggling, sounds like more than one person but I'm probably just groggy from not being awake long enough.

"Come on Max, we want to party!" I'm sure that's Rachel.

I groan, "What are you both doing in my room?"

More laughing, great, not nearly awake enough for this.

"Haha, Max we're not in your room, we are at your house. You were asleep on the couch. Rachel and Chloe are here too."

I turn my head and squint my eyes a little and can just about make out a sliver of Dana.

I put my hand on the front of Dana's face and she giggles as I say, "I really like Chloe, shes mmm really beautiful and has really pretty eyes and is fun, badass and sexy, but also an adorable dork more. But shhh... ‘Cos she gets all sulky and pouts, which just makes her even more cute." I giggle at the end and Dana joins in too.

Then I hear the raucous bellowing of Rachel's laughter, "Oh, Jesus. Fucking. Christ! Did you hear that?! Oh wow! Cute, adorable, dork, Chloe." Rachel wheezes out.

I hear Chloe grumble out, "Fuck off bitch."

"Oh but wasted Max is so fun."

I turn my head slightly and can see Rachel plugging my bong as she sits on the other sofa.

I point my finger at her, "It's not so fun when you're wasted. Always trying to get off with me, give me a lap dance or hump me or some shit. And you're not always wasted."

The other two start laughing and Chloe teases, "Oh is that so! Me thinks someone has a wittle cwush!"

"I don't do any of that. And... I don't have a crush!" Rachel says, mumbling the last part and blushing.

Dana pipes in, "Well yeah you do Rach! All of it and we have lots of videos too. But Max said it wouldn't be right to put them up somewhere 'cos in most of them you are trying it on! Either you’re Humping, stripping or dancing for her. Or all of the above at once."

We laugh as Rachel starts choking on the smoke pouring out of her mouth.

When she calms her choking a little she mumbles to me, "Whatever! And I can't believe you filmed that!!"

"Hey, not me! I was always too busy trying to fend you off! Dana filmed it." I say through a giggle.

Rachel starts grumbling curses and not really looking at me when she asks, "You got anymore booze and weed Max?"

I sit up a little, rub my eye and loll my head to the side in thought, "Mhmm, booze at the bar and the weed is in the back office in the usual cupboard. Help yourself."

Rachel hums and jumps up excitedly, "Excellent thanks. Oh and Max..." She stops at the door, leans back dramatically and continues, "...You have some really hella sexy undies! Mmm..." And leaves laughing.

I look confused at the door where Rachel was, sit up fully and shout, "What are you talking about!?"

I look down at myself confused, "Oh um... where are my clothes!?"

Dana starts laughing, "Where you put them, flung throughout the hallway."

"Huh! I don't remember. Well that's good at least." I reply, trying to stand up, but I'm a little unsteady and Dana grabs me to keep me upright.

"Whoa there girl. Where you going?" Dana answers chuckling.

I look over and see Chloe with a little blush, just standing there awkwardly, not looking me in the eye.

"I think I should put some clothes on... you know with company and all." I gesture to Chloe.

"Alright but you stay here. I will go and get you some from your room k'." Dana tells me with a smile.

I smile back and pull her into a hug, "Thank you Dana. Sorry for my meltdown earlier and I love you lots." I murmur as I nuzzle my head against Dana's cheek.

She chuckles at me, "It's ok, you have nothing to apologise for. I should be saying sorry though, which I am, and I love you loads too."

I squeeze Dana a little, "Nah you're all good."

Dana chuckles, "Alright, alright, down girl." She squeezes me and we separate.

Dana starts walking to leave the room, but stops and says to Chloe, "See, extremely affectionate! Oh, and watch her." She winks at her.

Before Chloe can reply, I cut in, "Pfft, Jesus dude, I don't need a babysitter!"

Dana just waves me off with a snort, "Uh huh." She goes, leaving it just Chloe and I now.

We both stand there awkwardly for a moment, before I sigh, "You can sit Chlo, have a smoke or whatever."

Chloe looks up, albeit very slowly, trailing her eyes up my body. I raise my eyebrow and smirk a little at her. When Chloe gets to my eyes she blushes and looks away.

I snort a laugh and in a sultry tone ask, "See something you like?"

"I didn't, I wasn't." She groans and runs her hands through her hair, knocking her beanie onto the floor.

"What are you doing to me Max!? I don’t get like this, ever."

I can’t help laughing at her being flustered, "I'm not doing anything... yet!" I end with a wink and laugh harder at Chloe's head whipping up to me, her ever growing blush and she groans again.

"Come on you big dork." I say, and gesture for her to come sit.

But when she doesn't, I walk up to her, swaying a little and grab her hand, "I don't bite... much!" I purr out and pull her with me.

Chloe whines, "Maaaax..."

I chuckle and pull her down to sit on the couch, "Sorry, sorry. I just can't help myself around you." And I look down at our hands still together.

I run my thumb over her knuckles and she squeezes my hand in return.

Chloe clears her throat, "I know the feeling."

She shifts a little closer to me. I turn my head to look at her and her eyes are so intense, roaming my face searching for... something. I'm suddenly very aware that I am still in just my underwear. I don't feel wrong though, nervous yes, but in a good way.

I suddenly blurt out, "I was going to ask you out, before my mental blip I mean. I wasn't shooting you down when we were in the car. I just, I don't know, I got nervous I guess. But it felt right, you felt right likhmmph..."

I don't get to finish what I'm saying because Chloe is kissing me and she puts her hand on the back of my head, like she thinks I might run away or something.

I put my hand on her waist and run my fingers up her side. Chloe smiles and hums pleased at this and tightens her grip in my hair. She bites and sucks on my bottom lip, then runs her tongue over it. We open our mouths and deepen the kiss, joining our tongues and moaning in unison at the contact.

We can both feel the passion, the want and need for each other. It's like nothing I have ever experienced before. It's intoxicating and I can't get enough of her.

I put my hand in her blue hair, tangling my fingers and tug her as close to me as I can and she lets out a deep whine in the back of her throat. I run my other hand slowly down her side, over her hip, and rake my nails down her thigh.

I feel Chloe shudder, her breath deepens and breaks the kiss to moan out, "Maaax."

She immediately crashes her lips back into mine, with such a hunger that I can't help but let out a moan of my own.

I move my hands to her shoulders and push her jacket off them. Chloe quickly yanks her jacket off and kicks her boots off at the same time. I grab her jacket and chuck it aside. We break the kiss, locking eyes and staring intently with such desire.

I lower my voice and say, "Lay down." And bite my bottom lip.

Chloe eagerly manoeuvres herself to lay down. I crawl up her body and place both my hands on either side of her head, placing my right thigh between her legs and pushing up to her warm centre. Chloe gasps at the contact, bringing her hands to my back, digs her nails in and pulls me down into her more.

I rest on my elbows and take her face into my hands just looking over her features breathing out, "You're so so beautiful."

Chloe blushes, then scoffs, "Don't."

I smile, kiss her and say, "Don't. Don't what? Tell you how beautiful you are? The fact that I have never seen anything as enrapturing as you... as perfect. I could get lost in you. I want to get lost in you."

I notice her eyes avert from mine with what I said, like she doesn’t want to believe it. As I lean down to kiss her lips. Chloe wraps her arms tight around me, pulling me flush against her.

She kisses me almost desperately and I kiss her back with just as much, letting our tongues glide against each other, and she moans into my mouth.

I move my thigh harder against her and Chloe lets out a strangled moan of my name and starts grinding on my thigh as I move with her and hear both of our breathing becoming more laboured.

I move my hand down her side to the hem of her shirt and under, making Chloe whimper slightly when I graze her with the tips of my fingers. I drag my nails up her stomach and she digs her nail's into my back as I run my finger just under the edge of her bra, making her pant more heavily.

She pulls away from my lips with a gasp, locking eyes with me and rasps out in a pleading tone, "Max, please!?" And she starts grinding harder against me.

I move my lips to hers kissing her hard, suck on her tongue and then bite on her bottom lip. I start trailing kisses and bites along her jaw to her neck and push my fingers under Chloe's bra, sliding my palm over her soft breast.

"Ugh, M-Max, AHHH..." She groans out deeply.

I run my tongue up Chloe's neck to her ear and around the edge, biting gently on her earlobe.

Her hips start bucking upwards trying to find more purchase and she is moaning heavily in my ear.

I start squeezing her boob, gently at first and say in a sultry voice, "The moment I first saw you, I knew I wanted you, to touch you, to feel all of you. And fuck... it's so much better than I could have ever of imagined."

I then start to really squeeze her boob. Rolling and tweaking her nipple with my finger and thumb, grinding my thigh hard into her hot pussy.

Chloe gives out a high pitched almost scream, then rasps out, "M-Max, OH f-fuuuck... uhhg. I, I'maaa..."

She doesn't finish because of a loud moan that draws from the back of her throat, when I start to nibble and suck on the pleasure point just below her ear.

I can feel Chloe start to shake a little and she groans out needily, "I, I, Max, I n-need, argh."

I stop the attention on her neck to lift my head and lock eyes, but not stopping any other movements and ask in a stern tone, "What? Tell me what you need."

I squeeze a little harder on her breast and roll my hips hard into her to emphasise what I'm asking.

Chloe’s eyes roll back and arches her back a little and cries out pleading, "MA-AAX... p-please t-t unhg fuuck touch..."

Chloe drags her nails hard down my back, hard enough to have probably drawn blood, making me groan out in pleasure, "Fuuck Chloe." And I crash my lips into hers.

Her hands go down to my ass and straight under my shorts and squeezes hard, digging her nails into me, making me moan into her mouth, Chloe moaning too.

I pull back from the kiss about to say something when...

"HAHAHAHA!!!"

Followed by, "Oh for fuck sake Max! We thought you two were going to be talking! You just can't keep it in your pants can you!?"

Chloe and I completely stop our movements and I whip my head up at the offending voices and narrow my eyes.

Rachel smirks and snickers, "Please, don't let us stop you! It was Sounding like someone... Ahem Chloe... Was really enjoying themselves."

I take my hand off of Chloe's boob and out of her top and flip Rachel off, "Fuck you!"

Rachel snorts, "I think you were already doing that for someone else!"

Chloe buries her head in between my shoulder and neck, hugging me tight against her and groaning.

Rachel just can't seem to keep her lips from flapping and continues, "Yep, definitely Chloe getting a good seeing to!" And laughs at herself, looking rather smug.

"God Rach do you have to?!" Dana says huffing a little, and they both come and sit on the opposite couch, putting their stuff on the table.

I go to move but Chloe restricts me, holding on to me tighter.

I chuckle and then kiss the top of her head, "Hey Chlo, kinda gotta let me go here so I can move." And I feel her shake her head against me.

I laugh, running my fingers through her hair and lean down to her ear, "Come on babe, you don't need to be shy."

I hear Chloe mumble, "I'm not." Against my skin.

I chuckle and start peppering her face and head with kisses, feeling Chloe squirm and giggle, but I don't relent and say between kisses, "But baby, we have guests, alcohol, a big bag of weed to smoke and most importantly..." I pause to kiss her lips, "...We have your Hella badass punk reputation to protect!" She is visibly shaking with laughter now, face red, but I keep kissing her.

Chloe grabs my face, holding me back and still laughing, she manages to say, "M-M-Max, o-oh my goodd, s-stoopp. Pl-please..."

I laugh, "Nope! Afraid not! No can do! You have broken the mush dam, there's no sealing it now!"

Chloe wheezes trying to catch her breath, "I, I can't, you gotta s-stop, I can't breeeath..." She says leaning up and kisses me to stop me from doing or saying anything else and it kinda has the desired effect. Damn you Chloe and your distracting lips, I think to myself.

"Jesus fucking Christ! You two are so sickeningly cute together. I think I might actually hurl!" Rachel says with a really scrunched up face.

"Oh! I sorta forgot you were here. You know, with the hot girl under me and all." I say and look down at Chloe and wink.

Chloe rolls her eyes, but grins, "I'ma have to Hella squeeze that mush outta you." And then wraps her arms and legs around me, squeezing me tight to prove she will.

I just nuzzle her neck and kiss her softly, "Yeah, you do that." And kiss her again.

Chloe sighs and kisses the side of my head, lips lingering.

Rachel snorts, "See, I told you she was all mushy and cuddly when she's wasted!"

"Whatever Rach." I mumble.

I kiss Chloe once more and try to sit up but can't, being wrapped up in her.

"Come on Chlo, I just want to have a quick smoke and that."

Chloe starts grumbling but loosens her limbs on me, letting me sit up as she does too.

I feel Chloe run her fingers over the scars on my back, making me jerk forward and she drops her hand to the sofa.

I stand and quickly walk over to get my vest that Dana got me and put it on. I know if I were to look at Chloe now, she will have the most hurt and dejected look on her face. But I just really hate it so much. I'm really self conscious about them and I very rarely let people see me because of it. Bizarre I know, considering I'm in my underwear, but I kinda forgot. God I'm a dick!

Rachel suddenly speaks up after a moment, "Soooo, now that you two have finished rutting and whatever that just was. Wanna play a game or something?"

I turn to Rachel about to reply but notice Dana with a weird expression on her face. She has also been extremely quiet for her too.

I raise my eyebrow at her, " Sure Rach. Err, what's up with her." I ask pointing to Dana.

I pick up the stuff for the bong, go sit on the other sofa and start plugging.

Rachel replies with a shrug and snaps her fingers at Dana, "Hey girl you in there. Wanna play a game?"

Dana blinks a couple of times, then replies, "Yeah, yeah of course. Game, what game?"

"Well that was weird." I mumble, picking the bong and lighter up and hold them out for Chloe to take.

Chloe raises her eyebrow looking at me, then the bong and takes it hesitantly saying, "You don't need to make me them and stuff... but um, thanks." And gives me a tentative smile.

"I know, but I wanted too." And smile at her.

Chloe quietly says, “Thank you.” And takes her hit, then passes me the bong back with the cutest shy smile.

I start making one for myself and ask, "Hey Chlo, do you want to pick some music to listen to?"

Chloe grins and sits forward, "Really? You sure?"

She jumps up excitedly when I nod and grin at her, "Hella sure!"

Chloe giggles and runs over to the vinyl selection.

I take my bong hit as Rachel asks, "So what game you want to play?"

"Er, I suppose there is the same old one of 'Would you rather?', 'Paranoia', which could be a bit slow when you want to get your drink on, or 'Most likely'."

Rachel gives me a don't know what that one is look, so I say, "Well you pull a statement out like... 'Who is most likely to run down the street naked?' then we all point to the person we think is most likely to and whoever has the most votes has to drink that many shots."

"Ooohh, I like that one! Lets play that!" Rachel says excitedly.

"Yo Dana! You okay? You're awfully quiet there!"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm good. You got any joints made?" Dana asks.

I raise my eyebrow, pull out a joint and throw it over to her, "I, yeah, of course. You don't gotta ask, you know that?"

Dana catches it and smiles, "Yeah, I know. And thanks Max."

"Of course.".

"Oh man, this is Hella sweet! So much choice! Oh yeah, gotta put this on!" I hear Chloe say, as I stand up.

"Whatever you want Chlo."

"Whatever I want mmm?" Chloe says with a cheeky grin, looking me up and down.

I walk up to her, then run my finger from her chin down her neck, down the middle of chest to her stomach.

"Mmhm, 'whatever' you want." I say in a low husky voice and bite my bottom lip as I finish.

Chloe takes a shuddery breath and gives an airy, "Fuck!"

I start to turn and look back at Chloe to reply, "I wouldn't mind!"

I start to laugh when I hear Chloe say in a very breathy tone, "Jesus Max!"

I chuckle, then turn back to the others, "I'll just get a pad and pen and I'll be right back."

They all nod and I make my way to the study.


	11. Curiosity

After grabbing all the stuff I need for the game. I start making my way back to the others, but hear some noises from the kitchen. When I get there, I notice that it is Dana.

I smile and make myself known, "Hey D' you got the munch?"

Dana jumps a little, with a yelp of surprise.

I laugh at her as she mumbles around her mouthful of food, "Defis, Mmhax wou smeard ma."

I laugh again at Dana attempting to talk, "Come on now, English please."

She chews and swallows the food, "I said Jesus Max, you scared me." And she chuckles a little.

"I know, I'm just teasing is all." I pause a moment thinking Of something I won’t to ask.

I take a deep breath and ask carefully, "Dana what's wrong? And please don't say nothing, or you're fine, because you have been acting off since you came back in the room where Chloe and I were."

Dana avoids eye contact and doesn't say anything. I stand patiently waiting until she is ready and make it obvious that I'm not going anywhere until I get an answer.

After what seems like an age, Dana sighs and starts talking, "I don't know really. I mean, it's stupid, I just... I just feel like I'm going to lose you. It's like, I feel as if I have lost some of you before Chloe was even on the scene, but now... You two act like you have known each other your whole lives?! And I know it's selfish, but the way you look at each other, and are with each other. I mean, you have even said things to Chloe that you have never told me. I have never seen you like this before. It's like your in lo..." She trails off at the end, takes a deep breath and says quietly, "...Sorry."

I take a few seconds to think over what Dana has said, then it clicks. 

"You're jealous!" I state matter of factly, with a grin.

Dana opens and closes her mouth a couple of times like a fish out of water.

She then crosses her arms and shakes her head grumbling out, "I'm not jealous."

I snicker and in a teasing tone reply, "Oh my god! That's it! You're jealous!" She just huffs, turning her head to the side. 

So I tease a little more, "You so are! I mean, it's only natural! I am pretty awesome aren't I?!" I finish with a shit eating grin.

Dana groans and whines out, "Maaaax..." Stomping her foot a little at the end.

I laugh a bit at her, but calm myself down so as to be a bit more serious and not tease.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. It's just you have absolutely nothing to be worried about. I mean, yeah, I like Chloe. Like, really really like her. And you are right, I have never been anything like this before, and I can't explain it either. That moment in the cafe when we first saw each other and locked eyes. It was like the whole world melted away and it was just us, being frozen in time."

I take a deep breath walking over to Dana, knowing this part will be difficult.

"But the thing is, is that I'm scared shitless. As in, I'm fucking terrified! These feelings that I have just make me want to run away and hide, because it would be SO much easier. Ever..... ever since my er... my Dad and B-Brother, I have pushed the world away. I even pushed you away. But you never once gave up on me, like ever. You were there with me by my side, through all the shit I put you and everyone else through. But you never let go of me, you pulled me out the other side and saved me so many times. And I mean I literally wouldn't be alive now if you hadn't saved my life... So in a very, very long winded way, I'm saying I need you Dana and I can't do this without you." I half sob, half laugh at the end. 

Dana rushes over to me, embracing me in a big tight hug, crying into my neck.

Dana chokes out, "I always will Max. I'll always be here for you no matter what... always."

I stroke Dana's back and we stay like this for a few moments. Then I pat her back a couple of times, kiss the side of her head and chuckle, "God damn it! I have turned into a great big sap, it's absolutely disgusting... come on, let's get back."

Dana laughs through a sob and wipes her eyes, "Hahaha, yeah, alright."

She starts walking, but pauses to tease, "Yeah you really are a big sap!"

I laugh as I push her shoulder, "Bitch!"

She snickers and I follow her out. As we make our way to the others, I can hear Chloe and Rachel talking.

Dana puts her hand up saying, "Wait." As we stand at the door.

I give her a confused look and she whispers, "I want to hear what they're talking about. I heard your name."

I shake my head, "Jeez Dana, you just can't help yourself can you?! You’re a Goddamn gossip monger!"

"Shhhh..." Dana whisper shouts at me.

I roll my eyes at her and cross my arms, standing impatiently.

"So were you two actually doing it before? Because it sounded like Max got you there?" I hear Rachel ask and then Chloe groans.

I feel wrong listening in on them, but I feel curiosity gnawing. I think Dana has rubbed off on me too much.

I'm brought from my thoughts at Chloe's hesitant voice, "No we weren't, but near enough. If you two hadn't shown up... Fuck that felt so insanely good! I mean, Max had barely done anything and I was almost there! I have never felt anything like that before. I felt like I was gonna Hella lose my mind. How the fuck does she do that!?"

I hear Rachel snort, "Haha yeah, I heard you remember!? She is really good isn't she..."

Chloe cuts in, in a high pitched screeching, "Whaaat, you two have fucked!? Who hasn't she fucked!? That's great!!"

Wow, that hurts Chlo. I think to myself.

"No, no unfortunately we haven't. I mean, don't get me wrong, I have tried countless times, but Max never would. She always said she wouldn't with a friend. That it would make it too weird. Been there, done that she said. We kissed a few times and that was good, like really good, but mostly because I forced it. I wanted more, a lot more, she is such an incredible person, arrgh... The things I heard from others and the ones she was fucking... uhh, er, sorry, you don't want to hear this."

"You're hella right! I don't wanna hear this." Chloe replies angrily.

There is silence for a few moments, then Chloe starts up again, "How many has she been with?"

"A Hella lot. I don't know a number. I don't even think Dana knows either." Rachel replies.

God that makes me sound like a fucking cheap slut! I can see Dana looking at me, giving a 'it's ok' look, whilst taking my hand and squeezing.

"...Oh." I suddenly hear Chloe say, like she has no idea what to say to that.

After a few seconds she continues, "So what, is she just using me then? Like someone to fuck and throw aside!?"

I wince and tense up at that. I can't believe she would think that after I told her she was different. That I felt things I hadn't before.

"Max." I hear Dana say.

I shake my head and say, walking backwards, "I need t-to get something. I will be back in a minute." And turn away to go up stairs.

"Max wait, I'll come with you." Dana half yells to me.

"NO!" I say firmly, making my way up the staircase.

I go to my room, closing the door behind me, with a bit more force then I meant to. I walk over to one of my chest of draws and pull out a pair of skinny black jeans with rips in them and put them on. 

I go over to my bed, sit on the edge and start to think as I put my head in my hands.

"Am I really so untrustworthy? Of course I fucking am! I'm a complete fuck up! Why would she believe anything I say? She doesn't even know me, apart from being a messed up slut, who fucks ‘em and leaves them."

I groan and flop back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling, "But it's so different with Chloe. I've never felt like this before. The hurt I heard in Chloe's voice when she said all that. I could feel my heart break. Maybe it's safer this way and I don't ever have to hear or see Chloe hurt because of me. I would never forgive myself... But I don't want to, I want to see this through, but..." I trail off, raking my hands through my dark red hair, with a loud groan.

I sit up, take a deep breath, stand and start making my way downstairs, still not knowing what to do.

I stop at the bar, grab a beer out of the fridge and make my way back to the others. As I get to the door, I can hear heated voices. Dana sounds really angry saying stuff about how could you, I cant believe you or something like that. I think about listening, but after last time I think I've heard enough.

I push the door open and walk in, not really making eye contact, but I know that they’re all looking at me and the conversation has stopped. 

I sit down on the sofa, open my beer, down it and put the empty bottle on the table.

I grab my bong and start to plug it saying sarcastically, "Good to know I'm a great source of conversation!"

Not looking up, I light my bong and hear Chloe stammer a sentence, "W-we weren't t-talking about you."

I blow my smoke out, then grab the bottle of Whiskey as I snort, "Uh-huh. If you say so. So what'cha talking about then? Must be 'REALLY' private to stop and go silent when I come in."

I take a gulp of my drink and look up as no one says anything. I grab a smoke and spark it up taking a couple of drags. I raise my eyebrow at the avoidance of eyes and speech.

"Should I go out and come back in? Or not bother coming back?You know, to get your stories straight and keep your secrets."

I roll my eyes and groan at getting nothing, "Well fuck, this is some good times we're having here! I think I might actually pee myself right now from all the excitement!"

I hear Dana snort a laugh and I look up at her with a smirk. I take another gulp of my drink and I am about to say something, when I see my phone flashing on the other side of the table.

I go to grab it, but before I can Rachel snatches it up and answers it.

"RACHEL!" I half shout.

She just ignores me, snickers and says down the phone, "I'm very sorry, but I'm afraid I don't provide that sort of service!" And then starts laughing.

"Rach, who the hell is it!?" I ask in an irritated tone.

"Someone who wants a booty call!" Rachel replies smirking, then chucks me my phone.

I take a quick glance at Chloe, who turns her head away from me, arms crossed, trying to look angry. But she looks hurt and upset.

I try and breath easily, put the phone to my ear and say, "Hello?” It's Emma I realise and she starts saying some things about meeting up for some 'fun'. But I'm not really listening, I just need to end this quick. And for good.

"Em, EM... EM!" Jesus Christ I think, when she doesn't listen. She always was a talker.

"EMMA! Look, I'm sorry but no! No, no, no, as in, NO! It's not gonna happen, as in again."

I pause, as she starts to get a bit louder and angry but I cut in over her, "Actually yes, there is..." I start to say as I look over at Chloe, "...Yeah I told you it was a one time thing so no..." She gets angrier, “...And I would never do that to her...She is More to me than you would know!” I end a little angry myself.

She starts to shout down the phone making me pull it from my ear a little, but I just say firmly, "Look, no, it’s not gonna happen ever! So lose the number. Look, I gotta go." I hang up and chuck my phone on the couch.

After a moment, Rachel pipes up, "Well she sounded Hella pissed with you at the end!"

I shrug, sit on the couch, down a bit more drink and take a pull of my joint then hand it to Chloe. Who at first gives me a slightly pissed off face, but takes the joint anyway. 

She says after a moment, "So you not going to fuck her then?!" In a tight clipped tone. Then takes a deep drag of the joint, turning her head from me.

Well I suppose she would think that!

"I know what you think of me Chloe! That I just go around using people for sex."

She looks at me with slightly wide eyes and raised eyebrows, "No, I don't, I..."

"Yes you do!..." I cut in, "...You think I'm just using you for some cheap fuck to use and what, cast you aside?! After everything I said to you and how I feel about you. That fucking hurts Chlo! I have 'Never' told anyone else that before. Everybody I have been with knew right from the start, before anything happened that I don't want anything more with them... a relationship. Yet I never once told you any of that. But you don't trust me and I get it! Why would you?! So let's just forget it and move on!"

I take a few deep breathes after my giant monologue and notice everyone looking at me with astonished looks on their faces, mouths slightly open and eyes wide.

I grab the bottle of Whiskey and take a few big swigs. I feel Chloe put her hand on mine, pulling down with the bottle. I try and pull away, but Chloe won't let go and holds on tighter.

She then takes the bottle away saying, "I'm sorry Max, okay? I'm so sorry. You told me you were scared right? Well, I am Hella fucking scared too! Fuck Max, this is so intense between us but I don't want to be anywhere else. When you run off before, I felt like I was gonna go mad. It's like I'm on a drug or something and you're it! And I can't get enough. Before my Dad died I always thought there was something slightly missing. But after he was taken, my whole world was dark. Until... until I saw you. Fuck this sounds like the cheesiest thing ever, but I saw light, colour again. And I won't let you take that away." Chloe growls out the last part.

Fuck that was hot! But before I can even blink, she crashes her lips into mine, with so much force that I'm sure they're gonna bruise. She then forces my lips open with her tongue and grabs my hair and waist to pull me closer.

We let out slight moans at the intense passion of the kiss, as our tongues fight each other for dominance. My hand's are in her hair, one pulling and the other my nails are scraping along her scalp, making her groan with want.

I pull her head back slightly and bite her bottom lip then say in a husky aroused fuelled voice, "Fuck Chloe. I can’t get enough of you!!"

"I know, I know. Neither can I..." Chloe replies, sounding almost desperate.

I am going to say something when I hear someone clear their throat, "Ahem... Soooo... do you want us to leave the room or..." Dana trails off. 

Rachel cuts in, "Fuck that! It was just gettin’ good! I didn't know if they were gonna fight, fuck or both at the same time!!! That was Hella fuckin hot! So please, continue." Rachel slaps her thighs and sits back, getting comfy.

Dana almost looks horrified, scrunching her face, and vigorously shakes her head, "EWWW!!! NO, NO!!! Please don't! I don't want to see or hear any of that! There has been far too much seeing and hearing already!"

Chloe and I laugh, with Rachel saying, "Fucking prude!"

Dana pushes Rachel playfully and retorts, "I am so not a prude. You're just a perv."

We all laugh and I extricate myself from Chloe, or try to at least, because Chloe puts both her arms around me, pulling me close.

"Come on, let's play. We need some fun and drink to forget about all this angsty shit." I suggest.

I get a, "Fuck yeah!"

"Hella!"

And "About time!"

I grin, "Right, so we should all write down a load of stuff, stick it in this cup, aaaand, I think we should change it up a little. Like, we should all write a few truth and dare questions down and we have to do them if we pick one."

Everyone nods and hums in agreement and we get to work. After about ten minutes everything is set up, with everything written down and plenty of drinks ready.

"Alright, who's got first dip then?" I ask.

Of course Rachel calls out, with her hand already in the glass to pick one out.

"Come on baby, give momma somethin' good!" Rachel cheers herself on.

Dana huffs, "Dear god girl. Get on with it will you!"

Rachel mumbles something under her breath, just loud enough to hear "Someone needs to get laid."

Dana glares daggers at her, with a retort ready on her tongue, but Rachel cuts her off, "Haha, here we go. Right, who out of all of us is most likely to have sex in public, with people around?"

Everyone right off the bat, points at me and I point at Rachel.

"Fucking really!? All of you!? No time to think at all!?"

They all start laughing and Dana says, "Oh come on Max, it was barely two weeks ago that you were fucking that girl in the club up against the wall."

"Haha, oh god yeah, she was hot! You had her nearly on the dance floor! Ooohh yeah, and then in that diner in the bathroom. I mean, we could hear her from where we were. Fuck she was a screamer." Rachel says excitedly.

I can feel Chloe bristle and tense up against me at all this, so I quickly jump in before they can say anymore and change the subject, "Alright fine! Just shut it." And down my first shot, followed by the next two in quick succession. 

"You know this isn't quite fair! I've already had a butt load to drink." I grumble making them all laugh.

"Maybe that's our plan! To get you totally wasted." Dana teases.

I roll my eyes and turn to Chloe, "Hey babe, your turn."

Chloe blushes a little and averts her eyes. I kiss her on the lips and smirk at her getting embarrassed. She quickly sits up, grabs the glass and picks one out.

Chloe clears her throat and reads the question out, "Who out of all of us is most likely to get arrested for drunk and disorderly?" Everyone points at Chloe, with Chloe pointing at me.

She groans with an eye roll, "Pfft! Whatever!" But has a grin.

I gasp in feigned hurt with my hand on my chest, at Chloe pointing at me, "How could you? You wound me Miss Price."

Chloe snorts and gleefully replies, "Oh come now Miss Caulfield. You may look and act all sweet and innocent, but that is so far from the truth."

I push her shoulder playfully and retort, "You just wait! I'll show you sweet and innocent. But right now..." And kiss her hard on the lips.

Chloe lets out a little yelp at the unexpectedness of it, but soon kisses back. But I pull away before she can get into it and she tries following my lips.

I laugh a little and smirk at her saying in a sing song voice, "Now drink up princess." And then snicker as Chloe looks at me, blinking a couple of times and blushing.

After a moment she says, "You're fucking scatological!" And downs her drinks.

I grab the glass, pick a piece of paper, open it and read it out loud, "Who is most likely to get married first?"

We all point at Dana with Dana pointing at Chloe.

"Really?! Because I don't even have anyone do I." Dana snarks and starts to down her drinks.

I smirk, "Oh I think there could be someone on the horizon."

Rachel and Chloe chuckle, with Dana giving me a confused look.

"What's that supposed to mean? And why are you laughing?!" Dana asks, with a huff of irritation.

"I don't know, just an observation." I reply, as I spark up a joint.

"Hmph, whatever! Well, I think you and Chloe are gonna get married before me!"

I start choking on my joint as soon as the words leave Dana's mouth.

"Wow Max, you do know you're not actually getting married right?!" Rachel says with a smirk.

I take a swig of drink to ease my cough and go to answer, but Chloe says something instead, "Yeah and thanks! It's good to know what marrying me would do to you."

I look at Chloe and she looks a little rejected, put out.

I try to smile and start rambling, "Hey, it's not like that. It's just the word marriage, really. I mean, we, you, were."

Everyone starts laughing at my freaking out.

"Jesus relax Max. It's not like I asked you to marry me! 'Yet' anyway. So chill." Chloe says as she takes my hand, laces our fingers together and kisses the back of it.

I smile at the gesture, then it settles in my brain what Chloe just said at the end.

I whip my head in her direction to look at her and I must have a panicked expression on my face, because Chloe looks confused but also a little concerned, "What... What's the matter?"

"YET! I, what do you mean YET!?!" I shriek out quite hastily, in a pitch high enough for dogs to hear.

Chloe just looks at me with a sweet smile and shrugs, "Well yeah we are gonna. So yeah, yet!"

And with that she takes the joint from where it hangs from my lips, kisses me, takes a pull of the joint and passes the glass to Dana.

I, well, what the fuck do I even say to that?! She has to be joking. Yeah of course she's joking! That's gotta be it.

As I sit here stunned and dazed, my attention is bought back to the sound of Dana's voice.

"...Lose your virg..." There's a pause where Dana doesn't finish, but I think we all get it.

She looks at me and I catch her eye, but look away slightly as she continues, "...Lose my virginity to."

"Oh now it gets good, cos' you never told me who it was!..." Rachel says, seeming very excited and continues, "...I mean, I kept asking you but you would never give it up. Just you were fifteen and that was it. So come on, spill! Tell us the juicy details!"

Dana glances at me again and then begins, "Ok, alright... it was Max. There. Right your turn."

Rachel sits stunned for a moment, then gasps and screeches out, "Wait, wait, wait, wait... MAX! As in Max, Max. The Max sat there?!" Rachel points at me and I shift in my seat slightly.

Dana nods, "Yes Max. It's not a big deal."

Rachel shakes her head retorting, "Not a big deal?! Are you kidding me!? I didn't even know it was a girl!? Let alone it was Max! So come on, do tell! How was it? I need details!" She ends grinning and bouncing in her seat.

"You do NOT need details." Dana says.

Chloe speaks after being silent, "Yeah, we really DON'T need details!!"

She speaks in a rather irritated tone as she takes her arm from me and crosses her arms.

"Oh shush you. If you're gonna sulk, do it quietly! I want to know what went down." Rachel says to Chloe, who just grumbles something under her breath looking the other way.

Dana groans, "Fine, I will tell you this. Yes, it was Max. And yes, we were fifteen. We were messing around and had been drinking a little. We were kissing and one thing led to another and that's it. End of story."

"But was it good?! Did she, you know, 'rock your world'? Come on, you gotta give me more than that!"

Dana and I both groan, but before I can say anything, Dana says something I didn't expect, "Yes ok! Yes she did. The best I've ever had. Even if it was our first time ok? So can you please drop it?!"

Rachel starts up again, "Oh my god! The best you've had wow that's some feat mmm. This is so gooood I ca... Wait, wait! You said OUR first time! You mean Max's first time, was you?!?!"

I groan in exasperation and say, "Fuck Rachel! You're like a dog with a bone! You know that right!?"

Then Chloe makes a snarky comment, "Sounds like you're the one with the bone."

"Wow, real nice! Thanks Chlo. That's really kind of you to say that!" I reply, a bit annoyed and start making a bong hit up.

Chloe sighs and says, in more of an apologetic tone, "I'm sorry ok Max. I didn't mean it. That wasn't cool. It's just that you have had all these people and I have to keep hearing about it. And it kinda pisses me off."

"It's not like I'm the one who keeps bringing them up though is it? So please don't keep giving me a hard time and saying those hurtful things to me, for something that I can't change. This is me, or was, and I'm sorry. Just please don't be jealous or whatever because I told you I don't want anyone else ok? Just you." I say all this in a quite fast ramble, finish the bong I was making and take a hit. 

As I let the smoke spill from my lips, Chloe shifts closer to me, wraps her arms around me and pulls me close against her. She then nuzzles into the crook of my neck and breaths in deeply, pressing and leaving her lips on my skin.

I chuckle a bit at her affection, wrapping my arms around her and say, "It's ok Chlo. Let's just forget it and play, alright?."

Chloe kisses my neck a couple of times and murmurs, "Mmm hmm." into my skin. 

Her lips and breath tickle my neck, sending a shiver down my spine and it makes Chloe laugh.

"Shut it." I say playfully.

I turn my head to Rachel and say, "Come on Rach your turn."

Rachel shakes her head and mumbles, "I can't fucking take it! You two are Hella disgusting!"

We share a laugh and continue the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter should be out in a couple of days. Hope to see you there.


	12. Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just to let you know, the song used in this chapter is - Angel by Massive Attack. I suggest maybe listening to this particular song when it appears in the chapter, especially if you haven't heard it before, as I think it will give the certain feeling that I'm going for in that particular part.

We have been playing the game for nearly two hours now. And after lots of laughs, smoking and many, many drinks, we only have a few questions in the glass left to do. This is probably a good thing, because we are all really wasted by this point.

It's Chloe's go next. So I pass her the glass, as she has yet to fully let go of me, not that I'm really complaining.

Chloe picks a question out and starts to read it out loud, as I put the glass back on the table.

"R-right so, who is-hiccup-most llikely tooo..." Chloe trails off going into a fit of giggles.

"Oh my Gad... you is sooo wasted... Hmm ha I think I might be a little too." I say, starting to giggle too, with Dana and Rachel following suit soon after.

This is pretty much how it has been most of the night, the more drunk and stoned we get.

After a couple of minutes we calm down a little and Dana speaks up, "Alright, alright, alllriight haha, ok. What's the likely most of us..."

We all start laughing at Dana who just giggles, swaying a little with a lazy hiccup and bops her head down on the arm of the sofa.

Rachel slaps her ass, making Dana yelp in surprise and Rachel snickers at her. Then yanks Dana up by her arm into a seated position, but Dana just slumps back down again.

After we all calm down again, Chloe continues the rest of the question, "Beee kil-hiccup-led first?"

We all very quickly point at Rachel, who in turn points at Chloe.

"Ooohh, mya god. You, you fuckerss. I, I so wouldn't!" Rachel grumbles, taking her shots as we laugh at her.

"I-it'ss, m'kay. Ssshh, me I would miss y-you for a biiit." Dana slurs from her position on the couch, chuckling at herself.

"Fucking bitch! You's sooo would! I is very missssable." Rachel says drunkenly and promptly slaps Dana's ass again, making her squeak and laugh as she then waves her backside left and right.

Rachel chuckles, "God y-you soooo like that don't you." And Dana just hums happily with her eyes closed.

Rachel rolls her eyes mumbling "You're as, as bad as M-Max..."

Before I can reply, she quickly says, "S’your go Max."

I chuckle at her and pull my question out. Only it isn't a question it's a dare!

"Alright, minesa' dare. I's gotta. Y-You you mother fuckers...!" I shriek out, in a pitch I didn't know I could muster.

"Whatssit?!" Rachel asks, with a very knowing expression.

I give her an incredulous look, "You know, it's y-your writing! Strip tease or lapdance." And I suddenly feel very sober all of a sudden.

"Wellll you ain't n-not gonnaaa do a dare. Sooo you is gonna or chicken s-shit out." Rachel says, raising an eyebrow with a drunken smirk on her face.

"You, you're a, a fucker. Fiiiiiiinee..." I say, standing and adjusting to my wobbly legs.

Once my legs adjust, I make my way over to the back of the room, grab a chair and bring it over to the middle of the room. I go over to the stereo instead of the record player and set my phone up. I scroll through my music until I settle on one that I'm happy with.

Fuck, this is so goddamn embarrassing! But I am so not losing a dare! Especially to Rachel! I would never hear the end of it.

Right come on Max. I take a few deep breaths, getting myself psyched up and the song ready to play.

I turn around and lock eyes with Chloe, who is just staring at me. I start to sashay over to her and watch as she sits up straighter, with one eyebrow raised and has a nervous, but also excited look on her face.

As I make my way over I say, in a low husky voice, "So, I'm feeling a little crazy right now."

I use my hands and run them up her thighs, with my right leg between hers, leaning in for a passionate kiss. I bite on Chloe's bottom lip a little, making her groan throatily and I pull away.

I say in the same tone as before, "Let me show you just how crazy you make me."

I move back and Chloe nods slowly, biting her lip, eyes drooping. I take her hand to pull her up and over with me, to stand in front of the chair. I make my way to my phone, thinking to myself 'FUCK IT!' and just let loose.

I press play and turn back around, eyeing Chloe up and down, biting my bottom lip, as the first notes start to play... The song being: MASSIVE ATTACK - ANGEL.

Chloe stands, staring at me intently, with her mouth slightly agape and looking nervous as I start making my way over to her, slowly swaying my hips and keeping eye contact the whole time.

When I reach her, I raise my hand up to her cheek and run my finger across and over to her lips, tracing the line of them and then down her chin.

I move my finger down her neck slowly, barely touching, feeling her swallow hard and continue my finger's path down her neck, to the exposed skin of her chest and feeling the goosebumps form. I continue to trail down her chest, stomach and to the edge of her jeans, pushing my fingers under her top.

Chloe shivers and lets out a gasp, then a sharp intake of air as I begin to rake my nails over the soft skin of her stomach and hear her groan.

I start to make my way around her right side, still dragging my nails, until I am behind her and press my front up against Chloe's back, bringing my hands to her hips, squeezing as I sensually move my groin against Chloe's ass.

She tilts her head back to my shoulder, letting out a breathy, "Fuck..."

I take her hands in mine and bring them behind to place them on my hips, as I continue to move against her. I start to run my fingertips up her sides a couple of times, then push underneath her top to touch the bare flesh of her stomach, with my hands flat against her.

I slide my hands to her middle, fingers slightly under the waistband of her jeans and drag my nails to her hips, making Chloe whimper out, "Ahhh Maaax."

At the same time, I turn my head to the side and lazily slide my tongue up the side of her neck to her ear.

I breath out huskily the words to the song, "You are... my angel... come from way above to bring me love..." And feel Chloe breathing heavily, as a small moan makes it's way out of her.

I use the fingertips of my right hand, trailing them across her hips and her back, as I move to her front and face Chloe, “Her eyes mmm she’s on the dark side...” And give her a tantalising look then turn around and put my back flush against her front.

I place my hands on her hips, moving mine to the beat of the music and press my ass into her, moving her hips with mine and take hold of Chloe's left hand in mine and bring it under the front of my vest and place it on my stomach.

Chloe immediately starts to caress my skin, making me shudder and give a pleased, "Mmm..."

I bring my other hand up to Chloe's head, threading my fingers in her hair and coaxing her to the crook of my neck and close my eyes. Getting completely enthralled in the moment, the feelings coursing through me from Chloe's touch of her fingers grazing my bare skin, her hard breath against my neck and her lips barely touching. And the sounds she is making, the slight moans, cusses and groans vibrating through me.

I start to slowly turn around to her and lock eyes, noting how hers are looking glazed, hungry and desire is taking over

Chloe is taking shuddery laboured breathes and I can feel I am too, from the immense pleasure and passion just radiating off us both.

I place the palm of my right hand to the centre of Chloe's chest and push her gently to the chair to get her to sit down.

I place my left hand on the back of the chair, placing my right on the inside of Chloe's thigh, running my fingers slowly up towards her pussy. I’m trying so hard to control myself with how much I really want to touch her.

Chloe instinctively opens her legs up more, as she looks down and rasps out a throaty groan. I bite my lip looking at her and to stop any noise coming out. At how fucking beautiful she is and how turned on she is. It’s making me buzz all over.

In a low stern voice I say, "Chloe look at me." She lazily looks up with dilated pupils and a look of hunger, like she wants to devour me.

I place my left hand in her blue hair, scraping my fingers along her scalp and say, in the same voice as before, "Do not look away from me and do not touch me ok, or I will stop."

I run my hand from her hair down the side of her face to her jaw, take hold of her chin and Chloe keeps her eyes locked with mine the whole time.

She licks her lips, nods slowly and incoherently fumbles out, "Ahhmm."

So I tighten my hold a little and demandingly ask, "What was that Chloe? Answer me."

"O-ok... yesss." Chloe whimpers out.

"Good girl." I say huskily.

I run my hands down her arms, take hold of her hands and place them behind her back. I stand up straighter and begin to move my body to the music again and start trailing my right hand down my neck, with my left going into my hair, grab hold and tilt my head to the side. I continue the path of my right hand down to my chest and slowly graze over my breast, imagining my hand's are Chloe's.

"Aaaahhh. Shit. Max, fuck." I hear Chloe groan out.

I turn my head back to her, lowering myself and running my hands up her thighs and then run my chest along the same path as my hands. Then up her stomach and chest, to her neck and breathing her all in as I do. Revelling in the moans and cussing she tries to hold back, but can't.

When I get to her ear, I say in a low deep bass of a voice, "Aaahh fuck... you smell so good. Mmm... I want to taste you." I then breathe out and bite her ear lobe.

Chloe makes a deep noise in the back of her throat, before groaning out, "Oh fuck! Max, p-please, I need to, to touch you." Chloe begs.

I place both legs either side of Chloe's, looking down into her beautifully shining blue eyes and sternly say, "No, not until I say." Making her whine, as she clearly struggles to control herself and desire wanting to take over.

I place my hands on her shoulders and begin to move my hips from side to side and into a circular motion, bending at the knee slightly, dropping my ass low now and then.

I close my eyes getting lost in the moment, tilting my head back as I continue to dance.

I start to lower myself onto Chloe's lap, straddling her and start to grind myself back and forth and in a circular motion. I bring my head forward again, opening my eyes and looking into Chloe's. I trail one hand up into hair, grab hold, and making her moan. I use my other hand and place it on her cheek running my thumb over her soft plump lips.

Chloe leans into the touch, catching my thumb between her teeth and running her tongue over and around it. I open my mouth a little more and let out an almost noiseless gasp and she makes a pleased purring sound as she begins to suck.

I feel Chloe's hands begin to slide up my thighs, while I still move against her. I remove my hands from her face and run them down her arms to her hands and take hold, intertwining our fingers.

Chloe whines and groans, hips bucking slightly, trying to remove her hands from mine, but I just tighten my grip.

Chloe rasps out in a pleading tone, licking her lips, "Plea.. please Max..." And begging me with her eyes to let her touch me.

I let out an airy laugh, bring our hands behind her head, arching my back and lowering my chest to her stomach and running up to her chest, pressing mine against hers.

I move my head to her ear, my lips brushing and in a sensual tone say, "I love it when you beg me. It makes me so wet for you." And run my tongue along the crest of her ear.

Chloe lets out a throaty, "Mmaahh." Her body shaking with a hungry desire.

The song is nearly finished, so I let go of Her hands, which immediately go straight to my thighs with Chloe making a growling sound, running them up to my hips and grips tightly to pull me closer to her.

I tangle my fingers in her soft blue hair, gripping lightly and tilt her head back, lower my head and press my lips to her throat, grazing my teeth over.

I then run my tongue up to her chin, nipping a little and loving the strangled, "Aaahhhh." That she strains out.

I bring Chloe's head back down to look into her eyes, biting her bottom lip a little and kiss her with passion, slowing all my bodies movements down, until I cease them completely when the song ends.

I pull away from the kiss and stare into Chloe's lidded eyes and she has an almost insane look, like she has lost her mind, and breathing with shallow breaths.

I place my hand to her cheek and caress her softly. Chloe closes her eyes as she leans into the touch, turning her head and kisses my palm sweetly.

She turns her head back to look into my eyes and runs her hands up and down my sides as she excitedly says, "Max... oh WOW! That was just, fuck! That was so fucking hot and intense and amazeballs. Mmm..."

I chuckle a little, lean down placing my forehead against hers, smiling warmly and about to reply when I'm beaten to it by another voice.

"You're telling me! That was like, mmm fucking, wow Max!" Rachel says in awe.

Chloe and I both look over, seemingly having forgot about anyone else being here, lost in our own little world. When I look over Rachel and Dana both have a sorta dazed look about them.

Dana starts nodding and shaking her head simultaneously saying, "Yeah, yeah. Erm I mean N-no. I, I think I need t-to ssleep." After her ramble, Dana tries to stand up but ultimately fails.

We all start laughing at her and I say, "I need a smoke!" And try to stand up.

But Chloe grabs my waist, pulling me to her, hugging me tight and places her head on my stomach as she breathes in deeply. I place my hands on top of her head and stroke through her hair softly.

Chloe hums appreciatively and then mumbles into me, "No don't go, stay. It’s nice."

I smile and place my hand under her chin to tilt her head up towards me. Chloe looks up into my eyes with such a gentle, serene look on her face and it makes me kinda melt. I take her face in both of my hands, lean down and place a kiss to her forehead, then a lingering kiss to her lips and Chloe tightens her arms around me.

I smile against her lips and pull back a little, "You know I'm not actually going anywhere right? Just there to the couch.” I finish by pointing to the seat and start to shuffle over towards the sofa, with Chloe still clinging around me.

I laugh at her antics and tease, "Jeez girl, ease up on the grip a little." But completely ok with it really.

Chloe mumbles, "Never! I told you I will not let you go."

I roll my eyes and snort at her reply, plonking down on the couch, with Chloe draping her leg and half her body over me, holding me tight.

Rachel starts snickering at Chloe and teases, "God, get one lap dance and you've turned into a boa constrictor!" She finishes with a really loud yawn and burp combination.

Chloe's body rumbles with laughter at Rachel, with me following soon after.

"W-what the fuuuuck was that!?" Dana slurs out, sitting bolt upright - having apparently fallen asleep and we all start laughing at her.

After about a minute and we've calmed down, Rachel pats Dana's thigh and says, "Come on girl, let's get you to bed and give these two some alone time. I could also really use some 'alone' time." She finishes with a smirk.

I scrunch my face in disgust at Rachel's insinuation of what she is gonna do.

"Ewww, really Rach?! Really didn't need to know that!" I say, expressing my distaste.

Rachel laughs while helping Dana up and heads towards the door, "Well you shouldn't have given us such a Hella show if you didn't want me doing something afterwards Max. Because that was really fucking hot!" Rachel sticks her tongue out and smirks at me as she guides Dana out the door.

"OH. My. God! Staap Rachel!" I shout out to her.

I hear her cackle as she makes her way upstairs with Dana. I sigh and try to sit forward, but Chloe won't let me.

"Come on Chlo, I just wan't to get a smoke."

Chloe just grumbles a reply, "No. Too comfy."

I chuckle at her and bring my hand under her top and run my fingers over her soft skin and draw little patterns.

Chloe shivers and gives a, "Mmm, s'nice." In appreciation.

I sigh contently and really enjoying the comfortable silence that falls between us.

I lean my head back on the sofa and close my eyes, loving the feel of Chloe's soft skin on my fingers. Beginning to really relax as I notice her breathing deepen and slow, thinking she has fallen asleep, until I hear Chloe's soft spoken voice flitter into the air.

"Max?"

"Hmmm?" I reply, not opening my eyes.

"I... I, L..." Chloe starts but lets it fall into silence.

I wait to see if she will continue but she doesn't, so I coax her a little, "What's up Chlo, talk to me?"

I feel Chloe take a deep breath and I open my eyes, look down and see her looking back at me. It makes me jolt a little in surprise and feel myself get a little embarrassed and stop my movements on her back, not expecting Chloe to be staring at me. I start to stroke Chloe's back again and watch as her brow furrows, like she is debating whether to tell me something or not.

She opens her mouth then closes it, shaking her head, "Nothing... it doesn't matter."

"Hey, you know you can always talk to me right?" I say reassuringly.

"I know, and thanks..." She pauses averting her eyes, before looking back and continues, "...And thank you for today and what you have done. I haven't been so happy or had so much fun in... well, I can't even remember. But I just wanted to say thank you." Chloe takes a shaky breath at the end, cuddling up to me even more, if that's possible, and kisses my neck a few times.

I make a pleased hum and reply, "You know you don't need to thank me, like ever. You make it sound like helping you, spending time and gettin’ to know you and also having more fun than I can remember, is a chore when it's anything but that."

Chloe snickers into my neck, her breath tickling, making me laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" I ask amused.

"Just you're Hella mushy is all." Chloe replies, kissing my neck at the end.

I huff and pout in mock offence and mumble, "Hey you're the one who started it, and turning me into a cheese ball. It's your fault and your giant mushiness. That I so wasn't expecting from a supposedly punk badass."

Chloe just laughs more at me, running her fingers over my stomach where she slipped her hand under my top.

"You know you love me. I'm a good bad influence on you."

I snort a laugh at her reply, "You're an adorable dork is what you are." And squeeze her in my arms.

"Yours though." Chloe mumbles with a sigh.

I pause my reply and think over something I wanted to say earlier and give myself the mental go ahead, I begin, "Right, so there is kinda something I wanted to ask. I mean, we kinda touched on it earlier today," I pause, feeling Chloe shift to make eye contact with me, which just makes me more nervous.

"Oh yeah. What's that?" Chloe asks eagerly and has the cutest sleepy face ever and it makes me just want to kiss her face all over.

I smile at her and ask my question, "Well, I wanted to know if, if you're not, that is, doing anything next Saturday... would you, let me take you out on a date?"

I look and watch as Chloe's face transforms into a grinning smirk and then starts giggling in that really girly way, that seems so weird coming from her.

After she calms a little, she squeaks out, "OH. MY. GOD MAX. You are so adorkable." Dissolving into another fit of giggles.

I cross my arms turning my head away from her teasing and mumble, "Whatever. Maybe I don't know if I want to take you out anymore."

Suddenly Chloe launches herself on top of me, straddling my lap and grabs my face in her hands to turn my head back to look at her.

She says excitedly, "Nononono, you have said it now! You can't take it back. Too late! Nuh uh, no way!"

I look at her and decide to give a nonchalant shrug, "Eh well, I probably have some homework I need to do, so best I do that instead."

I'm trying so hard to keep my smile from bursting all over my face. Especially when Chloe's eyes widen, then narrow at me.

She growls out, "You. Wouldn't. Dare!"

I give another shrug, lips twitching to form a smile, "I mean, I suuposse it's a tough choice. Go on a date with you, or do my homework... Yeah, I think I will do my homework - definitely better." I end grinning triumphantly.

Chloe starts bouncing up and down on my lap and whines out, "MAAAAAX..." It Makes me laugh at her playfully cute childish display.

I cheerfully reply, "Yes Chloe?"

She doesn't stop bouncing, making me laugh harder and whines out again, "Date me, date me, I want you to date me!"

"Jeeeez... I mean, if I have too. I suppose I could squeeze you in." I reply, giving an exaggerated sigh at the end.

"I'ma squeeze something." Chloe retorts, narrowing her eyes and raising her hand a little.

"Whaaaaats, aaaahhh o-oh gggod. C-Chlo-eee..." I shriek out all high pitched and squirming madly, as Chloe tickles me relentlessly and laughs like a maniac.

"Say it!" Chloe barks out.

"Hahaha, I-I ddon'tt knooow what y-yooou mean."

Chloe huffs, stepping up the tickling, squeezing her legs tighter and grabs my left hand then pins it above my head.

"P-p-ple - please C-Chlo I-I-I can't bbreeath."

"Say you want to date me. Say it!" Chloe says grinning.

"C-Chloooweee, b-baby. Staaap-p pleasee..."

Chloe starts to slow when I say baby. She lets go of my hand and runs her fingers through my hair smiling gently. Her eyes are so soft and expressive.

"Tell me. Tell me Max. Tell me you want to. Please." Chloe says in such a tender loving voice.

It kinda catches me off guard, that I just end up losing myself in her really mesmerising blue eyes.

I'm so lost in her that I whisper out, "You're so beautifully perfect. Never met anyone like you before... So perfect."

At first I don't even realise that I said it out loud, but when I do, I feel like an idiot and just want to be swallowed by the couch and hide my very hot face. I avert my eyes, not being able to look at Chloe's face and she still hasn't said anything.

"Sorry I..." I mumble out and trailing off.

With the hand that's in my hair, Chloe uses it to turn my face up to meet her gaze and she says softly, "Hey. Don't apologise. That, that is one of the nicest things anyone has said. The others still being you from earlier today. I don't believe that sort of thing, but when you say it and the way you look at me, it makes me feel and believe it."

I look at Chloe for a moment, just taking her in and shyly say, "Well you are, so you should and... and I want too."

Chloe smiles, leans down and kisses me with such care and tenderness, which I'm not used to and I didn't expect from her.

When she pulls away she says with the cutest smile, "Come on, let's go to bed." I look at her confused and Chloe just chuckles, gets up as she takes my hand and pulls me with her.

"The sooner we go to sleep, the sooner I get a date and go out with Max Caulfield."

I groan, leading her to the stairs, "My God, you really are the cheesiest dork ever!"

"I learnt from the best." Chloe retorts, squeezing my hand.

I chuckle and shake my head as we make our way up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this as much as the girls did... but not as much as Rachel ; ) and on a more serious note, a big thank you to everybody leaving such nice comments.


	13. All laid bare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys so sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Had a lot going on. But this is a extra long chapter for you to make up for it. I will warn you that it is NSFW so just a pre warning. We is getting hot and bothered in here. Really hope you enjoy the chapter, I wanted to make sure it came out right. And thanks again for all who read this story it means a great deal.

We are making our way down the hallway to my room, when Chloe does a low whistle and whisper yells, "Fuck! How big is this place Max?! It looks fuckin’ huge."

I place my hand on the door handle of my room and pause to look over my shoulder at her.

I shrug my shoulders a little, "Dunno, a bit I 'spose. Five bedrooms all with ensuites, well six with the big attic room. But I don't really use it for a bedroom anymore."

"Jesus!" Chloe exclaims.

I turn around and go to open the door, when Chloe grabs my shoulder and shrieks a little high pitched and whirls me around, "Wait, wait. What do you mean 'you' don't?! You don't mean this is yours right? How does that even work?!"

I chuckle at her excitement, "Christ Chlo, grabby much. And to answer your question, yes, it is mine. My mom said I could have it."

"WOW...!" Chloe says in disbelief.

I laugh a little as I open the door and jester with both arms for Chloe to enter, as I bow a little, "Votre humble demeure pour la madame dusoir Price."

Chloe snorts and punches my arm playfully and says an affectionate, "Fucking dork!"

She makes her way inside as I follow her in after and close the door behind me then flip the switch for the lamps.

"Holy fucking shit Max!" Chloe gasps and shouts while stopping in the middle of the room.

I walk up beside her and ask, "What's the matter?"

Chloe looks to me with wide eyes, answering loudly, "This room is bigger than my whole downstairs! You really weren’t lying when you said you had money. Just being hella modest..."

I watch Chloe as she starts to wander around my room and looks over all the posters, trinkets, photos and the random stuff I have around it. I walk over to my couch and sit down, as I feel the first inkling of tiredness settling in. I lean back into the cushions and watch as Chloe runs her fingertips over some of my photos, stopping to inspect some and humming as she does.

"Oh. My. God! Is, is that you and Dana and Korn?!" Chloe asks in awe.

"Hmm, probably. Let me see." I reply, as I stand up and go to stand by her.

I look at the picture she has her finger on, "Yeah it is. Scored some sweet VIP backstage passes. They are really cool guys. That was one awesome night. Haha, God Dana was absolutely shitting herself when the mosh pit started, which was like the first note of the guitar! Ha, I couldn't help laughing at her. I’ve got a picture here as well somewhere. Her face was one of fear, a little excitement and dread. She practically clung onto me the whole night, poor thing hehe."

I point to the picture of Dana about to be swarmed by a bunch of sweaty half dressed men. Chloe starts laughing as she looks at the photo.

"It's really not her sort of thing at all. But she would always come with me no matter what. Granted, I got dragged to some of that shitty pop and dance crap she likes. But it made her happy. So of course I couldn't not."

"You really love her don't you?" Chloe states, more than questions.

I look at her for a second and she is looking at me with an expression I can't quite gauge.

I look back at the photo of us and answer truthfully, "Well, yeah... She is my best friend - like a sister. Dana and my Mom are all the family I have left now."

I feel Chloe take my hand and intertwine our fingers then squeeze.

It knocks me back to here and I clear my throat to continue, "I love going to concerts and festivals. There's no worries, no expectations or any of the usual shitty everyday bullshit. Just everyone there for the same thing. To let loose and lose yourself in the moment."

"That's exactly how I feel, everything you described. Just dance and get lost in the music. It's Hella awesome! I still can't believe you met them and all these other bands. I mean shit look at em' all! I'm so fucking jealous!" Chloe says, with a slight chuckle and shake of her head.

"Yeah, I'm really lucky to have had these opportunities too... Maybe I will have to take you with me next time." I say with a little hope in my tone and a slight smile.

Chloe gives me a toothy grin, "No way! Really?! You would take me with you...” I nod with a smile, “...Fuck yeah! That would be so Hella awesome!" Chloe replies while bouncing up and down a bit.

I laugh at her reaction, "You really are the biggest excitable puppy ever, aren't you?"

Chloe moves a little closer with a coy smirk on her face and in a husky tone says, "Mmm, you gonna give me a belly rub then?"

I feel myself blush a little, much to Chloe's amusement and the smirk turns into a very pleased grin. Damn, she is getting a lot more confident now than before. I decide to play with her a little to get her flustered.

I Turn fully to her, run my hands down her sides to her hips. I glide one finger along her stomach to the front of her jeans, hook my finger over the top and pull Chloe towards me.

I say in a seductive tone, "Maybe I will! You do have such soft smooth skin. And maybe I want to run my fingers over more and feel the rest of you."

Chloe breathes deep through her nose and bites her lip. I feel her exhale and it's a little shaky and for once she doesn't just look flustered. There is also a flicker of nervousness, which makes me a little worried that maybe I have pushed her too far.

I bring my hand to her cheek and brush some of her hair out of her face.

I stroke her cheek and tentatively ask, "Hey, are you okay?"

Chloe closes her eyes, taking a few deep breaths and when she opens them she looks into mine and whispers, "I have... I've never..." Chloe quickly closes her mouth, not finishing her words and looks away.

I furrow my brow trying to discern what she has to say, but it's not clicking for me.

I put my arms around her neck and kiss her cheek, "Chlo, please talk to me. Whatever it is, I'll listen okay?"

Chloe looks back to me, puts her forehead against mine and wraps her arms around my waist. She presses her lips to mine, still looking into my eyes.

We stay like this for a little while, just locked in this strangely intimate moment. It's as if Chloe wants to tell me things, without actually saying any words.

I pull back from the kiss a little and say softly, "It's okay. You don't have to tell me anything. But just know, I'm always here whenever you're ready."

"Thank you. It's, it's just, well there are a couple of things I want to say, but one - and I have no idea what you'll think - is Hella embarrassing. And the other... I - is way too soon. I have also never told anybody either one of these before."

Chloe says all this in one long breath. And she Looks really unsure of herself. Which is weird because she always seems so confident. It makes me sad to see her like this.

I wrap my arms tighter round her and pull her closer to me. Chloe nuzzles into the crook of my neck breathing me in and squeezing me tight in her arms.

I run my hand over the back of her neck and hair and say reassuringly, "Whenever you're comfortable you can tell me. I'm not going anywhere and I won't judge you okay?"

I feel Chloe nod against me, kissing my neck which makes me smile.

"Come on, we should sleep 'cos I have this date next week with this extremely sexy girl and I’m gonna need all the sleep I can fit in to keep her happy." I say and feel Chloe snicker into my skin.

"Oh I see how it is. You cheating on me Caulfield?! Who's ass I gotta kick?" Chloe says in mock anger, lifting me off the floor.

I laugh wrapping my legs around her waist and pull back my head to look into her eyes, "What can I say. She is just so addictive and I can't get enough of her. It's like she has this special power that makes me want to do anything for her, just to make her happy or give me the slightest smile."

I pause to kiss Chloe's lips making her "Mmm" into it.

"But I will tell you now, you won't be kicking anyone's ass. Because you will have to go through me and I won't allow anyone to hurt anything that means something to me."

Chloe actually has the audacity to laugh at that, "Oh. My. God. You are Hella adorable! I almost can't take it. I mean you kicking anyone's ass is funny, but you kicking my ass is like the most cutest thing I have ever heard." When Chloe finishes she starts laughing again, jostling me side to side in her arms.

I narrow my eyes at her, "I could take you in a heartbeat and I wouldn't even break a sweat!"

"Is that so?! Maybe I should test this little theory out." Chloe replies then leans forward and nips my bottom lip between her teeth.

"Ahh..." I start to moan a little, before being cut off by Chloe kissing me fiercely.

She pushes her tongue into my mouth, searching for mine and massaging it with hers. She carries me over to the bed, kneels on one knee and lowers us down, not breaking the kiss. Chloe lays flat against me between my legs and it feels so good having her weight against me. But I decide I'm going to show her that I am not as weak as she thinks.

I run my hands down her neck to her arms and take hold while I lock my ankles round her waist and pull back from the kiss. Chloe's eyes flutter open and look into mine. I give her a devilish look and her eyes go wide, as I quickly reverse on her, rolling her onto her back and making her yelp.

I take hold of her hands, lacing our fingers together and pin her hands above her head. When I look at Chloe she has a look of complete shock and surprise on her face. I smirk down at her and after a few seconds Chloe gains her senses and looks back with narrowed eyes as she begins to squirm and tries to remove her hands from my grip. I grind my hips into Chloe's and tighten my legs and hands on hers.

I lean down, mere inches from Her face and huskily say, "What's the matter baby? I thought you were gonna test this theory? Come on, take control..." I pause to grind my hips again and run my tongue around her lips and continue, "...Take it. Take control of me."

I grind once, twice, then a third time, watching as Chloe's eyes roll back and she groans throatily, bucking her hips up as she digs her nails into my knuckles. I bring both Chloe's hands together and hold her wrists in one hand and begin to move my hips in a circular motion.

Chloe looks back at me and in a breathy voice asks, "Fuck Max. What... arh... what are you doing t-to me?"

I run my right hand down the side of Chloe's face, tracing the outline of her jaw with my fingertips, "I'm waiting for you to take control. I can see how much you want it, but I will not just give it to you."

I shift myself between Chloe's legs and she wraps them around me, still rocking into me, "Mmm... maybe, I, ahh, maybe I want you to just... uunaa."

Chloe doesn't finish and just gives a strangled moan when I run my fingers over her breast and around the outline of her nipple. I grind my hips into her harder and tighten my grip on her wrists. I run my hand down her body and under her top, dragging my nails up Chloe's soft toned stomach to her breast, making her whimper.

I trace my fingers over her bra and say fervently, "Just what Chloe? Tell me what you want."

I push my hand under her bra and squeeze Chloe's boob, making her back arch into my touch.

"Aaahhh... t-touch, I want you mmm, to touch... yeah me." Chloe moans out, grinding hard against me and tries to free her hands.

I put more pressure on her body from mine to hold her in place and reply teasingly, "But I 'am' touching you." I squeeze her breast hard for emphasis.

Chloe writhes under me groaning, "Fu-uck. No I, I want, mmm... need you to, mmff. Take me... mmmm yeeeah, to control me."

I groan deeply with what Chloe said, then Lean down and kiss her forcefully, with Chloe giving back the same amount of fervour.

I start moving away from her lips to her jaw and begin biting and kissing my way to her neck. Chloe is breathing hard and lets out a whimper when I graze her neck with my teeth and run my tongue up and down. She tilts her head to the side giving me more room and I bite down slightly bringing her skin into my mouth and suck, hearing Chloe's sharp intake of air.

"Sshit. Ahh... fuck!" She exhales sharply.

I release her skin and run my tongue around it to soothe any pain and survey my work. Proud, I give her a kiss on that spot and start kissing my way down her neck and collar bone, nipping every now and then.

I make my way to the bottom of Chloe's neck and run my tongue in the dip and feel the rumble of a moan work it's way up Chloe's throat.

I smile into her skin as I kiss my way down the middle of her chest, feeling as her breath heaves up and down. I remove my hand from Chloe's breast scraping my nails down her ribs and stomach, loving her groaning and squirming under my touch. I take hold of the bottom of her vest and look up, locking eyes with chloe asking permission and she just gives me a pleading look.

"Mmmm" I hum happily and release Her hands as I begin to lift her top up.

Chloe sits forward and raises her arms up as I start lifting her top, but stop when it covers her eyes to lean in and kiss her passionately. Chloe sighs into the kiss as we dance our tongues around each others.

I slide my hand along to Chloe's back and take her bra clasp between my finger and thumb and pop it open. I pull her top the rest of the way off and chuck it aside.

I put my hands to her cheeks as Chloe grabs fistfuls of the front of my top and pulls me to her more. I run my hands from her cheeks to her neck, feeling her shudder as I move over to her shoulders with my fingertips. I slide her bra straps down her arms and pull it off, slinging it over my head.

I place my hand on Chloe's chest, pushing gently whilst saying, "Lay down." And she does.

I put my hands either side of her head and hover over her. I look down at her half naked body and trail my eyes up her stomach and pause for longer on her perky breasts as I bite my bottom lip.

I continue to look her over and raise my eyes up until I am gazing at her face, noticing how incredibly red Chloe's face is and she isn't quite meeting my eye, like she is embarrassed.

I reach up and run the backs of my fingers over her cheek, then hold her face in my hand and ask softly, "Are you okay? We don't have to do anything if you don't want to. I'm not going to be angry or anything."

Chloe looks up at me nervously and says hastily, "No, no. I mean yes, yes, I do want this."

I chuckle a little as I run my thumb over her cheek, "Are you sure, ‘cos you sound a little confused and I'm getting some mixed signals here?"

Chloe huffs a bit, "I... have never wanted anything more Max. It's just I've never... I mean the way you look at me... I'm not used to it."

I give her an incredulous look and reply with a bit of heat behind it, "What, that you're breathtaking. Like, literally you take my breath away!"

Chloe looks away, going even more red and quietly says, "Stop it." And puts her arms around her chest to cover herself.

"No! No I won't stop it. Not until you believe it. And even then I'm not gonna stop!" I say sternly and take her chin in my hand to turn her face back to me.

She won't meet my eyes, so I try and lighten the mood, "And d'you know why?"

Chloe just shrugs, so I continue in a playful tone, "Because you are 'HELLA' fucking sexy. Like, WOW! The Hella most sexy thing ever created."

Chloe snorts and looks at me, trying to hide her smile, "You said Hella!"

"Hmm, I'm afraid I do not know what you are talking about. I would never say such a thing! I have my renowned reputation to think about." I say in a mock posh accent and turn my head away with a, "Hmph."

Chloe starts giggling in that girly way of hers and she sits forward and grabs my face then pulls me to hers.

She begins kissing me all over my face as she says, "How the hell do you do it Max huh?! You're just so luscious mmm and delectable... charming yeah... and... captivating." Chloe starts slowing words down to leave longer kisses.

She leaves a lingering kiss on my lips and in a deep husky tone says, "And so beautiful."

Chloe runs her hands down my neck and chest, making me bite my bottom lip and places her hands at the hem of my shirt.

She locks eyes with me and asks, "C-can I?"

I nod once and lift my arms above my head allowing her to pull my top off.

Chloe trails her eyes over my body as she runs her hands slow and soft along my skin and it sends shivers down my spine. Her fingers caress longingly over my scar under my sternum, making me intake air sharply and hold my breath and her look up into my eyes.

I look for a second but have to look away and lett out a deep breath then mutter, "Sorry. I er, I know it's really ugly. S'why I don't show my body much. It..."

"DON'T! Don't you dare say that! Ever! It means you're alive and here with me." Chloe growls out at me.

I turn and look at her and she holds my gaze with such a ferocity, with her palm placed over my scar. It’s kinda overwhelming and I feel on the verge of tears.

Chloe takes my hand and places it over hers on my scar saying, "You are alluringly beautiful Max and this..." She presses against my mark and continues, "...Makes you even more so. You are perfect."

I close my eyes trying to hold back the tears as Chloe moves our hands away and I feel her lean forward and press her soft lips against my scar. She slides her hands around my back and places one hand on my exit wound and presses into me as she rests her forehead on my chest.

I can feel her hot heavy breathing against me as I place my hands on her head and run my fingers through her soft blue hair. Chloe fiddles with my bra clasp for a few seconds with I notice are her shaky hands, before snapping it open. She lets out a heavy sigh, giving me one last tender kiss and takes my bra from my arms and tosses it aside. She lays back down on the bed and we look at each other for a long few moments.

Before I can say anything Chloe speaks, "I want this, I want you... I need you Max. I need you so much."

She takes my hand and places it over her right breast. I breath in deep and exhale heavily as I use my fingertips to trace around Chloe's rosy nipple and watch as it hardens under my touch.

I look upon Chloe's face as she lets out an airy, "Mmm yeah..."

Her eyes are slightly closed and lips parted. I move in closer to her, lean on my right forearm and take her nipple between my finger and thumb, tweaking and rolling it as Chloe wraps her arms around my back and digs her nails in. She lets a louder moan out and I watch as she bites down on her bottom lip to stop anymore noise from escaping.

I place the whole of her breast into my hand and squeeze as I say, "What! Is that all I get?!"

Chloe just nods biting down harder on her lip when I squeeze her hard and grind into her as I say, "Mmmm, is that so. Well there are ways of making you talk... but..." I pause, lean into her ear and in a low husky tone say, "...I'm going to make you scream..."

I bite on her earlobe and run my tongue around it and feel Chloe grind hard into me, arching her back into my hand and drags her nails across my back.

I hear as she tries to stifle a groan, so I move my head back to face her and smirk, "I see how it's gonna be. You're going to make me work for it hmm?!"

I move in quick, kissing Chloe hard before she can answer and then suck, bite and tug a little on her bottom lip then pull back saying, "I was gonna go easy on you... buuuut, by the time I'm finished, the whole of Arcadia Bay is going to hear when you cum."

"Sh-shiiii..." I cut Chloe off with my mouth and push my tongue in, claiming hers.

Chloe moans into my mouth and I pull back smirking, "Ooohh a noise! But I'm afraid it's really not good enough! No worries though, I have just the thing for that." I tease.

Chloe grabs a handful of my hair in one hand and scrapes her nails down my back with the other.

She breaths out deeply panting, "D-do your, uhh, your worst..."

I laugh at her, "Mmm, my pleasure."

I kiss her lips once more and make my way across her jaw and down her neck with kisses and bites, being sure to to leave a few marks along the way.

"Ma-ax... Gooood." Chloe whimpers out, making me smile as I run my tongue down to the centre of her chest.

I look up and lock eyes with her as I drag my tongue over to her left boob. I watch Chloe's mouth opens more and her chest rises a bit faster. I run the tip of my tongue around her nipple a few times, then over it and take it gently between my teeth, tugging a little and flicking the tip of my tongue on it a couple of times.

"Aa-aahhh, yes. Mmm." Chloe moans out, arching her back and grabs my head to keep me in place.

I can't help but let go of a moan of my own from that and bring my hand to Chloe's other breast and start squeezing and tweaking her nipple, whilst I take the other between my lips, sucking and swirling my tongue over it.

I feel Chloe gripping my hair with her hands, pushing me into her more and hearing her gasp out, "Fuck, ffuck Max. That, aahhh, mmm, that feeels s-s-soo good..."

I stop sucking and give a playful tug, making Chloe shudder and moan a little more.

I look deep into those expressive bright blue eyes smirking and sensually say, "Oh believe me Chlo, I haven't even started yet!"

Chloe bites her lip and I can hear her breathing faster and shakily as I start gliding my fingers up and down her sides, sometimes scraping my nails and it makes her shiver and whimper.

I give her nipple one last kiss before making my way down Chloe's stomach with licks and open mouthed kisses. I stop at her belly button, slip my tongue in and around, feeling her shake against me and drags her nails across my scalp. I hum pleased at this and continue to kiss my way down, until I reach the edge of her jeans.

I feel Chloe tremble a little and her grip tighten even more in my hair, making me look up at her. Waiting for the go ahead, as I run my hands and nails up and down her thighs.

Chloe looks down at me, giving a pleading and hungry look in her eyes. She runs her hand through my hair and then pushes my head to move me closer to where she wants me.

I chuckle a little at her, "Someones impatient!"

"Just, god. Fuck me, mmm, already." Chloe huffs with some frustration and bucks her hips.

I give her a sexual sneer and in a low demanding voice say, "Beg me!" And drag my nails hard down her thighs.

Chloe makes a deep guttural noise stuttering out, "Mmmm p-please..." She pauses and licks her lips as I move my hands to her button and continues with pleading in tone, "...Please Max, please. I, I need it, ahh, you... to feel you t-touch me. Please I can’t, I need you Max."

I groan in arousal at the desperation and want in Chloe's voice and pop the button of her jeans then take the zip between my teeth and look at Chloe as I pull it down slowly.

Chloe grips my hair tight, scraping her nails as she does and whines out, "MAAAX... Fuck me, please." And bucks her hips again.

I laugh, "Wow, no time for foreplay then!?"

Chloe lets out a growl of frustration, but stops when I sit up and hook my fingers into the waistband of her jeans. She sits up resting on her forearms and lifts her hips as I start sliding them down her legs. Once off, I chuck them aside not taking my eyes off of Chloe, who very invitingly opens her legs wider for me.

I glide my fingers up her long silky legs, feeling them shake under my touch and hear her laboured breaths. I kiss the side of Chloe's knee and then run the flat of my tongue up the inside of her thigh, sucking and leaving marks as I make my way to her centre. I Hear her hiss and moan out in pleasure and look to see her intense eyes staring at me.

Chloe lets out a few deep huffs of air as I hover over her pussy. And I can immediately smell the arousal coming from her and it's the single most beautiful and intoxicating thing I have ever smelt. It makes me buzz all over and im trying so hard not to just completely devour her right now. As I move closer, I notice a big dark patch on her boy shorts and I don't think I have ever wanted anything so much than her and have never been this turned on before. She is stirring so much in me. It’s scary but so fucking exciting as well.

I can't help but to bring my tongue out and press the tip into her and then flatten it and press my tongue bar hard into her clit, fluctuating my tongue onto her.

Chloe instantly lets out a raw moan, the hand in my hair grips tight and she forces me into her more and starts to grind me a little. I groan and hum into her pussy, getting my first taste of her through her boy shorts and can feel how much more wet I am. I retract my tongue back in and kiss her pussy, making Chloe whimper.

I bring my hands to the top of her underwear and start to pull them down. Chloe gets the hint and loosens her grip on me, lifts her hips as I pull her shorts off and cast them aside.

Chloe immediately lurches forward, grabs my face and crashes her lips into mine. We both let out moans at the sheer ferocity and intensity of it.

Chloe moves her left hand down my front to my jeans and fiddles with the button.

After a few seconds she lets out a frustrated huff, "F-for fuck sake! Stupid fucking jeans!"

I start to giggle and take hold of what I notice are her very shaky hands and softly say, "Hey..." I kiss her tenderly and continue, "...It's ok. Just relax. Only you and me here."

Chloe nods and sighs when I kiss her again. I pull away from the kiss and step off the end of the bed.

"What's wrong? Where are you going?" Chloe asks, with worry in her voice and on her face.

"Oh believe me baby..." I start to say as I begin to undo my jeans and take them off, "...There could be a hurricane, a tornado..." I step out of my jeans and stalk towards Chloe, looking her up and down, getting on my hands and knees on the bed and start crawling towards her slowly and continue, "...The world could be on fire. But 'NOTHING' would be able to take me away from you and this moment!"

Chloe falls onto her back as I hover over her stammering out, "I, I can't ttake it. Aaaahhh..."

I cut off her rambling and she moans out instead. When I run my fingers over her breast and nipple, down her stomach and rake my nails over her inner thigh.

Chloe pulls me into a hard and desperate kiss, biting my bottom lip and forcing her tongue into my mouth. As I run my nails over her hip and to the middle of her naval, inching them closer to her pussy.

When I get to her pubic hair, Chloe pulls back from the kiss and stares into my eyes, begging me not to stop. I bite my lip, keeping my eyes locked with hers as I begin to move my hand down the rest of the way.

I glide two fingers effortlessly between Chloe's slick wet folds, making her moan out, "Aaaahhh... Oooh. S-shitt." And brings one hand to my hair and wraps her arm around my back with the other.

"You're so fucking wet!" I say in a breathy voice, as I slide my fingers around her entrance. And feel myself pulsing with so much arousal and need for her.

Chloe lets loose a guttural moan while pulling on my hair and digging her nails in my back as she whimpers, "S-sshu... shut up. Mmm... you ahhh... you have beeen, ahh, t-teasing meee allll fu-ucking day!"

I smirk leaning in closer to Chloe's face, as I glide my fingers up to her clit and rub in slow languid circles and in a low husky voice say, "Mmmm, yeah and you looked 'HELLA' fucking hot! Aaahh, and you begging me was like the biggest turn on!"

Chloe lets loose a deep throaty moan as I apply more pressure and move slightly faster on her clit. She starts rolling her hips harder into my fingers, panting heavily and moaning out my name. I think I could do nothing but make her make these noises for the rest of my life and be the happiest person alive.

I keep changing the directions and patterns on her clit to keep her guessing, as I move my lips to her neck and grazing my teeth on her pulse point. I run my tongue over it, then bite down and suck, sucking harder when Chloe presses my head into her more.

"FFUU-UCK MAX. N-naa... I, I need, oouuhh, I n-need, pleeasee....." Chloe starts shouting raw and loud, as her body begins to tremble when I apply more pressure on her clit.

She pulls on my hair and brings my head up and presses my forehead to hers and Chloe's eyes are piercing into mine with such an intense hunger.

I can't help the words tumbling out of my mouth with a low pitched desire for her, "You're close baby... mmm, does it feel good? Do you want to feel me inside you? Feel me fucking you hard?" As I'm saying this I don't take my eyes off Chloe and move two fingers to her entrance, dipping the tips in just a little.

"MMmm, yeah God, I want to run my tongue all over your beautiful body. Do you want that? Aaahh... Do you want my tongue in your soft wet pussy? Fucking you over and over... Tell me Chlo, mmm, tell me how much you want it! Want me." Through my words Chloe is bucking her hips hard to try and get me inside her and she is moaning and groaning loudly.

When I finish she begins to scream out, "Yeeees... yes, I, aaaahhh, I want a-all of... fuuuck of it. All o-of y-you. Please ssshiiit... ooohh Max... please I w-want you so much..."

I let out a low moan at her words and groan as I move my fingers into her, feeling how wet she is and tight, which I didn't expect and she is making my head spin of how much I want her.

When my fingers are fully in, I notice Chloe's mouth open and hear a high pitched, half moan half scream and she shuts her eyes tight. She is really tight and has stopped rolling her hips and there is a tear leaving her eye.

I'm really fucking worried and I start to remove my fingers asking, "Chlo baby. Did, did I hurt you..."

But Chloe grabs my wrist and holds me in place as she shakes her head and opens her watery eyes, "NO, n-no don't stop please, keep going, mmm, you feel Hella ffucking good in me." And she starts rolling her hips again, pushing my fingers all the way back in and lets out a loud moan.

This is all really throwing me off and it must show on my face because Chloe puts her hand on my cheek, looking me straight in the eye, "Please Max, mmmm, please, yeah, I'm fine. B-better even... mmph, aaahhh, fucking incredible!"

I look over her face, checking if she is lying or something. But I don't see anything and oh God, those noises and the way she feels is really messing with me.

But she said she was alright, so I tentatively nod, "O-ok, just stop me if you're not or if I hu..."

"Never... aaahhh, fu-uck Max, you, ahh... could yeah never hurt m-me..." Chloe cuts in and starts grinding hard on my fingers, letting out a raw loud guttural moan.

I start to move in and out of her, at a harder and faster pace, curling my fingers at just the right angle to hit her g-spot. I rock myself into my hand to help push into her harder and deeper. And Chloe seems to really fucking enjoy it too, because she is trying to pull as much of me into her or onto her as she can.

Chloe starts screaming out, "FUCK! YES MAX. Ooohh God! T-thats it, aaahhh, yes... fffuck, fuck, you're s-s-sooo good Max! D-do-don't stop. Never stop..."

Chloe is screaming and moaning so loudly now and I can't help but be so turned on and enthralled by her and her face contorting in pure ecstasy. She is just absolutely perfect.

Chloe's body is shaking, her rhythm is all over the place and I can feel her tightening around my fingers.

"FFFUCK Max! Fuck, I'ma... I'm g-gonna, aahhh... ooohh God..." Chloe screams.

In a commanding tone I say, "Look at me."

Chloe snaps her eyes open, looking into mine and she grips my hair tight and her nails dig into my back as I say, "Cum baby mmm... Cum for me!" And I move my thumb and press down on Chloe's clit and make sure to hit her g-spot at the same time.

Chloe screams out, "MAX MAX... I love you... oh fuu-uck me! Aaahh... GOD MAAAX..." And her eyes are staring with so much intensity into mine.

I kiss Chloe with so much passion and feeling, as a torrent of fluid comes gushing out of her, making me moan into her mouth.

I keep the movement of my hand going to prolong her orgasm and Chloe wraps her legs around me, still bucking her hips into me and scraping her nails down my back. She is moaning heavily still as I continue to thrust in and out of her and rubbing circles around her clit.

I think she is on the cusp of another orgasm and my question is answered when Chloe pulls back from the kiss with what starts out as a low raw moan, turns into a high pitched scream of, "MAAA-AAAX..."

Chloe lifts her hips up, presses them into me and holds them there. As she shakes and trembles and I press and swirl my fingers softly on her g-spot and press harder on her clit as She cums hard on me.

After she has stopped moaning and her body has stopped trembling, Chloe crashes to the bed, body and limbs completely limp and her chest rises and falls with deep breaths.

I look upon Chloe's face and she has the most beautifully serene and sated smile on her face. I can't help but smile myself and lean in, kissing her soft plump lips. Chloe hums happily into the kiss but she is barely kissing back, with a second or two delay between each one, which makes me giggle.

I slowly pull my fingers out of her but Chloe barely registers, only the slightest wince and a sigh.

I roll over to her side and laugh when I look at her sprawled out like a star fish.

She cracks one eye open and looks at me tentatively asking, "W-whatcha' laughing at? Did, did I do something wrong?"

Which just makes me giggle again.

After a few seconds I reply while running my fingers over the soft skin of her stomach, "Nothing and of course you didn't do anything wrong! Why would you even say that?! It's just there's this naked blue haired starfish sprawled out on my bed."

Chloe starts to giggle too and heaves herself over and lays on top of me. She wraps me up in her arms and legs. And I can't help a chuckle as I wrap my arms around her and kiss the top of her head.

Chloe brings her head up and rests her forehead against mine and stares into my eyes with a happy sleepy face and a really goofy smile on her lips.

"What's that look for?!" I ask with amusement, kissing her lips.

Chloe's smile just grows wider and blinks slowly then she opens her eyes and answers with excitement, "You! Just amazeballs you! I mean, like your balls are amazing! As in, I might build a shrine to them and leave tributes for them of how amazing they are. And, and, an..."

"OH. MY. GOD. You need to stop! Like right now! I don't know if I'm happy or completely horrified." I interrupt with a weird excited and nervous laughter.

Chloe starts up again, making me shriek with laughter, "Yeah but, but listen right, listen. I'm just saying, they would be huge! Ya know, your balls. Like, just massive, because of how amazeballs they are!"

I am actually crying tears of laughter right now and start kissing her face all over, wheezing out, "Oh, oh you're just ridiculous. Oh my God, are you high right now?!"

Chloe is giggling hard and wriggling under my kiss assault.

"High on you, is what I am." She retorts, seeming very proud of herself.

I stop my laughing and give her a look of mock disgust, "Wow. That was awful, you're awful! I don't think we can be friends anymore."

I snicker at the end, watching as Chloe's face turns into the biggest and saddest puppy dog eyes I have ever seen.

I give an over exaggerated sigh and roll of the eyes, "Fiiiiiine! We can be friends... I suppose."

Chloe doesn't say anything, just holds me tighter whilst searching over my face. She has done this a lot and it makes me nervous, but I don't know why.

Chloe stops on my eyes just looking, before she leans in and kisses me so soft, gentle and... lovingly. There's that word again, and then it pops into my head what she said when we were having sex... Chloe said that she loved me, but that can't be true. It was just the heat of the moment. That's got to be it. It can't be, she c...

I'm brought from my mind by Chloe's hesitant voice. "...Is, is that what we are?"

"Of course we are! Why wouldn't we be?!" I reply instantly.

But then notice the hurt and vulnerable expression of Chloe, and realise I have fucked up... 'AGAIN'! Fuck! I'm the biggest ass ever!

Before I can say anything, Chloe speaks in such a small and weak voice, with glassy eyes, "I just... I thought after we... I'm s-sorry."

She looks down and tightens her grip on me, not wanting to let go. She looks so small, fragile and also young in this moment and I can actually feel my heart shatter.

I take a deep breath and kiss the top of her head, holding her just as tight, "No. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's just, I've never actually had a, a..."

Chloe sighs and looks up at me, cutting off my awkward ramble, "It's fine, I get it. Y-you don't want me... you don't f-feel the same." She chokes out, bottom lip beginning to tremble, as a tear falls from her eye and I can feel my own eyes begin to get wet at the sight.

"No, no, no, no you didn't let me finish! I was gonna say I have never had a girlfriend before. This, this is all new to me, and I keep fucking everything up! I have never wanted someone like that before, but God I want you to be... Never wanted anything more. Jesus! I'm so bad at this sorta thing! It's embarrassing I..."

Chloe stops my flustered speech by placing a sweet and tender kiss on my lips. When she pulls back, her eyes are shinning and there is a glint in them, like longing and hope. It sets off like a million butterflies in my stomach and emotions.

But I feel happy and it feels good, really good. Making Chloe happy makes me ecstatic. I start to laugh out loud at this revelation and lean in, kissing her on the lips, smiling into it.

Chloe pulls back after a moment looking quite amused, lets out a chuckle and asks, "Why are you laughing? And why so happy all of a sudden?"

I giggle, kiss her again and roll her onto her back and she lets out a gasp of surprise looking up at me and giggles.

I look into her eyes and reply to her question, "You... sweet, wonderfully perfect you."

I place one hand on Chloe's cheek and run my fingers through her hair with the other. I gaze down at her bright red face and increasing bashfulness.

"You're a, a dork." Chloe says, trying to keep her cool but she can't quite keep the smile from her lips.

I shift a little and retort, "Yours though!"

Chloe bites her lip, grips my back and nods slowly, "Mmm, y-yeah, yeah you are. All, mmm, mine..." Her breathy reply comes and she rolls her hips slowly into my thigh.

I smirk at her shifting my thigh harder into Chloe's pussy and I bite my bottom lip feeling her wetness on me, her mouth opening with a gasp and her eyes and head roll back.

Watching her get turned on makes my high libido spike and I can't help saying in a husky voice, "You know, I never did, mmm, get to do some of the things I wanted to."

Chloe opens her eyes and looks at me asking, "Oh yeah, aahh mmmm, and w-what, what's that..." And she lets out a moan when I rock into her a little harder and faster.

I run my tongue along her jaw to her ear and breathe out deeply, "To taste you..."

Chloe lets out a raw throaty moan at this and when I suck on the pleasure point just below her ear, "Mmff... f-fuck Max. You, ahhh, tttaste me. Shiiit!" Chloe stutters, cheeks flushed.

"Fuck yeah I do! Your smell is fucking intoxicating! Aahh, God... and the taste, mmm yeah, the taster I got before, fuck, I used all my strength to not just ravish you over and over. The thought alone is driving me insane."

Chloe is completely scarlet, even her neck, but she can't help groaning and moaning out, "Ooohh... ffuuck Max. Fuck, ahhhh, do it! J-just fuck, now!"

I kiss her hard and rough on her lips and start making my way down, stopping to pay some attention to Chloe's boobs. I give a few playful bites, licks and sucks on her nipples, hearing her moan, back arching and then carry on to what I really want.

I pause at her pubic mound and look up to see Chloe watching me, biting her bottom lip. She is leaning up on one arm and reaches for my hand with the other. I give her my left hand which she takes, intertwining our fingers.

I give her a devilish smile before I kiss her just above her clit. Chloe starts whimpering as I kiss and lick everywhere, apart from where she wants it. She squeezes my hand, spreads her legs wide and grabs a fistful of my hair and pulls hard. I Chuckle at her and lock eyes.

She starts whining out, "Fuck sake M-Max. I'm gonna H-HELLA cum before yooOOUAAHHH..." Chloe screams out when I flatten my tongue and from her entrance I slowly drag my tongue up to her clit, making sure to press my piercing into her.

Chloe's legs start trembling, so I place my arm under her thigh and nudge it onto my shoulder. She puts her other leg over my other shoulder and digs her heels into my back, pushing me into her more. I hum pleased into her creating a vibration and start to give a few languid strokes against her pussy. I place my hands under her ass to push her up into me more and squeeze her.

Chloe lets out a few deep huffs and I look up at her, pausing my actions and say with desire, "You taste so fucking delicious."

Chloe groans and grunts with hunger as I use the tip of my tongue to trace patterns over and around her clit.

"AAAAHHH... ffuu-uuck fuck! Max, s-shit that's goaaahhod! You're ssoo WOW fuck... ing ahh, good Max wow. Uh ah ah." Chloe moans out.

She grips my hair tight, as I slide round her entrance with my tongue and cries out when I push all the way into her, swirling my tongue around her g-spot, lapping up as much of her salty sweet juices I can.

"OH YES MAX! FUCK Y-YES... THAT’S IT YES. YES T-THAT’S IT... UUNNAHHH!" Chloe shouts.

I continue to tease inside of her a little longer and watch her throw her head back in pleasure. After a few more moments I pull out sliding my tongue up to her clit and press my tongue piercing into it, moving it around and making Chloe moan raw and loud. I bring my hand under my chin and look into Chloe's eyes as I slide two fingers into her sweet wet pussy.

She screams and grips me tight against her and starts grinding my face and fingers hard, as I start thrusting with force in and out of her dripping wet pussy. I place my lips around her clit and suck whilst flicking the tip of my tongue against it, over and over, pressing into it and humming to send vibrations to her clit. It all seems to be too much for Chloe because she begins to spasm and her hips are grinding in a sporadic way.

She starts groaning low and raw, then it turns into a strained scream as Chloe cums hard with force and squirts, which I greedily lap up, while she mewls out almost delirious, "Ma-Ma-Max! I, I, I love you, l-love you... aaammmph! Holy fuuuck, shit Max wow!!"

Chloe lets go of a low guttural moan as the last remnants of her orgasm die down and then she collapses on the bed, heaving for breath and twitching.

I take my fingers out of her, slowly licking them clean while Chloe watches me with barely open eyes and she has the most happy and delirious goofy smile on her face.

I pop my fingers out and say, "Mmm... what can I say, you taste so fucking good! Hmm, I wonder, I bet I could live off you and be totally fine." I exclaim happily and wipe my chin and mouth on the back of my hand.

Chloe giggles and murmurs, "You are fucking weird." And reaches out for me with her hands and closed eyes.

I snicker at her but oblige all the same and lay down beside her draping an arm over her waist. Obviously not good enough, Chloe grumbles and wraps her arms around me, dragging me onto her, then wraps her legs around me too.

I laugh at her, "You're like a damn Venus fly trap or something!"

Chloe squeezes me tight against her and says with what sounds like relief, "You're mine! All mine! Never letting you go Max."

I chuckle at her response and leave a lingering kiss on her neck and Chloe sighs contentedly.

"I suppose I am. And I'm pretty ok with that." I reply, feeling more than ok with it.

After a moment of silence Chloe speaks, "Good. Even if you wanted to get rid of me you couldn't. I would hunt you down, kick your ass and drag you back."

I chuckle imagining it, "Oh I don't doubt it. Although we have already established you can't take me!"

"Shut up! That was cheating yo..."

"Hardly! Would you like another demonstration?!" I cut in and question.

Chloe jostles me a little, "My God, you're like a nympho! My first tim..." Chloe abruptly stops and grips me tight.

I have to take a second to go over what she has said and then it clicks with me. Everything she has told me previously has suddenly fallen into place.

My eyes shoot open wide as I begin to wriggle out of Chloe's grasp, while I splutter out, "Y-you, I, I, you... you're a, a, v-virgin! How, but, how? I don't..." I stare down at her waiting for her to answer, but she doesn't and looks away.

I take a couple of deep breaths to calm myself and try to ask with proper words, "Why Chlo? Why wouldn't you tell me that!? I could have hurt you! And from what I can remember, I did hurt you. I..." I trail off at the end, when I think of what happened and that I did actually hurt her and It makes me feel really fucking shitty.

I roll off her and start to slide over to the edge of the bed. But before I can, Chloe latches herself around me and nuzzles her head into the back of my neck.

She squeezes me tight against her with her arms and legs, softly saying, "Don't leave me... please... I'm sorry."

God she is so sweet sometimes and I can't be mad at her. I take one of her hands from around my waist and bring it to my lips, kissing her palm, then threading our fingers together.

"I'm not going to leave you. I promise..." I pause hearing Chloe sniffle and say, "Chlo, baby..."

She shakes her head against me and whispers, "I'm sorry."

I try to turn but she won't let me and shakes her head again.

I chuckle at her, "No, no what? Why are you shaking your head?

Chloe just shakes her head again and replies, "No."

"Oh my god Chloe! You are too fucking cute. You need to stop!" I say, laughing.

Chloe has the cheek to shake her head again and say "No" AGAIN! She then rolls us back and onto our sides. I snicker at her as I manoeuvre about in her grip to face her. Once we face each other I can see that indeed she has been crying.

I bring my hand up, placing it on her cheek and lean in to kiss her tears away, then I brush my lips against Chloe's and she opens her eyes looking into mine.

We stay this way, just taking each other in for a few minutes until Chloe quietly says, "I am sorry, I should have told you. But I wanted it with you and I don't regret it and I wouldn't change it. Because fuck Max, that was something else! You done and made me feel things that I didn't know were possible... And umm, it did hurt a bit when you went in, but like not in a bad way." Chloe pauses and glances away blushing.

So I ask bemused, "Why are you blushing Chlo?"

Chloe looks at me, then looks away again, but speaks up, "I umm, I kinda liked it. I know you were holding back, I could see it in your eyes. I could tell something was trying to come out but you kept reigning it in. I was torn, because part of me wanted you to go slow and easy with me. But then there was the other part, that wanted you to... t-to umm... lose control of yourself and take me. To er, ddominate me..." Chloe finishes and I can see her sneaking glances at me, probably trying to gauge my reaction.

I am actually a little speechless, I wasn't expecting that and it was a lot of information to process, I should re...

"Sorry. It's weird. I shouldn't have said anything. Sorry." Chloe's vulnerable voice cuts through my thoughts.

I turn her head back to me staring intently into her eyes, "First off, stop apologising. You said sorry so that's that. And it's not weird at all, I want to know these things of what you like and don't so keep telling me ok. I may really love to take control of you...” I grin and peck her lips and Chloe gives me a shy smile, “...And yes, I wish you would have told me. I dunno, I would have made it special or something... and not as painful for you. I can't believe you wasted yourself on me. I'm soo not wort..."

"Don't you dare!" Chloe growls at me, making me raise my eyebrows in surprise.

"Do not say I wasted it on you! I have never wanted anything more than you, and believe me, a few have tried. But when it came to anything like that I got out. I never felt anything for them and didn’t want sex with them. I had my hand to get me off..."

I laugh at Chloe and how unashamed she can be one minute and completely shy the next.

She continues, "Whats funny? Just because I'm, or should I say was, a virgin..." Chloe pauses to give me a shit eating grin and then carries on, "...Ha, not a virgin. Fucked by the hottest girl ever, mmm..." She trails off.

I poke her cheek playfully, "Ahem, you can stop picturing it now and carry on talking."

I chuckle when Chloe snaps her attention back to me, "Huh?! Oh yeah, right. First of all, never gonna stop picturing it, EVER! And second... wait, what was second? Something, something. Hmm, I have no idea... Oh, oh right one thing, special, pfft, it couldn't have been any better, like ever. And it was with you, so that's all I wanted. I chose it, so deal with it babe. Hehe, sorry, I feel like I'm high and I can still feel you fucking me, mmm..." Chloe trails off again, obviously to her imagination.

I roll my eyes and groan playfully, but can't hide the grin when teasing, "If you like, I can always leave the room and give you some 'alone time' with your hand and imagination... Although... maybe I'll stay and watch the show!"

Chloe eyes me with her eyebrows raised and lips parted. I snicker at her and move close to bite gently on her bottom lip. Chloe groans a little and then shudders when I run my tongue around her lips.

Chloe lays seemingly dazed for a few seconds, then licks her lips and stutters, "Watch? I, erm... I. You want to watch me... get off?!"

I nod, biting my lip while I run my fingers down her back to her ass and place my hand on one of her soft, supple but also firm ass cheeks and squeeze when I say seductively, "Mmm, fuck yeah I do! That would be Hella fucking hot! But also that is just one of the many things I want to do."

Chloe makes a deep noise in the back of her throat at my touch and words. I raise my hand a little and give Chloe's ass a light slap making her yelp. Then she lets out an airy moan as I softly caress where I slapped and then drag my nails down the back of her thigh.

"Fu-uck Max." Chloe whimpers out.

I chuckle and kiss her lips, "Come on you, you gorgeous blue haired dork, we should sleep. I'm gonna go do my teeth. There's a toothbrush in the cabinet in my bathroom if you want."

"Hmmm... what?" Chloe asks confused, as if she didn't hear a word I said.

I chuckle and say in my best caveman impression, "Us, sleep, you, me, teeth, clean, bathroom." I finish, pointing over to my bathroom.

Chloe giggles, "Ha you are just so precious and one Hella tease... and I think you might be a sex addict!"

She giggles again when I roll my eyes and push her shoulder playfully. I get up as Chloe rolls over onto her back, sprawling herself all over the bed.

I start making my way to the bathroom, but stop and turn to look at Chloe when she says huskily, "Mmmm... However will I entertain myself while you're gone?!"

I swallow hard, lips parted and feel my hands twitch. While I watch as Chloe trails her fingers over her soft and perky boob, down her stomach and towards her pussy, spreading her legs wider. I take a deep breath, feeling myself getting turned on as she edges closer and closer. And then she just stops, putting her hands behind her head and crossing her legs at the ankles, with the biggest smug grin ever.

Chloe casually says, "I'll do my teeth after you babe."

I stand there dazed for a moment, until I hear Chloe start snickering and shake my head grumbling, "And you call me a tease... I'm so gonna get you back for that!"

"I look forward to it." Chloe retorts, looking very pleased with herself.

I narrow my eyes at her, "You'll be begging is what you'll be."

"Mmm, sounds Hella fun!" Chloe replies as I open the door.

"Yeah for me!" I shout back and grab my toothbrush.

I hear Chloe laughing as I start brushing my teeth. God she's such a dork, I think to myself. But mine... that actually brings a smile to my face and makes me feel good saying that. Just gotta not fuck up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Been a while since I wrote anything like that. Next one will be out as soon as I can get it written out on computer for my girl to check it over. Hopefully not to long though.


	14. Sick but hungry for more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I am so sorry for the lateness of this chapter coming out. Been such a stressful couple of weeks. But I hope you enjoy the chapter.

I finish up doing my teeth and Chloe walks into the bathroom. She comes up behind me and wraps her arms around my waist and kisses my cheek, then places her chin on my shoulder.

She looks at me in the mirror, "I missed you."

I snort a laugh, "It's literally been like 3 minutes."

"I know right, tell me about it. It's been forever." Chloe says with a serious tone and face.

"Is it now? What will you do on Monday when I go to class then. Because that's a lot of minutes!" I tease.

Chloe groans and mumbles, "You're not going 'cos I'ma kidnap you!"

I chuckle at her and ask amused, "Really now. Pray tell where my kidnapper is taking me?!"

Chloe tightens her hold, looking into my eyes in the mirror and replies very seriously, "Maybe I'll lock you in my room or maybe I will tie you to the seat of my truck and drive out of town..." Chloe shrugs and continues, "...Or maybe I'm not gonna do any of those, so I will get you by surprise!"

I snort and question, "Is that before or after I fix your truck?"

Chloe narrows her eyes at me a little, "Smartass!"

"Yes very. So how long am I being held hostage then?" I ask keeping the banter going.

"You're not being held hostage..." Chloe starts saying.

"I'm not?" I cut in.

"No you're being kidnapped. I don't want anything for you, I'm just going to keep you. And to answer your other question of how long. Forever." Chloe shrugs nonchalantly as if what she's saying is the most normal thing in the world.

I can't help laughing at her, "Wow you seem like you have really given this a lot of thought!"

Chloe nuzzles into the crook of my neck and mumbles, "Yep. Mine. Not sharing with anyone. All mine!"

I chuckle shaking my head, "Ooohh, such a romantic. Be still my beating heart!"

"Damn right I am. Not many people would care enough to kidnap their own girlfriends, strap ‘em in their truck and flee from civilisation. You're Hella lucky to have me!" Chloe nods as if to agree with herself.

I raise my eyebrow at her, "Hella lucky, huh!? Hmm... scared, terrified, frightened. But lucky, lucky, lu-cky. Nope, nope definitely can't find that emotion I'm afraid."

"Lucky. Mine." Chloe says with a sigh and kisses my neck.

I close my eyes for a few seconds just enjoying Chloe's warm body pressed against me and reply with a relaxed calmness, "Yeah I guess I am aren't I..." And Chloe hums happily at this.

We stay like this a while longer just enjoying each other and the comfortable silence.

When I open my eyes I see Chloe just staring at me with this really gentle smile on her lips. It makes me feel uncharacteristically shy all of a sudden.

I clear my throat a little and quietly ask, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You." Chloe answers with a one shoulder shrug and still smiling.

"Me..."

"Yep... Just you."

I feel and see my cheeks flush a little at Chloe's words and the intensity of her stare. I turn my head to face Chloe's and place a soft lingering kiss on her cheek.

I pull back and disengage myself from Chloe, with some reluctance on her part I might add. She kisses the top of my head and stands at the sink, as I crouch down to get a toothbrush out of the cabinet.

I suddenly hear the sound of water running and the brushing of teeth. I furrow my brow as I stand up with toothbrush in hand, to the sight of Chloe giving me a toothpaste smeared grin.

I scrunch my face up in disgust at this, "What... what are you doing? My toothbrush Chlo, really. That's just... ewww!”

Chloe snorts, spits in the basin, rinses her mouth and starts snickering, "I don't see the problem here Max. We've swapped spit and it wasn't even what, 30 minutes ago you were eating me out and lapping me up like I was some kind of last drink on earth." Chloe says with a shit eating grin that threatens to split her face in half.

I start stuttering, "T-that's, I, that's totally different. So not the same..." Chloe cuts me off as she starts cackling like a loon and I cross my arms as I wait for the big dork to calm down.

When she does Chloe says, "Hey don't get me wrong, I kinda want you to pitch a tent and set up camp down there..." I roll my eyes at her but can't help my smile as she continues, "...You know because your tongue. Holy fucking hell Max! I thought your fingers were the greatest things ever, ya know basically three orgasms for the price of one. But that tongue WOW... mmm..." Chloe trails off biting her bottom lip, seeming to be lost in thought.

I snort at her and decide to tease her a little. I lean my lips close to Chloe's ear and run my fingers down her chest barely touching.

I say seductively, "If you're good Chlo, maybe that's how I will wake you up in the morning... I do get thirsty when I first wake up."

Chloe makes a light groaning noise. But before I can do or say anything, she bends down and with a grunt, hoists me up and over her shoulder and I yelp in surprise as Chloe charges towards the bed.

"Jesus Christ girl" I say breathlessly.

I give her ass a slap making her do this weird squeak yelp kinda noise. I start snickering but I am soon heaved from her shoulder and basically lobbed onto the bed with a, "ooff" from me and Chloe landing on top of me straight after.

"Wow Someone's eager for sleep now." I say sarcastically.

Chloe goes all loose and heavy on top of me breathing really deeply.

"Ya know Chlo for someone who is so lean and trim. You are surprisingly heavy sometimes." I say while absentmindedly stroking up and down Chloe's back.

"Chloe's not here. She is sleeping, has a big day tomorrow." She says and kisses my neck, leaves her lips there and snuggles me tight.

"Ha, really now. So please tell me, who this girl is speaking to me then?!" I ask amused.

"Shhh. It's quiet time. Chloe sleep."

"Did you just shush me?!" I question with Chloe snorting and snickering in my neck.

I squeeze her and kiss the top of her head and try to sit up to grab the covers, but Chloe just starts grumbling, so I whine out, "Come on Chlo, I'm getting cooollld..." I bounce a bit on the bed and Chloe just presses her body down on top of me harder as she shakes with laughter.

"God you're frustrating. You're like a big kid!" I tease with amusement.

"You know you love me!" Chloe says back with a content sigh and starts to settle down.

I just scoff and retort with a halfhearted, "Whatever!" And run my fingers through her hair.

Chloe hums happily starting to breathe deeply and sleepily replies, "Mmm... yeah, you... love... me."

I don't reply just content to hold her tighter with one arm and playing with her soft hair with the other. I close my eyes, kissing her head and start to feel sleep claim me.

After a little while through the comfortable silence, not sure if I fell asleep or not I hear, "Max..." From Chloe.

I reply with a sort of grunted, "Hmm..." Half asleep.

I wait for a reply, not sure if I really heard it or if Chloe was sleep talking.

After a few more seconds Chloe says two words, "I'm cold."

My eyes shoot open at that and I start grumbling in a weird high groggy voice, "You little shit!! Are, are you fucking kidding me?!"

Chloe has the nerve to give a sleepy laugh at this and asks, "Cover... me. I'm cold... Peeezzz..."

"Oh well, I'm so sorry your Highness! Let me get right on that!" I retort as sarcastically as I can in my sleepy state.

Chloe starts cackling not making any effort to move off me.

I just grumble and roll us over onto her back, which just makes her giggle and say, "You're so cute when you're sleepy."

I just mumble, "I'll give you bloody cute!" But chuckle at her still giggling away.

I push myself up and go to grab the covers with Chloe grabbing my arm. I can't help but laugh at her not being able to let go of me.

"You do know you can let me go. I'm not actually going anywhere! I'm just grabbing this..." I start and grab the blanket, "You know, as her majesty so kindly requested." I finish and bring the cover over us and lay back down.

"Mmhmm, you are my sugar momma 'member?..." She pauses to do a huge yawn and continues, "...You have to take care of me."

She wraps herself over me again, arms and legs hugging me tight as I reply, "Uhuh. We decided that was so not gonna be a pet name..."

"No... You decided... I agreed to... no such thing". Chloe cuts in, sleepy mode engaged again.

"Yeah... I'm still gonna go with no... but I'll take care of you." I say getting tired again.

Chloe moves her face to mine and gives me a tender kiss on the lips then nuzzles back into the crook of my neck, asking quietly, "Promise?"

"I promise." I reply instantly, as I hold her a little tighter and hear Chloe's breathing shallow and close my eyes, letting sleep claim me...

I awake in the morning not quite knowing where I am at first. I squint my eyes into the room seeing where I am and go to move, but I am restricted. I look down seeing and feeling the cause of this. The blue hair, porcelain skin and the beautifully sharp but soft features of Chloe. It brings a smile to my face, and a warmth in my chest that I’m not used to, but it feels nice and I don't feel as scared.

I take a moment to look over Chloe's face, at the soft carefree expression and little smile she has. It seems strange seeing her so youthful looking, even though we haven't known each other long she seemed so much older than now.

I bring my hand up to brush some of the hair out of her face and lean in to place a gentle kiss on her lips. Chloe makes a murmur of content and tightens her arms around me, but otherwise doesn't wake up. I have to stifle back a chuckle as she sleepily puckers her lips when I pull back from the kiss.

I suddenly get a pang in my bladder and realise that I really need to pee. I try as hard as I can to free myself from Chloe's hold without waking her. Which is a lot harder than I thought because she has such a tight grip on me. I do manage to finally wriggle myself free, with only a couple of grumbles from Chloe.

I slide myself out of bed and quietly make my way over to the bathroom, but pause not wanting to wake her up. I go to my wardrobe and take out a t-shirt, not really caring what it is and put it on. As I walk to the door I look over at Chloe and notice her pat the bed, then run her hand over it but doesn't wake up. I chuckle to myself at how cute she is and make my way out of the door and softly close it behind me.

I make my way to the bathroom down the hall and slip inside. Once in I decide to do my teeth first. After that's done I use the toilet and wash my hands. Whilst I am drying my hands my stomach starts to growl and I suddenly feel how hungry I am.

"Wow I don't think I had anything yesterday. Hmm... I could make Chloe breakfast. She seemed to like bacon and eggs... mmm yeah definitely making that." I muse out loud.

On cue my stomach makes another rumble noise at the mention of bacon and eggs. With that decided I leave the bathroom and make my way downstairs to the kitchen.

I go over to the coffee machine and get a pot of coffee going. Once that's brewing I go to the fridge. I have a look inside and grab the bacon and eggs and put them on the worktop.

Hmm maybe I should make some pancakes, I've got enough eggs and I’m sure I’ve got flour and stuff too. I check the cupboards to make sure and we do, so I take the ingredients needed. I grab the utensils, bowls and pans I'll need and stick the radio on for some company.

I have everything ready to go, pancake mix done and pans heated and I notice the next song on the radio being, 'Angus and Julia Stone - Wherever you are'. Come on and turn it up, and get to work singing as I do.

"We're living in gold, driving in your car... mmhmm... I want to be wherever you are... mhmmmm... want to please you... hmmhmhmm. Don't take my word for it. Just look at me to know that I love you... mmmhm... Just look at me to knooooHOLYJESUSCHRISTFUCK!!" I shout and jump out of my skin.

"Haha, you know I don't think that's how the lyrics go." Chloe says, snickering into my neck and squeezing me from behind.

I turn in her arms and push her shoulder, "You scared me shitless, you fucker!" But I can't help a chuckle.

I put my arms around Chloe's neck, as we both lean into each other for a kiss. It's warm, sweet and tender, different from most of our others but it's nice. Really nice in fact and I could definitely get used to this.

When we pull back from the kiss, Chloe rests her forehead against mine and rubs our noses together, "You weren't there when I woke up. I thought..." She trails off at the end.

I kiss her a few times on the lips, squeeze her against me and reassuringly reply, "You remember what I said last night?"

Chloe does a shrug and head shake, "I don't know. You will have to tell me again." Trying not to smile.

So I continue albeit amused and playing her game, "You love to be difficult. But fine I will tell you again. You asked me not to leave you and I know you remember my reply..."

"You promised you wouldn't." Chloe whispers.

"And I meant it. I know you weren't just meaning the room. But I told you the truth, so trust me please." I finish and kiss her lips.

We pull back from the kiss and Chloe has a gleam in her eye but also a very mischievous look on her face as she asks, "So what's all this? You making me breakfast..."

"Oh shit I forgot!!" I screech out, much to Chloe's amusement.

"Well you know I was expecting you to have breakfast in bed!" And there it is. The gleam and mischievous look making itself known. Now with shit eating grin for company.

I decide to play dumb while I turn back to work on the food and answer as if confused, "Huh? What do you mean?" I look over my shoulder to see Chloe giving me a scowl but trying not to smile.

"You know what I mean!" Is her reply, scoff and all.

I finish putting everything on the plates and turn to her, "Well I was going to bring you breakfast in bed if that's what you meant." I do a confused shake of my head much to Chloe's incredulous look and increasing frustration.

I am trying so hard not to burst out laughing right now, especially with Chloe's huffing and groaning added on top.

"You said you had a very specific meal in mind." Chloe replies trying to keep her cool and wraps her arms around my waist with an eyebrow raised.

"Eggs and bacon?!" I question and feigning stupidity.

Chloe huffs in exasperation then whines, "Maxineeee..!"

I narrow my eyes at her, disengage her arms from around me and hold her wrists.

I start to move Chloe backwards while in a low sultry voice saying, "You are playing a very dangerous game Miss Price!" I pin Chloe to the fridge with my body and her hands above her head.

"I... I am?" Comes Chloe's flustered response as she tries to free herself from my grasp.

I apply more pressure and continue, "You are. I mean you wouldn't want to piss me off would you. Not the best way to get what you want, is it?!"

I shift a thigh between Chloe's legs making her gasp and I quickly lean in capturing her lips, then pushing my tongue in to deepen the kiss. Chloe moans into my mouth and presses against my thigh.

I pull back from the kiss and bite her bottom lip, "Answer me."

Chloe groans and stutters, "Y-yes... I, I mean uuhh, no. I eh, God Max I... I d-d-don't..." She goes red in the face and bites her bottom lip.

I raise my eyebrow at her answer and the embarrassed look she has, putting two and two together I ask, "You want to piss me off? Get me riled up hmm." I shift my thigh into Chloe more making her moan and she grinds me a little harder.

"Y-yeah. It mmm turns me on Max..." Chloe answers breathily, then bites on her lip and closes her eyes.

"God I love watching you get turned on. You're so fucking hot and drive me so crazy Chlo. And fuck, you in my shirt and underwear is so goddamn good..." I start saying in mixed arousal and excitement, "...I want to rip it off you, and god, fuck you senseless." I finish saying and start kissing, biting and sucking her neck.

Chloe whimpers, groans and says desperately, "Fuck Max... P-please, do mmm it. Touch me. Fuck m-me. I need you."

I tighten my grip on Chloe as she struggles to release her hands. I move my face back to hers as she lets out a frustrated growl making me chuckle.

She grinds me harder and starts to beg, "Let me fu-ck, let me touch mmm you. Sshit, please Max I mmff, I want to feel you ahh, need to. Pl-please..."

I crash mys lips into Chloe's and we clash tongues and moan into each others mouths. I release Chloe's hands which go straight to my ass, grabbing me hard and pulling me into her as much as she can.

I groan at the contact and move one hand to her boob and squeeze hard, as I move my other hand to her thigh and lift her leg to wrap it around me. Chloe makes a guttural noise and I grab her other leg, widening my stance a little and bring that leg to wrap around me as well. Chloe continues to grind and squeezes me within her legs.

She grabs my hair and pulls hard as we back out of the kiss panting heavily and locking eyes. I move both hands to the top of the shirt and rip it open making Chloe gasp then giggle a bit.

"I still can't get over how fucking beautiful you are." I say breathily.

"Stop ahhh... making me fucking blush." Chloe replies embarrassed and blushing.

"No." I say and take both her nipples between my fingers and thumbs and start to tweak and roll them.

Chloe takes a sharp breath hitting her head on the fridge and then does a deep throaty moan.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I hear a voice screeched from behind Chloe and I, and some cackling can be heard as well.

Chloe yelps in surprise and we both freeze and look over to see Dana and Rachel in the doorway. Dana looks completely mortified and Rachel looks, well she looks absolutely delighted. God fucking sake I think and then groan out loud.

Chloe buries her head in the crook of my neck muttering curses as the smart mouth of Rachel goes to work, "Ya know, you'd think after last night, you would have been set for a few hours! But then again, with Max's sex drive I'm not surprised..."

"Fuck off Amber!!!" Chloe growls, unwrapping her legs from me but holding me close still.

Rachel snickers and continues while walking over to the food, "Wow! I didn't think you would have a voice after wailing like some kind of Hella banshee all night!" She finishes and chomps down on some bacon.

I go to make a comment when Dana rushes through the kitchen, shouting out, "I'm, bluurrgh. Gon-be, uargh. Sic..."

We all just jump out the way as Dana doesn't make it to the sink and hurls all over the food.

"Fucking hell!" Chloe says in awe.

Rachel starts flailing about and shrieking, "Ew, ew, ew. You got sick on me!! Oh. My. God! Hella fucking gross!!! Ewww..."

I can't help but start laughing, "That was so epic Linda Blair. Does your head spin backwards too."

Chloe starts laughing as well as Dana finishes retching and groans out, "Fuck off. Stop it. I'm actually dying right now."

I snort a laugh at her, "Oh please, you big baby. You are hardly dying. You just can't handle your drink."

I start laughing more when Dana begins to grumble, "I so am dying. You're all gonna be sorry when I'm dead and you all just stood there laughing an..."

"Ahem, excuse me but I'm the one with sick on them. Which is Hella fucking gross by the way! But you don't hear me complaining!" Rachel cuts in complaining and crosses her arms.

I roll my eyes at her and turn to Chloe, "Sorry about breakfast and I don't just mean the food.." I start saying and look down at Chloe's chest and wrap my shirt back round her, "...But I will totally make it up to you later. And I'll even treat you to breakfast this morning." I finish by leaning in and kiss her on the lips. Chloe smiles and hums happily into the kiss and holds my cheeks in her hands.

Then Rachel pipes in, "Good 'cos you Hella owe me breakfast and I'm fucking starving."

I groan and then give her an incredulous look, "How the hell d'you figure that?!"

Rachel gives me a look of astonishment like it should be obvious, "You supplied the booze, weed and kept us up all night making Chloe scream and shout like you were a divine being and the rapture was coming..."

"Hey! I didn't and I wasn't even loud." Chloe cuts in going red.

"Er yeah you Hella were! I didn't even think humans could get that high pitched. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a pack of dogs outside waiting." Rachel retorts with a smirk grin and eyebrow raised.

"Fuck off Rachel, you're so full of shit." Chloe grumbles.

"Uh for once I have to agree with the jealous idiot that is Rachel here. You could have shattered windows!" Dana jumps in.

Rachel looks to us with the smuggest grin, "Thanks D. See I tol... What! Hey! I am so not jealous or an idiot for that matter." And then she goes red.

"You so are Rach. You told me ages ago how much you like Max and that you want mo..."

"Shut the fuck up Dana! You must be still drunk from last night." Rachel huffs halting Dana, going more red and averting her eyes.

We all just stand here awkwardly now, until I can't take the silence and have to break it, "Well as it seems we are all finished with this wonderfully awkward and surreal start to the morning. Why don't you go and get ready, then we will have food out." When I finish I am met with silence. I sigh and extricate myself from Chloe and start to walk over towards the mess.

Then hear Chloe say, "You better keep your hands to yourself now Rachel!"

"Chloe, she ain't gonna do anything. It was a joke." I say to try and appease her simmering anger.

"Yeah well it better be!" Chloe replies pointedly and crosses her arms.

I go to say something when Rachel gets there first. "Are you fucking kidding me Price!?"

"Just saying. I know you and I’m not stupid. I’ve seen it." Chloe retorts with anger.

"Are you guys seriously going to argue over this. I mean come on. Let's just get some eats and move on." I say and grab some kitchen roll to begin cleaning up.

"I can do that Max. I'm sorry I ruined the food." Dana says and puts her hand on my shoulder. I open my mouth to reply when the two children start up again.

"I ain't going anywhere until she apologises." Rachel says with heat looking at Chloe.

Who in turn just snorts retorting, "Fuck that shit! I ain't saying sorry for anything!"

"Oh wow! Typical Chloe! I should have remembered you haven't ever apologised before. You're too hardcore for that!" Rachel spits out.

How the hell did this happen and escalate so quick I think to myself.

"I have no need to say sorry. I just said what I thought. Truth stings!"

"I'd watch out Max she is one Hella possessive bitch! I wouldn't be surprised if you're still allowed to see Dana, 'cos she hates people having friends or paying attention to anyone other than her. Just think how she got last night. She can’t even keep a girlfriend for more than two seconds. They get sick of her."

"Oh fuck off Amber! I Never wanted to be with them and said. Unlike you who leads ‘em on. And Max don't give a shit what you say. You're just Hella fucking jealous that Max wants to be with me and not you."

"Oh hell no!..." I cut in having had enough, "...You two want to pick chunks out of each other, fine. But do not bring me into it, or act like I am not here..."

"She started it. Like she usually does...!"

"Oh my God Rachel, just stop..."

"What a surprise you take Chloe's side!"

"Jesus Rach! I'm not taking anyone's side. And you can stop smirking!" I say to Chloe.

"But Max!"

"No 'But Max!', You are both worse than kids in a fucking playground, telling mommy on the other!..." I pause hearing Dana snicker and roll eyes but continue, "...So as I seem to be Mommy in this ridiculous scenario, you can both just get your own breakfast. Because you are uninvited and I will only be taking Dana..."

"Max!!" Chloe and Rachel shout out in unison cutting me off.

"Now I'm going to get showered because I'm covered in someone else's puke!..." I say ignoring them and start walking to the door, "...If you's want showers or whatever just use one of the other bathrooms 'cos Dana likes the big main one." I finish and walk towards the stairs, with Dana running up to my side and taking my hand.

"I'm sorry Max. Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Yeah totally. They're just idiots and I can't be bothered with bickering."

I chuckle, "I can't believe I said that stuff. I really scared myself sounding like my mother." I shudder at the thought and Dana laughs.

"Yeah, it was pretty scary. I think I should call you Mrs Caulfield from now on. Reminded me of when we were kids getting in trouble and your Mom would tell us off." We both start laughing at that.

"You feeling any better now?" I ask Dana.

She nods, "Yeah a bit better now. I am feeling hungry too."

"Well I'm not surprised with the amount you puked up. I don't think I've seen so much sick from one person before!" I snicker as I remember it.

"Ugh. Don't remind me. God that was so embarrassing and all over the food too!"

I laugh and pat Dana's back, "Hey it's all good. Better the food than me this time."

"Hey! That has only happened a few times. And we don't talk about that!" Dana replies in feigned anger.

I chuckle as I make my way to my room and shout out, "Yeah but it still happened!"

"Maaax...!" Dana shouts back as I enter my room laughing.

I walk into my bathroom, open the shower door and turn the water on. I begin shedding my clothes and step in the steamy hot water...

After I have finished cleaning up in the shower. I grab a towel, wrap it around myself and head back into my bedroom.

When I look up I yelp out, "Jesus fucking Christ Chlo!..." In surprise, nearly dropping my towel, "...You trying to give me a heart attack today!?"

Once I have my breathing normal I look at Chloe who hasn't said anything and is just sitting on the edge of the bed looking at the floor.

"Hey Chl..."

"Sorry." Chloe cuts me off but I can barely hear her.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." Chloe whispers.

"Oh that's cool. You just scared me that's all." I reply but Chloe just gives a slight huff and looks up at me.

When I see her face, she looks like she might have been crying and I get that she isn't saying sorry for the scare.

I take a breath and walk over to the bed and sit down next to her. I take her hand in mine lacing our fingers together and turn my head to press a gentle kiss on her shoulder.

"You know I'm not actually mad at you right?" I say seeing Chloe shrug.

"I will say I was a little annoyed being brought into the argument. But other than that if you two want to bicker, it's not for me to judge. Just don't use me as ammunition ok?"

Chloe gives a nod but doesn't say anything still and just keeps her head bowed down again. But I suddenly feel a couple of tears land on my hand.

I shift a little so I can face Chloe and ask carefully, "Chloe baby. Please talk to me? I hate seeing you like this." I raise my hand and brush some hair out of her face and behind her ear.

I carefully wrap my arms around Chloe and bring her closer to me. As soon as I do she wraps her arms around my waist and presses her face into my neck. I feel her whole body shake a little as she begins to sob into me.

I stroke through her hair and rub gentle circles on her back as she begins to say, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please don't leave me Max, please. I’ve never met someone like you before and I’ve, I’ve never been like this before. I don’t kn-know what’s going on with me. Sorry..."

"Hey, hey. Sshh. It's alright. I'm not going anywhere ok? I'm right here. Not going anywhere I promise. For as long as you want me."

I feel myself start to tear up hearing Chloe apologising and scared almost. She clutches onto me as tight as she can. And I try to soothe her with touch and words. After a little while She seems to have calmed a lot and is breathing normally again.

I kiss the top of her head, then rest my cheek there after. I hear Chloe sigh heavily and shift a bit in my hold. I place my hand under her chin to lift her face to mine. She keeps her eyes closed as I begin to wipe her tear stained cheeks with my thumbs. I place my lips against hers, trying to pour as much caring and understanding as I can in to it.

When I pull back from the kiss Chloe keeps her eyes closed so I carefully ask, "Hey Chlo, please look at me?"

She doesn't say anything just shakes her head. I can't help but chuckle at this, being reminded of last night and watch as she strains her lips to stop a smile.

I decide to try and cheer her up albeit in my own playful way, "Well I guess you don't want to see the naked girl in front of you." As I finish I watch Chloe slowly crack one eye open and look me over.

"Lies." She says quietly, then pouts playfully at me.

I giggle at her, "It got you to look at me though."

I start snickering when Chloe huffs, "Cheater!"

"Hey now! It's not cheating. I just know how your mind works." I retort playfully.

"You're the Hella nympho not me!" Chloe grumbles but can't help her smile.

"Oh really, is that so. Well I didn't hear you complaining last night. In fact I distinctly remember there to be a lot of begging." I say teasingly.

Chloe is blushing now as she averts her eyes and looks absolutely adorable.

I chuckle and kiss her lips, "You are Hella cute." And stand up.

"Where you go?"

I stop walking and look over my shoulder at her, "Get dressed and I'm hungry."

"You don't need clothes just neeed... fuuuck..." Chloe ends stuttering as I drop my towel and walk over to my underwear draw.

"No I suppose I don't do I. But I need food I'm starving." I say tilting my head to the side in thought.

I look over at Chloe seeing her blushing madly and absently rubbing her thighs, whilst she looks me over slowly.

She licks her lips and stutters, "I erm, mmm... y-yeah yeah Hella hungry... Hella!" Chloe bites her bottom lip as she digs her nails into her jeans and drags them along her thighs.

"You ok there Chlo?"

She doesn't take her eyes off my body and replies in a daze, " N-no, I mean yes... I uhh mmm... mean I don't know. I..."

I raise my eyebrow at her and finish putting my underwear on and grab a pair of dark blue skinny jeans.

Chloe groans and takes her beanie off to run a hand through her hair, "Fuck Max! You're just ugh. So fuckin’ beautiful. Do you even know what you do to me?!"

I pause putting my jeans on feeling my face heat up. I don't have anything to say to that and for once I am at a loss for words and a smart remark. So I instead turn away to grab a tight white t-shirt with the TOOL logo and design on it and put it on.

"Hey. Whats the matter? Don't go all awkward on me now." Chloe asks carefully and stands up.

"Hmm. Nothing, I'm just hungry is all." I lamely reply whilst making my way to my walk-in wardrobe.

I grab a dark purple and black checked flannel and a pair of black combat boots. I make my way back in my bedroom and see Chloe standing there with her arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

"Don't lie to me." She says as I walk past her and sit to put my boots on.

I sigh, "I didn't completely lie. I am hungry."

Chloe snorts retorting, "Oh please! You so are."

I stand up and put my shirt on, "I said I wasn't 'completely' lying."

I spray a little Diesel perfume on myself as Chloe comes over to me and pulls me into a hug, "You're a dork you know that."

"Gee thanks Chlo that means a lot!" I say sarcastically.

Chloe chuckles and kisses my lips then cheerily replies, "You are most welcome babe."

I can't help but laugh at her, as I grab her hand and intertwine our fingers, and move towards the door, "I'm sorry. I don't take compliments well, I'm not used to it. They really don't feel right."

"That's fine 'cos that makes two of us... Oh and Max..." She pulls us to a stop in the hallway and gives me a heated kiss, then says in a husky tone, "...You smell really good and... you look really fucking hot! I also have a really big thing for flannel. So mmm yeah..." Chloe bites her bottom lip eyeing me up and down.

"Oh my God. Stop it!! You're so goddamn awful." I say embarrassed and drag her by the hand down the stairs.

"No. Fucking. Way. I want to rip those clothes off you right here right now. All I can see is whats under there. And it's Hella fucking good." I groan loudly making Chloe cackle with delight.

"God about time! You two took forever. I am literally starving to death here." Dana exclaims with a huff.

"Well hello to you to my dearest Dana. I had no idea we had such a tight schedule." I tease.

"Well we do so get your ass mov... where the hell are you going?!" Dana stops mid sentence to snark at me.

I roll my eyes at her, "To get my stuff. You know, keys, smokes, wallet and phone. essentials."

Dana starts pushing me and Chloe to the front door saying impatiently, "No already sorted. Rachel's got it all with her out there."

"Wow, you wanna calm down a little 'D?! You know before you pop a vein or something."

Dana gives a loud huff grumbling, "If I don't get some food soon I will have to turn to cannibalism. So watch it you."

Chloe and I start chuckling at Dana as she continues to shove us out the door.

She closes the door and starts to march us to the car, but when I stop and turn back to the house Dana groans loudly, "OH MY GOD!! What are you doing now?!"

"Jesus dude! I'm just setting the alarm. Calm yourself." I reply punching in the code.

"Well that's ok then. And do not dude me!" Dana grumpily says stomping over to the car.

I shout over to her sarcastically, "I am so glad that it's ok with you, you royal pain in my ass!"

I get in the car, shut the door and look in my rear-view mirror at Dana, "You are the absolute worst when you're hungry. I do not envy the bloke who ends up leaving you without food."

Rachel and Chloe start laughing as Dana clips the back of my head growling with frustration. "Shut it you. And get me food in my belly now bitch!!"

I start the engine and grumble, "Well if someone hadn't hacked up on all the food."

"Are you complaining right now?!" Dana says pointedly.

"SIR. NO SIR." I retort giving her a sarcastic salute.

The other two start laughing as I drive down the path. I turn my head towards Chloe and notice her staring at me. I smile and hold out my hand for her to take, which she does lacing our fingers together. She brings our hands to her lips and kisses the back of mine. I smile wider at her and squeeze her hand as we pull out of the driveway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note for future chapters. They won't be out every few days as I am struggling to juggle everything at the moment. But I will definitely still be putting chapters out, just not as quick as before.


	15. Two parents and a big plate of mushiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to one and all. dropping a big chapter for you all. I really hope you enjoy this one it was fun to write some of the bits in here. And as always, a huge thank you to everyone still reading this story. It means a great deal to me and to hear all your lovely comments. Thank you.

We are driving along the road just chatting and having some light hearted banter and Rachel then asks, "Where are we going for eats then?"

"I was thinking the Two Whales, you know, if it is suitable for her Majesty over there?"

As I say this I notice Chloe shift in her seat and tighten her hold on my hand. I am about to ask if she is ok, when my phone starts ringing in the holder.

Before I can answer it, Dana gleefully chirps, "Momma Caulfield!" And lurches forward pressing accept and putting it on speaker.

I roll my eyes at her and mumble, "What is with you lot and my phone?!"

"Shush you! Momma C! How's it going?" Dana happily asks.

"Oh Dana, my lovely girl. I'm ok thank you. Just trying to get a hold of my lazy ass daughter. Who seems to be too busy for even a phone call..." I roll my eyes at her comment as she continues, "...How are you Dana? I've missed you. It's not the same without you running around screaming and getting into mischief."

Dana and Mom share a laugh, "Aww, I've missed you too Mom. And I'm really good thanks."

"Oh good, I'm glad. I hope my daughter has been treating you well? We both know how she can be."

"Mother, I can hear you, you know!" I cut in, but they both just laugh and carry on talking.

"I suppose she has been ok. I mean, Max hasn't fed me yet today. So I am pretty much wasting away here."

"You shit!" I cut in.

"Maxine, Language!" Mom says and Dana sticks her tongue out at me.

"Oh my God! Shall we tell her why we haven't eaten yet then?" I question.

"You be quiet!" Dana whisper yells at me and flicks the back of my head.

I am about to retort when Mom asks, "Maxine why haven't you eaten yet?"

I groan, "I'm takin’ us all for eats now Mom."

"Oh well that's good. Who are you going with?"

"With Chloe and Rachel."

"Hey Mrs C!" Rachel calls out.

"Hello Rachel dear. I hope you are keeping well?"

"Yeah I'm good thanks. It's nice to hear from you again."

"Aww, thank you Rachel. It's good to hear you too. Been a while since I saw you."

"Yeah it has, too long really. I also miss your cooking, oh oh, and those hella delicious sweet sweet cake things you make. Mmm, I could eat about a million of those."

"Haha, yes I remember you ate rather a large amount of them. And it has been too long. We will have to get you girls up here again soon. So, do I know this Chloe?"

"No Mom, she is a friend... we just met..."

I hear Chloe mutter a little hurt, "Wow, friend. Thanks!" And crosses her arms looking away.

I sigh, "Erm, actually Mom, Chloe is more than a friend. We... we are going out." And I see Chloe look at me with slightly wide eyes and blushing a little.

She shyly says, "Thank you." And takes my hand.

"Oh that's nice Max. Where are you going out to?" Mom asks.

I look at my phone in disbelief and say in the same tone, "Going out to! I, What!? I meant Chloe and I are going out together... as in dating Mom." Hearing the three of them in the car start snickering.

There is a pause from Mom and then she asks, "But what about that lovely young boy Louis from down the road? He is always asking about you. I said you would see him when you came home. And then there is Cassie. I thought she..."

"OH. DEAR. GOD. Mother! How many times have I told you NO to that. You know I don't see blokes. And he is not a young boy, he is like thirty years old! So please stop trying to set me up with people. Girl or boy. I have someone ok and we are together. Girlfriends."

I can hear Dana snort laughing in the back and Rachel still snickering.

"Oh shut it you two!" I say with a huff.

"You... Have a girlfriend. Really?" Mom asks in disbelief.

I roll my eyes, "Yes I do!"

"Oh that's lovely Max. About damn time. So, tell me about her?"

I groan, getting a bit embarrassed but start saying, "Well, her name is Chloe Price and she is from Arcadia Bay and we..."

"Price? Is she Joyce's daughter by any chance?" Mom cuts me off.

I look to Chloe who shifts in her seat for conformation and she answers, "Er, yes ma'am I am."

"Oh I remember Joyce. Such a lovely woman and very funny too."

"Um, thanks Mrs Caulfield."

"Haha, oh please call me Vanessa. Makes me sound younger."

"Y-yeah cool, ok V-Vanessa. Thank you."

"Wow, you are very polite compared to the usual riff raff my daughter goes about with."

I huff, "Oh God Mom, please not this again. And Chloe has a mouth worse than a sailor."

Chloe narrows her eyes at me, as Mom teases, "I'm sure it's no worse than yours Maxine!"

"Well gee, thanks Mom, love you too." I say sarcastically, seeing Chloe grin wide at me, as I stick my tongue out at her.

"You're welcome darling... So when are you going to come up and stay with me again? It's been too long Max."

I sigh, "That depends. Where are you staying?" I ask as I turn into the Two Whales parking lot.

"At our home."

"That has 'NOT' been my home for a long time now. So, no. Why do you insist on keep staying there after everything?!" I answer, a bit annoyed and turn the engine off.

I hear Mom sigh, "This will always be our home Max. We have so many lovely memories for us here."

"For you maybe. But for me it's tainted in nothing but shit and pain now." I reply, starting to get worked up.

I feel Dana put her hand on my shoulder and tentatively say, "Max."

I let out a deep sigh, "Look Mom, I'm sorry... but I can't... I can't go back there I..."

"Ok baby girl, ok... Will you at least come back for the 17th? Please?"

"I..... I don't know."

"Maxine please? I do not want to be sitting by your hospital bed again... or worse! I have already done that enough!”

I groan in frustration and grab a joint and spark it up.

Before I can answer Dana speaks up, "Don't worry Momma C. I'll keep Max safe. We all will. I promise."

"I don't need to be kept safe!" I huff and open the door.

"I beg to differ on that Maxine. I have nearly lost you a number of times before already. I can’t lose you too... Again." Mom replies as I get out of the car.

"Look Mom, you have said enough in front of everyone already...” I hear mom say a quiet sorry so I take a breath then continue, “... I’m sorry mom. I'll txt you later, but I'm hungry. I will see you ok." And shut the door taking some much needed deep pulls of my joint.

After about a minute, the others get out of the car and make their way over to me.

But I need a little space, so I ask as nicely as I can, "Could you give me a minute? I will meet you in there."

They all sort of just stand there looking at me, so I avert my eyes and say quietly, "Please." I Look back and see Dana nod.

"Yeah sure Max, of course. See you in a minute."

She comes up and gives me a hug then Rachel gives me a quick hug too, but Chloe hesitates. She stands there for a moment, then comes over to me and kisses me so softly, with so much care.

"I... I'll see you soon yeah?" Chloe carefully asks, not wanting to leave.

"Yeah Chlo, I will be there in a minute, ok." I smile at her and she smiles back and leaves towards the diner, but keeps checking over her shoulder at me. It makes me smile how sweet and very unpunk like she can be.

After about 5 minutes and a second joint, I make my way to the Two Whales. Once inside I am immediately hit with the awesome aromas of food and coffee and it makes my mouth water.

I look over the booths to see where the others are and notice them near the jukebox. I make my way to them as a waitress approaches the table at the same time.

She turns her head to me, giving me a big smile saying, "Well if it isn't my favourite customer."

I chuckle at her, "Hi Mrs Madsen. You're looking as lovely as ever!"

She teases me with her dry southern twang, "You're a smart one Max! But not so good with ya memory. It's Joyce. How many times I have told ya this a..."

"Wait! Hold the fuck on!!"

"Chloe language!!" Joyce scolds Chloe.

I look between the two of them a few times and then it clicks, "Oh my God! I'm such an idiot! You're Joyce!!"

"Yes Max. I'm Joyce. You ok darling?" Joyce asks bemused with an eyebrow raised.

"I, yeah, I'm good. It's... you're Chloe's Mom!" I reply, stating the obvious again.

Joyce gives an amused chuckle, "Why yes Max, that I am."

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on!?" Chloe huffs out in frustration.

"Chloe calm yourself." Joyce warns.

Chloe rolls her eyes and continues, "Fine. But how do you two know each other?! And why didn't you tell me you knew my Mom Max!?"

I turn to Chloe and answer, "What! I didn't even know Joyce was your Mom! How could I? You never told me your Mom's name. I only know Joyce as Madsen."

"Fine. Whatever." Chloe replies crossing her arms.

I sit down next to her and tentatively ask, "Chlo, please don't be mad with me. I mean, it's not a bad thing that I know your Mom is it?" I pause watching Chloe look at me from the corner of her eye, her lip twitching a little.

So I continue to try and appease her, "You know I only want you happy. I don't want to make you upset or mad at me, ever. Please forgive me Chlo, please?" I push my bottom lip out and give her the saddest eyes I can.

Chloe looks at me for a second, then starts giggling and pulls me into a tight hug, "God Max! It's not fair! Why can I not be mad at you?! You're too much, you know that?! And I'm sorry for getting moody with you."

I start laughing at Chloe's words, "Wow, you are saying it's not fair 'cos you can't be mad at me! You're so weird! But my kind of weird."

I hear Chloe snicker and I pull back from the hug asking, "So am I forgiven?"

"Nothing to forgive." Chloe states matter of fact.

"Damn, I had so many things to make it up to you with." I say coyly.

Chloe smiles sweetly at me, "Mmm, no-one said you still can't."

We just look at each other for a moment until we hear someone making gagging noises. We look over and see Dana pretending to be sick and Rachel snickering, then someone clears their throat.

Crap! I forgot where we were and who with and I think Chloe did too because she jumps back from me a little, going red. I look at her for a second wondering what's the matter.

Then Joyce speaks, "Now that is something I haven't seen in a long time."

She has her arms crossed but an amused look on her face when she asks, "Someone mind tellin’ me what's going on here... Chloe?"

Chloe just shrugs, "I don't know what you mean."

Joyce raises her eyebrow at her, "Don't play dumb Missy. Ya know what I mean."

Chloe groans and huffs, "Nothing is going on. Max is nothing but a friend Joyce. Nothing, we just met."

Huh, I didn't think it would but being called nothing and a friend like that by Chloe kinda hurts. But I suddenly jump a little when Dana kicks me in the shin under the table. She looks at me nudging her head towards Joyce. I look over to her and see a little worry on her face.

I smile a little, "Sorry, I must have just zoned a bit."

Joyce puts her hand on my shoulder, "It's ok darlin'. I was just askin’ if you wanted ya usual?"

I nod, "I, yeah thanks Mrs Ma... I mean Joyce."

"Nice save kid." She replies with a smirk.

"I'll bring y'all's orders over in a few." Joyce then leaves and makes her way behind the counter.

"Joyce seems to really like you Max." Rachel states.

I shrug, "I don't know. Joyce is a really kind person. She's like that with everyone."

Rachel and Chloe both snort a laugh at that.

I raise my eyebrow and ask, "What?"

"She is really not like that with everyone, quite the opposite. I have known her for a while and she has never been anywhere nearly as nice as that to me." Rachel says with a sigh.

"She ain't wrong. I mean, shit I'm her daughter and I don't get that kind of welcome." Chloe agrees.

I look to her and shrug a little, not really knowing what to reply.

Chloe starts grinning, "You know what this means right?"

"No I don't."

"It means Joyce trusts you, so we can spend all the time together we want and she will be happy to let me, because of you. This is Hella awesome!" Chloe states, then looks around before leaning in and pressing her lips to mine.

For some reason I jerk back a little, making Chloe open her eyes and knit her eyebrows together in confusion.

She asks, a little hurt, "What's wrong? Why did you pull back?"

"I... You don't want anyone to see, do you? So best not to."

"But no-one was looking. I checked." Chloe says even more confused.

"Yeah... You did didn't you." I reply a little more bitterly than intended.

I sigh turning away seeing Chloe's face drop and ask the others, to change the subject, "So, what are you all doing for the rest of the day?"

"Ugh, I don't know yet. Haven't got anything planned." Rachel replies, looking between Chloe and myself a few times.

"Hmm, I suppose we could chill in my dorm with some movies or something." Dana suggests to Rachel.

"Yeah sounds good. Mmm, little bit of booze, munch and smoke. Yeah nice and chill. So what about you two? You got anything other than screaming the place down that is?"

I see Chloe shrug and looking dejected but doesn't say anything. I sigh internally feeling kinda bad, but also a little cheated at how she reacted in the car with me until I told Mom we were together.

I shrug, "I don't know. Maybe do a little practice. We’ve got that concert thing Happening in front of the school, talent scouts or whatever. And I still haven't chosen someone to sing with on some songs, what with you two not decided yet."

"Sorry Max, it's just the thought of standing next to you and singing is some scary shit. Your voice is Hella fucking epic Max and that's putting it mildly. Not to mention your guitar playing. But I haven't said no. And we’re still playing together." Rachel says apologetically.

I roll my eyes at her as Dana joins in, "Yeah sorry Max, I gotta agree with Rach here. You know how incredible I think you are. But I might as well not be there compared to you. I know we backup sing with you but that’s different. You don't need anyone else with you either, you know that..."

"Can't duet with one person." I cut in grumbling.

"...You don't want me to do it Max, you are better off with Rachel here. You two sound so good together. You have already played a few places with each other and by yourself and blown them away. They loved you both. You don't need to practice either, you know it all already."

I sigh, "Fine, but I need to know soon so we can start to practice and get the song down. There isn’t that long left. And you don't give yourselves enough credit, you are both really good. Especially you Rach, you have a really sweet voice and know all the stuff already too. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't think you were able to." When I finish I notice her blush a little and avert her eyes, as I see Chloe sit a little straighter, gritting her teeth and looking irritated between Rachel and myself.

I’m wondering what the problem is as I hear Rachel clear her throat and then stutters a little shyly, "T-thanks Max that, that's really... Ahem erm... I'll tell you really soon ok?" She avoids eye contact still blushing and making me wonder why she is embarrassed. It’s not like I haven’t said she is good before.

I feel Chloe shifting a bit closer to me and then sits forward. I look to her when she lets out a growl, huff type noise and her eyes narrowed a little at Rachel.

I go to ask if she is ok but Rachel starts suggesting unaware of Chloe's scowl, "You should come over to chill with Dana and me after you finish. It's always so Hella fun with you there... Oh when is yours twos date night then Max..."

"Who's the lucky lady then Max? They better be good enough for you, because you are a lovely young woman. So tell me about her?" Joyce appears at the table making me jump.

I feel myself getting embarrassed and give a nervous chuckle as I see Chloe shift uncomfortable in her seat.

"I think you have it the wrong way around Joyce. I'm definitely the lucky one and SO not worthy of her. She... She is incredible, beautiful, funny, smart and completely out of my league..." I trail off my rambling not really realising I am saying all this out loud and letting my mouth runaway.

Joyce smiles at me, "Aww Max. It sounds to me that ya really like this girl. You are one of the most kind hearted people I have met... If Chloe could find someone who is even a quarter the person you are... Well, I would be the happiest Mom around... Ya know you remind me and sound so much like my William, you talk like he used too... Ahh, young love..." Joyce wistfully says.

I shift in my seat but before I can think my mouth is at it again, "That's very kind of you Joyce. But I think Chloe deserves someone who she can be proud to be with and they will do everything in their power to make her the happiest she can be. She deserves nothing less than perfect. I can only wish she..."

OH MY GOD MAX! Stop talking! What the hell is the matter with you, spilling everything out. I notice everyone looking at me with bewildered and astonished expressions on there faces. And Chloe is just staring at me wide eyed as she blushes madly.

Then Joyce says, "That was such a beautiful thing to say Max. Ya know you deserve that too, especially after everything you have been through..."

"Thanks Joyce, erm, I'm really sorry to be rude. But I really need to use the bathroom." I cut in and stand up.

"Of course Max." Joyce replies a little concerned.

I make my way into the bathroom and over to the sink, looking in the mirror. Get it together Max, for fuck sake! Just get over it she isn't ready or comfortable, simple as that. DO NOT FUCK THIS UP!!! Not her, give her time and get yourself together.

I take a few deep breathes and then head back into the diner, to the others. When I get there and sit down, everyone is silent and just looking at me. There is also a really awkward atmosphere.

I pick up my coffee take a swig and glance at the others, "What? Something on my face?"

"N-no."

"Nothing Max." Say Dana and Rachel, and Chloe just looks down at her food playing with her eggs.

"Well that's good. For a minute there I thought I had grown another head or something." I reply with a grin.

Dana snorts, "Yeah, I think one of you is enough Max." She Smirks at the end.

I gasp and reply in mock offence, "Well gee thanks D'. And here I thought you loved me."

"Oh Max, Max, Max. I love you like Anthrax, or a hole in the head." Dana retorts with a toothy grin.

"Is that so. Hmmm..." I trail off.

"What? What's hmm mean?" Dana asks.

I shrug as I take a sip of my coffee, "Well I was just wondering if you have any weed, booze or, ya know, movies. For yours and Rach's chill sesh tonight."

I raise my eyebrow at Dana as she furrows her brow in confusion, "I... erm, Nooo....."

"Oh well that's such a shame. But whatcha gonna do?!" I sympathetically say whilst shaking my head.

Rachel snickers and I even get a snorted laugh out of Chloe. I turn to her and give her a smile, who in turn gives me a shy smile back.

I turn back to the other two when Rachel says, "You really should have thought this one through girl."

"I, I. MAAAAXXX that is so not fair! You can't do that!" Dana whines.

I smirk, "I can't?! Hmm... I think you'll find that I can."

Dana sits thinking for a second then gasps, clicks her fingers and states triumphantly, "Ha ha, no worries! I have my spare key to your room. I will just help myself!" She ends with a smug grin.

"You, will, just, help yourself." I ask in slight disbelief.

Dana just waves me off stating, "Oh yeah it's totally fine. I do it all the time." As if it is completely normal.

"...What?!" I ask, not really knowing what to say.

Dana and Rachel just start laughing as Dana says, "Oh come now Max! Where do you think all your stuff kept going to?! Weed, booze, films, music, food and your clothes."

"I, I, I don't know. I knew you took some things, but I thought the rest was me when I was out of it. Or Goddamn Chase! I don't know how many times I had to steal my stuff back from 'my shit don't stink' Chase!" I say, not really being able to wrap my head around this.

The three of them start laughing and Chloe says, "Fucking Victoria Chase! I can't stand that bitch! What the hell does she need to steal?! Ha, 'my shit don't stink' Chase! Nice!"

I grin at Chloe, "I know right?! She denies it every time of course. Haha, I actually caught her in the act one time. I wondered how she got my stuff. So one night I pretended to be asleep, then she sneaks in and goes straight to my coconut bites, like she had done it a hundred times before. So I just say, 'You know Vicky, I just lick them and put 'em back in the box'! Ha, she screamed so fucking loud chucking the box in the air and bolted out of my room like the road runner. It was hilarious. She avoided me for days and the first thing she says to me is 'Do you really lick them and put them back' I just burst out laughing and said 'You'll never know'. Ha what a geek."

"No fucking way! That is hilarious. Oh my God I would have paid to see that! I can't believe she snuck in your room and while you were sleeping too. What a creep." Chloe laughs shaking her head.

I am about to say I have it recorded but Dana sheepishly says, "Well we have all been there." Chloe and I both over at her at that.

"What are you talking about D'?" I ask a little uneasily.

Dana shrugs not really looking at me, "I don't know. We um would need some stuff, got lonely or couldn't sleep and you would have bad dreams. So we would come and stay with you."

I am looking at Dana in disbelief as she is looking at anything that isn't me.

After a few more moments I ask in a daze, "Stay with me?! I, how. Just how wouldn't I know. Why didn't you wak..." I pause when something she said occurs to me and slightly shriek out with a bit of panic in tone, "...WE, WE!! You said we. Who is we?!!"

I'm staring at Dana knowing my eyes are huge and that I'm kinda freaking out. But this is all a bit strange.

Dana starts shifting in her seat and slowly looks towards Rachel, who huffs and glances at Chloe then looks back at me, "You... I don't understand! How did I not know?"

"Oh come on Max! You have always been the heaviest sleeper, even when we were kids. And on top of that you would be wasted." Dana answers.

I furrow my brow trying to recall things, but it's all just hazy crap, "Ok, ok. Fine! Dana I kinda understand. But why would you Rach? And do I need to worry about other people sneaking into my bed or just you two? I mean fuck did you like take it in turns?" I ask looking between the two of them.

They look at each other then at me and Dana says, "We would usually sleep either side of you and maybe sometimes just one of us would sleep with you."

I look at them in astonishment, "Oh my God what did you do, like flip a coin to decide who was gonna sleep with me or something... This is so fucking weird, you know that right?!!"

"It's not that weird Max. You would always come back from a night out, all wasted, come into my room and into my bed." Dana retorts.

"Hey that is so not the same! I would always wake you up and ask. Or make so much noise outside yours or Rach's room, that you would come out and get me. You both knew and took me to bed." I say in defence.

"Alright, ok! I'm sorry but I'm not as well... It's just I always sleep better when you're there, like when we were kids I would. Even when you were out of it or still basically asleep, you would always pull me into a hug, give me a kiss and say love you D'. It mad me feel safe... And I think maybe after everything that happened, I needed to make sure you were ok and still here, alive with me. I nearly lost you so many times before Max. I wanted to be close to you..." She then starts to giggle all of a sudden.

I raise my eyebrow at her, "What's so funny?"

"Oh just Rachel would get all moody at points if it was just her. Saying how unfair it was that you would think it was me sometimes. But I would find her in your bed and you would be all wrapped up in each other and Rach would have this little sated smile on her face. It was so cute, I have photo's somewhere. You looked so sweet together..." I can feel Chloe bristle at this and she places her hand on my thigh as Dana continues, "...But other times she would get really annoyed when you would say things like, you smell different, you're to skinny or when you called her me and said love you D'. It was hilarious..." Dana dissolves into more laughter.

Rachel huffs, crosses her arms and grumbles, "Wow thanks bitch!! I can't believe you just said all that! And you..." Rachel says pointing at me, "... I have a hella hot bod and you didn't always mind running your hands over it! You’re very handsy in your sleep. And you smell different! What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

Dana laughs harder at this wheezing, "S-see haha. See she is sstill sooo bitter an-and angry..."

Chloe and I can't help but laugh too and I say, "I'm sorry Rach I didn't know what I was saying. You know I like a little more curve to the hip and thigh..."

"What the fuck ever! What about Chloe?"

"What about Chloe?" I question.

"Well she is skinny and you think she is hot. So what's the difference?" Rachel retorts annoyed and there is a hint of hurt and maybe anger but I can't quite put my finger on it.

I look at Chloe and smile, then turn back to Rachel, "Well Chloe isn't as such skinny, she is more lean, tall, toned and most definitely has a 'HELLA' sweet curve to her." I muse in my head at the image of Chloe's body.

I come back to now after hearing a loud triumphant, "HA! Suck it Amber." From Chloe as she slams her hands down on the table with a huge grin.

"Oh fuck you Price!" Rachel grumbles with narrowed eyes at Chloe.

She then narrows her eyes at me, "Well what about my smell, is it bad or something? I haven't had any complaints and you never seemed to mind."

"What! No it's not bad, just different, I guess."

Chloe snorts a laugh as Rachel scowls at me asking in an incredulous tone, "Different, different!! What the fuck does that even mean?!"

I hold my hands up in defence, but can't help chuckling amused with my reply, "Everyone smells different Rach."

Rachel huffs, "Well, what the fuck do I smell like then?! It can't be that much different from Dana... or even Chloe?” She grumbles at the end.

"Really! You're asking me that?!"

She just stares at me waiting.

I groan and roll my eyes, "Jesus, I don't know Rach! Fruity I guess."

She narrows her eyes at me and deadpans, "Fruity... Fruity!! What the fuck... And Dana?"

I look at Dana and then back at Rachel, "Like flowers. Kinda like walking through a meadow in spring time, when flowers start to bloom."

Rachel scowls at me, "Seriously?! Flowers and a fucking meadow..."

"What do I smell like?" Chloe asks quietly cutting off Rachel.

I turn to face Chloe and I don't even need to think, "Like electricity..."

"Electricity?" She cuts in confused.

I smile and continue, "Yeah. You know there is a scent before and after a storm. It's kind of indescribable, but it amplifies everything around you. All the smells of like nature, the forest and the sea. Think of when you walk up to the lighthouse after a lightning storm and you can feel it, almost taste it, like life. It's everything..." I trail off into a whisper, not really realising I am still talking and being to lost in the way Chloe is staring so intently at me.

She leans forward, putting her forehead against mine and searches my eyes. Chloe always does this and I don't know what she is looking for.

"What are you doing?" It just slips from my mouth in a quiet whisper.

She presses her lips to mine but doesn't close her eyes and just keeps searching.

When we pull back she starts saying, "I'm sorry Max. I should have said something to..."

"Shh it's fine. I shouldn't have got assy with you. You’re not ready and I get that ok." I interrupt.

She kisses me then hugs me and nuzzles into my neck. I hug her back and stroke the nape of her neck and hair.

After a little while like this our moment is broken by the disbelieving tone of Rachel, "You have got to be fuckin’ kidding me!! You, I still can't believe I got fruity and you got meadows and you got a fucking speech like you're some kind of Greek Goddess or some shit! HELLA unfair!" Rachel crosses her arms looking a bit put out and trying to hide it.

"Oh shush you! Fruity isn't that bad. And Max is not wrong, you do have a fruity scent." Dana says to Rachel.

Who in turn groans out, "Oh fuck you flower meadow girl!!"

We all start laughing at the drama Queen.

Rachel rolls her eyes and starts eating and muttering around her mouthful of food, "Assholes!" We chuckle and start eating our food too.

Chloe and Dana both finish at near enough the same time and begin to eye up my plate of food.

I look between the two of them a few times and swallow my mouthful of food, "May I help you?"

Chloe shuffles closer to me and rests her chin on my shoulder gazing sweetly at me. "You look really pretty today Max."

I turn my head to the side to look at Chloe and ask in a bemused tone, "Do I now?"

"Yeah the prettiest." Chloe replies with the most beautiful smile and I can't help but smile back staring into her blue eyes.

"So you're saying that Max doesn't look pretty any other time, just today?" Dana questions.

Chloe looks to her with narrowed eyes, "That is not what I meant and you know it!"

Dana smirks and looks to me saying sweetly, "Don't worry Maxi, I think you always look pretty."

I snort a laugh as Chloe scowls at Dana then turns back to me smiling, "You know you're always beautiful to me Max. Don't listen to team RA-RA here!!"

"Excuse me?! Miss FIREBRAND, I’m so badass!" Dana retorts.

I start laughing as does Rachel finishing her plate of food. I calm myself enough to say, "Ok, ok you can both stop now! Neither of you are getting my food!"

They both look at me pouting, "Oh my God!! NO! So stop!"

"But Max, I'm your best friend, you wouldn't let me go hungry?" Dana says still pouting.

I'm about to reply when I feel Chloe put her hand on my thigh and start tracing little circular patterns with her finger.

I turn my head to look at her and Chloe says looking down in a low sexy voice, "But Max... I'm your girlfriend and you said you want to always make me happy?!" She looks up at me biting her bottom lip.

Fuck she is so beautiful and she doesn't even believe it.

Dana pipes up again, "But were sisters Max, so bonded for life! We do everything together!"

I snort at Dana then Chloe says locking eyes, "Not 'everything'..." She starts as she runs her hand slowly up my inner thigh and leans in to my ear and in a husky voice says, "...And I'm the only one who will get to do 'EVERYTHING' with you again..." I take a shuddery breath when she presses her fingers into my centre and moves them in a circular motion as she keeps talking, "... The only one to touch you like this! And fuck Max I HELLA want to touch you! Mmm do you want me to touch you Max?" She ends by running her tongue around my ear and sucking and biting my ear lobe.

I take a deep breath through my nose and stifle back a groan and turn my head to Chloe's and capture her lips in a heated kiss. I bring my hand up to her hair knocking her beanie off and grab a fistful of her soft blue hair and tug. She makes a deep groaning noise in the back of her throat and I bite her bottom lip. I pull her head back a little, lick my lips and open my mouth to say something when...

"You should really start charging for your shows! You would make a hella killing!" Rachel suggests seeming to be serious.

Chloe groans as we look over at her saying a little annoyed, "Yeah, you'd hella love that wouldn't you Amber?!"

"Mmhmm, Yeah I would fo..." Rachel trails off lost in thought.

"Jesus Rach you have go-..."

"EEUUURRP..." We all go wide eyed looking at Dana after the huge belch she just let out.

She sits back into her seat, placing her hands on her stomach and in an almost sexual way says, "Mmm wow!! That really hit the spot Max thanks. But I think I might be having a bacon and egg food baby with little tiny pancake triplets! Hmm I think I'll name him Maple and the trips syrup!" She then starts giggling happily to herself, making us all start laughing at her as Joyce comes over.

She has a smirk while saying, "I was gonna ask if you girls enjoyed ya food, but I'll take Dana's sign as a yes?"

"Haha yeah, erm sorry about that! It just sort of fell out." Dana sheepishly replies.

Joyce chuckles, "No worries darling, it happens. And don't forget I live with Chloe!"

She smirks and collects the plates and cups as Chloe says, "Wow thanks mother." Rolling her eyes after.

We all chuckle at this and Joyce asks, "Can I get you girls anything else?"

Everyone gives a no thanks and I reply, "No thank you. Just the bill please?"

"Sure thing Max. I hope there not making you pay for everything?" Joyce asks with humour.

I chuckle, "It's all good Joyce, I don't mind. And with these two mooches..." I start pointing at Dana and Rachel, "... I'm pretty used to it by now!" Making her laugh as Dana and Rachel gasp feigning offence.

"Ok Max. Just don't let my Chloe start taking advantage of your kindness!" Joyce jokes.

Chloe mumbles under her breath just loud enough for me to hear, "You’re my sugar Momma!! You gotta take care of me!"

I groan internally at the use of that name, but I reply to Joyce smiling, "I don't mind. Whats the point of money if you can't spend it on the people you care about?"

Joyce smiles and places her hand on my shoulder, "You really are one of the good ones Max. I'll be back with ya bill in a few."

I smile at her and she leaves to fetch the bill. After a moment Joyce returns.

"Thanks Joyce. Oh I forgot could you get our lady friend the usual please? And tell her no arguments or no more smokes for her!"

Joyce laughs, "Of course Max."

Chloe taps me on the shoulder asking with a bit of concern, "What lady friend?"

I smile at her and reassuringly reply, "Don't worry. Just the homeless lady out back. I always get her some food and other stuff. She is a really nice person and has so much interesting stuff to say about things."

Chloe blushes a little and grumbles, "I'm not worried... But that's nice of you."

I chuckle at her, bumping our shoulders, "Oh of course not! You're much to badass for that! Aren't you?"

She blushes a little more, trying not to smile and mumbles out, "Damn right I am!!" We all laugh at her, as I begin to get the money out of my wallet.

I put down some notes and a generous tip for Joyce as she says, "You seem to have quite the effect and power over Chloe Max. Unlike anyone else, myself included."

We all start standing as I reply, "Oh Chloe's not as hardcore as she likes to make out! More like a big fluffy kitten. Dangle a treat in front of her and she is complete putty in your hands!"

We all share a laugh and Chloe pushes my shoulder playfully and retorts, "I’m gonna Hella kick your ass Caulfield!"

"Uh huh. Promises, promises! You keep saying this, but I am still yet to experience this said ass kicking!" I tease.

"Shuddup!" Chloe says getting flustered and grabs my hand, dragging me towards the exit.

"Bye Joyce. Nice to see you again. And delicious food as always." I call out hearing her chuckle.

She calls back, "Your welcome. You will have to come for ya tea one night Max."

"Thanks Joyce that's very kind of you..." I shout before being dragged out the door.

Once outside we head to my car and Chloe drops my hand and wraps her arms around my waist from behind and says affectionately, "You're a little shit!!" And kisses my cheek.

I smile coming to a stop at the car and turn around in Chloe's arms to face her, "Yeah, I am aren't I?! And your Hella adorable."

Chloe can't seem to help but smile as she leans in and rubs our noses together, then kisses me softly.

She lifts me off the floor when we pull back from the kiss, "You're something else, you know that?"

I chuckle and kiss her lips, "I try."

"Jesus! Come on you two, were waiting!!"

"You can't leave each other alone for even a second, can you?" Dana and Rachel say.

Chloe sets me down and happily retorts, "No way! Fuck that shit!"

We let each other go and I pull my keys out of my pocket, then dangle them in front of Chloe's face. She gives me the biggest grin, grabs my keys and hugs me tight, nuzzling the crook of my neck.

She mumbles into me, "You're Hella amazing!" And kisses my neck a few times after.

We pull apart and I open the door for Chloe, who giggles, "Why thank you." And gets in.

I smile getting a joint out, spark it up and make my way to the passenger side, get in and close the door.

Chloe turns the engine on and then turns to me with that most beautiful smile and gleam in her eye and I can't help but smile back.

"This is so not fair Max!! You never let me drive your car!" Dana says with a huff and crosses her arms.

I look back at her, pass the joint to her, "And why would that be I wonder?"

"Pfft, whatever! I wasn't even that bad! God you're so dramatic!!" Dana waves me off and takes a pull of the joint.

"Dramatic!! So we didn't ramp the curb and flatten a mailbox, or knock that wing mirror off that car. Or nearly run Rachel over making her jump out of the way, Or hit th..."

"Alright, alright! Geez you and your memory!" Dana grumbles, making the other two laugh.

"Yeah Max ain't wrong. I was just standing there waiting to be picked up. I see the car coming and wave. Then I absolutely shit myself as Dana seems to accelerate towards me, rides the curb and I have to dive out of the way! If Max hadn't grabbed the wheel and yanked it the other way, she would have hit me! I was Hella fucking scared!!"

Chloe starts snickering as we drive down the road saying in awe, "No fucking way?! Damn girl you got some skills."

"Oh my God Rach, you make it sound so much worse than it was! You're as bad as Max." Dana groans as we all laugh at her making her huff loudly.

After a few minutes of calming down, Chloe hesitantly asks, "So where am I driving? You said about wanting to go back to your dorm. I..." She trails off with a shrug.

I look at Chloe for a second then reach over and take her hand that is resting on the gear stick. She glances at me then back to the road when I lace our fingers together.

"Well there is a couple of things I need to sort out. Then take a shower and change my clothes. I mean if you still want to ya know, go on our date next week..." I trail off awkwardly.

Chloe brings my hand to her lips, kisses the back of it and quietly replies, "Of course I do! I... I didn't think you wanted to anymore."

"Fuck yeah I do! How could I not?" I reply instantly.

Chloe squeezes my hand and gives me her cute little shy smile, making me want to just kiss her face all over.

"So you want me to go home then?" Chloe asks with a playful pout.

"What? No I didn't say that! You will just have to hang with Dana and Rachel until I’m finished because you can’t be there while I sort it out. Which I am very truly sorry for!" I tease.

Rachel, "I resent that remark!! You can't get any better than me..." She snickers and points her thumb to Dana, "... Dana on the other hand! You can definitely do better."

We start laughing as Dana shouts, "Hey! Fuck you bitch!" And shoves Rachel playfully.

I look out the window noticing we are in a residential area, when Chloe says, "It's ok Max. I’m only messing. I should probably get a change of clothes and that too."

We pull up outside of a house that is half painted blue and an American flag hangs out the front.

Chloe turns the engine off, "So... This is me..."

"Oh... ok!" I reply a little sadly.

I jump out of the car, make my way round to Chloe's side and open the door. I hold out my hand for her to take, which she does with a snorted laugh.

Once out she says, "Awww, ain't you sweet?! All chivalrous and shit!"

"Shut up! You know you love it!" I retort.

Chloe pulls me into a tight embrace, "It's strange, I’m not used to it. Ya know, someone making me feel that I’m worth being treated like that ... But yeah I kinda really do like it... It feels hella nice." She lets out a heavy sigh at the end.

I pull my head back a little to look into her eyes, "Whats the matter?"

She gives a small shrug as she rests her forehead against mine and whispers, "I... I'm gonna miss you is all." Then she closes her eyes.

I can't help but smile at her getting all awkward and bashful.

I tighten my arms around her and kiss her lips a few times, "Hey, it's only a few hours. I will come and pick you up. And then we get the rest of the evening together. Just you and me if you want?"

Chloe opens her eyes and gives me a really cute little shy smile asking quietly, "Just you and me?"

"Yeah... Just... you... and... me..." I reply kissing her between each word.

Chloe giggles as she lifts me off the floor, then puts me down, "Ok! But I'm still gonna miss you." She leans in and gives me a passionate kiss.

After another minute or so Chloe pulls back a little, "So what are we doing tonight? And you know for our date?"

"That I'm afraid is a surprise! So you will just have to wait and see." I reply with a grin.

Chloe pouts, "But that's not fair!! I need to know, so I know what to wear. You should tell me?"

I give her a cheeky grin, "Uhahh, not gonna happen! You will just have to wait. As for clothes, just where whatever you are comfortable with. You could wear a bin bag and you would still be the most beautiful person ever."

Chloe blushes but tries to play it cool, "T-that is so not fair!!"

"Nope." I reply with a chuckle at her blush and narrowed eyes.

She groans, "Mmph... Fine! Bin bag it is then!"

"Ok." I say with a smile.

Chloe huffs, but can't hide her smile and we share a tender kiss.

I reluctantly pull back from the kiss and step out of her embrace, "Now come on, I need to get started! And you need to get ya bin bag ready."

Chloe gives me a sad look and starts walking backwards.

In a quiet voice she says, "Ok... Just, just hurry up?"

I smile, "I'll be back before you know it!"

Chloe gives me a small smile and wave, then turns around to unlock her front door.

I turn around and get in the car, shut the door and switch the engine on. I pull away from the house feeling a little hmm, strange, like an emptiness. But I shake my head to try and clear it from my mind and drive towards Blackwell.

"You two are gonna be unbearable when Monday comes! You can barely manage a couple of hours as it is. It's disgusting!! But at least you have me and Dana I suppose." Rachel states with a snort.

"...Yeah!" Is all I manage to reply because it is gonna really fucking suck.

I turn the music up and drive the rest of the way to Blackwell, trying not to think about it. Which is easier said than done...


	16. She's the gift that keeps on giving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note that there is a bit of smut in this chapter. But other than that I hope you enjoy.

So, today is the day I’m taking Chloe out on our date. We have been together everyday since we met and we just get on so good with each other. It’s like she has always been apart of my life. We just chill, chat and banter together and it’s completely natural not forced in anyway, even our silences are never awkward, they’re just really comfortable. And it’s so nice to have this with her, something rational, normal and she makes me feel special, which I haven’t ever wanted before.

I walk back into my dorm room, having just taken a shower.

I have got everything sorted for the date, but I am just so freaking nervous and hope that it goes right. I have never done this before and I just want to make Chloe happy.

I start to smile when I think about her and it makes me get a warm feeling in my chest and a bubbly feeling in my stomach.

I hear my phone go off and walk over to pick it up. I can't help chuckling when I see who it is and it's Chloe of course. She has been texting me non stop since I dropped her off earlier.

I open the message, or should I say messages, because there are a fair few of them while I was in the shower.

CHLOE: I miss you Max. I wish you were still here with me.

CHLOE: Max I'm bored. Why you leave me?!

CHLOE: Bored Max.....

CHLOE: MAX! I'm still BOOORRED!!...

CHLOE: Bored, bored, bored!!!!

CHLOE: MAX?!!!

CHLOE: Max, Max. HEY MAX?!

CHLOE: MAAAAAXIIIINNNEE....

I am laughing out loud at her bombarding me with texts and laugh harder as another comes through. I open it and it's a picture message.

Chloe is pouting and giving big puppy dog eyes and at the bottom it says, 'Why you no love me anymore?'.

I chuckle as I type out a reply.

MAX: OH. DEAR. GOD!! I was in the shower woman. If you are bored why are you not doing something to not be?!

I send that, but quickly type out another one.

MAX: And it's MAX!! Don't think I will forget that.

And sent. "She is such a dork." I say out loud with a laugh. I go to chuck my phone on my couch when I get another message.

CHLOE: MMMM... shower you say. You should have taken your phone with you and video called me. No matter, I'm not bored anymore. If only you were here with me though to give me a hand!

MAX: That is so not fair! You can't just say something like that when I'm not in a position to be there. SO NOT COOL CHLO!!!

I send that and huff, imagining what Chloe is doing right now. I get a beep for another text and it's a picture. I click on it and my eyes shoot open at the image of Chloe.

She is laying on her bed in just her boy shorts. Her left hand is inside her underwear touching herself and biting her bottom lip, back arching a little.

"FUUUUCK!!" I say out loud.

I fumble with my phone trying to send a reply.

MAX: Jesus fuck. What the hell are you doing Chloe?! That is completely out of order. AAARRGH... God. Don't do this to me Chlo!

I groan in frustration thinking I need a distraction and go to my wardrobe to start hunting through and ripping clothes out as I search for an outfit. My phone beeps again and I scramble to open it up.

CHLOE: MMM... But I need to feel it Max. I'm imagining your hands on me, touching me and doing what you do to me. And God it's not the same, it's nowhere near good enough. Fuck Max! I need you. I need you here with me, touching me. Please Max.

MAX: Fuck Chloe! I want nothing more than to be touching you right now. To glide my hands all over your beautiful body. Run my tongue up your thigh to your sweet wet pussy and taste you again. Because fuck Chloe you taste sooo HELLA good.

I send that and decide to send a picture back to her. I lay down on my couch in just my dark red chequed boy shorts and push my right hand into them, sticking my tongue out with a smirk and send it.

Fuck I really want to be there with her right now. 'Then get ready and hurry the fuck up and you can be'. I tell myself.

I jump up off the couch put my bra on and go back to picking out an outfit. I get a pair of black cherry skinny trousers out. I pick a long length, loose, low cut black top, that reaches about halfway to my thighs, with a slight smokey grey effect at the top part. The sleeves finish just below the shoulders and it hangs low on one arm. It has a skull 'n' rose print on the side at the front and slits across the back.

Once I'm dressed I hear my phone beep. I pick it up and see it’s chloe and open up the message.

CHLOE: Fuck Max. Fuck! What have you done! It's so not the same anymore, I can't get there. I want and need to feel what you do to me. Please baby please. You need to get that HELLA sweet ass of yours here NOW!!!

I can't help snickering at Chloe's desperate words and send a quick one back.

MAX: Well if someone didn't keep distracting me I would be there right now and attending to your every need!

I put my phone in my pocket and go to my mirror to apply some black eyeliner and eye shadow. Then I grab my hair straighteners and go over my hair a few times to neaten it up. Once done I put on my bracelets, a couple of silver rings and pull my razor blade necklace over the front of my top. I get my black quarter length biker punk boots, slip them on and spray some Mugler perfume.

Once I'm ready I grab my keys, smokes and something I put together for Chloe and head to my door. I take a deep breath and head into the hallway.

As I am going through the door at the end of the dorm and looking down at my phone . I crash into someone letting out an, "Ooff." and drop my phone.

As I pick it up I say, "Shit dude I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

I stand up and see the person I bumped into and it's Rachel and she just sort of stares at me.

So I ask, "Hey Rach. You ok?"

She doesn't say or do anything at first, then says an almost unheard "Wow..." Making me raise my eyebrow.

She then shakes her head, "I er, I’m, yeah, yeah I'm fine. Hella good. I didn't see you there. Sorry."

I look at her for a second after she finishes her flustered response and see she is blushing a bit.

I furrow my brow confused but say reassuringly, "It's cool, not your fault, I wasn't looking where I was going. You know me, always in my own little world."

I smile at her but Rachel doesn't quite meet my eye and replies with a distant, "Yeah I do..."

I'm feeling a bit worried and place my hand on her shoulder and ask with concern, "Rach, you sure you're alright, has something happened? You know you can talk to me right?"

Rachel looks into my eyes for a few seconds and then gives what looks like a forced smile, "No, I mean yeah I'm totally fine. And anyway it's your big date night isn't it? You don't want to be wasting it standing around here talking with me... That's where you're going right, to pick Chloe up?"

I take my hand from Rachel's shoulder and see her look to the side. I'm feeling really confused right now and worried, but I don't want to push her.

I answer her question instead, "Well it's not being wasted talking to you you know. But I won't force you to talk to me... But yeah I'm going to pick up Chloe and take her out now. I'm actually nervous. Like really fucking freaking out nervous. I just hope she likes where we're going and that you know? This is all new to me and I really want her to be happy."

Rachel gives me an almost sad smile now, "Chloe will love anything you do Max. Anyone would. You could just go to a greasy spoon or just sit with someone in silence and it would still be incredible because you are, well... But you look really nice Max. Chloe will love it..."

"... I um. I should probably get going. But thanks Rach that's sweet of you to say. Not sure I believe you, but thanks." I reply a little uneasy at her comment and the way she’s being.

Rachel sighs, "Well you should Max... but yeah, I will see you. I hope it works out for you. You deserve it."

We smile at each other and I start to turn away saying, "Thanks Rach and you know where I am if you need anything. Oh and I suppose you and Dana don't exactly need it now, but you have 'my' permission to take what you need from my room ok!" Rachel laughs a bit as I start walking away with a laugh of my own.

As I make my way to the parking lot I think of the weird conversation I had with Rachel and how she was acting. But I don’t want to think of what it really means and why it unsettled me.

I shake my head to try and clear my thoughts as I approach my car and unlock it. I get in, shut the door and start up the engine. I send a quick message to Chloe letting her know that I'm on my way and pull out of the parking lot to start driving towards Chloe's house.

I am making my way down Cedar Avenue looking for number 44, the half blue house. I see Chloe's home and pull up outside and switch the engine off then check my phone. I have no new reply from Chloe so I think I am going to have to knock and hope no-one else is there. I grab my bits, take a couple of deep breaths and get out of my car and start making my way up the path.

I stand at the front door feeling really nervous and raise my hand to knock three times and wait. It doesn't take long before I hear movement on the other side and the door opens to reveal Joyce. Well with my luck there had to be someone else home didn't there.

"Max Caulfield. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

I give Joyce a nervous smile and flustered response, "I um, hey Joyce. I, I'm, is Chloe here?"

Joyce chuckles, "You ok Max? You seem a little nervous..." I open my mouth to reply when Joyce chuckles again and continues, "...I'm sorry Max, I'm just teasing ya. Come in sweety, Chloe will be down in a minute. She said you would be coming over."

"O-ok, thank you." I reply and make my way inside and close the door behind me.

I just kind of stand in the hallway awkwardly like I have brain freeze, until I hear Joyce laughing a little, "Don't be shy Max. Can I get you a drink or somethin’?"

"Oh no I'm good. But thank you Joyce." I reply as I am lead into the living room.

She takes a seat on the couch, while I stand there not really knowing how to act or what to do. God I feel like the biggest idiot around, I'm never like this. You know you could say something, like how are you, lovely home you have... ANYTHING! That would be a good start! And it's just Joyce, who you have spoken to plenty of times before. Yeah but now I'm dating her daughter and I don't even know if she knows about that.

I'm brought from my internal meltdown when I realise Joyce is laughing at me. Good job Max! Fucking dick! I scold myself.

Joyce clears her throat and in an amused tone says, "Max sit. You're making the place look untidy."

"Erm, oh yeah sure. Sorry." I reply lamely, groaning internally and take a seat on the other sofa.

Joyce shakes her head chuckling, "I didn't take you for the shy type Max.

I look over and laugh a little, "Yeah neither did I."

We share a laugh and Joyce says in a slightly more motherly tone, "So Chloe was very excited when I got home from work. She was practically bouncing off the walls and has been all week."

"Was she? Chloe does seem to do that a lot. I have called her a giant puppy a number of times." I say with a smile thinking how she gets.

"Well now that's the thing. Chloe doesn't get like that. Certainly not anymore anyhow. She has been all smiles, laughing, talkative and asking if I need her to do anything and for me to iron things for her..." Joyce snorts a laugh as she shakes her head, "...Chloe even gave me a hug. I think it surprised her just as much as it did me..." I can feel myself heating up a little as Joyce continues to talk, knowing where this might be going, "...So I ask her why she is so incredibly happy this week, especially today and at first she just says 'cos she is. But I know her so I press a little and ask if this has anything to do with Max..." Joyce pauses and looks at me with a smirk. I am feeling incredibly hot under her gaze.

I shift a bit and swallow hard, "And what did Chloe say?"

"See now that's what was strange. At first she didn't need to say anything. Because as soon as I said your name, Chloe's face burst with the most brilliant smile. Something I haven't seen since her Father passed..." Joyce has a wistful look and a gentle smile when she speaks, "...And then Chloe couldn't seem to contain herself from talking about you. It was 'Max this' and 'Max that' and apparently you are the greatest thing ever and you're taking her out on a date somewhere today."

My eyebrows raise at this and I know I am blushing.

I give a nervous smile, "Chloe er, told you that did she?"

Joyce gives me an amused look, "Why yes Max. And that was not all she told me."

I make this kind of nervous laughing sound, "Erm, what else did Chloe tell you?"

"Everything Max! And I do mean everything!"

OH MY GOD! She can't actually mean 'EVERYTHING' can she?! NO. No way.

I risk a glance at Joyce and she has this almost gleeful smirk on her face. It reminds me a lot of Chloe and I can see where she gets it from, they are very similar.

I clear my throat and stutter, "I, um, well yeah. I mean no... Did... Hmm..." Well thank you very much brain for that most wonderfully coherent response! Jesus I need a smoke or drink or something. Fuuuuck kill me now!!

Joyce starts laughing at me. Because of course she does, why wouldn't she.

"Max Caulfield are you worried?"

"I um, I don't actually know. Sshould I be?" I ask hesitantly.

"Oh darlin' of course not. You have made my Chloe happy, so that makes me happy. Lord knows I 'ave tried too. But you come along and it's like I have got my baby girl back. So thank you. I knew there was something special about you."

I let out a big sigh of relief with a chuckle, "Thank you Joyce. Wow, I don't think I have been so nervous or relieved before. And I think it's Chloe that is something special. She is an amazing person, strong, confident and bold. But also very shy, smart, protective and incredibly sweet. Beautiful inside and out. Chloe makes me the happiest I have been..." I trail off realising I am rambling, and to Chloe's Mom no less.

I rub the back of my neck and say embarrassed, "I, sorry. I tend to lose myself sometimes and let my mouth take over."

"It's ok Max. I'm glad Chloe has finally found someone that can truly make her happy. It's been so long since I have seen my baby smile and laugh like this. She has been so down, lost and alone and hasn’t let anyone in ever since her Father. Like I said before at the Diner, you really do remind me of William and that was the last time I saw Chloe how she is now. You have the same way with her and bring out that caring and fun happy little girl I lost that day and remember her being so..."

"MOM, where's Max? Her car is... Max!" Chloe yells, coming into the living room.

I stand up and turn to Chloe, who makes a swift b-line for me. She wraps her arms around me and I do the same as we bring each other in for a tight hug. Chloe nuzzles her head into the crook of my neck, kissing me and breathing me in, making me smile and tighten my arms around her.

She says with relief, "I missed you. Missed you too much."

Chloe pulls back resting her forehead to mine and searches my face then rests on my eyes, "I really missed you too Chlo.”

She leans in kissing me and we both smile into it, until we hear someone clear their throat. We break the kiss and I remember that we are not alone. Really gotta stop doing that, especially since it's Chloe's Mom I say to myself.

Joyce chuckles, "Ok girls. As happy as I am for you, I really don't need to see whatever it is you're about to do. I heard enough from Chloe earlier, with too much detail I might add!" She ends, smirking at us.

"Oh my God!!" I squeak out.

Chloe of course just cackles with complete delight at my horrified reaction as Joyce laughs shaking her head with amusement.

Chloe suddenly bounces a little and asks excitedly, "Ooohh, what's this. Did you get me a gift Max?"

I rub the back of my neck feeling embarrassed as I pick up the box, "I um, y-yeah, well, I don't... I mean you usually give flowers or something, but you don't really seem the type for that. Not that I think you're a type or you don't like flowers, it's jus..."

I'm cut off from my very awkwardly embarrassed rambling by Chloe giggling at me, "Oh wow. You really are the most cutest little dork ever!" Then proceeds to giggle at me again.

I huff as I cross my arms and narrow my eyes at her, "Whatever! You know I don't do this sort of thing... And it's obviously lame, so if you don't want it just, I don't know, stick it in the trash."

Chloe gives me an incredulous look and sternly says, "What! HELL NO!! Are you mad?! I can't believe you would do this! No-one has ever done something like this for me before. So thank you Max."

"Yeah well don't get too excited. It's just something I thought you might like." I end with an unsure shrug.

"Oh shush you. This is Hella sweet." Chloe retorts whilst ripping the paper off the box.

She lifts the lid, looks in the box and starts smiling.

"Well don't leave us in suspense Chloe!" Joyce says teasingly.

Chloe just ignores her Mom and puts her hand in the box and pulls something out.

”So you did get me a flower? It’s pretty Max.” She says a little shyly with a cute blush starting to show.

”Yeah you still have to have flowers, even if it’s one rose. Cliche but pretty as you say... just like you.” I whisper at the end.

Chloe glances to me as she blushes even more and her smile gets bigger and I hear as she lets out a content sounding sigh.

I smile myself as she goes back to the box. She suddenly gasps as she pulls out the next thing and looks over it.

"You made me a mixed tape, well CD?" Chloe asks in slight awe.

"I well, yeah. It's songs you said are your favourites, some I thought you might like and... well in a text you said you wanted to hear what I wrote and play. So..."

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Chloe language!" Joyce warns.

"Sorry, but you should hear Max Mom. She is Hella amazing!"

"How do you know? You haven't heard me." I question.

Chloe gives me a sheepish grin, "I heard you this morning and... I may or may not have searched social media and seen some."

I sit staring at Chloe for a few seconds, then start giggling, "Oh my God you Facebook stalked me?! Wow you really are priceless!"

I dissolve into more laughter when Chloe shoves me huffing and whines, "MAAAAXXXX!!" But she can’t hold her smile back or the laugh that escapes and I hear Joyce laugh a little too.

I try to calm myself a little and say, "S-sorry sorry. I'll stop."

Chloe eyes me suspiciously but goes back to the box. She suddenly falls into a fit of giggles and pulls something out.

I can't help laughing, especially when Joyce asks confused, with her eyebrow raised, "A bin-bag?! Why, a bin-bag?” 

Chloe giggles some more but she answers, "Haha yeah! Max wouldn't tell me where we were going on our date. I said I need to know so I knew what to wear, but she just said to wear whatever I'm comfortable with. And also that um, I could wear a bin-bag and I, I would still be... be the most beautiful person ever..." Chloe goes all quiet and shy, making me snicker a little.

I try to bring her back by saying in a playfully serious tone, "Hey now. Only the best for you babe. This isn't just any old bin-bag, this is a very high quality bin-bag, top of the line, very expensive. Not some cheap dollar knock off, oh no this is the genuine article. You're talking 100% recycled plastics here."

"Oh oh. G-God stooop. You, hahaha, you're gonna killl me!" Chloe shrieks out all high pitched and shaking with laughter as she grabs my face and starts kissing me all over.

I can't help laughing at Chloe's reaction and I can even hear Joyce laughing too.

After calming a little, I ask very seriously, "So do you like it? I can exchange it if you don't. I still have the receipt somewh..." Chloe laughs hard and squeezes me in her arms tightly cutting me off.

"You need to stop it, you are too much. I can't take it." Chloe says still chuckling and wiping her eyes a little.

When I'm let go she goes back to the box and pulls out the last thing.

"This is Hella sweet Max. Thank you." Chloe says with a cute smile, as she looks at the black beanie with a small red Anarchy sign on it.

"I can't bel... what is..... HOLY FUCK..." Chloe shouts out loud and jumps up to her feet.

"Chloe!" Joyce says sternly, but a little amused as well.

Chloe ignores her Mom and stares at me in disbelief, holding two tickets in her hands, "T-t-this, this is... How did... How Max?! Ozzfest end of M-March... I, I this is amazeballs..." Chloe says all this with an almost insane look about her and then suddenly launches herself at me.

"Oooff... Jesus Chlo." I groan, having the wind knocked out of me.

She starts kissing my face all over and I can just about hear Joyce chuckle saying, "I'll leave you girls to it." As Chloe continues to kiss me.

"You're incredible, you know that!? I can't believe you done all this. I don't deserve you..." She ends gazing down, searching me.

I brush my fingers over her cheek, "You deserve everything and I'm going to give it to you."

Chloe leans down slowly, still staring intently into my eyes and kisses me with so much care, warmth and love. God that word, those four little letters hold so much power. Is, is that what she's doing, is that what you're searching for?

Chloe pulls back from the kiss still searching and I can see longing and something else in her eyes that I don't know.

"What are you looking for?" I let slip in a whisper and Chloe just freezes not answering.

I reach up and brush some of her hair behind her ear, "Tell me?" I ask in a soft voice.

She takes a shuddery breath and quietly replies, "I, I... nothing. I can't..."

"...I'm sorry." I say. And I don't even know why I'm apologising.

Chloe leans in pressing our lips together and I can see so many emotions fighting each other like a storm. I wonder what Chloe see's when she looks into mine, she obviously doesn't see it.

I hold her tighter in my arms, trying to give all of myself over. But it's so hard to let everything go. I don't want to lose someone else.

Chloe slowly pulls out of the kiss, resting her forehead against mine and whispers, "You're scared."

"You know I am."

"Let go Max... let go... Trust me." Chloe says with such intensity.

"I do trust you." I reply with complete conviction, because I do.

But she says, "Then let go. Let me in, show me it all."

"... I have."

Chloe takes my chin and jaw in her hand tightly and then replies with hurt, because she obviously knows I’m lying, "DON'T... Do not lie to me!"

I close my eyes not being able to look into hers anymore.

I take a breath and say, "You'll get hurt. I'll hurt you... I don't want to hurt you Chloe." I then shift and slide myself from under her and stand up.

"We erm, we should get going. Need to um..."

Chloe stands up, grabs my arm and with a quiet voice says, "Stop it! Don't do that. Don't push me away like that and act as if nothing was said. You always do that."

I sigh, "I'm not ok. It's just this is not the time or place. If you want we can talk in the car, just not here please."

God I hate myself for lying to her and once again I’m running away like I always do with everyone else. But I don’t want to with her because she is so different.

Chloe pulls me into her arms and murmurs in my ear, "I'm sorry. It, I just don't want you to shut me out. I need you and I want you to need me too Max. Please let me help you." She nuzzles into my neck, breathing me in and I do the same.

"Sorry. It's just so hard for me and it will take some getting used to. But I am going to try for you. I don’t want to shut you out. I need you to push me and not let me runaway." I say honestly.

Chloe pulls her head back and smiles, "Thank you Max. That means a lot. And I’ll help anyway I can."

We both lean in for a passionate kiss, all heat, tongues dancing and muffled moans. After another minute or so we pull back breathless and panting.

Chloe licks her lips and in a husky voice says, "Fuck I've missed that and you taste so Hella good." And leans in to capture my lips again.

I bite her bottom lip a little and run my tongue around hers, "Mmm, yeah me too. I just can't seem to get enough of you..." I pause to step out of her embrace and look her up and down, "...And Jesus fuck Chlo you look so fucking HOT right now. I want to just devour you..." I bite my lip as I take her all in.

Chloe is wearing her black boots, a pair of really tight skinny black jeans, that just hug in all the right places and accentuate her long curved thighs.

She has a deep dark red shirt on with three buttons undone at the top, exposing some of her pale smooth skin and her sleeves rolled up to her elbows, showing off her tattoo.

Chloe is beaniless as well. Allowing her electric blue hair to frame her perfect face, her very much blushing perfect face I should say.

I laugh in my head at how adorably cute she gets when embarrassed, as Chloe shifts from foot to foot awkwardly under my gaze and from my words.

She does a not very convincing scoff and stutters, "W-whatever. It's just a, a shirt...I, you are hot. Like wow you look beautiful Max."

I feel myself flush a little but wave her off, "Oh please. Next to you I might as well have come in that bin-bag. But all eyes would still be on you, even with the insane person wearing a bag..." I watch as Chloe starts giggling all girly and bashful, "...So fucking cute... I think I am gonna have to keep a close eye and an even closer hold on you I'm afraid. Because I am NOT sharing!"

Chloe snorts a laugh, "Good because I DON'T share and I am definitely not sharing you. I will Hella kick their ass’s. You're MINE, all mine, no-one else's." Chloe growls out, all possessive and consuming.

Fuck she turns me on so much when she does that and I usually hate that sort of thing.

Chloe runs her fingers through my hair and takes hold as she steps up against me and I can feel her breathing hard against me.

She stares with a burning in her eyes and possession still in tone growls, "MINE!" And crashes her lips into me.

We moan into each others mouths and our hands roam desperate to touch as much as they can of one another.

I pull back and in a raspy voice, "Fuck Chlo we need to go, like now! Or I'm gonna lose my shit, throw you on that table and fuck you until you pass out or beg me to stop!"

"Do it!"

"... What?"

"Do it. What you said. Fuck me now Max."

I eye Chloe for a second but have to drag them away not trusting myself, remembering where we are.

I take a deep breath after a few seconds, "... You do know we're still in your house right and your Mom is here somewhere?!" I say hushed, slightly nervous Joyce is close by.

Chloe grabs one of my hands as she stares into my eyes and brings it to her mouth. She takes two of my fingers and runs her tongue around them, then puts them into her mouth and begins to suck and slide my fingers in and out. Making me take a sharp intake of air. At the same time Chloe takes my other hand, eyes still locked with mine and pushes our hands down into her pants.

I groan out, "Fuck Chloe!" At how wet she is.

Chloe makes a deep guttural noise when I touch her, eyes straining to stay open.

I remove my fingers from her mouth and she says pleadingly, "I need you Max, please!"

I can't help myself and slide a finger up Chloe's slick, wet pussy to her clit and move in a circular motion, making her moan. I quickly crash my lips into hers to muffle any sound and thread my other hand through her hair.

Chloe goes under my jeans and underwear, grabbing my ass with one hand and under my top with the other cupping my boob and squeezes hard with both hands.

We are both moaning and panting heavily and Chloe pulls back from the kiss when I begin to swirl my finger around her entrance, dipping in and out a little.

She rasps out, "Ma-Max. Mmm yeah Fuuckaaahh... yes God ple-please do it."

I kiss Chloe with force and we moan into each others mouths, as I push two fingers into her and quickly wrap my other arm around her as her legs buckle a bit.

I slowly begin to move in and out of her at first feeling her adjust to me, then start moving faster and harder as she starts rolling her hips into my hand.

I curl my fingers to hit her G-spot and say desire filled, "Fuck I love being inside you Chlo you feel so good, getting to touch you and watching you. You make my head spin with how much I want you, I’ve never wanted anything more than you."

Chloe digs her nails hard into my ass and squeezes my boob hard. She presses her head against mine and her eyes, they’re pleading intently into mine.

"F-ffuuck Max I l-love it you. Fuck. I want yyou ooohh God SO m-much. I’ve never felt, FUCK WOW oh yes, that’s it, yes Max mmm, anything like you before. Yeah you make me FEEL So a-alive and free... fuu-uck I'm gon... ahhh... I’m gonna cum fu-ck scr-SCream Max... I, I, ooOOHhh FUUuucK..." Chloe moans low and raw then clamps down on her lip to stop it as her body trembles.

I place my hand on the back of her head and guide her to the crook of my neck and say into her ear, "Bite me, hard."

Chloe groans, then bites down hard into my skin and starts to let out a muffled deep scream.

I bite my bottom lip, groan in pleasure at the pain, moving my thumb to her clit and press down, moving in a circle and I feel her inner walls clamping down on my fingers.

Chloe clings tight to me as her legs begin buckling and her body rocks and shakes with her orgasm hitting her. I hold her against me, still moving in and out, helping her ride out the rest of her orgasm and feeling her liquid spill onto my hand.

I slow my movements to a stop feeling Chloe go limp against me. She takes her teeth from my skin, running her tongue over and leaving a kiss.

She raises her head to rest against my forehead looking into my eyes. She leans in giving me a lazy, slightly sloppy kiss as I slowly remove my fingers from her, making her groan a little into my mouth, sigh then back out of the kiss.

I put my fingers in my mouth and suck clean Chloe's sweet tasting flavour while she watches me do this.

I take my fingers out and say, "What? I didn't get to taste you this time. I don't want to waste it." I give her a cheeky grin at the end.

Chloe raises her eyebrows and blushes, "I, I can't taste that good."

"Oh believe me baby. You are the single most incredible thing I have ever tasted."

Chloe goes more red from my words, averts her eyes and bites her lip. After a moment longer she whispers, "I erm... What do you... I want to t-taste you and touch you..." She turns her head away, not that she was looking at me before.

I can see her looking at me from the corner of her eye. It hits me as strange that she is so shy and embarrassed sometimes with certain things.

"Chlo baby, why aren't you looking at me?"

Chloe shrugs, "I don't know."

I sigh and ask instead, "Alright, so why are you embarrassed about wanting to touch me or something?"

"I'm not." Chloe retorts with a huff and looks back at me.

I snort a laugh at her unwilling to admit she is, "Oh come on, don't lie. What's the matter? I tell you all the time what I want to do to you."

"Because I don't want to fuck up. You are so fucking good. How the hell do I compare to that..."

"It's not a competition."

"...I know but... you have had all these other people and... and I haven't done anything with anyone. You will be my first... I want to be good enough..." Chloe ends in a whisper.

I take a moment to go over what she said, because that was a lot to take in and I want to get this right.

I take a breath, "Ok, right, first off I need you to understand something. You are absolutely NOTHING, even remotely like anyone I have been with before. You are SO far apart from them in the most incredible way. They meant NOTHING to me, just a quick fuck to pass time with. I mean fuck, you were the first person I ever stayed the night with and woke up in the morning with."

Chloe gives me a shy smile, "Really?"

I wrap my arms round her tighter, "Fuck yeah really. I would always get out right after, never even wanted to stay either. But you, you it didn't even enter my mind to leave you, I wanted you to stay. Still want to stay with you..."

I laugh a little and Chloe gives me an amused look and asks, "What's funny?"

"Sorry, I was just remembering you from this morning. You done some really cute things is all. Like still trying to kiss me when I pulled away and patting the bed looking for me when I got up...” She blushes but smiles as she gives me a kiss, “...But anyway, you Chloe have absolutely nothing to worry about. You are so so different from anyone else, I find myself needing to please you, to do anything to make you happy."

Chloe gives me a sweet smile and kiss, "You do make me happy, more than happy."

We share a tender kiss which quickly turns heated and all rough and desire filled.

Chloe's hands start wondering and she moves them along the edge of my pants to the button. I open my eyes and see her looking right back at me. I place my hands on hers as she starts to slide one past my underwear to stop her.

She pulls back from the kiss with the most hurt expression on her face and in her voice when she asks, "What's the matter... d-do you not want me to ttouch you?"

"What! Of course I do." I reply instantly.

Chloe knits her eyebrows together in confusion, "Then why, why did you stop me?"

"Well for one were gonna be late and two we are still standing in your living room and your Mom is here somewhere."

"It didn't stop you from fucking me just now. And Mom will be in her bed asleep." Chloe retorts with even more confusion.

"You took me by surprise in the heat of the moment. I just don't exactly think it's a good idea to test our luck again, if your Mom does hear or walk in on us that would be so embarrassing and not to mention awkward. I do want you to Chlo believe me. Like REALLY want you too." I try to appease.

But it doesn't seem to have worked when Chloe says with hurt and a hint of anger in tone, "It just sounds like you are trying to find excuses. Because you don't want me to touch you, not good enough obviously. Bet you let who knows how many others fuck you!"

"Oh my God will you stop bringing them up! I know you think I'm like this slut or whatever. But it really fucking hurts me that you think of me like that and every time you say these things about me, like I can change the past or something. Don't you think if I could change my past I would have..... And if you must know I didn't actually let 'THEM ALL' fuck me, as you so lovingly say." I reply feeling almost like I might cry with how she sees me.

Chloe winces at my reply but scoffs questioning, "Yeah fucking right. Ok then, why didn't you?" She bites her lip after like she couldn’t help her mouth.

I take a deep breath and sigh, "I, I don't know, maybe... maybe because I don't deserve to feel good, to deny myself to feel anything other than the hollow pit I was in. I didn't want to get that close to someone because they meant nothing to me. I don't know, path of self destruction. Take your pick. But I know one thing and that's that I have never wanted or felt anything for someone the way I do about you..."

Chloe just stands there staring at me, not saying anything for what seems like an age.

Until she reaches out with her hand and places it on my cheek, "I'm so sorry Max. I shouldn't keep saying those things to you I know. I, I just think I'm jealous that people got there before I did. I know it's selfish but I kinda hate the fact that I'm not your first everything, like I am for you. And you’ve done what you did with me with others." She sounded so sincere and also frustrated with herself for saying what she said about me before.

I shake my head and can’t help chuckling a little at her, "Do you think I have some set moves I follow for people I sleep with or something, just do the same thing?"

Chloe shrugs shifting a bit, "I don't know, maybe. Probably."

I can't help the small laugh that comes out, "Wow. Ok right look, everyone is different, for likes and dislikes and you will never know until it happens. I mean, do you think that what I do with you, I done with everyone else?"

"Well yeah. Didn't you?"

I give Chloe an incredulous look, "Really! Fuck NO I didn't. It was OUR first time and I treated it as such. I have never been so consumed by someone before than I was with you. The things I told you I have NEVER said to anyone else before. When I said I have never wanted anything as much as I do you, it was, is the truth. Fuck, if you could have been inside my head, you would have probably run a mile. I have never been so turned on before and you stirred so many emotions and feelings in me that I didn't know what to do. I still don't really."

Chloe is blushing hard and has an embarrassed smile, "Really? What erm, what sorts of emotions and things did you think about?"

"Well to start with when I first saw you in the coffee shop. I ha, ugh, don't laugh, but you kinda short circuited my brain or I was having a stroke maybe I don’t know. Because I couldn't move and um, I think I was writing you sonnets in my head about how beautiful you were..."

Chloe starts doing this weird laugh giggle thing cutting me off.

"...Hey I said don't laugh." I say as I begin to laugh myself.

She holds her stomach wheezing out, "Haha, I-I'm sorry... it's, it's ha, just that erm, oh wow! I kinda haha, had the same reaction. Hehe I, well maybe said a poem to your freckles and then your eyes and... Ahem, maybe we might have stripped each other and made love I mean fucked on the counter, against the walls and tables amongst other places, right then and there..."

"Oh my God! Is that why you were just standing there staring, unmoving, until you were pulled from your head blushing? Jesus 'cos I didn't know you I thought that might have been just how you were."

I start laughing and Chloe snickers retorting, "Hey you're not telling me you didn't think of that then! I know how sexually hyped your nymphomaniac scale is."

"You know I don't think I did at that point, later fuck yeah I did. But for the first time ever I actually didn't go 'Oh quick fuck'. I was looking at you in such a different way than I had done before and that scared me. I mean fuck Chlo, you gave me goddamn butterflies! I've never had that before either."

Chloe starts giggling again all airy and light. She looks so youthful and happy, it makes me smile wider and continue, "So I have to say you are basically my first everything. My first butterflies, wanting something more, my first date and relationship... and hope, hope for someone to keep going for.”

Chloe pulls me into her arms, pressing her forehead against mine and stares into my eyes, "You are so perfect, you know that. God I love you. Fuck..."

I watch as Chloe closes her eyes and then whispers, "Sorry." As I stand a little stunned while she holds me tighter and nuzzles my neck.

I take a breath and say carefully, "Hey Chlo, come on. It's alright, ok? I'm not gonna run off or whatever. So please don't go sad or hiding yourself. Please."

I feel Chloe nod and quietly reply, "... I, Ok."

I lift her head up and look into her eyes and lean in for a kiss. When we pull apart she gives me a sweet little smile.

I smile back, "You're so Hella cute. Come on you gorgeous dork. We have places to go and you to do."

Chloe snorts a laugh as she grabs my hand and hurries us to the front door, "We best hurry then ‘cos there is someone I need to do and I can't wait... hmm you know, I kinda want to forget everything else and just go fuck all night! Mmm..." Chloe looks to me with the biggest grin ever as we step outside.

I shake my head with a chuckle at her, "Don't tempt me woman. You would be undeniable at the worst of times."

Chloe just cackles all manic style at this and I can't help but laugh with her as we start towards my car...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be out by Christmas.


	17. A date to remember. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people. Back for a big chapter just before Christmas. I really hope you enjoy this one had some fun writing it.

Chloe and I are driving down the back roads between Arcadia Bay and a little way off from Portland. We have been driving for nearly an hour and the sun is just begining to set over the horizon.

It feels really comfortable with just Chloe and we get on so well together, it's so easy. Talking, joking and teasing with each other. We seem to just click, like we have always been doing this.

I have been listening to Chloe when she sings and bobs her head to the music she picks and she has a really good voice too. I could just listen to her forever and really wouldn’t mind her singing on some things with me.

Chloe collared my phone right from the moment we set off. Either picking the music, watching videos, looking at my pictures, or playing the games I have on there.

I think Chloe is playing a game right now, if her grumbling and swearing is anything to go by.

"AARGH... This is Hella bullshit! I call cheatin', you have to have cheated. There is just no way I can't beat you!" Chloe says with frustration.

I snicker at her, teasing, "Oh I see. So the only way is that I have to be cheating or you can beat me?! Maybe it's that you are actually not good enough to beat me. Have you considered this!?"

"FUCK that shit! I'm awesome!" Chloe growls at me.

I turn my head with my eyebrow raised looking at her, saying wryly, "Uh huh. Of course you are my blue wonder of fury!"

Chloe narrows her eyes at me and growls at me again, "You wait until later. I'm gonna beat you so many times, you'll be the one who's begging me to stop and screaming how awesome I am!!" But there is excitement in her voice and on her face.

But I can’t help laughing at her, "Is that so? Well you know I never back down from a challenge and I NEVER lose. And this is most definitely one challenge I will commit to fully."

Chloe waves me off, "Pfft. You think you're some Hella hot shit. But you have never had a challenger such Captain Price before! I'm gonna board your ship so many times, that you'll be begging me for dry land."

She says this so seriously that I take a moment to look at her and then just burst out laughing. Chloe scowls at me as I turn my attention back to the road.

With a loud growl of frustration she says, "Hey! I'm serious Max! Anytime, anywhere, that Hella sweet booty of yours is mine."

I take a quick glance at Chloe, then in my rear view mirror to check no cars are around. I slow the car down to a stop and decide to call her out on her bravado. I look over to Chloe, seeing her look about in confusion.

Then looks at me asking, "W-what are you doing? Why have we stopped here?"

So fucking cute I think to myself.

I smirk at Chloe and in a playfully husky tone, "I'm waiting for my strong blue haired Captain to board my ship and claim her booty!"

I watch in amusement as Chloe's eyes widen and even in the low light I can see a vivid blush. She opens and closes her mouth a few times, clearly at a loss for words.

After a few more seconds she gives a very flustered, "I, I. But y-you. We're in... That's not... F-fuck..."

I raise my eyebrow at the sputtering mess that is Chloe in the passenger seat.

I can't help but fluster her some more in a husky tone, "Mmm Captain... You get me so hot for you when you talk so dirty to me like that..." I start running my hand up Chloe's thigh, "...Oh please Captain Price, scourge of the seven seas. Take me my pirate queen, punish me for the mutiny I committed against you. Let me feel your wraith, I beg of you."

I can hear Chloe panting a bit, her eye's glazed and pupils blown. She lets out a raw, loud groan when I drag my nails hard down her inner thigh.

"M-Ma-Ma. I, I..." Chloe's incoherent response comes.

I raise my eyebrows at her and look her over and wonder why she is so turned on and that quick too. Then it clicks and I sit back in my seat. I start driving again and take a quick glance at my dazed passenger, who is still yet to move.

I snort shaking my head, "Sooo... Pirates then?"

"Hmm, p-pirates..." Chloe sort of answers then shakes her head, "...What?"

I snort a laugh at her, "So you and pirates. How long?"

"I erm, don't know what you're talking about."

I snicker at Chloe making her huff and shift in her seat, as I turn down a gravel road to where were going.

"Oh well that's such a shame."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asks curiously.

I shrug nonchalantly, "I was just gonna say I wouldn't be opposed to the idea..." I pull into a wooded area and park up in the car park, "...Buuut you are not into pirates... so my mistake."

I can't help my smirk when Chloe looks at me with her eyebrow's raised and mouth agape.

After what seems like forever, Chloe licks her lips and says, "What... Y-you want to, wwould do..." She trails off not finishing her sentence.

"What's that Chlo?" I ask but get no reply.

I roll my eye's, open the door and get out of the car. I make my way over to Chloe's side and open the door making her jump and me laugh at her.

I lean in, take her hand and kiss her cheek, "Come on baby. We have stuff to do."

Chloe nods a couple of times and climbs out of the car.

"Yeah... Where are we?" She asks, looking around.

I shut the door, lock it and tug on her hand to follow me as we start walking.

"We're going on our date Chlo." I tease.

I lead us down a dirt path, starting to hear music, screams and seeing lights.

Chloe huffs and whines but there is a laugh in her tone, "Maaaax! This is so not... OHMYGODWHATTHEFUCK..."

I laugh at her reaction and awe struck expression as Chloe looks to me with the widest, shining eyes and the most gleefully youthfull grin on her face.

Chloe grabs my shoulders, shaking me as she bounces up and down, "Max this, this is. What the fuck is this place?"

I start walking backwards and reply in a husky tone, "Live music, rides, arcades, booze and the most perfectly beautiful women in the universe at my side. I'd say this is heaven baby."

I beckon Chloe with me as she giggles, all joyful and carefree. She grabs my hand and drags me towards the entrance, still bouncing and squeezing my hand the whole time.

When we get to the gates I take my wallet out of my pocket and try to pull my hand from Chloe's, but without success.

I chuckle at her, "Erm, hey Chlo. I kinda need my hand for a sec."

Chloe lets go, "Haha. Yeah, yeah sorry... Hey I'll get this Max." She says really sweetly as she places her hand on mine.

I smile, shaking my head, "No way Captain. This is your night. So anything you want, it's yours. OK?"

I show the man my fake ID because you’ve gotta be over twenty one to get in. He gives a nod and I pay the man sixty bucks.

Chloe takes my hand, intertwining our fingers and leans over to kiss my cheek as we walk through the gates.

"Thank you Max. This is Hella sweet... And you called me captain!?" Chloe says shyly not quite meeting my eye.

I smile squeezing her hand, "Yeah I did... All you gotta do is ask Chlo."

"...Ok." She replies quietly and sqeezes my hand.

We walk through the park hand in hand in the direction of the food and drink and I slow us to a stop.

I turn to Chloe with a smile, "So babe. What's first?"

Chloe puts her hands on my hips pulls me into her and rests her forehead against mine.

She looks into my eyes and whispers, "Everything." And kisses me roughly.

When we pull apart Chloe grins and in a mischievous tone, "But first..." And grabs my hand pulling me over to a drink stand.

In a caveman voice she says with a thump to her chest, "Woman bring grog now!" And she snickers afterwards.

I laugh at her but stop myself to reply in a submissive tone, "Yes yes. Of course Mistress." Then bow my head and go over to pay for a beer, hearing as she laughs.

With beer in hand I start heading back to Chloe and watching as she bobs her head to one of the bands playing on stage. It makes me smile seeing her enjoying herself. I take my phone out and take a quick pic, slip it back in my pocket and carry on to her.

"Mistress. I have your beer."

Chloe giggles as she turns to me, takes the beer and gives me a kiss, "Mmm, I love it when you call me that. A girl could get Hella used to this."

I snicker at Chloe's words, give her a quick kiss and retort, "Mmm yeah. But when the nights over, you're mine."

Chloe smirks at me, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

She puts her arm round my shoulder, pulling me into her and we make our way towards stage. We start to weave our way through the crowd of people and get as close to the front as we can, when a new band starts setting up on stage.

They start to address the crowd, "HOW Y’ALL FUCKIN’ DOIN’ OUT THERE TONIGHT..." The female singer booms over the mic to the roar of the crowd, "WE ARE 'WITHIN ME IS YOU' AND THIS ONE'S CALLED 'TURN BAD THE GOOD'."

The crowd starts jumping up and down and cheering as the music starts.

I feel Chloe wrap her arms around my waist from behind and speaks into my ear just loud enough to be heard over the music, "This is Hella awesome Max... You're Hella awesome! Thank you Max."

I smile and turn around into her embrace and wrap my arms round her neck, "But I thought I was amazeballs. You said my balls were amazing."

I look over her flawless features and watch how much brighter her eye's get and how much wider her smile grows.

"Oh you are definitely that too and so many more things..." She pauses to kiss me then continues, "...God you make me so happy Max."

"Good because you make me happy too Chlo."

We both just stare into each others eyes and Chloe slides one hand to the small of my back and keeps the other on my hip. She starts to move our bodies to the music and we move together as if we are one being. Chloe's body is enthralling, as if liquid, how she moves with and against the beat of the music. How she doesn't take her eye's off of me and the way she brushes her lips against mine. How she slips her thigh in between my legs, making my breath hitch when she moans, "Max..." Before crashing her lips into mine, all tongues, bites and hands, searching for as much contact as we can get. I'm so high on her drug and crashing so hard on it at the same time, that I can't breathe. But then Chloe looks at me like she is now and I'm not crashing anymore. I'm falling and it's weightless, completely endless and Chloe is all that exists in this moment with me. And I can finally breathe. It's everything. She is everything and we just continue like this not paying attention to anything else than each other...

I bring Chloe in for another heated kiss and we are breathing heavily into each other. I pull back a little and bite her bottom lip, making her growl playfully at me and grab my ass, squeezing me hard.

I chuckle at her, "Ok, you have to stop. I don't think I'm gonna be able to resist you much longer... Do you want anything to eat or drink 'cos you have made me work up a bit of an appetite?"

Chloe throws her head back with the most joyfully, beautiful laughter and lifts me off the floor. I can't help laughing with her as she lowers me down her body.

Chloe leans in and speaks into my ear all husky and low, "Mmm yeah... I'm Hella hungry for you too. I could eat you right now." She ends in a growl and bites my ear lobe, making me shiver with pleasure.

I bring Chloe's head back to look into her eye's, "Yeah, you have no idea... But I'm afraid I do need sustenance as well. Did you want to come with or you staying here?"

I start chuckling at Chloe suddenly scowling at me and replies with heat, "Fuck that shit! How could you suggest such a horrible thing to me..." She nips my bottom lip and continues, "...I think we are going to have to talk about your concept of me 'NEVER LETTING YOU GO'. ‘Cos I don't think you are comprehending it."

I can't help laughing hard at her and through my wheezing say, "O-oh ok my ggiant lightning bolt of possessiveness..." I take the grinning loon's hand and start moving through the crowd, saying over my shoulder, "...Come on you big dork and I'll get my woman some beer."

Chloe opens her mouth to say something, when the band shouts over the mic cutting her off and I turn my head forward to keep walking.

"YOU HAVE BEEN A FUCKING AWESOME CROWD TONIGHT! BUT THE BIGGEST THANKS GOES TO THE TWO GIRLS PRACTICALLY EATING EACH OTHER AND BANGING AT THE FRONT. CHEERS LADIES YOU TURNED THE HEAT UP TO ELEVEN. FUCK THAT WAS HOT!!"

Everyone starts wolf whistling, whooping and cheering as I'm brought to a halt by Chloe. I turn around to see her taking a bow and notice the both of us on the screen on stage.

"You've got to be kidding me." I mutter under my breath.

Chloe turns to me with the biggest shit eating grin and gleeming eyes.

I roll my eye's but can't help my smile at how happy she is, "Come on Chlo. Food, now."

"But babe I don't wanna. We have fans." Chloe retorts with a little pout.

I raise my eyebrow, "Are you telling me no?" I smirk as Chloe's eyes widen and her eyebrows raise.

She swallows, "N-yyes..." And bites her lip with the same wide eyed and kind of excited expression.

I walk up to Chloe slowly and say in a stern tone, "You will be regretting that later."

I grab the collar of her shirt with one hand and run my fingers through her hair with the other. I take a firm hold on both, pull her to me and crash our lips together and bite her lip to gain entry. Chloe let’s out a moan into me trying to keep up and grabbing my waist desperately. But I pull back biting her bottom lip and scrape my nails along her scalp, making her groan.

I step back smirking and run my finger across her jaw and lips, "It's ok babe. You stay and enjoy your fans."

Chloe takes a deep breath and licks her lips as I grin at her and turn around to start walking through the hollaring and whistling crowd.

"M-Max, wait! Babe." Chloe comes up behind me, wraps her arms round my waist and we carry on walking this way.

She kisses my neck and with a plead in tone says, "I'm sorry Max... It's just I am so happy and excited and, and I want everyone to know and scre..."

I snort a laugh at Chloe's rambling, cutting her off, "Chlo, babe..." I stop walking and turn around in her arms to face her, "... You know I'm not actually mad at you. Right?"

Chloe shrugs pouting a little, "... Oh, ok." And pouts again with a little smile wanting to form.

I laugh and bring her in for a tight hug and stroke the back of her head, "Ok, ok. You gotta stop being so damn cute. I can't handle it."

I feel and hear Chloe start snickering into my neck and mumble, "No!"

"Oh my God Chloe. Staaap." I shreik out a little high pitched.

Chloe of course just starts laughing. I pull back from the hug and narrow my eye's at her waiting for her to calm down. When she calms herself a bit she puts her arm round my shoulder and we start walking again.

"S-sorry, sorry babe. I just can't seem to help myself... Like erm, before when you ggot... It ah, tur-yeah..." Chloe trails off all embarrassed.

I take a quick look at her to see she is biting her lip and doing the 'I'm not sneaking glances at you' thing. I laugh in my head at her shyness, but decide not to tease her.

"Chloe, I know that it turns you on when you try to get me riled up or angry. You told me remember and I can see what it does to you. Why do you think I play up to it? If it gets you going I'm all for it and I really enjoy it too. Ok? And I have to say, you look really hot when you get all brave, but also cute when you're flustered. With the deer in head lights look."

Chloe starts blushing but has a sweet little smile she is trying to hide. She leans over and kisses my cheek and squeezes my shoulder, making me smile.

"I, thanks Max. I really like it when you take control. Which is strange 'cos I usually always want to be in control of everything, but with you I want it gone and it feels good."

"Haha, well that's a good thing then, because I love being in control. That's not to say I wouldn't let you have it though."

Chloe shakes her head smiling, "I just don't get how it's so easy to talk to you about anything. It's like you know exactly what to say, as if you have read my mind."

"What can I say. I have epic mind reading powers. I'm like Gene Grey and have used my mad mind control skills on you."

"Mmm, well Miss Grey, you can invade my mind or anywhere else you want to invade. Anytime you want baby."

"Oh wow that was bad Chlo... But I ain't gonna pass an invitation like that up." I chuckle at Chloe as she pouts, but she starts to giggle herself.

We walk over to a food stand and queue up and wait behind a couple of others in line.

I look over at Chloe and ask, "What can I get you M'lady?"

She chuckles as she looks over to me and smiles, "Umm, double cheese burger, large fries, onion rings, aaaannnd beer me good Sir." And then she giggles as I do too.

"Wow, someone's hungry. Where the hell do you put it all?" I tease.

"Hey, I haven't had anything since breakfast. Not to mention you wouldn't give me your left overs and gave it to Dana." Chloe retorts with a playful pout.

"What?! I think you'll find that my breakfast was not left overs, I was still eating it! And also, I didn't give it to Dana, she just took it when you became otherwise distracted." I retort back with a laugh.

"Mmm, yeah I just wanted to eat you by that point..." Chloe trails off to her imagination no doubt.

I shake my head with a chuckle as we move to the front of the line. I place the order for Chloe's food, with an extra beer and get myself a cheese burger, fries and a Coke. I pay the man the money and a minute later our order is ready.

Chloe grabs the food and I take the drinks and we start walking to find a spot to sit down and eat.

I spot a place a little way off to the side, "Hey Chlo, this way."

Chloe nods and we make our way over to a large tree over looking the grounds. We sit ourselves down, leaning back against the tree and set our stuff down.

I pick the two beers up, place them in front of Chloe and take my burger and fries.

Chloe gives me a confused look and after swallowing her huge bite of food she asks, "Why are you not drinking?"

"Because I'm driving."

"Oh yeah I forgot. Well, I don't need to drink if yo..."

"Hey it's cool Chlo, I really don't mind. Like I said, this is your night. So whatever you want..." I cut in and pull a joint out, "...Besides, I still got me some sweet after dinner mints anyway."

Chloe snorts a laugh and asks, "Never heard it called that before. Where'd you pick it up from?"

I look from Chloe to the joint, "From my Dad actually. Not from smoking weed, but from cigarettes..." I snicker and continue, "...Well maybe it was weed with how he was when he was younger..." I sigh, "...But erm yeah anyway. He picked it up from some buddies he was staying with in England when he was a teenager. They have these dark chocolate things with mint in them. They're called um... After Eight Mints I think, eaten after your meal. He gave up smoking for the most part when Alex was born. But after dinner he would always say, 'I could really go for an after dinner mint'. Nine times out of ten he wouldn't have one, but I could tell he wanted to sometimes..." I trail off realising I've been talking for so long and Chloe hasn't said anything.

I clear my throat and say, "Sorry I, I kinda got lost in a memory there." I glance at Chloe seeing her looking at me and smiling.

She shakes her head replying, "Don't apoligise. I really like hearing you talk and it's nice when you talk about your family. I could listen to your stories and never get bored. You have a special way with words."

I smile a little shyly towards Chloe, "I dunno. Just things that pop in my head that I remember. I don't usually talk or even think of the memories of Dad and... Alex. It's always been to painful and too many bad things come back to me... But you, I don't know what it is about you that I can't help but open up and it's not as painful."

Chloe leans over and gives me a sweet kiss, "I feel the same about you. Even before my Dad died I didn't have anyone close to talk to apart from Dad. But after he died I closed up completely. Let's just say you're the first person I have let get close to me. Also you're the only one who I would do anything to get close to."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I have only got a couple of friends, like Justin, Trevor and Rachel. Ha, well I suppose you and Dana too now. But yeah, that's it and I never got close to them either, or them me. Never had something like you and Dana."

"But what about Rachel? I thought you two were like best friends." I ask curiously.

Chloe looks at me then snorts, "What, no. I haven't even known her the longest either, probably Justin then Trevor. Rachel and me have never really been that close. She can be fun sure, but she has many faces and never shows her true self. You never know who you're gonna get with her. She is someone who goes from person to person and acting how she needs to fit with them. Then drops you without a word and pops back up days or weeks later as if she hadn't ignored you."

Chloe shrugs as if it's nothing. But she looks so fragile, small... and lonely. It makes me feel really sad that she hasn't had someone to help her, to make her happy.

I shake my head and take her hand giving a squeeze, "That's a pretty shitty thing to do. I couldn't do that, I would feel so bad... Haha and I think Dana would have come up to Seattle, kicked my door down just so she could give me a slap, scream at me, then guilt trip the hell out of me."

Chloe starts to giggle, "Oh I don't doubt it. She seems very protective when it comes to you, and persistent. Ha, she has givin' me a scolding and a warning already..." Chloe snickers, "...God I felt like I was being told off by my Mom and warned that if I hurt you in anyway, that she would cause me immense pain. She can be quite scary when she wants to."

I start laughing at that, "Oh my God she didn't did she?!"

"Haha yeah she did. It was sweet really, you're lucky. You can see how much she loves you... I'm erm, actually kinda jealous really."

"How so?"

Chloe huffs a little, "I don't know. It's... it's just maybe if I had someone or well actually, had you in my life before and after my Dad. I might not be as fucked up as I am now..." Chloe then looks away from me.

I scoot close to her and put my arm round her waist and kiss her cheek, "Baby you are not fucked up. You have been through a lot and from what I know, you haven't had the support or people around you like you needed them to be. Everyone deals with things in different ways and you will never know what those ways are, not until you are having to deal with something that happens. But you're still here, you are still trying and you haven't given up."

Chloe gives me a shy little smile, "Maybe... But I have done some shitty things, even to my Mom. She tried at first but she had her own problems and that to deal with. Then she brought step-shit home. I felt so alone. It was just me... well until..." Chloe glances at me then away.

I kiss her cheek making her look back at me, "Well, you are not alone anymore ok? You will always have me for what that's worth... Ha, but unfortunately I am kind of a package deal with the old ball and chain, that is Dana."

Chloe snickers and gives me a kiss, "Yeah I sorta figured Dana would be part of the deal, and I'm totally ok with that. She's actually alright really and I didn't think we would get on but we seem to so it's cool... And thank you, you really are something else. I don't actually know how you do it, how you're so strong with everything you have been through. I know I don't know everything but still, I know I couldn't be."

"Chloe, you are so much stronger than you give yourself credit for..." I pause and look ahead, "...And I'm really not as strong as you think I am. I... I have done a LOT of fucked up things and caused a great deal of pain to those close to me. After it happened I felt broken, like something was shattered in my brain and nothing was real anymore. So I done anything I could to try and feel something again. I was completely lost and the first feeling I remember for a long time was ice, like cold on the inside and no matter what I did I could never find warmth. Well not until you..."

Chloe takes my other hand, squeezing hers and mine together. She goes to say something but hesitates and then shakes her head.

I clear my throat and ask, "What's on your mind Chlo?"

She looks at me then hesitantly replies, "I erm, can I ask. I mean would you mind... Actually it's alright Max, it can wait. I'll um, ask you later if that's cool?"

I raise my eyebrow and answer a little confused, "Um, yeah sure Chlo. It's cool."

We settle into a comfortable silence for a few minutes, eating our food. Well I'm eating, Chloe is well, like an animal when it comes to food, like she hasn't been fed for weeks. I laugh in my head at how cute she looks right now and she has no idea she is. It's really kinda endearing how no matter what she does, Chloe always goes all in, as if what she is doing will be the last thing she does...

I'm brought from my thoughts when Chloe ask's, "So what made you think that I was best friends with Rachel?"

I finish my mouthful and answer, "I dunno, I just assumed you were, with the way you banter and that... But then I never did see you together until the other day now I think about it. So I suppose with that and Rach being with Dana and me basically everyday. It makes sense I guess." I end with a shrug.

"Yeah, she done one of her usual disappearing acts and one of the longest too. Nearly a month and I barely heard a word from her. Must have been around the time you moved back here."

"Wow, really? I didn't know, sorry..."

"Hey. It's cool. It's not your fault how she is... But I think I know why she didn't or wouldn't want me around you though."

I give Chloe a confused look, "Huh... What do you mean?"

She snorts, "Well for starters I would have wanted to pounce on you right when I first saw you. Like in your cafe, if I weren't brain dead I would have had you."

I chuckle, "Haha, you would of had me! Really now?"

"Fuck yeah I would have! And you would have loved it." Chloe retorts with a laugh.

I snicker at her, "Ok ok, you have a point. Although I did last nearly a day..." I start, making Chloe giggle, "...But yeah if we had of met before I definitely wouldn't have been able to contain myself if I was wasted or something. I mean, shit, I can barely manage it when I'm stone cold sober." I eye Chloe, biting my bottom lip when I finish.

She giggles and pushes my shoulder, making me chuckle, "Stop it. Why you always gotta make me blush and shit and turn me all girly... But I do completely agree with you. I had and still do have Hella hot fantasies about us together and you didn't disappoint in real life..." Making us both laugh.

When we have calmed she continues in a more serious tone, "...I erm, have gotta say this though about Rachel. That I think she knew I would like you a Hella lot and that's why she ditched me..."

"Why would that stop her from contacting or bringing you along though?" I cut in.

Chloe sighs, "Because she has got it bad for you Max. The signs are all there and Dana ain't wrong about her being jealous."

"What! Why'd you say that? I think she is just flirty and wanted sex when we met and the fact that I said no was like a challenge for her. That's it." I say, not really getting it or wanting to.

Chloe shakes her head stating, "No, she definitely doesn't want just sex. All the things that have been said by her and the stuff Dana has let slip - that she likes you and has done for a long time. Not to mention all the blushing and the way she looks at you when she thinks no one is gonna notice. She has this smile when she looks at you and the way Rachel would talk about you all the time before and you moving back was Hella awesome. She has not been like that before that I know, with anyone else and she also said this morning after our..." Chloe trails off with a huff after getting herself all worked up and angry.

I place my hand on Chloe's cheek and press my forehead to hers, looking directly into her eye's saying strongly, "Hey, Chloe. Please don't get pissed. It's probably nothing and even if it was and I'm not saying it is, is that it's her problem to deal with. I want you..."

"But she wants yo..."

"But NOTHING! I don't care what she wants. I only care about you and what you want. Do you hear me? You are all that I want, no-one else. Please believe me Chloe. You do don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then trust me. I need you to trust me... Please."

"...Ok. I do. I'm sorry Max. I do."

I smile and lean in to kiss her. Chloe kisses me back aggressively, catching me off guard and making me moan a little into her mouth. I run my fingers through Chloe's hair and grab hold with both hands, making her give a throaty moan. She then bites down hard on my bottom lip and I groan in pleasure. Chloe sucks my lip, runs her tongue over it and then pulls her head back a bit, licking her lips.

"Sorry." Chloe says in a raspy voice and then kisses me again.

I pull her head back, "What are you apologising for?"

"You're bleeding. I erm, made you bleed."

I run my tongue over my lip, getting the metallic taste of blood, "Oh, it's cool. I didn't even realise."

Chloe eyes me for a second then places her hand on my cheek and runs her thumb over my lip, "But I hurt you."

"Not really, I kinda didn't notice. I'm all good babe." I reply reassuringly with a smile.

Chloe smiles back or should I say grins, cheshire style at me.

I raise my eyebrow, "What?"

"You liked it. Didn't you?" Chloe states with a bouncing excitement.

"Maybe, maybe not." I say back and watch as the blue haired dork cackles like a loon.

"O-oh my God! You sooo did! Dana was telling the truth wasn't she? Hahaha, this is Hella awesome. Fuck yeah, I have my own personal little dom... mmm... So hot baby!"

I push Chloe's shoulder playfully, which just makes her laugh more.

I huff but say with amusement, "Whatever, Dana doesn't know what she is talking about... and your own personal dom. What the hell's that suppose to mean?"

Chloe snickers, "Oh come on, don't deny it! There has been more than one comment made about you liking it rough and to dominate , which I asked you to do with me and you didn't say otherwise. As for my personal dominatrix. You're all mine so that makes you my personal one and it's Hella hot that you are..."

"Well you do know that makes you my bitch right? And I distinctly remember someone saying a very breathy 'WOW' and then zoning out..." I cut in teasing and see Chloe blush, "...Was you having another one of your fantasies? Did I tie you down on a table and fuck you hard making you scream?!"

I laugh hard when Chloe whips her head to me and snorts beer out of her nose. "Haha. Oh God that was so fucking cool babe! You're so adorable... Yeah definitely hit the nail on the head with that guess." I tease some more.

Chloe wipes her face on her shirt, pouts and mumbles, "That's not fair! You're mean to me! You're supposed to take care of me and be nice to me. Not make fun of me." She crosses her arms still pouting but trying not to smile.

I start to crawl towards Chloe as she raises her eyebrows and watches me nervously.

I smile ever so nicely and go between her legs saying sweetly, "But baby, I am being nice. I can be the nicest and most wholesome girl you could ever meet, the good girl who does exactly as she is told and never questions anything..."

I place one hand on the ground by her hip and thread the other through her hair, hearing her groan and continue in a sexual tone, "... But I know that's not what you want is it? You want it dirty, unwholesome, unsavoury. You don't want the good girl, no. You want the girl who is going to claim you, mark you as theirs and control you. To do things to you you cannot even dream of... To dominate all of you..."

Chloe makes a gutteral noise, staring at me slightly unfocused, hands gripping my hair tightly. I scrape my nails along her scalp while I run my tongue up her neck and nip her bottom lip.

I can hear Chloe panting a little as I say in a demanding tone, "...And I am claiming you as mine and mine alone. If you so much as look at someone in the wrong way that I don't like, I will punish you, anyway I want. You are mine now to do with as I please. Do you hear me, are we clear?"

Chloe licks her lips and nods slowly. I crash my lips into hers, making her give a heavy moan. I push my tongue into her mouth and glide mine over and around hers as I rake my nails hard up her inner thigh and loving how Chloe whimpers and moans into me. Then I just completely stop everything I'm doing. I pull away and sit in my previous position as if nothing had happened. Chloe sits dazed for a while longer as I casually pop a fry in my mouth and have a swig of my Coke.

Chloe starts stammering breathless, with a slight whine, "M-Maax. I mmm... wha, I pplease Max you need to..."

I raise my eyebrow at her, "What's up Chlo?"

She licks her lips and lazily crawls over to me, wraps her arms around me from the side. She presses her head into the crook of my neck, taking a deep breath and kisses me a few times.

Chloe squeezes me and murmurs, "Mmm yeah, that was really fucking hot. But Hella wrong turning me on like that. I think you should finish what you started. Yeah definitely you need to."

I snort at her and state, "Oh don't worry baby, I will finish you off. But not until I say so."

"But I want it now!" She grumbles, rubbing my side.

"No, not unless you want me to strip you naked and make you go to your hands and knees and fuck you, making you scream and cum in front of everyone. But you will be feeling so fucking good that you will beg for me to never stop and everybody will see the badass punk turned submissive."

Chloe nips my neck and grumbles, "I would never beg for you to stop anyway and I still want you to finish me off. You just turned me back on more again... But fine, if my girl don't wanna love me I understand."

I laugh a little at the sulker, but kiss her head, feeling Chloe sigh into my skin and pushes her fingers under my top and draws little patterns on my stomach. It makes me shiver and shudder every now and then, making her snicker as she continues to tease my skin.

We stay like this for a little longer, just enjoying each other when Chloe's soft voice says, "Max?"

"Yeah Babe?"

"... Feed me?"

I turn my head and look at Chloe bemused, "Excuse me! Have you lost the use of your own arms?!"

Chloe snickers and nods happily, "Yep. They only work keeping hold of you."

I snort at her and look over to her pile of food - or should I say wrappers. I furrow my brow and lock eyes with her. "You have no food left..." I pause as I watch Chloe's eyes shift to my food then back to me, giving puppy eyes and her cute pout.

I roll my eye's playfully, "Really!? And what makes you think I will give you MY food then, hmm?"

Chloe takes my hand, laces our fingers together and kisses my cheek. She looks at me sweetly and says with an underlined vulnerability, "Because you don't want me sad and... you love me."

I look into her eyes for a few more seconds, feeling something tug inside of me and have to close my eyes and lean forward to kiss her.

When I pull back I try to sarcastically say, "Yeah we'll see about that." But it comes out soft and without sarcasm.

I feel Chloe squeeze my hand and she smiles at me so beautifully, happily. I shake my head smiling and I tease, "Fine! What the princess wants, the princess gets..." Making her giggle a little.

"...Ok ok. Sit forward." I ask and she does.

I position my back against the tree, opening my legs and wrap my arms around Chloe's waist, pulling her back against me as she giggles.

I kiss the side of her neck, grab the food and say seductively into her ear, "Mmm... Now I must keep my beautiful goddesses strength up. Because she is going to need it later." I bite a little on her ear lobe, feeling Chloe shudder and make the most adorable purring sound.

I pick up a fry and place it to Chloe's lips, who hums happily and takes it into her mouth munching with a, "Mmm num. Thank you baby."

I chuckle, squeezing her with one arm and kiss her cheek, "You are just too fucking cute."

Chloe bounces and wiggles more into me, replying happily, "Mmhmm, yes'm." Making me laugh even more as I place my hand under her shirt and caress her side, while I feed her.

Chloe eagerly finishes off the rest of my food and her beers, with me feeding her the whole time. It was so sweet and I did have a little myself but I was more happy to just feed her.

She leans back against me and I wrap my arms around her as she sighs contentedly, placing her hands on mine.

"Better now?" I ask kissing her neck and feel a rumble bubble inside her.

"EEUURRP... Arrr! Much!"

I burst out laughing at Chloe's belch and feeling her body shake as she starts laughing too, "Wow baby. It makes me so hot for you when you make a noise like that."

"What? It's appreciative." Chloe retorts snickering.

"Haha yeah of course it is... I may have fed you, but I ain't burping you. That's just taking it in a whole 'nother direction." I tease making her laugh.

We fall into a comfortable silence, while Chloe plays with my fingers and rings. I press my lips to the crook of her neck and leave a lingering kiss, breathing her in and she hums appreciatively.

I sigh out, "Mmm, you smell really nice."

"Like electricity?"

"...Yeah like electricity and... home." I reply quietly.

Chloe moves around in my hold to lean on her side against me and wrap her arms round me to rest her cheek on my chest. I wrap her up in my arms hugging her tight against me and kiss the top of her head leaving my lips there.

It feels so nice having Chloe in my arms like this, being able to hold her and just to be in her presence is a privilege. She is an extraordinary person and I know there is no-one else out there like her, or who even comes close to the overwhelming beauty she has inside and out. I don't think I have ever been this happy before, in fact I know I haven't. I know I could stay in any one of these moments I've had with her and be just completely content...

I'm brought out of my thoughts by Chloe asking, "Max. Your phone keeps vibrating. Who is it?"

"Ehh, with that many texts it's gotta be Dana. I told her to not ring me unless it was an emergency. So obviously she will use the, you didn't tell me not to text you so I will bombard you with them."

"Ha, yeah sounds like her. Are you not going to answer her th..." Chloe stops talking when her phone goes off with a few messages.

She starts giggling when she looks at her phone and I ask, "Let me guess... Dana?"

"Haha yeah, and apparently you're a bitch Maxine fucking Caulfield and you need to answer your stupid phone. Also you better tell her where you put it or she will destroy you."

We both laugh at her messages, "Oh my God, I can see her now having this major hissy fit in my room right. Chuckin’ my stuff everywhere and tearing things apart. I just love winding her up, she is hilarious when she's angry and makes me do it more."

Chloe snickers, "Yeah I noticed. You two are hella funny together. You the naughty child and her the mother. What did you do anyway?"

"Well firstly, I might have hidden some things that they need for tonight."

"Ha, really like what?"

I snort, "Ohh... just my movie drive. Annnnd the weed."

Chloe laughs, "Ha really? What did you do with them?"

"Haha they are there, just not in my room, they're in Dana's! The drive is in one of her boots and the weed is wrapped up and taped to the inside of her pyjama pants." We both share a laugh at this.

We laugh harder as another load of messages come through, "That is so fucking cool. She must be having an epic meltdown right now. It would be hella sweet to see that."

"Hmm... well funny you should say that!"

Chloe furrows her brow, "Why'd you say that?"

I give her a mischievous grin, "Maybe I might have set up a video recorder to capture said freak out."

Chloe straddles my lap, grips my shoulders and shakes me, saying in disbelief, "No fucking way!!"

"Yes way!"

"Oh my God! You are evil Max! But absolutely amazeballs and I could eat you up right now!"

"Haha, mmm yeah I am aren't I. I gotta have my blackmail material though. Dana has done it to me a few times before as well, so I'm just keeping her on her toes."

Chloe snickers shaking her head, "You two are hilarious together and I can't wait to see this video. Are you going to tell her where it is?"

I take my phone out and start typing a message as I answer her question, "Not completely... I'm gonna give her three clues... 1: She is very, very, very cold. 2: These boots are made for walking. 3: Comfort is key to movie night. Aaannnd send."

Chloe starts laughing, stating amused, "Dana is gonna kill you!"

I chuckle, "Yeah she is gonna try. But it is sooo worth it." Making us both laugh.

After a few minutes and we've calmed down I ask, "Well we have the rest of the night left. What would you like to do next?"

"Hmm... I don't know. All of it."

I chuckle, "Yes that is very helpful, thank you. I mean we can check out more bands, or the rides, orrr I can kick your ass in the arcade?"

Chloe looks at me in disbelief with her eyebrow raised and retorts in awe of herself, "You, beat me?! I'll have you know I am the master at gaming. No-one can beat me, I am awesome."

She jumps up holding her hand out for me as I tease, "Well then master. You best prepare for a world of upset because I am a god and you are about to come crashing back down to reality hard, Miss Price."

Chloe narrows her eyes at me and grabs my hand growling playfully, "Oh you are so fucking on Caulfield. You're gonna eat my awesomeness."

I snicker at her as we collect our trash, dump it in the bin and make our way to the arcade, "Yeah I'm gonna 'EAT' something alright."

Chloe looks at me for a second and then grins wide, "Mmm hell yeah you are. My reward for winning."

"Oh I see how it is! You're trying to bribe me to lose on purpose."

"What?"

"Well I 'lose' and your reward is that I 'have' to eat you out. I mean, wow, what an absolute apporent and deplorable punishment! However will I live with such a thing?!"

"You little shit! I can't even say it the other way 'cos then I don't get my sexy times. Hella unfair!" And she ends with a pout.

I laugh at her, "Sexy times, really Chlo?! But yes, I win double the pleasure and if you 'win' I still get rewarded... Mmm yeah I sooo win."

Chloe huffs and grumbles, "I'm still going to be winning the games and when you fuck me. But it's still not fair that you're rewarded." And starts pouting again but trying not to smile.

I roll my eyes at her but with a grin, "Well how about if you win and that's a pretty big if. I will do whatever you want me to do for you and to you?"

Chloe stops walking and looks at me for a few seconds, then with excitement, asks, "ANYTHING I want?"

I move flush against her and reply huskily in her ear, "Absolutely anything and everything your heart desires." And feel Chloe shiver.

I take a step back and look into her watchful eyes, "But! If I win, I get to do anything I want to do to you?"

"Mmm... fuck, I can't wait to have you do... Wait! What?!"

I chuckle at Chloe's slightly nervous look and take her hand to tug her along with me, "Hey it's only fair that I get to do what I want to you... But it doesn't matter though does it, because you are awesomeness incarnate and you're unbeatable." I tease.

"Fuck yeah I am... What erm, what do you want to... um, do to me?"

"Oh don't you worry baby. You'll find out later, trust me!"

I snicker hearing Chloe say, "Shit!!"

We walk into the arcade and Chloe looks to me grinning like a big kid and bouncing, then drags me over to, "Haha, Mortal Kombat! Oh you are so getting your ass handed to you Price..." I pause standing in front of Chloe and say in my best Scorpion expression, "...I will enjoy watching the flesh burn off your bones!" And cackle at Chloe's wide eyed look.

After a few seconds she narrows her eye's at me and growls, "Get ya cash out bitch and prepare for a major ass kickin!"

"Mmm, keep talking like that and I might let you kick my ass right now..." I laugh at her cute little blush, "...Oh just a quick question. How do you feel about being restricted?"

Chloe gives me a confused look as I put the money in the machine and asks, "Restricted... What?"

"Chlo, pick ya character."

"Huh. Oh yeah cool. Um, so what did you mean before?"

We choose our characters and I let Chloe pick first, "Sub Zero. Let me guess, 'cos his blue?!" I tease as I pick Scorpion.

Chloe pushes my shoulder as the announcer says fight and she replies to me, "Whatever! Maybe. And stop avoidin’ the question, what did you mean?" She ends in anger shouting at her character to jump, kick, rip my balls off, to do anything.

I chuckle at her and playfully say, "Jeez someone's cranky. And I meant are you opposed to not being able to move?"

I start snickering at Chloe as she huffs and bashes her buttons in frustration, "What are you talki... Take it bitch! Take it all the way! I am, fuck... Oh, oh, argh... Fuck you! YOU get over here! Nobody tells me what to do... Oh fuck, shit, Hella unfair!! I want a rematch now!"

I'm laughing so hard at Chloe's outburst of anger and can't help teasing her, "That is toasty baby. Are you really sure you want a rematch? This doesn't really seem like your game!"

Chloe narrows her eye's at me and growls, "Fuck you! You're a cheat! It's because you got the better character that's why."

"Oh ok then, even though you picked first. It can't be because you're a button basher or anything..." I hold my hands up in defence of her scowl, "...Hey now, it's cool, you can be Scorpion babe."

"Just pick ya character you little fucker!" She tries for anger but just sounded amused.

I snort bumping my hip against Chloe's, "Fine fine... I am the God of thunder and I will bring you a lightning bolt up your fine ass."

"You're such a dork." She says chuckling.

I lean over and kiss her cheek, " I know you love me."

"Y-yeah well. That... that's not the point. I mean... Shut up!" Chloe replies blushing and looks away.

I look at her for a moment longer feeling that strange tug and knotting in me again, but shake my head and put it aside as we start the next match.

Chloe immediately goes back to smashing her buttons and growling and shouting at her character again. I shake my head and snicker at her as she gets more and more frustrated.

"Stop laughing at me... What the hell, what did you just, pick me up and electrocute me... fucking bullshit! And you can fly across..." Chloe huffs and grunts at me, then reaches over and starts pressing my buttons and trying to push me aside.

"Oh my God and you call me a cheater! Just accept that you can't beat me." I tease.

"Shut it!" Chloe growls and moves behind me, pressing me against the machine.

"What the fuck are you doin’ Chloe?!" I ask bemused as she tries to grab my hands.

"Stopping you from moving you... Oh, wow... Oh t-that's what you were meaning wasn't it? B-before... Fuck!"

Chloe freezes behind me, gripping my hands tight as I hear the man on the game say 'FINISH HIM'. I can feel her exhale heavily against the back of my head and then presses her nose into my hair breathing me in.

"...Chlo, what are you doing?"

"I, mmm... I don't know." Comes her breathy reply, pressing me harder into the game and starts to grind against me a little from behind.

"Chloe... God. What are, what, fuck..." I bite my bottom lip to stop any noise as she slides her hand under my top and runs her nails along my stomach.

Chloe whispers in arousal into my ear, "Mmm fuck Max. So you want to tie me up and mmm... what? Have your way with me?!"

"Y-yeah I do. Because I love it when your begging me to do it, to touch you, it's so hot... Mmm fuck Chlo."

I take a sharp intake of air through clenched teeth, when Chloe runs the flat of her tongue up my neck and then sucks hard on my skin. She is still rubbing herself against me and I can feel her breathing hard into my neck. She starts to push her hand under the waistband of my pants, her fingers moving closer to my pussy. And fuck I want her so much I think to myself as she touches me and let’s out a moan into my ear... 

"Ahem... Ladies, as much as we would all love to watch the rest of the show, my boss has sent me to break it up." A man says, as my eyes shoot wide open and I freeze grabbing hold of Chloe's wrist.

Chloe gives me a sharp nip on my neck and growls into my ear, "F-for fuck sake Max! Just let me fuck you." And nips me harder on my neck again, as she tries to force her hand back down.

"Chloe..." I say and pull her hand out, feeling her huff against me.

I'm about to say something when, "Come on dude it was just getting good!"

"Yeah let 'em fuck already man!!"

I feel Chloe freeze behind me and then starts to freak saying frantically, "Shitfuckfuck... Fuuuuck."

I can't help but laugh a little at Chloe freak out and grab my hand as she practically drags me running out of the arcade, with people cheering and whistling at us.

Chloe hurries us to a drink stand, still swearing and mumbles, "I need a drink. A, a whiskey." I snort a laugh and shake my head at her.

I go over to the vendor and order a double whiskey and a beer. I pay him the money and tell him to keep the change and start making my way back to Chloe seeing her leaning back against a fence. Once there I hand her the drinks and watch as she downs the whiskey. I spark up a joint, take a couple of pulls and hand it to Chloe, who takes it not meeting my eye and inhales a couple of deep drags and a big gulp of beer.

I start chuckling at her making her look at me, "How can you find this so funny?! I know you're used to fucking in front of people, but I'm not."

"Wow, cheap shot Chlo... but YOU are why I'm laughing, I can't help it. You didn't seem to give a shit when we were listening to the band with everyone watching. In fact you were loving it."

"That was different."

"How? You were grinding on me then as well!"

"Y-yeah w-well. I was about to fuck you back there. So..."

"Oh come off it Chlo. I could feel and hear how turned on you were in the arcade, knowing people were there. So what's the problem? Talk to me please."

Chloe looks at me biting her lip and takes my hand, mumbling something under her breath when she looks down.

"What's that? You need to speak up so I can hear you."

Chloe looks up with a huff and blushing, "I said I liked it. As in, it really fucking turned me on. Ok!"

I start snickering, "Well yeah I know. I was there remember and it was hot."

Chloe tries to stop a smile as she says, "Yeah alright fine it was... But..." She stops talking and averts her eyes.

I squeeze her hand, "Hey what's up?"

She looks back and then down and says hesitantly, "...But I kinda forced myself on you, when you stopped me. I was frustrated, angry and turned on, that I didn't really know what I was doing and didn't hear anything."

"Forced yourself on me, seriously!? Is that what you think?" I ask in disbelief.

"Well yeah. 'Cos I bit you twice in anger and tried to force my hand back down and told you to just let me do it. That wasn't cool..."

I move in front of Chloe and put my arms around her neck and reassuringly reply, "Chlo baby, if I didn't want you to do something then I would tell you or stop you. The only reason I did stop you this time was because of the bloke saying something. I didn't even know there were people watching."

Chloe leans down and kisses me, then rests her forehead against mine, replying a little unsure, "I suppose, but what if I didn't stop and just carried on though? Because I only stopped when I heard that guy didn't I."

"Alright look. I know you think I'm weak, not as physically strong as you or whatever. But I know how to defend myself ok and more importantly I know you wouldn't do something to hurt me. I trust you Chlo, completely."

Chloe smiles, "I trust you too Max... And I don't think you're weak, you're anything but weak and I know that you're strong. I haven't been able to over power you yet and I've seen you naked and you have one Hella toned hot bod."

I feel myself blush a little at Chloe's words, "Yeah well you don't need to worry ok. It's all good."

"Ok... Sooo you know how to defend yourself huh? What makes you think you can take me though?" Chloe asks with a smirk.

"Really?! We're going back there now..." I ask, with Chloe just nodding with smirk still in effect, "Ugh, fine! I see how it is. I have trained for a number of years in Martial Arts and Thai Kickboxing and have knocked blokes twice the size of you out. So if you wanna test me just try it baby!"

"Really? You've knocked blocks out?"

"Yeah, let's just say some men don't take no for an answer. Not all men, but you always get one or two though. Most take the hint when you tell them you're not interested. But there's always one that gets nasty and handsy with you."

Chloe gives me a quick kiss, "Yeah I know. I've had my fair share of them trying to take something when I don't want to give it... Have you been in a lot of fights then?"

"Quite a few yeah. Most of them competitions, with the majority of them legit but some weren't and I won nearly all of them. I travelled all over the place but the ones in Thailand were some of the strongest and toughest fuckers there."

"...Have you been to a lot of different countries?" Chloe asks and her tone is a little, I don't really know how to describe it.

"I, yeah I have been to a few in like the U.S., Europe and Asia, some others too. Mostly with the family. How about you, have you travelled anywhere?"

Chloe sighs, takes my hand and starts walking, "Come on let's go on some rides... And no I haven't been anywhere else before. I know it's sad but I've never been able to..." Chloe trails off.

"Hey it's not sad at all and I didn't mean to sound like I was showing off or something. Sorry... So are there any places you would really like to go?"

"Don't apologise, you weren't... and I want to go everywhere and anywhere..." Chloe shrugs then shakes her head, "...I don't, I just want to get out of Arcadia and travel, explore the world, to see and experience new things."

I stop in front of Chloe asking very seriously, "Ok right. Name three places you have always wanted to go and money is no object. Go."

Chloe chuckles and smiles at me, "O-ok. Um... Amsterdam, for obvious reasons. Vegas, because city of sin, duh... And..."

"And?" I ask eagerly.

"... Paris."

"Paris? Huh."

"Yeah. Before my Dad died we were saving and was supposed to go there as a family. But then he died and bills needed to be paid. So that was that and we never got there..." Chloe ends with an unsure shrug.

I put my arms around her and give her a kiss. When Chloe pulls back she gives me a shy smile asking, "What, what was that for?"

I smile mischievously and take her hand, "Oohh nothing... Come on..." I tug her hand and Chloe gives me a confused look, but she follows, "...Soooo it's your birthday soon isn't it? March 11th?"

"I, yeah it is why? And how do you know that?"

"Oh no reason, just making sure. And I may or may not have done a little stalking of my own."

Chloe giggles and squeezes my hand, "And you laughed at me for doing it to you."

We both laugh about what the other had done as we approach a ride called 'DEAD DROP'.

I turn to Chloe and ask, "You ok with heights and that?"

She gives me an offended look, "Hey! There is absolutely nothing I am scared of. I'm hardcore bitch!"

I snort a laugh at her teasing, "You know me thinks the lady doth protest to much."

"What the fuck ever! Just pay the man Momma! I'll show you who's scared."

"Uh huh, sure Chlo..." I pay the man and we walk forward.

"Sooo... handcuffs or rope, what's your preference?" I tease, seeing Chloe stumble into her seat and making me chuckle.

She whips her head to me, "I, I erm um... What?!" And she is blushing scarlet.

"Yeah, you're not scared of anything are you? Completely hardcore." I tease some more.

Chloe grumbles, "I'm not scared, you just caught me off guard is all."

The safety bar gets lowered over us as I reply cheekily, "Well you best get used to it because I will be catching you off guard a lot... Maybe later I'll wait until you're asleep and tie you up."

Chloe grabs my hand as we near the top of the ride and looks me in the eye, "Maybe I wont go to sleep and you will just have to try and take me down... And you still owe me from this morning. Because I didn't get to wake up how I was promised."

"Mmm, two birds with one stone. I can work with that. You ain't gonna know what's hit ya baby."

"Do your worst CauLFIIIEELLLD... OHHHHFUUUCKS-SHIT..."

I start howling with laughter as the ride dropped us in the middle of Chloe's sentence and making her shriek out all high pitched. She has my hand in a death grip against her stomach and is doing this really girly scream, which just makes me laugh more.

The ride is over pretty quick but I am still laughing and Chloe is yet to loosen her grip on my hand, even when they raise the bar for us to leave.

I chuckle the remnants of my laughter as I stand up and tease, "Hey come on my blue thunder, we need to vacate the seats. 'Cos they might need to clean up after you left that sweet ass of yours up there."

Chloe stands up replying a little confused, "I, what, yeah yeah sure, that's cool."

I shake my head snickering at her and lead us towards another ride and ask amused, "Erm, hey babe. Do you think you could loosen up on the grip there?! I kinda like my fingers."

"Oh fuck sorry. I erm, didn't realise... I Hella like your fingers too!" She replies sincerely and kisses each of my fingers a few times.

"Ok, it's all good. It wasn't that bad. But um, thanks." I reply a little flustered at her affection.

Chloe snickers at me and teases, "Oh wow! Are you embarrassed now. Why?"

I shrug mumbling, "I'm not... Well, maybe I am a little. But only because you caught me off guard this time and usually I'm prepared for your affection..." I trail off awkwardly.

"What's that mean? You prepare yourself for my affection. Well thanks I guess." Chloe replies a little hurt.

"What no not like that. I'm just not used to it and it comes out of the blue to me sometimes. I don't want to make it weird to you is all, 'cos I'm not used to it. I can sorta tell when it is gonna happen most times and I want to make sure I act right so you don't stop or whatever... because I kinda like it..." I trail off with a shrug at the end.

Chloe stops us from walking and puts her arms round me and says with a big ass smirk, "Sooo, you like it when I get mushy with you hmm? Awww, that's so sweet of you. You big sap."

I push her shoulder a little and grumble, "Oh whatever. I won't bother to tell you next time..." I cross my arms not looking at her and trying not to smile when I continue, "...And I know you like the mushiness. You're a bigger mush ball than I am and don't even try to deny it."

Chloe tries to look into my eyes but I just move them to a different direction making her chuckle and say sweetly, "Hey, look at me. Please baby? I miss you."

I try to strain my lips from smiling when I look at her but it doesn't really work, especially when she says, "I'm sorry ok. And yes I do love it when you or me gets sappy and mushy with each other. Which is strange because I didn't before, but I really love doing it with you too ok."

Chloe leans down and kisses me for a few seconds then pulls back rubbing our noses together making me laugh, "Ok, alright, enough sappiness for now. Come on." And I take Chloe's hand as she pouts.

"But Max I don't wanna. I wan't to give you kisses and hug you and more kisses. It's not fair! I want more." Chloe whines but with a smile wanting to form.

I start laughing at her, "You always want more Chlo. But we can have more later and maybe I'll let you choose your fate too."

"But I wants it now! I wan... My fate? What do you mean?" She asks confused.

"Well I know I was winning our little challenge earlier but I will let you choose whatever you want. Ok?"

Chloe giggles squeezing my hand and asks excitedly, "Really! Anything I want, like no matter what it is?"

I chuckle at her, "No matter what it is, whatever you want to do. Anything you want."

"Mmm... Oh fuck yeah, this is gonna be so Hella sweet and it's not even my birthday." She happily says while she bounces up and down in the queue for 'BUNGEE ROCKET'.

When I look at Chloe she has the biggest grin on her face, which makes me smile and also intrigued to what she is so excited for.

So I ask, "Hey Chlo. What is it that has you almost drooling?"

"That is for me to know I'm afraid. So no, can't tell you."

"You do know you will need to tell me, unless I'm not actually apart of it. Which is very weird, or very much likely to end with me kicking someone else's ass."

"Oh you are most definitely involved and trust me when I say there is never going to be anyone else for either of us. We have already established you belong to me and I completely belong to you and we DO NOT SHARE! So you are involved in everything I want to do ok?"

My stomach does a flip at Chloe's words and I just blurt out, "And there's my possessive girl. You know I hate that sort of thing, but for some unknown reason when you do it, I fucking love it. What the hell have you done to me?!"

Chloe looks at me, then leans down to whisper low and desired filled in my ear, "That's because you know you will never find anybody better than me, nobody as good for you as me. You also know I won't ever let you get away from me now and why is that?"

I shudder with want for Chloe as we move forward and I pay the man for our go and walk to the metal barred ball. We get in and strapped up and Chloe takes my hand intertwining our fingers. I turn my head to her and see her looking at me expectantly.

I smile and answer her question, "Because I'm yours Chloe Price."

Chloe kisses the back of my hand and brings it down, keeping our hands on her lap and keeps looking at me with longing, "And I'll always be yours Max Caulfield."

We both lean in and meet for a tender kiss, but we are soon interrupted by someone teasing, "When you're ready ladies..." We break apart as he continues, "...And we fly in 3... 2... scream for the video!"

Chloe and I both say together, "Video?!"

But we get no answer as we are suddenly let loose and shooting into the air with force and Chloe once again death grips my hand screaming out, "HO... H-HHOOOLLYSHITTBALLLS... FU-UCK MEEEMMAAX... WWHYAAAHH... YOOU DO DO THISTOOO MEE!!!"

I'm looking at Chloe who has her eye's tightly shut and I shout over, "HAHA, CHLO BABY OPEN YOUR EYE'S. YOU'RE MISSIN' IT."

She shakes her head shouting back nervously, "N-NO I DON-DON'T, I CAN'T."

"LOOK AT ME MY BADASS BLUE LIGHTNING BOLT, IT'S NEARLY OVER." I ask and squeeze her hand.

Chloe cracks one eye open and looks at me, but doesn't move a muscle otherwise and remains rigid.

I grin and shout, "SEE LOOK!! IT'S BEAUTIFUL ISN'T IT?"

She opens both eyes and turns her head to look at me fully and gives me a weak smile and says something that I don't hear properly. I don't get a chance to ask what she said as the ride gets set back down and the man comes over to unstrap us.

We both get out, albeit with Chloe on slightly shaky legs. We start walking to the booth and I buy a copy of the video.

We then walk away hand in hand as she asks me, "I um, can we get a drink and some food? I'm hungry for something sweet?"

"Yeah sure Chlo... You ok?" I reply seeing her look a little uneasy.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Is her somewhat waved off reply.

"I, erm don't know, you just seem a little off is all."

"Well I'm awesome... So food yeah." And she gives me a halfhearted grin.

"Ok, food it is. What do you want? There was a donut stand back that way if you fancy it?"

"Hmm, yeah sounds good."

We turn around and make our way to the donut stand. After a few customers have got their orders, I place one for a dozen mini assorted donuts. I pay for them, take the bag and we go over to get a couple of drinks, - Chloe a beer and myself some mixed fruit drink.

We start walking together again and I hand Chloe the bag and I ask as she picks a donut out, "So what did you say when we were on the ride? I couldn't hear you."

Chloe gives me a quizzical look, swallows her mouthful and answers with what sounds like relief, "Oh, you couldn't hear me? I well, I said... It doesn't matter. Sorry, I thought you heard me."

I look very confused at Chloe, "Well that's some cryptic shit there Chlo! But it's cool I guess, for whatever it is you're apologising for. I'm glad we got it all straightened out in the end."

Chloe snorts a laugh, "You really are one of the most sarcastically quick witted people I have ever met and that includes my Mother. You have a strangely weird working brain and I kind of want to get inside your head and see what goes on in there. I bet it's completely awesome." She places her hand on the other side of my head and leans in to kiss my temple.

"I well, thanks... I think. I mean, it's not probably the usual compliment for a girl to get, but hey, who doesn't want a hot girl wanting to get inside their head?! Brings the kinkiness in a whole new direction."

Chloe laughs as she says with excitement, "See there you go again! I love it! I also love the idea of the kink. I have many ideas for new directions and positions. Maybe you should take us home and I can show you what I have in mind."

Chloe then pulls me to her, looking into my eye's and with a growl crashes her sugar coated lips into mine for a passionate kiss.

We pull back from the kiss both licking our lips and she asks, "So do you want to go?"

"Whatever you want Chlo." I reply, much to Chloe's excitement.

She grabs her drink, downs it, grabs my drink, downs that, chucks them in the trash and then grips my hand, dragging us in the direction of the exit before I even realise what has even happened.

I stumble a little in my dazed state trying to keep pace with the eager maniac rushing us towards the exit and I mumble to her, "You know Chloe, I wasn't thirsty at all! In fact, I often buy a drink and walk around with it just to prove how not thirsty I am!"

Chloe looks over her shoulder to retort, "Oh shut it smartass and you're not gonna be thirsty for much longer and neither am I. So hurry those skinny little legs up or I might have to just bang you right now."

"How could you be thirsty, you just downed two drinks! One of which was mine I might remind you." I grumble back.

Chloe stops as we start walking up the path and whirls on me making me bump into her. Before I can say anything she drops my hand and picks me up, chucks me over her shoulder and slaps my ass making me yelp in surprise.

"Wh-what the fuck. Chlo put me down... What are you doing?" I say a little breathless.

Chloe snickers, "No, I won’t put you down and you were taking too long moving that sweet little ass, so this is faster." And then bites my thigh.

"Hey! Less of the little or you'll be going thirsty for a very long time! Now put me down you giant ass of a tree." I say chuckling, then slap her ass making her yelp and giggle.

"It's not my fault you didn't grow past puberty. My poor little pocket rocket of pent up sexual rage." She retorts.

Chloe suddenly picks me off her shoulder and puts me on the floor and pushes me hard against what I hope is my car and starts kissing me with a hunger. Then the car alarm goes off.

I jump at the loud noise but Chloe doesn't even stop anything she is doing, in fact she seems to get more into it. She starts to push her hand under my top and grabbing my ass with the other as she grinds herself on my thigh.

I manage to pull my head back from Chloe's lips just enough to say, "Chlo, ahh car alarm! I need to uh, turn it off..."

She looks at me almost defiantly with narrowed eyes and a huff, "I, mmm, don't ggive a shit... I just wa-wanna fuck you." She then kisses me again.

I grab her hair in both hands and pull her head back saying a little sternly, "Chloe! I need that noise to stop! We can fuck later."

Chloe groans but lets me get my keys from my front pocket and turn the alarm off, "Thank fuck for that. It was doing my head in." I say in relief.

I look at Chloe as she says, "Sorry, I should have..." She trails off shrugging and has a little pout.

I chuckle at her and open the door for her, "Oh you stop now with that adorable little pout and face of yours and get in the car so we can go fuck already."

Chloe giggles, kisses my cheek and jumps in the car saying in a husky voice, "Mmm, yes Ma'am. Anything you say."

"Jesus, you need to stop! I still have to concentrate on driving and you are like the biggest distraction ever created."

I shut the door shaking my head as Chloe starts cackling and go to the drivers side and get in. I start up the engine and get a smoke and my phone out.

I pass both to Chloe who takes them saying sweetly, "Thank you baby." And sparks up the joint whilst searching my phone as I pull out of the parking lot and start on down the road.

We have been driving for about half an hour now before Chloe starts looking about outside the window and then turns to me asking, "Max are you lost? Where are we?"

I chuckle and shake my head, "No baby, not lost. We are going somewhere else... Oh and I hope you don't mind but I'm not taking you home tonight." I say as I'm driving down a private forest road.

"I... no?! But where are we gonna stay?" Chloe asks confused.

I pull up outside a large modern two storey house that sits on the edge of a huge lake and is surrounded by trees. I turn the engine off and turn to see Chloe staring out the window.

I smile and jump out of the car, make my way to her side and open the door holding my hand out, "So, I hope this is acceptable for M'lady..." I ask with a slight bow, as Chloe looks at me wide eyed and smiling open mouthed as I continue, "...Are you coming?"

Chloe closes her mouth and smiles shyly then replies in a whisper, "Anywhere and everywhere with you."

She takes my hand, giggling all happy and girly, making me feel so light and lucky - completely lucky to have her with me. She is so perfect that I almost think this isn't real, that I died and this is where I ended up. But I'm perfectly ok with that and wouldn't want it any other way than to be with her, no matter where I am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note to let you know I will not be posting the next chapter until after the new year. Big thanks to all still following, reading and commenting on the story. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HELLA NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL. Have a great time what ever you are doing and stay safe and enjoy yourselves. :)


	18. A date to remember part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there all. I hope you are doing well in this New Year and it carries on to be a good one. A big sorry for the delay in this chapter coming out. It's quite a long one and has all kinds of feels in it. I really hope you enjoy the Pricefield head trip in this one.

Chloe runs over to the lake all bouncing and giggles, making me laugh at how excited she is. She comes to a stop standing at the waters edge, just staring out over the calm.

I stay back a little just so I can take her all in. The beauty, wildness and carefree nature that is Chloe Price and for the life of me I have no idea why or how I became so lucky to have her come into my life. Because this sort of thing doesn't happen to someone like me... It just doesn't.

I take my phone out of my pocket and take a photo of her, with the moon in front of her reflecting across the still water and making her glow with this kind of mystical energy.

I slip my phone back in my pocket and make my way to stand next to her as she turns to me with this serene smile and her eyes are so vibrant and bright.

She wraps her arms around me, lifting me off the floor and starts spinning us around in a circle saying in disbelief, "This, you are amazing, incredible and wonderful. I have not felt so happy or alive in so long and it's all because of you. Sweet and insanely perfect you."

I can't help laughing at Chloe's joyfulness and tightly cling onto her for fear of falling over as she continues to spin us around.

She slows us to a stop and then kisses me smiling wide into it, with eyes still gleaming.

We pull back from the kiss and I go to say something but she beats me to it, "Fuck I want to shout and scream and and... God I don't even know. Just..."

All of a sudden she just lets herself fall backwards into the water and taking me with her, as we both get submerged into the icey depths.

As soon as we resurface I start sputtering all breathless, "H-HOLY SHIT!!! Oohh my ggo-god ChlOE... Wha... What are y-you thiNKIng... Jesus!"

"I I... I do-don't... I don't know... I'ma I'm ssor-sorry." She replies all worried and apologetic, holding me tight in her arms and biting her bottom lip as we both shake from the cold.

I kiss her on the lips and pull back with a smile, "Hhey C-Chlo. I'm nott actu-actually angry or, or mad. I wwas just ta take-n by sur, surprise. O-k?"

She looks at me with the cutest little smile as she pecks me on the lips, then rubs our noses together, "Re-re-really?"

"Re-really." I reply and kiss her.

"Prom promise?"

I let out a breathless chuckle, "Pom pom, ppomiss ARGH..." I start trying to reply much to Chloe's snickering and try to continue, "...P-pom O oh m-my godd... Y-ES!" I finish saying unable to say what I want, making her laugh or tries to at least and I join in.

"Co-come, come on. N-needd ttt tooo get ou-out ple pl-eeasse." I plead.

She kisses me as she starts to lead us back to the edge and then lifts me up to help me out. Once out I hold my hand out for her to take, which she does and I help her up.

I quickly grab Chloe's hand and hurry us to the house, "Ffuck sooo c-cold..." I pause to punch in the code, "Je Jes-us ggirl you... you're ins-sane." I shake my head with a laugh and open the door, pulling her inside, close it after and then flip a light on.

"I I'ma so-sorry M-Max." She says looking down and just standing at the front door.

I stop at the fireplace and look over at Chloe saying with a smile, "Bb babe it it's cool. Now come come on. He-help me with tthis Please. It's f-fire, it's wwarm mmm yes."

She snorts a laugh and comes over to kneel next to me, "Wowoman make fi-fire. I li-like fire."

I laugh at her, "I bbet you you ddo... Ok cavewo-man you bbuild fire. I ge-get towels."

I stand up as she says, "Mmm... Yes wwoman go ffetch." And proceeds to snicker finding herself rather amusing.

I shake my head chuckling at her and leave to head upstairs to the bathroom and grab a couple of towels and dressing gowns that were on a heated radiator.

I make my way back to Chloe seeing she has the fire going and I decide to scare her, "CHLOE STRIP!"

"WHAT!!" She screeches out high pitched.

I start laughing hard as Chloe spins around so fast that she trips on her own feet falling over and quickly scrambles back up. She then starts crossing and uncrossing her arms not knowing what to do with them, then settling with her hands on her hips trying to act unfazed and cool.

I am holding my stomach and doubled over still laughing at her, "O-oh hahaha oh god Chlo. Ple-please do that a again haha... Wow you ha you are j-just so adorable."

She stomps her foot a little and whines as I walk up to her, "Maaaax. Stop it. It, it's nott funny."

"Oh I beg t-to differ..." I start teasing then pause to look her up and down then continue, "...Now... Clothes off Price."

I start snickering as she blushes bright red and begins shifting from foot to foot nervously.

I decide to not tease her anymore and say, "I'm ssorry I just mean take yo-you clothes off to dry 'em and here to dry you-yourself and put on." I finish handing her the towel and dressing gown.

She takes them hesitantly but still looking and sounding nervous as she says, "Erm... Oh ok."

I look at her for a moment and ask, "What's up Chlo?"

"N-nothing. Why?" Is her hastey reply.

"Well ffor one you're blushing and t-two you're not looking at me..." I pause as she looks at me biting her lip and it makes me wonder, so I continue, "...Do you wwant me to leave or tturn around?"

"No I... I'm just. You make mme nervous and, and I don't know why." She ends with a shrug.

"Chlo I have seen you naked before remember and you are beautiful like... Ok right, this is so embarrassing but when I first saw you, one of the things I said was that it was like a master stone mason had crafted you. Then when I saw you naked it was like a god had sculpted you to perfection. So basically clothes on or off you are the single most perfect thing to ever be created." When I end Chloe just stands there slightly teary eyed not doing or saying anything.

After a little longer and getting no reply, I sigh about to turn around when she says, "See, it's that there."

I knit my eyebrows together in confusion, "What?"

"You and those things you say."

"What! Am I not allowed to say nice things to you?" I reply even more confused.

"They're not just nice things though." She says quietly.

"Am I saying something wrong?"

"No it's not wrong it's just they're so far from being nice."

"Oh my god I'm so confused right now." I reply slightly high pitched and completely lost.

Chloe huffs a little, "It's how you see me, look at me and the things you say to me ok. No-one has said anything like what you say about me and nobody has ever looked at me the way you do. It's as if you see me as a person... the only person. Something other than a piece of meat that they want to fuck because that is all anyone else has ever looked at me like..." She trails off with another huff after getting more angry as she spoke.

I just stare at her for a while longer then shake my head, "I can't help what I see in you. Believe me when I say I have never been like this before. I don't do sappiness what so ever and when I said I have never met anybody like you it was and still is the truth. I can't seem to find my brain to mouth filter around you... Sorry I won't say anything to you anymore, or well try to at least." I end with a withdrawn shrug and turn around to allow her to change.

I feel Chloe place her hand on my shoulder and turn me round, "Don't go, I don't want you to please... and I want you to keep telling me those things you do because it makes me feel good, so good about myself... I think you are going to, to wake up to yourself and leave me 'cos I'm, I am nothing, worthless and I have never felt anything other than hate about myself for so long ever since my, my D-Dad... But you light a fire inside me so fierce and powerful that, that I feel so good to be me, that I'm worth something and I deserve to be alive." Her voice cracks a few times through her words and tears are falling as she hangs her head low.

It breaks my heart every time when she gets upset and I feel a few of my tears fall as I quickly pull her into my arms. Chloe instantly wraps her arms so tight around me and brings me as close against her as she can. I bring us down to sit on the floor and I kiss her neck and stroke through her hair as she sobs into me and her body shakes against me. I'm thinking of something to try and calm her when a song pops into my head and I don't even think about it.

I take a breath and start humming the tune softly, then begin to sing to her, "I wish you'd float above me, wrap your arms around me, let your love unfold....."

"...Show up in my city. Don't tell nobody, that you're feeling cold..."

"...And it's so good to be, good to be yours... and I've got everything that you'd ever want..... Oh it's so good to be, good to be yours. But I'm so terrified, you'll leave me in the dark... Oh stay... stay... stay....."

Chloe has shifted in my hold a little starting to settle down and she isn't shaking anymore, but grips me tighter and says in the most small and vulnerable voice, "Don't stop. Please..." When I didn't sing anymore of the song.

So I take a breath, kiss her head and carry on for her, "I lose myself in your eyes, press your hands against mine. Tell me what you know..." I kiss the side of her head as she takes my hand and laces our fingers together and it makes me smile.

"...Share your secrets with me, I won't tell nobody. That you're feeling cold..."

"And it's so good to be, good to be yours... and I've got everything that you'd ever want... Oh it's so good to be, good to be yours... and I've got everything that you'd ever want....." I end the song there content with where it's finished and I think Chloe is too because she squeezes my hand and then kisses the back of it.

We have been on the floor for a while now in front of the fire, long enough that I think our clothes have dried quite a lot. Chloe is curled up against me between my legs and her head is tucked under my chin. She has been playing with my hand and fingers for a little while and running her finger slowly over my palm in patterns as I keep hold of her with my other arm.

"...Max?" I hear her soft barely there voice say.

"Hmm... What's up babe?" I answer while giving her a squeeze.

"...W-what was that song?" Again I can barely hear her.

"It's called Stay, by Echos. Just kinda popped into my head."

"It was really nice... Thank you."

"Of course baby." I reply and rest my cheek on the top of her head.

Chloe goes silent for a little longer then lets out a long shuddery sigh and quietly says, "I'm sorry..."

"Why are you apologising?" I kiss the top of her head.

"...Because I ruined our n-night and, and it's not the first time... I keep messin' things up." She whispers the last part getting upset again.

"Chlo look at me... Please." I ask softly.

"...N-no I can't."

I put my arms under Chloe's so I can lift her up and I shift a bit to look into her eyes when I say, "Ok first off, you have ruined absolutely nothing what so ever..." I pause to kiss her lips then hold her face in my hands, "...I haven't had so much fun in, I don't even know with someone in so long. It's like I have known you my whole life and I'm so comfortable with you because you make it so easy to be. I don't want to ever be anywhere else than by your side..."

I watch her start to smile a little as her tears fall again but her eyes don't seem so sad or lost now so I continue, "You make me so happy and I promise I will do everything I can to make you the happiest you can be no matter what. I will do absolutely anything for you Chloe Elizabeth Price, because you are life itself. And god damn it you are going to live it happy and full ofooofff..." I don't finish as she launches herself at me and knocks me back against the floor.

Chloe is giggling, crying and kissing my face all over as she says, "And you... Max Caulfield... Are my life... from now on... you and me... forever..." She pauses to leave a lingering kiss on my lips then says with such a fierce and determined strength, "...This is so too soon, mental, bat shit crazy kinda insane but... I love you Max. I love you so much..."

She places her finger against my lips before I can say anything and says in the tone as before, "No. Please don't say anything and I don't just want you to say it back, when you don't mean it, that would be very uncool. But I will warn you, I am going to tell you all the time and there is nothing you can do about it."

I know I am staring at her completely wide eyed and my jaw is probably going to be dislocated from the angle it is hanging at and I am just frozen in place with my hands balling up her shirt at the back, so tightly I wouldn't be surprised if it's ripped. And Chloe, Chloe is just smiling so openly and happily at me as if she didn't just say what she said out loud, meaning every single syllable of it. I know she has said it before but that was in the heat of the moment during sex. This, this is so different and she isn't shying away or hiding from it as a slip of the tongue or something...

I am brought somewhat crashing from my thoughts by the sound of Chloe giggling at me and I think she is saying something because her mouth is moving but I can't make it out. It's as if I'm under water.

I feel her put her finger under my chin and close my mouth, then she leans down and kisses me.

When she pulls back I make this strange sorta, "Hmmurr." Noise which just makes her laugh.

I shake my head and try to say something resembling words, "I, I um... What er...?" Good Max, good job they are words, now something more of a sentence.

I lick my lips and try again, "Y-you, you er you said..." I pause to take a breath and continue, "...Like as in really really? Not you know like, love ya dude." And I give her a light punch on the arm to show what I mean.

Chloe is pursing her lips, eyebrow raised and I can feel her body shaking on top of me. She starts to nod her head enthusiastically at me and then she just starts howling with laughter, obviously not being able to hold it any longer.

"Hahaha wow you really are just hehe, the most precious little thing ever aren't you?! Haha and yes I mean I really love you, as in I HELLA love you Max and god it feels so fucking good to finally say it out loud to you." When she finishes she just gazes down at me with what looks like the happiest look of relief and her eyes are so bright.

I can't help but start smiling and getting lost in her beautiful face and whisper, "You really are something special Chloe Price. I can't believe I have gotten so lucky to have you in my life..."

I wrap my arms and legs tight around her as she holds my face in her hands then leans in and presses her lips to mine, as she hums and smiles with complete satisfaction.

She pulls back resting her forehead against mine and rubs our noses together then says, "Max I'm hungry."

I take a moment to come back to my senses and reply a little dazed, "Hmm... Huh?"

Chloe snickers and pecks my lips, "You're too cute. I also want to see this Hella sweet pad we're in." And she starts to sit up on her hands and knees.

I loosen my arms and legs from around her to the floor, as she sits up on her knees, "Mmm I am very much loving this position right now..." She starts running her finger down the middle of my chest, "...We will have to revisit this when my girl has adequately fed her woman." She ends by running down my groin and the inside of my thigh making me shiver.

She stands up as I just lay in a daze on the floor and stare at the fire, not really being able to do anything else.

I hear Chloe chuckling and look up to see her standing at my head and looking down at me, then says amused, "Are we ok down there Maximus? You seem a little out of it." Then proceeds to smirk at me.

I snort a laugh at the nickname and roll over onto my stomach, "Maximus... really? Although it is so much better than sugar momma I have to admit."

"Oh don't you worry baby you will always be my sugar momma but..." She starts as I feel her place her feet either side of me, then she places her arms under me and with a grunt begins to lift me up, "...There are so many nicknames for me to give you, like Maximum which goes with anything really. Mad Max, super Max, Maxwell, oh not to mention..."

I start giggling while Chloe was talking as she heaves me off the floor and then up against her, making her join in too and she begins to walk with me as she lets out little puffs of air and grunts.

"Ok ok Chlo you can put me down now. I'm up and I'll move alright."

"NEVER, MAXI PAD!" She shouts and tightens her arms around me as she jostles me side to side.

"OH EWWW! NO, no no that is so not happening. I forbid you to call me that!" I shriek in disgust at the thought.

Chloe snickers into my neck then nips me, "Oh you have so done it now. You really shouldn't have forbidden me from calling you that, because now I want to say it all the time." And proceeds to snicker and plonk me on the island counter in the middle of the kitchen.

"Oh dear God are you a child? How old are you again?!"

She nods happily as she laughs away, obviously finding herself very amusing, "Yep."

I narrow my eyes, grab the front of her shirt and pull her against me, "Well that is such a shame because here I thought I was in a relationship with a woman..." I wrap my legs around her and run my tongue up her neck, hearing her groan, "...You know a HOT, TALL and STRONG woman, who is hardcore enough for me, to take me over and over, like it's our last day on earth and we are all that exists..." I run my fingers slowly down her chest and feel her nipples harden under her shirt and she moans a little, "...Don't you want that Chlo, don't you want to be that women for me, to me?"

She slides her hands up my thighs to the dip where it meets my hip and places her thumbs on the inside of my legs as she rasps out, "Max..." Then crashes her lips into mine and digs her nails into me.

We moan into each others mouths as our tongues clash together in a heated and passionate kiss.

Chloe slides one hand up to my cheek, holds it and the other she moves it against my pussy, presses her fingers into me and begins to move them up and down. I moan into her mouth as she groans into mine and we pull out of the kiss. She then rests her forehead against mine as we stare into each others eyes.

She licks her lips still moving her fingers against me, "I mmm, I want you Max, I want to touch you, feel you, be inside you, make you cum. God I want it so bad. Please let me?"

I wrap my arms around her neck, "You don't ever need to ask Chlo. Like I said before I really want you to. I want to feel your hands on me, in me, all over me."

She does a little growl, kisses me and puts her hands under my thighs. She lifts me off the counter and starts walking back to the lounge area and in front of the fireplace.

She kneels down to sit on the floor with me still in her lap. I lean in closing my eyes, press my lips to hers and she kisses me back desperately, one hand clutching my hip and the other gripping my hair tight.

She moans into my mouth and pulls back rasping, "Max." And kisses me again.

I open my eyes to find Chloe staring back at me so fiercely and with need that I can't look away. I scrape my nails along her scalp hearing her groan and watching her pupils dilate fully as we glide our tongues around each other.

I hear and feel her start to breathe heavily as she begins to run her hands down my sides and then drags her nails slowly down my thighs. I exhale sharply through my nose when she begins to drag them back up.

I run one hand down her chest and hear her breath quicken the closer I get to the edge of her jeans, as she slides her hands along to the button of mine. I pop the button of hers as I run my tongue around her lips and slowly pull her zip down, feeling her begin to pant on me.

She starts to struggle trying to undo my jeans and feel her tense up making a noise of frustration as she does.

I place my hands on hers but immediately see the hurt in her blue eyes that have not stopped looking into mine.

"W-why won't you let me touch y-you Max?"

I stand up and look down at Chloe as I undo my button and zip, "I'm absolutely not stopping you ok Chlo."

"...Oh." She replies and bites her lip as I begin to very slowly inch my jeans down watching her watch me.

"I want to, to do it." She says.

I smile at her with a slight nod and she smiles back at me sitting forward onto her knees and keeps looking up into my eyes as she hooks her fingers in my jeans and pulls them down.

I step out of my jeans and kick them to the side, then kneel back in front of her as we both lean in and press our lips together. We open our mouths and let our tongues meet, both letting out moans as we fight for dominance and I decide to let her take over the kiss.

I start sliding my hands along Chloe's shoulders and down to the buttons of her shirt and begin to undo them. At the same time I feel her hands trail down my back to my ass and under my boy shorts, then places both hands on my cheeks squeezing. I can't help smiling into the kiss with a slightly amused exhale of air.

She pulls her head back a little, "What's funny?"

I open her shirt and run my hands down her chest to her boobs and slide my thumbs over her bra feeling her nipples harden as she bites her lip.

"Nothing. It's just your hands seem to gravitate to my ass."

She lets out a deep shuddery breath and then with a very excited grin begins to squeeze my cheeks like a cat making their bed, "Mmm yeah they do don't they. Mmm I kinda want to use your Hella sweet cheeks as a pillow and fall asleep on them."

I snort a laugh at Chloe's reply as she still happily beds her hands in my ass and I say amused, "Oh Jesus. You really are awful. I better not wake in the morning and find you sleeping on my ass."

She starts to giggle still squeezing me, "But Max. I love your butt, it's so soft I just want to squeeze and stroke it, bite and kiss it all day mmm... Can I?"

She is smiling so happily at me still playing with my cheeks and making me laugh, "Wow. God no, that is just. No!" I reply with another laugh.

She pouts at me then whines, "Maaax... Let me play with your ass. I wants it." But she is trying hard to not smile.

"Oh dear God! This is like the weirdest pre sex talk ever." I say a little high pitched.

"Well I will just play with it while you're asleep then." She grumbles.

I raise my eyebrow, "Will you now?"

"Yep."

"Ya know I think I'm a little scared about the way you keep saying 'play with' my ass."

"Hey it's totally cool. I'll let you play with mine too." She says with a smirk.

I make this weird involuntary deep whine in the back of my throat when Chloe digs her nails into my ass. She is very close to what I haven’t let anyone near and pushes me hard against her body.

She says with a low husky growl, "You said you would do anything for me and to me. And these are just two of the things I want Max and I want them right now!"

She crashes her lips into mine and kisses me hard, then pulls back and stands up still looking down into my slightly dazed eyes and begins to shed her clothes.

Chloe rolls her shoulders and lets her shirt spill to the floor, then reaches behind her back to unclasp her bra and brings her arms forward to slowly run her fingers up her toned stomach. She takes hold of the middle of her bra and pulls it forward allowing it to fall down her arms.

I bite my lip feeling myself getting more and more turned on as I watch her slowly removing her clothes and caressing her skin, knowing she is looking at me as she teases her nipples and I hear her breath hitch and says, "Max..." Making me look up into her eyes.

She starts to glide her fingers back down her body until she reaches the edge of her jeans and hooks her thumbs into her pants and underwear. She begins to slide them down her long pale and curvy legs, swaying her hips as she does. She lets them fall the rest of the way past her knees to her ankles and steps out of them kicking them to the side.

I'm just kneeling in front of her in a slight daze as I look over her beautiful body, taking in every little detail and glide my fingers from her ankles up to the smooth skin of her thighs. I think of last night and how good it felt to be in between them and those strong legs wrapped around me and think how much I want to have them around me again.

I feel Chloe shudder and hear her take a deep intake of air under my touch as I continue to trail my fingers and eyes over her body.

When I get to her pussy I see her non shaved but neatly trimmed hair - which I much prefer than bold because that just looks like a prepubescent than a woman. I can't resist leaning in and press my lips to her clit, sliding my hands along to her ass and push her into me more and breathe in her sweet sweet scent.

"Ahh g-god Maax... You feel sooo mmm..." She moans out in a breathy tone as she places her hands on my head.

She trembles a little and runs her fingers though my hair a couple of times, then slides her hands down along my cheeks to my chin and tilts my head up, then coaxes me to stand up. She keeps hold of my chin to pull me into a kiss and I close my eyes as our lips connect.

I'm feeling something so different from before when we had sex and from anyone previously. The atmosphere is so intense, electric and as she glides her hands down my chest and pulls back from the carefully tender kiss she gave me to lift my top up and over my head. I am for the first time ever starting to feel nervous and when I look into Chloe's dancing and emotive blue eyes that I am the novice and this is my first time.

She reaches behind me making sure to keep eye contact pressing her lips to mine and unhooks my bra and pulls it down my arms as our tongues meet softly sliding around each other.

I feel as she presses her body flush against me, her breath quicken as we hold each other tight in our arms and I have to close my eyes unable to keep staring at the look she is giving me.

She immediately pulls back from the kiss and asks in a vulnerable tone, "Max, don't close your eyes p-please... I, I want to see it, you. Please."

When I open my eyes I thought I was nervous before but this vulnerably open, pleading and loving look is giving a whole new meaning to the word. I want to run, to hide, never look back and my flight and flight is trying to kick my ass because that's what it always does. But I know I want this, her, I want Chloe. So for once I stay and fight, to be here with her and give her what she wants and also what I need to finally let myself have.

I reach one of my hands up and run my fingers through her hair then bring her head down to mine as she places one of her hands on my cheek and runs her tongue along my lip, then leans in and kisses me.

We start breathing heavily as the kiss intensifies and I feel her hands start to slide down my sides to my underwear and begins to push them down. They fall to my ankles and I kick them to the side.

I grab Chloe's hips and pull her against me making her gasp and moan into my mouth as I place my hands on her ass, pressing her into me more. Her hands immediately go back to my ass digging her nails in and squeezing me, then she raises a hand and slaps one of my cheeks. I groan in pleasure pulling out of the kiss and watch as her eyes light up even more and she runs her tongue around my lips.

She starts to lower herself to the floor and brings me with her and lays on her back, legs bent at the knee and spread invitingly for me. I place my hands either side of her head and just look over her beautiful face and then rest on her expressive, glistening eyes. I can see something so open in them, completely naked and exposing all of herself to me and it slightly scares me to the point that I am frozen and not doing anything.

Chloe reaches a hand up and brushes some hair behind my ear hesitantly saying, "Max... I don't want you to just fuck me. I, I want more than that."

I knit my eyebrows together in confusion, "Erm... I don't understand. What do you mean?"

She just smiles at me, stroking her thumb over my cheek, "I mean I want you to make love to me, to love me as if I'm your first, like you are for me."

"... Oh... O-ok." I answer nervously, because it is very far from what I'm used to.

She smiles wider as she places her other hand on my cheek as well and brings me down for a tenderly soft kiss. I rest on my forearms and take Chloe's face in my hands as our breasts and pussies are pressed together making us both exhale deeply.

I start to run my fingers down Her neck and chest to the outside of her left boob and ribs, barely touching and start caressing down to her thigh with the tips of my fingers as she shivers under me. I begin to move my hips slowly so my pussy is rubbing against hers and she starts to pant a bit into my mouth with a moan.

She slides one of her hands into my hair and the other she glides down my back to my ass and pushes me into her more as she starts to roll her hips into me making us both moan.

I pull back from the kiss biting her bottom lip a little and she groans, "Ffuck Max mmm that feels good, you on m-me mmm like this..."

"Mmm yeah... you feel good Chlo. You always ffeel so good."

We continue like this, just moving together for a little longer and watching each other.

I give her a quick kiss and sit up then move my right leg over her left hip and kneel up taking both of her hands in mine. I keep eye contact with her as I begin to lower myself and press my clit against hers, fitting together so perfectly.

Chloe moans out as we touch and when I start to move my hips in a circular motion she rasps, "Ooohh God Max... ff-fuck that ooh wow... mmm ye-yeah aaahh yes... keep doing... that fuuck..."

I bite my lip with a groan and place one of her hands on my thigh and let the other one go so I can press her thigh open more and place the other on her breast squeezing and making her moan. I start to move my hips faster and feel us both getting more and more wet, sliding together so easily.

Chloe leans up on one arm and slides her other hand from my thigh to my ass and presses me harder into her as she tries to follow my pace and rhythm.

We are both moaning loudly and going hard and fast against each other. Her eyes seem to be trained on my body, entranced even by it, as she gives a throaty and raw moan watching us joined together and sliding along one another.

I can feel I'm getting close and I almost don't want to be because she feels so good against me. I lean my head back with a moan and grab her thigh lifting her into me more and she starts to tremble against me.

She starts to let out a low guttural moan then gets louder as she almost shouts, "MAAAX, ffuuck... Lo-look oOOhh shshit look at m-me. Pl- please..."

I look back down at Chloe and see her biting her lip before she starts to moan out, "OOh God, aahh, God Max I'm WOW YES goaahnna, gonna... Are you, fuck Ma-Max you cloose? I want you wi-with me..." And she begins to shake against me and I feel her struggling to keep her rhythm.

I stare into her eyes knowing that is what she wants and try to keep her moving with me as I moan out, "I I'm with you Chl-Chlo fu-ck I'm with you... Always wwith you..." And I can feel it coiling in me, especially with the look she is giving me, the noises she is making and how she feels.

She grips me tight against her and starts to scream out, "I'M AHHH... WOW C-CUMMIN FUUCK MAX... OOAAAHH CUM ON ME M-MAX... I NEED TO FFEEL IT... AAHH YES YOU..."

I feel Chloe's warm liquid spill from her as she trembles against me and it pushes me over the edge making her moan with me as I start to cum, "I I... Fuuuck Chlo, aahhh God oooohhh..." I keep moving against her hearing her groan and try to prolong the pleasure.

I start slowing my movements seeing Chloe struggle to hold herself up and then she just collapses to the floor, her chest heaving for air and limbs spread wide. She has her eyes closed and the biggest smile over her face.

She lazily lifts her arms out for me and makes grabby hands. It makes me chuckle as I manoeuvre myself between her legs and lay down against her.

Chloe immediately wraps me up in her arms and legs humming happily. I kiss her lips a few times and she delays kissing me back again like last time.

I chuckle at her, "I love kissing you after sex. Well I love kissing you full stop, but after sex you are like the cutest thing ever and with you that is very hard to beat."

She giggles and opens her eyes looking into mine, "Mmm but you're cuter. You're like my little new born kitten, all soft and cuddly. I'll keep you in the palm of my hand and pet you forever." She then proceeds to stroke my head like a cat and make a purring sound.

I can't help a chuckling at her being so sweet, "Ok you are just making yourself even more adorable right now and you are stealing my thunder. This is not acceptable."

She starts giggling again and begins to rub her cheek against mine still purring away happily and it just makes me laugh and squirm in her hold.

After a little longer like this Chloe pulls her head back and has the sweetest smile as she gives my nose a kiss then my lips.

She looks into my eyes, "I want to say thank you for, for everything and also making me so happy these past few days. We are meant for each other I know it Max and I love you."

I'm staring into Chloe's teary eyes and I can feel that tugging and tightening inside me like before. But I don't get to reply anything because she pulls me into a kiss as if she is scared of what I will say or not say.

I kiss her back and try to give her what she gives me because I know I feel something so different, so powerful between us and that it is nothing I have ever felt before. I need her like I have never needed anybody and I know she is everything I could ever want.

We start breathing a little heavier as the kiss intensifies and Chloe rolls us over onto my back. She pulls back from the kiss nipping my bottom lip and then sits up, slowly running her hands down my chest, lingering her fingertips longer on my boobs and nipples making my breath hitch and then continues to my stomach and holds my waist.

I run my hands slowly up and down her soft thighs feeling her shiver and squeeze me a little tighter in between her legs. Usually I always want to be on top but having Chloe on top of me like this feels so good and looking over her breathtaking body and the playful smile she is giving me, just feels so right.

She starts to run her hands back up my body as she says, "You're so beautiful Max. I just want to look at you and only you forever."

I feel myself blush from Chloe's sincere words and when she places both hands either side of my head gazing down at me with what I know now is love in her eyes, I can see it. I almost want to cry and look away from her, because it feels so wrong to have someone see me the way she sees me.

I hold her gaze though as I reach up and place my hand on her cheek seeing her lean into my touch and I say quietly, "You said before that you think we are meant for each other. I don't usually believe that sort of thing. But from the moment I first saw you, there was something so strong drawing me to you and I know there never was or ever will be anybody else out there for me other than you."

She leans down to rest her forehead against mine and says with a little quiver in her voice, "I will always be yours Max and if it's possible I love you more every second." And she leans in pressing her lips to mine and kisses me almost desperately with so much feeling.

I run my hands down her back to her hips and pull her into me more and she makes a little satisfied noise in the back of her throat. She starts to glide her hand down to my boob, circles a finger around my nipple and then places it in her palm and squeezes making my breath hitch and my back arch a little. I feel her smile into the kiss and her eyes gleam a little more and it makes me smile too.

I start running my fingers up her stomach feeling her muscles flutter and clench. I continue to her breast and tease her nipple feeling it stiffen under my touch and begin to tweak and roll it hearing her groan. I glide my other hand up and down her inner thigh a few times making her breath quicken and moan a little into my mouth.

She pulls back from the kiss and lifts herself up off my waist a bit as she moves her hand from my breast down my stomach but hesitates towards my pussy and just kind of freezes looking a little nervous.

I reach up brushing some hair behind her ear and stroke her cheek, "Hey, are you ok Chlo?"

"I'm just... I don't want to mess up. I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel." She whispers and bites her lip.

I smile, "Baby you make me feel so good already, so you won't mess up ok."

"O-ok but..." She replies still nervous and trails off.

"Chlo you have touched yourself right?"

She smiles, "Well duh of course I have."

I smile a little wider at her, "Right so just do whatever you do with yourself to me ok."

"Ok." She replies with a shy smile and leans down to kiss me.

I feel Chloe start to slowly move her hand down again and as she reaches my pubic hair she begins to breathe a little faster and heavier into the kiss. She is intensely watching my eyes as she slowly moves her fingers through my pubic hair and pulls from the kiss resting her forehead against mine still watching me.

At the same time I start moving my hand up her inner thigh towards her pussy feeling her shiver and then moan as I run a finger from her entrance up to her clit and over making her stop her movements.

I reach up with my other hand and run my fingers through her soft blue hair and hold her forehead to mine, "With me ok?"

She gives a slight nod and see a little smile as we both begin to move together and run our fingers over each others clits in slow circles and we both moan. She runs her tongue along my bottom lip and I meet her tongue with mine as I apply more pressure and move a little faster on her clit feeling her do the same. We both begin to moan more and roll our hips into each others fingers and feeling her get even wetter, knowing I am too.

Chloe starts to moan louder as she starts saying, "M-Max Max you feel fe-feel, ooohh yeah good uhhh..."

"Mmm ye-yeah do you aahh like touch, touchin' me Chlo mmm."

"It feels s-sooo fuck-ing good to to touch... Ooohhh God t-touch you Max so ggood..." She ends with a loud high pitched moan.

I start moving two fingers to Chloe's extremely wet entrance, slowly sliding them around the edge feeling her copy my movements as she does a deep moan, "P-please Max, yes mmm aahh... I need tto feel aaahh you in me wh, when I'm in y-you please Max, I I want it ooOOHH FFUUUCK M-MAAAX." She ends in a loud almost scream when I slowly push two fingers into her and see her eyes strain to stay open as her legs tremble a bit.

She stills her hand for a moment and bites her bottom lip as I start to easily slide my fingers in and out of her dripping wet pussy slowly. She starts to roll her hips into my hand groaning loudly as she sticks her tongue out and licks my lips searching, so I meet her with my tongue.

Chloe starts to move her hand again and slowly slides two fingers into me staring with an intense burning in her eyes as I let out a throaty moan and she joins in too.

When she is fully in she starts groaning loudly, "Oh wow fu-fuck Max God yeah... mmm this, it ffeels sooo wow good to be, be inside you, aahhh yeah..." She starts saying in pleasure and begins to really do some long, hard, deep thrusts into me making us moan louder as she continues, "...AAHH FUCK YES OOOHH MA-AAX MMM DO, DO YOU LIKE IT MMM YEAH ME INSI-SIDE YOU?... TTELL ME OOAAHH MAX TELL MEE... WH-WHHAT YOU FUUCK I'M I'M AH AH..." She screams out sitting up still looking into my eyes as she rides my hand hard and fast doing the same to me.

I grip her thigh while I roll my hips and thrust into her moving my thumb to her clit and hit her g-spot over and over as I start to moan out completely entranced by her, "Ooohhh fuck fuck Chlo, I l-love it you feeel soo so aaAAHH GOood... God you're bbeautiful mmmm ne, never felt so good... Ffuuck yeah..."

I feel Chloe start to tremble and her inner walls tightening as she drags her nails hard down my chest and stomach while groaning low and raw then screams out, "I I CAN'T, I CAN'T HOLD AAHHH IT ANY OOOH FUCK MAX I LOVE LOVE YOU SOO... I'M GONNA I'M UUOOAAAHH..." She clamps down hard on me as she begins to cum with force onto me with a high pitched scream of my name.

I moan raw feeling Chloe's warm liquid spill from her onto me and watching her shake and help her ride out the rest of her orgasm as she pants out, "M M Max ohh w-wow... I need to, want to feel you cum for mme Max, cum mmm uhhh..."

She leans down and places her forehead against mine still rolling her hips into my hand and moving inside me, "Ahh yeah do do it harder Chlo... Mmm... put another finger inside me..." I start saying feeling her do as I ask and I moan loudly, "...Oooh Oh yes that's that's it baby... AAAHHH Y-OU YOU'RE GOOD SOO FE, FEEL... MMM I'M G-GGONNA FUUUCK..." I start shouting knowing I'm about to go over the edge.

Chloe moves her thumb to my clit continuing all her movements and we both moan out in unison as I start cumming and feel her walls clench on my fingers again and my body shakes and trembles with my orgasm.

We both slow our movements down to a stop and Chloe immediately crashes on top of me going completely limp but twitching a little and breathing heavily into my neck.

I slowly pull my fingers out of her hearing a little whimper as I do. I wrap my arms around her and she makes a pleased humming sound in response, but doesn't move or remove her fingers from me.

After a little longer I kiss the top of her head still feeling her move her fingers inside me slowly, making me twitch every now and then and I ask, "Mmm Chlo baby, you eh gonna take your fingers out?"

"Hmm... oh, no I'm good babe." Is her reply and kisses my neck.

I chuckle a little at her response, "Really so what, you're just gonna keep your fingers there?"

Chloe starts nodding, "Mmhmm yep I am it feels really nice and warm and soft. Just gonna leave them here for good."

I can't help laughing at her weirdly happy response, "Are you now? As lovely as that sounds my blue haired nut. I don't quite see how that is going to work."

"Yeah sure it will babe it's totally cool. I will just carry you about like you're my puppet and come everywhere with you." She replies seriously and nuzzles her head on my breast purring happily to herself.

"Haha oh my God you really are crazy aren't you!?" I shreik a little and squirm under her, trying to free myself.

Chloe starts snickering and removes her fingers from me, manoeuvres between my legs and then rests her chin in the middle of my chest looking up at me with such a dopey grin and sleepy eyes.

She begins to lightly run her fingers up and down my sides, "You make me crazy Max. You are just so amazing and I can be myself with you, just let go and I know you won't judge me or try to change me. I feel like you have set me free and I just want to go nuts." And she kisses my chest looking back up after.

I stroke through Chloe's hair and smile, "I would never judge or change you Chlo, it's what makes you, you. Whether it be anger, moodiness, being happy, excitement or your sappiness and joy I wouldn't have you any other way."

She pulls herself up to be eye level with me, "Why you gotta make me cry all the time?..." She leans in and kisses me then continues, "But what you said is just another reason why I love you."

I open my mouth to say something, but she cuts me off with her lips again and I am once more lost and unable to think of anything other than her.

She pulls away after a while longer and does a big yawn then says, "Hmm I'm hungry Max. I wants some food peeezz." She then looks at me with big eyes, a cute little pout and eyebrows raised.

I chuckle at her adorable little face, "Oh you just can't help yourself can you..." I start and watch her shake her head then try not to smile, "...Fine fine. What the hell am I going to do with you huh, I just can't say no to you."

Chloe snickers and retorts, "You're gonna feed me of course." And then her stomach rumbles making us both laugh.

"Ha, wow I still have no idea where it all goes. Your tiny little belly is like a black hole."

"I am a growing girl and you just gave me a work out... Also I have only had two little meals today, which is no where near enough to keep this Hella hot bod in shape." She says, sits up and runs her hand down her body as if trying to sell it.

I snort a laugh at her shaking my head and say amused, "Little meals really?! They were full meals and the second was rather large and you also had my food as well don't forget, so that makes three and then there were all those donuts too soo..."

She puts her hand over my mouth cutting me off, "Shush you that is different and we just had sex, mmm hot, passionate, sweaty rutting sex, for like two hours mmm yeah..." She trails off with a big goofy grin until I poke her belly making her giggle and shake her head, "...Umm hehe we had sex, like I got to fuck you and touch you and when you put your sweet little pussy on mine WOW fuck I thought I was gonna cum right there mmm... just thinking about it is making me all wet and throb at the thought. And then being inside you oh fuck yeah that felt so Hella good. It was like the most incredible feeling ever..." I start laughing cutting her off as she looks to me with a big toothy grin.

I take both her hands in mine, "Haha ok ok you gotta stop 'cos you're making me all riled up again and I thought you were hungry anyway?" And her stomach grumbles again making us laugh.

"Haha yeah yeah lets um see what you can feed me." She replies and stands up bringing me with her.

I shake my head, "Don't you mean what food there is, not what food I can feed you? Just because I fed you once doesn't mean I'm going to do it again." I chuckle as Chloe pouts at me, picks me up and takes me over to the kitchen and puts me in front of the fridge.

"But you're my woman and as my woman you gotta take care of me and do what I say. So, woman make food now." She says trying to be all stern and points at the fridge, but she just looks adorable.

"Ha you are just too cute Chloe Price. You do realise you're my woman too right?..." I see her pout so I roll my eyes with a grin and continue, "...Ok fine you want to be the kept lady hmm..." I pause to open the fridge doors, "...What shall it be then princess. Ha, how about meat, bread, coffee and maybe a side of blushing haha." I end teasing her and snickering at her narrowed eyes.

"Hey! You little shit, you can't take the piss. I was having a break down or something. My brain was going insane and every time I looked at you you were naked or stripping and saying all these sexy things to me and we would just go at it. Totally not my fault that was all you." She crosses her arms and grumbles which just makes me laugh.

"Why yes of course it's my fault for how your mind works. I mean why wouldn't it be." I retort playfully.

She pushes my shoulder and says with heat, "Damn right it was giving me all those sexy times. You made me look like a dork, Hella unfair." But she is laughing a little too.

I chuckle at her, "But baby you are a dork though. A tall beautiful one for sure, but a dork none the less."

I snicker at her wounded expression with her eyes wide and mouth open with a gasp. I shake my head and go back to looking in the fridge still snickering.

She wraps her arms around me from behind and mutters, "Yeah that's right wench you get to feeding me now... And I'm not a dork you're a dork..." I roll my eyes knowing she is gonna be pouting as she whispers, "...But I am tall and beautiful." Then nuzzles the crook of my neck.

I place one of my hands on hers, "Yeah you most definitely are Chlo among so many other things." And feel her squeeze me in her arms and kiss my neck.

I sigh contentedly, "So m'lady, what does ones heart desire to eat then?"

I hear and feel Chloe giggle into me and lift her head to rest on my shoulder, "Mmm always you..." She starts and I nudge her head playfully, "...Buuut hmm let me see... no... no... hell no... yuck... I don't even know what that is..."

"Oh dear God I have it so wrong, you are worse than a spoiled little princess. Just pick something already before my nipples fall off and I freeze to death in front of this fridge."

She nips my neck and grumbles, "I am not worse and I'm not a princess either..." She places her hands over my boobs and continues with excitement, "...But I have to save your boobs, oh oh and nipples. I haven't played with them properly yet and they do look very very suckable." And then she proceeds to squeeze them and suck my neck.

I can't help laughing at her, "Hahaha ok alright save the boobs, nipples whatever. Just please baby pick somethin’ 'cos I'm really cold."

Chloe snickers and sputters into my neck, squeezes my nipples between her fingers, then bites me, "Fine fine, Jesus nag nag nag. We're not even married yet and you are already trying to tell me what to do."

"Oh dear God don't you start that again! That is, it's so, you can't just..."

"Come on Max spit it out. It's can't just, what hmm, say 'yet' 'married'. I think you'll find that I can say these things because it is definitely going to happen. You will tell me you love me, we will get married and have kids, you will tell me you love me, travel around the world, grow old together and I will make you happy and you will tell me how much you love me... Mmm, I will have some ham, cheese annnnd some hmm... what do I want, what do I want... Grapes or strawberries, grapes or strawberries... grapes no wait strawberries no no..." Chloe keeps on about what she wants but I'm in a bit of a stunned state after her little speech about what seems to be the rest of OUR lives together and she sounded serious too.

"...I will just have it all. No point wasting it is there babe or is it like a hotel mini fridge thing where you have to pay a bomb for what you take I don... Um hey Max are you listening to me?"

I shake my head trying to come back to my senses and think what was said, "...Erm yeah all of it that sounds about right, right. Don't want to waste the mini cheeses or was it ham, something about kids or fruit? I can't really remember I think my brain is tired or... I erm um yeah just..." I ramble out like an idiot not really understanding what is happening.

Chloe giggles all happily and kisses my cheek, "You are to fucking cute..." She then leans over me to grab the food, "...Can you get a plate please babe?"

"Yeah yeah a plate."

I look through a few cupboards and find the plates, grab one and go over to pass it to her.

She turns to me with a smile and gives me a kiss, "Thank you baby... Mmm my mouth is watering. I'm Hella hungry." She ends rubbing her hands together and licks her lips.

I kiss her shoulder and look over all the food she has set out on the counter and can't help laughing at the amount she has got, "Wow you really weren't lying were you when you said you were hungry. Jesus girl is there actually anything left?" I end chuckling.

"What I don't see the problem here, there is only a couple of things... Hmm I just wish we had some chips or somethin’ as well. 'Cos all this healthy shit is gonna give me Hella indigestion."

I snort a laugh as I look at all the meat, cheese, bread, dips and some rice and noodle things teasing, "Do you really need more and healthy shit?! There is like three grapes and a few strawberries..." I see her pout at me, "...Oh alright here." I finish amused and go to the cupboard I saw some chips in and grab a few big bags.

I pass them to Chloe and she gives me a big grin and kisses me hard then says excitedly, "Ar yeah, that's the shit baby, come to momma! I knew there was reason I loved you. Mmm and you..." She says as she picks up a bag of chips with narrowed eyes, "...Are gonna get so destroyed you salty bag of goodness."

I shake my head laughing at the crazy loon, "Do you like want something to wash all that down with?"

I look at Chloe when she doesn't answer and see her cheeks puffed out huge like a squirrel storing nuts. I laugh hard at her cute little face and she nods slowly.

"Was that a no then, I couldn't hear you?!" I tease.

She scowls at me but it just makes her face even cuter with her puffy cheeks and she starts chewing whilst trying to speak, "MMwws I wompts dwingks."

I giggle, "Dwingks awww you are so cute. You beautiful weirdo." And I poke her cheeks.

Chloe makes a whining sound as she manically chews her mouthful of food as I go to the fridge to grab some drinks and hear her start to grumble, "You're mean always taking the piss outta me..." I roll my eyes with a grin as she continues, "...What they got to drink?"

"Hmm beer, wine, champagne, fizzy drinks, juices and spirits in the other room."

"Beer... no hold on I think maybe we should have the erm champagne you know with it being a special day. 'Cos I'm Hella romantic and shit."

I snort at her, "Yeah Hella romantic and shit. But yeah sure babe." And grab the bottle.

I go to open it but Chloe comes over and takes the bottle, "No woman weak. Man do it, man strong." And thumps her chest with her fist.

I snicker at her retorting, "You do realise you're a female too right?!"

"Woman shush, man working..." She starts as she begins to open the bottle with little grunts, "...Ugh woman get glasses mmph... Damn stupid cork... Oohh yeah I am OH SHIT..." I hear Chloe shout out.

When I turn back she has her mouth over the top of the bottle and her cheeks puff out, then champagne starts pouring out her mouth and nose as she begins sputtering and coughing.

I double over with laughter at her and wheezing, "Haha oh oh ha my God... that hahaha is wow y-you are jujust haha wow..." And continue to laugh.

"Argh MAAAX... Th-that sshit that burns, ugh like a a mother ffucker. It's n-not funny...I hate yo-you you're alw, ugh always laughing at me." She grumbles and crosses her arms.

"Oh please you so love me. Now come on my brave caveman taking on such a dangerous bottle of drink. How ever will I repay you my hero for saving me." I tease in a damsel in distress voice and fling my head back with my hand pressed to my forehead.

She narrows her eyes at me as she grabs some kitchen towel and scrubs her face.

She tries not to smile as she retorts, "You're a little shit and you are lucky I do love you or I would kick your cute little ass."

"Mhmm as you always say... well please do." I reply and shake my ass at her and give it a slap.

Chloe just kind of stares wide eyed at me and licks her lips, until she hears me snickering at her.

I see her narrow her eyes and smirk at me, but before I realise she is moving so fast to me and almost gets me as I yelp out, "Ahhh o-oh sshit." And just manage to jump out of her reach and run off with her giving chase.

"Your tiny little legs can't get away from me Maxi." She growls.

"Holy shit this is so not fair..." I start and dodge her grasping hands, "...You have like stilts for legs."

She starts cackling as I end up cornering myself and looking about for an escape route, like an animal about to be eaten by it's predator.

"Shit shit shit. Ok Chlo you win." I say seeing her looking at me with the biggest smirk and dangerous eyes as she sways her hips walking up to me like a panther about to pounce it's prey.

"Really I win? I didn't think you would give up so easily Max. I mean I do enjoy winning, but..." She places her hands either side of my head on the wall I am pressed up against, "...Maybe I don't want to win just yet maybe I want you to fight me so I get to play with you some more..." She then presses her body against me and runs her tongue up my neck nipping me at the end, "...I do love it when you get all flustered, almost as much as I do when you get all angry. Mmm... whatever shall I do with you now."

Chloe then crashes her lips into mine and forces her tongue into my mouth kissing me hard and rough. I let out a moan and grab her ass pushing her into me more and making her groan as she starts to roughly manipulate my nipples between her fingers and thumbs.

I pull back a little from her lips and rasp, "Fuck Chlo mmm God you..." I don't finish as she kisses me again then bites my bottom lip and just pulls away smirking at me as she turns and starts walking back to the kitchen.

I stand here completely stunned but then Chloe's snickering knocks me back and I see her looking back at me with a shit eating grin, "Come on kitty cat you have food to feed me."

I push off the wall and walk back to her with my eyes narrowed at her as she giggles at me and pops a chip in her mouth.

I push her shoulder and mumble, "Asshole." Which just makes her giggle more.

She starts pilling up the food in her arms whilst saying, "Hey don't be mad Max... Haha Mad Max hehe. We will have sexy sexy times when I'm done. Can you grab the rest for me peeeze?" She ends fluttering her eyes and pouting her bottom lip out at me.

I roll my eyes at her but can't help smiling with a chuckle, "Babe I would be surprised if you can move after all this let alone have 'sexy times' as you like to say... Are you even gonna eat this amount of food?" I finish gathering everything and follow Chloe.

"Oh baby I am about to show you something really special... Is there a TV in the bedroom?" I nod and she continues as we make our way upstairs, "...Sweet. As for moving I will just lay back and you can just go at me. It's all good."

I snort a laugh at her, "Just go at you. Wow Chlo that's some hot talking right there you're like a poet with words. I think I might jump you right now." And I nudge the bedroom door open.

"I know right I'm like Shakespeare but with a Hella hot as shit bod and even better with words for wooing the ladies. You know you wants it." She ends by shaking her ass at me as she walks past.

I can't help but laugh at her ridiculousness and go to say something when Chloe suddenly squeals out, "OH MY GOD!!"

I whip my head to her as I put my stuff down, "What, what is it?" A little concerned.

She dumps her stuff, runs and jumps on the bed bouncing on her knees all giggly, "Look at the size of this monster, it's fucking huge! Holy shit the TV is nearly the size of the wall." She then starts giggling again and bouncing all over the bed and rolling around.

"Jesus Chlo I thought something was wrong..." I start but can't help laughing at her excitement, "...My God you're like a dog who has just found the biggest muddiest puddle to jump in after having a bath!"

She spreads herself wide over the bed and asks, "Can we take it with us when we leave? They will never know."

"Yeah I can't see them noticing the giant handmade bed not being here anymore, I mean who would." I reply with sarcasm evident and make my way to her.

Chloe rolls onto her stomach and leans on her elbows clasping her hands together with the biggest cutest puppy dog eyes and bottom lip poking out.

I chuckle at her and lean down to kiss her forehead, "As much as I would love to give you what you want. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to go with no."

She pouts even more, if that is possible and says sadly, "If you loved me you would let me have the bed."

"Wow that's not cool..." I lean down and kiss her pouty lip, "...How would it even work you have nowhere to put it."

She shrugs, "I will keep it in our house in our bedroom. Where else would I put it?" She ends looking at me as if to say ‘duh stupid much’.

I raise my eyebrows at her and I ask a little disbelieving and bemused, "Erm what? Our house and bedroom?"

I walk over to pick up some of the food and put it on the bed as she starts saying, "Yeah where else we gonna put all our stuff? Not to mention the cats PB and J, the kids, and the dog Bonzai. Gotta have a place for all that, can't just cart them around, need somewhere other wise that's just cruel."

I kinda numbly pick up the rest of the stuff and put it on the bed and sit down as Chloe starts flicking through the TV channels and starts munching on the food quite happily.

"...eaking out. At least say something?" I suddenly hear her start talking.

I look at her and see a worried look on her face and ask, "What?"

"I said why are you freaking out?"

"I'm not freaking out." I reply a little high pitched.

"Oh don't lie you Hella are. You look like you're gonna bolt out that door right now."

"Yeah, I mean no no I'm totally chill here completely cool." I say hastily.

"I know you're lying your eyes are huge but your eyebrows are knitted together. So, just tell me."

I take a glance at Chloe and see her looking annoyed but also concerned so I sigh and carefully say, "I erm I don't know I... It's just in the last few days I seemed to have gained a girlfriend, who not to mention loves me, I have a house, a marriage with kids, animals and they already have names. I mean wow my biggest worry was when I can fit in my next smoke before class. Now I have the next, I don't know, twenty thirty years planned out. Doesn't that you know scare you shitless and well feel kinda fast? I could really do with a smoke right now or fifty."

I look at Chloe when she doesn't say anything and she isn't looking at me, her eyes are cast down and she looks so small and vulnerable like a wounded puppy who has been kicked repeatedly. I have to look away because it really breaks my heart to see her look like that and knowing I caused it.

I start screaming internally and punching myself in the face over and over for being such a fucking bitch and freaking out on her. I don't even know what my problem actually is. It's not like we are doing this all tomorrow is it. And just because I hadn't been thinking about this stuff, like ever, maybe this is something Chloe has thought about for a long time because that didn't just come out of thin air. I have also said I don't want to be with or see anyone else in my future other than Chloe so we would have these things at some point. I would do anything for her no matter what and give her the world if it made her happy. But she doesn't want that she just wants what more or less everybody else wants, to have a family, be happy, secure and to be in love and be loved by someone. Why the fuck wouldn't I want that too because I know probably better than most that tomorrow might never come and you can lose everything in the blink of an eye. The things you should have done or said can never happen because it's too late and you wasted it all on fear.

I take a deep breath and tentatively take Chloe's hand, she doesn't pul away but she does stiffen a little and look slightly away.

I take another breath and quietly and carefully ask, "So um PB and J and what was it Bonzai for our dog? Any erm, any particular reason for them names or just because?"

She doesn't say anything for a moment but I hear her sniffle and take a shuddery breath then very quietly say, "Y-you... you said o-our. Do, do you mean tth-at or 'cos you feel bad and you think you gotta?"

I bring her hand to my lips and leave a lingering kiss before I reply, "I mean it ok. I know what I said before and yeah I freaked because as you know I'm a tiny incy little bit of a control freak..." I feel her squeeze my hand and there is a tiny smile on her lips, "...But I know all I see is you in my future and who is to say when we can talk about these sorts of things. Maybe if people knew what the other wanted from the start, people would stay together a lot longer and would be working together for the same things. So I just gotta let the control go." I end with a shrug because I'm kinda bad at this sort of thing and I don't want to say the wrong thing and mess things up.

I hear Chloe sniffle again but she shuffles closer to me and holds our hands against her stomach and takes a breath to start saying, "I, I like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and my Dad would always make me them so it reminds me of him and pancakes, but that would be weird calling your pet pancake..."

"And PB and J is completely normal? We could have two dogs then, one with a flatter face and call it pancake." I cut in and she does a wet chuckle noise.

"That's a lot of animals though. Where would they all go?"

"Meh, we will be like those lesbian couples who people say have hordes of cats but we will just have all kinds of animals. I will also build us a huge house, well not me personally but we can have as many as we want."

Chloe laughs a little louder and kisses my cheek, "What like a zoo?"

"No not a zoo... although with enough land we could have one. I have always wanted a pygmy goat they are so cute with there crazy eyes and they will do the lawn for you too. So bonus there, your own personal lawn mower. Oh oh and a red bear, they are just so fluffy, oh and..."

She starts giggling and squeezing my hand as she cuts me off, "Haha oh my God, ok ok ha calm yourself..." She puts her hand on my opposite cheek to her and brings my head closer to place a hard kiss on my other cheek, "...You are just so cute."

"Mmm yeah I'm cute but you are so much cuter baby."

Chloe pulls me into a kiss and smiles against my lips making me do the same and then she just starts giggling.

I pull my head back and ask, "What are my lips that funny? I thought they were very kissable."

She snorts, "Oh yes they are very kissable and lickable and biteable. You are just making me laugh, I can't help it, you're like a bouncy ball of energy."

"Yeah your lips are better though. I love your lips, I want to take them with me everywhere and your tongue too, they're just so soft and silky... mmm and your talented hands, your beautiful eyes and your long legs, well pretty much I just want to take everything you have with me anywhere I go."

Chloe starts laughing and grabs my face in her hands and starts kissing me between words, "You... need... to stop... making me... love you... more... and... more." She leaves a lingering kiss on my lips then rests her forehead against mine and stares into my eyes.

I just stare into her perfectly blue eyes and I really can't see my life without her. I know people would say this is insane and crazy, just like Chloe did, but I know what I feel and I don't want to hold back from her.

I place my hands on her cheeks and say with complete conviction, "I love you Chloe Price."

I watch as Chloe's face morphs into the happiest I have seen her and her eyes well up and over with tears as she chokes out, "I love you too Max Caulfield so much."

She then kisses me so tenderly and pulls me into a tight hug and cries into my shoulder as I wrap my arms just as tight around her, feeling a few tears start to fall from my eyes. But it feels good, so good and I'm not scared from what I am feeling for her, it's just right, Chloe is right and I'm not going to mess this up or lose her no matter what...


	19. PIRATE BOOTY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there all. Long time no see ;) I know I have been gone for a while from this story but I will try and make it up to you by giving you two chapters. The next will be uploaded not long after either today or tomorrow. There is a lot of the old fluff and a little sad but I hope you enjoy. AARRR...

I am laying on the sand on the beach watching Chloe as she dancers around so free, so happy. And God she is just so fucking beautiful and that doesn't even do her justice because she is so much more than that.

I really can't understand what she is doing with me let a lone loves me. Why, what does she see in me? I mean she could be with anyone she wants and I do mean anyone. Not only is she an absolutely breathtaking beauty, but she is incredibly smart, funny and really sweet.

She makes me so happy like an insane kind of happy I think to myself as I watch Chloe run over to me giggling and just lifts her top up and over her head, revealing her bra-less breasts. My eyes widen at this and watch her chuck it aside, then she begins to undo her button and zip on her very tight fitting shorts.

I swallow hard and kinda stutter still watching her, "Um Chl-Chlo. What erm, what are you doin'?" But I am biting my lip to not moan out loud feeling myself pulse.

I prise my eyes off her for a second to see all these people around and then look back to Chloe as she laughs and slides her shorts down her legs revealing that she also has no underwear on.

I see from the corner of my huge eyes that there are more people and I mean like a lot of people. But she is so bright and glowing I can't really see them properly.

What the fuck is going on I think to myself but I am suddenly cut off by Chloe pressing herself against me. Jesus she is so hot and fuck I'm feeling so turned on and wet right now.

She grabs my hands intertwining our fingers and backs me into a wall saying all low and husky, "Shh it's fine Max. Just look at me and only me..." Chloe rips my shirt and pants off in one swift move making me let out a slight yelp as she continues, "...Remember you're mine and only mine Max forever... ALL MINE..." And she crashes her lips into me.

I feel her hands slide down my body and hook around my thighs and lift me up. She is still kissing me forcefully and I can feel I'm throbbing as I moan into her mouth hearing her do the same, as she slams me down hard onto a bed that I notice is in the middle of a field.

I don't get to question this because Chloe starts grinding her pussy against mine as she leans down to press her forehead against mine and stares into my eyes, "Fuck Max I love you, I love you so much... Oh God Maaaax..." And she moans loud with me.

I'm panting and moaning loud feeling myself so wet and pleasure is just rushing through me as I almost scream, "Jesus fuck Chlo! What are ooohh... sh-shit aahh... what are y-you doing, fuu-uck... there's mmm there's peoPLEAAAHH CHLO FUUCK..."

Chloe licks up my neck and moans out, "Mmm fuck Max you taste so good... Wake up mmm... Max..."

I'm staring into Chloe's eyes and trying to hold onto myself, but I am so confused of what is going on and it's so hard to concentrate as I hear her say, "Come on Max wake up fuck... aahhh wake up, I need to see please Max..." But she doesn't move her mouth when she speaks.

All of a sudden I get this absolutely huge shock of pleasure making me groan low and raw, then hear Chloe moan again and telling me to "Wake up."

I feel my eyes shoot wide open but then close just as quick and my back arch a little as I can feel Chloe's fingers enter me and feel her humming into my pussy... what the fuck! She is going down on me, how she is in front of me. I don't underst...

I open my eyes and she isn't above me anymore, but look down to see Chloe looking back up at me between my legs with the biggest devilish grin over her face as she presses her tongue to my clit with pressure and speed.

She pauses to say, "Mmm about time you woke up... fuck you taste so good Max... yeah mmm..."

I'm a squirming panting mess as I moan loud, "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST CHLO... WH-WHAT THE FUCK, FUCK ARE YOU... OOHHH SHIT WHAT'S GOING, WO-WOW THAT'S THAT'S AAAHHH..."

I hear her giggle and feel her hum into me as she grabs my hand and places it on her head and starts to really thrust hard and fast into me. I grip her hair tight and hold her in place, making her moan into me and step up the pace of her tongue.

My back arches up as I feel it building deep inside me and know I'm about to cum and scream out, "OH AH FUUUCK CHLO, FUCK... I'M OH GOD I'M G-GONNA CUM..."

"Mmmm... fuck yeah baby cum... mmm cum for me... let me taste it... the rest of you... look at me Max..." Chloe moans and hums into me and wraps her lips around my clit flicking her tongue against it and sucking.

I look down into Chloe's beautiful blue eyes and everything she is doing to me pushes me right over the edge screaming out, "HOLY SHIT CHLOOOEE... I'M CUMMIN'..." And cum hard and hear her moan with me still keeping her movements up and pushing the pleasure through me.

I mewl and writhe under her as she keeps going and is basically drinking me up but I can barely do anything let alone breathe properly and pant out, "Chlo, Chlo uuhhh... can't, gotta stop baby please mmm..." I tug a little on her hair to get her to stop.

She does stop but not without a grumble of protest and pulls out of me then kisses my clit. She crawls up my body and lays on top of me as I breathe heavily and twitch a little when Chloe places one of her legs between mine and plays with one of my nipples.

I just kind of stare at the ceiling not really being able to do anything else, well until Chloe makes a whining sound, stops her nipple play and grabs my arm to wrap it around her and whines again when I don't move the other arm.

I lazily raise my other arm and wrap it around her and kiss the top of her head. Chloe hums happily into my neck and kisses me a few times and then lets out a very contented sigh.

"I love you Max." I hear Chloe's sweet little voice say.

I hum and squeeze her a little tighter then run my fingers lightly over her skin and press my face into her hair breathing her in and she always smells so good.

I feel and hear Chloe huff heavily into my neck so I ask, "Hey what's up baby?"

"You need to say it back." I hear her mumble.

I let out a confused, "Huh, what?"

She huffs again but answers with a grumble this time, "I said I love you. You need to say it back."

"Oh..." I start saying feeling stupid but shift Chloe up a bit and see her little pout and look into her uncertain eyes, "...I love you too Chloe Price..." I kiss her pouty lip that transforms into a big happy smile with a slight blush on her cheeks, "...You have kinda made me a little brain dead from getting woken up like that. I still don't quite think my mind has caught up to the rest of my body yet."

Chloe giggles and rubs her nose against mine then leans in to give me a sweet and tender kiss. When she pulls back she stares into my eyes with a bright gleam in hers.

She gives me a peck on the lips, "I couldn't help it and you wouldn't wake up but you looked so cute and I had been awake for a while. So I helped myself to your sexy little naked body and you were hella sweet with your adorably cute little moans and talking in your sleep."

"Helped yourself to my body. Haha you are so weird, but I'm definitely not complaining... What was I talking about? Because I was having a weird dream."

"Oh you were mumbling things like what are you doing, there's loads of people watching..." She snickers while she is telling me, "...a lot of swearing amongst other things and your moans, which were so cute and very different from last night by the way..." I raise my eyebrow at her but she just giggles at me, "...What were you dreaming about? And I have to say I'm not to impressed about you having dreams of other people. I should be the only one in that head of yours, whether you're asleep or awake." She ends with a nip on my bottom lip and a scowl at me.

I feel my eyes widen slightly, wondering if she is being serious or not and hastily say, "What! I wasn't dreaming of anyone else. I mean there were other people there but I couldn't even tell you who they were. Come to think of it I don't think they had faces and my eyes were, are always completely trained on you..."

I'm cut off from my ramble by Chloe laughing at me, obviously thinking she is hilarious. I roll my eyes at her but can't keep from smiling and wait for her to calm down.

When she does she says, "Oh wow you are so cute and precious Max..." She chuckles and kisses me before I can retort, "...I love your sweet little scowling and confused face. I still have to say I'm not completely joking about the others, but as long as I'm in there and you don't know who the people are I'll let it slide this once."

"Oh wow! Well thank you, that is so gracious of you. I actually have no idea what to do with your abundants of generosity." I retort with a sarcastic tone.

"I know right I am the most generous person you will ever meet and I'm also very forgiving, which is hella lucky for you... but you are gonna have to find a way to make it up to me though." She ends with her big sad eyes and a trembling bottom lip poking out but straining not to smile.

I roll my eyes at her playfully, "Oh you are just awful. That look would never work on me usually. But for some unknown reason when you do it I want to do anything for you. It's so unfair and so wrong."

Chloe just giggles happily and looks very pleased with herself, but I can't help chuckling and ask, "Fine fine. What does the lady want?"

"I want everything and I want it now..." She starts saying making me snort a laugh and her grin, "...But I suppose I will settle for sex in that giant bath tub, a huge breakfast with all the trimmings, more sex to burn said breakfast off..." Chloe nips my lip when I start laughing and pulls back with narrowed eyes, "...And just for laughing you can feed me some more food, then after you can use that Hella sweet beautiful tongue of yours until I'm absolutely satisfied you have made it up to me. Which will be never."

I can't help laughing at her trying to be all stern and tease, "Jesus, so is this how it's gonna be from now on? Ya know the high maintenance and overly demanding girlfriend?"

"Hey! I am none of those things. I'm the most perfect and easy going girlfriend you could ever have." Chloe grumbles.

"I'm afraid baby you are those things..." I start to say and she opens her mouth to interrupt, so I put my finger against her lips, "...But you are also most definitely perfect and I wouldn't change anything about you."

I watch as Chloe starts to blush and looking awkwardly embarrassed, giving a flustered, "W-whatever... You have still gotta do all that stuff for me." Then presses her lips to mine for sweet little kiss.

I can't help chuckling a little when we pull apart and say amused, "You're so damn cute Chlo."

"I am not. I'm hot!" Chloe grumbles but tries not to smile.

"Nuh uh. Sooo cute." I retort and kiss her lips.

"HOT!"

"Even more cute now." And I kiss her again.

She grabs my face giggling but trying to hold it back and starts to kiss me between words, "I... am... Hella... HOT... I'm not... cute... say it..."

"What cute?" I reply but kiss her before she can retort.

Chloe snorts a laugh against my lips making me pull back with a chuckle, "Mmm that's so sexy when you kiss me like that baby."

She snickers, "I know, that's just me all over. Completely sexy and I know exactly how to turn my girl on."

"Yeah you do indeed."

Chloe grins wide then leans down pressing her lips to mine and hums happily into it. When we pull back she just gazes at me with a sweet little smile and gleam in her eye.

After a bit longer Chloe says, "Mmm I think it's time for you to get started baby..." I give her a confused look as she pecks me on the lips then continues, "...So first of all I want you to run me, well us a bath 'cos I am kind and letting you join me. But also because you are not allowed to leave my side AT ALL..."

"But what if I need the loo?" I cut in bemused.

She just shrugs, "You either have to hold it or just get used to pissin’ in front of me."

My eyes widen at this, "Erm... what?"

"You heard me. You have two options take your pick." She replies grinning at me.

"I, I'm not peeing in front of you. Th-that's just so weird."

Chloe smirks now, "Then I guess you're holding it. But you'll be pissin’ in the end when you are with me and I'm doing it." Before I can question this she leans in and presses her lips to mine.

When she pulls back she says, "Well off you go sweetheart. You have a long day of making sure I'm satisfied ahead of you."

I sort of just look at Chloe not really understanding what is going on as she gets off the bed snickering, takes my hand and pulls me up. She turns me towards the bathroom, ushering me to it and slaps my ass.

I turn my head back to her with narrowed eyes and grumble, "Ya know I think I'm gonna have to give this whole girlfriend thing some thought. I don't think this is what I had in mind or signed up for." And turn back to head in the bathroom.

"To late baby you are stuck with me forever now and you know you can't get better than me. This is prime real-estate Price here, nothing even comes close." I hear her shouting back.

I roll my eyes but can't help a smile forming as I start running the bath and pick up some of the bubble bath. I start reading what smells they are as I feel a pair of arms snaking round my waist from behind.

I let out a chuckle as Chloe kisses my neck and I say amused, "Wow very good babe. That was like a whole... what, three seconds you weren't with me."

She nips my neck and grumbles, "Shut it! You're not allowed out of my sight and you know this."

"Uh huh, of course my possessive blue haired weirdo."

"I'm not possessive... I just want to always be with you and for you to never leave me."

When Chloe said that she sounded vulnerable, almost scared and tightens her arms round me. It makes me wonder what is the matter and why she is scared or what she is afraid of. This isn't the first time she has said about me not leaving her or always being with me.

I hold both the bubble bath bottles up and ask, "So fruity or nutty honey?"

"Nutty honey."

I pour some in, put the bottle down and turn in her arms to ask, "Chlo baby what's the matter and please don't say nothing? You are always saying about not wanting me away or not leaving you. Don't get me wrong I'm not saying I want to be away from you. It's just you seem almost frightened when you say it."

Chloe averts her eyes and bites her bottom lip. After a little longer I don't think she is going to say anything but she looks back to me and starts saying, "I, it's just the day m-my Dad died... he, he said he was never gonna leave m-me..." Chloe's voice breaks a little when she talks and her eyes are really teary, "...And he never... he never came back. I never got tto see him again... They said a semi ran a red light and he di, died on impact. He didn't deserve t-to die... That's why I don't won't you away from me. You're the first person I ha-have let in, showed my-myself to and opened up to. You make me feel alive and I don't want to l-lose you. I would, wouldn't want to, to go on wi..." She doesn't finish her words being to choked to continue.

I bring Chloe's head down to the crook of my neck and hold her tight in my arms as she cries into me and clings onto me so desperately. I rub her back in circles and stroke the back of her head and neck, feeling her shake a little against me.

"I'm so sorry Chlo. I'm sorry you had to go through that... I can't promise to always be here but I will promise to always do everything I can to stay by your side for years to come. I don't ever want to be anywhere else... I love you Chloe." I say quietly into her ear.

"I, I love y-you too Max."

I continue to try and soothe her with touch and words, feeling myself become a little teary at the pain Chloe is letting out right now. I really hate seeing and hearing her like this it actually breaks my heart. I just wish there was something I could say or do to make her feel better, but I know there isn't.

When Chloe has calmed a little she says quietly, "Max the bath."

I pull back and give a confused, "Huh..." Then look behind me and screech a bit, "...Oh shit..." Seeing the water nearly spilling over.

I turn the taps off and hear Chloe chuckle a little and I smile to myself hearing it. I let some of the water out and turn to her, "So in front or behind?"

Chloe lets out a snorted laugh then smirks whilst taking my hand and getting in the bath, "Obviously because I'm the tall strong one and you're so tiny and weak, you have to be in the front and I have to be the behind. It's just how things have got to be I'm afraid. My tiny little new born kitten."

I narrow my eyes at her as I'm pulled into the bath then placed in front of her and she wraps her arms and legs around me holding me tight against her.

"I'd still kick your giant lanky ass!" I grumble but relax against her and place my hands on hers.

"Mhmm of course you would my cranky little sex demon." Chloe retorts with a content sigh into my neck.

I don't reply just happy to have her hold me as I run my fingers over her arms and legs. It feels so weird but also so good to be held like this by Chloe. It makes me feel safe, like nothing could hurt me again and that kind of scares me, to let myself go and allow her to. But I trust her completely I know that much and I know she would never hurt me or allow anyone else to.

I hear Chloe take a deep breath then say, "Thank you Max."

"Hmm... What for?"

"For what you said before. You always know what to say to make me feel, I don't know, not lost anymore. I'm so happy that I found you and we have each other..." She kisses my neck then continues, "...My um Mom was right, you are like my Dad. As in the way you talk about things and the way you are with me..." I feel Chloe shrug at the end.

I squeeze her arm, "Tell me about him? I would love to hear what he was like." I ask carefully.

Chloe takes a breath, "He, he was so full of life, happy and a complete goof but so fun because of it. We would do everything together and he would always make it like an adventure, exciting no matter what it was. We would watch TV together and make up our own lines for the characters and give them different accents..." I hear her sniffle while she is talking, so I turn on my side to wrap my arms around her 'cos I know she won't want me looking at her crying, "...I could talk about absolutely anything to him and he would always listen, never judge me and just love me for me no matter what. Just... Just like you do..."

I turn around fully to sit up on Chloe's lap to face her, "And I always will." I lean in to give her a kiss and then wipe her tears away.

"I know you will 'cos you already do..." She gives me a kiss then continues, "...I wish you could have met him. He would have loved you."

"D'you think so?"

Chloe gives me a sweet little smile, "I know so, because I do and you're a little cutie who also plays the guitar and sings. He loved that sort of thing and would have asked you to constantly do his favourite songs..." She begins to say then gives me an almost shy kiss and continues, "...But also because you have a very similar humour and interests. You both have this caring, loving nature for other people, to help them without wanting something in return and this fiery passion for things, like life. It makes people around you want to do better, be better than themselves, help others and make people happy."

"He sounds like an amazing person. I wish I could have met him."

She gives me a sad smile, "He was. I wish he was here still so you could..."

Chloe pulls me against her and wraps her arms round me as I do the same and rests her forehead to mine.

I see a tear roll down her cheek and say as I wipe it away, "I'm sorry Chlo. I'm sorry you don't have that anymore... but you need to hold on to those memories of him, the things that mean the most to you. You keep your Dad alive even just you being here and every breath you take it's something your Dad gave you. He lives through you so you have to live for him ok and always remember, never forget..."

Chloe nods with tears streaming down her face and chokes, "It, it hurts so much t-to remember... but I, I don't wa-want to forget. I want to kkeep him a, alive and with me... to live for him, for Dad..."

I hold her tight as I say, "I will help you with whatever you need ok? Whenever you want to talk, cry, scream and shout I'll be here to listen no matter what. I want you to know you can always tell me anything and I would love to hear more about your Dad alright."

Chloe nods and gives me a little kiss then averts her eyes, "... I um, haven't actually been to see Dad since, since the erm, funeral... I couldn't face it, didn't want too. That's so shitty and fucked of me and Hella fucking selfish."

She bites her lip still not looking at me and holding back the tears. I place my hand on her cheek and ask carefully, "Chlo look at me please..." She does hesitantly, "...That's not shitty, fucked or selfish ok. I erm, haven't been to see my Dad or brother either so I know what you mean not wanting to face it and that..." Chloe gives me a kiss and smiles at me after, "...Would you like to go, see your Dad I mean? I could come with you if you wanted and you could introduce me to him. But only if you want to."

"I, yeah. I would like that Max. Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me Chlo. I want to help and I would do anything for you. Whenever you feel ready just say the word ok? It doesn't even have to be a set time and date it could just be spur of the moment and you want to go. Middle of the night, day time I will take you the second you do ok?"

Chloe nods, "Thank you so much Max. I love you."

Then she gives me such an emotionally fuelled kiss. Not aggressive or demanding with her probing tongue and groping hands or anything like that. It's just soft, slow, caring and with love. It kinda makes me melt and feel so warm from how gentle and vulnerable she is being.

We stay like this for quite a while just locked together and exchanging kisses and soft touches, like we have been doing this with each other for years. It's as if we are two broken girls that have been pulled together to help one another cope and mend... to heal.

I suddenly let out a small chuckle against Chloe's lips when I feel her hands travel down to my ass giving some gentle squeezes.

I pull back a little to say, "Haha... Ya know I was thinking to myself how very not groping your hands are being. But then I should have known those hands have, I dunno, magnets in them that are drawn to my ass."

Chloe snickers, "Mmmm... it's just sooo good I want to play with it. Don't be selfish Max! I wants it forever."

I can't help laughing, "Ha you are so weird. And I gotta say I'm still a little scared of this obsessive thing you have with wanting to play with my ass! Please tell me it's just my cheeks?"

Chloe's face immediately goes to big puppy eyes and pouts as I feel her hand start to slide down more. I quickly grab her hands and bring them in front of me, then cross her arms over her chest and hold them there.

Chloe narrows her eyes at me as she huffs and tries to pull her arms free but when that fails she whines, "Maaax... come on let me! You said I could have anything and I want this or you do it to me. Please Max?"

"You do want an awful lot all the time babe..." I start to tease then kiss her and pull back laughing as she leans forward trying to kiss me and wriggling about to get free, "...Are you ever satisfied with anything?"

"NEVER!" Chloe growls at me but there is a grin straining to form.

"Oh, I see do I not satisfy you then?" I can't help but tease her some more and try not to laugh at her frustration of not getting her way.

Chloe screws her lips together with this almost painful look of concentration on her face. Like she is having an internal battle with herself and I can't help laughing now at how cute she looks doing it.

She begins to smile sweetly at me, "You completely satisfy me Max. It's just you, your body, all of you is so beautiful and I want to touch and feel everything you are. Because you're perfect Max and I can't help myself. All I see is you."

I can feel myself blush from her words but I know she is playing me or was anyway. Yet she sounded so sincere and her smile is so open and genuine now... and her eyes, fuck I should have never looked into her eyes because they are just completely vulnerable, pleading with me to believe her.

But then I see her lip twitching and feel as she starts to roll her hips into me. I groan but not in pleasure, well ok there is a lot of pleasure but I’m gonna play her now

I narrow my eyes at her, "You're a fucker you know that!? I actually believed you for a moment there but you couldn't help yourself could you! I can't believe you would just say all that to get what you want. That's so uncool Chlo." I let go of her hands and cross my arms.

Chloe quickly sits forward, wraps her arms around me and nuzzles her head against my chest, "I'm sorry Max. But I did mean everything I said because you are beautiful and I can't believe you're mine. I found the most perfect girl and she loves me."

I can't help a big smile at her when she is so sweet like this and kiss the top of her head, "Ok Chlo you're to adorable for your own good..." She looks up at me with her chin on my chest and the cutest smile. I go to continue when my stomach gives off a loud rumble and then I hear Chloe's go off too.

We both laugh and I say, "Alright I think we need some food and the water is also getting a little cool."

"I have the perfect way to keep warmmph..." Chloe starts to say but I cut her off with my lips before she can finish 'cos I already know what she was gonna say.

When I pull back Chloe still has her lips puckered making me chuckle and she opens her eyes blinking a few times then looks into mine as I say, "Come on we need to get washed and ready because I'm cold and hungry..." I quickly place my hand over her mouth as it opens to make another keepin' warm or a hungry comment no doubt, "...And before you say it we can have sex later, but I am actually starving. I have only had, like what, half a breakfast and a couple of fries in nearly three days. I need food baby."

Chloe pouts and mumbles, "It's not my fault you didn't want your food. I shouldn't be punished because of it."

I raise my eyebrow at her, "Ok firstly you are not being punished, you are getting sex later and second I wanted my food! It was other people namely Dana and yourself that took it or used your beautiful charms to make me do anything you want and give it to you."

"Well it must have been all Dana because my girl doesn't give me anything I want! She just says she will but never actually does." Chloe grumbles and leans back against the bath with her arms crossed.

I roll my eyes at her, knowing exactly what she is playing at. And if I’m honest I really love it when she does this too. And having sex with her is definitely more appealing than food. So I’m absolutely playing her game.

"Really is that so..." I start saying and see Chloe watching me carefully as I pick up a bottle of body wash and squeeze some into my hand, "...I suppose my Hella hot girlfriend doesn't want me to take her out for a slap up breakfast loaded with salty and sweet treats..." I lather the soap up in my hands and notice Chloe biting her bottom lip and uncross her arms as I begin to run my hands down her neck and massage them along her shoulders, "...And I guess she doesn't want me to fix her truck for her so she will be able to take that Hella sweet ass of hers wherever she wants to go..." I run my hand down her arm and take her hand to start cleaning her arms, "...She also doesn't want me to do as she asked and use my tongue to satisfy her for however long she wants me to. Over and over again.”

Chloe hums, moans and shivers under my touch and begins to say in a breathless voice, "I mmmm... she does, she wants that Max..." I slide my hands up from her arm and down her chest and start to circle my fingers around her nipples as she talks and hear her breath hitch, "...Y-yeah she has the best mmm... girlfriend ever..." Chloe gives a deep groan and bites her bottom lip when I squeeze her nipples between my fingers and give them a playful tug.

"Mmm does she..." I start to say in a husky tone and she nods as I slide back along her legs.

Chloe quickly sits up and asks hastily, "Wait Max... where are you going?"

I smirk at her, "Nowhere at all..." I then in a slightly more sterner tone tell her, "...Now up on your knees."

I watch in amusement as Chloe's eyes widen a little, "I erm... What?"

I take her hands in mine to pull her up, "We need to make sure every little bit of you is clean because..." I lean into her ear and continue in a low husky voice, "...You are a very bad and dirty pirate, Captain Price..." And run my tongue along the crest of her ear then bite her ear lobe and tug a little on it.

Chloe shudders and lets out a loud moan as I pull my head back in front of hers and she very excitedly and really turned on replies, "Yeah yeah I am. I'ma Hella dirty bad pirate Max mmm... you need to clean your dirty Captain first mate mmm yeah..."

Chloe quickly grabs the bottle of body wash and then my hand and squeezes some into my hand. She slings the bottle to the side and kneels in front of me grinning so big and bouncing a little.

I almost want to laugh at how excited and cute she looks but also how turned on she is too. But I don't laugh I smirk as I lather up the soap and say, "Well Captain tell me what you want, what you want me to do for you, to you. I’ve been so naughty Captain. I need to be punished... Anything Captain I'm yours to command. Tell me what you want."

Chloe takes both of my hands and places one on her ass and the other on her pussy with her hand over mine. She takes a shuddery breath then licks her lips, "Ahh mmm... you need to prove to your Captain that you are worthy to be her first mate..." She starts to move both our hands on her pussy and groans as she stares into my eyes, "...I also want you mmm... yeah to give m-me exactly what I want... fuck and you ha-have to ahh... do it now..."

Chloe slides her legs open so our hands and her pussy are under the water. She uses her other hand to take hold of my hair and pulls me to her lips for a forceful kiss.

She starts moaning into my mouth when I move my fingers against her a little faster and starts to roll her hips harder. She pulls from the kiss and begins to kiss along my jaw to my neck and runs her tongue up it. She bites down quite hard and sucks making me groan and start to squeeze her ass hard and rake my nails over it.

She makes a deep noise in the back of her throat and pulls her head back from my neck after she runs her tongue over the mark she has no doubt left.

"Uh ah yeah mmm... M-Max that's good..." Chloe lets out a loud moan when I speed up and press a little harder against her clit, "...Yes sooo good sh-shit YES MAX..." She grips my hand and moves my fingers to her entrance, "...D-don't go in yet mmm not until I say..." I don't but I use the heel of my hand to rub against her clit still and tease her entrance a little.

She removes her hand from mine and reaches behind her back for my other hand on her ass and looks into my eyes as she starts to slide it down more and I know what she wants.

I can see she has a nervous look in her eyes when she is doing this and waiting to see if I will do it or not. It’s not like I haven’t done this, just not really bothered with doing it to them. But Chloe I want to. I said I would do anything for her and I've also said I want to do and to tell me what she wants when we have sex. I want to pleasure her in this way, in anyway I can.

I lean in and give her a kiss and pull back with a smile, "It's ok Chlo. I will do anything for you and if this is what you want then I'm more than happy to do it for you. I want to fill and feel all of you. Just tell me to stop if you want me to or I hurt you ok?"

I can see Chloe blush as her smile just grows so wide and I can't help smiling with her at how happy she looks as she says with excitement and arousal, "Ye-yeah mmm... Oh please do it, do it Max... God I need fuuck... I need to feel you f-fill me, aahh all of, of me..."

Chloe presses her forehead to mine and releases my hand and says, well demands, "Do it now Max."

I do as she wants and start to carefully push my fingers into both of her entrances and hear her let out a low deep groan as I stare into her eyes to make sure she is ok.

When I'm fully in I still for a moment seeing Chloe's mouth hang open with a deep throaty moan, "FUUU-UCK..." And strains to keep her eyes open as she grips my hair so tight in her fist.

"You ok?"

"Oh GOD yes wow..." She pushes herself down on my fingers with a moan and her free hand goes for my ass cheek digging her nails deep as she moans loud with pleasure, "...YES FUCK ME AAHHH... JUST FUCK M-ME NOW MAX UUHH... NOW BE-BEFORE I CUM..."

I can't help moaning with her and start to move harder in and out of her as she slides herself up and down faster with groans, moans and an almost delirious look of pleasure on her face.

"Fuck Chlo you're so beautiful mmm... God I love you, you're just perfect... Do you like it, me inside you like this baby." I say completely entranced by her.

"YES YES FU-UCK YES... I LOVE OOAAHH LOVE YOU MA, MAX... SHIT DOES IT F-FEEL GOOD YEEAH... TO FUCK ME AHHH LIKE THIS MMM OOOHH WOW..." Chloe screams out as she slaps and gropes my ass hard.

She almost doesn't seem to be in complete control of herself at the moment but I really couldn't care less because this, her, it's so fucking hot.

"It feels so good to even touch you Chlo let alone fuck you like this. I have never wanted anything like I want you."

I move my thumb to Chloe's clit moving in circles and move faster and harder inside her feeling as her walls tighten on my fingers and she starts to tremble.

"I'M FUUUCK MAX WOW... SOMETHINGS COMMIN'... OOOHH I'M GO-GONNA EXPLODE MAX OR FU-FUCK I DON'T KNOWAAAHH..." Choe starts to spasm and pushes down hard on my fingers, drags her nails hard down my back and slaps my ass screaming, "...OH MAX YEEES... WOW IT'S I'M AH AH MAAAAX..." Chloe screams as I feel a forceful gush of warm liquid on my hand under the water and falls against me as she shakes and bites down on my shoulder.

Once she has stopped shaking and trembling I slow my movements to a stop and carefully pull out of her, but she doesn't make a sound, only releases my skin from her teeth and I hear her heavy breathing as she rests her head on my shoulder.

I wrap my arms around her and bring her back to lay against me in the bath. I kiss the top of her head and breathe her in as I caress my hand over her skin.

We have been like this for a little while with me holding her but Chloe still hasn't said anything or hugged me back and she is usually quite vocal and very touchy feely after. Which has me a bit worried that she didn't like what we done or I hurt her or wishes we hadn't. I don't know what to think.

I take a breath and ask, "Chlo are, are you ok?"

Chloe doesn't reply just nods slowly once against me which doesn't ease any of my worries. I squeeze her a little tighter and say a little concerned, "Babe please say something and look at me? You are making me a little scared that there is something wrong... Did I hurt you or should I have not done that or you wanted to sto..."

I get cut off by Chloe finally saying something, "I love you first mate... Your Captain is so hella pleased with you."

I breathe out a big sigh of relief and kiss the top of her head, "Jesus Chlo don't do that to me! You made me think there was something wrong."

"Sorry." Chloe mumbles.

I'm still not convinced she is alright so I ask, "Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah of course." Is her somewhat waved off reply.

"Chlo you're kinda scaring me a little here. Will you please look at me?"

"...No." Is her quiet reply.

I huff a bit in frustration and also I'm feeling concerned 'cos she is acting so different. I move my arms under hers to lift her up so I can see her face, her very bright red blushing face I notice and she isn't looking at me.

"Chloe look at me? What's the matter, talk to me please? You're freaking me out here."

Chloe huffs but looks at me and becomes even more red if that is possible then whispers, "Sorry."

"Why are you apologising?"

She takes a deep breath and then hesitantly asks, "Why um did you do that?"

I give her a confused look, "Huh, do what?"

She huffs again and replies embarrassed, "What you done to me. Why did you do it?" Then averts her eyes.

"What I done to you?! Because you asked me too! You're kinda making it sound like I forced you to do it or you didn't want to an..."

"What! No no I didn't mean it like that..." Chloe cuts me off with her screeching reply, "...I was meaning it more that I made you do it and I obviously did because you only done it 'cos I told you to."

I wrap my arms and legs tight around her and give her a stern look, "Ok you have got to stop all this forcing me to do something. If I don't want to do something then I won't do it..." I narrow my eyes at her and nip her bottom lip when she opens her mouth to interrupt, "...No you shush and listen to what I said and accept it no arguments..." I give her a kiss on her shy smiling lips and pull back with a smile of my own, "...I have to say you were so fucking HOT and almost like you had been possessed. So if it turns you on that much I will do it for you anytime you want me too."

Chloe turns absolutely scarlet all over her face, neck and even her ears and I can't help grinning with a chuckle at how adorable she is when she's embarrassed.

She hides her face to the crook of my neck and mumbles, "Stop it! You shouldn't keep laughing at me. You're supposed to be nice and love me."

"But baby I am always nice to you and correct me if I'm wrong, but I did just love you and you very much loved what I done to you. In fact you screamed how much you did and showed my ass with your very enthusiastic slapping."

I can't help laughing when Chloe bites my neck hard and squeezes my nipple, "I hate you." She grumbles into me then bites me again.

I snicker and say as I slide my hand to her ass, "Hmm what's that yoou..."

I feel Chloe press her ass into my finger as I run it up her crack and lets out a breathy moan, "Mmm I love you Max..."

"Yeah that's what I thought..." I give her ass a light slap making her moan again, "...Come on my submissive nymph. We need to get ready and get some food because we have things to do."

Chloe lifts her head up with a grin, "Yeah me..." I can't help laughing at her reply as she sits up and pulls me with her, "...What? I don't see what's funny here. It's your fault, you have made me this way with your Hella amazeballs fuckin' skills..." She picks up a different bottle of body wash and squeezes some out then begins to wash me, "...I only had a wank once a day or every other day and I've had a long time to think of what I want to do and have done to me. Then there's the fact I get to fuck you and do what I want to do to you... Stand up and turn around..." I do as asked and stand up turning my back to her, "...Oh shit..." She suddenly shrieks a little.

"What? What's the matter?" I ask with concern and look back to her.

I see her wince a bit, "I've kinda shredded up your sexy little body." She replies apologetically but also seems kinda proud.

"Oh it's cool babe I didn't really notice and it doesn't hurt. So it's all good." I say reassuringly.

"I, are you sure because you're bleeding and I can see my teeth marks in your neck with bruises over you?" She asks not quite believing me but she still has this proud happy look on her face.

I turn completely to her wrap my arms round her waist and kiss her, "Chlo it's fine I promise and as you know I do like the pleasure pain thing. I can also see that you are quite enjoying looking over your work. Do you like seeing me claimed and marked as yours and to show everyone else to keep their hands off?"

"Mmm I, yeah yeah... no no! I mean shit..." Chloe stutters out all embarrassed with wide eyes.

"Haha you are so fucking cute Chloe Price. You're Hella lucky I really don't mind being marked as taken but only by you."

Chloe giggles and starts scrubbing me down excitedly, "Hella yes we best hurry then, so I can show you off and make sure people know to keep their unworthy hands off my property."

I snort a laugh at the loon who is washing me like a maniac, "You're fucking insane." And shake my head laughing.

"Yep yep I'm completely fuckin' crazy! But you love me because of it... Spread 'em... And you know I love you 'cos you're just as crazy as me. So we're perfect together."

I'm still laughing as is Chloe as she dunks me down in the water to rinse me off. She then basically picks me up and takes me out of the bath. She gets two towels, passes one to me and uses the one she has to start drying me off as I do the same to her. Although she does spend a lot longer drying my boobs and pussy.

I snort a laugh, "Ha ok babe I think I'm dry now, well probably not dry anymore with the amount of attention you gave my bits."

Chloe stands up with a pout, "Fine! You are so selfish with your sexy nakedness." And her cute I’m trying not to smile face.

She takes my hand as I snicker at her, "How'd you figure that?"

She turns her head back to me with narrowed eyes, "Hella selfish!"

I just laugh at her trying to be angry but she always looks so cute when she does it, as I'm guided out of the bedroom and down the stairs to our clothes.

When we are dressed I gather up my keys and pick up my phone and press the button to unlock it. But it kind of just goes all fuzzy and I notice the screen is all waterlogged then the screen goes black.

"Shit." I mumble.

Chloe comes back over to me from the kitchen and puts her arm round my shoulders, "What's up babe?" And kisses my head.

"Oh it's nothing. Just my phone has crapped out on me I think. I forgot to dry it out last night to try and stop it doing this. How is yours, does it still work?"

She gets her phone out and fiddles with it then groans, "Fuck no it's dead..." She hangs her head down and then mumbles really quietly, "...I'm sorry Max. I am such a fuck up. I never think and always fuckin' mess things up. I'm sorry."

"Hey hey Chlo. It's totally cool ok..." I place my hand under her chin to lift her head up and see she almost looks like she's going to cry, "...Do not go saying things like that about yourself. I hate it when you talk like that. You are not a fuck up what so ever and you have messed nothing up. I don't care, it's just a phone and I'm not getting angry about it so you are not aloud to beat yourself up about it either. Do you hear me?"

Chloe shrugs, "But it's what I am and all I can do..." And bites her bottom lip not really looking at me.

So I take her by the collar of her shirt and say sternly, "Chloe look at me..." She does but really not wanting to, "...The only thing that will mess something up is if you act like this and not accept what I say. That will piss me off and I'm not having it!"

I bring her down for a kiss and pull back saying, "Now repeat after me... I Chloe Price."

She looks at me with a really cute little smile and blush but says quietly, "I Chloe Price."

"Am not a fuck up."

"Am not a fuck up." She replies with a little more conviction.

"I can do anything I want to do and I am absolutely amazeballs."

Chloe snorts a laugh but does say, "I can do anything I want to do and I am absolutely amazeballs."

I give her a kiss and continue, "And I'm beautifully perfect."

Chloe giggles and blushes making me chuckle and poke her stomach, "Say it." I say in mock sternness.

"Ha ok ok. And I'm beautifully perfect..." Then gives me a kiss that she giggles into then pulls back to say, "...And I love Max Caulfield so so much."

"Mmm yes and I love you Chloe Price."

We share a kiss and I take her hand asking, "So you ready to go?"

"Yeah always."

She smiles and takes me to the front door, opens it for me to go through first then closes it behind us and we make our way to my car. She opens my door for me then closes it making her way to the passenger side. Once in and ready I pull away from the house as Chloe takes my hand. I look over seeing her smiling and I smile back and squeeze her hand with her squeezing back.


	20. A pirate in Portland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next chapter I promised. It's a longer one again for the long wait. Hope you like.

We are driving down the road with the radio on quietly now. It was a lot louder but I noticed Chloe drift off to sleep after a joint she had so I turned it down. She is still asleep now with her quiet little snores and the mumbling sounds she makes every now and then especially if I take my hand away to change gear. She actually whines with her face scrunching up and it's so fucking cute.

I feel Chloe start to stir with the horns going off and traffic noises a lot louder now. I look over to her and see her blinking open her bleary blue eyes and smack her lips a few times.

She gives me a sleepy smile and with a groggy voice says, "Mmm... Max I'm hungry and thirsty. Are we there yet, wherever there is 'cos my mouth feels like an old nuns musty bits."

I screw my face up in disgust at what she said, "Ew really babe! I did not need that kind of image in my head. But thanks I guess."

Chloe snickers and stretches her limbs with her bones clicking, "Arrhmmm..." She lets out a huge yawn then starts looking around out the windows and leans forward on the dashboard, "...Oh my God Max! Where the hell are we... Wait is this Portland? You said we were getting pizza from some old punk."

I let out a laugh at her wide eyed expression and confusion, "We are and we are nearly there. I am also gonna take you to a few other places as well. But we can get food first because your stomach has been making it's presence known for a while in your sleep. If that's cool with you?"

"Er hell yeah it is! Why didn't you tell me we were going to Portland? I mean I'm not complaining. But seriously Max you are so fucking awesome." Chloe replies so fast and bounces up and down.

"Well I wasn't sure at first but I kinda figured with the few shops we need to go to, why the fuck not and it could be a surprise for you. It wasn't to far away and you said you had never been before so two birds and all that."

"I can't believe you, you are the most incredibly perfect girlfriend ever. Are you real, like did I get knocked out or die and I'm just having the most Hella amazeballs dream and made the most beautiful girl up in my head. Because you are everything I have ever wanted and so much more." Chloe says so sincerely and excited at the same time.

"I feel the same about you and I have to constantly remind myself that you are real and you want to be with me. 'Cos you are something else Chloe Price and people couldn't even dream up a more perfect person than you."

Chloe leans over and kisses my cheek with the cutest beaming smile at me and just carries on bouncing and squeezing my hand or thigh when she can't hold my hand. It makes me smile and feel really good that I can make her happy and I just want to carry on doing it for as long as I can because she makes me feel so fucking alive.

We arrive near to where I'm taking Chloe for pizza and I park up then switch the engine off. I turn to her to see she is just staring at me with a really sweet smile.

I smile back and ask, "So ready babe?"

"Hella ready and hungry." Chloe replies with a grin and jumps out the car.

I shake my head with a laugh and get out the car, close the door behind me and lock up as Chloe comes round to me, grabs my hand and starts to walk us quite quickly down the road.

I pull us to a stop with a chuckle, "Haha Chlo I know you're hungry but if you want pizza it's this way." And I turn us in the opposite direction.

Chloe drops my hand and puts her arm around me, squeezes my shoulder and kisses my cheek, "Yeah yeah cool. I'm just Hella excited and you're so amazing I kinda want to eat you up right now and I'm really hungry." She ends squeezing me to her and kisses me again.

I snort a laugh at her, "You are so fucking cute but also I am right you are completely crazy."

Chloe just grins happily still bouncing, squeezing, hugging and kissing me as we walk down the road. It doesn't take long until we arrive where we are going and I tug her hand to bring her to a stop.

"Sizzle Pie... wait I've heard of this place it is actually a punk place isn't it? This is so awesome!" Chloe says or I should say squeals and drags me inside.

When we're inside there isn't to many people which is a good thing so we won't have to wait to long and we can also get a seat as well.

I look over to Chloe and see her licking her lips with half open eyes and rubbing my side enthusiastically, like she is having a mild orgasm or something making me laugh out loud at her.

She looks over to me with a grin, "Mmm it smells so good I want it all. What are you getting?"

"Well if you're getting it all I guess I will just have some of yours." I tease.

Chloe looks at me with narrowed eyes, "Nuh uh no way baby. I may love you but you have got to get your own. This girl is Hella fuckin' hungry!"

I raise my eyebrow at her, "Really? So I have to give you my food all the time, but you don't have to share. Is that what you're saying?"

She leans in and gives me a kiss then pulls back with her patent I'm so cute aren't I smile, "Exactly. Phew, I'm glad we got all that sorted out. I knew you'd understand how this works."

I roll my eyes at her but can't help a smile back, "Fine Chlo fine. I see how it is. Just remember this works both ways you know. So you best get your fill because this girl here is also very hungry and she isn't sharing either."

Chloe looks at me with wide eyes and her face is just completely unbelieving, "What?! But that is so not fair Max! Why would you be so cruel and say such a horrible thing to me. I thought you loved me but I guess that's just a bold faced lie to get into my pants."

"Seriously Chlo I'm the cruel one when you're questioning my love as a lie! And I'll think you'll find that I got into said pants before the love thing even happened. So you can't use that to try and make me feel bad and give you my food." I retort trying not to laugh at her narrowed eyes at me now.

We move up to be served next as Chloe says with a growl and confusion which is really funny, "You little shit! I don't even have a clue or understand what we're talking about now. Always using your fancy words and talk on me to get me all confused. That's so not cool babe." She ends pouting and crosses her arms but tries not to smile.

I roll my eyes at her and tease, "Oh you can stop your pouting just because you got beat at your own manipulation game. You have met your match Chloe Elizabeth Price. Now get that Hella sexy butt of yours movin' I'm hungry." I give her ass a slap making her yelp and blush as we move to be served.

"Welcome to Sizzle Pie. What can I get you ladies today..." A man says as we approach the counter and I look to him as he continues, "...Max! Max fuckin' Caulfield?! Long time no fuckin' see girl."

"Oh shit Phil dude!" I say with a grin and bump my fist to his that he holds out to me.

"Where the hell you been? Haven't seen you since we all got so fuckin' trashed we ended up in, where was it..." He nods to a server behind the counter to serve the next customers.

"Oh my God Tennessee..." I Finish off for him.

"Tennessee shit yeah. That was some fucked up crazy shit. I still don't really remember half of that week. I do remember boats, planes and you, you were fuckin' insane, like a fuckin' beast and we could barely keep up with you. If we ever needed to find you, you were always with the drugs, booze or women that's where Max is at." He laughs with a head shake.

I feel Chloe take my hand and shift close to me and see her look at him with a slightly weird expression so I say, "Chlo this is Phil, Phil this is Chloe the most incredible person you could ever meet."

He looks between us and then at our hands and his eyebrows shoot up, "No fuckin' way!! Someone finally took down the fiend! I never thought I'd see the day. You must be something else Chloe. I don't even know how many Max turned down but you are a first."

Chloe looks to me then back to Phil asking, "Fiend. Why'd you call her that?"

"Ha you don't know. Oh well that would be because this fucker would always take everything to excess. I mean she was one greedy shit with the drugs and woman..." I give him a look when I feel Chloe grip my hand tighter and he shifts his gaze to her changing the subject, "...But erm anyway she was just a party animal. So what brings you to Portland? Obviously excluding the fine company."

"I took Chloe out on a date last night and thought I'd bring her up here for something to eat and that."

"Cool well Chloe I'm sure Max will make you happy and you'll have a lot of fun together. She is something else you're lucky to be with this one."

I roll my eyes at him as Chloe says with an eye roll of her own, "What, let me guess you have a thing for her too?" She sounds a little bored and a hint of irritation. Which I get ‘cos she thinks once again someone likes me and she has to hear about it.

I go to say something when Phil beats me to it oblivious to Chloe's irritation, "No no. Don't get me wrong Max is cool and all but alas my heart belongs to another... Ahhh Dana Ward my dark haired Goddess..." He starts swooning and I can physically feel Chloe relax at this as he carries on, "...I'm disappointed in you Max. You come all the way to my neck of the woods and you don't bring my beloved temptress. Where is she?"

"Where the wench should be at home in the kitchen and cooking my food." I reply making both Chloe and Phil laugh.

"Don't you speak about Dana the beauty Ward like that and treat her with some respect." He says in feigned anger.

I snort a laugh at him, "Oh Jesus dude you need to get over this weird thing for her and I treat her with plenty of respect. She is basically a kept woman and has everything an old maid needs."

He laughs as Chloe says, "Yeah I wouldn't worry she is more of a kept woman than I am. Max is hella selfish with herself and her food."

I narrow my eyes at her retorting, "Oh my God! Are you ever gonna give that a rest?! I have done nothing but give you everything you want, bath tub as an example. So if you want that to carry on then I would choose your next words very carefully babe."

I grin at Chloe blushing as she leans down to give me a kiss and say, "I love you Max. You are the best ever."

I feel myself blushing a little too and giving her a dopey grin, "Yeah that's what I thought."

Phil chuckles, "Wow you really have tamed Max Chloe. It must be love."

Chloe slings her arm over my shoulder, "Yeah she's my little kitten all soft and cuddly. Aren't you baby?"

I roll my eyes but smile as I mumble, "Whatever you dork."

We share a laugh and Phil asks, "So what can I get you both?"

"Well this one wants everything. So we could be here a while." I tease.

Chloe narrows her eyes at me, "Shut it you, you should feed me properly..." I roll my eyes at her as she turns to Phil and continues, "...Hmm what do I want... I think I will haaave... hmm..."

"Oh dear God! I hope you aren't wanting to get home anytime today Phil 'cos we could be here a while." I tease making him laugh and Chloe scowl at me.

"I'm gonna kick your ass..." She starts saying looking at me then turns to him, "I'm gonna have a large crust with house red sauce, house cheese and toppings I want bacon, pepperoni, meatballs, sausage and some fresh mozzarella."

Phil chuckles as he takes her order and asks me, "Max what can get ya?"

"I will just have regular..." I start but am cut off.

"You mean large don't you Max?" Chloe says with big eyes.

I roll mine at her, "Fine. Large with house sauce and cheese and toppings I'l have bacon, salami..."

"Good choice baby." Chloe interrupts me again.

"Well I'm glad you approve..." I start saying as Chloe takes my hand squeezing, "...Pineapple bits..."

She squeezes my hand hard and butts in again, "But I don't want pineapple."

"Well you must be relieved that this is my pizza and not yours then..." She pouts at me making me roll my eyes, "...And I'll have Kalamata olives..."

I groan as I'm interrupted again, "I don't want shitty olives on there either."

"Jesus woman..." I groan again as she gives me the biggest sad face, "...Ugh you really are something else! Fine just put the olives and pineapple on one half Phil. Satisfied?" I ask with a laugh in tone. I do love how we banter and play each other to get what we want.

"Never. But I guess it will do." Chloe says and kisses me.

Phil laughs and says, "Sure thing Max. You eatin' in..." I give him a nod, "...Card or cash?"

"Card." I reply and he turns the card reader to me and I place my card in, punch in my number and pay for the food.

"Cool. Ya orders will be over in a few."

"Cheers dude."

Chloe pulls me over to a table by my hand and sits me next to her. I chuckle with a head shake making her look to me asking, "What are you laughing at?"

"You, you loon. I have really gotta work on this saying no to you. It's not right. I shouldn’t love how much doing what you tell me to." I reply with a laugh.

Chloe snickers, "Nah it's all good babe. You don't need to do that. It always works out for the best."

"Yeah for you. Not so much for me." I tease.

"But it's a win win for you. Because you love making me happy and when I'm happy it makes you even more happy. So you can't lose." She retorts with a big ass grin.

"You're lucky it does or we would be in big trouble." I reply with a smile as she leans in and kisses me.

When we pull back she says really sweetly, "Yeah I am lucky because I got you."

"You are so mushy and completely adorable is what you are."

"Yeah I am but I know you love it." She gives me another kiss and hums against my lips and I can't help smiling so wide like a dork into it.

It's not long until our pizza's our brought over to us and Chloe is basically dribbling onto it as she licks her lips bouncing up and down, kisses my cheek and squeezes my thigh hard.

I chuckle at her as she scoops up her first slice and takes a massive bite and moans loudly with her eyes closed, "Hothy swit Mwax..."

I pick up my own slice shaking my head with a smile at how cute she is and start eating mine and hum in satisfaction at the taste but not nearly as loud as Chloe.

Chloe gulps down her first slice in a matter of seconds and picks up her next slice as she says, "Oh my God this is some Hella good shit Max."

She chomps down as I laugh, "Yeah I kinda heard as did the rest of the place of how much you like it."

We settle into a comfortable silence and enjoying our pizza, well mostly silent apart from Chloe's moans, hums and her enthusiastic eating.

I have just finished my third slice where as Chloe has basically demolished her entire pizza apart from a few crusts. I suddenly see her hand start to creep forward in my view towards one of my slices making me snort a laugh.

I swallow my mouthful, turn to her with narrowed eyes and say in mock anger, "Excuse me but what in Gods name do you think you're doing?"

Chloe's hand stops in it's tracks as she looks to me with her eyebrows raised, "I... nooothin' just admiring my beautiful girlfriend and..." She starts saying and I notice her hand begin to creep forward again, "...How much I love her and she loves me..."

I quickly take her hand into mine and say sweetly, "Aww did you want to hold my hand babe, that's so sweet and I do love you yes."

I watch in amusement as Chloe struggles of what to do as her eyes shift from me, to my food and back to me again. Clearly wanting my pizza but also wanting to have the affection too.

So she does what Chloe does and presses her lips to mine and uses them to try and distract me whilst she uses her other hand to try and get a slice.

But I grab that one too and she makes a whining sound against my lips then pulls back to whine some more but with a laugh in tone, "Maax please baby. You said you would share."

I laugh as she huffs trying to get her hands free and I tease, "No I'll think you'll find I actually said that this works both ways and I didn't see any sharing from you."

"But you didn't want any of mine and said we could share." She retorts.

"Hmm maybe I'm using a different language when we speak because I clearly remember stating we are not sharing and you need to get your fill." I tease.

"That's not what I remember..." She starts to grumble.

But I cut her off, "Of course you don't do you."

She suddenly starts to smile really sweetly at me and shuffles as close to me as she can, practically sitting on my lap whilst stroking her thumbs over the backs of my hands.

I raise my eyebrow at her as she says, "I'm sorry baby. I love you Max and thank you for making me happy."

"Oh you are such a manipulative shit aren't you Jesus!" I laugh at her and Thinking I need to win more of our games because I haven’t won hardly any.

Chloe grins at me and starts bouncing, "So I can have some yeah?"

Before I answer she shakes her hand free and goes for a slice but I quickly grab it again, "Uh ahh nope I'm afraid not. I think that idle hand of yours needs a distraction."

Chloe whines and thrashes a little in her seat, "Maaax that is so out of order! Just let me have what I wa... nt to erm...mmm..."

I completely stop her whining and she lets out an airy moan hum sound instead when I place her hand on my boob. I let her other hand go then pick up a slice of pizza and see Chloe looking at me and the pizza a few times as she licks her lips and squeezes my breast idly between soft and hard.

Chloe lays her head on my shoulder and lets out a content sigh still squeezing me and places her other hand on my thigh and makes little patterns and traces her fingers over it. It makes me smile at her being so cute and kiss her head.

I hold the slice in front of her, "Here baby. Have as much as you want."

"It's ok I don't mind and I have my hands full." She replies and kisses my shoulder.

"Chlo I was just teasing you before. Of course I would let you have some."

"I know Max and thank you."

I kiss her again, "Open up babe since your hands are full."

"Hmm really..." She starts and lifts her head and I can see the smile begin to form, "...You mean it?"

I place my arm around her waist kiss her cheek, "Like I told you before, of course so have what you want."

Chloe grins, squeezes my breast and thigh, then opens her mouth wide with her tongue out and I bring the slice to her. She takes a huge bite and munches and hums happily as I feed her once again. Which seems to be becoming a habit now.

Chloe makes short work of my pizza, not quite as quick as she was with hers but still fast and she even let me have some of my own pizza, but only if I let her feed me which was kinda cute.

When we stand up and get ready to go I turn to Chloe and tease, "Ya know I kinda want to see how much food you could actually put away. Because what you just done, that was something else babe."

She just grins and grabs my hand, "I'm to awesome to be beat. You know this Max. I could also go for somethin' a little sweet right now."

"Jesus you're not normal!" I say laughing as she guides us to the exit.

"Later Max and nice meeting you Chloe. Don't be a stranger and bring my shit hot girl next time." Phil shouts over to us.

"Yeah yeah we'll see if I want the old nag coming along or not. But see you dude." We share a laugh and a wave as Chloe opens the door for us and we head back outside and to my car.

Once in I start the engine and Chloe leans over and kisses me on the cheek. I turn my head to her and ask, "What was that for?"

She shrugs, "Because I wanted to." And turns the radio on flicking through to a station she has named Chloe's. She turns it up and gets a joint out of the pack in the glove compartment and sparks it up.

I'm driving along the road to our next destination when Chloe turns the music down and asks, "Where are we going next?"

"Shopping, well if that's ok or if there is somewhere you want to go or get back to the Bay?"

"Definitely don't want to get back no. But what are you shopping for?"

"Oh just a couple of bits shouldn't take to long and then I'll treat you to some awesome ice cream."

"Sweet. I like ice cream." Chloe says happily.

I chuckle, "I'm sure you do my blue haired beauty."

"Mhmm damn right baby."

We both laugh as Chloe almost squeals, "Oh fuck yeah I Hella love this song. I haven't heard this in years." And turns the music up.

I can't help laughing with a head shake and say, "No fucking way. I was kinda thinking to play this for one of the songs at that concert thing. I couldn't decide though between Skank heads or Charlie."

She turns to me giving an almost manic look saying very seriously, "YOU HELLA ARE MAX!"

I snort a laugh, "Am I now?"

She nods, "Yes, yes you are. You're playing both."

"But then I would have to get rid of one of the other songs to put both in..."

"Then get rid I want both." Chloe cuts in.

"Ugh, I suppose I could take Myself out."

"Wait what do you mean? You can't take yourself out." Chloe says confussed.

I glance at her then back to the road, "What!? No not me, the song Myself by Taproot."

She gives me a sheepish look, "Oh haha I knew that. I'm just teasing."

"Uh huh I'm sure you are."

She pauses about to say something but sits in thought for a second then gasps a little, "But Max I like that one too. You will have to choose a different one."

I snort a laugh at her, "I can't keep changing all the songs you know. We have kinda been practising them and there is a sort of theme to them."

"But I want them all..." She starts with a pout, "...What are your other songs and I will tell you what you can keep?"

"Will you? But I'm afraid I can't tell you that it's a heavily guarded secret." I tease.

"What that's bullshit! I bet Dana and Rachel know." She grumbles with her arms crossed.

I take a glance at her after I pull into a parking spot, "Well yeah they do because Dana has been to practice and Rachel is playing on a couple of songs. Which reminds me Rach is going to let me know today whether she will sing on a couple of songs I want to do so..."

I turn the engine off and notice Chloe bristle at this and cut me off, "Yeah I'm sure she will say yes to you. Got nothin' to worry about there."

I sigh and turn fully to her and take her hand. She lets me but doesn't really look at me, "Chlo you said you trust me right?"

"I, well yeah... but I don't trust her..."

"You don't need to trust her you need to trust me..." I cut in, "...And I need you too because this won't work if you don't. I would never do anything to hurt you Chlo, EVER. I love you and I trust you completely. So can you please give me the same?"

Chloe looks at me hesitantly and quietly replies, "I love you too Max and I can, I will... And I'm sorry. I'm just really scared of losing you. I think you are gonna get so fed up with my shit and you will realise you can do so much better than me and just ditch me. Because you should an..." She trails off with a shrug getting herself worked up.

I place my hand on her cheek, "Chloe I didn't tell you I wouldn't change anything about you for fun and I don't tell you I love you because it would be fun to mess you around either. I say these things because it's what makes you who you are and I love the fact you're honest and where your heart on your sleeve. It's endearing and so refreshing for someone to tell it how it is. You're so perfect Chloe Price and I could never get fed up with you. You are an enigma in a world of cliches and normality."

Chloe flings herself at me and hugs me so tight against her and I do the same as I hear her sniffle into the crook of my neck. We stay like this a little longer as I try and soothe the pain that she seems to let out when something I say makes her, I don't know, contradict what she sees herself as.

Chloe sighs heavily and mumbles, "Thank you Max..." She pulls back and gives me a kiss then continues with a small chuckle in tone, "...Fuck you really have turned me into the biggest sappiest dork ever. I have not cried so much before than I have in the past few days since we met. You have ruined my hardcore street cred it's not right."

I can't help laughing at her saying that, "Haha God you and this supposed hardcore reputation you have..."

"HEY! It's not 'supposed'..." Chloe cuts in with a growl but I can see a smile straining, "...I am completely hardcore and I don't do feelings and shit. That's your thing."

"Uh huh I'm sure you don't..." I start teasing and she narrows her eyes at me, "...I love you my blue haired pirate Captain." I end sweetly with a kiss.

Chloe smiles against my lips and hums as she strokes my cheek with her thumb. When I pull back she continues the kiss as if I'm still there which makes me chuckle and her open her eyes a little and have the biggest dopiest grin over her face.

"Come on my pirate queen..." I open the door and get out, shut the door and when I look through the window I see Chloe just sitting there still with the same grin in effect.

I shake my head and make my way to her side and open the door. I lean in and unbuckle her seat belt then take her hand, "You are just to cute for words..." I give her a kiss and pull her out, "...Now come on we have things to do."

Chloe giggles as I shut the door and lock up then wraps her arm round me, nuzzles her head on my cheek and kisses it as we make our way down the road.

I pull her to a stop outside a phone store and she looks to me confused asking, "What are we doing?"

"We are going in here." I reply and open the door ushering her inside.

"Oh yeah you need a new phone..." She starts and trails off looking guilty.

I take us down one of the isles as I reply, "Yes we do."

"What are you looking for then not th... Wait what do you mean we? I don't have the funds to get a phone let alone one at these prices."

I stop in front of a few and answer as I look at them, "Well that's lucky you're not paying for it then isn't it."

Chloe places her hand on my shoulder to turn me to her, "I can't let you do that Max. Especially since it's because of me that you have to buy yourself a new one and you have spent so much on me already. I mean the date alone would have been enough but that house we stayed at would have been Hella expensive."

"Well it's a good thing it wasn't your fault and it was mine..."

"But it wasn't your fault it was mine..." Chloe cuts me off.

But I cut her off now, "No actually it was my fault because if I hadn't taken you out on said date to somewhere there was a lake that we could both fall in and me being the klutz I am, then it wouldn't have happened. So it's my bad for not thinking of what a water hazard could pose." And then I turn back to the phones.

Chloe just turns me back again, "That isn't what happened though. I pulled us both in there and it doe..."

"Hmm really because that's not what I remember at all. So I guess we will just have to agree to disagree... What do you think of this one?"

When she doesn't answer me I look to her and she is just staring at me so I sigh and ask, "You know how I always want to make you happy?"

"I... Yeah..." She replies hesitantly.

"Well do you want to make me happy?"

"Of course I do. But..." Chloe replies instantly.

"Then let me do this because it will make me happy... And I might also have an ulterior motive of being able to text and talk to you on Monday, while I have to endure classes and time without you."

Chloe starts biting her lip and I can see in her eyes the battle she is having with herself. Clearly not comfortable but wanting to give me what I want. It's really sweet and I know I am kinda manipulating her a little but she always does it to me and I'm not lying about what I said.

Chloe sighs in defeat saying, "...Ok but I still don't like it."

I can't help my huge grin and pull her in for a kiss and a hug, "Thank you baby. I love you."

She hugs me back kissing my neck a few times and says as we pull apart, "I love you too Max you little shit."

I can't help laughing and take her hand, "Yeah I am aren't I. But I'm your little shit."

Chloe can't help her smile forming and squeeze my hand as I start to move us down the isle to look at more phones.

After a while I turn to Chloe and ask, "See anything you like?" And immediately regret it the moment her eyes light up and the grin is huge.

"You." She says so gleefully.

I groan but with a chuckle, "That was so cheesy and predictable babe."

She just shrugs and says quite happily, "You shouldn't have set yourself up for it then." And runs her fingers over a phone that I have noticed she hasn't really taken her eyes off.

"Yes yes bad Max. So anything then?"

Chloe slides up against me and wraps her arms around me, "Mmm yeah bad Max." She says in a husky tone with really sexy eyes and biting her bottom lip.

"Oh you just can't help yourself can you." I say with a laugh.

She shakes her head, "Nope. Can you?"

"Mmm no I definitely can't you ar..."

"Ahem..." Someone clears their throat making us jump a little in surprise, "...Can I help you ladies with anything?" A man asks with a snotty and conceited tone and it makes me bristle slightly.

"No we're all good dud..."

Chloe starts but I cut in, "Actually yes. I would like to have two of these iPhone's both with the 256GB and sim cards. One in space grey and what colour do you want babe 'cos I saw you looking at this one?"

I see Chloe's eyes bugging out when I look at her and her mouth is hanging open so I squeeze her arm and say, "Hey Chlo this is the one you want right? what colour do you want? Space grey, Gold or Silver we'll get you a case you want after."

"I erm..." Chloe starts then she shakes her head, "...Shit Max these will be like nearly $2000 bucks. You can't. I will just have one of those over there. It's only abo..."

"Captain Price don't make me pull out the sugar Momma card. Now what colour?" I cut in a little sterner but watch in amusement as her face lights up with a dopey grin.

"Mmm silver space first mate Momma." She replies with dopey grin still in effect.

I snort a laugh at her, "Mhmm still silver or space grey?" I ask with a teasing tone.

"Oh haha ok erm... I'll just have the same as you."

I give her a kiss then turn to the sales assistant and say, "So it will be two of them in the same colour thank you."

The man gives us a disgusted look then says in the same tone as before, "Are you sure you can afford this? Maybe I should show you something over here that should be more in your price range."

This actually really pisses me off and I go to say something but Chloe beats me to it, "Excuse me little man! But my girl here asked you very nicely to go fetch two of these phones in the same colour. So unless you want me to put a complaint into the big boss man about your shitty customer service skills, get you fired and take our money somewhere else. Then I suggest you take that pimply little ass face of yours in back and get said phones."

I kinda just stand staring at Chloe in awe and also think how fucking hot she sounded and looks right now and I really wouldn't mind her doing that more often.

She suddenly clicks her fingers at the man who I notice is just standing here wide eyed as she says, "Chop chop little man. We haven't got all day."

He quickly springs into action saying, "Yes ma'am of course. Right away." And scurries off.

Chloe starts snickering and I just burst out laughing as she says, "Haha that was Hella cool I have always wanted to do that. What a fucking dork. Nobody speaks like that to my girl except me and even then it's only in the bedroom."

When I calm enough I say as I wrap my arms around her neck, "Mmm you know if it's possible you have just got even more hot and you most definitely are hardcore. Yeah you can do that again."

Chloe lets out a little growl and kisses me hard and when she pulls back she says all proud and pea-cocking her feathers, "Hella fuckin' yeah baby that is how this pirate rolls... Mmm I kinda want to bang your brains out right here right now." And growls again then dives to my neck kissing and biting me.

I start chuckling at her but then groan and have to bite my lip to stop anymore noise escaping when her teeth dig into my skin and she begins to suck hard.

"Ahem um ma'am-s..." The shop assistant suddenly calls over to us making me jump a little, "...I have your phones ready for you."

I raise my hand sheepishly to him and tap Chloe's shoulder saying, "Hey er Chlo. Kinda gotta stop now our phones are ready."

She raises her head with a slightly dazed look replying, "Hmm? What's that."

I chuckle and pull back to take her hand and go over to the counter, "We are free to leave this place baby."

She giggles at this and puts her arm round my shoulder pulling me into her more. I get my wallet from my pocket and take my credit card out I put it in the machine, punch the code in and pay for the phones.

As I put my wallet back in my pocket Chloe picks up the bag and takes my hand as I say to the man, "Thank you so much for the not so hospitable assistance and we will make sure to not return again. Good day sir." And I bow slightly making Chloe laugh as we make our way to the door and enter onto the street.

We are still laughing a little as we walk down the road and Chloe says so sweetly, "Thank you Max for this..." She waves the bag about a bit, "...And for everything else you have done... I'm just... Thank you." She ends with an awkward shrug and not looking at me.

I bring her hand to my lips and kiss the back of it, "You don't need to thank me but you're welcome. And I have to admit it's kinda selfish but I can't help doing it. It makes me feel really good and so happy to make and see you smile and laugh. So I should really be the one who is thanking you."

Chloe lets go of my hand and puts her arm around me then kisses my cheek and pulls me into her more.

Chloe suddenly asks, "Max where are we going isn't the car the other way?"

"Yeah it is but there is a little shop up this way that I need to pick something up from."

"Oh ok. What kind of shop?"

"A fancy dress shop..."

I start but Chloe cuts me off asking very excited, "Mmm are you gonna get a naughty little outfit to wear for me? I would Hella love you to do that for..." She starts rubbing and squeezing my side with vigour, "...Oh oh can you get a pirate outfit to wear for me, very skimpy and tightly fitting to show off that Hella sweet body you got mmm yeah... oh and me a Captains hat mmm so hot..." I start to slow us to a stop as she continues to enthusiastically tell me what she wants as she still squeezes, kisses and rubs herself on me, "...Oh and you also have to get like a naughty school girl outfit with a really short tartan skirt, a tight short sleeved shirt tied up in the middle, some light black fishnet stockings that go halfway up the thigh yeah and some lace up black leather boots ahh hell yeah mmm... ooh ahh and also I..."

I can't hold my laughter anymore at her and just double over at the crazy sexed up loon, "Oh haha wow... Ha you need to stop, like right now haha... I'm not getting something for me to wear for you, you nut. So you need to squash those sexual fantasies you got down and lock them back up into that booty box of yours."

Chloe actually stomps her foot and says quite loudly and with a growl, "What the fuck Max! You can't just give me that then take it away from me. I want it, don't be selfish. Come on please Max I don't ask for a lot and I will never ask for anything again... for an hour or two anyway." She mutters under her breath the last part but I still heard it.

I roll my eyes at her, take her hand then open the door to the shop and go inside with Chloe dragging her heels the whole time like a sulky little child.

I start looking through some of the clothes and see Chloe standing with a pout and her arms crossed and I can't help chuckling as I ask, "What size do you think Trevor is?"

She doesn't answer me just shrugs her shoulders looking away. I sigh and move along to look at some more things with her reluctantly following along behind me.

"Hmph you get Trevor an outfit but not your own girlfriend. This is Hella unfair." Chloe mutters with a whine.

"Well would you like to wear a french maids outfit and work at the coffee shop for a couple of weeks hmm?" I tease.

She just shrugs and looks away again mumbling, "If it got me what I want."

I find some maids outfits but I have to find the right size so I start riffling through as Chloe starts whining, "I'm bored... this is Hella boring Max..."

I roll my eyes and cut her off, "If you're gonna sulk then go sit over there and let me find what I need in peace."

She narrows her eyes at me but pouts saying, "Fine I will. You're gonna miss me so much though you'll come running back and beg me for forgiveness."

"I'm sure I will." I retort as she stomps over to a seat and with a loud groan plonks down on it with her arms crossed, her legs outstretched and her head hung back.

I can't help laughing at her though 'cos she is so cute when she doesn't get what she wants.

I finally find what I am looking for and grab it when I see something out of the corner of my eye and make my way to it. It is some pirate gear and I can't help having a look through with a smile.

As I pick some things out I hear a girl saying, "Hey there I'm Lou. I saw you come in here. This doesn't seem like your type of shop. You look much to hot for that."

I look over and see said girl who looks like she has been dipped head first into a candyfloss machine, saying this to Chloe as she sits next to her and it makes my blood actually boil. But I don't go over because one I trust Chloe and two I don't really want to beat the shit out of someone today.

Chloe barely even registers her though only the slightest glance and looks away, "Yeah not interested." She says irritably bored with her arms crossed.

I can't help smiling at this and feel, I don't know warm all over as I hear the girl who really is gonna get a smacking if she carries on start saying, "How do you know until you try it? I'm sure I could show you a thing or two more than the trampy little girl you cam..."

But Chloe whips her head to the girl with narrowed eyes and then like a lightning bolt of anger growls, "You need to take all your Hella ugly shit, pick it up and fuck the hell off right now before I knock ya teeth into the back of your skull. Do not talk about MY girl like that EVER!!"

I quickly make my way over to them because I may want to nut her, but Chloe looks about ready to kill her. When I get there I see the skank with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open with the funniest face of shock.

I look to her with a smirk and turn my attention to Chloe who has her hands clenched into tight fists about ready to smack the girl. So I place my free hand on hers and say, "Chlo baby. Everything ok here?"

She turns her scowl to me but it quickly turns to a smile when I lean in and give her a kiss. When we pull back she says, "Can we go yet baby? This place stinks of slutty trash." And she shifts her eyes to the girl.

"Haha yeah it is kinda rank with the pungent smell of desperation in the air." I reply making Chloe laugh.

"I have just got to pay for these before we go ok..." I start saying and Chloe goes to cut in but I give her a sly look and put a hat on her head and continue, "...Please Captain I may let you take something out of that booty box of yours."

I lean in and kiss her for a few seconds, bite her bottom lip making her groan and pull back seeing the dopiest and dazed grin on her face.

"Mmm hella yes first mate." Chloe says excitedly.

She jumps up, grabs the phone bag, my hand and drags me to the counter as I hear the girl from before saying, "Fucking weirdo's!"

It makes me snort a laugh and I did kind of forget she was still there.

I put all the outfits down on the counter and go to take the pirate hat from Chloe's head but she narrows her eyes at me and pushes my hand away stating, "Touch the hat and you will be needing a hook for a hand!"

"You can't be serious! You're not going to wear that now are you?"

She crosses her arms giving me a hard stare then replies, "Anymore back chat from you first mate and you will be walking the plank!"

I can't help laughing and hear the woman behind the counter letting out an amused chuckle as I reply whilst getting my wallet from my pocket, "I think you're taking this pirate play a bit to seriously Chlo..." She narrows her eyes at me as I turn to the woman, "...I'm so sorry. You will have to excuse my girlfriend she isn't quite all there. And she actually believes she is a real life pirate."

The woman laughs at this and replies, "Oh no worries here. We get all sorts of weird and wonderful people come in and your girlfriend is not the most unusual."

Chloe pushes my shoulder saying triumphantly, "Ha see Maxi the mad. I am Hella awesome and so cool. I don't think you can come treasure hunting with me now. I think you are just gonna have to stay on the ship and scrub the decks."

I look at her in mock shock, "Oh Captain however will I survive such a cruel punishment." And start snickering at her scowl.

The woman laughs some more saying amused, "Maybe I was wrong about not the most unusual..." It makes me laugh as Chloe grumbles something with her arms crossed and the woman continues, "...I'm only teasing... Anyway I won't keep you any longer I am sure this one is excited to play pirates..." She says to Chloe and I can see her begin to smile, "...That will be $73.95 please."

I take eighty bucks out and hand it to the lady, "Thank you and you can keep the change."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. You got this one smiling so it's worth it." I say with a smile.

The woman smiles back and replies, "Well thank you. I hope you come again. Oh and enjoy yourselves on the high sea's." She ends with a laugh.

"Oh we will." Chloe says with excitement as she takes my hand and the bags.

When we get outside Chloe asks as we walk down the street, "So where to next baby?"

"To the car. Then I will take you to this awesome ice cream place if that's alright?"

"Hell yeah it is! We best hurry then because one I'm hungry and two we have plans for you later." She replies with a toothy grin and speeds up her pace.

I shake my head with a chuckle, "Jesus how can you be so hungry? And don't forget I have still got to sort your truck out tonight ok. So you might have to put your little swashbuckling adventure on hold for a few hours."

Chloe looks at me with narrowed eyes growling, "Fuck the truck..." Then snorts a laugh, "Ha that rhymed... Anyway we are having dirty pirate sex whether you're doing the truck or not. So suck it up you scurvy dawg ARRR..."

"Oh dear God I have created a monster!" I say in slight horror.

Chloe just cackles obviously thinking she is so hilarious. But she looks so happy I can't not laugh with her as we continue walking down the street hand in hand to my car.

When we are in the car I start the engine and pull out onto the road and start heading to the next place.

After we have a smoke Chloe pulls her phone out of the bag and opens the box to get it out. She just looks at it for a little while with a small smile.

It makes me smile as I say, "Hey Chlo? If you get the charger out you can plug it into the stereo port to get it going."

She looks to me and replies, "But don't you need to charge yours? I can wait."

"Nah it's all good. Go for it I'll do mine later."

"Thanks babe." She says sweetly and plugs it in.

We have been driving for a little while and I finally find somewhere to park 'cos it is quite busy now especially this area. But I park up and switch the engine off and see Chloe still holding the phone and just looking at it.

"Have you set it up yet?"

Chloe looks at me then away replying a little bashfully, "I erm, no... I can't turn it on."

"Hmm, oh you see the button on the side you need to hold that down."

"Oh ok... it's not like my old phone. This has like one button so..." She trails off with a shrug.

"Yeah don't worry I was exactly the same. I would always want to press the bottom button and would forget there are no actual keys to press. The menu that pops up is quite easy to follow to help you set it up and get your thumb ID. I can always help you if you need it but I'm sure you can figure it out and it's not that much different just touch instead of pressing buttons." I try and say as reassuringly as I can 'cos I don't want her to think I'm trying to make her feel stupid or anything.

"Thanks Max." She replies with a cute little smile.

After a moment she says, "I'm gonna do this when we get back, because I want my ice cream."

"You sure, I don't mind waiting?"

"Hella sure I'm hungry." She replies and jumps out the car.

I chuckle as I get out and lock up. Chloe comes round to my side and takes my hand asking, "Which way?"

"Actually it's just over there." I point to the place across the road near the corner.

"Awesome. Hurry those little legs up or I will have to carry you."

I snort a laugh as we start crossing the road, "Yeah please don't you crazy pirate."

"Hella yes baby the craziest." She replies happily.

We make our way to the shop as Chloe reads the name of the place out loud, "Wiz Bang Bar. I haven't heard of this place is it any good?"

"Oh hell yeah. It's a soft scoop ice cream place by Salt and Straw. They do these things called magic cones with these weird flavour combinations. They are like your favourite sundaes but in a cone with this topping that goes hard. You will love it I'm sure."

We actually get in the door and see there is a bit of a que but it is moving pretty quickly so it shouldn't take to long.

I feel Chloe squeeze my hand and look to her seeing her looking at me with a big toothy grin and she says, "This is Hella cool. My mouth is actually watering looking at everyone's cones. I don't know what to get, what are you gonna get? What do you think I should get?"

"Haha ok girl calm yourself..." I start saying but she just carries on bouncing and squeezing me, "...You are so adorable... Do you want a magic cone sundae?"

"Yep... What is that?"

I can't help laughing at her excitement, "Ok um do you like lemon meringue pi..." I begin asking but she screws her face up then shakes her head, "...Alright do you like Blondie's and hot fudge or rocky road with brownies?"

"Yep."

"Well what one do you like?"

"Both." She says grinning.

"Ok ok you need to pick one?"

She stands in thought for a moment eyes darting around, then she points at something, "What's that?"

I look over at what she's pointing at and see a black coned one, "Oh erm I think that's the Rocky Road one. Do you want that one?"

"Yep yep. Indeed I do. But... I..."

"You want the other one too don't you?" I cut in with a laugh.

"I kinda do yeah."

"Well how about this. I'll get the other one and you can have some of that. But only some..." She goes to cut in but I carry on, "...Uh ah I haven't finished yet. I was gonna say I'll get you a concrete as well?"

"Ok yeah that seems fair I guess..." She says with a shrug but kisses me on the cheek and smiles, "...I'm kiddin'. Can I have the cookies and cream and party nuts on it pretty please baby?"

She flutters her eye lashes at me with the bottom lip poking out making me shake my head with a chuckle, "Sure baby ok."

It doesn't take long before we are at the counter to be served so I put in the order and pay for it with my card. It comes out really fast and Chloe quickly reaches over for both cones so I get the ice cream tub and I can see her eyes lighting up as she licks her lips.

We make our way to the exit and I open it letting Chloe go first. She hasn't really looked away from the ice creams, as she keeps looking between the two of them like they might disappear right before her eyes or someone might steal them, I don't know.

I laugh out loud at this making Chloe actually take her eyes from the cones and look to me asking, "What are you laughing at?"

"Haha you, you crazy loon. You do know they are not going to grow legs and run away from you right?!"

She narrows her eyes at me and with a slight growl, "Shut it bitch. Or you're not gonna get any and it will be all mine!"

"Meh ok Chlo. I will just have this awesome Cookies and cream." I reply with a shrug.

"No you can't have it! Keep your sexy fingers off my creamy cookies." Chloe growls and starts to move quite quickly towards me with her arms held slightly out in front of her.

I start snickering as I move backwards, bring the tub up to my face and dip the tip of my tongue in the top of the ice cream and scoop some into my mouth.

Chloe's eyes widen at this and she lets out a growl and begins to run towards me now making me shriek and turn around to run away from her.

I get to the car a little out of breath, unlock it and turn to see Chloe running along like a blue haired pirate maniac with her arms flailing about as she shouts, "You little shit! That Hella talented tongue is only aloud in two places, maybe three and none of them are the Captains cream."

I laugh at her and reply in a husky tone as she gets to me, "But I've had my tongue in the Captains cream already and it tasted so fucking good."

I watch amused as Chloe tries not to grin at my comment and stops in front of me, "Don't you try and use your sexy wiles on me Maxine it won't work."

I narrow my eyes at her and bring the tub up, stick my tongue out and put it into it again making her gasp, "Don't you dare or I will..."

I bring my tongue back in and ask, "You'll what hmm? I do believe you have your hands full."

She looks between her hands a few times then to me, "I'll I'll... Maxine stop it... Oh oh you so didn't!!"

She says disbelieving when I scoop some out again, "I'll think you'll find I so did Elizabeth!" I retort.

She scowls at me and then takes a big bite out of my ice cream, "Oh wow that's so good." Chloe moans out.

I lean forward while she is distracted and take a bite out of her ice cream making her look to me with wide eyes then she narrows them and growls, "Stop it you fucker!That's mine..." And she takes another bite of mine.

I take some out of the tub and a bite out of her cone making her stomp her foot but then she quickly lurches forward and crashes her lips into mine. I moan a little from the unexpectedness of it and as she forces her tongue into my mouth and presses her body against mine making me stumble back into my car.

Chloe moans into my mouth as she swirls her tongue around inside me. I manage to pull my head back a bit but she just tries to kiss me again and when that fails she sticks her tongue out and licks around my lips.

I chuckle at her and place my hand on her chest to hold her back a little noticing some people staring and say as she licks her lips, "Ok ok we erm, should probably stop. We're getting a few looks and you seem like you're trying to eat me."

While I was talking Chloe started to eat some more ice cream and I don't think she was paying much attention to what I was saying. I mean sure she was looking at me, but it was more like she was eating the ice cream thinking it was me. I snort a laugh at her intense eyes roaming over my face as she eats and switches between the two flavours.

"Sooo are you having a moment here?! Do you think you could get into the car and we can make a move..." She just nods at me and I can't help laughing at her cute face, "...You can still continue your sexual experience just don't make to much mess."

I open the door for her and take hold of her arms to manoeuvre her around then push her down to her seat. She doesn't actually do anything to help me not even bring her own legs in. But I can't help laughing and place the tub on her lap then I pick her legs up and swing them into the car as she just watches me and eats her ice cream.

I pull the seat belt around her and plug it in and say with a chuckle, "You're lucky you are so fucking beautiful." Then kiss her sweet chocolatey lips.

When I pull back Chloe leans forward to try and kiss me more but I just laugh and stand up then close the door. I make my way to my side, get in and start up the car.

I look to Chloe just before I pull away and she is still eating and looking at me. I roll my eyes but with a smile and begin to drive down the road.

We have been on the road for a while now the only sound being Chloe eating. Speaking of which I hear her moan quite loudly after slurping down the frothy, no doubt warm and gloopy contents of the cookies and cream tub.

I look over to her and start laughing at her face covered in ice cream and tease, "Erm Chlo? You have a tiny something kinda..." I gesture all around my face with my hand.

She just licks her lips replying, "Mmm that's yours. You can lick it off if you want."

"Do I want to lick off the dried up ice cream all over your face... Yeah I'm gonna have to go with no on that one. Thanks all the same Chlo."

"Hmph suit yourself Max. Don't say I don't give you anything..." I look to her with my eyebrow raised and see her sulking a little, "...I gotta say I kinda want to rub those ice creams all over your hot body and lick it off... Can I?"

"Yeeaah... the way you kissed me before like you were trying to eat me. I mean when you looked at me was I me or was I dressed as an ice cream?" I tease.

Chloe giggles, "Haha yeah yeah. That was an awesomely tasty kiss. I did want to eat you and you were still you just naked and covered in ice cream mmm..." She trails off with a big grin.

"Ha yeah I thought so you nut." I say but with affection making us both laugh.

We fall into a comfortable silence and Chloe is setting up her phone I think as she quietly mouths some things out and it makes me smile.

I notice the welcome to Arcadia Bay sign as Chloe asks, "What are you humming?"

"Hmm... was I? I didn't realise. Sorry." I reply a little embarrassed because one I didn't know I was and two of what it was I was singing in my head.

"What are you apologising for..." She starts asking and I just shrug, "...Max?" She finishes with a slightly stern tone.

I glance at her then back to the road and shrug again but answer, "Because I didn't realise I was humming and it's kinda embarrassing... I..." I trail off with another shrug.

Chloe doesn't say anything and I think maybe she won't and I won't have to say anything else but no, no such luck as she asks, "What were you singing, well humming? Because I didn't recognise it."

I pull into the road for the garage as I answer, "Hmm oh it was nothing just a song."

I look at Chloe then away as I pull into the parking lot and she is kinda scowling at me and with a huff says, "Max!"

I groan and park the car, "It's erm something I wrote, well been writing or whatever... and I'm trying to get things right in my head. Ugh I don't know it doesn't matter."

She places her hand on my arm and says, "Max... what's the song about?"

I glance at her then away and reply as I open the door, "You but I don't want to talk about it. So lets go and get your truck sorted. I got Tim to pick it up from the cafe yesterday so it should be here now." And I get out of the car, close the door and start walking towards the garage.

I hear Chloe shut the car door then come running up to me and grab my hand, "Hey you can't just say that and then run off from me."

I open the front door and say, "It's not a big deal..."

I start but Chloe cuts me off, "No big deal are you fucking serious Max! Of course it's a big deal. You wrote a song about me... Oh man this is Hella awesome Max. Sing me some?"

I can't help a chuckle at her excitement as she swings our hands back and forth. I go to say something when I get beaten to it by the big burly voice of Tim.

"Yo Max. Good to see you and Chloe isn't it..." He pauses as he looks at her hat then at our hands together and lets out a gruff chuckle, "...Ahoy matey this old seadog has seen a big change since he last saw ye buccaneers. Maybe ya once over for booty ain't so far off." He then proceeds to laugh loud and proud of himself.

Chloe laughs excitedly at this squeezing my hand so tight and looking at me with a shit eating grin.

I screw my face up in disgust and screech a little, "Eww Jesus dude. Please don't say stuff about booties. Maybe I should tell Marcy what a gross bloke she is married too. And do not encourage her she has been like this all day."

He just laughs some more and replies happily, "Oh she already knows that. Why do you think she is still married to me."

I shake my head with a laugh and hear Chloe let out an amused chuckle as he says, "Anyway I got the truck here had to tow it. The beast wouldn't start. I wasn't sure if you were coming by tonight or not. I tried to get a hold of you but it kept saying it was unavailable."

"Yeah sorry about that my phone kinda crapped out on me..." As I say this I feel Chloe tense and see her looking guilty so I squeeze her hand and continue, "...You know me and phones they never usually last to long and I wasn't in town so I couldn't let you know."

"No problem Max and yes you and phones are never a good pairing. I don't know how many you have gone through. You're just like your old man in that way he was always losing or breaking his phone, keys, cars, bones... Ugh I really miss the old fool." He says amused.

"... Yeah... So is the truck out back?" I quickly try and change the subject.

He sighs, "You can't keep avoiding to talk about your Dad and Alex Max. It will only get harder and your Dad wouldn't want that he was like a brother to me. He would also kick my ass for not pointing out and making you realise it's not good for you and it's certainly not your fault."

I take a deep breath and try to reign in my emotions and reply, "I'm not avoiding anything and I know you mean well Tim but I don't want to hear it. I was there I should have been able to do more I..." I take another few deep breaths feeling Chloe squeeze my hand tight as I continue, "...I'm sorry I didn't mean to get angry with you... Can we just move on and get to the truck 'cos I'm kinda beat."

He gives me a sad smile and says, "Sure Max come on. And you don't need to apologise... Ha you have the fiery temper of your Mom you know."

He laughs as we follow him into the back of the garage and Chloe puts her arm around me pulling me more to her.

"So I put the truck on the track and run some diagnostics. If you check the computer Max it's got the full read out..." He gestures to the laptop on the bench and continues, "...I know you will only go over and do your own checks because you're so goddamn furrow. But I did give her a quick once over to give you a head start on some of the problems and got the boys to put her on the lift."

While Tim was talking I was checking out the read out on the laptop and from what I have read so far it isn't gonna be an easy quick fix. Which is a shitter because I know Chloe is going to be upset like she was when I told her it might be something bad.

I turn to Tim about to say something when Chloe asks in a hesitant voice, "It, it's bad isn't it?"

"No it's not bad..." I cut in before Tim can answer and give him a look so he doesn't say anything and he gives me a nod then leaves to the back office, "...It is however just gonna take a little bit longer than I first thought. But it's totally still fixable ok?"

Chloe looks at me with uncertain eyes, "... You can't keep doing everything for me Max and paying for everything as well. You haven't let me pay for anything yet... It's not right Max..." She ends in a whisper.

I sigh, "I'm sorry I have made you feel I don't know uncomfortable. This is just what I do and I don't think of it as anything because I have always done it. Especially with people like Dana and such who I've been paying for forever... and I was also just so happy that I had found someone who I wanted to show everything to..." I trail off with a shrug.

Chloe just looks at me not saying anything for a few moments then takes a breath, "You don't need to spend money on me to do that Max. I want you not your money."

"I know you don't want my money or that I don't need to spend it on you. I do it because I want to and you can't use it when you're dead. It's there to be used and I choose to use it on the people I care about and love..." I see Chloe give me a shy smile, "...You may have also said once or twice that we are going to always be together yeah? So I'm just spending your money too."

Chloe snorts a laugh, " You're such a little shit Max. That's some hella manipulating you just done there. I'm still not happy about it..."

She starts saying but I cut her off, "And that's why I need all the money in the world to try and make the worlds unhappiest girl happy. Because it's gonna be a very very hard, hard job."

Chloe grabs me by the hips and pulls me against her, "You wait until we get out of here. I'm gonna eat that very munchable ass of yours so hard you ain't gonna be sitting down for weeks." She then raises her hand and slaps my ass.

I laugh at her which just makes her narrow her eyes, "Ok ok Chlo..." I start to say with a chuckle when she grabs hold of my ass with both hands and lifts me up and into her, "...Alright I get the idea. Now come on truck."

"Wait! What about the money thing?"

"Hmm... Oh that. Well I'm sorry but it's just the way I am and I'm not changing so you're just gonna have to get used to it." I give her a shit eating grin.

"Max you can't d..." She starts.

But I cut her off, "And you can also buy me breakfast tomorrow and one day this week you can make me dinner. Take it or leave it Chlo your choice."

"I... what?! You want me to cook for you like as in cook food for you?" Chloe asks in disbelief.

I just chuckle at her nervous face and nod, "Yep indeed I do baby. I want you to wine and dine me for the whole evening. It will be you taking me on a date."

I start moving over to the truck as Chloe says, "How the hell am I suppose to be able to compare to the date you gave me Max seriously?"

I turn back to her and reply, "Chloe it's not a competition..."

"Not a fair one." She cuts in grumbling with her arms crossed.

"Ugh, how many times what we do is not a competition ok? We could sit on the floor watching a movie, lay on a blanket and look at the stars, or just do absolutely nothing. Because as long as I'm with you I couldn't careless what we do." It comes out sounding a little more frustrated than I meant it to.

I sigh and mumble, "Sorry." And turn back to the truck.

I feel Chloe wrap her arms round me from behind and nuzzle my neck then hear her mumble into me, "I'm sorry. I have just got to accept things the way you do for me. Because I don't won't you to change what so ever either..." She kisses my neck a few times then continues to say, "...I'm gonna date and romance the shit out of you. You're not gonna know what hit ya."

I snort a laugh at her and tease, "You really are such a romantic aren't you. My heart almost can't take your beautifully spoken words."

Chloe just lets out a big content sigh and squeezes me tighter. I place my hands on her arms and just relax against her. We stay like this for a little longer but I am starting to feel a bit tired so I squeeze her arms and kiss the side of her head.

"Come on Chlo I need to get started."

She loosens her arms and lets me move from her embrace, "Max you don't have to do this now. I can see you're tired."

"I'm fine babe. I just want to make a start..." I see her look at me unbelieving with her arms crossed, "...Alright we won't stay to long. So how about you do me a favour and get me a coffee and whatever you want from the kitchen. There might even be some form of food in the fridge and cupboards if you are hungry."

She gives me a grin and makes her way to the kitchen. I head into the office to have word with Tim about a few things so Chloe doesn't hear. I'm going to see if I can work something out so I can do her truck up for her before her birthday.

"Hey big man." I say sweetly with a smile.

He looks up to me with a grin, "Maax... So what do you want?"

I gasp in mock offence, "Timothy I am offended that the first thing you ask is that I want something."

"Because I know you and I know that look. So what can I help you with?"

"I don't know what you mean... Buuuut I would like to ask a favour?"

He chuckles, "Yeah I thought as much. Come on then hit me with it."

I grin, "Well I was wondering if I could use the shop to do the work on Chloe's truck. I'll do it anytime that doesn't interfere with your work and make sure to keep the place tidy buy and sort out all the bits and ma..."

He laughs cutting me off, "Max Max calm yourself. I don't care about any of that and you are cleaner than any of my workers put together. You know we'll help you out if you need it. But I gotta ask you saw the read out and I know you have had a little look over the truck. It's going to cost a bomb and time to fix everything on it, you could buy a new one for less. So what gives?"

I shrug, "I don't know I just want to fix it for Chloe... and there is something about fixing something bringing it back to life and being even better than it used to be."

He looks at me for a moment then sighs, "I know you won't talk to me or anyone about your Dad and Alex Max but you need to talk about it. You are so much like him you know with wanting to fix the old and making it new again. But you have to know when to let things go and I'm not talking about the truck. You have to accept there was nothing you could do."

I'm not looking at him right now but I know he is me and I'm fighting every erg I have to shout at him or run. But I take a breath and say, "I know what you are saying Tim but I can't accept that it's all I can see... it should have been me if someone was to... not my Dad and certainly not Alex."

He lets out a heavy sigh, "Ok Max I won't say anything more just think about what I said and maybe talk to Chloe or something because it's clear to see you're absolutely head over heels for her and she is for you."

I can't help a small smile, "You could say that."

He laughs loud, "Haha yeah it's written all over your face and neck Max and Chloe's... Ha ahhh anyway help yourself to the shop anytime and I'll keep the truck a space for you to work and if you need extra help or contacts for supplies just say the word ok. When do you want it done by?"

"Thanks big T you're awesome dude and by the weekend I hope."

"Shit Max you don't do anything the easy way do you? You might as well move in you're gonna be here basically twenty four seven." He says amused and then laughs.

I chuckle as I start leaving the room and retort, "Never dude the hard way is the fun way. And I know you love my company."

I hear him laughing as I walk back over to the truck and see Chloe's legs hanging out of the door and see her laying down on the seat.

"Hey baby I hope you're not falling asleep on the job are you?" I tease as I lean through the door.

Chloe snorts a laugh and then opens her eyes looking at me, "I was lead to believe a job meant you got paid."

"Oh so if I pay you you will take my money? I see how it is. Well maybe I'll just pay you to be my own personal assistant to do whatever I want then."

"If it means I can sleep until noon, eat all the food I want and get to have sex and be with you all the time. Then I'm all for it baby." She retorts with a sleazy grin.

"Ha isn't that pretty much what you do now with me hmm?! But you're saying you want an actual wage on top of that as well? Maybe I should higher you at the cafe and you can get paid to eat and drink coffee." I tease.

Chloe sits up and gives me a long hard look for a few seconds then asks a little unsure, "Would you do that?"

"Huh, do what?" I reply confused.

She averts her eyes, "You know... give me a job?"

"Oh..."

I start but Chloe cuts me off, "Forget it, it doesn't matter." And goes to get up.

I move out of her way but take her hand and ask, "No wait. Do you want a job Chlo?"

She shrugs looking away from me but replies quietly, "I haven't done no and who would want me working for them... but I um want to be able to pay for things for you and me to do stuff together and then you won't be the only one doing it. I can pay my own way..." She trails off still not meeting my eye and looking really unsure of herself.

It makes me smile as I instantly reply, "Ok."

Chloe looks to me hesitantly and asks, "Really, do you mean it?"

I give her a kiss and pull back saying, "Yes I mean it."

Chloe wraps her arms around me and lifts me off the floor, "Thank you Max. I won't let you down."

She puts me down and nuzzles into my neck as I chuckle and say, "Ha ok and I know you won't Chlo. I will give you a couple of bits of advice though..." Chloe pulls back to look at me as I continue, "...I would make sure you do as you're told and get on the boss's good side, because she can be a right dragon bitch of a boss."

Chloe grins wide, rubs her nose against mine then kisses me with her eyes still open and looking so happy. When she pulls back she rests her forehead to mine and says, "I think I'll have the boss eating out of the palm of my hand in no time at all. I heard she is a complete push over and has a weakness for blue haired punk loners."

"Yeah something like that." I reply as she leans in to kiss me again and I can't help my huge smile feeling her do the same.

After a little longer we pull back and I take a shuddery breath then lick my lips and say, "Mmm ok erm, I need to make a start and you need to take that Hella immaculate ass of yours somewhere else I can't see it. Because it is to goddamn distracting and I'll never get finished to get you to bed."

Chloe starts giggling and I can see a blush on her cheeks as she gives me a kiss and then turns around to walk away but stops to say, "Yeah you best hurry baby 'cos I have plans for your ass and where I'm gonna be sitting I'll be watching it work. So the longer you take the more plans I'll have." Then she turns round wiggles her ass at me and sashays away, her hips swaying like a pendulum.

I watch her ass biting my bottom lip in a daze until I hear her laughing and say, "Tick tock Max."

I shake my head and just give a breathy, "Jesus..." And prise my eyes from her smirking face.

I have been working on the truck for a few hours now. I took the gear box out to check it over but I gave up on it in the end because it is pretty much fucked. And I'm gonna have to get a few bits for that ordered in 'cos there are a few rusted and corroded parts in it. From the other stuff going on inside the engine and what Tim wrote up for notes on the laptop from the hoist. This is actually going to be a lot bigger undertaking than I was thinking. But I am not going to be beaten by this and I will get it done by the weekend no matter what. It's gonna be a beast of a truck by the time I'm finished.

I let out another yawn and I'm feeling a little tired right now. I look to the clock to see it's nearly 00:30. Tim left about an hour ago and just said to set the alarm and that when I leave. He's used to me locking up but it's still pretty cool he trusts me to do it though.

I look over at Chloe and see her sprawled out on her stomach over the couch in the break room. One arm and leg dangling down to the floor and her Captains hat askew on the side of her head. I can't help a chuckle at her. I did say she could go but she just scowled at me and refused to go anywhere and started sulking that I even suggested such a thing.

I start making my way to her after turning everything off that needs to be and I feel my smile just grow the closer I get seeing her cute sleeping face and hearing her little snores.

I kneel down in front of her, pick up her hat and place it on my head and brush some of her hair behind her ear. I lean down and give her a kiss on the cheek then softly shake her shoulder, "Hey Chlo... Chlo... babe it's time to go..."

Chloe scrunches her face a little and lazily raises her arm patting me then wraps her arm round me and pulls me to her as she murmurs into my chest, "Mmm... baby... I miss you... mmm can we go yet please..."

I chuckle at her absolute cuteness and reply, "Yeah Chlo we can go now."

I pull back to be able to give her a little kiss and see her sleepy blue eyes open slowly then look at me with a smile, "...Hi..." She says in a sweet little voice.

"Hi." I reply with a smile.

I stand up and hold my hand out to her to help her up which she takes. When up she does a big yawn and stretch, scratches her ribs and looks to me with a smile which turns to a grin making me raise my eyebrow asking, "What?"

"Just because you have got the Captains hat on doesn't make you the Captain."

I roll my eyes and tug her hand to follow me as I retort, "Uh huh of course. How could I ever think I could get such a promotion."

"You couldn't because you would have to take me down and we know you can't do that..." I shake my head with a chuckle as she continues, "...But I gotta say you look really good in my hat. I might let you wear my stuff more often." And squeezes my hand.

I squeeze back and put the alarm on then head out of the front door. We start heading to my car as Chloe asks, "Did you get anymore done with my truck?"

"Eh a couple. I took more things apart and cleaned a few more than anything. I've got to order in some stuff from certain people so can't do some of the things yet. But it's good babe don't worry I'll get it sorted."

"Sorry Max you shouldn't have to do it and I can see you're really tired too I'm..."

I open the door, place the hat on her head and cut her off saying, "Babe stop it's happening. Your truck will get fixed and I'm happy to do it. So that's the end of it ok?"

"I, fine ok." She mumbles but with a smile as we get in the car.

As we drive down the road Chloe asks, "Um Max?"

"Hmm, yeah Chlo?" I reply and try to hold back a yawn.

"I... can I stay with you tonight?"

I look over at her hearing the hesitation in her voice to see her not quite meeting my eye. I smile and take her hand, "You're so cute... and yes you can."

I watch her smile grow wide and she squeezes my hand tight, "Hella yes." She says with a fist pump.

We arrive at Blackwell and I park the car up. Chloe starts grabbing all the bags and jumps out of the car as I do the same. I lock up as she comes over to me and takes my hand and we make our way to the girls dorms.

Once in I guide the very excited Chloe up the stairs towards my room as she whisper yells, "This is so cool Max. I get to see into the dark inner sanctum of Max Caulfield."

I can't help laughing at her excitement and shake my head as I stop in front of my room and she starts up again, "Oooohh this is it we are about to enter the mind of Max... What will we find inside? Will there be treasures, will there be a cave of wonders or maybe there's a three eyed unicorn riding a pony..."

I'm laughing louder at the mad woman as I unlock and then open the door and say as we enter, "You are completely crazy Chlo..." I flip the light switch, "...It's just a HOLYJESUSFUCKINGCHRIST!!!"

I jump out of my skin and hear Chloe shriek as we both see Dana sitting on my bed in the dark, well was in the dark with her arms crossed and just scowling at me.

"Jesus Dana you freak!! You scared the crap out of me! What the hell are you doing in my room and sitting in the dark?"

"Maxine fucking Caulfield! Where the fuck have you been? And why in the hell have you not answered your phone?" She growls at me and stands up.

I close the door and turn back to her and yelp a little because she is now right in front of me, "Oh my God Dana! What is the matter with you? Are you trying to give me a heart attack or something Jesus!"

I narrow my eyes at Chloe hearing her snicker as she dumps the bags on the couch and then kicks her boots off and slumps down on my bed.

I turn back to Dana as she retorts, "I don't know are you trying to give me one?!"

I slink past Dana as I ask, "What's up with you?" As I get my phone and charger out of the box and put it on charge.

She turns to me with narrowed eyes, "You Max is what's up with me! Where have you been and why have you not answered your phone?"

"Jesus D' you're worse than my Mom..." I start saying and hear Chloe laughing some more.

Dana turns her attention to Chloe cutting me off, "And you can stop your laughing. Why didn't you answer your phone huh and why have you got a pirate hat on?"

I can't help snickering at Chloe's wide eyed expression as she starts to stutter, "I erm... what? I was you know um..."

"Yeah that's what I thought. And you..." She starts back at me, "...You know you're not aloud to ignore me and have to answer me."

I shake my head, "What?! Not aloud... What is the matter with you, has something happened? Have you been drinking?"

"That's not the point. I thought something happened to you that's what happened Max. You can't just not let me know you are ok. You said you would always tell me if you were going to do something else... I was worried you had done something again..." She ends in a whisper.

When I look at her face her eyes seem a little teary and it makes me feel guilty that she has been worrying. I walk up to her and say, "Dana hey..." She looks to me with her arms crossed, "...I'm sorry I worried you. I didn't mean to I just didn't think... Sorry."

"Yeah well... I thought the worst when I couldn't get a hold of you or Chloe and you didn't come back... I thought I lost you..."

I see a tear roll down her cheek and it really upsets me so I pull her into a hug and say, "Hey D' shh... I am sorry I should have thought. I kinda broke my phone and Chloe's..." She wraps her arms tight around me, "...That's why I never answered you. I then took Chloe to Portland and went to the garage to work on the truck after."

I notice Chloe stand up and move slightly closer to us as she says, "It um wasn't Max's fault it was mine. I may have, kind of dunked us in a lake with our phones. Sooo..."

Dana lifts her head up and drops her arms from me then just grabs hold of Chloe and pulls her into a hug as she says, "I will kick your ass later you weird pirate hat wearer! But for now I'm just glad she's back and ok."

I snort a laugh at Chloe's wide eyes and she has gone as stiff as a board with her arms squeezed to her sides and pleads, "Max help me. Please?"

It just makes me laugh harder and tease, "Haha yeah I'm afraid I can't do that. Once she has a grip on something not to mention a drink in her she gets very cuddly."

Chloe scowls at me then whines, "Maxine... If you loved me you would set me free... Please baby?"

"Yeah calling me that is not gonna get you what you want now is it!" I retort.

She decides to change tactics and gives me the big old puppy dog eyes and pout, "I love you Max. Please help me?"

I roll my eyes at her, "Oh you are just awful. You know that don't you?!"

She just gives me a big ass grin making me groan, "Fiiiine... Hey Dana d'you wanna you know put my girl down?"

"I think she has fallen asleep on me Max." Chloe says looking a little freaked.

But we suddenly hear her snort a laugh then start giggling as she lets Chloe go, who immediately rushes over to me and stands behind me.

"Oohh she's a cuddly one Max. I can see why you do it so much. I might have to borrow her at some points." Dana teases with a snicker.

Chloe wraps her arms around me from behind and says with concern, "Baby I don't wanna. Make her stop it."

I can't help laughing and reply, "Chlo she's joking. Well she better be or I might be kicking her ass."

Dana waves me off with a smirk, "Oh please Max. I know you love me too much to do that..." She chuckles a little then comes over to us and wraps her arms around the both of us, "...Anyway I am seriously glad you're back and ok..."

I feel Chloe shifting against me from behind as she whines, "Maaax... I don't like it."

Dana snorts pulling back and going to the door, "Oh please girl calm ya tits..." She opens the door and continues, "...I only love Max and only as my best friend, family and so by extension you are given the same courtesy. Get used to it Miss Firebrand." She leaves laughing down the corridor.

I chuckle feeling Chloe loosen her death grip a little around me but doesn't let go when I try to move forward to close the door.

I smile and shuffle to the door with Chloe shuffling with me and close the door as she says, "I don't want hugs from anyone else Max just you. I don't like it."

I turn in her arms and wrap mine around her, "She is only messin' with you Chlo..." I give her a peck on the lips, "...And you did kinda sign up for this..."

"Not to get hugs from someone else. I only want yours." Chloe cuts in with a grumble.

I snort a laugh, "Well that's good because I don't want you hugging other people."

Chloe grins at me, "Yeah because I'm all yours and you're?"

"I'm all yours."

"Mmm yeah you are. All mine..." She says in a husky tone then leans in to give me a long hard kiss.

When we pull back Chloe nuzzles into the crook of my neck and hugs me tight. We stay like this for a little longer until I let out a small yawn and she pulls back a bit.

"Come on baby. We should get some sleep." She says sweetly, gives me a peck on the lips then pulls out of the hug.

Chloe starts to unbutton her shirt as I ask, "Do you want something to sleep in? I don't know if it will rea..."

I look at Chloe to see her scowling at me as she slings her shirt to the floor and begins to undo her pants, "We don't need clothes. You are not aloud to wear anything. I want that Hella sexy naked body of yours pressed against mine. So get it out now." Then she quickly sheds her pants and underwear.

I chuckle with a head shake and start taking my top off, but obviously not quite quick enough for Chloe as she comes over to me and begins to undress me herself.

"Haha. I'm sorry was I taking to long for my very impatient nut?"

Chloe smirks at me as she undoes my pants, "Yeah you Hella were. It's been to long since I felt your skin on mine." She then pulls my pants and underwear down.

"Oh is that so. Maybe it wasn't this morning that we were naked together then." I tease.

Chloe pulls the blanket back then turns to me with narrowed eyes and picks me up, "TO. LONG!"

I laugh as she carries me to the bed then kneels to lay me down and I turn on my side. She begins to lay down next to me as she grabs the blanket and pulls it over us then drapes her arm and leg over me, hugging me tight against her.

Chloe lets out a really content sigh and says as she looks into my eyes, "Thank you Max. I've had the best day, well days I have had in so long. All because I found you... I, I don't want to ever lose you. I have never felt anything like I feel with you Max. It's like my whole world has exploded into life."

I smile as I raise my hand and run my fingers through her hair. Chloe makes a humming sound as I say, "I feel the same about you Chlo. You make me feel so alive and so warm. It's something I haven't felt in so long. You fill the cold emptiness I never could."

Chloe squeezes me tighter and leans in giving me the softest most tender kiss making my heart almost stop from how it makes me feel, how all her kisses, touches and just her presence of being with me makes me feel.

We pull back after a while out of breath and rest our foreheads against each others and Chloe says, "I love you Max."

"I love you too Chlo."

She gives my nose then my lips a kiss and rests her forehead to mine again, kisses me once more and closes her eyes. I just lay staring at her face and stroking the back of her head for as long as I can, feeling so content and happy. That's the last thought I have before I drift off to sleep to the sound of Chloe's steady breathing and the warm protective embrace she has around me.


	21. Smack the bitch up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Little chapter to give you this time. And as always I love all the comments you have given this story. It is really appreciated and keeps me going for more :)

"...ax baby... please wake up... please baby..."

"I'm s-sor, sorry... ple... please don-don't... not Al him... ssorry A-A-ALEX..." I shout out and struggle against the person holding me, "...Get OFF ugh OF m-me... FUU-uck..." I growl and struggle even more against them but they just hold me tighter.

"Max Max M-Max... Please baby, please... it's mme, it's Chloe baby... come on Max... Pl-pplease..." I hear someone say into my ear.

No not someone, "Chl-Chlo... Chloe..." I choke out.

"Yeah baby... yeah it's me..." She replies and buries her face into my hair and I hear her sniffle as she holds me tight against her chest.

I can feel myself breathing really heavily and sweating like anything and I am so hot. And all I can hear is his last gurgled breaths and see his lifeless eyes. It makes my stomach churn more and I feel like I'm gonna be sick.

I try to pull out of Chloe's hold but she doesn't let me and holds me back. I huff a little and in a raspy voice say, "Chloe can you let go? I don't feel to good." But get no answer.

"Chloe. Please?!" I ask a little angrier than I meant to.

Chloe loosens her grip on me and I bolt up to my feet but stagger a little feeling a bit unsteady, "Max." She says worried and jumps to her feet and to me.

"I'm fine Chlo." I reply as she tries to hold me again but I need to get some air or something and hold her back, which I hate myself for.

"M-Max... please don't..." She whispers and looks so hurt and I have to look away as I put on some underwear and a t-shirt.

"...Where are you going?"

"Bathroom..." I start.

But Chloe cuts in, "I'll come with you..."

"No..." I cut her off and go to the door, "...Sorry but I need a minute."

I don't wait for a reply and leave feeling like the biggest fucking bitch ever as I make my way to the showers.

When I get in I lean on one of the sinks with my head down. I just try and get my breathing under control with some deep breaths but it doesn't really help. I lift my head up and look at myself in the mirror. My eyes are really red and I have tears falling down my cheeks and I can feel I'm sweating all over. I shut my eyes tight but I can still hear the gun being fired as it rings in my ears, the cries and see all the blood, so much blood, to much...

I open my eyes and it's still there, "FUUUCK... ARRGH!!" I shout out and smack my fist into the mirror.

I recoil slightly and turn around and stagger a bit to the shower feeling so fucking hot and like I might pass out or be sick or both and I can't fucking breathe.

I turn the shower on and place my hands on the wall and let the water wash over me, "You're not there... you're not there... you couldn't..." I mutter over and over as I slump down to the floor in the corner.

I bring my knees up to my chest, wrap my arms around knees and bury my face into them. I can feel myself shaking as I cry quietly and try to get rid of these fucking images that won't go away.

"... Max?" I hear suddenly but don't answer.

"MAX! baby..." I hear again and it's Chloe but again I can't answer her as I feel the water stop on me then she kneels down and wraps her arms round me, "...Fuck Max... what are you doing? You're bleeding." She says with a quiver in her voice.

"... I'm, I'm so-sorry... sorry... sorry..." I choke out shaking my head.

"Hey hey, shh... it's fine baby. It's ok..."

"It's not..." I cut her off, "...It's n-not... it should ha-have been me... I shouldn't be he-here... I want them, them back Chlo... I want them back..." I ramble out choked.

Chloe tightens her arms around me and pulls me into her, "I know you want them back Max... and I know it hurts. But don't say that, please... don’t talk about yourself like that and you deserve to be here Max... I don't want to, to lose y-you... I can't lose you... I can't please baby..." Chloe sobs out into me.

I wrap my arms tight around her, "I'm sorry Chlo... I'm sorry. This is not your shit to deal with... I'm sorry I upset you. Please don't, don't cry. I hate it when you're upset."

Chloe shakes her head against me and pulls me onto her lap, "Don't apologise. It's not your fault at all baby... I just, I want you to talk to me and let me help you. Like you do for me... ‘Cos you have and are helping me so much... Please Max don't push me aw..."

"Well if it isn't the dyke freak of Blackwell..." I suddenly hear the infuriating stuck up tone of Victoria Chase as she cuts Chloe off, "...What's the matter Maxine. It's not enough to parade your dykes around everywhere else. You have to bring your dyke trash home with you!"

I look to her with narrowed eyes, "Fuck you bitch! You say one more word like that about Chloe. I'll ki..." I angrily start saying back and try to stand up but I am cut off and held back.

"Babe ignore the pixie bitch. I don't give a shit about her right now. I'll kick her ass later." Chloe says to me.

I sigh in annoyance, "Fine. But I want to be there."

She gives me a grin and a kiss as Victoria starts up again, "Wow Maxine you're whipped by your own dog. I knew you were one sad little freak, but now you're just pathetic."

I go to say something back when Chloe beats me to it, "Says the weirdo who has come into the shower room and is just standing there staring at the freaks. I mean this is very brave of you Tinkerbell, 'cos I thought you only liked to creep on people while you thought they were asleep."

I can't help a laugh from what Chloe said and Victoria's wide eyes and blush as she stutters, "W-what the fuck ever dykes!" And makes a hasty exit.

Chloe snickers as I chuckle a little. We start to calm down and just hold each other for a little while as Chloe runs her hand over my back and tight with her other arm and kisses my head every now and then.

I hear her sigh after a while then asks, "Can we go back to your room now? 'Cos I am all wet down there but not in the good way you make me."

I snort a laugh, "Yeah ok and you're right it's not the same."

Chloe smiles at me as I stand up and hold my hand out to her. Once up and out of the stall she wraps her arms around me and pulls me in for a tight hug.

I feel her kiss my neck and leave her lips there. I rub her back and ask quietly, "You ok?"

She shakes her head against me, "No..." I go to interrupt feeling bad but she suddenly groans and starts to shuffle and wiggle her hips about, "...Ugh, I've got a major chewing cloth situation going on here. It's so far up my ass that you could probably qualify it as cheating."

I pull my head back a bit and look at her for a few seconds then just burst out laughing, "Oh hahaha... Oh you're just to much Chlo... Haha that was such a disgusting thing to say, but hilarious too. Which makes it so wrong."

Chloe grins looking very proud of that but then she suddenly gets a more serious look, "Yes that may be so Max. But you need to be the Hella best girlfriend ever and pull 'em out."

I scrunch my face a little at her request, "Yeeeah... No! What's up with your own hands?"

Chloe pouts at me and replies almost like I'm stupid to ask, "Max you know my hands can only do one thing and that's take care of you. So get to the delving."

"Jesus Chlo! Delving, really..." Before I can say anymore she turns around and basically presents her ass to me.

I snort a laugh at her bare ass, "Chlo you look like you are trying to floss your crack..."

She looks back to me with narrowed eyes and then whines, "Maaax!" Then jiggles her ass at me and clenches and unclenches her cheeks.

"Hahaha that is like the sexiest look ever baby... Wait a minute..." I pause to move in front of her and look her over to see her squeezed into a very much to small t-shirt and a pair of silky red panties.

I look up to her face with a raised eyebrow and see both of her brows raised with slightly wide eyes, but a little amused smile on her lips as she asks, "Hey baby. What's up?" In the most innocent way.

I snort at her, "Well for one you are wearing one of my favourite sleep tops and look about ready to hulk out of it any second. And you have also managed to squeeze that very fine ass of yours into my panties, but you look like you are trying to eat them." I can't help laughing when I finish.

Chloe narrows her eyes at me and puts her hands on her hips, "I look fuckin' hot bitch! And you just wish you could look as good as me in your own clothes.” But she is trying so hard to keep her smile at bay.

I reign in my laughter to reply, "Oh well yes of course Chlo. How could you look anything but so fucking hot."

Chloe puffs her chest out and grins wide and proud as she says, "Yeah that's right baby... Now it's time to get spelunking." And she turns around flexing her cheeks at me.

"My God woman! Spelunking!"

"Yeah it's when you go cave div..."

"Yes thank you babe I know what spelunking is..." I cut her off with a slight screech making her snicker, "...Fine fine ok. There you go you not quite normal ass bandit..." I pull the panties out and can't help chuckling, "...Haha they barely cover half your ass Chlo. They'll be back spelunking in no time at all."

Chloe giggles and wiggles her ass at me then turns around and picks me up. I wrap my legs around her and give her a kiss then pull back and stare into her eyes, "Thank you Chlo. You really are something special and always know how to make feel so much better... I love you so much." And then nuzzle into her neck and kiss there a few times. She hums in appreciation as she moves to the door, opens it and starts walking down the hallway holding me tight in her arms.

"Mmm... anom anom nom..." Chloe suddenly starts saying as she nuzzles into my neck and begins to basically munch on me.

I snort really loud and shriek with laughter at this and hear her snicker as she says, "Mmmhmm yumma's. You is so tasty I could nom's on you forever. In fact I think I'm gonna." Then carries on munching my neck.

I can't help giggling really loudly still as she barges into my room after fumbling with the handle for a moment. Once in Chloe flips my lamp on then basically chucks me onto the bed, then jumps on top of me straight after.

"Haha... Oh my God you are fucking crazy!"

Chloe places her hands either side of my head and beams down at me as she replies, "Yes Ma'am indeed I am and that's just one of the reasons why you love me so much..." She leans down and kisses me for a few seconds then pulls back to continue, "...Now we need to get you out of these wet clothes and get that Hella sweet naked body of yours back to where it belongs... Against mine baby." She ends with a sleazy grin at me.

I snort a laugh at her and tease, "Mmm nope. I think I'm just gonna stay like this. There has definitely been to much nakedness for you."

I snicker at her as she narrows her eyes and growls, "Never enough for me!! Now get it out." And she is always so cute trying to be all stern and angry with me. But she can never keep it going, with that cute little smile.

I turn my eyes to the side and screw my lips as if in thought then turn back and shake my head, "Hmm... Nah I'm all good. But thanks babe."

Chloe widens her eyes and her mouth hangs open. But she suddenly smiles sweetly at me as she runs her finger down the middle of my chest and coyly says, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours..." I shake my head at her making her huff then start bouncing as she whines, "Maaax... Get ya beautiful boobs out for me." But she can’t help a small chuckle escaping.

I take her hands into mine and lace our fingers together and smirk as I say in a low husky voice, "Make me."

Chloe's eyes light up and I feel her squeeze my hands tight, then she leans down and presses her forehead to mine. She slips her tongue out and runs it over my bottom lip then captures it between her teeth and sucks on it.

I hum pleased as she then bites and tugs my lip making me groan a little and kisses me hard. I let go of her hands and run them up her thighs, to her hips and grip to pull her into me more and hear as she lets out a gasp.

Chloe pulls back from the kiss with a cute little smirk then crosses her arms and takes hold of the hem of her top and begins to lift it up. But she starts to struggle and lets out a few frustrated huffs, then starts bouncing on me and wiggling about trying to get herself free.

"You need a hand there babe?" I ask a little amused as I lean up on my forearms.

She narrows her eyes at me and growls, "I can... do it ugh... myself Max!"

I can't help a small laugh escaping as I watch her struggling and huffing but still obviously needing no help. She has got her arms in such a weird position. One bent inside the top, the other pointing up and out straight and the bottom half of her face covered with the t-shirt.

I just start giggling and see her look down at me with a scowl but whines and bounces on me, "Maaax! Stop it. It's not funny. It's sexy." And there is a laugh in her tone.

Which just makes me laugh even more and I can't help saying with a tease in tone, "Oh why yes baby. Out of all the strips you have done for me this is the one I will forever remember."

Chloe begins bouncing again, "Stop it stop it stop it... It's Hella hot..." She starts saying but then huffs really loudly and slouches and very quietly mumbles, "...Max... I need help..."

I can't help grinning and tease her a little more, "Hmm, what's that Chlo? I couldn't quite hear you."

She narrows her eyes at me and growls, "Fuck you Max! Now do as you're told and get me out of this!"

I chuckle as I reply, "Ya know I could. But this position that you're in right now. All tied up and unable to move. Is a big argument in itself to not help you and just have my way with you."

"Ma-AAX shiiit fuck..." Chloe starts then moans out instead when I run my tongue up to her nipple, slide it around and feel it harden as I take it between my lips and suck.

I continue for a little longer whilst I glide my hands up her back and rake my nails down it. And fuckin' loving the moans Chloe lets out and pushes her chest forward into me.

Yet I stop my play on her, pull my head back and hear her whine as I start saying, "Buuut... I should really do as I'm told, especially by my own girlfriend when she is asking me so nicely for my help. It's just the right thing to do."

"You bitch! What the hell Max! Why would you do that to me?! I hate you." Chloe growls and whines in frustration. But again she tries so hard not to smile.

"Nu uh. I know how much you love me..." I sit up to try to pull the top off, "...You love me so much, that anytime you say you hate me, I see your brow furrow slightly and your mouth frowns like it hurt you to say it. And when you say you love me. Your eyes shine so bright and your voice lightens like you have given me a little piece of your heart... That my gorgeous blue haired Goddess is just a little of how much you love me."

I hear her sigh as I am still trying to get the thing off, "See you may not have said it but you're thinking it right now..."

"Am not..." Chloe cuts in with a mumble.

I chuckle, "Ha! Oh you so are and it's the same look you had at my house. Except now it's so much brighter and open, you don't try and hide it..." I hear her sigh and see the smile she can't hold back, "...And... Oh my fucking God Chloe! What the hell have you done?! Glued yourself in my top! How the hell did you get this on? Jesus!" I screech a little but can't help laughing.

Chloe does a sort of shrug and grumbles, "I am just that awesome to be able to."

"You really are something alright..." I start saying as I pull the top back down, "...Ok stand up and bend over. I need a better angle to pull from."

Chloe snickers as she stands up, "Mmm we getting kinky baby? You going proper spelunking this time?" And proceeds to wave her ass at me.

"Oh dear God Chlo! How can you be so sexy yet so disgusting all at the same time?!" I ask in disbelief and amused as I stand up.

Chloe cackles delighted with herself, "The talents of this girl are endless baby. You are Hella lucky to be in my within my presence."

"Yeeeah... Hella lucky is what I am." I reply trying for sarcasm but not really achieving it.

Chloe turns round to face me, leans in and gives me a sweet little kiss then asks, "So how d'you want me baby?"

I chuckle, "Always on your back, with your legs spread and screaming my name."

I can't help laughing more at Chloe's very wide grin and as she very excitedly says, "Oh hell yeah baby! You and me both. I want to sleep with my head between your legs and drift off to the sweet sweet scent of your pussy."

"I thought it was my ass you wanted to sleep on? Bend forward."

Chloe nods enthusiastically, "Yep indeed I want's both..." She bends over with her arms stretched out in front of her, "...You will lay on your back with your legs wide and I will have my head on your pussy with my hands under your ass..."

I snort a laugh and say cutting her off, "Oh really will you now?!" And start to pull the top up.

"Yeah I will and after a while I will flip you over and sleep on your ass and hold your pussy. So everything gets a go."

"Jesus I'm not a fair ground ride you know...Ugh, shit Chlo has your head swollen or something. How did you get this over it?! Move back while I pull."

Chloe just starts giggling as she moves backwards and I stretch the neck hole over her head. She slips out and then stumbles back on her butt with a, "Oooff..." Then proceeds to carry on giggling and shaking with laughter. I laugh with her as I walk over and hold my hand out to her.

Chloe stops laughing and raises her eyebrow at me and crosses her arms, "Uh ah. Boobs out and panties off Caulfield!"

I roll my eyes at her but with a smile, "I will do this for you since you have been the most amazing girlfriend anyone could ever have."

I place my feet either side of Chloe's hips and watch her give me a dopey grin as she sits up onto her knees and runs her hands up my legs. I feel her slide her hands to my ass and squeeze, then she raises one hand and gives my cheek quite a firm slap.

I bite my lip with a groan and see her give me a proud little smirk, "Let me see you Max..." And drags her nails down the backs of my thighs, "...Do it... I need to feel your body against mine Max... Please..." Then runs her hands back up to my ass gives it a squeeze, hooks her fingers into my underwear and pulls them down. I lift each leg to allow her to take them off and she chucks them aside then nuzzles her head and kisses my thigh as she purrs.

I smile down at her as I lift my top off, sling it to the side then run my fingers through her hair and tilt her head up to me. She looks to me with such a sweet smile and really dopey eyes, then takes my hands and pulls me down to her.

Chloe wraps her arms around me then leans forward and lowers me to the floor. She reaches over and grabs the duvet and pulls it over us as I give her a questioning look she says, "We are gonna have to have a sleepover on the floor 'cos you wet the bed. But don't worry baby I won't tell anybody. It will be our little secret." Then gives me a big ass grin.

I narrow my eyes at her and grumble as she leans down on her forearms either side of my head, "Wet the bed my ass! I'll piss on you if you start sayi..."

"Mmm don't say things like that if you are not gonna go through with it. That would just be cruel baby." Chloe cuts me off sounding almost serious and then sits up a little and starts looking over my body.

I raise my eyebrow at her and go to question this when she leans down and stops me with her lips. She runs her fingers into my hair, grips it tight in her fist, then all of a sudden she starts to kiss me really aggressively.

Chloe begins to bite her way to my neck hard as she grabs my hand and moves it under her underwear to her pussy. She immediately starts grinding on my fingers and bites down hard on my neck.

"F-fuck Chlo..." I groan out.

Chloe raises her head and stares into my eyes with a look I haven't seen in hers before but they also look teary I think to myself as she starts saying, "I love you Max aaahh fuck... I l-love you... Tell mmm... tell me Max GOD... tell me y-you love me ple-please and you won’t ahh hurt y-yourself..." Chloe started to choke up whilst she was talking, well moaning and tears began to fall from her eyes.

I stop my movements against her 'cos I don't quite know what is going on right now and I'm a little freaked. Especially when I feel her place her hand on my scar and cries even more with a sob, "I, please Max, please te-tell me you love me and won’t hurt yourself..."

"Hey hey. I love you Chlo... I love you..." I cut in but Chloe shakes her head at me with a choked sob, then shuffles down me and kisses my scar then lays her head on it.

I can feel Chloe's tears fall as she shakes against me and says so quietly, "You scared me Max... then you left and it scared me... You pushed me away Max. That hurt me... so much... I thought you, you were gonna do something to hurt yourself..." And she is gripping onto me almost painfully.

I can feel a few tears fall hearing the pain in Chloe's voice and more as I start saying, "I'm sorry I pushed you away Chlo. I shouldn't have done that... I freaked I'm sorry. I done what I always do and ran..."

"You're not allowed to do that anymore..." Chloe cuts me off and kisses my scar then lays her head back down again, "...You have me now Max... you have me now... Please don't push me away again. I’m here for you just like everyone else. I’m gonna help you like you help me. We help each other."

"I'm sorry and I won't Chlo. I am just not used to letting someone see me like that or sharing stuff. I run. But I will try so hard for you ok, because I don't want to hurt you. Or push you away because I need you Chlo."

I stroke through Chloe's hair as she says, "Thank you." Then kisses me, lays her head back down and softly runs her finger over my scar.

It feels so weird when she does this 'cos it's kinda numb but not and it stirs all these different emotions and feelings in me. Like pain, hurt and this hollow aching gnawing deep inside me. The ever constant reminder of what happened that day and I fucking hate it.

I have to bite my bottom lip, shut my eyes tight and bring both my arms up and cover my face with them, as my tears fall and memories just flood my mind with images.

I feel Chloe lift her head up and I know she is looking at me. She moves up me more and tries to take my arms away as she says, "Max..." And pulls harder to move my arms away, "...Look at me baby. Don’t hide away like I do."

I shake my head not wanting to look at her. So Chloe just wraps my arms around her and raises her hand to my cheek. She starts to wipe my tears away as she leans down and kisses my lips softly.

Chloe rolls us over onto her back and wraps me up in her arms and gently runs her hand over my back as she speaks into my ear, "Hey it's ok baby. I'm here and I will help you like you help me. I'll get you through Max. Whatever you need me to do. No matter what it is ok... I love you, I love you so much..." And it makes me cry more hearing her soothing words and touch.

I bury my head into the crook of her neck and feel her tighten one arm around me and strokes through my hair with her fingers as she continues to speak softly into my ear...

I slowly open my eyes with a groan hearing Chloe say, "Max... Max wake up quick... It's Hella funny..." As she shakes me.

"Ugh. What is it Chlo?" I grumble and look above me at her grinning face.

I go to ask something else but she covers my mouth with her hand and whispers, "Shh listen Max."

I frown slightly but suddenly hear, "... I AM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS CHASE! I FIND ONE MORE THING WRITTEN ANYWHERE OR HEAR ANOTHER WORD FROM YOU OR YOUR TAG NUT CRONIES. I WILL RIP THAT STICK OUT OF YOUR SAGGY ASS AND BEAT YOU WITH IT!! NOW FUCK OFF!" Dana is shouting on the other side of my door.

Chloe is snickering and looks so happy hearing this and I'm in kind of a daze having just woken up to this as I hear Victoria start, "OH PLEASE BITCH! I WASN'T THE ONE SMASHING THE BATHROOM UP AND CRYING IN THE SHOWER. YOU NEED TO SORT YOUR DIRTY DYKE FREAK OUT BEFORE SHE TUR..." She is abruptly stopped from saying anything else with a loud smack sound.

Then I hear, "YOU BITCH! I'M GONNA HELLA KNOCK THE SHIT OUT OF YOU IF SPEAK ABOUT MAX LIKE THAT AGAIN!!"

It's Rachel and she sounds so angry I think to myself and say to Chloe, "Quick Chlo we need to stop her..."

Chloe looks at me confused at that and as I move from under her, "What! Why? Let her do it."

I pick up my top and shorts and put them on as I hear Victoria snarl, "OH HAHA YOU HAVE GOT IT BAD HAVEN'T YOU. YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET IT FOR THAT AND YOU WON'T GET TO BE WITH THE FREAK ANYM..."

But she gets cut off again and I hear Rachel actually scream as I open the door to see her hit her again and has a look of pure hate.

Victoria slumps to the floor clutching her nose with blood coming down her face and with a muffled snarl, "Ugh you fucking bitch!! You broke my nose! You are so done and gone from here now."

I manage to jump in front of Rachel just before she hits her again and grab her arms, then press her back against the wall. Rachel narrows her eyes at me and tries to pull her arms free but I don't let her and apply more pressure.

"Rachel don't she isn't worth it. Just let it go..." I start saying.

But she cuts me off, "But you didn't hear what she was saying about you and your family. She ca..."

"I did hear some of it. I don't care though because she is a sad insecure jealous bitch who nobody actually likes. Ok so..."

I start but then I get cut off by the bitch Chase, "You need to listen to the slut because you are in so much trouble now. I'm so going to get you kicked out of here for what you done. You're already on thin ice as it is and this wil..."

I let go of Rachel and turn to Victoria not letting her finish, "How will you actually do this then? Because Rachel didn't do anything to you. I hit you."

She gives me a confussed look, "What the fuck are you talking about?!"

I walk up to her as I answer, "Well the way I see it no one who is here saw Rachel do anything..." I look back to the others in the hallway.

They all shake their heads and answer with a, "Nope.", "Saw nothing." Or "We were in my room."

I turn back to Victoria with a smirk, "So it seems you don't actually have any witness's and your fear and intimidation doesn't work for making friends and no boot lickers to back you up... You may think you could still try and say something because you're just that kind of weasel. Yet I will say it was me and with my mirror incident I have a wound... Oh I will also tell Wells about the stuff you keep stealing from my room..."

"You are full of shit and you can't prove it." She cuts in sounding really embarrassed and blush included.

"Haha... Oh you think so do you? Care to test this little theory out Tinkerbell?! But I would ask Dana about whether she know's of the video camera in my room that has caught people stealing my stuff."

Dana laughs, "Oh yeah Max does and you would be so surprised how many people steal her stuff and while she's asleep too. I mean there's this one girl who would come in, go to her wardrobe and take one of her tops out and bury her face into it and just in-hail a big ol' breath of it in and sigh out dreamily. I wanted to post it online, but Max was the one who said it wouldn't be fair on you, even with how you treat her." Dana finishes with a shit eating grin at her.

Chloe just bursts out laughing as I ask the speechless Victoria, "So what's it gonna be Chase? Walk away now and pretend like this whole thing never happened. Or video evidence and you trying to get Wells to believe that I didn't do it. Choose quickly because the clock is ticking here. It's a one time offer."

Victoria staggers a little to her feet and scowls at me as she hisses, "This isn't over bitch!!" And she stalks off towards the showeroom.

I take a deep breath and turn around to see Dana practically bouncing up and down with such an excited grin. Chloe is leaning on my door frame with her arms crossed and a slightly intense look.

I go to say something to her but Rachel starts saying to me, "Thank you Max. You didn't have to do that for me. But I really do appreciate it though. It means a lot that you would that..." She puts her arms around me hesitantly and I notice she is shaking as she continues, "...I don't know what came over me. I've never done anything like that before..."

"I'll give you one fuckin' guess!!" I hear Chloe grumble and look over to her to see she has a really pissed off face as she scowls at me or Rachel I'm not sure.

I pat Rachel's back and pull out of the hug and take a step back. I see her look down as I say, "It's cool Rach and I appreciate you standing up for me. But maybe leave the fighting to the rest of us Sugar Ray and go ice ya hand."

She lets out a small chuckle and she looks up at me with a smile as I hear Chloe basically growl, "Why don't I just leave you two to it! You clearly don't fucking need me here!!"

"Chloe..." I start but she just turns around and slams the door shut, "...For fuck sake." I end with a groan.

"What's the matter with her?" Dana asks.

I sigh, "Ugh, it's just Chloe has got it into her head that you..." I turn to Rachel as I say this, "...Have got this major thing for me. And I have told her that you haven't. Because you don't do you?" I say it in a way that is almost begging her to just tell me no. ‘Cos I don’t want to hear the other word.

I notice her stand up straighter with slightly wide eyes and take a quick glance at Dana then back to me.

She hastily starts saying not looking me in the eye, "NO! I mean no erm, no I haven't. Why erm, does she... You know what it doesn't matter why, because we are just... friends. So yeah anyway I'm gonna go clean my hand up and thanks again Max." Rachel then very quickly makes a hasty exit to her room.

I stand here looking off to where Rachel went with a kind of uneasy feeling until I hear Dana say, "Sooo I'm gonna go do erm, something in my room. Come get me when you're ready for class. Yeah erm, see you soon Maxi."

"What?! Dana what was that?" I ask not wanting to admit what it probably is.

"Ha eh. Sorry Max see you soon. I love you." She then basically runs off.

I shake my head and shout, "You bitch Dana!" After her and she just laughs, waves and bolts into her room.

"Fucking asshole!" I grumble as I open my bedroom door.

I notice Chloe on my bed as I close the door behind me and then she pulls the blanket over her head and basically curls into a ball. I sigh as I pick the cover up, climb onto my bed and pull the cover back over us. I carefully wrap my arm around her and press myself against her back.

I feel Chloe shuffle away from me a little which kinda hurts and pisses me off a little. I suck it down though and just move forward to her and hold her a bit tighter. She does the same thing again, moving away from me and it almost makes me want to laugh at her being like a sulky little child. But I don't and move against her once more but make sure to hold her tighter with my arm and wrap my leg over her too so she can't move away from me.

I hear her let out a big huff as she tries to move but can't. I take a breath and say, "Chloe?" And kiss the back of her neck.

She takes a moment but quietly answers, "... What?"

"Will you turn around please?"

"... No."

I sigh and place a few kisses over her neck then say, "Please Chlo. I miss you and I hate it when you won't look at me. It hurts..."

Chloe shrugs and cuts me off, "I hate it when you two flirt with each other. That hurts me." And I can hear a slight quiver in her voice.

I pull my head back from her and ask in disbelief, "Flirting! You're joking right?"

She shrugs again and answers in a snarky tone, "Leave it to the rest of us Sugar Ray. And your hugging and shit. What else was it?!"

"It was called being nice to a friend who..." I start but am interrupted.

"Friend! Yeah fucking right!! Well why don't you go and check on your so called 'Friend'. I'm sure she's in need of your friendly touches and Hella sweet words of comfort. You don’t won’t to believe me that she wants you." Chloe angrily says back and basically rips herself away from me.

I lean up on my elbow as I say kind of angry, "Are you fucking kidding me right now Chloe?! I can't believe you would say that or even think I would do something like that to you. That really hurts and after you said you trust me. Thanks Chlo. But at least I know how you feel I guess and you don't trust me."

I get up from the bed feeling really fucking hurt and pissed as I grab some clothes to wear. I quickly get changed and gather up my phone, keys and smokes and shove them into my bag.

I go to my door about to leave but pause and look over at Chloe when I hear a sniffle noise and ask, "Chlo?"

She doesn't answer me and pulls the cover over her head. I sigh, "I meant it when I said I would never hurt you... I love you Chloe and I just want to say thank you for what you done for me last... well just thanks. I really hope to see you later... I miss you." I whisper at the end.

Chloe doesn't answer me and just curls in on herself more and I hear a choked sob. I take a deep breath and head out the door feeling like I might cry and really hurt that she wouldn't even look or answer me.

I start heading down the hallway not really paying attention until I hear, "MAX... WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?" Dana shouts after me.

I don't answer and carry on but I don't get far as I am grabbed by my hand and pulled to a stop. I turn around to face Dana and ask, "What? I need a smoke." And cross my arms as I turn my head away.

Dana places her hands either side of my face, "Hey. What's the matter Max? Has something happened?"

As I reply I notice Rachel come up to us, "It's nothing I just need a smoke is all. So can you let me go."

"Err no I can't. Not until you tell me the truth. And where's Chloe?"

I groan, "Jesus it doesn't matter Mother..." I start retorting and Dana scowls at me, "...Look if your ready to come now then come. If not then I'm going."

"You are such an ass sometimes! But yes I am ready, nearly, give me one minute." Dana replies sheepishly.

I roll my eyes, "Well I'll meet you outside th..."

"No you won't..." Dana cuts in and grabs my hand, "...You can wait like a good little girl. Riiiight here..." She finishes by placing me against the wall outside her room.

I cross my arms with my leg bent and foot pressed against the wall as I grumble, "Yes Mommy dearest whatever you say!"

Dana pats my head then grabs my cheeks and coo's, "Awww who's a good little girl. If you behave yourself until playtime I'll buy you an ice cream."

I bat her hands away and grumble, "Piss off and hurry your ass up!"

She laughs happily to herself and darts into her room to grab or do whatever she needs to do. I get my phone out and start setting it up.

Until I hear, "... Max?" Quietly from Rachel.

I look over to the side, "Hmm... Oh sorry. What's up Rach?" Having kind of forgot she was here.

She smiles and starts saying, "It's cool nothing to apologise for... Are you um, ok Max?"

"Yep I'm completely ok."

Rachel gives me a skeptical look but asks instead, "So... where's Chloe?" And she looks away after.

I look at her for a moment then turn away with a sigh, "She is in my room still." I end with a shrug and carry on with my phone.

"... Oh..." She says unsure then starts asking, "...Is she not gonna um, come for a smo..."

"Nope..." I cut in and glance at her.

"Hmm..." Rachel hums and looks I dunno almost guilty.

I sigh and change the subject, "So how did yours two's chill night go then?"

Rachel chuckles, "Oh you are Hella lucky you weren't here. Dana went into hissy fit rage diva mode. I thought her head was actually gonna wobble off her neck it was shaking so much." She dissolves into more laughter when she finishes.

I chuckle a little too until Dana comes out and asks, "What are you both laughing at?"

"Oh nothing bobble head." I answer with a head wobble.

Dana gives me a weird look, "Bobble?! What's bobble head?"

Rachel and I just start laughing making her roll her eyes, "Fine fine whatever. Come on I want a smoke."

"Sure D'. You still got some left from what I gave you?" I question with an eyebrow raised and a smirk as we make our way down the stairs.

When we get to the bottom Dana whirls around on me, "Oh yes Maxine I forgot about that you little shit! I still owe you an ass kicking for that..." I slide past Dana as she carries on and I walk to the exit, "...It took me for fucking ever to find everything. And with your stupid cryptic text's you sent me I wanted to wring your neck! Your lucky you still have a room left especially when you wouldn't answer me." She looks at me with narrowed eyes as we start making our way up the stairs and across the front of campus to the parking lot.

I snort a laugh and tease as I slip my phone into my pocket, "Yeeeah I couldn't help myself and don't worry I won't post the freakout of you anywhere I..."

I'm stopped from saying anything more when Rachel grabs my arm and screeches, "You what?! You recorded that?"

I look at Rachel's wide eyes and answer a little unsure, "I, well yeah. I knew Dana would have gone into my room to search for the stuff. And I wanted to get her back from the last time she done it to me and capture her freak-out. A little like you are doing now."

"Shit fuck..." Rachel says and looks horrified.

I glance at Dana and she's not looking at me. I get a joint out, spark it up and look between the two of them then ask, "What's the matter with you two? Did you fuck in my bed or something and now it's caught on film?"

Dana screws her face up looking really disgusted and it makes me chuckle as she answers, "Hell no we didn't fuck!"

I go to say something but Rachel does kinda start freaking, "Oh my God this is so Hella bad. Shit shit fuck!"

I raise my eyebrow at her and pass her the joint which she takes and begins to take some massive pulls. So I get out another one and spark that up take a couple of pulls, "Sooo... what the hell happened in my room then if you didn't fuck?"

"Well Rachel sai..." Dana starts.

But Rachel cuts in with a shriek, "NO! Nothing happened did it Dana?" She looks at her with a scowl.

"No nothing." Dana says but looks a little amused.

I pass her the joint and say, "Fine Dana will tell me anyway. But if for some unknown reason she manages to keep her mouth shut. Which we both know she won't because we know how easily stuff falls out of it..."

"HEY!! I'm not that bad." Dana cuts in with an offended look.

I snicker and state, "Aww it's cool D' it's sweet really 'cos you don't even know you are doing it..." She scowls at me and mumbles as I continue, "...But I will just watch what was recorded. So I will see for myself just what happened and whether or not you two finally rutted like a couple of wild dogs."

"Maxine stop saying that. We have not and never will have sex. So get that out of your dirty little mind." Dana says incredulously.

"Well thanks Dana! You don't need to sound so Hella disgusted." Rachel grumbles.

"Haha oh wow. Dana you are fucking hilarious to whind up I love it. And also I think we need to get you laid."

She waves me off retorting, "Yeah and you need help because you are definitely a sex addict."

We start heading back to the front of campus as I tease, "And you're just jealous that I've had more sex in the past few days than you have in the past year."

Dana pushes my shoulder and grumbles as Rachel and me laugh, "Fuck you it hasn't been that long."

I go to say something when I hear, "MAX..." And look over to see Chloe getting up from sitting on the edge of the fountain.

Before I get a chance to say or do anything Chloe basically barrels into me, hugs me so tight and nuzzles into my neck as she starts rambling, "I'm sorry Max. I'm a a bitch and I hurt you, don't hate, hate me... I'm so-sorry I said those things to you... I love you M-Max and I'm scared ‘cos I’ve never felt like this before. But I love you, I love you so much... Please don't leave m-me..." I can feel a few of her tears on my skin and hear her sniffle into me as she grips me tight against her.

I stroke through her hair and hold her tight with my other arm and start saying, "Whoa hey Chlo. It's ok, it's ok... I'm not mad, I was upset sure and you can’t be like that it hurts...”

“I know and I’m sorry. I’m gonna try, be stronger and be so much better I promise. I never want to hurt you and you’re special Max.”

”I know you will ‘cos you can do anything...” I feel Chloe nod against me and whisper ‘I can do anything’ And it makes me smile, “...And I could never hate you Chlo, ever... and I love you too and I'm not going to leave you, you know this..." But I suddenly get cut off.

"Wait wait wait... wait! Hold the fuck on a second..." The disbelieving tone of Dana starts shrieking and shaking her head, "...Love, love... LOVE!! What the hell have I missed here?!"

I look over to Dana and see her wide eyed and completely bewildered as she stares between Chloe and myself. She suddenly makes this loud squeal sound and points at us, "OH MY GOD! I can totally remember now. Last night you, you Chloe fucking Price said you loved Max while I was hugging you didn't you? Oh wow this is so amazing."

Chloe lifts her head a little to look at her with a slight scowl, "I did not like your hugs! You keep your arms to yourself. You are not allowed to hug me. Only my baby kitten is allowed to touch me."

"Oh please pirate bitch! You're ok, but Max is much more cuddly if I need a hug."

"Hey! I am Hella huggable creepy girl who sits in the dark. And Max only gives me the best hugs because she is my baby first mate and loves her Captain."

Dana rolls her eyes about to say something when Rachel starts, "I have to erm, leave. Yes go. I have to go do something... hmm see you later..."

She kinda just stands there looking between Chloe and myself biting her bottom lip for a few seconds. Then turns around and basically runs through the front doors to the school.

I knit my eyebrows together in confusion and a little worried what that was about. Because she looked like she might cry or something and she has been acting a little weird. I'll see if I can talk to her later about it I think to myself as I hear the bell ring.

I feel Chloe wrap her arms tighter around me and nuzzle into my neck as Dana says, "Come on Maxi we should get going."

"Sure just give me a sec..." I start and she nods as I give Chloe a kiss on the side of her head, "...Babe you kinda have to let go now."

She shakes her head against me and mumbles, "No! I don't wanna."

I chuckle a little as I run my fingers through her hair then tilt her head back a bit to look into her eyes, "I know you don't wanna but you gotta..." She shakes her head again and closes her eyes, "...It's only for a few hours and maybe after classes you can come and watch us at practice if you want?"

Chloe opens her eyes, her sad eyes and shrugs. I can't help a smile and hold her tighter, "How about you be the best girlfriend ever and bring food for lunch time..."

"Hmph. What so now I'm your bitch?" Chloe cuts in with a huff but there is a small smile starting to form.

I nod with a smirk, "Mhmm yeah you are my bitch baby and you know this..." And watch her grin grow wide as she rubs up and down my back, "...I will also sweeten the deal by allowing you to take my car and my credit card to get whatever you want." I lean in and give her a kiss and feel her smile against my lips and hear her hum.

"Oh Jesus hurry the hell up you two! It's actually painfull." Dana interupts with a groan.

I narrow my eyes at her about to retort but Chloe says instead, "Ignore the cheerleader baby she's just jealous..."

"Oh please as if. You're worse than a couple of rabbits on heat." Dana cuts in and waves us off.

I roll my eyes at her as Chloe says sadly, "So I will meet you here at lunch time then I guess?" She ends with a shrug.

I give her a peck on the lips, "It'll be fine Chlo. You can text me whenever you want and it has either $50 or $100 credit on it I can't remember, so it will last. And after practice we can go to the coffee shop and see about getting you accustomed to the place if you still want too? And food too."

Chloe nods as Dana teases, "Are you saying I have to work with little Miss Firebrand now? She better not burn the place down."

"Oh shut it and go do some cheers Princess Ra Ra." Chloe retorts with a grin.

I snort a laugh, "Now now children. You will play nice together or neither of you will get your pocket money."

They both laugh as Dana states, "Oh please Maxine. I haven't payed for anything in forever and I know you will still give me my money. I also assume the same goes for Chloe too. So your threats have no power here."

I narrow my eyes at her which just makes her laugh as Chloe basically agrees, "Yeah she's my little ol' sugar Momma aren't you baby?" And gives me a shit eating grin.

I roll my eyes and retort as they both proceed to snicker at me, "Yeah we'll see just how long it lasts. And I've decided I don't like you two when you are together." But I can't help a small laugh with them.

Once we calm down Dana says, "Right come on Max we are already late."

"Alright fine Mother..." I snicker at Dana's scowl and turn back to Chloe, "...Ok baby I really have to go now."

"Ok..." Chloe whispers then leans in and gives me this almost desperate kiss as she squeezes me so tight against her.

When we pull back I say a little breathless, "Mmm ok erm... haha you really need to let me go now. Because I might just eat you alive right here right now mmm..." I give her a few more kisses on her grinning lips and reluctantly pull her arms back from me.

Chloe looks at me with the biggest sad eyes and smile as she says, "Then stay here and do that instead. It will be so much more fun and you won't leave me."

I give her a smile as I root through my bag, "It's ok. Only a few hours and I'll show you just how much I missed you." I run my fingers down the side of her face, neck and chest.

I feel Chloe shiver as she bites her lip and takes a deep breath. I hand her my keys and wallet then take her phone from her back pocket. I see her raise her eyebrow at me as I take her hand and place her thumb on the the button to open it. I quickly type in my number and that in the contacts and hand it back to her.

I watch as her face lights up and she says, "Mmm first mate sugar Momma. Yeah that's right baby."

"Yes ok just use the name sparingly..." I start and Chloe just grins, "...Oh my card number is 6513 ok. And the car is running low on gas so it will need to be filled if you use it for cruising about. Just don't get a load of tickets."

"Pfft what do you take me for..." Chloe starts waving me off, "...But fine I won't take her past 200..."

"Hmm maybe I should take my keys back..." I tease and start reaching for them.

Chloe snatches her hand away, "No way first mate your Captain has got this."

"Uh huh... Ok well I will see you later then Chlo..." Before I get to finish she grabs me round the waist and presses her lips to mine.

We continue the kiss until Dana starts grumbling, "Oh dear God you two! You would think you were never gonna see each other again."

We pull back and Chloe scowls at her and grumbles, "Fuck off!" But can’t help her grin forming.

She turns back to me as I lick my lips and in a little daze say, "Mmm yeah um... never really gonna get used to that..." Chloe gives me a huge grin but then it drops when I start pulling away and take a few steps back, "...Please don't give me that look Chlo. I will see you soon alright?"

"... Yeah ok sorry..." She says sadly looking down then puts her hands in her pants pockets and looks back up as she scuffs her boot over the floor and continues, "...I love you Max..."

I give her a smile, "I love you too Chlo..." I reluctantly turn around and walk up the stairs with Dana and as we open the doors I turn back and say, "...You be good and not a scratch or I'll kick your butt."

Chloe chuckles a little and replies, "I'm not making any promises and the butt kicking sounds like fun to me."

"Yeah you would think that..." I reply with a chuckle, "...Ok you have to go you are to distracting." I wave slightly and smile.

Chloe gives me a sad smile back and brings her shoulders up as she basically shrinks in on herself and she just stands there watching me go. I turn away and walk through the doors and feel, I don't know like I just want to bolt out of the building.

I get knocked from my thoughts by my phone going off. I take it from my pocket and can't help my smile growing wide as I read the message.

CHLOE: I miss you already.

I start chuckling when a picture message comes through of Chloe giving me the sad face. Dana turns to me with her eyebrow raised asking, "What's funny?"

"Hmm... Oh nothing."

She rolls her eyes but with a smile, "You two are gonna be so goddamned unbearable. I think I might not see you for a few months."

"Nah you'd miss me to much."

"You are lucky I would because no one else would put up with you." She teases and puts her arm around my shoulders...


	22. It hurts to look at you

I'm sitting in Musical Theatre waiting for Mr Sinclair with Dana, Juliet, Kate, Trevor, Hayden, Rachel and the rest of class. Hmm speaking of Rachel, she is acting really weird with me now after she ran off earlier and it's making me feel kinda uneasy. The way she keeps glancing at me when she thinks I don't know and quickly looks away pretending to be doing something when I look to her.

Ugh, I have been trying to tell myself and deny it but I know everyone is right. That she does feel something for me and she probably has for a while now. Yet I didn't want to admit it. I kept telling myself it was just how she is, all flirty and touchy feely. I was sorta hoping it would come to nothing and it was what I said and she just wanted sex. But it obviously hasn't and it's kinda coming to a head since I've got with Chloe. She seems all over the place, especially with what happened this morning between her and Chase and the freaking out then running off. I have never seen her like this before and it's making everything a little awkward, not just between us but Chloe and myself too.

I don't want to lose Rachel as a friend because she is cool and a really kind and caring friend to have. But I can see that Chloe is really struggling with it and it's actually freaking her out and she is trying to hide it. ‘Cos she isn’t like that when I’m friendly with someone else. I mean look at me and Dana we are always hugging or something but she has never questioned this only Rachel. And with how Chloe can be kinda insecure in a scared way, with losing someone again, which I totally understand I haven’t ever let anyone in since my crap happened. But she is scared to also lose somebody through betrayal, especially after letting me in and opening herself up to me. She hasn’t done that with anyone before. I mean I would do nothing to hurt her and I have said this to her so many times and she says she trusts me. But I can see she is kinda lying, but it's like she is lying to herself. Because she wants to believe it and has convinced herself she does. And she doesn’t want to hurt me I know that...

"Oh Hahaha... You are so funny Trevor..." I suddenly get knocked from my rambling thoughts by the sound of Dana giggling loudly, as she sways herself side to side and pushes his chest gently, lingering her hand for longer than normal.

I can't help snorting a laugh at her being so obvious, yet unable to admit to herself that she likes him. She looks to me with a light blush as she asks, "What are you laughing at?"

I chuckle at her and with an underlined tease I reply, "Hmm? Oooh nothing. Just thinking how hilarious Trevor is." And I give her arm a gentle push at the end.

I hear Juliet and Rachel snicker as Dana narrows her eyes at me a little and her blush is full blown now as she pokes me in the side and whispers a hiss at me, "I will destroy you Maxine! You little shit!" Then she proceeds to poke me some more.

"Haha stop it you fucker..." I shriek a little and squirm as she tickles me and she always was so good at finding my ticklish spots.

Dana snickers as I try to bat her hand away and states, "Keep it shut or I am gonna make you regret it."

I grab her hand and can't help my mouth, "But it's so fun to tease and get you riled up."

She rolls her eyes but with a smile as I let her hand go and start taking my shirt off, "Jesus is it just me or is it hot in here?" I stand up and sling my shirt on the back of my chair.

"It is a little warm in here today Max, yes." Kate agrees with me.

I grin, "Phew. At least I know I'm not gonna start having an early menopause or something..." She chuckles a little embarrassed with a head shake.

I go to continue when a couple of messages go off on my phone but before I can reach to my back pocket it is whipped out. I quickly turn around to the shit eating grin of Dana and I basically growl, "Get your hands off asshole..." And I lurch forward to try and grab it back.

I can hear the others laugh as Dana jumps out of the way and starts teasing, "Haha aww but it's sooo fun to get you all riled up! Hmm who could it be I wonder?! Ooooh look it's Chloe and pic's too." She holds her arm up as I reach up to get it making her laugh.

I shrug, "Meh you can't get into my phone anyway you don't know the password for this one. And your thumb ID won't work either."

I give her a shiteating grin at her narrowed eyes and as she whines, "But Maaax! That is such bull. Tell me it."

I snort a laugh, "Yeah I'm gonna go with no on that one. Now give." I hold out my hand to her.

She shoves my phone in my hand and grumbles, "Fine I didn't want to see your dirty nudes anyway." Then sulks back to her seat.

I snicker at her as I go to my bag and bend over to get some chewy out. I suddenly feel Dana lift the top of my vest up and it makes me jump a little and pull her hand away.

I raise my eyebrow at her and ask bemused, "Can I help you with something?"

"What the fuck have you been doing? Rolling around in some bramble bushes." She replies with a weird look.

"Bramble bushes! What?"

"Your back, it's covered in scratches. And then there's the bruises and bite marks on your neck. You look like you have been attacked by some wild beast."

Before I can answer Kate says, "You should really get a tetanus shot Max. You don't know what kind of diseases wild animals carry. What kind of animal was it?"

Everyone just sort of stares at her, which makes her shift in her seat until Juliet says rather loudly, "Well Katie it has bright blue hair and it's name is Chloe!"

Kate looks confused for a moment but everyone just bursts out laughing as Kate goes bright red and says, "Oh wow..." Which makes everyone laugh more.

"Haha Yeah Max I didn't want to say. But at least if we ever need Chloe's dental records we can just use you as a reference." Trevor teases with a dopey grin.

"Oh ha ha ha. Laugh it up guys. You're just jealous I've got the hottest girl around..." I start saying but get cut off.

"Um excuse me Maxine, but how dare you! I think what you meant to say was second hottest. Wasn't it?" Dana says incredulously and pouts with her arms crossed.

I sit down in my seat next to her as I reply, "You wish and stop calling me Maxine! Don't think I haven't noticed."

"Whatever Maxine. I know you love me." She says and sticks her tongue out at me still sulking.

I roll my eyes at her and look to my phone. I open one of the picture messages first and it is of Chloe and me. I'm laying on top of Chloe with my face pressed to her cheek and she is facing the camera with a little smile, as she holds me with one arm and I have mine around her. I can't help my huge smile as I look at this photo and how cute and also happy she looks in it. And even though I'm asleep I have a small smile and a content look about me.

I instantly set it as my wallpaper and begin to read the texts Chloe has sent me.

CHLOE: I miss you baby. Do you miss me? Probably not you got all them others to be with.

CHLOE: I'm sorry again Max about this morning. I hate how I am and I'm gonna do better. I promise baby.

Reading that message makes me have this uneasy feeling bubble up inside me. I try and ignore that and carry on with the other couple of texts I have.

CHLOE: I wish you could stay with me or I was there with you. Which is so sad 'cos I can't stand that place. But I would put up with it for you.

CHLOE: I don't like it when you're not here. I feel alone without you Max. <3 :{ <3\. See you have even got me doing shitty goddamn Emoji's!! I hate it!

I can't help chuckling at that and picturing her pissed off face at sending an emoji to me. She probably gagged or something as she done it.

MAX: I'm sorry Chlo. Only a little longer until lunch and I might even share my food with you.

MAX: And of course I miss you Chlo. Don't ever think otherwise. Oh and thank you for the Emoji's. I always knew you were a big ol' sap. You love it really don't you.

"Good morning class and blah blah blah. Now that the pleasantries are out of the way lets get right to it..." Mr Sinclair announces as he basically floats into class in his usual flamboyant fashion, "...We have a lot to get through and not a lot of time to do it. And what is the most exciting bit of news you will have for a long time is the votes are in and counted for the film or original idea for a film choice to turn into a musical..." I switch off from him not really very interested in that and carry on with looking through my texts instead as another comes through.

CHLOE: I know but it's still time I can't be with you. It's not fair and yes I'm sulking, but you're not here, so there's nothing you can do about it.

It makes me chuckle imagining her face all stroppy with a full on pout.

CHLOE: I'm definitely kidnapping you like I said. It's the least I can do for you. You deserve the best and the best is me and only me!

Dana leans into me and whispers which is still like a normal person talking, "Hmph, they didn't choose my idea of zombies in love. I mean who wouldn't want to see that?"

I turn my head to her with my eyebrow raised, "I know right! Who wouldn't want to see a musical about a load of dead half eaten people gettin' it on. And the only words that come out of their mouths would be. Arrgh, ugh and grrr. What is the world coming to." I tease and hear Juliet, Trevor and Hayden laugh.

Dana scowls at me which just makes me snicker as I go back to my phone as another text comes through.

CHLOE: Well what d'you lot want for eats then? Now I seem to be the slave in this relationship!

I snort a laugh at that as I start typing out a reply.

MAX: But baby you are my slave now. You're my bitch remember.

CHLOE: Am not! Well maybe. But only yours no one else's! Now do as you are told and tell me what you want!

MAX: Ha you are so cute Chlo. But ok. We will have something like rolls, burgers, fries that sort of thing please baby. Thank you.

CHLOE: Yeah yeah whatever I know I'm awesome. And you will be making it up to me later.

CHLOE: So what are you wearing?

I snort a laugh as I read that and start to write back but pause and decide to change what I was gonna say.

MAX: You know what I'm wearing. Why d'you ask?

It doesn't take long before I get a reply and I can practically see her narrowed eyes and hear the growl she no doubt done.

CHLOE: You bitch! At least give me something Maxine. Don't be so selfish it's sexy time. Now tell me how wet you are and how hella good it feels to touch yourself thinking about me.

I laugh out loud when I finish reading that but suddenly feel Dana poke me in the side. I look to her and she nudges her head towards the teacher.

I turn to him as he says dramatically, "Well it seems Miss Caulfield finds Stella's idea of doing a reworked version of Dangerous Minds rather amusing. Would you care to explain what it is that makes you laugh so?"

He leans back on the edge of his desk with his eyebrow raised and an amused smirk. It makes me shift a little in my seat and let out a nervous laugh as I see everyone grinning or chuckling at me.

"Well I um..." I start lamely and hear Dana snort a laugh at me so I turn to her with narrowed eyes and grumble, "...Shut it..." Which just makes her snicker as I turn back to Mr Sinclair and continue, "...Ahem it's definitely not a funny thing Sir. I think it lends itself to a really good concept, to put our own take or even life experiences and music to it. Everyone has had one or more things happen in their life and the people in it that have helped shape who they are as a person."

He chuckles a little and says with a slight tease but sincerely too, "You are very lucky you're incredibly smart Max and a quick thinker. But maybe pay more attention to what's going on in class if you will. Rather than daydreaming about what is happening out of it. Imagine just how intelligent you would be then." Which makes everyone laugh.

I roll my eyes and cross my arms but can't help a smile as he stands up and continues to everyone, "This is actually a very good idea that Max put forward with the concept. It is so much better than your halfhearted idea of a rework of the film Blue is the warmest colour. With more lesbians and to add strippers and vampires..." Everyone laughs at this and I can't help chuckling too as he shakes his head amused at me then carries on, "...But to actually introduce your own life experiences into the production is a very nice touch. So for the rest of class I want you all to come up with three things or more or less and the people that have shaped you into the person you are today. It doesn't matter if you think other people think they are not important. It matters what is important and the most significant to you. Then tomorrow we will go through them and start coming up with music and begin to sort out the roles for everyone. whether you're going to be doing the acting, backing music or backstage. Also before I forget has anybody seen where Mr Graham, Miss Chase or Miss Wagner and Mr Prescott are today?"

Everyone sorta gives a halfhearted shrug and a, "No..."

Until Kate raises her hand, "Yes Sir. Warren has gone to the dentist and said he should be back before the end of class. And..." She pauses as she glances over at Rachel and myself then back to the teacher, "...V-Victoria has gone to the um, hospital with Courtney Sir."

"Hmm... Ok very well. Right get started we have a lot to get sorted out."

Everyone starts chatting and splitting off into their usual groups. I notice Rachel from the corner of my eye next to me just staring down and she looks kinda sad and upset. It makes me feel a little sorry for her and a little guilty but I don't really know why. I don't know maybe it's because she stuck up for me or the fact she has these feelings for me, but knows I don't feel the same way and she's embarrassed to talk to me now.

I decide to try and break this awkward atmosphere between us. So I turn to her and ask, "Hey Rach. How's the hand doing?"

She jolts a little to my voice and doesn't really look at me, "Hmm... Oh it's ok. Thanks." And she goes back to not really looking at anything.

I sigh a little and ask instead, "So you got any ideas for the things and people that influenced you?"

Rachel shrugs, "Maybe."

"Oh yeah. What like?" I ask with a smile and try to get her talking more.

"I don't know. I was thinking..." She starts then my phone beeps and I see her look to it, then into my eyes, but turns her head away as she continues, "...Ugh, it doesn't matter. You don't want to hear this." She ends with a slight huff.

I let out a more frustrated sigh and say, "Rach I'm really trying here and I'm sorry ok. Please talk to me? You would always talk to me about anything..."

"You want me to talk?! Fine I'll talk to you. I look at you and it hurts ok. And I hate it because I can't help how, how I feel Max about y..." Rachel starts to basically shout to the whole room as she stood up, then abruptly stops as she stares at me with really watery eyes, then looks around at everyone else.

I see everyone staring at us as Rachel just turns around and runs out of the room. I stand up and shout, "RACH..."

I'm about to go after her when Dana grabs my hand as she says, "Max leave her, she needs some time. I'll go talk to her ok?"

"I... Ok fine. Just, just tell her I didn't mean to upset her and I'm sorry."

Dana smiles at me and squeezes my hand, "It'll be ok Max and you haven't done anything wrong."

I sit back down and ask, "Is it gonna be ok though?! Because I'm going to have to tell Chloe and she is gonna be so pissed. She has already been so upset and angry..."

"Can I give you a piece of advice..." Dana cuts in as she stands up, "...Don't tell Chloe anything, not yet anyway..."

But I don't let her finish, "How the hell is that good advise? Seriously Dana! I can't and I won't lie to Chloe. She would never forgive me. I would never forgive me. She already thinks I'm flirting with Rachel or Rachel me. That's why she wasn't there first thing and why she was upset waiting at the fountain. And Chloe is so scared already that I'm gonna run off with Rachel or do something with her. She knows how Rach feels or whatever it is she has."

"I never said it was good advise. But I still wouldn't say anything yet. Maybe let Rachel do it. And you're not lying to her. It's only lying if she directly asks you."

I give her an incredulous look, "That's some warped reasoning there Dana. And I still don't think I can do that. It's not fair on Chloe. I also know I wouldn't be able to keep my shit together if Chloe asked or said something to me. She would know I was hiding things from her."

Dana sighs and asks, "Just please Max not yet and let me see what I can do first... Please for me?"

"That is some shitty fucking thing to ask Dana and so not cool..." I start but she cuts in.

"So you will then?"

"I'm not promising anything and I'm not gonna lie... But I won't say anything today. If Chloe doesn't ask or bring it up." I reply feeling really uneasy and already have a feeling of guilt inside me.

Dana bends down and gives me a hug and a kiss as she says, "Thank you Max and I love you."

I wave her off and cross my arms with a grumble, "Yeah whatever. But I suggest you hurry 'cos times a wasting."

She gives me a grin, turns away and goes over to Mr Sinclair, then heads out of the classroom after. I let out an irritated huff and I start getting this churning in my stomach as I get a text on my phone and turn it over to see it's Chloe.

I hesitate when I go to open it up but I shove that feeling down and take a breath then open it. It's a picture of Chloe. She is laying down on her side, holding a photo of me (that I think she stole from my wall in my room) next to her head with her lips puckered towards me. She has written 'This will have to do until I get the real thing back'. It makes me smile as I look over the picture and how sweet she is.

I suddenly jump a little when I get flanked on both sides by Juliet and Kate. Juliet lets out a chuckle as she says, "You looked miles away Max..." She peers down at my phone and coo's, "... Aww that's so cute. I didn't think Chloe could be so sweet. She always had a kinda scowl and seemed a little angry and pissed off whenever I saw her."

"I did always feel a little scared by her. I know that is very very wrong. Because I don't really know her and you should never judge a book by it's cover. She just never seemed very um, approachable. Sorry." Kate says a little unsure and not really looking at me.

I click it off as I answer, "Ha you don't need to apologise Kate. And yeah she likes to portray herself as being all hardcore and a badass. As she constantly loves to tell me. But she is really anything but that. Chloe is probably the most kind and loving person you could ever meet and would do anything for you. Haha don't tell her I said that though, because she won't stop whining about me ruining her street cred."

They both chuckle at that and I hear another text come through and Juliet comments at the background picture as she noses at it, "Aww you two are so cute together and you both look so happy."

"Yeah it's really nice to see you happy Max. You haven't really stopped smiling all morning. Well until Rachel um..." Kate trails off with a shrug.

"Yeah. What the hell was that about Max? She looked about ready to cry." Juliet asks with an underlined excitement.

"Always the reporter hey Jules?!" I tease slightly.

"Mhmm of course Max. Where there's people there's a story to be had. And with what happened this morning in the dorm, then before when Rachel shouted and run out of class. There is definitely a story there. So come on what's going on?"

I roll my eyes at her with a groan, "Ugh... If you won't to know then you will have to ask Rachel Juliet. It's not for me to say."

"Max you never give me anything and always keep yourself closed. You would be the worst person to interview. Well if you ever let me that is." Juliet whinges.

I snicker at her pouting face as Kate says, "That's not a bad thing that Max doesn't talk about her personal things or anybody else's Juliet. It is why people will talk to her about what they feel knowing she won't just go and tell everybody else. Max is a wonderful friend to have because of it."

I turn to Kate with a grin, "Now see Katie that is why you are such an incredible friend to have. You see nothing but the good in everything and everyone. If only we could bottle the essence of you. The world and the people in it would be so much brighter for it."

Kate blushes as she lets out an embarrassed chuckle, "Well um thank you Max. That's very kind of you to say."

I can't help a chuckle at her being all awkward and hear Juliet join in too. As we start to calm down Warren comes barrelling into class and then over to us and slumps down in the seat next to Kate.

I look to him and he is all sweaty, red cheeked and panting. I raise my eyebrow at him and ask amused, "You ok there Warren? You look like you have been tugging the eel or something."

He looks to me with a lopsided grin like his face is having a mild stroke and dopey eyes as he then does this girlie giggle and answers, "Hehehe geeeaah... I afe ma hoof uat..." Then proceeds to giggle some more and dribbles a bit down himself which just makes him laugh harder.

We all start laughing at him and Juliet asks, "Haha are you high right now Warren?"

He shakes his head but answers, "Mmhmm... eeeaah... ooofs sass gong... gong ahay." And lazily spins his finger around in the air.

We laugh a little more and he then starts to snuggle his head on Kate's shoulder. She goes completely rigid with wide eyes and blushes bright red. It makes Juliet and myself laugh even more at her and her absolute awkwardness.

When we all settle down, we start to discuss the play and topics we could use and the influences through our lives. Well the three of us do. Warren kinda just carries on dribbling on himself and speaking incoherently. Which is really funny...

It's nearly the end of class and lunch time as Dana and Rachel come back into class. I can see that Rachel has been crying with her really red and puffy eyes as they come over to us. It makes me feel sad to see her like this and bad that I am the cause of it in a way.

I give her a tentative smile as Dana sits on the floor in front of me and places her arm on my thigh and rests her head on my lap. Rachel sits next to Dana but a little behind and further away from me as we all kinda go into an awkward silence for a little while.

Dana groans a little after a while and lifts her head from my lap where she was laying it and turns to me with a slight scowl, "Max you keep vibrating and it's really uncomfortable for me."

"Oh I'm sorry your Highness that your big ass head isn't comfortable enough laying on my lap. Let me see what I can do to ease your tender royal skin." I tease sarcastically and get a laugh from everyone as Dana scowls harder at me.

I take my phone from my pocket and hold my thumb on the button to open it, but then Dana quickly swipes it out of my hand making me screech a little, "Hey! Get ya hands off. What is with you and my phone? If I kept stealing yours I wouldn't hear the end of it."

Dana just ignores me as she turns around and sits back between my legs a little and starts going through my phone.

I roll my eyes as I grumble, "Asshole." And rest my chin on top of her head and my arms on her shoulders.

I notice Rachel look up at me and she has a small smile. I give her a smile back and go to say something when Dana asks, "Max this is so not fair. This phone is so much better than mine and bigger. Why didn't you get me one as well?"

"Erm, I don't know, maybe it's because I just recently brought you you're new phone. And maybe the fact there is nothing wrong with it."

Dana turns her head back to me with a pout and a frown, "That is not the point Max..." She starts but I just smirk at her making her scowl, cross her arms and continue with a grumble, "...Fine! I will just break my phone and you will have to buy me a new one."

I snatch my phone back and state, "You will do no such thing!"

"I will and there is nothing you can do to stop me." She retorts as the bell rings for lunch.

I roll my eyes at her as she stands up and so do I. We gather our stuff as Mr Sinclair says, "Don't forget that over the next few days we will be running through everything and picking out some of the rolls that everyone will be doing. So I suggest you all start thinking what it is you would like to be doing. But remember we will be voting on the roles for who will be the best fit after a few acting scenes."

Everyone gives a murmur of acknowledgement as we leave the class room.

I turn to Kate and Juliet to ask, "Hey, are you joining us for lunch today?"

"I am going to walk Warren back to the boys dorms and grab my books from my room first. But I will join you after if that's ok?" Kate replies.

I look to Warren and his goofy grin then back to Kate and reply amused, "Ha yeah he looks about ready to flake out. Alright Kate we'll see you soon." She gives me a little smile and wave then leaves with Warren.

"Yeah I'm gonna come with you. I know how much you love my company and would probably cry if I wasn't there." Juliet says.

"Ya know that's so true. When you're not there it's like there is this dark empty void and life just isn't worth going on with." I tease and chuckle as Juliet gasps and pushes my shoulder, but does laugh herself.

Dana slings her arm over my shoulder as we walk down the hallway and Rachel asks, "Is Chloe meeting you for lunch Max?"

I take a glance over to her next to Dana and she gives me a little smile and looks forward. I smile back at her trying and reply, "Yeah she is. She's supposed to be bringing food. Well that's if she didn't eat it all before we get there." That actually gets a small laugh out of her as we walk through the exit.

As soon as we get outside I see Chloe standing off to the side and leaning against a tree. I think she must have been home because she is wearing a pair of grey skinny ripped jeans, black chucks, a white top with a triple skull motif on it, under a maroon flannel shirt and has a black beanie on. Actually when I look closer I realise it's the beanie I got for her.

It makes me smile as she turns her head our way and gives an almost shy little smile, then bends down and picks up a big brown bag. We make our way over to her as she starts walking to us.

I go to say something but Dana beats me to it, "I hope you have lots of food for me in there? I'm absolutely starving."

Chloe narrows her eyes at her a little, "Not until you ask me nicely and even then I still might not have anything for you!"

Dana scoffs, "Oh please. Now gimme." Then drops her arm from around me and grabs the bag.

"You keep ya dirty mits off my grub. Or you are liable to loose some fingers." Chloe says seriously.

Dana just waves her off and starts rummaging through the bag, "I promise nothing. If you snooze you lose." And starts walking towards the tree with Rachel and Juliet.

Chloe scowls at her as she walks off but quickly turns back to me when I take her hand and looks to me with a smile. She leans down and presses her lips to mine for a few seconds then pulls back, wraps her arms tight around me and nuzzles into the crook of my neck.

I wrap my arms around her shoulders as she lets out a really content sigh and murmurs, "Mmm, I missed you baby... It's so boring and lonely without you with me now."

I squeeze her a little tighter and reply, "Yeah it is and I missed you too Chlo."

Chloe hums and kisses my neck, then lifts me off the floor and starts walking over to the others. I can't help a giggle escape and wrap my legs around her waist.

She lowers us to the floor then leans back against the tree and I manoeuvre myself around to sit sideways on her lap. I reach over, grab the bag of food and start pulling the bits out, as Chloe nuzzles her head on my cheek and rubs my side up and down.

"Are we gonna have to put up with this all the time now when we eat? Because I don't think I will be able to keep my food down." Dana says as she wrinkles her nose up looking between Chloe and myself.

"Oh shush. This is nothing. You haven't seen Chloe when she eats an ice cream with me about." I retort making Dana roll her eyes at me.

Chloe giggles and bounces a little, "Mmm, yeah that was really awesome. I wants it again..." She nibbles my neck a little then continues, "...But Max wouldn't let me rub it all over her sexy naked body and lick it off. Hella unfair!" She ends with a pout at me.

Dana starts choking on her mouthful of food, making us all laugh as she sputters and coughs. She tries to catch her breath to start saying, "Oh my ugh... fucking God! Ehh, I don't want to know that. Don't you..." She points at Chloe, "...Ever eat an ice cream near me. You are not allowed!"

Chloe just cackles absolutely delighted with Dana's horrified threat and expression. Juliet bursts out laughing and it even gets Rachel laughing a little too. Which is a good thing I think to myself and there doesn't seem to be any awkwardness at the moment.

I hand Chloe a burger and some fries which she takes eagerly and immediately starts to devour. I can't help chuckling a little at her and give her a kiss on her salty lips and she hums happily against them.

I pause about to eat and pass the food bag over to Juliet and say, "Here, there is some more bits in there if you want something."

She accepts it and replies with a smile, "Thanks Max. I appreciate it."

"No problem."

I go to take a bite of my burger but hear Chloe clear her throat quite loudly. I look to her and see her pouting at me, so I ask, "What's the matter?"

"You gave my food away. I'm gonna be starvin' now." She answers and gives me an even bigger pout.

I raise my eyebrow at her and tease, "Really!? Then please pray tell what this is." I point to her massive burger and fries.

She scoffs at me, "Oh please. That is just a snack. But fine, I see how it is. I'm on rations now." But she is trying not to smile.

"You can have it back if you want Chloe." Juliet offers amused.

Before Chloe can answer I put my hand over her mouth and reply, "No no. You're good Jules. Chloe would eat everyone's here if she had the chance. She doesn't have a filter when it comes to food."

Juliet chuckles and carries on eating her food as Chloe grumbles, "You better make it up to me later."

I roll my eyes at her and lean in to give her a hard kiss then move to her ear and say in a husky voice, "Your First Mate will report for duty and be ready to satisfy her Captains every command. But only I f she is a very good Captain." Then bite and tug her ear lobe.

I feel Chloe shudder and hear her let out a groan. I pull back as she watches me with lidded eyes, a blush and biting her bottom lip. I smirk at her as I turn back and go to start eating when I see the other three staring at me.

I raise my eyebrow at them and ask innocently, "What's up?"

Juliet chuckles with a head shake and goes back to eating. Dana looks completely disgusted, so a usual look for her. Rachel looks upset as she looks away with a mixture of hurt and a little anger. It makes me feel slightly guilty, but also not too. Because I'm not or more specifically won't stop being like I am with Chloe.

I give off an internal groan feeling really annoyed and guilty for something I shouldn't have to feel guilty about. I go back to eat my food as does everyone else and we chat together.

Chloe finishes her food off quite quickly and gives me a kiss on the cheek. But then I notice her wayward hand creep forward to my fries. I snort a laugh and can't help being amused by her constantly trying to steal my food.

I quickly whip my fries away from her making her bounce and whine out, "Maaaax! Stop it, come on. You will give it to me anyway. So just give me 'em back! I’m gonna waste away here." I can see her trying so hard to keep a straight face but kinda failing.

"That may be so..." I start and see Chloe grin at me as she moves her hand forward, but I take it and continue with a tease in tone, "...But I think you need to learn some restraint with those very naughty hands of yours. And you need to tell me how much more you want me than my food. 'Cos I'm starting to think you only want me for my food."

Chloe frowns at me but stops trying to move her hand and places it on my thigh instead. She wraps her other arm around me to pull me against her.

She kisses my cheek then says so sweetly, "You mean everything to me Max. I would give up food, anything, all I have. But I would never give you up... Ever."

God I will never get used to her when she talks like that to me, about me and the way she looks at me. It makes me feel so good about myself and feel Chloe's fingers lightly caress over my back. She is smiling and looking at me so lovingly that I can't help but lean in and kiss her deeply for a few long moments.

When I pull back and move the fries toward Chloe I hear Juliet ask, "Are they always like this?"

"No they're worse! It's sickening." Rachel huffs.

I see Dana nudge her with her elbow and mutter something to her making Rachel cross her arms and say, "Sorry. I suppose it's sweet."

I turn my head away from her when I feel Chloe place a kiss on my neck. I smile at her and take a couple of fries, then bring them up to her mouth which she eagerly takes.

Chloe hums happily, "Mmm yeah. I knew you loved me."

"I always will." I reply instantly and watch Chloe smile wide and feel her hold me tighter as I continue to feed her...

Chloe, well we polish off my food she fed me as well when I told she had to or she wouldn’t get anymore. But she really seemed to enjoy me telling her to do it. With her excited little grin and kisses of appreciation. It was so cute.

Chloe lets out a content sigh then kisses my cheek, "Max what's your favourite food?"

I look to her quizzically, "Hmm... Um, I don't know really. Maybe Chinese or spaghetti and meatballs. Why d'you ask?"

She shrugs not really looking at me, "Just wanted to. Just wondering is all. I mean no reason."

I raise my eyebrow at her and reply, "Oook then. A little random but I guess it's not that out there. What's your favourite thing to eat?"

Chloe gives me the biggest grin and says so happy with herself, "You." And dives to my neck.

I snort a laugh and squirm a little on her as she bites and sucks my neck. But then Dana pushes us and groans, "Oh my God stop it! At least let my food go down first."

Chloe pulls her head back and points her finger at her as she retorts, "You shush prude! You're Hella lucky I'm not eating what is really my absolute favourite thing to eat. And I'll give you one guess." She now points her finger between my legs.

I grab her hand and shriek a little, "Chloe. Jesus!" Which just makes her snicker.

Dana screws her face in complete disgust as Juliet says, "You two really are so weird and disgusting together. But it really does suit you both."

I give her a smile as Chloe wraps her arms around me and pulls me against her as she replies happily, "Mhmm yeah. We are made for each other and Max is my beautiful little kitty cat. Aren't you baby?" She then nuzzles my hair as she purrs.

I turn my head to her, "Less of the little. But yeah we are and yeah I am." I reply and lean into her for a kiss.

Chloe hums against my lips and we kiss for a little longer. When we pull apart she turns her head to the side to face the others. I hear as she takes a couple of deep breaths and tightens her arms around me.

I'm wondering what the matter is when she suddenly says awkwardly, "I um, want to, ya know... Say sorry... For, for being a moody dick this morning..." She lets out a groan of embarrassment and annoyance, "...And ugh, I'm sorry Rach for being a Hella bitch to you lately... And accusing you of shit you haven't done... I was scared that you were Hella in love with Max and I would lose her and I can't lose her... She is the first person I've loved and makes me feel so alive..." She takes a really big breath then continues, "...So yeah. There it is everyone. Chloe fucking Price apologises! Remember this day 'cos it probably won't happen again." She then buries her head in the crook of my neck, breathes me in and squeezes me tight against her.

I sit here kinda stunned as doe the others. I really wasn't expecting her to say any of that, let alone apologise for anything and I don't think the other two did either. I see Rachel look to me and I narrow my eyes at her as she pleads and mouths 'please don't' then looks away from me.

It makes me feel really bad and guilty that Chloe is saying sorry for being insecure and worried about something that is actually true. But she thinks it's in her own mind and is blaming herself like it's her fault.

I start shifting uncomfortably and feel this uneasy churn in my stomach. I think Chloe notices because she pulls back a little and asks, "Hey baby. Are you ok?"

I nod and reply slightly high pitched, "Mhm, yep I'm good."

Chloe knits her eyebrows together at me, "Ok... You would tell me if you weren't, wouldn't you?"

I just nod and lean forward to press my lips against hers. Chloe makes a little satisfied hum sound and places her hand on my cheek and strokes her thumb over it.

When we pull back Chloe rests her forehead to mine and smiles at me sweetly, "Mmm I love your lips. They is sooo tasty. I have missed them." She leans in giving me a few more kisses.

I pull back from the kiss and smile at her as she looks to me with a really dopey grin and her soft beautiful blue eyes and asks, "Am I still allowed to come and watch you practice today?"

"Of course you are Chlo."

Chloe grins wide as she does a little fist pump and says with excitement, "Hella yes."

"Haha you are so adorable Chloe Price. I might even let you play one of my guitars. But only if you are very good."

She nods happily as she replies, "Mmm hell yeah! I'ma Rock Star baby. I'm gonna thrash this joint." She then gives me the horns with her tongue out.

I can't help laughing at her as Dana asks, "Can you even play the guitar?"

Chloe turns to her and states, "I can do anything. I'm awesome!"

"So that's a no then." Dana retorts smugly.

I see Chloe narrow her eyes at her and growls, "AWESOME!"

Dana snickers at her which makes Chloe huff and tighten her arms around me as she says, "Whatever! Max believes in me. Don't you baby?"

"Yeah of course I do Chlo. You can do anything." I reply sincerely and watch her eyes light up as she leans in and kisses me all soft and tender looking into my eyes.

But the moment is ruined when we hear Dana make gagging noises next to us. I groan with an eye roll at her and go to say something but Chloe says instead, "You shut it, because I am being Hella nice and restrained right now and not banging Max's brains out! And being fucked within an inch of my life."

Dana opens her mouth to reply when we hear a loud gasp and, "Oh my goodness!"

We all turn to look over and see Kate standing there completely scarlet, with wide eyes and Warren stands next to her not really knowing where to look.

I let a nervous laugh out, "Ha erm, hey Kate... And Warren. I thought you were going back to your room?"

"I wuss honna. Fut fart naaa." He replies or tries to and gives a grin and a shrug as they both sit down.

I can't help laughing at him as do the others and Chloe asks, "What the fuck was that?!"

"Haha Warren went to the dentist and I think he had a tooth or teeth out. Something like that anyway." I answer.

"I hag niggles hang anal sugarry."

Chloe snickers, "Haha anal sugary. So you like the old ass play then?! And here I thought you fancied Max." She continues to snicker when she finishes.

I watch Warren turn bright red as the others chuckle, well apart from Kate. She is almost as red as Warren is.

I turn my head to Chloe and lean close as I tease her quietly, "Ya know. I only know for sure of one person here that really enjoys the old ass play. In fact she fucking loves it!"

I watch in amusement as Chloe's eyes widen and her cheeks flush, "Max shush!" She whisper yells at me.

I snicker at her and lean in for a kiss as Dana's phone goes off. Chloe smiles against my lips, then pulls back to nuzzle into my neck and squeeze me in her arms.

"Hey Momma C. How's it going..." I hear Dana start saying, "...Yeah I'm good thanks. Well apart from being made sick from Max's little love fest..." I push her shoulder at the comment, "...Haha yeah she is. It's disgusting. Mhmm... I think I prefer the moods myself. Ha I know right, but you'll see..." I roll my eyes at her, but then poke Chloe's side hearing her chuckle, "...Uh huh... Oh yeah 'cos she got a new one... Really she hasn't? Wow... Don't worry Mom I'll kick her butt for ya and drag her there myself... Hahaha yeah ok... Love you too... Ok we'll see you soon. Bye..." And then she hangs up.

I raise my eyebrow as I ask, "Well what did Mom want? And how come she didn't want to talk to me?"

Dana looks at me with a shrug, "Hmm... Oh she just wanted to speak to her favourite daughter is all." Then smirks as she turns away.

I huff and nudge her with my foot, "You wish. But what did she want?"

Dana snickers, "Keep your shirt on Max jeez... But she wanted to know why she couldn't get hold of you. I can't believe you haven't given Mom your number! No wonder she loves me the most..." I narrow my eyes at her which just makes her laugh, "...Ha don't be jealous Maxi. You're a close second... Oh and you need to sort out shifts for next week, from Wednesday to Monday."

I give her a confused look, "What. Why?"

"Because we are going up to see and stay with Mom. That's why."

I feel Chloe tighten her arms around me as I reply, "Ugh, why can't Mom just come down here instead. It would be so much easier..."

"Don't be an ass Max! That's where she lives and she misses us." Dana cuts in with a slightly angry tone.

"Then you go up there and stay. I can't stand that place!" I reply with a groan and feel Chloe kiss my neck and lightly caress my back with her fingers.

Dana sighs and takes my hand, "Max you're coming even if I have to knock you out and hog tie you. So deal with it!"

"Fine whatever! But if she is staying at that fucking house and not one of the others. Then I'm driving straight back and you can make your own way home." I reply in annoyance and turn away with a huff.

Dana squeezes my hand, "She's not Max ok?"

I squeeze back, "Ok..." She gives me a smile and I give her an unsure smile back then continue, "...Oh and knock me out and hog tie me! Really Dana?! You know you can't take me. You have tried for years and it has never happened." Dana rolls her eyes at me but with a smile.

Everyone goes back to talking after my little outburst and I am really grateful that I have such cool friends. Not many people would put up with the girl who keeps having angry outbursts. But they just accept it as part of who I am and what I've been through and don't judge me for it.

I give a sigh and say, "I'm gonna go for a smoke. I'll be back."

Chloe holds on to me as she asks quietly and kinda unsure, "Can I come with you?"

I look to her face and she has a smile but it seems sad. I place my hand on her cheek and she leans into it as I reply, "Sure Chlo." Chloe turns her head and kisses my palm and smiles a little brighter.

I stand up, grab my bag and try to pull my hand away from Dana's but she grips tighter and says, "You be good..." I raise my eyebrow at her and she just smiles, "...And send people your number."

I roll my eyes at her and tease, "Yes Mother."

She lets my hand go as Chloe takes my other one and we start to walk away and Dana says, "Love you Max."

I look back and reply, "Yeah... Love you too."

I turn back and Chloe and I carry on walking forward. She drops my hand and puts her arm round my shoulder, pulls me to her and kisses my head, lips lingering.

We walk to the corner near to where the stairs are for the dorms and sit down on the grass together. Chloe sits with her legs crossed and picks at the grass not looking at me and she seems tense and is uncharacteristically quiet, which has me a little worried.

I open my bag and take a joint from my pack and spark it up. I take a couple of pulls and pass it to Chloe. She takes it with a small smile but doesn't quite meet my eye.

I take my phone from my pocket and start typing Dana and Mom's contact information in and hear Chloe take a deep breath then ask, "So um... When are you and Dana going to Seattle?"

I look to her face as she takes a big pull of the joint and gives me a smile. But I can see she is trying to act like she isn't sad about it. I get why she seems off now because she thinks I'm leaving her.

So I place my phone back in my bag and move myself so I'm sitting in front of her and take her free hand, "Hey Chlo. Look at me... please?"

Chloe looks up at me albeit hesitantly and I say, "Either Wednesday evening or Thursday morning next week. WE are going." I emphasize the we part with a smile.

But Chloe doesn't get it as she replies with a quiet, "... Ok. You should be with your mom she will need you..." And looks back down.

So I say it again and emphasize even stronger, "So WE are going to have to pack enough for a few days and WE will be driving up in my car. WE will also need some smokes for the road and WE will need plenty of snacks for the journey, with how incredibly hungry WE will all get."

Chloe huffs a bit, "Yeah alright Max I get it! You're both gonna need stuff when you go." And takes a big pull of the joint then passes it to me.

I stub the joint out and straddle Chloe's lap. Then I take her beanie off her head and place it on mine. She looks at me with a little smile at this.

I put my hand on her jaw to turn her head back to face me, "No Chloe. You need to hear what I'm saying. WE are going to need all that stuff. Because WE are going away..." I lean in and kiss her for a few seconds and pull back with my eyebrow raised.

Chloe looks at me with her eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she scans over my face. She rests on my eyes and looks between the two of them a few times.

I watch as her eyebrows start to slowly raise and her eyes widen as she suddenly comes to the realisation of what I was saying and I can't help slightly teasing, "And theeere it is... Are we understanding now?"

Chloe nods slowly as the most happy and beautiful smile breaks out over her face. I can't help a small laugh as she carries on nodding, just doing it faster, with the same expression.

"Sooo does this mean you want to come with us?" I ask but I'm sure I already know the answer.

Chloe reaches up and places her hand on the back of my head, "Hella yes Max." And brings me down to her for a kiss.

We continue to kiss, which starts to get more and more intense with bites and moans, our hands gripping and scratching as we're both panting a little.

I feel Chloe move one of her hands under my top, to my breast and starts to squeeze, making my breath hitch and grip her hair tight and hear her groan.

Chloe pulls from the kiss a little and rasps, "Max..." I open my eyes and see the pleading look she is giving me and hear the desperation when she continues, "...I need you... Please Max."

I groan with what she said and when she squeezes me hard, "Mmm fuck yeah... I need you too Chlo... Come on." I reply with desire and go to stand up but Chloe stops me.

She squeezes my breast hard and in a husky and kinda needy tone says, "No. Here." Then slips her hand under my bra and tweaks my nipple, as she bites her bottom lip and pleads me with her eyes.

I can't help feeling really turned on by her saying that and glance over my shoulder to see if there are any people close by. But seeing no one near. I turn back and smirk as I run my hand down the side of Chloe's face and we stare into each others eyes. I continue to the button of her pants and pop it open then undo the zip.

"Shit Max. You make me so fucking wet and so fuckin' turned on." She says in such a hot seductive voice.

I undo my button to my pants and take her hand in mine and place my forehead against hers, "Mmm... let me show you just how you make me feel." And slide her hand into my underwear.

I immediately bite my bottom lip as I feel Chloe press her fingers into my pussy and hear the moan she lets out as she starts moving them against my clit. I slip my hand past her pants and underwear and moan out myself when I feel how wet she is against my fingers.

"Ah ye, yeah wow... Oh wow... that's it Max mmm..." Chloe moans out then clamps down on her lip as I apply more pressure to her clit and move a little faster on it.

We suddenly hear the bell go and I feel her freeze her movements on me. So I say in a stern tone as I stare into her eyes, "Do not stop. Keep mmm, going... Fuck me, come on Chlo... I need you..." And grind a little on her fingers making her moan as she takes a glance at some people making there way to class.

I bite my bottom lip to stop a moan escaping and scrape my nails along her scalp. I hear her let out a louder moan as her eyes roll back a little and squeezes my breast hard, as I apply more pressure on her clit and tease her entrance with my other finger.

I grip her hair tight and say with a demanding tone, "Chloe? Don't look away from me..." She snaps her eyes back to me and starts panting, "...Good girl yeeah, mmm..." I moan out and glance over to check no one is near before I place my forehead to hers.

Chloe licks my lips then bites hard on my bottom lip making me groan but then moan when she pushes two fingers into me with force. I watch as she grins opened mouthed at that which soon turns to a wide 'O' and a really erotic sounding, "UuoOAAHH..." When I push two of my fingers into her and I can't help smirking at her.

Chloe starts fucking me hard as she gives my nipple one last tweak, then slides her hand across my back and down, under my pants and underwear to my ass.

"Mmm ahhh... Fuck yes... I lo-love you fuckin' mmm fuckin' me... GOD yeah inside me... SH-it you're soo go, good..." I moan out, then crash my lips into hers and we clash tongues completely breathless but unwilling to part.

She starts squeezing and digging her nails into my ass and moans into my mouth louder. Especially when I begin to curl my fingers to hit her g-spot everytime I push into her.

Chloe pulls back from the kiss groaning and moaning, "OOoohh... Fuck Max fuuuck... YES TH-thAT's it yeeeah... that's it... juST, just LIKE that baby..." Chloe starts to really moan out in pleasure and her face contorts in pure ecstasy as she slips another finger into me, making me want to scream out, so I move to her neck and bite down into her skin and begin to suck.

"Shit MAX... D-DOn't stop, don't EVER stOP... Ahh ju-just want you, God yeah to fu-uck me for, forever mmm... YES MAX YES..." Chloe starts shouting but I can hear her trying to keep it under control as I circle her clit with my thumb and move in and out of her as fast and hard as I can in this position, "...YEAH OOOHH BABY FUCK I'M I'M AH AH AH GON-GONNA..." She starts shaking and I feel her tighten on my fingers.

I kiss her neck then bring my head up and place it against her forehead as she thrusts another finger into me and basically fucks me with her hand, "OOHH fuu-UCK ME Chlo... GOD you'RE SOO incre-incre, FUCK I'M GONNA CUM..." I start saying loudly as I begin to tremble.

Chloe smiles so wide, with such a proud look as she moans out and cums, "HA OH YES HA AHHH YEEEAH FUUCK MAAAAX..." Making me cum with her as both our bodies rock and shake together.

We both start to slow our movements down to a stop and I carefully pull out of her as Chloe takes her hand from my ass cheek, which she was gripping so tight. But she doesn't remove her fingers from me. She wraps her other arm around me and brings me down to the floor with her as she starts nuzzling my hair, kissing my head and makes little humming sounds as she does.

I can't help chuckling at her and turn my head to kiss her cheek and look down at her as she says with excitement, "Wow baby, just wow... Haha ahhh yeah... We are so fuckin' doing that again and I mean like a lot hehehe... Oh man that was just amazeballs and such a huge turn on and Adrenalin rush mmm yeeeah..." She finishes by kissing me all over my face, rubbing our noses together and nuzzling her head on mine.

I giggle and squirm on her at her affection, "Hahaha... You are so fuckin' cute Chloe. You beautiful weirdo."

Chloe giggles and finally pulls her fingers out of me, just to put them in her mouth, then sucks and licks them clean as she hums happily to herself. She pops the last one out with a big sated smile, "Mmmm... Yumma's that tastes sooo good. I want's to spread it on toast and have it everyday for breakfast mmm... Oh oh or on a cake instead of butter cream and just use yours yeeah..." She trails off with a huge toothy grin at me.

I snort a laugh and run my fingers through her hair, then lightly run them over the side of her face as I say, "You are so perfect Chlo. You really do make it so easy to love you and I do so much."

Chloe smiles brightly at me, "Mhmm. Of course you do, how could you not. Because I am absolutely awesome aren't I? But I love you more though."

"Ha yeah you are and so modest too." I tease.

Chloe opens her mouth to say something when someone else says, "Ahem... Shouldn't you be in class. The bell went a while ago. So I sugge... Oh hey Max."

I look over at the person well security guard, "Oh hey Darren. How's it going?"

"Not to bad. Oh Carla says thanks for those tickets. You scored me some serious brownie points there. So cheers for that." He says with a grin as I sit up from Chloe.

"Yeah no problem dude. I told you not to doubt me." I tease.

He rolls his eyes playfully, "Yeah yeah whatever man... Uh anyway I was coming over really to warn that the head dick of security will be on shift change soon. So you should probably take the little love sesh you got going on somewhere his not. You know what an ass he can be and I'll get shit for it."

"Ugh Boogie Nights Mr porntastic tash. His such an ass..." I grin down at Chloe when I hear her snicker then look back to Darren, "...Ok dude and cheers. Catch you later."

"Haha nice... Alright Max see you." He replies and heads off towards the school building.

I do my button up as I say, "Come on baby..." I stand up and pull Chloe with me and continue, "...We should get going before the dick Madsen... Oh my God! Why am I such a slow idiot sometimes."

Chloe finishes doing her pants up and looks to me with her eyebrow raised and asks a little amused, "Why are you an idiot?"

"Well I'm just totally slagging off your stepdad. Sorry I kinda didn't realise. That's so not cool."

"Oh please I can't stand that prick! It’s why I never want to be at home. So continue to call him what you want and the more often the better..." Chloe replies with a slightly pissed tone as she grits her teeth a little and it makes me wonder why she is so tense and off about him, "...But I am so gonna use the Mr porntastic tash haha... Ugh, anyway you need to get back to class. Especially before the stepdick gets here. He will give you an even harder time if I'm with you and chew me out. I really don't want him ruining my awesome mood." She ends with a shrug and looks away.

I look at Chloe for a second and it makes me sad that she obviously doesn't get on with him, I mean I can kinda see why 'cos he is an immense asshole. I'll see if I can find out what the matter is when she is maybe more up to it.

So I say instead, "You want me to go back to class then?" I give a pout at the end.

Chloe looks to me with an incredulous expression, "What! Of course I don't. But you still have to go to class you shouldn’t miss it fo..."

"So it's settled then. You will come back to my room and also if you want to join me in the shower, you are more than welcome. I mean unless you have better things to do." I cut in with a big grin at her.

Chloe looks at me with a sexy smirk as she grabs the front of my top and pulls me against her and in a husky tone says, "Mmm you want round two baby... Can't get enough of me can you?!"

"No I most definitely can't get enough... Mmm and who know's maybe there will be round nine, ten. Lets see just how long you can last." I tease at the end.

Chloe growls at me, kisses me hard and pulls back, "I'm gonna kick your ass so many times. That you're going to be begging me to stop. And you will be my bitch baby."

I snicker at her which makes her narrow her eyes at me, "Mhmm you may try babe. But I'm afraid like you said earlier I am gonna fuck you within an inch of your life."

Chloe can't help the huge grin that breaks out and with a swift movement picks me up and puts me over her shoulder, then basically runs off towards the dorms.

I laugh loud and hear her do the same and says, "Oh and Max. You will be keeping my hat on and only the hat while we have hot rutting animal sex. Mmm yeeeah baby so fuckin' sexy."

I chuckle as I give her ass a slap which makes her do this yelp moan noise and then bite my thigh. I place my hands down her pants and squeeze her ass and hear her hum in appreciation. I just hang over her shoulder which has become quite a normal place for me to be or just being carried about by her. Not that I'm really complaining if I'm honest with myself. It's actually nice and I feel so safe with her...


	23. I'm a pretty little girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll :) Song in this one is Breathe Me by Sia (Live studio version) Hope you all enjoy.

"Uh Oooh wow... Mmm wow... Th-that mmm, that was just... WOW! I, I can't even bre-breathe... I think you, you killed me Max... Jesus ugh, I can't feel my mmm, my body. Fuck me, just fuck me wow!" Chloe excitedly pants out completely breathless.

She looks so happy and beautiful. With her huge dopey grin, bright shinning eyes and the little beads of sweat that gives her skin a sheen and has plastered her blue wayward hair to her face.

"Hahaha you are just absolutely adorable Chlo..."

I run my tongue up the centre of Chloe's chest and neck, feeling her shiver under me. I smile at her before I lean down and press my lips to hers and hear her hum happily into it.

"Mmm yeah... but seriously Max! Like how the fuck do you do it..." I can't help laughing at the crazy girl as she animatedly tells me how good it was and her hands rub up and down my back enthusiastically, "...Ha I thought I'd died while you were fucking me, but, ya know I was completely ok with that. I mean shit I lost count how many times you made me cum after like the tenth time and you fried my brain. Mmm... Are you even human?"

I raise my eyebrow at her and chuckle, "What? Am I human! What do you mean?"

Chloe nods, "Mhmm yeah. Are you human? because I think I have decided now that you have got to be something else. There is just no way a human being can go down on someone for that long and not passout for lack of air. It's not normal. You can't be, I'm telling you." She ends by looking at me like she is waiting for me to confess that, no I'm not human.

"Haha oh my God. You're the cutest crazy person ever! You know that don't you?!"

"Mmm yeah. But that's not a yes or no is it. So I'm callin' it now..." She ends by moving my hair and head around like she is searching for something.

I snort a laugh, "What are you doing?"

Chloe continues her inspection as she answers very seriously, "I am checking for any little bumps or buttons to reveal the little tiny alien that lives inside your head and controls you..." I can't help laughing loudly at her and squirm a little as she starts squeezing my ears and pressing her fingers all over my head, "...Hmm I'm still not convinced. I will just have to do a more thorough all over inspection... Ooooh are you like that sex alien from species? Is that why you are so good and always want to mate with me. Not that I'm complaining though. Just don't, ya know, eat me after we've mated. Well, unless it's like the eatin' from before. Then you can go for your life and have all the sexy times and mating DNA you want baby I..."

"Oh hahaha... Oh wow you need to haha, stop now Chlo... Jesus..." I cut in on the nuts rambling, "...And mating DNA?! You are so fucking weird and I think you've lost your mind."

Chloe pouts at me but can't hold it and starts to giggle, "Hey I know you want to mate with me for my babies, so you can lay your eggs. I am the ultimate human specimen. Tell me I'm wrong?! I mean look at this..."

She suddenly slides out from under me and starts to twirl herself around as she runs her hands down her face and her hot naked body. Basically presenting and showing herself off to me. And she does all these different poses, like I need to be convinced she is anything else other than the perfect specimen. I certainly don't though, I know she is.

Mmm yeah she is most definitely perfect. I muse to myself as I just watch her hypnotic body. As it twists and turns, bends and stretches with every movement she makes. The way her back curves into the dip of her beautifully supple ass, then to her long smooth legs, with those strong shapely thighs, that lead to her very mesmerising hips and th...

"...ax... Max... Hey babe? Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh yep! Hmm yeah you are Chlo. Most definitely you are. Mhmm I do want that..." I just ramble out in a daze but still can't tear my eyes off her body.

I watch Chloe put her hands on her hips, then hear, "You were not listening to one word I said were you?"

I manage to drag my eyes off her body and slowly trail them up to her face. But I obviously can't resist staring at her very soft and perky boobs for a while longer.

When I do look at her face properly, I see she has a really amused smirk as she looks at me with her eyebrow raised. But I still can't really do or say anything and I know I must have the goofiest looking face right now.

I hear Chloe snort a laugh, "You really are the most precious little dork Max..." She suddenly runs over to me, jumps on top of me and straddles my waist all giggles and starts kissing my face all over, "...Which is just another one of those tiny little reasons why I love you so much and why I'll never stop."

I can't help giggling myself from her sappy affection and as she wiggles about on top of me and nuzzles her head against me, "And you are such a beautiful weirdo. Which is one of the reasons I love you so much. And you're a giant mushy dork too..."

"Hey. Hella mushy thank you very much my gorgeous little alien sex kitten..." Chloe cuts in and then just carries on with her affectionate and cute kisses and touches.

I sigh happily and kiss the top of her head as I run my fingers through her hair. Chloe hums in appreciation and kisses my neck as she strokes the side of my face softly with her fingertips.

"Do you realise how happy you have made me Chlo?" I ask quietly.

Chloe lifts her head up and looks down at me with the cutest little smile, "Really, have I?" She ends with a sweet kiss to my nose.

I chuckle at that and nod, "Mhmm... Yeah you have, well and do."

I watch her smile grow so wide as I gently run my fingers over her back, "Mmm that makes me happy. But not as happy as you make me though."

I can't help snorting a laugh at her cheesy reply, "Wow we really are as disgusting as everyone else says we are. Aren't we?"

Chloe just shrugs, "I don't give two shits. I'm happy and so are you. They're all just really jealous 'cos we are the hottest couple ever."

I chuckle as she rubs our noses together and I go to say something when all of a sudden someone starts to hammer on my door. It makes both of us jump in surprise.

I'm wondering who it is when I hear, "Maxine fucking Caulfield! Stop whatever you are doing right now and get that butt of yours out here!"

I groan hearing it is Dana but then laugh when Chloe hollers, "Piss off creepy girl." And proceeds to snicker.

"Shut it! You weird ass pirate and move ya asses. We have practice and everyone is waiting."

"No! I'm busy. Go away..." I shout out with a laugh.

"Maxine don't make me come in there and drag you out!"

I go to say something back but Chloe beats me to it, "Don't worry creeper we're coming now..." And she jumps up from me all excited, "...Yeah come on Max you have practice. So get that hella sweet ass of yours up and moving." Then chucks some clothes at me.

I take the item of clothing from my head and look at her with my eyebrow raised, "Why are you so excited? What's your angle here hmm?!"

I stand up and start putting my clothes on as Chloe puts hers on like she has been put on fast forward. She is literally dressed in a matter of seconds and then comes over to me as she says, "I want to watch my little rock queen do her stuff. So hurry up baby." And then starts to basically dress me herself.

I can't help laughing at her, "Ya know I can actually dress myself..."

"Not fast enough!" Chloe cuts in and looks at me with a grin.

Once she has finished she walks to the door and opens it teasing, "Hey creepy RA RA. You can come in now." And laughs at her own joke and harder when Dana narrows her eyes at her and pushes her shoulder.

"Watch it you weird blue haired pirate or I'll hug you!"

I go to my computer to start downloading songs and a few other things to my phone as the children continue to tease each other, "You are not allowed to! So keep your hands to yourself. And it's Captain Blue to you..."

Dana starts waving her off but I cut in before she can say something, "Right kids. Are we done now. I thought we were in a hurry here?"

"Pfft. Just get to movin' already Max. People are waiting. And send me your damn number already! I had to walk over here to get you 'cos I haven't got it." Dana teases and slumps to the couch and starts doing something on her phone.

I roll my eyes at her as I walk over to my bed and pull my guitar and bass cases from under it out as Chloe asks, "Oooh what ones we takin' baby? Please tell me it's the blue one with the lightning bolts over it. Because it's so fucking cool. Or the one with pointy edges and the Dixie flag on it."

I chuckle at her excitement, "Well I was gonna take my PRS. I um, don't really play the lightning one as much..."

I open the cases as Chloe asks, "What! How come? I mean look at it Max, it's so badass."

I look at her then away, "Well I um... It was the first electric my Dad got for me. He um, got it custom made to the exact detail Dimebag used, right down to the black tape on the pickups. He even got him to sign it. That's whose signature is on it... It cost a bomb to get made. Not as expensive as the PRS, which was around $10,000. But it's one of a kind... I just sort of keep it around and I'm kinda scared to use it in case I damage it or something and it feels weird when I do play it..." I trail off with a shrug.

Chloe comes over and wraps her arms around me and gives me a peck on the lips, "Hey it's cool Max. You don't have to play it. I will say your Dad would have probably wanted you to play it because it's something you shared together. But I totally understand why you don't ok? So whatever you want and are comfortable with alright baby." She ends with another kiss to my lips.

She takes her arms from me and walks over to the guitars as she asks, "So what ones you taking? The PRS you said. Ha, I kinda don't know if I want to touch it knowing how much it cost. But it does look pretty cool too. With the sweet design on it and little birds along the neck."

"Haha it's cool Chlo, you can touch it..." Chloe gives me a grin and goes to pick it up, "...But um, I think I'll take the Dean from hell..."

She turns and looks at me confused, "Hmm... Erm, what's that?"

I chuckle a little, "The blue one babe..."

"Max you don't need to take it because I said something. It's cool just play with what you're comfortable with." Chloe cuts in.

I smile at her for being so sweet, "I know. But you're right with what you said. Dad would want me too and he would probably be kinda disappointed that I wasn't playing it, especially 'cos it was always my favourite."

"Are you sure?"

"Totally."

She gives me a smile and walks over to the wall where it hangs and goes to take it down but hesitates, "Do you erm, want to do it? I don't wan..."

"Chloe I trust you. You'll be fine."

She gives me a shy little smile and takes it carefully from the wall and holds it with both hands like it is made of the most delicate material. She walks with it to me like she is holding a new born baby and the slightest movement might break it. It's actually really sweet that she is taking so much care because she knows what it means to me.

But it is a little amusing too and I can't help a small laugh escaping and hear Dana snort a laugh as I say, "Chlo babe. You can hold it normally. It's not gonna break or anything."

She gives me an incredulous look, "No fucking way Max! It will be my luck that I break it or scratch it or something. So just, ya know, open the case up and quick. I'm starting to sweat and my heart feels like it might stop in a second."

"Haha, ok ok. Just hold on one sec. I have to get it's case out..."

"What! Seriously Max hurry up. And what's up with that case?"

I laugh harder as I get the case out, "Well it has a specific one and it won't fit in this one."

"Jesus! You could have said before I picked it up."

"Haha maybe I might just check on something. Could you just wai..." I start teasing.

But Chloe cuts in and narrows her eyes at me, "Don't you fucking dare Max!! Now open the goddamn case already."

Dana and I both laugh at her as I take the guitar from her and put it in the case. I close the lid and do the clasps up and see Chloe shake herself out as she says, "Ugh, that was some scary shit... Right now that's over with. What's next?"

"Ha you're so cute..." Chloe sticks her tongue out at me making me chuckle, "...Ok I'll stop teasing. I need my bass, the Warwick please. But careful now Chlo it might jump from your arms if you don't cradle it tight enough."

"You shush. Or I'ma kick your ass..." She turns from me and starts walking over to the others and looks at them, "...Um, is it the W one and thumb bolt-on written on it?"

"Yeah Chlo." I answer amused.

She picks it up and turns to me with it, "Jesus Max! Why's it so heavy? And what does thumb bolt-on mean?"

"It's heavy because it's a solid bodied special swamp wood. Most guitars just use a light mahogany wood usually..." She hands it to me and I place it in the case, "...And the thumb and bolt-on refers to the make it is. It's a five string thumb bass, meaning it is really good for the slap and pop and finger style tapping of play..." Chloe starts snickering when I say finger style play but I can't help a chuckle with a head shake and carry on, "...And the bolt-on is to do with the bolts that connect the neck to the body. So it's not a straight through as in not a single piece of wood. I have some of them but I just really like the bolt-on. Nearly all the ones I've got are special editions or custom made ones. And Warwick is my favourite bass maker. Very expensive but totally worth it for the sound they produce. It's so much better in my opinion than others."

"I don't really have a clue what any of that means..." Chloe starts to say.

But Dana cuts in as she stands up, "Oh you are not alone with that. I still don't have a clue what she is talking about and I've been hearing it for basically my whole life. And she goes on and on about it all the time."

She grins at me and makes her to the door as I narrow my eyes at her. I go to pick up the cases but Chloe pushes my hands away, "No way Max. I got this."

I chuckle, "Chlo I can do it."

"I know you can. But I want to do it. So just let me."

She picks them both up with a little grunt as I say, "Well at least let me take one th..."

"Nu uh. Now move your ass. You are wasting my watching time here." She cuts in and nods her head towards the door to move.

I shake my head with a laugh, put everything I need in my bag and walk out into the hall with Dana and Chloe comes through after. I close the door behind her and we make our way down to the end of the corridor and through the exit to the stairs.

"Max. What did you mean by slap and pop and finger style?" Chloe asks as we go through the door to the outside.

Dana groans, "Oh dear God! You should never ask her things about guitars. She will never stop talking about it."

I push her shoulder as she snickers, "You shut it!"

"I don't care. I love hearing Max talk about things. I think she could have been a teacher 'cos she explains in a way you can understand. Like with my truck. I loved listening when she explained that to me."

Dana snorts and teases, "Yeah you say that now. But just wait until you have heard it for many, many, MANY years and you'll think why did I even ask." Then proceeds to snicker at my narrowed eyes at her.

"I will never think that about Max..." Chloe says sweetly and Dana rolls her eyes but with a smile, "...So what does it mean Max?"

I smile at her as we make our way up the stairs and to the front of campus, "Well slap and pop means how you play. You use the side of your thumb to hammer on the string, the slap part. And you use your little finger or some use their third finger if the little isn't quite strong enough or close play strings to pull a different string up and let it go, the pop..." Chloe doesn't say anything while I'm talking just looks at me with a smile, "...The finger style play is when you tap the strings, usually on the fret board to get a different tone come out. The further up the fret board you play, the more the sound changes and brings extra notes out. It's why I don't use a plectrum. You can get so much more out of the bass by using your fingers. It's percussive, almost like you can play the drums on it. Have you heard of Mudvayne?"

We stop before the front doors to the school and I get a joint out as Chloe answers, "Yeah of course. That's the band where they wear that makeup and have weird hairstyles right? The singer has blue hair, a bullet hole in his forehead and creepy smiley lips and the drummer has black and white lines down his face." And she places the cases on the floor when she finishes.

"Yeah it is."

"I love that band. Their so weird, but the music is really cool and different. It's got a little of everything in it. Man I haven't heard them in a while. Why d'you ask?"

I blow some smoke out and pass it to Chloe as I answer, "Well you know the bassist for them Ryan Martini or Ryknow when he played?"

"Oh yeah the one who would sometimes have like, little red hair horns or a orange Mohawk right?" She replies and passes the joint to Dana who is just miles away with her phone.

"Yeah that's right. So you have seen him play..." Chloe nods so I continue, "...Well how he plays is a perfect example of what I'm talking about and how I play. So it..."

"NO FUCKIN' WAY! Seriously you can play like him?" Chloe basically squeals out with excitement and wide eyes.

I can't help chuckling at her as I answer, "I mean I try to play like him yes. But he has such a unique style of play and his bass is like an extension of his body, another limb. He is one of my favourite bass players. When I saw him play, I just had to learn what he does and learnt Jazz and things like that as well 'cos he loves playing that stuff."

"This is so fucking awesome baby..." Chloe basically bounces with excitement as she comes over to me, wraps me up in her arms and pulls me in for a hard kiss, "...Mmm I'm starting to understand why you are so good with your hands and fingers. Mmm and that hella talented tongue of yours to my sexy alien.."

"Oh no you don't..." Dana cuts in as she shakes her head, "...That is not happening now! You can wait for your weird dirty talk or whatever it is you are about to do, until I'm not here."

We both laugh at her and Chloe teases, "Wow you really are a prude aren't you!? You definitely need to get laid!"

"I am not a prude and I don't need to get laid! I think you two have done that enough for everyone. I just don't need to keep seeing or hearing all your weird sex play you do. Especially when I'm on my own. So no you wait."

"Haha I think Mother is angry with us. My little extraterrestrial."

I can't help laughing at Chloe's teasing and when Dana says, "Oh don't you start calling me that too. It's bad enough Max calls me that. And why are you calling Max an alien anyway?"

"Well that's because Max is an alien and she is mating with me for my babies so she can then lay her eggs an..." Chloe starts to answer.

But Dana cuts in slightly horrified, "No NO! I don't want to know. I wish I'd never asked. You two are not right in the head. You know that right? Jesus! Mating, babies and laying eggs, that's not normal..." She mutters out at the end.

I snicker at her as Chloe cackles completely delighted. Dana shakes her head trying not to smile, "Whatever you loonies... Ugh, anyway. Now we have moved on and are NEVER going to talk about whatever the hell that was! Max I need your phone..."

She starts to walk to the front doors of the school as I reply, "Hmm... Why? Come on baby we should go in." Chloe nods and picks up the cases and we follow Dana through the doors.

"Because I want your number. And if I leave it up to you I will never get it. So give."

I roll my eyes at her as she holds her hand out. I get my phone out and hand it over to her. She starts to press the button but obviously it doesn't work so she asks, "Max what's your password please?"

I glance at Chloe then to Dana, "It's um, 11.03..."

"Haha no way! You have my birthday as your password..." Chloe cuts in with a squeal, "...I have been upgraded to password status. Yeah baby I protect your shit mhmm."

"You're such a dork." I say with a laugh.

"Yours though." Chloe retorts with a grin.

I smile at her as we make our way to the music room and Dana says as she passes my phone back, "I almost can't take you two and how sickeningly sweet you are together..." She shakes her head and puts her arm round my shoulders, "...But I am happy for you both and how good you are for each other... It's really nice to see you generally happy Max and I am really glad Chloe has come into your life."

I smile warmly at her, "Thanks D'. And I really am."

"Yeah thanks Dana..." Chloe starts to say as we stop outside of the room, "...You have no idea how happy Max makes me. I will never hurt her and do everything I can to always make her the happiest she can be."

"Yeah well if you don't, I meant what I said to you the other day." Dana says in a stern way and with kind of intense eyes.

Then what she said sinks in and I look to her with my eyebrow raised, "What do you mean, what you said the other day?"

Chloe starts snickering as she answers, "Oh nothing really. Just Dana saying how if I hurt you then she would kick my ass and completely destroy me." Then she proceeds to laugh really loudly.

Dana narrows her eyes at her, "I don't know what you are laughing at. I am deadly serious! I will kick your ass in so bad, you won't be sitting down again."

"Oh ho you wanna go now big girl?! I'll give you one guess of how it will go... Ahem, give me a C, C, give me a R, R..." Chloe starts to animatedly do a cheer at Dana who rolls her eyes but is trying not to laugh.

I shake my head with a smile at the two bickering idiots and make my way into the classroom and leave them to it.

"Yo Maxwell. You have finally managed to drag yourself here. Haha Dana was moaning 'cos she had to go and get you... So where's your guitars?" Trevor hollers and walks over to me.

"Haha yeah she may have done a tiny bit of moaning when she got to my room... Oh and my guitars are out there with the two kids who are more than likely still arguing about who can kick who's ass. I just left them to it."

We share a laugh and he goes to say something when he is beaten to it, "Baby who do you think would win out of Dana and me? She won't admit I would win..." They both come in and over to Trevor and myself then Chloe leans into me a little with her hand covering her mouth slightly, "...Pick me. You know I can beat her. And don't forget who gives you all those sexy times." She pulls back and looks at me with this hot little smirk.

I can't help snorting a laugh at her and harder as Dana waves her off, "Oh please you big cheat. And Max knows who is the stronger. ME! I would totally annihilate you."

They both look at me with their arms crossed waiting for me to pick one of them, but I just raise my eyebrow at them and start saying as I turn back to Trevor, "Sooo anyway lets move on from whatever that weirdness was... Trev I have got you a little present here. I hope you like it."

He gives me a confused look as I get a bag out of my bag and hand it to him as Justin comes over to us, "Yo Max. About time. I've got my kit set up and Warren has all the other equipment set..."

"Oh shit fuck..." Trevor cuts Justin off with a slight shriek then looks to me with wide eyes, "...Goddamn it! I thought you might have forgot about that." He lets out a nervous laugh at the end.

Everyone starts laughing as he pulls something from the bag and holds it against himself, "Ooh la la. What a pretty little girl you'll make. If I wasn't with Max Trev..." Chloe whistles at the end then laughs and wraps her arms around me from behind.

"Haha sweet Max. You got it." Justin jumps in and starts to laugh even more at Trevor's blushing.

Rachel, Warren and Kate come over to us and Warren asks, "Why have you got a french maids outfit? Are you wearing costumes now when you perform?"

"Ha oh no. This sexy little ensemble is just for our very own Trevina here. Well unless he isn't manly enough to pull it off." I tease.

Trevor puffs his chest out stating, "Hey! I am all man and can pull anything off." Making everyone laugh.

He huffs, "Hey I'm serious guys. I can."

We just carry on laughing as he can't help joining in too, "Fine fine. I see how it is. I'll show you all how sexy Trevina is." He then shoves everything in the bag and heads out of the classroom.

"Haha where's he going?" Rachel asks.

"I donno dude. But he better be comin' back. We kinda need to get started." Justin says amused.

"Yeah we do. Oh erm, Max. I have set your gear up. Can you come and ya know, check it's alright and that?" Warren asks and he seems a little weird.

I look to him with my eyebrow raised, "It's cool Warren. I trust you for it. You've set me up for long enough now."

He starts shifting a bit, "Hmm yeah but I kind of need to tel... um, I mean you need to check something." And he isn't looking at me.

I give him a weary look and get the feeling like he is gonna do the awkward asking out thing. But then Kate says, "Yes Max there is something that needs your attention and needs to be said."

I look confused at her and then look over to Warren but he has already walked over to the other side of the room. I turn back to Kate and a little unsure say, "Oook then. A little strange I have to say Katie and I'm not exactly filled with fluffy and comforting feelings here. But I guess I can do it."

She just smiles at me, "Thank you Max."

I look to Justin as he says, "We'll do a few checks and that Max."

"Yeah sure Justin. I'll be over in a sec."

Chloe kisses my neck and asks as I turn round to her, "What's Wanda want?"

I snort a laugh at the name, "I have no clue. But I guess I'll find out in a moment."

"It'll be cool Babe. And I'm gonna be just over here so I can kick her ass if she touches my girl again." She says with a grin then leans in for a kiss.

"Mmm, ok haha. You go get my guitars out and stop distracting me."

Chloe grins wide and looks very proud as she lets me go and I turn around. I feel her give my ass a slap as I start walking away. I look over my shoulder at her, to see her biting the side of her bottom lip as she looks me up and down. I can't help chuckling at her and give my ass a slap and watch her lick her lips, then stand there with a dopey grin.

I carry on chuckling as I head over to where Warren is and see him sitting on the edge of a table. I take a breath then ask, "Hey erm, Warren. What's up?"

He looks at me nervously but quickly averts his eyes and then stands up. We just stand here and I'm feeling kinda uneasy as neither of us say anything.

When I can't take the silence anymore I go to say something when Warren just starts blurting out really fast, "I'm sorry Max. Like really sorry for the other day and all those other times. What I done when I grabbed you was so not cool and I shouldn't have done it. And I know I have been acting really weird and kind of creepy towards you. I didn't listen to what you were saying or think about what I was doing. I only thought about trying to get you to notice me because I really like you. But I totally get now that you don't feel anything for me in that way and what I was doing wasn't on... I'm sorry Max."

I kinda just stand here staring wide eyed at him because that wasn't what I was expecting and it was all coming at me so fast and I don't think he took a breath through the whole thing.

I notice him start to shift around and is really red faced as he begins to ramble again, "Um, you ok there? Should I erm, go and leave you alone or I don't know. Shou..."

"No no... I um, that was just a lot of information to take in. But it's cool Warren. I mean sure it was becoming a bit much and you did kinda make me feel a little uncomfortable, especially in the cafe. You did start to get a bit obsessive. But I totally appreciate you apologising and actually acknowledging you were doing this. So um, thanks."

He rubs the back of his neck and chuckles embarrassed, "Yeah. I eh, kinda was wasn't I. It wasn't really until your erm, girlfriend um Chloe right..." I nod and he continues, "...Yeah when she stepped in and nearly kicked my ass. She kinda knocked me back to my senses and I felt like the biggest creep and asshole from what I was doing. And then I came back to school and spoke to Kate about what happened. She sorta gave me a stern talking to about how inappropriate I have been. So I should probably get you to say thanks to Chloe for me. I would do it myself but she kinda scares me and after last time and thinking she was gonna kill me. I don't really fancy having my ass kicked in front of everyone by a girl."

I can't help laughing at that and he starts to laugh too. When we calm down I joke, "Ya know Chloe would probably really enjoy you telling her she could kick your ass. Definitely a great way to get on her good side."

He chuckles a little more at that. After a little longer he takes a breath and asks, "So erm, are we good Max?"

"Yeah we're good dude..." I hold my fist out to him which he hits.

He goes to say something when we suddenly hear this really loud booming sound. I realise right away what it is and turn around to see Chloe with my bass.

I chuckle and turn back to Warren, "I should probably get over there before the building collapses or something."

"Haha yeah probably a good idea... And thanks Max for hearing me out."

"No problem. It took some balls to do it. And I appreciate it." I give him a smile and head over to the crazy person with my bass.

When I get to her she hits the strings with her hand and then looks up to me with this beaming childlike grin. I can't help laughing at her and place my hand over the strings to silence the noise.

"Hey baby. Am I wooing you with my hella skills?"

"Haha oh why yes of course Chlo. You are actually making me weak at the knees."

She pouts a little, "You're teasing me aren't you?"

"I'm sorry babe. But you'll get there. You have the hands for it and most definitely have the fingers for it too..." I start saying as I take her hand in both of mine and run my fingers over hers, "...They are certainly made to be used because they are very, very talented. Mmm and I have to say you do look really hot with my bass."

Chloe blushes a little but grins wide at me, "Really, you think so?"

I nod as I bite my lip, "Hella talented and hella hot!"

She giggles and blushes more, "Mmm yeah I am..." I chuckle at her being all happy.

She leans in and gives me a kiss and when she pulls back she asks a little shyly, "Would you um, teach me? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to..."

"What the guitar..." I cut in and Chloe nods, "...Of course I will. I'll teach you the guitar and the bass if you want. Then you can see what one you prefer. I mean I really enjoy both but I just have a real love for the guitar. It gives me the ultimate release... Or I could the piano 'cos you do have the long slender fingers for that too."

"You are so hella awesome Max. You're like this gift and I'm the lucky fucker that was given it."

Chloe puts her hand on my cheek and pulls me to her for a kiss as she looks into my eyes. All of a sudden she snorts loudly and sputters against me. I pull back and wipe my lips, then look to her bemused and my eyebrow raised as she just dissolves into laughter and I can hear everyone else start laughing loudly too.

I turn around and look behind me and what I see I just double over with laughter. Trevor walks in or I should say minces in swinging his hips side to side and pouting his lips with his head turned upward. He is wearing the full maids outfit. From the little black skirt with the white pinny and the tight fitting short sleeved shirt. To the black stockings and high heels and the little tiara hat thing on his head. And it's so fucking hilarious as we all laugh and start taking photos.

Trevor does a twirl holding the bottom of his skirt out and says in this high pitched voice, "Chloe was right. I do make such a pretty little girl. Mmm you ladies just wish you could be me." Then he prances over to his bass and straps himself up.

We are all still laughing and kinda shocked as he then claps his hands a few times, "Come on ladies we haven't got all day. And I know I know, you have never seen anything this good in a skirt before. But I have a job to get to and many a lovely gentleman to date after. So shall we?!"

Everyone is still laughing and snickering as they start going to do there thing. I turn to Chloe and say, "Right baby I'm gonna need the bass over there for when I need it ok?"

"Yeah yeah sure baby. You get that sexy little butt of yours up there and woo the shit out of me." She kisses me hard, squeezes my ass, then goes and puts the bass in it's rack.

I walk over to my guitar and put the strap over me and switch the wireless on. I check the tuning and volume controls and the foot pedals to where I want them and turn to the others.

"What we warming to Maxwell?" Justin asks.

I think for a second of what Chloe might like to hear a little of and ask, "Are we all in a dropped tuning... Rach?"

She fiddles with her tuning for a moment, "I am now." And gives me a small smile.

I shake my head with a laugh at her never being in that, even though we usually always start with it.

"We're gonna do a bit of Raining Blood, Laid to Rest annd Prosthetics. I'll give you the signal for the change."

"Warren be ready on the mixer?"

"Yeah Max."

"You guys ready? Haha and Trevor?! Jesus you might wear that to all our things."

"Sweet. It is really comfortable and very flattering to my figure."

I snort a laugh at him, "Fuck dude it's so distracting... Justin Smash some shit!"

He gives me a dopey grin and four stick clicks then hits down on his big floor tom three times. He does this a few more times and I look to Chloe as he is doing his thing and she is basically bouncing on the spot with this joyful grin as she holds her phone out in front of her. Once he has done his third lot I smile at her and bring the guitar in with him and my extra runs and Trevor plays the bass line for it, then Rachel comes in on the next part.

Chloe doesn't take her huge eyes off me and her smile is fully opened mouthed now, "FUCK YEAH BABY!! YOU'RE SO FUCKIN' HOT!" She shouts out and starts to near enough headbang when the song really gets going for the fast bit.

It makes me laugh at how happy and excited she is and watch as she begins to nudge into Dana who just nudges her back with slightly narrowed eyes. But after a few more times of Chloe doing this and bangs her head at her. Dana can't help laughing and starts to push her back and they jump about to the song together.

I give Justin and the others a nod to get ready to play the next bit for Lamb of God and they give their acknowledgement. We break into Laid to Rest and I see Chloe give a big fist pump and shout out, "YOU RAAAWK!!" Then she grabs Kate and starts to move her arm about to get her to move.

Dana takes her other arm and they both move her as Kate is bright red but giggling away and begins to move a little and jump up and down on the spot with them.

We start playing the last one Prosthetics and everyone is just jumping about and laughing and having a good time. It feels really nice to have everyone happy and not caring about anything and just letting loose.

We finish the last song and Chloe shrieks out, "WOOO-HOOO!! EN-FUCKING-CORE BABY YEAH!" And starts wolf whistling and hollering loudly.

"Hahaha Chlo you nut. You're to fucking cute for your own good... We have to do some other songs now. So you'll kinda get your encore. But I'm afraid I will be needing my other members soon ok?"

"Fiiiine ok. But only 'cos there will be more. And Kate was just starting to get her thrash on baby. So you is gonna have to pull out the big guns again later."

"Haha we'll see what we can do."

She does a little fist pump in victory as I get my phone out and turn to the others, "Right I'm sending you's my number..." I click on all and send it through Airdrop, "...I am also sending you all a couple of messages. One is the final set for the concert and the other is kinda something I can't ask with a certain someone around. It's a favour for me, but it's all written out in the message. So just let me know if you can and are willing or if you can't ok? The sooner the better."

"Yeah Max. I can tell you now, I'm up for it." Trevor says.

"Yeah totally Max. Count me in." Justin agrees.

"I can as well Max and I'm sure Kate would be happy to." Warren jumps in.

I smile at them, "Cheers guys. That's really cool of you all to do this."

"Seriously Max. You don't need to worry. We got you covered." Trevor says in kind of a serious tone. Which is weird him being like that but also because he is dressed like that.

"Yeah dude. You always got us, so it's only fair." Justin says sincerely.

"Ok ok. You guys need to stop it. You're gonna make me cry." I half joke to them and it makes them laugh.

After we calm I hear Rachel sigh and say quietly, "I... I will help Max, with what you need. And I'll sing on those songs too."

I turn to her with a smile, "Thanks Rach that means a lot."

She shrugs and averts her eyes, "Yeah well they're right. You do enough for everyone else. It's the least I can, I mean we can do. So yeah..." She trails off with a shrug.

"Thank you Rachel and all of you. I'll send you all the other info today for what's happening..." They all nod with grins, "...Right lets move on from all that sappy shit and get started."

Kate comes over to us, "Max is it ok if we run through Breathe Me? I'm feeling a little unsure and nervous about it. I just want to get it right and make sure I am as good as I can be with it."

"Of course it is Kate. I have to say you have absolutely nothing to worry about. You play insanely good. But sure we can go through that now if you want?"

Kate blushes a little and shyly says, "Thanks Max. I appreciate you having faith in me."

"How can I not. We all do. So you get yourself set up with your cello and we'll start whenever you are ready." She smiles and makes her way over to her instrument and sits down on her seat getting herself prepared.

I turn to the others as I take my guitar off and say, "We are gonna do a run through of Breathe Me..." I lower my voice when I say the next part, "...Kate's a little nervous about getting it right. So just give her a bit of encouragement alright?"

They all smile and give a nod of approval, "Sure Max. She is really good and knows all the song already. But we'll make sure she knows it." Rachel says and begins to sort her tuning out.

I put my guitar in the rack and then make my way over to the piano. I sit down and do a couple of runs to get a little warmed up for it as Warren comes up to me, "I have all the mics and levels done Max. It's just you soloing for singing right? That's what the others decided."

"Yeah unfortunately it's what they decided. I wanted Rachel and Dana to do it with me. But they all agreed against me and said no I have to do it solo. Ugh, anyway thanks Warren. You are the man for always setting us up and save us so much time."

He grins, "Hey no problem Max. I love this side of the work. It's all the technical stuff I get to do. And to hear it all run smoothly makes it even more worth it. Oh and they were right. You sound awesome doing it solo."

I chuckle a little, "You're such a nerd. But I'm totally greatfull you are."

"Takes one to know one Max." He retorts with a laugh and then makes his way over to Dana and Chloe.

"Kate you ready?" I hear Rachel ask.

"Yes I'm ready."

"You got this Kate. Show that cello who's boss." Trevor says with a grin and I see Kate chuckle a little.

"Right Kate I'm gonna give twelve counts for you and Max to come in together ok?" Justin tells her.

She nods and he starts his counts. I take a few deep breaths to try and settle myself down a little 'cos I always feel slightly emotional when I do this one. The words seem to resonate with me and makes me remember when I would always listen to this in my darker times.

Justin finishes his count and Kate and I come in together perfectly. We do our small part together and she looks over to me when finishs her bit.

I give her a smile as I carry on with the piano part and start to sing, "Help, I have done it again... I, have been here many times be-fo-oore. I hurt myself again today... And the worst part is there's no one else to blaaAAA-ME..." Kate comes back in on this part with deep rich sound of the cello, "...BE MY FREIND... HOOOLD ME, wrap me up..... UUNNFO-OLD ME. I am sma-aaall and nEEEedy. Warm me uuaa-ahuup and..." Kate and I stop playing and I just sing the two words on there own, "...breeeeeathee meeee....."

There is silence while I count everyone in to do there bit with me, "Ouch, I have I lost myself again... Lost, myself and I am nowhere, to, be, found. Yet, I think that I might break... Lost, myself again annd I feeel unsafe..." I can hear my voice wavering a little as I sing but I can't really control it as I start to sing a bit louder, "...BE MY FRIEND... HOO-OLD ME. WRAP ME UP... UUN-NFOO-LD ME. I AM SMAA-AA-ALL AND NEE-EDY. WARM ME UUUAA-AHUUP AND BREATHE ME. BE MY FRIEND... HOOO-LD ME. WRAP ME UUP... UU-UNNFO-OLD ME. I AM SMA-AAA-ALL AND NEE-EEDY. WARM ME UUuaa-arrhuup annd breeeeathe meeee..." I sing the last part by myself as everyone else fades out.

Then Justin does his little bit and we all come back in together with just the instruments to the melody. We play this part for a little longer until we start playing it faster with Kate taking more of a lead and she sounds so good.

After about twenty more seconds I take a deep breath to prepare myself for my last part. I know my voice is gonna crack, as it always does on this bit with my emotions coming through. And I know they are watching me.

I take a glance up and sure enough they are as I open my mouth for the last part, "WOMO-AAUU-OOAA-AAAAHHHH... OOOOHH-WAA-AA-AAAEEAH. AAUU-OOAA-AAAAHH-OOOOOHHH... OOOOHU-UHOEEAHO-HOOO-AARGHOO..." I fade my singing out and we play the last of the song out and leave Kate to fade her beautiful cello out last.

When we have finished there is just total silence in the room and I'm kind of nervous to look up because it's not usually this silent.

"HOLY SHIT BABE!!" I suddenly hear Chloe screech out.

"Max that was incredible." Rachel says with a breathy voice and I hear the others agree.

As I turn to look her way someone shouts from the doorway, "YOU GUYS. THAT WAS SO AWESOME." I look over and see a few people standing just inside the door and a few in the hall behind them.

Trevor, Justin and Rachel start chatting to them and Trevor starts to give them a twirl in his outfit which makes me laugh a little. I turn around to Kate as Chloe comes over to me, "See Katie you had nothing to worry about. You were amazing as always." When I said that my voice sounded a little choked.

"Thanks Max, that's kind. I felt a lot more at ease today when I started playing..." She averts her eyes a little as she continues, "...I have to say that was the most beautiful I have heard you Max. There was so much emotion in your voice this time. Like you had let yourself go more. You should do that more often on those sorts of songs."

"Um, yeah thanks Kate. I'll try to do that." I give her a small smile and she gives me one back, then walks over to where Warren is.

"That was amazing baby..." Chloe says as I look up to her and see her beaming down at me, "...I've never heard that song before. What was it? I really liked it."

"Oh, it's Breathe Me by Sia. I used to listen to it years ago." I reply as I swing my legs round to face her properly.

Chloe places her hand on my cheek, "Hey. Are you ok?"

"Hmm. Yeah I'm alright. Just a little um... I don't really know. But I'm fine babe."

She gives me a slightly concerned look but then sighs, "Ok... Just please talk to me when you're ready Max. I'm always here for you. You know that right?"

I turn my head to kiss her palm, then look back to her as I answer, "I know you are Chlo and I really appreciate it. And I will talk to you, just as soon as I know how to explain it. I just feel all over the place at the moment. But I need you to know that I don't feel like that about you ok? You are the only constant thing I am completely clear about how I feel..."

Chloe straddles me as she says, "Then we are the same. Because you are the only thing that makes sense to me. And I'll always be ready to listen to you, just like you do for me..." She then leans in, still holding my cheek and gives me such a soft and tender kiss.

We continue to kiss like this, just us, together and she always makes me feel so calm, full and warm. But our moment is ruined by the kinda angry tone of Rachel when she huffs out, "Are we still practising or what?! Some of us have things to do."

Chloe pulls back asking with her brow furrowed, "What's the matter with her?"

"I don't know. But we should get back to it." And I feel like the biggest bitch for once again not saying something.

"Ok baby. I will miss you. But I have to say I really love watching you do your thing. Hella fuckin' HOT baby! And I so want to ravish you over and over right here... Mmm... such a turn on. Yeeeah..." She gives me a hard kiss, bites my bottom lip, then jumps up from me and sashays away.

I lick my lips and let out a deep breath as I watch her very bite-able ass swagger away until, "Max hurry up! We're waiting and are not here to watch you get it on." Rachel snarks a little at me and breaks me from my beautiful daydream.

I get up and make my way over to the others and say quietly to Rachel before I pass, "Please don't keep being like that towards me, especially when Chloe is there. It's not fair on her Rachel and you know it, it's messing with her head. I will not have you make her feel like she is doing something wrong, blaming herself and apologising to you when she shouldn't be the one doing it."

I go to turn away from her but she grabs my arm and says quietly, "I'm sorry Max. I am not meaning to ok. It's just really hard. But I'll try and... and I'm gonna speak to Chloe because you're right..." She drops my arm and moves to the side.

I let out a sigh and turn to the others, "Are we all ready to carry on?"

Everyone gives a 'Yeah' and we get started and set up for our next song...

We have been practising for just over an hour now and managed to get through nearly everything. We would have got through more but there were a few distractions, namely our new groupies. Which would consist of Chloe every time of course and the extra groupie or groupies would be whoever wasn't playing at the time. She looked so happy just watching and dancing. It was so nice to see her enjoying herself like that.

"That was a sweet session guys." Justin says as he starts packing some of his equipment away.

"Hell yeah it was. We got through a lot today and I think we are near enough sorted for everything." I agree.

"Ya know I'm thinking I might wear this all the time when we gig and maybe even when we don't. I felt so free and comfortable. I don't know why guys don't wear skirts more often." Trevor muses with quite a serious face.

We all look to him and start laughing, "Dude I think you need to take the skirt off before you turn into a woman." Justin teases.

"You are all just jealous you don't look as good as me. I mean come on seriously, look at these legs." He retorts and sticks his leg towards us, his very hairy leg I might add.

I shake my head laughing as I put my guitar in it's case and Chloe puts my bass away for me, "I think I've created a monster." I tease.

Trevor waves me off, "Pfft... Whatever dude. I'm gonna get so many dates with this..."

"Ugh, ewww! Jesus dude. What the fuck..." I hear Chloe shriek out with a gag, "...Where the fuck is your underwear!!"

"Hmm... Oh I didn't have any clean boxers. So went commando. I'm really glad I did because it feels so good and I'm getting a very nice gentle breeze..." Trevor starts saying.

Chloe gags cutting him off, "Ewww. NO! Don't carry that on. You have already burned the sight of your hairy ass into my eyeballs and brain that I'm never getting rid of..." She shivers in disgust, "...Hella gross dude!"

We all laugh as Trevor just shrugs with a grin, "Haha... So have I not turned you straight from my gorgeous buns then?"

Chloe wrinkles her nose, "NEVER! And seriously dude! Stop talking about your ass... The only ass I want to be thinking about is the hella hot and kissable ass of my girls. Mmm and let me tell you that is so very slapable, biteable, soft and..."

"Oh dear God Chlo! Stop talking about my ass. In fact can we stop talking about ass's all together. Jesus!" I cut her off but can't help laughing when she looks to me with a shit eating grin and everyone else laughs too.

I shake my head still with a laugh and bend over to get my bag. But then roll my eyes with a smile as I feel her tapping and petting my ass gently with her hand.

I snort a laugh and turn around to see her big eyes and cute little smile, "You just can't help yourself can you?"

She shakes her head, "Nope. I love your butt." Then she reaches round and slips her hands into my back pockets and squeezes my cheeks.

"Hmm... I think these very idle hands of yours need to be cuffed or tied up maybe. To make sure they don't get up to anything."

Chloe places her forehead against mine and growls out all excited, "Hella fuckin' yes Max! Mmm... Lets go do that now. 'Cos they are feeling very, very naughty and want to do all these bad things to you."

I chuckle as she continues to squeeze me until Dana says, "Right you two weirdo's. We're leaving. Are you coming or staying here to continue your very strange play?"

"No we're coming." I reply with a chuckle.

"Yeah don't worry Mom. We will just carry on anyway wherever we go." Chloe teases.

Dana narrows her eyes at her, then all of a sudden she grabs hold of her and hugs her tight. Chloe goes completely rigid with huge eyes, "OH SHIT!!" She shrieks.

"I warned you, didn't I? You great big blue haired pirate freak. Now you pay the price. Haha PRICE! Hahaha..."

"Ugh! Get off of me creeper! Baby get it off please?" Chloe pleads to me with big scared eyes and wriggles about as Dana continues to laugh and squeeze her.

We all laugh at Chloe's freaking out and I can't help teasing as I get my phone from my pocket, "But babe you look so cute and there isn't really a lot I can do once she has a grip on something."

I start to raise my phone up as Chloe narrows her eyes at me a little saying, "If you loved me you would get it... Oh no! Don't you dare Maxine..." She threatens but there is a laugh in her tone.

"Well I might not have... But for the name I'm gonna go with a yes on that." And I take a couple of photo's of Chloe's scowl but then of her huge eyes when Dana lifts her off the floor a little making her squeal all girly.

Dana puts her back on the floor laughing as we all are and lets her go. Chloe rushes over to me and wraps me tight in her arms and buries her face in the crook of my neck.

"Haha that is definitely the most badass punk pirate ever. Hahaha... Yeah I totally win!" Dana teases.

Chloe turns us around so she is facing Dana and lifts her head to grumble at her no doubt but I suddenly hear her squeal and shriek, then she buries her head back into me.

She spins us around and I see what she was shrieking for. Everyone had their phones out and were taking photo's or filming her and I can't help laughing loudly at this.

Chloe lifts me off the floor a little and grumbles into me, "I hate you all." But hear her let out a small laugh.

She puts me down and I pull back to see her bright red face, "Come on you big beautiful dork. We still have to show you the ropes at work."

"Ok baby..." Chloe starts to say with a smile and leans in to give me a kiss, "...Mmm, I am never gonna get bored with those sexy plump smoochables of yours. Mmm yum..." I can't help laughing against her lips when she kisses me again and watch her pull back with a grin.

I move back from her arms and go to pick up my cases but once again I am pushed aside, "No way baby. You are not gonna carry anything again when I'm around. I am your own personal Sherpa. I can't give or do a lot for you. But when I can, I will do it all."

She picks up the cases and I give her a kiss on the lips, "Chlo baby. You don't need to do anything. I just want you and that's more than enough for me..."

"But I want to do things for you too. Like you do for me... And also because I'm obviously the man in this relationship. So I've gotta be all chivalrous and shit. You know I'm hella romantic." She retorts with a cheesy grin at me then starts to leave the classroom.

I shake my head with a chuckle as Rachel and Dana come up to me and Dana pokes my cheek, "What's that dopey face about?"

"Hmm... Oh nothing. Just... really happy is all." I answer with a content sigh.

Dana smiles and the three of us start to walk towards the door as she says, "Good. You deserve it..." She then snickers, "...Ugh, it's time isn't it?"

I glance at her confused, "What is?"

"It's time for the fire brigade to be on call and to let the customers know we have someone with extremely special special needs working with us now. Oh and to prepare them for the very fowl language that will be heard also... Hmm we are gonna be out of business in no time at all aren't we..."

"Hey bitch! I can hear you you know. I am gonna hella show you. And Max is not going to need you anymore because I will be sooo good." Chloe cuts Dana's teasing off.

"Uh huh. I'm sure that will happen." Dana retorts with a sceptical look.

Chloe narrows her eyes at her, "You wait Daria. You'll be eatin' my hella awesomeness."

"Jesus this is gonna be hard work with you two." I say with a laugh as we make our way into the hall where all the others are.

"I will bid you ladies a good day. And I will see you Miss Caulfield at work later. Toodles." Trevor says with a kind of curtsy, then turns around and skips down the corridor.

We all start laughing at him and hear Justin hollering, "DUDE SERIOUSLY! YOU NEED TO STOP IT!" And grumbles down the hallway after him.

Kate turns to us, "See you later. I had such a good time this afternoon. And it was very nice to meet you properly Chloe. Max was right, you are very funny and kind. It's not what I expected from someone like..." She suddenly gets wide eyes and turns bright red with a gasp, "...Oh erm, sorry I didn't mean it like that at all. I'm so sorry Chloe..."

We all start laughing at her and Chloe's scowling face but then it cracks into a big grin, "Ha no problem dude. I do have my hella badass reputation..."

I snort a loud laugh at that and tease, "Haha badass reputation. Oh ok Chlo..."

Which makes Chloe look over to me with slightly narrowed eyes, then turns back to Kate as she nods her head to me, "...Don't listen to her. She is from a totally different planet and is only here to mat..."

"OK my pirate Queen. Kate doesn't need to hear any of that." I jump in before she can continue with that, kiss her on the cheek and notice her blush and cute grin when I pull back.

"You are both very strange I must say. But it's nice that you seem very happy." Kate says with a chuckle.

"Oh Katie you have no idea how strange they are. But don't worry there is plenty of time to give you nightmares. I haven't slept in days for fear of what I might see again. And let me tell you the dreams are worse than the real thing and that is such a very hard thing to beat." Dana says with a shiver and starts to walk down the hallway.

Chloe scoffs as she follows after her, "Oh please Mommy dearest. You are just hella jealous that the kids have it going on and you're all lonely and bitter in your hella old age..."

I chuckle at the both of them arguing down the corridor and Dana pushes Chloe and Chloe can only nudge her back having both her hands full.

"Right, well I should probably get after the children. Ugh, or maybe I will just lock myself in a room so I don't have to deal with them. Hmm decisions decisions."

Kate chuckles, "Yes that is probably a good idea to go after them Max. I will see you tomorrow. Bye Rachel." She says with a chuckle and a wave then heads back into the classroom.

I start to walk forward but pause and look back over my shoulder, "Are you coming Rachel?"

She looks to me in slight surprise, "I didn't think you would want me to..." She trails off with a shrug.

"Rach we're friends no matter what else is happening... And I mean who else is gonna help me keep the kids in line." I reply with a smile.

Rachel chuckles a little as she comes up to me, "Thank you Max." She says quietly and we start to walk down the corridor.

I go to say something but instead get beaten to it, "BABE. DANA WON'T QUIT IT. SO YOU ARE GONNA BE IN NEED OF A NEW BEST FRIEND. 'COS I'MA KICK HER ASS!" Chloe bellows from the end of the hall.

"MAX, MAX! GOD YOU'RE SUCH TATTLE TALE ALWAYS WHINING AND SNITCHING. NOT VERY PUNK OF YOU IS IT." Dana shouts out.

"Ahh and so it begins. It seems we have our work cut out for us on this one Rach." I say amused with a head shake and hear Rachel laughing as we make our way to the other two...


	24. Coffee and Lies

We have just arrived at the cafe and have made our way inside. I see quite a few people here as I feel Chloe grip my hand tighter making me look to her and see her eyes shifting around at everyone. I can almost feel the nerves coming from her, which I didn't expect.

I turn to Dana and ask, "Hey D' would you mind letting Jay and Karen know what's happening and maybe get Rach something to drink or eat?"

She gives me a confused look, "What. Why can't you do it? Or better yet make Chloe do it, now she's gonna be working here."

"Dana... Please?" I ask with a hint of shut up and leave us for a minute as I nudge my head a little to Chloe.

She shifts her eyes to her then back to me and nods, "Sure Max. Come on Rach. I'll get you a cake and a coffee."

Rachel goes to open her mouth but Dana grabs her hand and starts to drag her away, "Hey! Dana what the hell?! I know you like me but Jeez girl."

I hear Rachel grumble as she's dragged away. I laugh in my head as I turn to Chloe, "Hey babe. Come on lets go to the back for a minute."

I tug her hand and start to pull her with me as she stutters a little, "Hmm... Yeah, yeah s-sure Max."

I give Jay and Karen a wave as we go through the back doors to where the staff room is. I close the door behind us and turn to Chloe, "Hey, are you ok?"

"Pfft. I'm completely awesome Max. Why wouldn't I be?" She looks to me and tries to smirk but it just comes across as a crooked smile.

I raise my eyebrow at her, "Really? Because your eyes are huge and I don't think you have blinked yet. Not to mention I can't actually feel my fingers at the moment, from the death grip you have on them."

She suddenly drops my hand and quickly squints her eyes and begins to do an abnormal amount of blinking. I can't help a laugh escaping at the sight and her trying to act cool, yet looks anything but cool.

She huffs a little at my laughing and tries a different face but it just makes me laugh again, "Ok ok. You have to stop what you are doing Chlo. You look like you're straining for a shit now."

She groans as she puts her hands behind her head, "Ugh! Fine alright so I'm not ok. But I am still awesome."

I snort a laugh, "Clearly, you are always that... But um, what's up babe?"

"It's just that's a lot of people out there Max..."

"No more than usual at this time." I cut in a little confused.

She starts to pace around the room as she rambles, "It's still a lot. And I'm gonna have to serve them and not flip my shit on 'em. This is also your place and I don't want to mess it up for you. If you haven't noticed Max I tend to mess things up and my mouth doesn't exactly have a filter to it. And not to mention that's a lot of people out there..."

I take both of her arms to stop her pacing, "Ok Chlo you need to breathe..." She actually does take a couple of breaths which makes me smile, "...Good now I need you to know that I wouldn't have offered you a job if I didn't think you could do it. And it's only serving customers some coffee and maybe some food, which is done by Josh in the kitchen or already made. You will have to collect the dirties and clean some tables. But that is it and it's certainly nothing you can't handle ok? You got this Chlo. You are by any definition the most awesome person around and can also do anything."

She gives me a shy little smile and leans down for kiss, "I know It's just I don't want to fuck this up. You have given me a chance and you kinda believe in me, which is really strange because everyone else thinks I'm just a fuck up... And also I may want to make you proud of me and prove that I can do something..." She trails off with a shrug after she was getting quieter and quieter towards the end.

I wrap my arms around her, "Right firstly, I do not 'kinda believe in you', I do believe in you Chloe Price. Secondly you have not and cannot fuck things up, so don't put yourself down before anything has even happened. And thirdly my beautiful blue haired Goddess, you are so much more than you give yourself credit for. You're kind, funny, sweet and so smart and talented. This is just a stepping stone for you, to get you used to dealing with people and working. You are meant for something great I just know it. But you have to believe in yourself just like me and all the people that matter do, to make it happen."

"See you always say the perfect things to make me feel that I'm worth something more than nothing..." Chloe starts to say with a quiver in her voice as she tightens her arms around me, "...I don't know what I done to deserve someone like you. You are everything I have ever needed and wanted Max. You make me believe in myself and want to do better. Not just for you but for me too. Which is not something I have wanted or felt in such a long time. I love you so much Max..."

I smile at her and go to reply but before I can Chloe leans down and captures my lips for a really heated and also loving kiss. When we pull back she rests her forehead to mine and licks her lips, "Mmm... So we got time for a little fondle?"

I snort a laugh as she grins at me, "Oh Jesus! A little fondle?!"

She nods enthusiastically, "Mhm... It's sexy."

"Hmm, sexy you say?"

We release each other as Chloe carries on, "Yeah really sexy talk. And I didn't get to barely fondle all your bits earlier because you kinda rendered me useless with your hella amazeballs skills."

I shake my head with a laugh, "Wow! Fondle my bits. That really is the sexiest talk you do Chlo."

Chloe snickers very amused at herself as I take her hand and we go to the lockers out back and I head for the storage cupboard. I open it up and pull out a new sealed work top.

I turn to her and hold it out, "Here. This should fit you alright. I will get you a name tag if you decide you like working here and want to continue after today."

She takes it with a smile, "Sweet. Thank you baby."

"There's a staff changing room/bathroom over there if you want..."

She quickly grabs my hand and drags me over with her, "I will give you a little peek to get your juices flowing."

I laugh as I'm pulled into the room and the door is closed behind me. Chloe immediately starts to shed her shirt and vest and flinging them at me as she does.

I can't help laughing as she rips the plastic wrap for the top open and grins at me, "So are you not nervous anymore?"

"Hella nervous..." She puts the top on as she continues, "...But you think I can do it and have faith in me. So I am gonna do it and show you that it's not misplaced."

She straightens her top out as I move in front of her and give her a kiss, "You are just the cutest thing ever..." She smiles as she leans in for another kiss, "...Well you shouldn't worry about anything. You will never be worse than Dana on her first day." I turn around and open the door.

"Why's that?"

"Ha, she managed to break four cups, two glasses, dropped a few plates with food on and even spilled one of the drinks on a customer. Luckily it was a cold drink. She was a ticking time-bomb of disaster. It was so funny."

"Hahaha... No way. Really?"

"Yeah really. I think the footage is out back in the office somewhere. I will show you later."

"Hella yes! I so want to see that. And also to have some ammunition for later will come in very handy."

"Ha, yeah I'm sure it will. You two do seem to like to one up each other..." Chloe snickers and nods happily, "...Come on. I'll put these in a locker and then I will introduce you to the others. Then we'll get you started."

I put her stuff in the locker then we make our way to the kitchen. As soon as we're in Josh turns to us, "Hello Max. I didn't know you were working today."

"Nah not working today. Just here to show this one the ropes."

He looks to Chloe and takes his glove off as he walks up to her and extends his hand, "Bonjour Mademoiselle. I'm Joshua Pascal, master magician in this here humble kitchen. And you are? Apart from a obvious beauty."

Chloe answers whilst she wrinkles her nose at him, "Oh um, Chloe Price. And absolutely not interested and completely taken."

"A pleasure to meet you Chloe Price and I'm..."

"Married with three kids..." I cut in with an eye roll before he can continue, "...And a major flirt and thinks because he was born in France that every woman is just putty in his hands. Just tell him to get lost. He wouldn't know what to do with a you anyway. I still don't know how you managed to get Elana. She's one of the nicest people you could meet. At least she doesn't put up with your crap and sets you back in your place."

"I am just being friendly Max. But I can take a hint."

"Uh huh, sure you can..." He laughs as he goes back to what he is doing, "...Anyway I just came to introduce you to Chloe. So I'll let you get back to it. Where's Lex?"

"Yes Max, of course. And Lex is out back chugging her ten cigarettes before she comes back to her pots. You know how that live wire gets if she doesn't get her smoke... Oh and I have some new cakes and pastries for you to try when you have a moment. They are truly magnific."

"Well maybe if you didn't use every pan in the place she wouldn't need to smoke so much. Don't forget you are supposed to be training her too..." He waves me off, "... But anyway sure thing on the testers. You should probably ask Chlo to try them. She does like her some food."

She nods very happily with a big grin at that, "Mhm, I can totally do that... I do love me some food." Making me chuckle.

We turn around to head back out but pause as he says, "Oh and Chloe just to let you know I was only playing. I am a happily married man who very much loves his wife and kids. I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable?"

Chloe waves him off, "Nah you're all good. Just keep the flirty shit at bay and we'll be cool. I have my very own perfect little beauty. Don't I baby?"

He laughs at that as she leans down and kisses my cheek and I roll my eyes with a smile. We head to the front of the cafe and I see there is still a few people waiting in line.

I look about to see where Dana and Rachel are and notice them sitting at one of the tables. So I turn to Chloe and take her hand, "Come on babe. We'll get you accustomed to the coffee machines and everything behind the counter when it settles a little more. It will be a lot easier when it's quieter."

"Thank fuck. I was kinda shittin' it a little..." She looks about at a few people when they look to her and her swearing, "...Sorry Max. See I said this was gonna be a bad idea..."

"What's a bad idea?" Dana cuts in.

I sit down on one of the seats and pull Chloe down in the one next to me, "Just me, my mouth and working here." She mumbles a little dejected.

I take her hand and go to say something but Dana steps in instead, "Ok Pirate Price. Serious talk. Yes you have a foul mouth on you but considering you're a pirate, that kinda comes with the territory. As for you working here. You have nothing to worry about Chloe. When I first met you a while ago, I thought you were one moody scowling hardass who I couldn't even talk to..." I feel Chloe grip my hand a little as she looks down with a hurt look, "...But since I got to know you in the last few days and we actually spoke and hung out. There is a lot more to you than I realized Chloe. You're actually kind, sweet and really funny. You just have to let yourself open up so other people can get to see the real you and not the one you hide yourself behind. So Hella suck it up Price and hella show 'em what ya got... I used hella right. Right? I never know when I'm supposed to say it." She looks at all of us at the end for conformation about the hella usage.

Rachel laughs at her as I smile at Dana for what she said because that was really sweet of her to say that. I hear Chloe let out a wet sounding chuckle with her head down and then extends her fist to Dana for her to bump.

Dana chuckles and bumps her fist against Chloe's, "... Thanks um, Dana. Max is lucky to have someone like you as her best friend. Ya know, because you're hella cool really." She very awkwardly says all embarrassed.

I see Dana look to me with a smug grin, "Thank you. See Maxi I told you I was cool and you are lucky to have me."

I roll my eyes at her and tease, "Yeah aren't I just the luckiest."

I snicker at her as she waves me off and turns back to Chloe, "Well I think Max is lucky to have someone like you Chloe. You're good for her and make her the happiest I have seen her. Not to mention she smiles, laughs and doesn't just skulk around and scowl at everyone. So I guess you are really good for each other."

I watch Chloe start blushing but she quickly wraps her arms around me and buries her head to the crook of my neck and mumbles, "Baby she is making me feel all weird."

I chuckle and wrap my arms around her, "Making you feel weird. What do you mean Chlo?"

The other two start laughing as Chloe replies, "Like these hella nice happy feelings about myself. Make her stop being mushy and tell her how awesomely hardcore and hot I am. And I'm certainly not sappy."

"Haha... Aw but baby you are the sappiest person I know and so so adorable because of it... And these nice happy feelings you are having about yourself, is a really good thing Chlo. So no I won't make her stop it. In fact I will be encouraging this from her even more. So I'm afraid you are just going to have to deal with feeling good about yourself from now on."

I hear her huff into my neck but then feel her lips form a smile against my skin as she runs her fingers over my back. I pull back with a smile and we lean in for a kiss.

But I hear Dana say, "Hey K'. I'm very sorry about the make you barf scene of the two humping rabbits over there..." She points at Chloe and myself with a smirk, "...They don't know how to behave in public."

Karen laughs, "Oh nah, no worries sweetness. It's cute really."

I grin at Dana as she rolls her eyes, "Don't you start encouraging them. They're bad enough already. With their constant sex talk and horny sessions."

"Ha ya are a one D'. Be 'appy for em'..." Dana waves her off but with a smile as Karen turns to Chloe and extends her hand out, "...So you must be Chloe. Dana told us ya will be joinin' tha motley crew. Oh I'm Karen by the way. Tha one who works all the shifts these don't and designated Mother of this lot."

"Hi and yeah I'm Chloe. Hopefully gonna be working here." She replies a little unsure.

"Don'cha worry yaself. You can't be worse than our ol' Dana here. Ah tha things I could tell ya abou' her first few weeks."

We all laugh at that as Dana slumps back with her arms crossed and grumbles, "You shush. We don't talk about that!"

"Oh no we don't. But we definitely laugh about it." I tease making the rest laugh some more.

"Ight I best get back to it. Nice meetin' ya Chloe. Hope ya decide ta join us."

"Yeah nice meeting you too..." Chloe replies with a smile as Karen goes back to work, "...She seemed nice. Reminds me of my Mom."

"Yeah she's pretty cool. She works all the shifts the others don't when we're at school. Well mostly the rest 'cos I don't really work here that much."

"What do you mean you don't work here that much?"

"Well I manage the place and all that. But I generally only work here when people can't make it or you have a slacker like Dana who can't drag her ass outta bed."

I snicker at Dana as she scowls at me, "That is so not true. I am the perfect worker and you are lucky to have me here to keep this place going."

"Yes D' you are a great worker..." I start and she gives me a smug grin, "...But that is only when you manage to get to work and you are usually late every time."

She pouts at me with her arms crossed, "Whatever Maxine! You shouldn't ply us with so much drink all the time."

I roll my eyes at her, "You're the ones who keep bugging me to go out and get it. Which by the way isn't that easy 'cos if John ain't working I have to collar someone to get it."

She waves me off, "Oh please it's not my fault that people know how old you are. And Rach always bugs me to get you to get it too. She loves you being pissed and how affecAW..." Dana squeaks out with a jump and narrows her eyes at Rachel, "...What the hell Rach!" And pushes her.

"Shut the hell up Dana! You've got a hella big mouth." She whisper yells at her and pushes her back and then they proceed to push and grab the others hands.

"What is up with you two? You're constantly whispering, hissing and hitting each other. You're like two kids in a playground, you know that?" Chloe asks with her eyebrow raised.

Rachel looks at Dana who looks the other way with a huff, "There's nothing up Chlo." Rach sighs.

Chloe looks between them skeptically, "Uh huh. It seems like you've both got some major sexual tension between ya. Maybe you just need to bang and get it out of your systems."

They both wrinkle their noses up at Chloe's comment, "NO..." They both screech in unison with a head shake, then look at each other and back to us, "...No. Oh my God!" They say together again.

Chloe and I both laugh at them as they huff and cross their arms at the same time making us laugh even more. Dana rolls her eyes at us, "You're as bad as Max Chloe. Everything always boils down to sex with you both. Some people don't just want that."

"Nu ah, it's so much more than that. I mean don't get me wrong. I would have Max's tongue and hands in my bits forever, givin' me those hella mind melting and body shaking feels she gives me..." Chloe trails off with a dopey grin as Dana scrunches her face and Rachel rolls her eyes.

I snort a laugh and poke Chloe in the side playfully, "Did you actually have a point babe, or have you just talked yourself out of it?"

She giggles and squirms a little as I tickle her side. She grabs my hand and kisses my cheek, "Sorry yeah. I just couldn't stop thinking about what we done earlier, especially on the grass... Oh and in the shower, on the sink, on the desk, against the..."

I bring Chloe's head to me and give her a quick kiss cutting her off, "Ok you sexed up crazy person. They don't need to know any of that..."

"Yeah we really don't!"

"Yeah please don't... I really don't want to know all the places you have had sex. It's bad enough having the thought of you two screwing about in the shower room now... OH MY GOD!!! You were having sex when you went off for a smoke earlier. Jesus I think I need to burn my eyeballs... So not right!"

Chloe snorts, "Prudes... But anyway my point is, it doesn't just boil down to sex. What Max gives me and makes me feel is so much more than that. She makes me believe in myself, that I can be someone, something more than what I have been. Before Max I couldn't feel anything, like the world didn't make sense to me anymore. There was nothing but darkness and I felt completely alone... But now, now Max has come into my life I can feel everything again and the world, all around me is so bright and alive. And that's how I feel because of Max... So no it isn't just sex. That is just the hella juiciest cheery on the sweetest cake."

I just sit here staring at Chloe kinda stunned as do the other two from what she said. Because that was not what I was expecting her to say, especially in front of Dana and Rachel.

I shake my head and take her hand, "You never cease to amaze and surprise me Chloe Price. You really are the craziest and most sweet person there is and..."

"Yeah she really is something else. Can we share her? Or just share the both of you?" Dana cuts in.

I give her a confused look, "What? No we can't share her. You weirdo! And I'll kick your ass if you try anything!"

Chloe snickers, "Yeah you can't blame her though Max. I am hella awesome..." I roll my eyes at her which just makes her laugh as she kisses my cheek, "...But you are shit outta luck with me girl. Max is the one and only for me, no one else even comes close to her. So keep ya hands off and don't you try anything with Max either. We love each other and WE DO NOT SHARE!"

"Hmph... This is so unfair! Why can't I find myself someone who says that kind of thing about me. Maybe you're right and we should get it together Rach." Dana huffs with a slight pout.

Chloe and I laugh at that but then Rachel starts saying, "Don't worry Dana you will find the one... Just like ugh... But you'll let them slip through your fingers by not telling them how you really feel about them and just let them think all I wanted was a bit of fun and I never told them I love them... And now, now they've gone, moved on and found someone that they love and makes them truly happy..."

We all sit in silence until Chloe asks, "Well that was hella deep Rach. But um, who are you talking about? Who's the one?" She takes my hand and laces our fingers when she finishes and brings our hands to her lap.

I look to her and see her glance at me then away when Rachel replies with slightly wide eyes, "What? I'm talking about Dana. And whoever she ends up with."

Chloe furrows her brow and shakes her head, "No. You may have tried to say something about Dana. But then you were definitely talking about yourself and said 'letting them think all I wanted was a bit of fun' and 'I never told them that I love them'. So who's the one that slipped through your fingers that you love? Who Rach 'cos you have never said anything like that to me about someone."

Rachel starts shifting about and looks like she might cry or bolt out the door or both, I don't know. I can feel Chloe gripping my hand a little tighter and I can also feel her getting more annoyed the longer she doesn't get an answer.

I can't take the silence and atmosphere anylonger and go to say something when Dana starts saying, "Me Chloe..."

"What?!" Chloe cuts in in complete disbelief.

"Yeah I second that. What?!" I say in shock.

I'm staring at Dana absolutely confused and see Rachel looking at her with the same expression as she mutters, "... Dana..."

"But you don't even like girls and have a major hard on for Trevor. So what the fuck are you talkin' about?!"

"I'm talking about me being the one that Rachel is or was having feelings for. And ever since I've been flirting with Trevor, it has all come out with how hard it's been for her. Even though he hasn't shown one ounce of interest in me..." She mumbles that last bit,"...I also never said I didn't like girls. I just don't need to constantly hear yours two's sex or your need to do your weird sex talk you do with mating aliens to make your egg babies or whatever the hell you were banging on about!"

I can feel myself frowning at Dana at what she said as Chloe says, "Max is the alien who is mating with me for my eggs to make her babies. So get it right..." Dana rolls her eyes at her, "...I don't know what to think. Because it sounds like hella bullshit but it would explain a lot as well. Like why you both have that strange relationship and are always pushing and touchy with each other with your playground tactics and Rachel gets all huffy or you do to her when somethings said. Not to mention the way you look at each other. I just don't know though."

"Dana what are you doing? I don..." I start asking.

But Dana stands up and grabs my hand, "Max we need to talk. Now!" And practically drags me outside before I can say or do anything.

I pull my arm away with a huff, "What the hell are you doing Dana!? And what was all that crap you spat out back there?"

"Ok look Max I know you don't want to lie about anything but you and Chloe need each other. And have to stay together..."

"And the way to do that is to lie to her? Seriously Dana what is the matter with you! Have you lost your mind or something?!!" I cut in completely bewildered with her and why she keeps doing this.

"No Max just... Right listen to me before you jump down my throat. Please?"

I cross my arms and look the other way, "Fine Dana speak."

"Thank you... Look you may think telling Chloe is the right thing to do and it will make things better and everything will be fine after. But I don't see it. All I see is it causing a huge rift between all of us. When Chloe thought Rachel was in love with you, she was all over the place and not able to control how she acted. She never does that with anyone else, just Rach so it's obviously just her she feels threatened by. She was kinda angry and willing to accuse Rachel or even you of doing things together when it wasn't true. And I know that's because she's scared of losing the one person she has let in since her Dad past. Which is completely understandable that she would be like that. I mean I would want to kick anyone's ass if I thought they were in love with who I was..."

"Then why shouldn't I tell her?"

"Because when Chloe accepted in herself that Rachel didn't feel that way about you. She was so happy, opened up to all of us and we were getting on so well together... But if it comes out that Rachel is in love with you, then we are not going to have that. Chloe will not trust Rach with you, which I won't blame her. So that means you will not hang out with Rachel and in turn that means I won't hang out with her. And I don't want to lose Rach... I really like her..." She looks away from me towards the end of what she was saying.

"Why would it mean that?" I ask curiously.

"Oh come on Max. You're my best friend, my family. There would be no one that would or could come between us. I would see Rach at the beginning sure. But the more you are not hanging out with us, the more I would just have to say sorry I can't hang 'cos I want to be with Max and in the end I would never see Rach... I also know you don't want to lose her as a friend but you will always and should choose Chloe. And I'm not saying Chloe would make you choose but there would be so many arguments between them both because they both want you, just like there already has been... Do you understand what I'm saying, am I making sense?"

I take a moment to go over what she said because that was a lot and she doesn't usually ramble so much. I take a breath before I start, "I still don't know D'. It sounds like something that is going to blow up in my face. I mean I get what you are saying with the whole we'll all end up going our separate ways as such. But it feels deceitful."

Dana sighs, "I know but it just gives Rachel time to get over you and move on while we all remain friends in the process. I never told you this but when you weren't here I felt so alone and was hurting so much, but I couldn't be with you. And you were grieving so bad and pushed me away from you. I'm not blaming you for that, you shut everyone out. But Rachel was here for me and kept me together and stopped me from doing some really stupid things to get to you. I was so scared of losing you, I still am if I'm honest... Rach and I became really close, nothing like me and you because nothing ever could. But just, I like her Max and don't want to lose her if there is a chance we don't have to..."

And there it is again when Dana says she doesn't want to lose her and she likes her. Her voice lilts slightly and she averts her eyes from me a little. Does she like her more than a friend, does she even know she is changing herself when she says those things. Maybe Chloe was right with her playground thing. Because Dana does protest about being with Rachel a little to hard and does always sit close with her and is kinda touchy with her, especially when we've had a drink. Hmm, maybe I've been so wrapped up in my own things to notice anything and it's only now I'm hearing, seeing something that has always been there, but I'm only now noticing since my eyes have been opened from being with Chloe. And I'm not walking around in the dark anymore. Maybe the whole Trevor thing is just a cover for her because she thinks it's who she should be liking 'cos Rach likes me, I just don't know. It's not like she has ever come out and said she likes him and she has never been shy before about who she likes so...

"Erm... Maxi? You're kinda just staring at me and completely spaced out. Are you ok?"

"Hmm... Oh yeah yeah, I'm fine..."

"Well what do you um, ya know, think?"

"What. Think... Oh right that... I well... can I ask you something Dana? Before I answer."

She smiles at me, "Of course Max. You know you can ask me anything."

"Cool cool. So um how, no no... what, no..."

She places her hand on my shoulder, "Max what is it?"

"Ok ok... You know when you say you don't want to lose her and you like her, Rachel that is. What do you mean, do you like her?"

Oh my God!!! She's gonna lie to me her eyebrow just twitched which it always does when she is hiding something big from me, "What do you mean, what do I mean? And of course I like Rachel, as a friend obviously. What are you getting at Max?"

She actually looks scared and I think she knows I've figured it out. Why wouldn't she just tell me if that's how she feels. Have I been such a bad friend to her and to fucked to realize anything that has been going on in her life. I can't believe I've been so selfish and wallowing in my own self-pity while she has had these feelings but pushed them aside to be there for me and didn't feel she could come to me. I really am such a...

"Max you're doing it again. Wh-what's going on in there..." She taps the top of my head then places her hand on my shoulder, "...What are you thinking about?"

I wrap my arms around her for a hug, "Nothing D'... I'm really sorry I haven't been here for you, like you have been for me... And I'm sorry you couldn't talk to me. I promise I'll always be here and listen to anything you have to tell me whenever you are ready ok? I love you Dana..."

She sighs and squeezes me as she mumbles into the crook of my neck, "Thank you so much Max. I love you too."

We hug a little longer until Chloe and Rachel come outside, "Hey creeper. I warned you, hands off. I'm gonna have to kick your ass now."

We pull back from the hug as Chloe snickers and Dana narrows her eyes at her, "You are so going down you giant blue haired freak! And Max is mine."

"Hahaha... Oh you wish! You had your chance with Max when you were younger and you didn't want her. So she's all mine now."

"Whatever! And it was Max that didn't want me. So get it right you sappy and very cuddly non punk."

"What! Really, Max didn't want to be with you, how come?"

"Something to do with not wanting to ruin our friendship if things went wrong or whatever. I don't really know and that was a long time ago."

"Hmm... Maybe you are a little closet gay. We may need to watch you." Chloe teases.

Dana rolls her eyes as Rachel says, "You never told me that. How come? Are you gay or like bi or something?"

Dana groans, "I'm not anything. And does it actually matter?!"

"Well no I guess not. But I just thought you were straight. I suppose that does explain some things." Rachel ends with a shrug.

"We are learning so much about each other today. Why don't you two go back inside. I need to talk to Chlo for a minute."

Dana looks to me concerned, "Max?"

I just smile, "It'll be fine Dana. I promise. Just take Rach with you and we'll be back in a minute."

She just looks at me not wanting to go anywhere but Rachel takes her hand and pulls her away, "Come Dana. They're probably just gonna have sex again no doubt."

I chuckle at them but stop when I turn to look at Chloe when she wraps her arms around me with a sleazy grin. I raise my eyebrow at her as she starts to rub my back and squeeze my ass excitedly.

I snort a laugh at her knowing what she is thinking and just say, "No!"

"What? I didn't even say anything."

"No you didn't say anything did you, you adorably beautiful sex fiend."

She just grins even more at me making me laugh with a head shake, "That wasn't a compliment babe."

She just nods happily, "Mhm, it was... So can't we even have a tiny little bit of sexy sexy nummings?"

"Oh Jesus! Where do you keep getting these come on's from? I mean nummings. What even is that?"

Chloe just snickers, "It's soft and cuddly sexual's. I will show you how to do it."

"Yes I'm sure you will. But you have work to do now and I need to talk to you about myself, Dana and Rachel when we finish later, it's important. Then you can do any of your weird sexual's and use all of your strangely good dirty talk you want to ok?"

Chloe bites her bottom lip and nods very enthusiastically making me laugh as I take her hand and start to head back into the cafe, "Hella yes baby and we can talk about anything you want... I also have so many things I still want to do with you too. Mmm... You're juices are gonna be over flowing until you run dry. So you best hydrate yourself good and proper. Mmm... you should feel how wet I am already. It's like Niagara between my legs right now at the thought. I think I might need a drink."

"Wow! I really have released the sex beast in you. If I didn't think it was so hot and absolutely love everything about having sex with you and making you scream. I might actually be a little scared."

"Hell yeah you do baby."

I see that there isn't to many people here now so I take her behind the counter to get her started. Jay finishes serving his customer and turns to us, "So you must be Chloe. The one who has managed to do that to Max's face. We are all very grateful for that..." He points at me with a smirk, "...I'm Jay the backbone here and the one who keeps this place going."

I roll my eyes at him, "Yeah and resident granny. His actually an eighty year old woman with a mans body."

They both chuckle as they shake hands, "Hi Jay. And yeah I'm Chloe. And I also take full credit for doing that to Max's face. I am completely awesome that way."

"And so modest too." I tease.

We share a laugh, then Jay says, "So as you are here for a moment I'm going to take my break... Oh and Chloe a piece of advice. Don't let her boss you around. If she tries it, just give her a kick up the ass."

"Ha... It's cool dude I like her being all bossy with me and lets just say she would hella enjoy the kick up the ass."

"CHLOE!! Jesus girl."

Chloe just cackles and Jay seems quite amused, "Wow I never thought I'd see the day someone makes Max embarrassed. I am going to enjoy working with you."

He walks off laughing as Chloe says happily, "Hmm... I like him, his funny. I think I'm gonna like working here."

"Yeah I'm sure you'll get on fine together. You both have the same type of humor."

"Excellent."

I smile at her and give her a peck on the lips, "Ok. Lets get started..." She nods so I continue, "...Right so if you take a look at the board behind us. Which out of them do you know what they are? Or how to make any."

Chloe looks behind us and I watch her scanning over the board. I see her start to frown a little and then shrug, "I dunno. Black coffee..."

I take her hand, "Hey. It's cool Chlo. Nobody know's them all when they first start. I'll tell you a few of the most popular and we'll go from there. Ok?"

"Yeah alright. When do I get to do those cool patterns on the top of the coffee?"

"Haha... We will get to that babe. But first the popular one's. Here I'll show you the Cortado..." I show her what to do with the coffee maker and explain what goes into it as I do, "...This is an espresso with steamed milk and a ratio of either 1:1 or 1:2 espresso to milk..." I finish up the drink and pass it to her, "...Here try it..."

She takes the small cup and takes a sip, "Mmm that's pretty good actually. And that's a Cortado?"

"Yeah. A lot of people will order a portion of Beignet with it. Or Churros.."

"What are those?"

"Beignet, they're a French donut and like a pound of powdered sugar over them. Churros are Spanish, slightly different, crispy and usually long with ridges all around, coated in sugar and served with a dip. They're both like a choux pastry. Both deep fried and both really good..."

She licks her lips, "Mmm... I like deep fried things. Can I have some?"

"Ha, yes babe you can have some in a little bit."

"Awesome."

"You're going to eat all my profits, aren't you?"

She just nods happily with the biggest grin. I shake my head with a laugh and carry on, "Ok so another is Cold Brews they're cold brewed coffee over ice. And we do Frappe' which is cold, coffee and sugar with a ratio of 2:4 so they are kinda sweet plain or with whipped up cream or condensed milk. Both we do with flavorings."

"Hmm, I've not had one of them before. But they sound pretty cool. Can I have one of those too?"

"Yeah Chlo. You can have those too. Lets just say from here on out you can have anything you want to ok?"

"Even more awesome. Thank you baby."

"You're welcome Chlo. Alright and another is a Chai Latte or Dirty Chai Latte which is made up of a shot of espresso, chai tea and steamed milk. We do other variations of this one as well like a double shot and we do cold versions. But for now we'll stick with the usual."

"Coffee and tea in the same drink. I don't know about that Max." She says with a scrunched up face.

I can't help chuckling at her, "You're so cute. But it's not like a normal cup of tea with a cup of coffee just mixed together in it. Chai and Masala tea are very different."

"Yeah I'm still not completely convinced. But we'll see how it goes down."

"Yes I'm sure we will. I'll make one and you can decide for yourself..."

I make up a dirty Chai and pass it over to Chloe, "So tell me what you think?"

She looks at it skeptically but puts it to her lips and takes a careful sip. She raises her eyebrow with her lips scrunched to the side but goes in for another sip.

"Well?"

"Alright so maybe you are right and I guess it's ok. But it's still weird to have tea and coffee together." She reluctantly says this but just carries on drinking it and making little humming sounds as she does.

"Haha, 'it's ok I guess'. You're cute... But anyway we obviously do the normal of a Latte, Cappuccino, Macchiato, Mocha, Americano and the like."

I grab a pad and pen, "Right I'm gonna write down some of the ratios for the drinks, how to do them and I want you to give them a go ok?"

"Sure I got this Max."

"Ya Max she's got this." Karen says as she puts some dirties in the back for the kitchen.

Chloe grins at that as I say, "I know you do. I'll sort any customers that come in right now while you get started." I smile and hand her the pad.

"Thank you." Chloe says with a shy smile and starts to make her first few drinks...

"That is actually really good Chlo. I think we might just keep you."

"Pfft. I am the greatest Max and I can do anything. You know this." She retorts all proud of herself.

I can't help smiling at her looking all happy like that. She made quite a few different cups of coffee all of which were really good. I didn't want to waste them so I gave them to Dana, Rachel, Jay and Karen to have who also agreed they were good and made well. Chloe didn't get confused and remembered all of the steps I told her and only asked for a little help with a couple of the ones I hadn't told her about yet or were a little more complicated.

I give her a kiss, "Yeah you can stay."

She does a little fist pump and gives me another kiss, "Hella yes Max. I am shit hot!"

"Yes you are." She grins wide at that.

But she suddenly looks at me with her eyebrow raised and says, "Sooo..." She trails off with a shrug.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Maaax... I wanna make some patterns on the coffee. Pleeease?" She pleads with hands clasped but starts to snicker as I roll my eyes with a laugh.

"Fine, but you have to drink what I make ok?" I start to tease as Jay gives a wave and takes over serving some customers.

"Yep yep. I can do that."

"I bet you can..." I tease and usher her over to watch what I do to make the Latte.

"So all the drinks have different cups and different machines don't they? Because we used the one that looks like something from a science class for the Cortado."

"Yeah they have different cups. Like with the Cortado, Americano espresso and them sorts of ones. They are more of a straight shot so they're stronger and come in a smaller cup. But like with this..." I point to the Latte, "...It comes in a bigger cup 'cos the milk to coffee ratio is a lot bigger. As for the different equipment that's used. The science one as you say is more of a drip action to the burst pour and heats the grounds a lot slower and to a lower temperature so you don't destroy the flavor of the bean. A to high temperature will make for a bitter tasting coffee and ruin the taste of the drink."

She nods, "Ok yeah I think I get it."

"Cool. So here I'm gonna show you a simple heart effect. It's usually the easiest one to start with..." I take the warm milk and place it under the steam wand for about six seconds, "...When you do this bit you don't want large bubbles and it should be creamy, with a glossy white color. Don't pull the wand out to far 'cos you'll get large bubbles form. You can tell by the sound it makes. Hissing sounds are what you want to hear."

"Ok hisses, no big bubbles and creamy and glossy white."

"Right so next and you need to be quick doing all this. Gently Swirl and tap this on the counter so there are no bubbles. Now quickly pour a dollop into the espresso and swirl it around a couple of times so you get a combined light brown color..."

Chloe watches me intently as I explain, "Ok now tilt the cup at an angle and take the milk and hold the spout about an inch away from the mixture in the cup and start to pour the milk into the middle until you get like a white circle show. And now you need to raise the milk up and pour it away from you through the center... And there you have it, a heart. A leaf is pretty much the same except you wiggle the milk pitcher sorta like a zig zag motion before you cut through."

Chloe just stares at the coffee for a few seconds then me, "... Wow! That is so hella cool baby. Like uber hella cool..." She presses a hard kiss to my cheek, "...What else can you do? How do you know how to do it?"

"A few other things. And it just takes practice is all."

"Sweet! Can I try?"

"Of course."

She grins and begins to make an espresso and warm the milk. Dana comes over to us as Chloe starts to try the heart pattern, "Looking good Pirate Price. How's it going?"

Chloe doesn't answer her at first as she is in full concentration mode with her tongue poking out at the side. I can't help smiling at how cute she looks doing it.

She stands up straight and looks down at the cup with a little frown, "Ugh. That's such crap! It's a lot harder than it looks. You made it seem hella easy Max."

I look down at what she has done, "It's not that bad Chlo. And it was your first go. You just need to practice to get it right. And make sure you get the heights at the right level and be quick. But you'll get it. So just keep trying ok?"

She nods, "Yeah ok. I will."

"Yeah Chloe don't worry I can't even do a swirl pattern. You have also done well with making the drinks. So don't worry about that."

She wrinkles her nose a little all embarrassed, "I don't know if I can take all these nice things you lot are saying to me. It feels so weird. Can you tell me I'm a tit and fucked up or something to balance it out?"

"Ha! Oh I can do that too if you want." Dana teases.

"You will do no such thing..." I say sternly but laugh as do the others, "...Ok I have to make a move now..."

I holler through the window to Josh for a portion of Beignets and Churros and he gives a nod as I turn back to Chloe, "So are you gonna be alright with Dana helping you out and the others Chlo?"

She pouts a little and shakes her head, "No... I like you teaching me and being here."

She wraps her arms around me and gives me a kiss, "I know but you know I need to go and sort some things out. And we agreed in the car I would stay for a bit then go once you have started."

Rachel comes over to us as Chloe replies, "I know but I'm still gonna be sad. But it's cool Max you have stuff to do. I guess Dana will do until you're back."

"Hey! I am incredible company. I mean sure I am not going to do any of that weird stuff you two do. But I'm still great."

Chloe snickers at her and then turns back to me, "Ok babe. You will be picking us up yeah? And I guess I will be going to mine after. It's hella unfair. But I guess I can't keep you all to myself, even though I wanna..."

"Yeah I will. And I know Chlo but you were the one who wanted to go back after. I'll let you know when I leave."

"Well only because it's not fair on you if I stay everyday." Chloe cuts in with a grumble.

"You are so cute. You're getting stroppy with yourself, even though you decided it..." She sticks her tongue out at me but smiles after, "Haha... Anyway I got you some of those fried goods you wanted to try, coming out in a minute."

She leans in for a kiss which starts soft but soon turns into her groping hands and searching tongue until, "Ya know. I don't thin' the customers pay ta see that. Well maybe some might." Karen says amused and laughs as she walks past.

"Ok ok. You need to let go now. She is kinda right and I might not be able to stop soon."

Chloe laughs very happy with herself as I start turning around to leave. But I pause as I feel her tapping my ass and look back to her and see her adorable innocent face.

"What? I'm givin' a love tap to my sexy little alien."

I shake my head with a laugh and make my way to the front of the counter as Rachel asks, "A love tap! Alien! What the hell is that?"

"Yeah I've given up on understanding their weird talk and things they do. You are lucky you didn't have to hear the talk about why Max is an alien. So gross!"

Rachel looks completely confused, "Why is she an alien?"

"You don't want to know..." Dana replies and pulls me into a hug, "See you later Maxi. And thanks for earlier."

"Of course D'. I'm always here for you."

She gives me a kiss on the cheek and I pull back from the hug, "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye baby. Love you."

"Love you too."

I head out of the cafe and make my way to my car. Once in I switch on the stereo and leave the parking lot and head towards the garage to begin some more work on Chloe's truck...


	25. Broken memories

I arrive at the garage and park up outside. I make my way inside and as I walk through the front I hear, "Cauliflower..."

"Hey there little man..." Tim's boy comes running up to me, "...Oooff..." I pick him up and hold him, "...Dude you are getting so big. You must be at least ten foot tall now."

"Yep. Daddy says I'm gon be biggest than you soon."

"Did he now?"

He nods whilst playing with my necklace, "Mhm... Daddy says Max is tiny."

"I think me and your Father will be having words and I might have to kick his butt."

He starts giggling, "You said butt..."

I grin, "Did I say butt..." He nods still giggling as I start to make my way to the back, "...Hmm... Well ya know how people call your Dad big T?"

"Yep. Daddy T."

"I'm gonna tell you a secret. His middle name is really, Big Butt T. So Daddy big butt."

He giggles some more, "Really?"

"Uh hah, yeah. And if he says anything tell him Max the tiny told you."

He giggles happily at this making me smile, "Where is the great big jelly roll anyway?"

He points over to the office, "With Momma."

Just as I turn to look over there Marcy and Tim come out of the office, "Max... It's so good to see you..." Marcy comes up to me and gives me a hug, "...It's been to long. Tim said you would be coming by."

"Hey Marcy. It's good to see you too."

"I should have known when Dex ran off he would be with you. You are still his favorite and doesn't stop talking about you."

"That's because he has great taste and is super cool. Isn't that right Dexi?"

"Yep. Maxi Cauliflower is a funny and a ninja."

I grin at him, "Yeah and you're my big strong ninja bodyguard aren't ya? Show 'em that scary face and those guns..."

I put him down and he turns to them with a growl and flexes his arms. Marcy laughs and Tim moves towards us saying, "Hmm I don't know if you can stop me though..."

"You stay way Daddy big butt... Cauliflower me save you."

We laugh as he runs up to Tim with a growl and jumps him, "Oooff... Ugh... Ok I give up. You got me good..." Tim scoops him up, "...Soo Daddy big butt. I wonder who told you that?"

Dex shrugs as Tim looks to me with a smirk. I give him a sheepish grin, "I'm afraid 'TINY MAX' doesn't know what you are talking about."

He looks back to Dex, "But you said you wouldn't tell Max. You're as thick as thieves you two."

He shrugs and looks to me as I question, "Did you do the secret handshake?"

"No. What secret handshake?" Tim asks.

"You mean you don't know?" Marcy questions with a smirk.

He looks at all of us in mock shock, "You know..." He asks Marcy who nods, "...I feel so betrayed and left out. And by my own wife and son too..."

"Hey Dexi do you think we should show him what it is?"

He thinks for a moment then nods, "Ok..." Tim puts him down and he comes over to me.

I crouch down and we tap the front and backs of our hands, slide our palms along our arms to our fingers, grip then fist bump and pull away open hands with a, "Boom!"

I stand up with a chuckle as he takes my hand, "We might allow you in the club if you are very good Timothy. But it's ultimately up to Dex if you're eligible for entry and meet our very strict criteria."

Dex shakes his head, "Nope. Not for Daddy big butt."

We all share a laugh and when we settle Marcy says with a sigh, "Right we need to be off and get this little one to bed..."

"No... I want stay with Max." He clings to my leg and turns away from his Mom.

I chuckle and pick him up, "I have got to do some work now. But if you're good I will take you out one day soon and for the whole day. So how's that sound?"

"Pomise?"

He holds his pinky up to me making me smile and I wrap mine around his, "I promise. But you have to be good ok?"

"Ok. I'm be good."

I chuckle, "You always are... Now give us a squish."

We share a hug for a moment then I pass him over to Marcy, "Thanks Max. You're always so good with him. Just like you were with Alex..."

I give her a sad smile, "Yeah well I dunno... But maybe it's just I'm a big kid myself."

She smiles sadly back, "Don't say that. You were amazing with him. He looked up to you. You were his hero, he said it enough..." I feel myself churning and my eyes well up a little as she gives me a hug, "...You're gonna make an incredible Mom one day Max."

I pull back and clear my throat, "I don't know about that... But um, it was really good seeing you Marcy. And you little dude... I'll see you soon..."

"Bye Maxi..."

I smile and give a slight wave and make my way over to the truck. I get to work right away to try and get my mind off other things not wanting to be thinking of them...

After working for a while I hear Tim ask, "Hey Max. How's it going?"

I roll myself out from under the truck and sit up, "Eh, not to bad. I fix one thing and another seems to pop up. I swear this truck is a fucking death trap. But it's getting there. The brakes were ridiculous but I've replaced the pads, front calipers, hoses and master cylinder and they hold the pressure now. Glad I done some last time to get a start."

"Can you please come work for me Max. You are so much faster, cleaner and more efficient than my lot..."

"HEY!! Old man don't be yanking my dick. My ass is workin' it's balls off everyday. Maybe get rid of Midge. The little cock don't know shit."

"Shut ya hole before I fill it Carmen! And show you how little I'm not!"

Carl and Mitch start bantering making me chuckle. They're actually brothers, twins and have been working for Tim for about sixteen years. They are a couple of really cool guys, fowl mouths aside, doesn't bother me though I'm used to it. You just have to not take what they say to heart and give 'em back what they give you.

"Ya know the amount you two have to bang on about your dicks and balls. I'd be surprised if you've actually got anything down there to talk about." I shout back.

"Ha!! Did you hear what she said about you Carmen. Max has got the measure of you, literally..."

They carry on snarking at each other as Tim rolls his eyes at them and turns back to me, "If they weren't so good at what they do, I would definitely consider replacing them... Ah but anyway. I have you booked in for the paint job on Thursday and those parts you needed will be here late tomorrow and the body kit parts will be ready early Wednesday morning, the latest midday. Everything was all charged to the card you left for me and I have a receipt for all that in the office."

I smile and reply gratefully, "Thanks so much Big T. You are the most awesome bloke."

He laughs with a head shake, "Yeah yeah, enough of your sweet talk. Now the boys and I are gonna give you a hand..." I go to protest but he holds up his hand, "...And no arguments Max. I know you can do it but it will just get done a lot quicker. If you weren't on such a tight time frame then I wouldn't bother. But you are..." He turns to the other two, "...Right you two girls quit playing with each others dicks and get over here and to work..."

I laugh at what Tim said as they both start grumbling but come over and we all start getting to work on the truck. Which I am actually really grateful for...

We all worked on the truck for another few hours together and have made a lot of progress. We can't do anymore until the rest of the bits come in. So for now we have packed everything up, cleaned down and Carl and Mitch left us a few minutes ago.

Tim and I head outside and he sets the alarm as I say, "Thank you T' for all the help. You guys are really something else and I appreciate all you have done."

He smiles, "No problem Max. You know I'm always willing to give you a hand. And as for the boys they were the ones who offered to stay and wanted to help you out."

I shift a little shyly, "Well you guys are still really cool for doing it. I will have to think of some way to pay you all back."

"Max you don't need to give us anything. I have already told you that. We wanted to help you out. Now get outta here because I'm sure you are needed somewhere else considering how much your phone has been going off."

"Fine but I'm still gonna think of something. 'Cos you won't let me pay you for the work you lot have been doing."

He laughs as we walk away to our cars, well Tim goes to his truck. I get in and take a look at my phone. I see I have a hoard of texts and a few missed calls and not all from Chloe.

I decide not to read any yet feeling to tired and just send a quick text to Chloe, letting her know that I will be there in about fifteen, then start the car and pull out of the parking lot...

I don't need to pull into the parking lot because they are all waiting outside. As soon as I stop the car they pile in and Chloe immediately leans over and pulls me into a kiss.

"Mmm... Hey baby. I missed you... You smell like an engine and biker or what a biker probably smells like."

I raise my eyebrow at her, "Erm, ok. Thanks..."

"Hey it's hot baby. And the dirty look you got going on..." She looks me up and down, "...Yeah Mmhm... I could just eat you up right now."

I chuckle at that, "Well I'm glad I can be of service for you in my grubby state."

Chloe grins at me, "Oh you always are. I might want some more outfits for you to wear for me."

"Really you're gonna start that talk up so soon!? We have heard so much already while you weren't here." Dana teases from the back.

"Hey you can learn so much from me. I'm just givin' you some pointers." Chloe retorts.

"Yeah only because Max taught you I bet!" Rachel jumps in.

"Just ignore them Chlo. You are so fuckin' good and taught me a few things. Trust me."

She grins at me and turns to them with a smug grin. She turns forward and takes my hand as I ask, "So how did it go?"

"Pretty awesome actually. I think I did ok and the other three are hella cool. Even Dana was ok I guess." I laugh at that as I pull away.

Dana pushes her shoulder, "Oy you fucker! I am the best worker and you are the one who can learn a lot from me. If you stop eating all the food that is."

"Oh my God! That food is something else. It was like having sex. I mean nowhere near anything we have done but still those pastries and donuts. I think we might have to add them to our food list."

I glance at her confused, "Food list?"

"Yeah. To go on the sex food list with those ice creams, bacon, maple syrup, ice cubes, drinks and some other things..."

"You two are really not right. And Chlo that sounds like you're just gonna have ya dinner off of Max." Rachel interrupts.

"What's your point?"

"Hmm, I think I need to see this list you have concocted. Because this is the first I've heard of it. Do you have any other lists?" I ask making the other two in the back laugh.

"I have lots of different lists for all sorts of things we are gonna do."

"Ya know, I think I might be a little scared. " I tease with a laugh.

Chloe squeezes my hand as Dana says, "I think you should be terrified Max."

"You shush! Max loves it. Don't you baby?"

"Yeah I kinda do."

She grins at me and brings my hand to her lips and kisses the back of it. I smile at her before I turn my attention back to the road.

"So how's Tim and that doing? I'll have to come down with you next time. It's been a while since I saw him and the boys, well and girl." Dana asks.

"Yeah his doing good. The same as always. His got another few tat's since you last saw him. Barely any skin left now. Midge and Carmen were there too. As disgusting as ever..."

"Oh Carl and Mitch from when I was there. I like those two. They're hella funny." Chloe cuts in with a laugh.

"Yeah you would like them with your dirty humor." Dana teases.

"Marcy and Dex were there too when I turned up."

"Oh what. I haven't seen them in forever. I can't believe I didn't get to see them. How are they? I bet Dexi is getting big now. He is just so adorable."

"Really good. Marcy has dark purple hair now and still hasn't aged a day. And Dex... Dex is still the cutest little thing ever. His getting so big. Not surprising with how tall Tim and Marcy are. He is gonna be such a heart-breaker when his older."

"Yeah I bet. But that's if he ever gets over his crush on you. He is just completely smitten with you. I think even Chloe has competition."

"Hmm... It seems Captain Price has a competiter. I might have to meet this dude and make sure he know's who's the boss."

Rachel snorts a laugh, "You're actually gonna warn off a child Chlo, seriously?"

Chloe nods but tries not to smile, "Mhm... Best to get him prepared when his young that you're mine and he has no chance with my first mate."

I can't help laughing at her and as Dana starts teasing, "Well you best be prepared because he is Max's ninja bodyguard and will definitely take you on if you get to close to her. I mean I was warned off from giving her a hug, even his Dad gets it if he teases her. It's so sweet..." We share a laugh at that because he does do that.

"...He loves Max nearly as much as Alex did. They both looked up to her like she was Superman and could fly and shoot laser beams out of her eyes or something. When we would play Alex would always be Max and I asked why one day and he said Max was his hero..."

"How wrong was he..." I mutter.

"What?" Dana asks.

Chloe takes my hand from the gear stick. I glance at her then away with a sigh, "Nothing... Anyway I said I would take him out for the day so you can see him then if you want to come along?"

"Yeah it will be nice to see him and catch up with Marcy before we take him out. You should make sure to bring Chloe. He might actually like her, she's like a big kid and with her pirate obsession..."

"Hey! It's not an obsession, pirates are just awesome. They take what they want, when they want, claim all the booty and also have hella cool outfits."

"Uh huh. See a giant child... You two will actually make really good parents..."

"Oh don't you start. That was basically the last thing Marcy said about me before she left." I cut in.

"Well she's not wrong because you would and even Chloe would be."

I groan a little with an eye roll as Chloe squeezes my hand and says, "Yeah we would. Max the tiny little alien rager Mom and me the fun and most awesome Mom. So yeah I completely agree we would be hella perfect together."

I go to say something back about the comment of me being the rager and her the fun one. But when I look to her she is just smiling really lovingly at me. So I just smile back and she squeezes my hand tight and places her other hand over mine as well as I turn back to the road...

We arrive at Chloe's soon after and I pull up outside her house. I switch the engine off and she quickly pulls me to her and presses her lips to mine.

She pulls back from the kiss and nuzzles into the crook of my neck and mumbles, "I'm gonna hella miss you being with me. I can't believe I said I would go home. Why did you agree with my stupid idea?"

I chuckle a little as I reply, "Because you were trying to be good and said you didn't want to make me feel like you were being clingy. I did tell you I love you being clingy with me... And I'm gonna miss you too. Why do you have such stupid idea's?"

Chloe snickers into me then pulls back and kisses me again. When we move away from the kiss I say, "Go on you need to go now before I kick these two out and drive away from here with you and never come back."

She goes to say something but Dana jumps in, "Yeah I might actually kick myself out if you don't hurry the hell up!"

Chloe narrows her eyes at her, "Whatever Mother. And don't worry I'm going, but not because you said anything, but 'cos I might just pick Max up and take her to my room and never let her go."

Dana rolls her eyes and grumbles, "Well I'll just take her car so I don't care."

"Rach just bed her or something and loosen her the hell up!"

"Fuck off Chlo!"

"Ok baby I love you and I'm gonna miss you and your sexy naked body against mine. You'll text me when you get back yeah?"

"Yeah I will. I'll see you tomorrow ok."

"Alright..." She gives me a kiss and then opens her door, "...See you later peeper creeper... Later Rach... And I'll be seeing you kitty cat in my dreams in a minute. Love you."

"Love you too Chlo..."

"See ya weirdo Pirate."

"Laters Chlo."

She gives me a sad smile as she gets out of the car and closes the door behind her. I watch her walk to her front door and she turns back to me and gives me a wave and kiss before I start the engine and pull away as she goes inside...

As I'm driving down the road back towards Blackwell Dana asks, "Did you get a lot done on Chloe's truck?"

"Yeah quite a bit. The boys helped me out too. So we got more done. Just got to get the parts to finish the rest and it's going in for the paint job on Thursday."

"Did you manage to book the place for Chloe's birthday and the tickets?"

"Yeah everything's all booked up and I spoke to Joyce so she has helped me sort the rest that I needed her help to do."

"Chloe is gonna fall even harder for you if that's even possible with everything you are doing. She is hella lucky to have you Max." Rachel says with a sigh.

"I dunno about that. But I just hope she likes it and has a good time. And thank you, both of you for helping me out with some of the stuff."

"Max Chloe will probably wet herself with what you're doing. I know for a fact your main present for her, she has wanted to do it for so long. She will love it, all of it."

"Thanks Rach..."

I pull into the parking lot to Blackwell, park up and switch the engine off. We start to make our way across campus and to the girls dorms.

Dana gives me a hug as we get to her room, "Night Maxi. I'll see you in the morning. I will come get you for breakfast."

I pull back as I reply, "Yeah sure D'. I'll see you later."

Rachel goes to step forward but stops and just says, "See you later Max."

I give her a smile, "Night Rach."

They both go to their rooms and I head down to mine. I take my keys out and go to unlock the door but it's already unlocked. I frown a little at that thinking I'm sure I locked it. I open the door and flick on my light.

What I see when the light comes on I almost can't take it in or believe my eyes. I can't actually move from my position and I feel like I'm frozen at all the destruction I see before me. My whole room has been turned over and smashed up. All my photo's have been torn up and chucked about the room. And then I feel my eyes well up and this hard burning lump in my throat, like I have swallowed a ball of fire as I look at my guitar, my blue dean from hell guitar that my Dad got made for me. It lays broken in pieces all over the floor amongst the chaos.

I slowly walk up to it and kneel down in front of one of the pieces and pick it up as I bite my lip and feel a few tears fall, "W-why would some, someone do, do this..." I choke out not understanding or wanting to accept it.

I gently place the piece of guitar I have in my hands back on the floor and slowly look over what is near me. And that's when I see out of the corner of my eye something that actual makes my heart drop and my eyes blur with the tears that are pouring from them now.

I numbly crawl over and carefully pick up the piece of plaster mould that has part of my brothers hand print in it and can't hold back a choked sob that comes out. This was something we made together and both our hand prints were put in it and we wrote 'Alex and Max best friends forever'. We made it together the day he was killed. It was the last thing we ever done with each other.

I look over the piece of plaster in my hand and run my fingers over it, "I, Alex I'm sorry... I don-don't get wh-why..." I whisper and shut my eyes tight and hold the cast to my chest feeling like I might be sick with all the pain that is churning inside me right now.

I open my eyes and start to scan over the floor trying to find the rest of the pieces. But it's just everywhere and the more I look, the more things I see that have been destroyed. All these little fragments and memento's from my life with my Brother and Dad, things I can never get back again.

But that's when I see something written over my blind and wall, "I told you this wasn't over dyke!!!"

As soon as I read it, I remember what was said by Victoria because it's the same and what she always calls me. It's like something in my brain snaps and I see red as I feel this rage boil up and out of me that I haven't felt in such a long time.

I jump up to my feet and it's like I'm not in my own body right now, it's like I am watching myself do this as I walk into the hallway and across to Victoria Chase's room.

I start to hammer on the door, "CHASE YOU FUCKING WHORE!! GET YOUR BITCH ASS OUT HERE NOW!!!"

I start to kick the door as hard as I can and hear it start to crack and snap under the pressure, "GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!! HOW COULD YOU, YOU JEALOUS FUCKED UP..." The door splinters as I kick at the side of the handle and it suddenly opens up.

Victoria stands in front of me wide eyed just staring at me. I grab hold of her and slam her against the hallway wall making her let out a grunt of air.

"W-w-what... what the fuck is..." She starts stuttering.

"MAX?!" I think I hear someone shout but I'm to far gone to know.

"Do you even know what you have done?!! Do you ever know what you do to people, the pain and hurt you cause them..." I cut her off.

"You have lost your mind you freak!!"

"FREAK!!! Got another. Wanna call me dyke too! Or do you just want to destroy the last pieces of anything I have left. Is that what makes you feel something, because you are so cold and heartless that you need to feed off others pain to get some form of feeling in you!!!"

"What th-the fuck are you, you talking about?!"

Someone places their hand on my arm but I yank it away and snarl, "Get the fuck off me!!"

I turn my attention back to Victoria as she tries to sound unfazed, "You need... to sort your psycho out! She's fucked up!"

"D'you wanna know what's fucked up... Or better yet I'll show you..."

I drag her over to my room and push her in, "That you bitch is what's fucked up..."

I hear a couple of gasps as she stumbles in and just stands there with her back to me, "What the hell did you do Victoria!!" I think Dana asks.

"Do you know what you destroyed when you done this Victoria... You took the last of what I had, the most precious of items and moments I shared with, with... two of the most... the most important pe-people to m-me... and I can't can't get them back... You, you broke them... smashed them like, like they were nothing. Why, why would yo, you do that... why?"

She doesn't do or say anything which just hurts even more that she won't even acknowledge it. I walk over and pick up a piece of the plaster mould.

I move in front of her and hold it so she can see it, "Do you even know what this meant to me when you smashed it into nothing? When I felt myself falling back into that black pit of despair. I would hold this, look at it just to feel and remember the last, happiest memory I had with my little brother... We spent all day with each other making this, It was my last happy memory I had. Because that same day it was taken from me and I had to watch him die, die in my arms. Watch him choke for his last breath trying to say my name and see the life leave his eyes..."

I'm looking into Victoria's eyes right now and see a few tears fall as I ask, "So tell me what it gave you, made you feel when you smashed this? Tell me it was worth what you took away from me by doing all of this..." I shake her arm a little as she just does nothing still, "...Please I need to, to... to know it was w-was... worth more, more than that..."

"... I can't..." She whispers.

I grip her arm tighter not able to accept that and say uneasily, "That's it, you can't! All of these memories you destroyed and all you can say is 'I can't'..." I drop the plaster and grab her other arm and move her back against the wall, "...Tell me what it made you feel..."

I go to say something else but Dana and Rachel grab hold of me, "Max, Max... Come on baby... Come on... Look at me. Hey look at me?" Dana holds my face in her hands as Rachel holds me from behind.

"Shh. We're here Max... We're here..." Rachel says into me.

I slowly look up into Dana's eyes and ask in a whisper, "Why would she do this? That was Dad and Alex Dana... What did I..."

I shift my eyes down feeling the tears start to fall again, "I'm sorry Max... So sorry. I love you and I'm here for you, we're here and I'll call Chloe and she'll be here... Come on we'll go back to my room. You don't want to be here..."

I shake my head and tare myself away from them, "No you're right I don't want to be here... I really don't want to be here..."

I start to back out of the room, "Max don't go please. Stay here with me... Please Max?"

"I can't do that... I'm sorry Dana. I need to go now..."

"Max!"

"No..." She takes my arm but I push her away, "...Please just leave me alone..."

I make a hasty exit down the hallway and stairs. I hurry out the dorms and across campus towards the parking lot. I get in my car and start the engine and peel out here...

I have parked up at the beach front to have a smoke after driving around for a little while. My phone goes off again but I haven't checked it knowing it's gonna be Dana. I did text her and said I'm fine and that I just need some time.

I feel so numb right now and I don't know what to do, my mind is all over the place and I can't seem to focus. I hear my phone go off again and turn it over to see Chloe's name flashing.

I hesitate for a moment over the reject call, but I decide to accept it. I put it on speaker and start up the engine as I hear, "Max? Max... Say something babe please?"

"... I'm here..."

"Oh thank fuck! Don't do that to me!"

"Sorry..."

"No. You scared me is all..." I hear her sigh, "...I still am scared if I'm honest... Max where are you? Please tell me you're ok?"

"... Max?"

"In my car..."

"Are... Are you ok baby... You haven't done anything... or thinking about doing anything ya know... Please say you're alright?"

"I'm fine..."

"Max don't lie. I'm the queen of 'I'm fine'. Talk to me babe please?"

"I... I don't know Chlo... I just, I feel so cold and I don't... I don't like feeling cold anymore... I just want it to go away..."

"Max where are you? Will you come to mine now please?"

I feel a few tears fall as I try to reign myself in and hear Chloe call, "MAX! Answer me please babe, please... Come to mine and I'll help you, let me help you Max. You said you feel warm with me yeah?"

"Max you feel warmth with me?"

"... Yes..."

"Then let me take that cold and pain away from you... Let me in Max. Don't let it take control of you again. Please come to me and I'll help you, I promise I will."

"M-Max please... Ple-please come home to, to me. Don't leave..."

It actually physically hurts hearing her cry over the line but trying to hide it and I hate myself for being the cause, "... Ok." I whisper.

"Th-thank you... I love, love you Max, I love you so much."

"... Yeah... I'll see you soon..." I end the call and slowly drive towards Chloe's house...

I don't know how long it has taken me to get here. I pull up outside and switch the engine off. I just sit here for a moment but my door opens and Chloe leans in and takes my hand to pull me out of the car.

When I'm out she takes the keys locks the car then lifts me up and wraps my legs around her, "I got you Max... I've always got you."

I immediately wrap my arms round her and bury my head to the crook of her neck. Chloe squeezes me against her and kisses the side of my head as she starts to walk back to her house.

"Chloe what are ya doing... Is that Max? What's goin' on, is she ok?"

"Everythings fine. Go back to bed Mom."

Chloe starts walking up stairs with me and into what I guess is her room. She closes the door behind us and then switches the light on but I ask quietly, "Can you leave the light off please?"

"Sure babe. Whatever you need." She kisses my head and turns it back off.

"... Thank you."

She hums as she walks over to her bed and sits down on the edge and just holds me in her arms. She hums softly in my ear as she runs her hand over my back and rocks me a little to try and soothe me...

After a while I let out a heavy sigh and Chloe kisses my cheek, "You ok?" She asks quietly against my skin.

I shrug a little, "I don't know... Better 'cos of you."

"Do... Do you want to talk about it?"

I shake my head, "Not yet. Sorry..."

"No. It's ok..." She places her fingers under my chin and lifts my head up to look into my eyes, "...You don't have too. But whenever you're ready I'm here to listen to you. I'm always here for you Max... Always."

"Thank you Chloe."

She smiles and brings her hands to my cheeks and wipes my tears away with her thumbs, "You never need to thank me for that, ever."

I smile a little at her and see her smile widen, "And there's my beautiful girl."

"Yeah I'm sure I look great right now."

She runs her hand over my forehead and brushes some hair out of my face then strokes my cheek, "You always look perfect Max."

I huff a little embarrassed and bury my head to the crook of her neck, "Stop being so nice to me Chlo." I mumble into her.

Which just makes her laugh, "You are so cute..."

I groan and bounce a bit on her with a whine, "Chlooee... I don't want to feel nice. Stop it."

She squeezes me and kisses my neck, "Well you know what you always tell me about feeling nice. I'm going to tell you the same thing. Tough shit because I'm still gonna do it and make you feel the most amazing feelings about yourself. So suck it up and deal with it babe."

I go to say something along the lines of stop it again but sigh instead and say quietly, "I love you Chloe. Thank you."

She lets out a relieved sounding sigh, "I love you too Max... God so much I do. I was so scared when Dana phoned me and told me and that you left. And then you wouldn't answer, I thought you had done something..."

"I'm sorry..."

I bring my head back up and just look over Chloe's face as I run my fingertips softly over every millimeter of her skin and take in all of her features that are illuminated by the glow of the moonlight. She closes her eyes and lets out a gentle sigh as I do this and I feel her fingers lightly caress over my back.

I lean down and press my lips to hers gently and watch as her eyes slowly open and look into mine. We open our mouths a little and connect our tongues to just softly caress each other...

A little later we pull back from the soft and calming kiss to rest our foreheads together, "Mmm... That was one of my favorites."

I furrow my brow confused, "One of your favourites. What was?"

"That kiss. It will go on my list."

"The kiss?"

"Yeah. It was really nice. Sweet, tender and I could ya know, feel you love me." She shrugs.

I smile at her, "Yeah it was..." She smiles wide at that and pecks me on the lips, "...So have you got a list of what order the kisses are in?"

She nods happily, "Mhm..."

I chuckle a little, "Where are these lists of yours? I think I need to check what's on them."

"Most of them are in here." She taps her head.

I try and hold back a yawn starting to feel a little drained as I ask, "Most of them... Where are the others and how many have you got?"

"I have lots of them. Some are in my phone and a couple are written on some paper over there on my wall and desk..." She points behind us.

I look over there but can't really see much so I look back to her and ask, "What is on all these lists of yours?"

"All sorts of things."

She wraps her arms tighter around me and stands up as I ask, "Tell me some of the things that are on them..." But I pause when she winces with a tone of pain being let out, "...What's the matter?"

"It's nothing really. I just hurt my foot when I went looking for you."

She walks around the side of her bed as I ask, "Went looking for me?"

"Yeah when Dana phoned. I didn't think and just bolted down stairs and out the door and down the road. I didn't have anything on my feet. But then you answered and said you would come back to me so I waited outside my front door for you."

She pulls the blanket back and gently lays me down on the bed, "I'm sorry Chlo. I got you hurt and worried you..."

"Don't, it doesn't matter. And anyway you're here with me now, that's all I care about. So no more talk about that. And Dana know's you're safe and with me now..." I shuffle over a bit and lay down on my side, "...Anyway, what were we talking about... Oh yeah the lists. There are the obvious ones of all the different sex positions and things I want us to do and try out..."

I chuckle a little at that, "Would you care to elaborate on these things you want us to do?"

I let out a small yawn as Chloe grabs the blanket and pulls it over us. She snuggles up to me and wraps her arms around me, "I will show you in the morning. It's all written out what I have thought of so far and I have drawn pictures too." She kisses me when she finishes.

"Haha, you have drawn pictures too?"

"Mhm, yeah I did. I have your hella beautiful naked body forever embedded in my mind. So it was easy to draw it when I came home before our date, especially with the picture you sent me and some more while you were in class."

"Do you like drawing?"

"Yeah I do. It kinda makes me forget everything and clears my mind for a little bit just focusing on what I'm sketching."

"I would love to see what else you draw if you don't mind showing me?"

"They're not that good..."

"I'll be the judge of that." I cut in and give her a kiss.

I feel her smile against me before she pulls back to reply, "Ok I'll show you."

"And who know's, if I like what I see I might let you do a real life drawing of me."

She tightens her arms around me and wraps her leg over my thigh, "Hella yes Max. You can definitely see them now."

I chuckle at that and her excited grin, "You're adorable..." We share a little kiss, "...So what else..." I pause to yawn, "...Are on your lists's?"

"Well one of them is about ya know... What I, I want for us in the um... Future..." She trails off with a shrug.

I feel my eyes start to close as I ask, "Tell me mmm... what you see for... us in the future?"

She kisses my forehead and strokes along my back, "I see us going traveling together. I know you have probably been everywhere but I've never seen anything than this place. I mean before I just wanted to get away, to escape from here... Now though, I want to see what's out there but not to runaway. I want us to see it all together to actually feel what life is like when you're not running and actually happy. But I only want to see it with you by my side."

I give her a kiss and nuzzle into her neck, "Mmm... I want that too... I said this before. But I'm, I'm going to show you it all... And we're going to be happy..."

Chloe sighs and speaks into my ear, "So happy. I'm gonna make you so happy... We'll settle down somewhere together, I don't care where. It could be here, in a ditch, but only as long as you're with me. We will get those cats and dogs..."

"Mmm... PB and J... And hmm... Bonzai and Pancake..."

"Yeah... That's right baby... And we're going to get married. All our family and friends will be there and they'll be so jealous as I watch the most perfect girl in the world walk down the isle. She's like an illusion to the eyes, a vision in her breathtaking white dress... And she is walking towards me, with this beautiful smile that makes my heart skip and my breath hitch every time she looks to me with it. And I almost can't breathe from how happy I am and because I know she's walking to me, to spend the rest of her life with me..."

I start hearing Chloe's voice get quieter and quieter and farther away as she talks softly into my ear and holds me tight in her protective embrace...

I slowly blink open my eyes as I feel the warm sun on my face. When the last of the foggy sleep has left me, I see the bright perfect sky blue of Chloe's eyes staring back at me.

It makes me feel all shy and awkward as I clear my throat, "Ha-have you been, been watchin' me sleep?" She just smiles with a shrug and continues to look into my eyes.

We just watch each other for a little while not saying or doing anything else and it's weird but nice. Like her eyes hold all the secrets to the universe. It feels like a privilege when I look into hers because Chloe always seems so guarded around people. But when she is with me, she lets herself go, opens up and allows me to see who she is. I can see this pain in them that she tries to bury deep but it's there, this heartbreak and you can only see it if you get close enough, she has allowed me to see it though. But there is also this light in them, like this brilliant burst of life, full of happiness, excitement, joy and love. It's like staring directly into the sun, mesmerizing, bewitching and all consuming. You know you shouldn't stare to long, for fear you will be blinded by it's burning intensity. But you are unable to turn your gaze from it's hypnotizing hold...

Chloe moves her head forward and presses her lips to mine for a tender and warm kiss as she continues to look into my eyes. I have never kissed someone like this before her, it almost makes me feel naked to her, seeing me in this intimate moment. But I am becoming very fond of it, seeing all the different emotions storming through her gaze that she holds so fiercely to mine.

She pulls back from my lips and kisses me a couple more times, "Mmm... You talk in your sleep."

I blink a few times having been caught off guard from what she said, not really expecting that to be the first thing she says. And after a moment I only manage a, "What?" As a reply.

"You talk in your sleep." She says again in the same tone and facial expression.

I don't really know what I'm supposed to say to it but answer, "Yeah I've been told this and you have heard me do it before."

I wait for her to say something else but she doesn't and just watches me with her gentle smile. I'm wondering what I said and why she isn't telling me.

So I ask, "What did I say then?"

She grins at me, "You were saying 'get those buns and rubies from the top of the tree, they're the juiciest one's to plunder..." And she proceeds to snicker at me, "...Then you said how hot I am in my Captains hat and pirate gear. And you want me to rip ya britches off, keelhaul you and you're gonna Jolly my Roger. It was kind of a turn on..."

"I so didn't! You lie."

"Haha... Nope, you so did. I wanted to climb inside your head or just do what you were saying. But then you stopped talking for a while and I fell back to sleep until..." She suddenly closes her mouth and averts her eyes.

I raise my eyebrow, "Until what Chlo?"

She looks a little conflicted at first but replies quietly, "... You um, woke me up crying in your sleep and mumbling stuff..."

"Oh... Sorry..."

"Hey, no. Don't apologize, it's not your fault. I just felt so helpless seeing and hearing how sad and hurt you were. You just kept saying how sorry you were and it's going to be ok, you're going to be ok and um, please come back, don't leave me."

I avert my eyes for a moment before I look back, "I... I think yesterday just stirred some things in me and with it being so close to when it happened. It's just getting harder to hold it together I guess... You must think I'm such a weirdo and wonder what you have got yourself into."

Chloe frowns at me and tightens her arm and leg round me, "No I don't think any of that. What I think and see is a girl, who I love that has been through so much, more than anyone should have been through or should have seen..." She pauses before she carefully says, "...I'm not gonna force you too talk to me Max. But I think you need to talk about it, to get it out and maybe clear a little of what you have locked away inside of you."

I go reply the usual of no maybe later but stop myself because I know she is right and I can't keep running away from what happened that day. It really isn't good for me, I know that and it's messing with me.

I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths to try and calm myself. I shift around, sit up and lean back against the wall.

Chloe leans on her forearm and looks to me with a worried face and says with guilt, "Sorry Max. I shouldn't have said anything. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'm such an..."

"No Chlo. You're right... I just don't know what will come out or how to start and it's so hard to put into words."

She quickly sits up and leans in to place a kiss on my cheek, "Just say whatever you can. Start at the beginning or with anything that comes to mind ok? You can always stop anytime you want and I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere and I'm just going to listen and help with anything I can. Or I'll talk with you, whatever you want."

I smile a little at her and she smiles back before leaning over the side of her bed. When she turns back she passes me an ashtray with a joint in it.

I look to her confused and go to say something but she just smiles, "It's cool babe. Mom will be at work and Mr Porntastic tash man is on morning shift. So go for it, if you want ok."

I can't help chuckling a little at the use of the name for Madsen that I used and smile at her, "Thank you Chlo."

She passes me a lighter but holds onto my hand and kisses it, "Of course Max. Anything you need I got you covered."

I spark up the joint and take a big pull before I ask, "I know this will probably sound weird. But could you start me off or ask me some questions? I don't know, it's just I never know how to start talking and maybe if I have direction or something to answer, I might be able to articulate it better..."

Chloe places her hand on my cheek cutting me off, "Hey. Whatever you need remember. And if this will help you, then I'll do everything I can to make it a little easier. Miss Price will be your very own personal therapist."

I chuckle at that and her being so gentle with me, "You're a dork... But a very sweet one."

She grins at that, "Hmm, I'll take it..."

But she takes a breath and puts on a more serious face so I know she is going to ask something which she does, "So um, are you ready?"

I shrug, "No. But go for it."

I can feel my heart start to race because this is something that makes me want to runaway and never have to face it. And Chloe obviously can see it in me as she watches me shift and fidget.

But she smiles at me and clears her throat. Then runs her finger up the bridge of her nose, then cups her hand in front of her, holds her other finger and thumb together and licks the tips of them.

I raise my eyebrow at her, "Um, whatcha' doing?"

She shifts her eyes up to me, "I'm being a psychiatrist..." I snort a laugh at her, "...What? This is what they do. They all wear glasses and push them up their noses. And this is my pad and pen..." She waves her hand and thumb and finger at me, "...Obviously you will have to pretend 'cos I'm not holding paper or a pen. They all sit there writing things down and nod with a Mhm, hmm..."

She says this so seriously to me making me just stare at her bemused for a moment. I hear her clear her throat bringing me back and I shake my head, "Sooo what are you basing all of this on?"

She shifts a little, "Well I've seen them do it on the TV and in movies."

"You're too cute..." I say with a small laugh, "...Alright ask away."

"Ok. So erm, what... What was the first thing you remember about the day or night it happened?"

"... I well..." I pause to take a breath and clear my throat, "... It was night 23:37..."

"You remember the exact time?"

"Yeah... I woke up, or got woken and looked at the clock. I remember hearing raised voices. So I got out of bed and made my way to the door and could hear the voices get louder the closer I got."

"Did you um, recognise the voices."

"Not at first because there was a man shouting as I opened the door. Then I heard my Dad's voice but I suddenly heard crying and as I started to walk down the hallway I saw... I saw Alex..." I trail off as I see his face.

"Alex, your little brother?"

"Yep. He was just standing there shaking, crying and calling for Dad. It was like I was in a dream and everything around was so weird, like this muffled noise or would become so loud that I couldn't take it in and know what was happening... When I got to him I saw what he was looking at and it made me freeze and my blood run cold at the sight."

"What did you see Max?" Chloe asks carefully.

I bite my bottom lip as I try and reign myself in from the images that are racing through my mind right now and try to put them in order. I take a breath, "There was a man, tall, well built and had dark blonde scraggy hair. His back was slightly to me and he had hold of Dad as he was screaming and ranting stuff at Dad like he had lost his mind..." I can hear myself getting this angry venom as I speak through gritted teeth at the memory, "...I remember Dad noticed me 'cos his eyes shifted to me for a second and then back to the man. But but..."

Chloe places her hand on my knee, "But what Max, what happened next?"

"The man obviously noticed this and turned his head to look and he saw me standing there. He started shouting but I don't know what he was saying, I couldn't take it in and that's when I saw he had a gun... And then he pointed the gun at Dad's head, that's when Dad... he looked to me again. But it wasn't like before. He just smiled, it was like this haunting thing and the most saddest smile I have ever seen and then he mouthed the words 'I'm sorry'..." It still haunts and terrifies me now that that was one of the last images I have of him, "...He turned his attention back to the man who was pushing the gun against his forehead and tried to, to grab the gun but the fucking bastard just pulled the trigger, just shot him in the head. The sound was deafening like it wouldn't stop echoing off the walls as if the bullet was just ricocheting about still... I can still hear it now, like it's still bouncing around. But I know it isn't and it wasn't, I knew it and seeing all this blood, there was just so much and it's like the life, I could see it leave my Dad's eyes as they stayed open and he slumped to the floor like a rag doll, nothing left in their, in his body, just a husk..." I scrub my face in anger to get rid of the stupid fucking tears and try to scrape away the image of that.

"...Then that fuckin' cunt turned towards my Brother and me... He raised the gun and pointed it, he pointed it at Alex like it was nothing to do this. I felt like everything was moving in slow motion but at the same time everything was happening so fast... I moved, it was like I was moving through tar and stood, tried to shield Alex but it wasn't enough, it fucking never is enough... I feel it hit me but fuck argh..." I let out a growl knowing how it ends 'cos every time it ends the same.

"Hey. Max..."

"This was stupid. I don't want to talk about that anymore. It's such bullshit and what's the point anyway it doesn't bring them back. And it sure as fuck doesn't make me feel better!!"

"It's cool Max. We don't have to talk about it anymore..." Chloe quietly says and I can hear a slight quiver in her voice.

It makes my gut churn a little more than it already was and when I glance at her I see her quickly wipe her eyes. I groan internally at myself for being a bitch to her and more than likely freaking her out with what I went through.

"... Sorry..." I mumble.

"No Max, don't apologise. Please..." She places her hand on mine, "...Are you ya know, ok?"

"Awesome... Ugh, sorry."

"Don't... And you did really good Max. So much more than I thought you would have."

I snort a laugh, "Are you doing your Phychiatrist bit again?"

She shrugs, "Maybe. It's kinda hard to get out of character."

I smirk at her, "Well I can help you get out of character."

I lean forward, grab the front of her top and pull her to me for a kiss. I feel her smile against my lips as she hums and places her hands on my back to push me into her.

But suddenly she moves away and shakes her head, "No no. Miss Caulfield we can't do this, it's wrong. It's an abuse of my position..." I look at her with my eyebrow raised as she carries on, "...No matter how much we feel for each other, we have to hold back our urges and all these many many mmm... Many desires we harbor. We must, have to remain professional."

"You're kidding me right?"

"No I'm afraid I am not kidding you. It's the way it has to be." And she wriggles away from me a little.

I look at her in astonishment before I slump back down against the bed with my arms crossed and grumble, "That is such bullshit Chloe!"

"I'm sorry Max. I know you are only doing it to try and distract me so you don't have to talk about anything else and you're not thinking straight at the moment."

"So what if I am, it's better than the other shit! And it's not the only reason I'm doing it... Anyway you started it by doing the therapist role-play you were doing."

I turn my head away when I finish, not able to keep looking at her. And I know I'm being a bitch because I'm doing what I used to do and jump to sex to bury myself away from all the shit and feel.

"Hey. I was doing that to make you more comfortable and to feel more relaxed. I can see how you are feeling Max... And I don't want to have sex with you when you are like that. You're really intense and were just tearing up, angry and not really still with me."

I look to Chloe when she said that because she sounded a little hurt and it makes me feel a bit guilty but I can't help my mouth, "... Yeah well that's, that's not the point... Having sex with you, being with you like that. Our bodies pressed together, getting to touch you and pleasure you. Now that is the most incredible way for me to relax, the only way. Come on lets just fuck, get high and wasted Chlo."

"I, yeah me..." She starts but then shakes her head, "...No see you are doing it again, trying to distract me. That's so not cool Max! You know how much I love us together like that. But we're not gonna have sex like that because you don't want to do or think about something. I'm not just any girl you get to fuck like that. I'm your girlfriend Max. And I'm putting you on a sex ban..."

I just stare at her with what she said and I'm actually really pissed. Not because she turned me down but the fact that she is right and called me out on it. And now she seems hurt and a little pissed herself with me which I can totally understand, I mean I would be. And once again I'm running from it like I usually do and using her like I would others to forget and maybe feel something. I don't want to do that to Chloe though, that is such a shitty thing to do to her. Fuck I am such a bitch and I rea...

"I... I um, I'm gonna get some coffee and breakfast. Do you want anything or to come with?" She knocks me from my thoughts with her hesitant voice.

She moves towards the edge of the bed and goes to stand up. But I grab her hand, "Wait Chlo. Please..." I pull her back down and on top of me then wrap my arms around her.

"Max we're not having sex..." She grumbles and tries to push up on her hands but I just hold her tighter to me.

"... I'm sorry Chloe."

She stops struggling and lets out a deep sigh, "It's fine... And I get why you are doing it and trying to feel, but it's not cool..." She lifts her head to look me in the eye, "...Just don't like use sex as an excuse if you don't want it... I must be the most restrained person in the world for saying no to sex with you. I think I deserve an award for that."

I roll my eyes at her, "Oh you would have an award for everything if you could..." She nods at that, "...I'm sorry for trying it on like that. You were right it wasn't cool. But I always want sex with you. So it's never an excuse. You shouldn't be so hot and also so incredible at it..."

I run my hand to the back of her head and bring her down to my lips for a kiss. She makes a pleased hum against me and runs her tongue between my lips to gain entry, which I grant immediately.

As we continue the kiss I can feel as she starts to slowly move herself against my thigh and feel how wet she is as she lets out these breathy moans into the kiss.

Chloe pulls her head away a bit as I slide my hands under her top and run my nails down her back. I watch as she bites her lip, eyes rolling back a little and feel as she shudders.

I can't help a small smirk watching her but grin as she groans when I reach under her boy shorts and squeeze her ass. She closes her eyes, licks her lips and her mouth hangs open after and lets out a breathless moan when I give her ass a light slap.

"Mmm ok ok..." She starts saying as she quickly jumps up from my distracted hold and pulls me up, "...I'm lifting the ban. We're going to have some sex because I think I'm gonna explode if I don't have you right now..." She picks me up and I chuckle as she basically runs to her door, "...But you have to swear to talk to me and not use your sexy wiles to get out of it or try it on like that again?"

I kiss her lips, "I swear I will and won't do that to you again... But erm, where are we going? Couldn't we have just had sex on your bed? I mean we were just there."

She heads through the hallway, "Oh don't you worry your pretty little head, we will christen my bed and every other room in the house. But first I want some of that sexy wet shower sex 'cos that was so hot."

Chloe has that smoldering hungry look in her eye as she crashes her lips into mine and stumbles into a wall making us both giggle, before going into what I see is the bathroom and kicks the door closed behind us as she says, "I'm gonna shiver ya timbers me beauty and pillage that hella sweet booty of yours..."


	26. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait on this one. It's not a huge chapter but I might have another hopefully not to far behind. Thank you for being patient on my stories and the kind words you have sent me. I really appreciate it and it means a lot.

We are lying on the floor in Chloe’s bedroom after christening every room as she said we would, well apart from her Mom’s. I did put my foot down with that one not wanting to do it in there, it just felt too weird and kinda disrespectful, especially considering we were doing it everywhere else in the house. But she didn’t say another word when I took her to the patio doors and the backyard, with Chloe very eager to do it outside again, she practically dragged me out there.

Right now, Chloe is nuzzling her head on mine, lavishing me with kisses and squeezing me in her arms as I lie on top of her and stroke up and down her side. I actually really love this part after we have sex, which is something I never thought I would think or want, never wanting to stay and just get the hell out of there. But with Chloe I look forward to her loving touches and enthusiastic affection that she always does after we do it. It’s as if she is saying thank you or something, not as such for the sex but for making her feel wanted maybe and just needing to feel as close to me as she can and show her appreciation. I don’t know but whatever it is I love her doing it.

I’m brought from my musings when she starts to basically munch down on my cheek and neck with little chomping sounds, making me giggle and squirm a little on her.

“Mmm, num… You is the tastiest little alien ever. I wants to eat and lick you up…” I lift my head up and away from her chomping mouth to look at her cute dopey face and smile she has as I giggle still. 

But she suddenly wraps her arms and legs tight around me as she says in this weird voice, “…Mmm yumma momma I’m gonna nom ya…” Then she quickly rolls us onto my back and proceeds to munch down on anywhere she can get to as I shriek and squirm madly.

“Ah… Oh my God! You haha… You are so crazy weird…” I can’t say anything else instead dissolving into more laughter and shrieks as she snickers, tickles, bites, sucks and licks me.

“You love my craziness baby. You can’t get enough of it or me…” She lifts her head from my neck and beams down at me before she gives me a sweet kiss, then rubs her nose against mine.

“Mmm… I love doing this after we have sex Max. Just messing around and being able to hold you close. It’s Hella awesome.”

“D’you know I was just thinking the same thing. I mean don’t get me wrong I love the most incredibly awesome sex we have but when you get all affectionate and cute with me, I don’t know, it just gives me the warmest feelings and makes me completely content.”

“That’s because you are Hella sappy baby. Unlike me who is to cool for any of that sort of thing.” Chloe says with a smirk.

I roll my eyes at her but can’t help my smile as she then proceeds to kiss my nose, cheeks, pretty much all over my face. When she finishes her so called none sappy affection she shuffles down me and lays her head on my chest.

She lets out a really content sounding sigh as I run my fingers through her hair. She kisses me and takes my hand from her back and laces our fingers together and strokes her thumb over my skin.

“I love listening to your heartbeat Max. It’s really soothing to hear and it makes me feel so calm, at peace and just full.” Chloe says quietly.

“Really?”

“Yeah… I listen to it when you are asleep as well. It’s like I can almost tell what you are dreaming about, with its different rhythms and how fast or slow it beats. I just listen for ages as it sends me to sleep and I can make sure you’re having nice dreams… Is that creepy?”

“No, I don’t think its creepy Chlo. I think it sounds really nice and it makes me happy that I can at least give you something good like that…”

Chloe lifts her head up and looks at me with a slight frown, “You give me so much more than just that Max. You give me everything I have ever wanted. So don’t think that you don’t. ok?”

I go to reply when my phone goes off with a message and Chloe reaches over to pick it up and I ask, “Who is it?”

She looks at it, “Dana… Oh and Dana again.” And then snickers as another one comes through.

“What’s Miss Ward want now?” I ask amused as Chloe is already opening my phone to read them.

“Our resident creep momma is making sure you are still picking her up before you take me to work… Oh and she also says can you get food after because she’s hungry.”

I roll my eyes as Chloe starts to type something out, “What are you writing?”

“That no you are full to the brim with my Hella juicy goodness. So no, food is not necessary…” 

I laugh at that as she then moves up me and says, “Open your mouth…” 

I look at her confused, “What, whmmf…” I don’t get to finish as she sticks her tongue into my mouth and snaps a photo.

She pulls away snickering and I can’t help chuckling at her as she then bends her arm and holds the phone to take a picture of the crease of her forearm and bicep, then squeezes her lips tight into an O shape and holds the camera close to them.

I raise my eyebrow at her, “What are you doing now?”

Still snickering away, she turns my phone around after she finishes typing out something and shows me what looks like an ass crack and another of an ass-hole and written underneath is, ‘We gonna be hella late, glory hole is next’.

“Oh dear God Chloe! Don’t send her that. We’ll hear her shrieking all the way from Blackwell.”

I try to grab my phone but she holds it out of reach and presses her body down on mine as she proceeds to cackle so happy with herself. I try and wriggle free from her but she just presses harder down on me and pokes my ribs making me splutter and wheeze with laughter.

She chucks my phone aside then grabs my hands and pins them above my head and smirks down at me, “To late my tiny little Maxi Pad. It’s sent and there is nothing you can do about it now.”

I narrow my eyes at her, “No! No Maxi Pad. I told you to not call me that. It’s horrible.”

“Haha… You are so cute and hot when you’re angry with me. I love it.”

Before I can say anything, she leans down and gives me a kiss, which I just can’t help melting into. When she pulls back Chloe looks at me with the smuggest grin.

“You’re such an ass.” I grumble trying to be annoyed but it doesn’t really work and it just makes her chuckle.

“Mmm, yeah I am. But I’m your ass who you love so so much…” I scoff at her and her cute grin as she laces our fingers together, “…And I know you think my butt is awesome with how much you play with it…”

“No that’s you who can’t keep their hands off mine. You have a major ass fetish.” I cut in.

“Ha that wasn’t what happened earlier. You gave mine a hella good seeing to.”

“Yeah well if you weren’t so hot when you beg me and then proceed to turn into this absolutely crazed up screaming delirious sex fiend, with your happy slapping, scratches and bites. I’d be like meh.” I retort with a smirk.

Chloe starts blushing as she tries to sound cool, “Whatever. You Hella love doing it and you get even more into it when you have filled me every way you can. And you also love me being the bottom and beggin’ you to do what I need you to do to me and when I get all aggressive with you.”

“Yeah I do love you being my bitch. And I know how much you love being it as well.”

“Mmm, hella yeah I do Max. I control what goes on out of the bedroom and you control what goes on inside of it.”

“I can live with that.”

Chloe smiles wide and happy at that as she leans down and we share a long tender kiss…

We have finally managed to put some clothes on, well Chloe put her underwear and a vest on and eventually relented to let me wear all my clothes, after I chased her round the house for them I might add but when I gave her a heated kiss and a promise of anything she wants when I pick her up from work later. She was very willing after that and proceeded to tell me what we were going to be doing with my ‘Hella sweet ass’, as she put it and where she wants to do it then she can cross a couple more things off her lists.

We are now laying on Chloe’s bed, well I have my head on her lap as she plays and twirls my hair with one hand and smokes with the other, as music is playing in the background. She drives me a pull as I flick through my phone at the pictures of us and I can’t help smiling at them. I hear her let out a quiet sigh and I look up to see her looking down at me with a soft smile.

It makes me feel a little shy the way she gazes at me sometimes like I’m something special to her. I guess in a way I am but it still feels weird to me every now and then that I can be this to her.

I clear my throat and ask, “You ok?”

“Do you think it will always be like this?”

“Hmm, what do you mean?”

“Ya know this…” She gestures to herself and me, “…Just being able to be happy, content and feeling this life and love inside. Do you think it can last or is this the calm before it all crashes and burns?”

I frown a little and sit up to face her, “Hey. What brought this on?”

She shrugs, “I dunno really. It’s just how good I feel right now. I keep thinking and waiting for everything to fall apart and I’ll be left the empty shell I was before I found you…” She trails off with another shrug.

I take her hand in mine, “I can’t always promise for everything to be happy and perfect all the time, because nothing is. But it’s what we do to try and keep it the way we want it to be. We have to work hard to make sure each other feels good and we’re happy with how we are together. And to not keep things bottled up from one another, remember to always talk, especially if you’re unhappy about something.”

Chloe smiles a little as she takes a pull of her joint then stubs it out. She leans in to give me a kiss before she asks, “Are you happy Max?”

“Of course I am. Why do you ask, is something wrong?”

“Absolutely nothing. Maybe that’s why I’m paranoid and keep thinking there should be something wrong. But I’m happy, really happy in fact and I guess I just have to stop overthinking everything and let things be, stop trying to almost will the bad stuff to happen.”

I smile, “See that’s better trust in the power of the positive mind.”

She snorts, “You dork. But yeah trust it.”

“Exactly, Chloe the positive Price…” She pushes my shoulder with a giggle and I chuckle myself.

When we settle down what I said reminds me of something I need to talk to her about and I kind of forgot with everything that has gone on. So, I take a breath before I start, “Ok so speaking of trust. You know when I said there was something important I needed to talk to you about at the coffee shop?”

She sits in thought for a moment, eyebrows furrowing, eyes shifting around and looking absolutely adorable I might add before she nods a little, “Yeah I think so. I haven’t done something wrong have I or are you gonna get rid of me?” She’s trying to sound chill but she sounds really unsure.

“Never going to get rid of you Chlo. And You have done absolutely nothing wrong, in fact you are doing to many things right if anything…” She gets a proud face at that, “…Yes yes, Chloe is perfect. I will find something damn you.” I shake my fist at her in mock anger.

“Nothin’ to find baby. Flawlessly perfect in every way.” Chloe says as she runs her hands down herself and wiggles on her butt.

“Haha you certainly are Chlo…” She gives me one of her sexy smirks, hand trailing over her boob, her legs spreading wider as those beautiful blue eyes of hers pierce into mine and I feel myself leaning forward but I catch myself and shake my head, “…No stop distracting me. You’re a damn succubus! Always trying to tempt me with your very sexy hypnotic ways.”

Chloe cackles so proud of herself as she lays down and places one of her hands behind her head, “Mmm yeah I’m the hottest baby…” She licks her finger and runs it down herself with a, “…Tssss… Sizzling hot bitch.”

I roll my eyes at the great big dork as she lays her head back on both hands now and looks to me as I tease, “So, are we quite finished with your self-loving ego boost?”

She shrugs with her smug grin, “Maybe, I don’t know yet but I guess I will allow you to speak now. So hella go for it kitty cat you may begin.” She then dismissively waves her hand at me as if she is some kind of royalty.

I snort a laugh at her, “You are the most unique entity Chloe Price.”

“Damn straight Maximus. Now what do we need to talk about?”

“Oh yeah, I kind of forgot about that…” I pause for a moment to try and figure out how I’m going to say this but I am coming up empty without it sounding anything other than bad.

“Hey Max…” Chloe nudges me with her foot, “…You know you can tell me anything right?”

I sigh, “Yeah I know I can Chlo. It’s just I don’t want you to think this means anything or I love you any less and I don’t want you to be angry at me.”

Chloe sits up and takes my hand, “Babe what is it?”

“Ok alright, I’m just going to say it. You were right…”

“I usually am.” She cuts in with a grin.

“Chlo I’m trying to be serious here.”

She frowns a little guilty, “Sorry. Well what is it Max?”

“It’s… You were right about, about Rachel… Ugh, about her liking me. I wasn’t sure at first and thought it was sex like I told you but she erm, uh kind of had a meltdown at me. And I know I should have told you straight away but Rachel said she was gonna tell you then Dana was rambling shit at me about not wanting to lose her and she likes her, which by the way I think she actually does really like her and you were right about that as well. Ugh, that’s why she made up the crap in the café about Rachel liking her I think but Dana likes her. God it’s so confusing and she sort of guilted me into not saying anything so we could all stay friends or something like that, I don’t know, I still don’t get it fully. And I felt really guilty that she felt like she couldn’t even come to me and tell me she really likes Rachel, I mean I’m supposed to be Dana’s best friend but I didn’t even see it, being to absorbed in my own shit and she couldn’t tell me. I’m sorry Chloe like I’m so, so sorry I didn’t tell you right away and after me saying you can trust me. I’m such a fucking asshole. Sorry…”

I actually manage to shut my mouth up and take some much-needed deep breaths of air. I don’t think I actually breathed through that whole tirade of words spewing out of my mouth and yep I’m feeling a little light headed. Jesus, I don’t even really know what I was saying but once my mouth opened I couldn’t stop all that crap from falling out of it.

When I have managed to gain a little self-composure, I take a glance at Chloe who is just staring ahead with this really weird expression and her eye is twitching every now and then. I’m feeling a little scared right now at her not saying anything, the strange face she has going on and the near-death grip she’s got on my hand at the moment.

I clear my throat and hesitantly ask, “Erm, hey Chlo. Are, are you ok?”

She suddenly just bursts out laughing but it doesn’t sound like a funny laugh it has an edge to it almost. She drops my hand then slides off the bed and goes over to her desk, picks up a pack of smokes, sparks one up and takes a few deep drags on it.

I don’t know what to really do and as I start to stutter, “Um, Chloe…”

She cuts me off with, “You know I’m gonna kill her right!?” And she almost sounds serious.

I get off the bed and carefully approach her, “What, you’re jok…”

“I told you didn’t I? But Nooo you didn’t want to believe me, did you? And now I’m gonna have to Hella kick her ass!”

“Chloe…” I start as I place my hand on her back but I feel her jerk away to my touch which hurts, “…Hey Chloe, please don’t…”

“Don’t what Max? Be pissed off. Well it’s tough shit because I am, I’m Hella fuckin’ pissed. I apologized to her for fuck sake and she just let me… And, and so did you…”

Chloe looks to me when she says that last bit and she has such a hurt and betrayed look with tears in her eyes. It makes me feel so horrible and I know I have really fucked up.

“Why wouldn’t you tell me Max? I thought we weren’t going to lie to each other and you wanted me to trust you. But you kept something like this from me.” I could hear her throat almost close up as she was saying that and she sounded in pain and looks so vulnerable as she bites her bottom lip and tries not to cry. And my heart is breaking at the sight but I’m the one who caused it.

“I’m so sorry Chloe I really am. I never wanted to keep it from you and I only found out yesterday. I was being pulled in different directions of what to do but I knew I had to tell you. That’s why I said we needed to talk about something…”

“But you could have told me after. Why didn’t you?”

“I was gonna tell you when I got back that night but then all that shit happened in my room… Ugh and everything just went to shit after that and I didn’t think about anything. I forgot about it and I’m sorry I did but I didn’t mean to. All I was thinking at that point was that I didn’t want to be here anymore, well until I was with you again and I know that’s no excuse but it’s what happened…” I wrap my arms around her and I’m feeling so scared right now as I feel a few tears start to fall, “…I’m sorry Chloe. Please don’t hate me I don’t want to lose you, I can’t lose you. I, I can’t…”

Chloe wraps her arms around me, “Shh, I don’t hate you Max, I could never hate you…” She strokes through my hair as she speaks quietly into my ear, “…It’s ok baby, it’s ok…”

I shake my head against her, “But it’s not though. I didn’t want anyone fighting or to get hurt but I ended up hurting you and I never want to hurt you Chloe. I wanted you to trust me and I betrayed you and now you’ll never trust me.”

“Hey, I have always and will always trust you Max, even though I may not seem like I do sometimes. It was her I didn’t trust not you. And I’m not really angry at you either. I wish you had of told me yeah but I get why you didn’t and hadn’t until now.” She places her head to the crook of my neck, lips pressed to my skin as we hold each other for a while.

I can feel my skin become wet and hear her sniffle quietly into me and it makes me feel almost sick that I hurt her, I made her actually cry with pain. She continues to stroke through my hair as I say, “I’m sorry I hurt you Chlo, I didn’t mean to. I promise I will never do that again…”

“I know babe I know you didn’t mean too.” She pulls her head back to look me in the eye with her sad watery ones, “I love you Max and I trust you ok?”

“You shouldn’t and you deserve so much better than me. I fucking hate myself for lying and hurting you.” I mutter with self-loathing and look away.

“Hey! Don’t do that…” Chloe says angrily as she takes my face in her hand to turn it back to her, “…You are not allowed to do that. And you are certainly not allowed to hate yourself and be like that. I won’t let you Max do you hear me? I’ll kick your ass before I let you say stuff like that to me.”

“Sorry.” I whisper but I can’t look at her.

“And you can stop that too. I don’t want to hear another sorry or another bad thing about yourself. Now look at me and tell me how much you love me? You didn’t say it back to me when I said it to you.”

“I love you Chloe…”

“No…” She cuts in, “…Look at me and say it properly.”

I groan a little embarrassed, “But I told you I love you.” 

“That may be. But I want you to make me feel like I’m being proposed to when you say it.” She says with a big ass grin.

“What no. I told you I love you.”

Chloe places one hand on the small of my back, the other is placed on the back of my head and presses me into her then says all husky and low with a smirk now, “Come on Max tell me? Just think of it as practice for when you actually do ask.” And then gives me a kiss before she rests her forehead against mine.

I’m just staring at her bemused as she stares back waiting for me to say something and I can’t tell if she is having a laugh or not but I try to play it off as that, “You’re joking right? Just trying to get me all flustered.”

“Nope.”

“Why can’t I just say I love you like you did me?”

“Because I love hearing you say those Hella mushy things to me.”

“But I love it when you say them to me. So, if I’m not getting any from you then you’re not getting any from me.”

She starts to frown at my answer and then she begins to slowly push her bottom lip out as her eyes grow bigger. I quickly shut my eyes tight and shake my head, “No, no way. You can’t do that face I will not fall for your exploiting tactics to make me do anything you want.”

Chloe starts to kiss me between words, “But baby… I only want to feel… and hear your love… for me… the same way… mmm I feel about… you, everything about you…” She gives me a longer kiss at the end of her words and I can feel her tongue gently run along my bottom lip as her hand grips my hair and the hand on my back slips under my top to caress over my skin softly.

I slightly crack one eye open and see her staring right back at me then I feel her lips form a smirk. I groan and realize she’s playing me, “You asshole. You are taking the piss…” I give her a slap on the arm as she snickers, “…You made me feel bad.”

“I made you forget, though didn’t I?”

I furrow my brow confused, “Forget about what?”

“Exactly. The powers are real for me baby.” She states smugly before giving me another kiss then walks over to her wardrobe.

I just watch her put on some pants and I’m still feeling confused as she starts to say, “But I still want to hear you say things to me. I won’t force your proposal speech though ‘cos I kind of want it to be a surprise. So, just keep your usual Hella great feels coming baby.”

She starts to gather up our things and I mumble, “I, yeah. Gotta keep its surprise.”

“Haha you are so adorable Max…” Chloe stands in front of me now making me jump as she seemed to just appear there, “…Come on baby we need to go now. I don’t want to get on the wrong side of my new boss. People keep telling me she can be a right ogre.”

She takes my hand and starts pulling me out of her room as I remember what she said and retort, “Hey I’m not an ogre… Who’s been saying I’m an ogre?”

She starts to snicker at me and goes to say something when the front door opens. Chloe abruptly stops in her tracks as the man who I realize is David Madsen stares between us with his beady narrowed eyes then at our hands. She quickly drops my hand and takes a slight step away from me.

I’m feeling a little weird and wondering what the matter is because Chloe looks worried as we all stand here in this very awkward moment. I watch Madsen scrutinize me before he uses that sharp tongue of his, “You’re one of those snot nose brats from Blackwell! What are you doing in my house girl?”

Wow even at home you’re an asshole I think but before I can answer Chloe gets there with anger, “Hey man don’t speak like that to Max and this is not your house.”

“Don’t push me Chloe…” He barks then turns to me and steps closer to me, “…I know you, you’re that smart mouthed Caulfield girl. I know all about you and your ways Max and I won’t have the likes of you in my house or dragging Chloe into your kind of ways. You’re all the same with your trust funds and Mommy and daddy to pay your way and bail you out.”

There are so many things I want to say right now but I need to hold my tongue because this is not the place to say what I think of him, this is Chloe and Joyce’s home not to mention Joyce’s husband.

“You ain’t got nothing smart to say now have you Max got none of your losers to back you up.”

I turn away from him and to Chloe, “Chlo I think we need to leave, now please…” I basically plead with my eyes for us to go before I say something, “…and you’re going to be late for work.”

She looks to me for a second like she wants to protest but nods and barges past him as he barks again, “You don’t have a job Chloe no-one would give you one…” We walk to my car as he carries on, “…Where the hell are you going? I need to have words with you.”

“Get lost Step-ass you don’t get to tell me what to do. Oh, and I do have a job, Max gave me one because she actually believes in me and doesn’t just put me down and treat me like I’m nothing.” She opens her door but pauses to give him the double bird before she gets in.

I start up the car and just get out of there before he comes over because he is already moving this way…

As I drive towards Blackwell I’m thinking of what happened before with Madsen and it was quite the eye opener as to what Chloe has to deal with at home. I mean I knew he was an immense asshole with how he treats people at school but if he is like that at home. It’s no wonder she never wants to be there, who would with someone like that barking orders at you. What the hell is his problem? I feel so sorry for her to have to deal with someone like him and if he was like that to me and Chloe I can only imagine what he is like when they’re on their own. I really don’t know if I will be able to hold my tongue around him next time especially if he says something about Chlo.

I look over to Chloe as she is uncharacteristically quiet, not saying a word since we left.

“Babe are you ok?”

She glances over to me and shrugs, “I guess.” Then she sighs, “I don’t know. We were having a great time this morning and then step-Fuehrer happens. I’m sorry he was an ass to you.”

“Hey don’t apologize for him. I know what his like and I don’t care what he thinks of me. I’m just really sorry you have to deal with someone like him. You don’t deserve that.” 

She shrugs again, “I’m used to it but I’m still sorry you had to see and hear that… and... Ugh, and the shit with the whole Rachel thing. I’m just pissed and frustrated right now. I don’t know what to do my heads spinning.”

She doesn’t say this in an angry way she just sounds sad. I go to reassure her but then she continues quietly, “And I’m scared of losing you.”

I pull onto the road for Blackwell as I answer, “Chloe you are not going to lose me. I am with you because I want to be and I love you.”

“And I love you too. It’s just I hate the fact you are going to be around someone who really wants you and you’ve done stuff together, known each other longer. What if we start fighting and fall out and you’re wasted. Something could happen between you.”

I pull up outside school and take her hand, “Nothing will ever happen between us even if I’m wasted. We only ever kissed and that was really because of Rachel. I could have had more but I didn’t want it, I didn’t and still don’t feel that way about her. You are the only one I have ever wanted and feel this way about. Ok?”

I can see a small smile as she squeezes my hand but she still doesn’t seem completely convinced as she says, “I really want to tell you I don’t want you being around her anymore, kick her ass and tell her to stay the hell away from you. Ugh, but I know I can’t do that, it’s not cool or fair on you to make you pick. And for whatever else I know she has been a good friend to you and I kind of understand what you said about Dana her reasonings. I just really don’t like it, no scratch that I hella hate it. But I’m gonna try for you Max.”

I shift so I’m completely facing her now, “Is that what you want?”

She looks at me confused, “What?”

“For me to never see Rachel again? Because I wouldn’t if you can’t handle it. I would choose you every time Chloe. No matter what I’ll always choose you.”

She smiles wider now, “Really you would?”

I kiss her hand before I reply, “Of course I would. You are everything to me Chloe Price. I would set the world ablaze and watch it burn, start a war and destroy all of it if it meant I still have you.”

She chuckles, “Ohh so romantic Max. Mass murder on a global scale. But I do hella love the way you would give it all up for me. It’s really hot....” She goes to continue but is interrupted as Dana gets in the car.

“Ahh about time you showed up you dirty little pirates.”

I look back to her and smirk, “You’re just jealous you don’t have a pirate queen like mine.”

She waves me off, “Oh please Maxi. If I had a pirate queen they would be the one feeding me grapes, brushing my hair and bathing me in rose petal champagne bubble baths, I wouldn’t lift a finger. Unlike you who is completely under the thumb.” She gives me a shit eating grin at the end.

“I’m not under the thumb.” I grumble as I turn forward and start down the road.

She just laughs as Chloe asks me with a tease in tone, “So, babe what about Dana? Would she be left behind for me?”

I look to her to see the big grin she has but before I can answer Dana jumps in, “Left behind. What do you mean, where are you going?”

Chloe and I chuckle at Dana’s confusion and Chloe answers, “Haven’t you heard? Max is hella dumping all your asses for me.”

Dana gasps as I retort, “Hey! I didn’t even say yes.”

“But you would, wouldn’t you?” She says back with a grin.

Then Dana teases, “Max wouldn’t dare she loves me too much. She’s my Prince Charming, remember?”

I groan in embarrassment, “Shut it the both of you.”

“Aw but baby you love me the most. Don’t you?”

“Nah uh. I’m the one she loves more. Isn’t that right Max?”

“You know what? I’m just going to get rid of you all. I think it best I’m on my own.”

“Maxi!”

“Babe you can’t! Who will feed me?”

“Yeah. I’ll wither away into nothing.”

They both shriek and I roll my eyes at the two dorks, “Well best you be nice or you’ll be shit outta luck and I’ll be gone.”

I laugh at the two huffing pouters and we fall silent before Chloe asks, “Dana can you cook?”

“Ugh, no. Why do you think Max gets all my food?”

“I think we are gonna have to keep her Dana.”

“I guess you’re right.”

Chloe reaches over and takes my hand as she says sweetly, “I love you baby. Please don’t leave me?”

I glance over seeing her fluttering her eyelashes at me with a sad pout. I roll my eyes trying to hold back a smile as I feel Dana place her hand on my shoulder.

“I love you more Maxi.”

“Ok ok. You both need to stop it. I can’t take it.”

They both snicker as we continue to the cafe to drop Chloe off...

We are nearly at the cafe when Dana suddenly gasps and flicks the back of my head and then slaps Chloe’s arm.

“What the hell Dana! What was that for?”

Chloe whips her head round to her as Dana answers, “I just remembered you dirty little fuckers!”

“Remembered What?”

“Yeah what? She better have a good excuse for the rough play babe. Otherwise she’s in for a world of pain. You are the only one allowed to do that with me.”

“Oh please Price the non-punk you can’t take me and you know it.”

I glance in my rear-view mirror at Dana seeing her smug grin then look to Chloe to see her scowling at Dana.

“You wish princess cheers.”

“We all know it’s true. I would totally destroy you. Anyway. I do not and I repeat do not appreciate you sending me those disgusting pervy pictures and texts you did earlier. I know it was you, you dirty pirate that’s why you get a slap and Max got something because she let you.”

I pull up outside the cafe as Chloe snickers very pleased with herself and I start to retort, “They weren’t actually dirmmph…” I don’t get to finish because Chloe clamps her hand over my mouth.

“Hey it’s the least we could give you and ideas to spice up your nonexistent sex life. And also, we know you’re a secret perv lover and want in on our hella sexy times.”

“Nobody wants in on your weird ass sex play, trust me. Just don’t go sending me that disturbing stuff. I don’t want to be seeing anything like that.”

I let out a groan and go to say it wasn’t but Chloe quickly leans over and silences me with her lips.

Damn I do hate how powerless I am to her very sexy lips and she knows it.

As we continue to make-out and Chloe moans a little when I drag my nails down her thigh we both jump when her door is whipped open but Chloe just continues to kiss me.

I open my eyes to see Dana standing there with her arms crossed and pulling her I’m not impressed and I’m waiting hurry up face.

I try to pull back from Chloe’s persistent lips but she quickly puts her hand on the back of my head.

“Haha ok Chlo ok...” I mumble against her lips.

“Yeah it’s so hot right... just ignore her... keep going babe.” She mutters back with her intense eyes staring back at me.

I snort a laugh still trying to pull back but it just seems to encourage her as Dana huffs, “Oh dear god you two! Price get your ass out before I drag it out.”

“Piss off. I’ve still got five hella sexy minutes left.”

Dana groans loudly then whines, “Max! Come on. I’m hungry.”

Chloe snickers but then shrieks and giggles, squirming madly when I start to tickle her.

“Al—alright ok haha... s-stop please.”

She grabs my hands and pulls me to her for a hug.

“I’ma miss you. You’re coming to pick me up yeah?”

“Of course I am. And I’ll miss you too.”

We pull apart but not before she gives me another kiss.

“Bye babe, see you later. I Love you.”

“Bye Chlo. Love you too.”

She starts climbing out the car as Dana whines some more, “About time. Now move your slow ass I need my food.”

Chloe pushes Dana who then pushes her back and then they proceed to continue to do this.

“Oh my god you two. Stop it!”

“She started it.” Dana huffs as she gets in the car.

“Don’t worry princess pom-poms I’ll be sure to send you some more pics that Max and I took together.”

I go to say something but Dana beats me to it, “And I’ll be sure to keep your place warm with Max while you are not here.”

Chloe gasps then narrows her eyes at her, “Don’t you dare! I’ll kick your ass so bad if you so much as touch my hella deviant sex alien. She’s mine, all mine.”

Dana reaches over and takes my hand and gives me a smug grin before looking back to Chloe and her wide eyes.

“Oh, you Daria are in for a world of hurt.”

I roll my eyes and pull my hand away from Dana, “Ok you two dorks playtime is over. Chloe you’re gonna be late and Dana I might just not feed you and leave your ass behind. I have things to do.”

I chuckle as they both whine, “Max!”

“Right, now that’s sorted. Chlo I hope today goes alright. If you have any problems just call— oh and please don’t eat all the food. You do actually have to feed the customers their stuff. Ok?”

“I promise nothing.” She retorts with a grin.

I shake my head with a laugh, “I love you babe. See you later.”

“Yeah I love you too. And see you later ra-ra.”

“See you, you dirty pirate. And good luck.”

Chloe smiles before she closes the door, heads towards the café and we make our way to the garage…


	27. Nearly there

As we drive to the garage Dana asks, “So what are we getting for food then? I’m thinking I want to order southern fried.”  
  
“Yeah ok. You’ll need to order a few buckets for the others and a load of extras.”  
  
“How many do you think? The guys at the garage are like bottomless pits.”  
  
“I don’t know maybe four or five, a load of fries, sides and a few sodas should do it.”  
  
“Cool. I’ll order now and it should be there just after we arrive.”  
  
“Ok. And thanks for bringing my bag for me.”  
  
“Yeah I’m to kind to you I know.”  
  
We fall into a comfortable silence after Dana places the order for the food.  
  
As we are nearly at the garage I hear Dana take a deep breath before she asks, “How are you today Max? You know after last night.”  
  
I can hear the hesitation in her voice and when I glance at her she isn’t really looking at me.  
  
It makes me feel bad for what I done. So, I try and speak to her properly, explain, she deserves that much and more for putting up with me.  
  
“Ok first off. I need to apologize to you for once again pushing you away, running off and making you worry about my really ungrateful ass. You don’t deserve that…”  
  
“It’s fine Max. I get it…” She cuts in.  
  
But I shake my head and stop her, “No it’s not fine Dana. I’ve been treating you like you are barely even my friend and that’s so not cool. You’re my best friend for fuck sake, my sister and I’ve been horrible to you and taking what we have for granted. I’m so sorry for doing the things I have. I promise I’m gonna try so much harder to be here for you how you have always been here for me and I’ll not keep running off, away from emotions and start talking to you about things.”  
  
I park up and switch the engine off then take a hesitant glance at Dana when she doesn’t say anything. She is staring out the passenger window and the silence is almost deafening right now.  
  
When I think she isn’t going to reply I go to open the door but she suddenly starts talking, “I’m not going to lie Max you break my heart a little every time you push me away and when you run off. I’m so scared because I don’t know if you’re ever going to come back to me or I’ll be sitting by your hospital bed again. It hurts so much sitting next to your basically lifeless body crying and begging you to wake up and come back to me, also having to watch your mom break on the other side of your bed.”  
  
Dana’s voice was cracking a little while she was talking with so much pain from what I’ve caused her. I feel like shit for how I’ve treated her and I can feel tears threaten to fall.  
  
She turns to me with tears of her own and the saddest smile, “I know what you’ve been through Max and it was the most horrible thing to have to go through. I feel it to and I may not have been there but they were my family too. But having to watch you slowly kill yourself over and over is like the most painful thing to have to do and I can’t stop it or help you because you won’t let me. You are killing me too when you do it. I can’t lose you too Max I can’t.”  
  
I unbuckle my seatbelt and pull her into a hug, “I’m so so sorry D’. I’ve not thought about anything other than myself and totally neglected you and how hard this must have been for you too.”  
  
She shakes her head against me, “It’s not your fault I know that. But I miss you Max, I miss What we had and how we were together. And I know it’s selfish and I know you are trying but I want what we had back.”  
  
“I know and I want that too. I’m gonna try harder, make it better. Just, I don’t know give me a slap, kick my ass and tie me up to stop me running off.”  
  
She chuckles a little at that and pulls back, “I will definitely give you a slap and an ass kicking but I’m not tying you up. For one you would enjoy it too much because you’re weird and two your blue pirate would try and kick my ass.”  
  
“Haha yeah she definitely would.”  
  
When we settle down she sighs and says, “Come on we have things to do. You also have the truck to sort out.”  
  
“Yeah ok.” I grab my bag and go to open my door but pause and look back to her, “Oh and Dana...”  
  
She turns to me with a, “Hmm?”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“What for?”  
  
“For everything.”  
  
She smiles, “Of course Max. I’ll always be here for you and I Love you.”  
  
“Love you too.”  
  
Dana kisses me on the forehead before we get out of the car and make our way inside the garage.  
  
“Max and Dana Ward. Still looking as good as ever. Been awhile since you graced us with your presence. How have you been?” Tim comes over to us and gives Dana a huge hug.  
  
She chuckles as she hugs him back, “Hey Big T. It’s good to see you too. Max told me how sad and unfulfilled your life has been without seeing me. So, I thought I should come and bring some youthful excitement back into it.”  
  
He laughs loudly at that, “I see you are still as modest as ever my little sunflower.”  
  
I snicker at Dana’s slight scowl at the name, knowing how much she hates him calling her that, ever since we were younger he would.

She then turns her scowl on me, “I don’t know what you are laughing at little miss Lilly white Caulfield.”  
  
I go to retort but Tim cuts in with a chuckle, “Now now kids. Don’t make me put you in a time-out and call Marcy.”  
  
“Haha your time-outs never used to work with us T’.” I tease.  
  
“I know. The amount of times I had to get Marcy to come and sort things out when we babysat. You two were little devils with me and ganging up. But Marcy comes along and you’re all please, thank you and turn into sweet little angels.”  
  
“Yeah you were so easy to fluster and get into full on panic mode. It was so funny.” Dana now teases.  
  
“I think you two aged me ten years. I’m really thirty years old you know.”  
  
“Oh you wish old man. I’ve seen your cane when it starts getting cold.”  
  
We all share a laugh before I notice the delivery driver come in with our food.  
  
I get my wallet out as Tim asks, “You got food Max?”  
  
I hand the guy some notes, a tip and give him a, “Thanks.” Then answer Tim as Dana grabs the food, “Well we couldn’t exactly let miss hangry Ward here go without food. You know what she gets like when she doesn’t eat.”  
  
“Yeah, she turns into some kind of food demon. Quite the scary sight from the normally happy and smiling girl she usually is.”  
  
“Hey I can hear you, you know. And I’m not that bad.” Dana grumbles then starts munching on some fries.  
  
“Yo T’ you got us some munch?” Carl hollers as he sticks his head out from under a car his working on.  
  
“As if the old tight-fisted grouch would put his hand in his moldy wallet.” Mitch shouts as he walks over to us eyeing up what Dana is eating.  
  
“Watch it Midge or you might find yourself out on ya ear.” Tim mock threatens.  
  
“Please dude you need my talented ass! You know Carmen can’t handle what I do.”  
  
“Fuck you you crinkled ball-sack. Who was the one to fix the 67 Cadillac that had you crying your little baby girl tears in a ball on the floor?”  
  
“Alright ladies. Get your fill and then get those lazy ass’s back to work.”  
  
“Whatever man...” Mitch grumbles before turning his attention back to Dana, “Come girl give it up. I’m starved.”  
  
“Ask me nicely Michelle and I might let you have some?” Dana teases.  
  
“I am no nice dude with the words but I’ll show you what my bad side is real good at girl.”  
  
She snorts at him, “Oh my god Midge that was so bad and not in a good way. It’s never going to happen. Now take this bucket and your sleazy ass over there.”  
  
He laughs happily as he takes the bucket over to the break room.  
  
Carl takes his stuff as he asks me, “So Max. Where’s that hot blue haired chick who always says hella? Wouldn’t mind getting to see her sweet sassy tight ass again.”  
  
“Watch it dude or I’ll kick your ass. Don’t go talking about Chloe like that.” I answer a little angrier than I meant too.  
  
“Wow. It is true. I thought the old man was joking but Maxine Caulfield really is in love. How the fuck did you manage to land something that freakishly hot and foul mouthed?”  
  
I’m about to retort when Dana jumps in, “Believe me when I say you do not stand a chance Carmen. I thought you and Midge were the grossest men but they have you both beat and are completely disgusting and I mean that in every sense of the word and only have eyes for each other. And Chloe would probably, well no not probably she would kill you if you tried something just like Max would.”  
  
“Mmm disgusting you say?”  
  
“Seriously don’t go there it’s not worth it.”  
  
“I guess I can let you have her. I prefer my meat served on a platter and there’s no hard work involved.”  
  
I roll my eyes at him, “Let me have her my ass dude! You could never land someone like Chloe. She’s got it all whereas all you’ve got is a foul mouth and a pile of sex mags.”  
  
“Yeah life is good.” He retorts with a grin and heads in the break room with Mitch.  
  
I shake my head with a laugh as I look over to Tim to see him talking to Rebecca one of his part timers. She looks really sad and Tim has his hand on her shoulder as he gives her an understanding smile.  
  
I hear the end of the conversation between them as Tim says, “You take care of yourself you hear. And if you ever come back to town then there will always be a place for you here ok?”  
  
“Thanks Big T’. I’ll collect my things in the next couple of days. I’m gonna miss you lot.” She has a quiver in her voice and I notice a tear fall.  
  
“We’ll miss you too Becca.”  
  
She looks over to Dana and myself with a sad smile and a slight wave before she heads out of the shop obviously too upset to talk.  
  
Tim let’s out a sigh as he comes over to us and I ask, “Hey T’ what’s up, is Becca ok?”  
  
“Not really no. Her dad has taken ill and she is going to have to move back down to Dakota to look after him. There is no-one else to do it.”  
  
“Oh man that sucks. She was cool and a really good worker.”  
  
“Yeah, she was. Ugh, I’m going to have to find someone to fill her place which isn’t gonna be easy to do in this small town and as talented as she was. I have plenty of contacts but they are all out of town and it will take a while to sort all of that out. She was really coming into her own and learning the ropes too.”  
  
“What about Chloe? She would fit right in here with her gross mouth and she is only part-time at the cafe at the moment. And she would definitely be interested in the ‘hella cash’ as she likes to say.” Dana suggests.  
  
“That could work. Yeah, she seemed alright and didn’t bat an eye at the boys, held her own with them and how they can be. She also showed interest in what you were showing her. Does she know anything about cars and such?” Tim asks with genuine enthusiasm.  
  
“I don’t know really. She seemed interested when I was telling her things and how to do stuff...”  
  
“Well that’s because Chloe would listen to anything you had to say Max. You could talk about a pea and she would be the most intrigued excited person ever.” Dana interrupts with her teasing tone.  
  
“Whatever. Chloe is just interested when I talk. Unlike you.” I retort with a grin.  
  
“I’m interested Max. I just prefer not to talk about cars and guitars all the time.” She retorts back with a smirk.  
  
I roll my eyes at her and turn back to Tim, “I can always ask her if you want me too?”  
  
“Yeah give it a go and see if she’s interested or not. I’ll pay her a good wage while she is being trained up so no worries there, either full or part-time which ever suits best. And it’s always a good skill to know.”  
  
“Ok I’ll give her a text to call me when she has a spare moment.”  
  
“Thanks Max. Right when we’ve finished eating we’ll get started on the truck. All the bits you ordered have arrived so we should get it done. I’m not too busy today so I can help with anything and the boys will join when they can. Then we have the paint job tomorrow.”  
  
“Awesome. Thanks, Big T.”  
  
He gives me a smile and we make our way into the break room with the other two to finish our food...  
  
I’ve been working on Chloe’s truck for a little while now with the help of Tim and the boys when they have a spare moment and Dana but I really wouldn’t call what she does help. She is more of distraction either groaning about how bored she is or whining about getting her nails dirty and chipped if I get her to do something to help and hiding my tools I need, thinking she is hilarious. But she insisted that she can do it and also that she wants to be here. I don’t really mind because it’s nice being with Dana, having a laugh and just messing around together. I think that’s why she wanted to come with me so we could spend some time with each other. I keep catching her watching me with a small smile, like she hasn’t seen me in forever and asking me all kinds of questions about what I’m doing even though I know she is not interested in the slightest. It is really sweet of her though that she is trying to be involved with what I’m doing. I’m going to have to think of something to thank her for everything she has done for me and I’m not just talking about today its every little thing and all she has put up with from me. I am so lucky to have her in my life, looking out for me and after me.  
  
I hear my phone go off then Dana’s voice, “Hello blue freak. I’m afraid Maxine can’t come to the phone right now as she has just given me a rub down in my rose petal champagne bubble bath and is now to busy peeling my grapes.”  
  
“Dana! Give me my damn phone.” I shout over to her.  
  
She snickers at me and says down the phone, “I told you she loved me more.”  
  
I put down the wrench I’m holding and wipe my oily hands on a cloth then snatch my phone off her.  
  
I put it to my ear and hear Chloe basically growling on the other end, “I am gonna hella kick that prudish princess ass of yours Ward! Max loves me the most. You keep those hands off.”  
  
“Well hello to you too babe.” I say with a laugh.  
  
There is silence for a moment before she grumbles, “You need to control mother baby. She is not allowed to say those things to me, joking or not because you’re mine. Whose are you?”  
  
“Haha oh god Chlo. She’s only messing around...”  
  
“Whose are you?” She cuts in loudly.  
  
I roll my eyes, “You are such a dork. I’m yours Chloe Price. Happy?”  
  
“Damn fucking right you are and don’t you forget it! Or I will have to remind you and everyone else.”  
  
“You’re so cute Chlo.”  
  
“Shuddup! Now what do you want kitty cat?”  
  
“Haha... you really are a beautiful weirdo...” 

She grumbles something under her breath which makes me laugh more.  
  
I calm myself down and answer her, “Right would you like a job...”  
  
“A job? I have a job.” She cuts in confused.  
  
“Yeah I know you do. But I was just wondering if you wanted another or a different one. Its working here at the garage. Tim wants to know if you would like to be trained up as a mechanic? One of his work/trainees has had to leave and he is short staffed.”  
  
“What... really? But I don’t know anything about cars.”  
  
“That’s why you will be trained up. It was Dana’s suggestion and Tim was quite happy with it and agreed you would be a good fit here. I said I’d ask you because when you were here and I was showing you how to do some things you actually seemed genuinely interested in it. But it’s up to you Chlo. Whatever you want and there’s no pressure ok?”  
  
She goes silent for a while and I’m wondering if I shouldn’t have asked. So, I start, “Chlo are you alright? You don’t have to. If it’s too much or you just don’t want too I won’t mind...”  
  
“No no. Sorry it’s fine Max. I think I want to try, you know see if I can do it and if you think I can then I’ll do it. It does sound interesting and at least I can do something worthwhile.”  
  
It makes me smile, “Chlo I told you that you can do anything and you are meant for something more than making coffee. And at least here you can get some actual skills and learn a trade that will come in really useful. I could always put in a word with Tim to see about getting you to do some designs for his customers cars. He always sends that stuff out to other outsourced contractors and I know your drawings could beat them hands down.”  
  
“Stop it. I can’t deal with your hella mushy shit at work there’s people around.” She mumbles all embarrassed.  
  
I chuckle at that, “No way baby I can’t do that. Mmm and also you are gonna look so hot in your dirty overalls, all covered in grease and oil. Yeah, I think I’m going to enjoy you working here.”  
  
“Maaax stop it! Don’t be saying hella sexy things to me now. I’m all weepy and turned on at the same time. It’s weird.”  
  
“Oh please you love weird.”  
  
“That’s not the point so stop it. But you will carry on doing it later.”  
  
“Hahaha I knew you liked it.”  
  
“No I don’t, I love it. But you shush I’m working, well I’m on a break but I will be in a sec.”  
  
“Ok I’ll let you go and also I’m getting the look from Dana that she’s bored as she chucks peanuts at me.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah why?”  
  
“Well maybe we can talk for a little longer.”  
  
“Oh I see, now you only want to talk longer because it will whined up Dana?” I ask amused.  
  
“Nooo... it’s because I hella love talking to you and I miss you Max.”  
  
I snort a laugh at that, “Yes I’m sure you do. But anyway, I should get back to it. I’ll see you later Chlo.”  
  
“Ok babe. Love you Max.”  
  
“Love you too. Bye.”  
  
We hang up and I go back to the truck as Carl starts to tease, “Looove Yooou. Blurgh! You’re so gay now Max.”  
  
“Really, only now I’m gay?”  
  
“You’ve always been fucking gay Max but now you’re all googly eyed and sappy.”  
  
“Oh you haven’t heard or seen anything. They are the most sickeningly gross couple you will ever meet.” Dana jumps in with her teasing and full on smirk.  
  
“I can’t be doing with any of that cutesy shit. Give me a quick bang with a hot chick and then I’m ready to move onto the next.” Mitch decides to make himself known.  
  
“That’s if you ever found a girl to bang Midge.” I tease.  
  
“Yeah no girl in their right mind would put up with you, your gross mouth and ways.” Dana joins in.  
  
“Hey they don’t need to be in their right mind. As long as they have a pulse then I’m not fucking fussy. She can always be flipped over and banged from behind, my favored position anyway.”  
  
“God dude you’re such a pig! Have some fucking respect.”  
  
“I do. I show them to the door when we’ve finished. I’m always a gent Max.”  
  
I roll my eyes at him as he laughs and hi fives Carl, “Haha yeah roll ‘em over dog ‘em in the rear and show to the exit. Ahh then a good night’s sleep and you don’t have to worry about when you wake up facing the nightmare that was the night before.”  
  
“Ugh men really are such assholes, well you two definitely are!” Dana groans with a disgusted face.  
  
“You know you love us Dana.” Mitch says as he snickers at her pushing him...  
  
I let out a happy sigh after we finish up the last parts of Chloe’s truck and it rumbles to life with a meaty raw.  
  
“Now that is one of the sweetest sounds to hear. You guys are the best. Thank you so much for all the help you have given me. I definitely wouldn’t have got it done by now without it.”  
  
“No problem at all Max...” Tim starts to say with a smile, “Now the truck will be taken to Paul’s for the paint job tomorrow at 7:00 and I’ll pick it up, bring it back here and give you a call to come down to check everything and do the final finishing touches.”  
  
“Excellent. You really are the most awesome dude ever Big T.”  
  
“Yeah yeah. Enough of the sweet talk. Now off with you before our little Sunflowers face stays in the bored to death state it is now. And tell Chloe to give me a call so we can go over the work schedule.”  
  
“Ok yeah I will. But seriously thanks again...” I give a hug then turn to Dana, “Come on D’ we are going now.”  
  
“Thank god! I need a damn shower I smell gross and feel like I’ve been rolling in a grease pit.”  
  
“It suits you being all dirty Dana. You are always so pristine all the time. You could stand to get a little grubby once in a while.”  
  
She rolls her eyes at me, “That’s because you are gross and like things dirty.”  
  
“Ha yeah I do. See you tomorrow T’, later Carmen...”  
  
“See ya you sappy shit. Oh, and say hi to the hot assed one and tell her I’m really looking forward to working with her.” He gives a sleazy grin at the end.  
  
“Watch it Carmen or I’m gonna post those pics of you dressed as a girl.”  
  
“Calm those tits of yours Max. I’m just stating the obvious in a friendly way.”  
  
“Whatever dude. Just keep it shut or else.”  
  
He laughs happily to himself as Dana and I make our way back to my car and to pick Chloe up, then back to Blackwell and my room. Which I’m not looking forward to after how I remember it was when I was last in it...  



	28. Shock and Surprise

Dana, Chloe and I have just arrived at Blackwell. After finishing up at the garage and then picking Chloe up from the cafe we stopped off to get some takeout before coming here.

I’m feeling nervous and a little sick about going back inside my dorm room after what happened the last time I was there and not to mention having to face Victoria and everyone else who saw me freak out. I wanted to put it off and hide from it like usual but they were both adamant that I was not going to do this and had to face it. I know they’re right and I have to go back in there but it’s so much easier to just runaway and not deal.

“So, you ready Maxi?” Dana asks.

I sigh, “No but let’s just get it over with.”

“Good because I don’t think Chloe’s stomach can hold out much longer if it doesn’t get any food in it.”

“Hey! I can wait however long I need to.” Chloe grumbles.

I chuckle at her little pout and as Dana teases some more, “Yeah but I think that angry beast inside your stomach is going to burst its way out any moment now.”

“Yeah and the first one it’s gonna attack is you. So, watch it!” She retorts with her finger pointed at her as a warning.

“Ok you two if you can’t play nice then I’m putting you in a time out.”

I start getting out the car as they get out too and Dana says, “Nah you would miss me too much.”

Chloe puts her arm around me as she now says, “You would miss me more. Isn’t that right baby?”

I raise my eyebrow at her as we make our way to the dorm, “Well—"

“I’m Max’s favorite.” Dana cuts me off.

Chloe scoffs and squeezes me to her, “No way is you the favorite. I alone hold that position...” she then leans in to whisper into my ear all husky, “Remember the hella sexy times we’ve had mmm and I’m gonna give you so many more baby.”

I shiver a little when she finishes and nibbles on my earlobe.

“You always have to cheat. Always trying to use sex as a way to get what you want.” Dana grumbles.

Chloe turns to her with a smug grin, “It’s not cheatin’. And it’s not my fault Max just hella loves my booty.”

“Jeez you two give it a rest. You’ll be lucky if I like any of you soon.” I tease and then laugh at their gasps and incredulous faces…

We arrive at my room not long after the two bickering kids have finished and I go to open the door but I am beaten to it when its opened by Rachel.

I can feel Chloe tense up seeing her as she greets us, “Hey, you all took your hella sweet time!”

I squeeze Chloe a little and rub her side to try and ease her as I start replying, “Yeah we stopped on um...” I trail off when I look around my room to see it has all been cleaned up and basically looks as if nothing was really touched. There are only a few things not in the usual places but I assume they are in the boxes in the corner.

I look over to Rachel, “Did you do all this?”

She shifts a little almost uncomfortably as replies, “Not just me. Dana and Kate helped too.”

I look over to my couch when she gestures to it and suddenly notice Kate sitting there only now realizing she is here being to shocked when I first walked in.

“I’m sorry Kate I didn’t see you.”

Chloe drops her arm from around me as Kate smiles brightly as she stands up and comes over to give me a hug, “No need for apologies Max. It’s nice to see you.”

She releases me from the hug and I can feel myself get a little emotional as I say, “I can’t believe you all done this. You are like the most awesome people ever.”

“It was mostly Rachel and Dana who done it. I just really provided the drinks and food as they worked through the night and morning.” Kate says.

“Well I am still really grateful that you would do this. Thank you, all of you.”

I give her another hug, “Thanks Katie and thanks for keeping these two in line.” She chuckles.

I then turn to Rachel, “Thank you Rach.” And I give her a kind of quick hesitant hug with a couple of pats on the back not wanting to anger or make Chloe feel bad.

“It’s not a problem Max. I was happy to help.”

I give her a smile then turn to Dana and give her a hug as she says, “I told you I was the favorite. You don’t stand a chance pirate.”

I groan but before I can say anything I am yanked off her and down onto my bed, then wrapped up in Chloe’s arms.

“Hands off creep and know your place. Which is in the corner, on your hands and knees and scrubbing the decks.”

I shift about to sit up in her tight hold as Dana states and begins to get the food out, “Oh please! That is so your position not mine. You dirty dog.”

I feel Chloe shrug as she retorts happily, “Yep and I hella love it. Having the hottest girl ever seeing to my every need with pleasure you won’t ever be able to achieve or dream of. So yeah, I am one hella dirty dog.”

Dana rolls her eyes as she passes me a paper plate with a couple of slices of pizza on it.

I shift and pick up a slice and move it towards Chloe’s mouth, “And if you want that to carry on then you shush and eat your food. Now open up!”

She gives me slightly narrowed eyes but opens her mouth and I put the slice in. I chuckle as she chomps down on it and I pat her head with a, “There’s a good girl.”

I turn from her scowl with a smirk and ask, “Would you like to join us Kate?”

“Oh no that’s fine Max. But thank you.”

“Please there is plenty to go around.”

She hesitates for a moment before she nods, “Ok thank you. I just need to feed Alice first.”

“Feed Alice, what?” Chloe asks confused.

“My bunny.”

“You’ve got a rabbit in your dorm?” She basically screeches in my ear.

“Jesus Chlo! Loud much.”

She kisses my ear before asking excitedly as she squeezes her legs tight around me, “Can you bring it over? I want to pet it. Pleeeease.”

Kate chuckles, “If it’s ok with Max. Then sure.”

“Max doesn’t mind do you baby?”

I don’t even need to look at her face to know she is doing the big pleading eyes and the bottom lip is gonna be poking out.

“Fine. But if she poops in my bed then you’re cleaning it up.”

She fist pumps in victory and I roll my eyes with a chuckle as Kate says, “I will be right back.”

“Thank you, baby. I love you.” Chloe whispers with a kiss to my neck and a squeeze of her legs and arm around me.

“Hmm, yes well, I guess I love you too.”

I take a bite of my pizza as Dana teases, “You are so under the thumb Max. It’s very sad and kind of sickening.”

“Aww don’t be jealous D’ I still love ya.”

“Yeah but I’m starting to have my doubts about loving you Maxi. I thought you were a lot stronger but it seems a dirty pirate comes along and you turn all gooey and complete putty in her hands.” She teases with a big ass smirk.

“Max don’t care ‘cos she’s got me now and I’m all the woman she needs in her life. And I know—OHMYGOD! Look at the little bubba.” Chloe starts squealing as I’m basically barged to the side and she jumps up from the bed when Kate comes in with her rabbit.

“Jesus girl!” I grumble.

“Looks like Max has competition now.” Rachel teases.

“Max will never have to worry about me! And I don’t ever have to worry about Max loving someone else.” Chloe states seriously with an underlined anger and I see Rachel wince a little and her grin drops, which has me feeling a little bad but I can’t exactly expect there to be no atmosphere. And if I’m honest Chloe has been a lot calmer than I thought she would be.

Chloe quickly changes back to excited and starts bouncing as she reaches her hands out towards the rabbit and asks, “Can I hold her?”

Kate chuckles as she passes her over, “Sure.”

“She is so cute and fluffy...” she starts cooing as she sits on the bed next to me, “It’s like an even tinier version of you baby.”

I roll my eyes but can’t really help my smile as she pets the rabbit and gives my head a stroke every now and then.

We all start to eat our food well Chloe is actually ignoring her food for the first time as she is too busy petting, cooing and nuzzling the rabbit like she is going to make it pop. It’s actually very sweet and she looks so cute as she is doing it.

“Max can we watch a movie?” Dana asks.

“Sure. What do you want to watch?”

“Ichi The Killer or maybe The Nightmare On Elm Street. But I would prefer Ichi.”

“What’s Ichi the Killer? I’ve not heard of that one. Aww look at its little nose. Look Max, look at it?” Chloe starts to ask before she brings the rabbit to my face to show me its nose.

I snort a laugh as I move my head back, “Ok you need to calm yourself down.”

She gives me a pout as Dana answers her question, “Oh it’s so good. It’s an Asian movie with subs...” She starts which Chloe groans at, “Wait don’t knock it, it gets so much better. There’s loads of gore and killing and he cuts his tongue out and—"

Kate shifts a little uneasily as she asks, “That sounds very disturbing. It’s not too scary is it? I’ve never really watched any um...” She trails off with a shrug and seems slightly nervous.

“Maybe pick something with a little less, ya know, freaky crap in—" I start saying.

But Dana cuts me off, “Say no more. Ticky ticky ticky it is then.”

“What the hells that?” Chloe asks.

“Lady Vengeance. Which is certainly not something I think Kate would like to watch.” I state pointedly at Dana.

“Oh, come on, she will be fine.” She says already putting the DVD in.

“Dana I really don’t think it is—"

“It’s ok Max. I’m sure I will be fine.” Kate cuts in with a slightly nervous voice.

“Nah it’s cool Kate. Dana has seen it a million times before anyway.”

“I’ll be fine and I can always hide behind a pillow if it gets too much.” She chuckles a little still seeming nervous.

“Ha! I win.” Dana states happily and sticks her tongue out at me.

I roll my eyes at her and ask, “Are you sure Katie?”

“Yes. I should learn to broaden my horizons every so often. It will be good for me.” She replies with a little determination as she gets comfortable on the sofa.

I’m still not completely convinced but I tell her, “Ok but if it gets too much just say and we will put something else on.”

She smiles with a nod as Dana presses play and settles back against the sofa next to Rachel on the floor.

Chloe maneuvers herself to lean back against the pillows then runs her hand along the space next to her.

I smile as she says, “Come keep me warm my little extraterrestrial.”

“You’re such a dork.” But I shuffle up next to her.

I wrap my arm around her and she kisses my head with a content sigh as we settle down to watch the movie...

“Oh, my goodness! Why would he do that?” Kate suddenly gasps again making the other two chuckle as Dana answers her.

And when I look over I see her peeking over the top of the pillow she has been clinging to with a death grip since the movie started. But I asked if she was ok a couple of times before and she said yes. So, I don’t want to keep asking and make her feel uncomfortable. If she wants to stop watching she will tell me I’m sure...

As we are watching Chloe kisses my head and whispers to me, “Can we keep her?” As she points at the rabbit.

I shift my eyes up to meet hers and her grin. I chuckle and reply, “No we can’t keep her.”

“But baby I wants it. Pleeease? You didn’t let me have the bed.”

“Oh, don’t you start that and you can sulk all you want but my answer is still no.”

“Shhh! People are trying to watch the movie.” Dana hisses over to us with a scowl.

“Don’t you shush me creepy ra ra!” Chloe grumbles as Kate and Rachel chuckle.

She then slumps back down as I say, “You are so cute.” And I give her a kiss on her cheek.

She grins and goes to say something no doubt about keeping it but I just say, “No.”

“Fine we will just get our kitty cats then.” She mutters.

“Oh my god you two. Shush! Or you can get out.” Dana groans.

“I would love to see you kick me out of my own room.” I retort.

“Keep talking and you’ll see it happen.”

Chloe and I start laughing at her and so do the other two when she huffs loudly and crosses her arms.

“She’s such a hella drama queen.” Chloe teases.

“She does tend to whine a little sometimes.” Kate suddenly jumps in on the teasing.

We all turn to her kind of shocked as Dana gives a high pitched, “Katie!”

Then the three of us burst out laughing and Kate chuckles with a slight blush but seems proud of her comment.

“Nice one Kate.” Chloe says happily as she stands up with the bunny and passes her over to Kate, “Here you can hold her for me while I get my hella munch on. But I want her back after.”

She chuckles, “Sure Chloe.”

“Cheers my dudette.”

She grabs a pizza box and starts to walk over to the bed but stops when someone knocks at the door.

She opens it and with a growl asks, “What the fuck do you want? You need to fuck off now before I break your hella ugly face!”

I sit up to see who she is threatening and it’s Victoria. I can feel my own anger build but also this churning as the images come back from yesterday.

I’m wondering what the hell she could want as she kind of nervously replies, which is weird seeing and hearing Victoria Chase like this, “I need to speak with Max?”

“Well she doesn’t want to speak to you. So, get lost before I do something I’m gonna really enjoy!”

I stand up as she says, “Look I don’t want to fight—"

“To hella late for that!” Chloe cuts in.

But Victoria carries on, “As I said I don’t want to fight. I just need to talk to Max.”

Chloe steps forward like she’s going to smack her or something but I place my hand on her arm, “It’s fine.”

She looks at me completely shocked like I’m mad, “You can’t be serious?”

I smile and squeeze her arm, “It’s ok. Just go back and watch the movie.”

“Fine but if I hear something I don’t like then I’m coming out there and kicking some pixie ass!” She grumbles then gives me a kiss.

She then points two fingers between her eyes and Victoria a few times, “I’m watching you bitch!”

I see Victoria roll her eyes a little as I turn to Chloe, “Babe please I’ve got this. And you’ve got your pizza to eat.”

I give her a kiss and when I pull back she gives me a smile as I say, “I’ll be back soon.”

I head out of my door and close it behind me. I lean against the wall and cross my arms not knowing how to feel or what to say.

But she speaks first, “You should probably put a leash on your guard dog—"

I turn to her with narrowed eyes and cut her off, “Watch your mouth! If you just came here to be your usual bitchy self then you can do what Chloe said and fuck off or I might just tell her to come out and kick your ass.”

She looks a little guilty as she says, “Ok I’m sorry. I don’t do this sort of thing.” She gestures between us.

I frown, “What, act like a human being?”

“No, this, the apologizing thing and being, nice.” She replies and almost gags.

“Well maybe if you done it more often it wouldn’t be so hard. Or better yet stop doing things that need you to apologize for.”

We fall silent for a few moments after I say that and I feel a little bad for being awkward and slightly nasty but I don’t as well because of what she done.

I hear her sigh before she starts, “Ok I’m just going to say this. I’m sorry Max, I’m sorry for how I’ve been towards you and about what happened yesterday. That wasn’t meant to happen. I may be an immense bi-atch but I never wanted to hurt you like that. I just wanted to steal your tapes and I only messed your room up a little. But when I walked into your room yesterday I couldn’t believe what he done—"

“He?” I cut in confused.

“Yeah Nathan. I told him about it and he said he would sort it out. But I never knew he would do something like that. I didn’t want that. I felt sick when I saw what he done. If I knew I would have stopped him because no matter what you think of me I wouldn’t do that to you especially knowing what you have lost.”

I stand here a little shocked at this and Victoria but not really surprised that Nathan had something to do with it being the fucked up headcase he is.

As I’m in my thoughts Victoria starts to say, “But anyway I just needed to apologize to you and also to give you this.”

I look to her as she kind of awkwardly hands me a box. I take it with confusion and a little hesitantly ask, “A snakes not going to pop out and bite me or something is it?”

She smirks and teases, “You’ll just have to open it and see Maxine.” When she said my full name, it didn’t sound like the usual malicious way she would say it.

“Watch it Tinkerbell! Or Chloe will be out here and we’ll both kick your ass.” I retort and try not to laugh.

She rolls her eyes as she crosses her arms and tries not to smile, “I’m so glad the use of that name is catching on.”

I do chuckle at that, “Yeah my girl does have a backlog of nicknames for people. I think um I...” I trail off when I lift the lid and see what is inside.

I can feel my eyes well up and there is a painful lump in my throat as it seems like it is closing and I can’t breathe.

With a choke I run my fingers over my brother’s name and hand print as a few tears fall.

I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand and glance up to Victoria, “Y-you um—" I clear my throat and try again, “You fixed it, put it back together?”

She shrugs awkwardly, “Well yes. It didn’t do it by itself did it? Ugh, sorry.”

I let out a wet chuckle at her trying to be nice but still with this venom but not meaning to.

“You just can’t help yourself, can you?”

She chuckles a little herself with a head shake, “No it just comes out naturally. Being a bitch is what I’m used to.”

“Well if you tried every once in a while, to be kind to someone you might find you actually enjoy it.”

She gives me an incredulous look, “Yes well you just caught me on a very good day. So, don’t get used to it and don’t go spreading it around either.” But she smirks at the end.

I’m about to say something but my bedroom door is opened and Chloe comes out with a scowl as she looks between us a few times then settles it on Victoria.

“I warned you! Now it’s pixie ass kicking time bitch!”

“Chloe stop! What are you doing?” I ask and jump in front of her.

She looks at me confused, “I’m gonna smack a bitch up!”

“What, why?”

“Because she made you cry. And said something snarky to you but I couldn’t hear properly what it was through the door.”

“I’m telling you Caulfield a leash.” Victoria says.

“That is not helping Chase!” I tell her before I put my attention back on Chloe, “She didn’t make me cry, well ok she did but not because she was being nasty or anything. Quite the opposite actually. Here look.” And I hand her the box to see what’s inside.

She looks at it for a few seconds before she looks up at me then Victoria, “You fixed it?”

“Jesus! You’re as bad as Max. Do you think little elves came in the middle of the night and fixed it? Of course, I fixed it.”

Chloe narrows her eyes, “Watch it shithead! But um, I guess that’s pretty nice of you even if you were the one to fuck it up in the first place.”

“Victoria wasn’t the one who done my room over, well not breaking my things.”

“What! Who did then?”

“Nathan.”

“That little snot nosed bitch! I’m gonna hella kill him then.”

“Ok calm yourself. There will be no killing.”

“But—"

“No buts. I just want to move on. Ok? I’m tired of fighting.”

She frowns at me but I stare back with a Please. So, she crosses her arms and grumbles, “Fine!”

I chuckle at her as Victoria says, “Maybe you don’t need the leash. You seem to have her quite well trained.”

“Oh, it’s so on bitch!” Chloe growls and tries to step forward.

But I hold her back, “Ok you calm yourself!” And then I turn to Victoria, “And you need to stop that. What you done I am really grateful for. But do not push it by talking about Chloe like that. I won’t have it Chase.”

She rolls her eyes, “Fine I may reframe from it a little.”

“Good.”

“Well I think I’ve been as nice as I can for today. Hmm maybe for a long time. So, I’m going to leave before I say something else. But um, I am sorry Max.”

I smile, “Ok, and thank you Victoria for apologizing and for putting this back together again. It means more to me than you will ever know.”

She looks a little flustered but waves me off as she starts to walk away, “Yes well you’re welcome. Just don’t get used to it. But I guess we could talk sometimes if I’m feeling generous.”

“Haha why yes of course Chase I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

“Good, then we understand each other.”

I chuckle as I turn back to Chloe and see her bewildered face as she asks, “Did that really just happen?”

“I guess so. It was actually a very sweet thing to do especially from Victoria.”

She frowns and scrunches her lips to the side before she states, “Yeah well I still don’t like the bitch! And she better watch it.”

“Haha ok my beautiful blue haired guardian. Just keep the killing at bay. Come on we should get back inside.”

“Fine!” She grumbles as she puts her arm around me.

“Can I at least smack her about a little?”

“No.”

“A slap?”

“No, you are not allowed.”

“Come on be reasonable Max. Not even a little hair pulling?”

“No.”

“Ugh, fine! You’re no fun.”

“I know I’m horrible, aren’t I?”

We chuckle as we go back into my room.

“So, how was Chase when she left, still alive?” Dana asks.

“Unfortunately, yes. Max wouldn’t let me kick her hella scrawny ass.” Chloe mutters.

I walk over to my desk and take the plaque out of the box then place it next to the picture the others salvaged of my parents, brother, Dana and me together.

“She got it done then?”

I smile a little as I look at it and answer Dana’s question, “Yeah. I still can’t believe she...” I pause my reply and look back to her, “How do you know she was doing it?”

“She May have come knocking and explained what happened—"

“Only after you stopped pinning her to the floor and basically strangling her that is.” Rachel cuts in.

“Whatever! You’re just jealous I got to her before you did.” Dana retorts.

“Well yeah. Who doesn’t want to beat on a snob named Victoria Chase?”

“For once I have to agree with Rachel. I would have gladly nutted the bitch. But I wasn’t allowed too.” Chloe grumbles with sarcastic air quotes and then she crosses her arms.

I roll my eyes as I make my way over to her, “No you’re not.” I start to say and she pouts, “But I don’t think she likes the name Tinkerbell so you can call her that if it’ll make you feel better.”

She shrugs at first before I lean in and give her a kiss then she giggles and pulls me down between her legs and wraps her arms around me.

“You two are so very weird.” I hear Kate say with a chuckle.

“Yeah that’s one word for them. I would personally go with gross myself, amongst other more let’s just say colorful language.” Dana jumps in with a wrinkled-up nose.

“Oh shush! You’re just jealous.”

“Am not!” She grumbles and crosses her arms.

I chuckle as I snuggle back into Chloe and she gives me a squeeze...

As we are nearing the end of the movie I can feel my eyes getting heavy and they keep closing as I drift off to sleep just for me to jolt a little as I try to stay awake.

But then I suddenly hear, “What the hell are you two doing?” From Dana.

My eyes shoot open and I turn to look at her confused to see her staring back at me with this weird expression, Kate is bright red and shifting about and Rachel has got the same face as Dana.

“What’s the matter?”

“You! What are you doing? You can’t be doing that while we are here.”

“What? I’m tired. I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” I reply even more confused as she continues her weird face at me.

“No, what Chloe is doing. Seriously you two at least wait until we are gone.”

I’m about to ask what the hell she is talking about when I feel Chloe squeeze my boobs.

I look down at her hands under my top as I shriek, “Chloe!” And place my hands over hers.

I can feel her body rumbling and shaking as she starts to laugh and continues to happily bed her hands down into my boobs.

“Seriously, Stop it!” Dana demands.

“What! These are my stress balls and comforting puppies. I’ve had a very hard day.” Chloe states.

“Chlo take your hands out.” I mutter and try to pull her hands out from under my top.

She starts grumbling, forces her hands back down and wraps her legs tight around me.

Dana stands up and pulls Rachel with her, “You’re so wrong, the both of you.”

“Jesus Dana! Give a girl a hella minute.” Rachel mutters.

“Hey! I didn’t know she was doing it I was drifting off to sleep.” I try and defend.

“Yes well, it didn’t stop you from mmming with little happy hums did it?”

I roll my eyes at her, “Whatever. You can’t blame me for that.”

She bends down and kisses my head before she says, “I love you Maxi but you Chloe Price really are a dirty dog!” But there is a laugh in her tone.

“Aww such a shame mommy ra ra is going. Whatever will we do now?” Chloe says as sarcastically as she can muster.

Dana rolls her eyes and opens the door as Kate starts to get up with her rabbit and says not really able to look at us, “I should probably get going. It’s very late. I’m glad you are ok Max and um it was nice to see you again Chloe.”

“I’m so sorry Katie for my very inappropriate maybe soon to be non-girlfriend if she carries on. And thank you for everything you done, all of you done. I really do appreciate it and I will find a way to thank you properly.”

She smiles but still not meeting my eye as she starts to follow the others out, “I was very happy to help Max. I’m sorry it happened but I was glad there was something I could do to help.”

They all leave and close the door behind them.

“You really are a shit Chloe Price! You know that, right?”

She nuzzles into my neck and kisses me before she replies, “What, I don’t see the problem here?”

“Chlo you were feeling me up while our friends were here.”

“But I couldn’t help it they were calling to me...” she gives another kiss before quietly saying, “... and I missed you.”

I sigh, “I missed you too. But maybe don’t go to the groping next time and start with a yawn or something, hmm?”

She shrugs against me and mumbles, “I just wanted to touch you. And I could tell you were tired so I wanted some time with you before you fell asleep.”

“You are such a sap.” I tease with a chuckle as I maneuver myself around to face her.

She gives me a cute grin and says happily, “Mhm, yes’m I am for you.” Then gives me a kiss.

When we pull back I feel her start to slide my top up as she says with a grin, “Now let’s get these clothes off and where they belong. In a pile on the floor.”

I snort a laugh and ask, “We always have to be naked, don’t we?”

She nods, “Hella yes we do. It’s the best and the most awesome way to snuggle you. And I really want to snuggle you.”

I sit up and allow her to take my top off as I ask with a chuckle, “When you say snuggle do you mean actually snuggle or is this another one of your weird euphemisms for sex?”

She pushes me down onto my back and starts to take my pants off as she answers, “Any other time I would say yeah you are right to think sex would be happening. But right now, I just really want to hold you as close to me as I can get.”

She chucks my clothes onto the floor before standing up and shedding her clothes like she always does when she is excited and eager, like she’s been put on fast forward.

I move the covers back and lie down on my side and lift the blanket up.

“And this should always, no scratch that has to be done hella naked.” She states very seriously before she switches the light off and jumps in the bed and under the covers.

I pull it over us as she shuffles against me and wraps herself tight around me.

“See, so much better now, right?”

“I guess you might have a point.”

She smiles, “Mmm yeah the best point.”

We share a kiss before she says quietly, “You’re so pretty.” As she runs her fingers through my hair.

I can feel myself blush and I want to give some sarcastic self-deprecating comment back because I know I’m not.

But instead I smile and tell her, “And you are beautiful.”

She smiles shyly and even with just the moonlight I can see a small blush forming as she tightens her hold on me, “I can’t wait to wake up in the morning.”

“Whys that?”

“Because you’ll be here.”

I chuckle shyly, “Yeah for however long you’ll have me.”

“Forever.” She whispers before giving me a kiss then nuzzling into my neck.

“Yeah forever.” I agree quietly and feel so content as I close my eyes, kiss her head and softly glide my fingers over her back as we drift off to sleep...


	29. Epic birthday hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm doing something a little different with the next few chapters. In the sense that they will be in Chloe's PoV because it just works so much better. It's a little out there, with fun times but I hope you like it.

With a groan I start to stir from my sleep to this loud noise, like some kind of old creepy steampunk music. As I adjust more to being awake, I blink my eyes a few times as I hear this weird eerie child singing.

“... What will we do with a drunken whaler... Early in the morning... weigh heigh and up she rises, weigh heigh and up she rises, weigh heigh and up she rises. Early in the morning... Stuff him a sack and roll him over, stuff him...”

I stare ahead at the wall as I listen to this weird messed song and mumble, “What the fuck is going on?!”

But as I run my hand over the mattress behind me, I quickly bolt upright when I realize Max isn’t in bed with me. But I am held back by my wrist and see that it is tied up by some rope, which is attached to the bedpost.

I frown at that, “What the hell!?” Then call, “Babe?” As I look around her room but she isn’t here, “Where’s she gone? I wanted my birthday sexy time!”

“... Him in the heart with a loaded pistol, shoot him in the heart with a...”

“Where is that music coming from?” I question because I can see the stereo and it isn’t on.

As look about I notice my captains’ hat, with what looks like an old scroll on it at the end of the bed.

I squint my eyes a little to read the large script type writing, “Arrr Captain Blue. It be time to hunt for ye booty.”

I raise my eyebrow and quickly try to undo the knot on the rope. Ugh, which is easier said than done one handed and it’s a good knot too.

With a small growl I manage to get it undone and then reach over to pick up my captains’ hat.

I put my hat on, then untie the ribbon that was wrapped around the scroll, “Cap’n Blue, ye mate had ta set sail early morn. There be a mutiny afoot. Sum’ scallywags tried ta steal our here claimed dabloons. I ‘ave left ye a map for ye ta follow an reclaim our spoils. Make haste Cap’n before ye booty be lost ta Davey Jones forever. Signed First Mate Maximus.”

I can’t help my big excited grin and then the giggle that comes out, “Such a nerd. But my beautiful nerd.”

As I get up from the bed, I see a wooden chest with skull and crossbones on it, in the middle of the couch.

My grin feels like it’s going to crack my face in half right now, as I quickly go over to the chest. But as I try the lid it doesn’t open because of the lock on it.

“What the—that’s not cool. I want me jewels.”

I stand up and look about the room to see where the key might be or a clue maybe.

“Hmm, where would that sneaky little pirate hide it?”

As I scratch the side of my head, I notice my completely naked self in the mirror. I can’t help snorting a laugh at myself like this with my captains’ hat on. Then I see the many bites, scratches and small bruising from the sucks Max has done. Some are older but there are a few fresh ones from last night. We all got completely trashed here and when the others left, Max basically ravished me within an inch of my life. I think I might have actually passed out... hmm, maybe that was her plan? Get me so out of it that I would be in such a deep sleep, she could do all this without me waking up...

As I muse to myself of last night, I suddenly notice something on my necklace. I chuckle when I take hold of it and see what it is.

“Very clever babe.”

With the key found I happily make my way back to the chest and kneel down to unlock it.

Once open I lift the lid and can’t help smiling when I see a coffee, a bacon sub and a few different pastries from the cafe.

“Oh ho baby. Hella yes! The captain is hungry.”

As I take these bits out, I see inside there are some clothes. A cutlass, black waistcoat with captain Blue etched on it, a white shirt and some just below the knee britches that have been torn at the bottom of the legs.

“Haha that’s so awesome!” I squeal a little feeling giddy with excitement.

I then see another of those scrolls, only this one is a lot larger. As I take it out a compass and a note fall to the floor. I pick them up and then read the note, ‘Answer call on ye old laptop’.

I snort a laugh at that and make my way over to her desk with the scroll and my food and drink. I quickly go back and grab my pirate shirt and slip it on just in case it’s not Max.

Once that’s done the laptop starts to beep with an incoming call, “Now that’s hella spooky! Is she watching me?” I mumble and look about hoping if she is it’s just her, as I’ve been wandering around in all my naked glory.

I pull out the chair but then double over with laughter. On the seat is a blown-up photo of the bottom half of Max’s face, her mouth open and tongue out. There is an arrow pointing to it saying, ‘Sit ye booty here.’ I can’t help giggling as I take a seat and only part of me wishing it was her real face, well ok all of me is wishing that.

I answer the call and have myself a little munch on my food and drink my coffee, as I wait to see what is going to happen.

Max appears on screen dressed in some sexy pirate garb and tied to a chair. She’s got on a tight-fitting ruffled shirt, black corset, an eyepatch and a blue bandana on her head, her hair falling loosely down the sides.

“Looking hella hot first mate Maximus. I’ll enjoy claiming your booty later.” I mumble over my coffee before I take a sip.

“Cap’n Blue. If ye can hear this then it be me plan has bin foiled—" Max shifts her eyes to the side for a moment and grumbles something with a, “What?... no shush.” Before looking back to the camera and continues in character, “Foiled by sum nasty disgusting sea hags! These foul creatures be—"

Max breaks character again with a groan and I can’t help laughing when I hear Dana whining, “Why have we got to be sea hags? I should be a beautiful mermaid.”

“We’ve already been over this. If you carry on you won’t get to play.”

I hear Dana gasp with, “You wouldn’t?!” and a few giggles from others.

“I would. Now shush you’re ruining it!”

Max looks to the camera with an eye roll before going back into character, “These most horrid of sea beasts hold ye first mate captive. I left ye clues in ya treasure map for ye ta follow an’ claim da buried—"

“Arrr ye thieving scum!” Dana comes into shot in full pirate gear.

Then so does Juliet, “This be the bilge rat yellow belly who stole our gold!”

They flank Max on either side then Dana draws a sword to her neck. I jump a little and my eyes widen, even though I know it’s not real.

Dana looks at the camera with this quite convincing angry crazy face, “Captain Blue, ye ‘ave till tha suns peak ta find an bring us ye ill-gotten spoils. Or we ‘ave us some fun wit ya first mate Maximus ‘ere.” She then grabs Max’s face with one hand and gives her a hard kiss on the lips.

I glare at the screen with a, “HEY!”

As Max narrows her eyes at Dana, “Hey! That wasn’t part of it.”

Dana looks to her with a smirk, “You be ours now.” Before looking back to me, “Ye best be quick ye dirty pirate! Ya Maximus is sum sweet tastin’ booty. This sea hag-mermaid be very hungry for this ‘ere buccaneer.”

“Oh, it’s hella on princess! Those are my smoochables.”

“Please hurry Chlo, I’m scared!” Max says before the screen goes black.

I sit here a little stunned because that was really good, even though I know they were only acting.

“Hmm and that sea hag is gonna get a hella ass kicking! No one kisses her sexy lips apart from her captain.”

I shake my head a little and take the scroll, then unroll it. There is a large color map drawn out with different areas marked on it. Hmm it seems like I need to find what’s at each spot by using the compass and claim my prize and this is how I’ll find Max.

“Haha this is so amazeballs! You baby are the most incredible girlfriend anyone could ever have.”

With immense excitement rushing through me I quickly get dressed into my pirate gear.

When I’m ready I grab the map, compass and slip my sword through my belt. I shove a pastry in my mouth before I make my way out of the bedroom.

I get to the bottom of the stairs and look over the map to see where my first destination is.

“Hmm ok, sooo... looking at the front door I need to take 13 paces north.”

I open the door and check the compass as I take the 13 steps needed.

“Ok now, standing at the bay tree take... 7, 8, 9.... 16 paces NE.”

I do as directed and follow along until I’m standing under a really large tree. It has pink blossom and a swing from one of the branches.

I then see a spade, “Sweet and X marks the spot.” I say excitedly, grab the spade and start digging.

I’ve been digging for a minute or so now and I’m wondering if I’m doing it in the right place. But then I feel the spade hit something hard.

With a grin I drop the spade and kneel down to pull out my prize. There is a smallish whiskey or rum type barrel and inside is a load of gold coins, different colored stones and a reservation slip to Pic, “Hmm Pic? I have no idea what that is.” I bet it is awesome though if Max has something to do with it. I then see a bulb of garlic but I have no clue what this is supposed to mean. But my confused state has gone when I see a small box and quickly open it up. Inside is a simple silver or maybe white gold ring, with a very thin band of blue through the middle. I can’t contain the huge smile that is threatening to be a permanent goofy fixture on my face from now on.

“It’s so pretty.” I whisper as I try it on a couple of fingers before settling it on my middle one.

I just look at it for a moment feeling a little teary and overwhelmed with everything and it’s not even over yet.

But my moment is soon disrupted when I hear a few bangs and some loud screams and shouts.

I quickly jump to my feet and turn around. My eyes widen when I see, what looks like a small battle going on. People seemingly to appear from nowhere, wearing pirate gear and having sword fights.

“What, the, hell!?! This is fucking crazy! But so awesome.” I mutter as I look around at everything.

I get knocked out of my awe like state when this crazy dude starts to charge towards me. As he gets closer with his sword drawn and screaming like a mad man, I think he looks very familiar.

But then out of nowhere, someone jumps in front of them and they start to battle. Then I realize who they are. It’s Trevor and Justin.

Trevor pushes Justin back then looks to me, “Captain ye be needing ta leave. Take ya ship an’ set sail...” Before Justin charges him again and they clash swords.

Trevor gets the upper hand and takes something from his pocket then chucks it to me.

I catch it and see that it’s a car key as he says, “Make haste Captain, we’ll deal wit’ these traitorous scum!” And points to the car.

I chuckle as I quickly put my stuff in the barrel, then make my way over to Max’s car.

As I jog to it, I watch them go back to dueling and trading insults and the other random people fighting.

“I feel like I’m in The Twilight Zone or something.”

I jump in the car, start it up and make my way to my next destination.

Since I first woke up, it has been the most bizarre, yet the most incredible starts to the morning and my birthday...

I get to my stop, the lighthouse and get out of the car.

I see a sign that says, ‘The Witches Brew. 30 paces east’ and an arrow pointing up the path.

There is also a small table with a few things on it and, ‘Gifts or temptations’ written on a card.

“Hmm, is this a test maybe? Max is the only thing I can’t ever resist. So, I’ll hella breeze this.”

The first thing I see is an old looking pistol, so I pick it up. It’s actually got a weight to it and looks quite real. But I know it’s not I can see the little strip of caps. Who the hell would give Chloe Price a real loaded gun anyway?!

I point it forward, put my finger on the trigger and fire, “Uber cool!” I squeal and bounce excitedly when it goes off with a loud bang and smoke comes out the funnel.

“Mmm I hella love that smell.” I say after I have a sniff of the smoke that comes out.

I slip the gun through my belt then go to the next thing. It’s a little bottle with a clear liquid inside and two tags that says, ‘Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum’ and on the other, ‘Sea hags’ gift’ I chuckle as I pick it up then pop the cork and give it a sniff. That’s definitely not rum but I don’t know what it is. I probably shouldn’t drink it because I might have to still drive. Also, the fact it says sea hags on it, it’s probably poison, they are the mutineers after all. So, with that in mind I put it back down.

I move onto the next which is a little chest, similar to the one from Max’s bedroom. I open it up and inside is a tin with secret stash and a pirate ship on it. I smile at that and open it to see it full of pre-rolled joints. Next to it is a zippo with the Jolly Roger flag and Cap’n engraved on it.

I really shouldn’t smoke a load right now if I’m driving, but after here it looks like it might be the beach. So, maybe just a couple of pulls now and then if it is the beach, I won’t be driving there so it’s cool.

I spark up a joint, “Mmm that’s some good shit!” I say with a dreamy exhale of the smoke. I have a couple more pulls before I chip it, then slip the lighter and tin into my pocket.

The last thing is a mini burlap sack and in it is, “Little pieces of eight and tiny jewels.”

When I pull a couple out, I realize they are actually candies and chocolate coins, “Sweet!”

I munch on a few of these as I go to the final thing on the table. It’s a glass bottle with what looks like a message inside.

“Haha, message in a bottle, clever. Not gonna get that song outta my head now either.”

I tip it out and then open it up to read, “To find that of which you seek. Come to the Witches Brew and for your destiny buried deep.”

“Oook. That’s not at all weirdly cryptic.” But with a shrug I make my way along the path to my next destination.

When I get to the top, I see a tent type thing with ‘The Witches Brew’ sign next to it.

“How the fuck did they do all this?” I question as to all the things I have seen so far.

I think I get why Max and basically everyone else deserted me for most of yesterday. I’m definitely not complaining though because this is the most incredibly amazing thing anyone has ever done for me.

I walk up to the tent and pull back the flap, only to recoil a little with the strong incense smell that hits me.

“Ah Captain Blue. Please come, join us. We’ve been expecting you.” Rachel says as I enter.

I can’t help bristling slightly knowing it’s her, and being the first time, we have been on our own too. But I squash all bad feelings down because I don’t want any crap to spoil today. And for whatever else we are actually friends, who do get on and she has taken a step back, which I appreciate. I can also see that she is quite nervous right now and it is probably hard for her to be doing this.

Which is evident when she gestures to the cushions in front of her and I can hear those nerves in her voice, “Please, make this your own. Your weary soul must be in need of rest.”

So, with a deep breath, that I immediately regret and cough because of the strong smell, I take a seat on the cushions opposite her.

“You could hella say that again. Shits been crazy!” I say as I look around at all the weird multi tone drapes, tribal like markings, patterns and charms hanging up.

“Helllaaa, ‘tis not English I know... Hmm what is this hella you speak of?”

I look back to her with my eyebrow raised, “Wow, you’re going all out too?” She just stares back expectantly.

I snort a laugh, “It’s just this word that some old wench would say all the time. I met her on my travels and it was always ‘hella this and hella that’. No one knows why she says it but as soon as you hear it, you’re cursed to say it forever more yourself.”

She tries not to smile and stay in character, “Very powerful this wench must be.”

I smirk, “It’s hella witchcraft I tell ya! You got a cure for it?”

“No cure for words but three questions you may ask. Your destiny’s future you’ll see, to find what you search for taken by two hags from the sea.”

“Ah, you know where my Maximus is?”

She holds out her hand to me, “Two questions left but payment before any answers told.”

“Wait, no, three left! That wasn’t one of my questions. And what kind of payment?”

“Table of temptation you stood before. Gifts from a love and enemies both. But passed on the hags, so answers I’ll still give all.”

“You saw me? How?” I question confused.

“I see all captain Blue. Two left.”

I snort, “Of course you do. Come on then witch, what do I owe ya?”

“Wealth and calmness for love to be found.”

I sit thinking for a moment before my eyes widen, “You want my jewels and hella dreamy smokes, don’t you?”

“If it be answers you seek, then yes. Unless these possessions are deemed more important than ones lost love to thee?”

I frown at her, “That’s just hella cruel. But I want my hot booty back so you can have ‘em.”

Rachel smirks as I pass my bag of treats to her and then my tin of smokes, “Well done. You may ask.” Then eats a couple of my jewels before she gets a joint out.

I pout a little as she smokes and I can smell the really good green, “Hella uncool dude! But fine... where’s my Maximus?”

“The sandy shores you’ll find the treasure you seek and two hags you must defeat.”

That is my main question, but then I remember some of the things I have found, so I ask, “What’s with the garlic, oh and Pic?”

She gives me a smile, “Food for thought at 1064ft. Past promises lost to the worst kind of pain. Two souls bound to fulfil one’s dream.”

I look at her completely confused, “What? I don’t get it.”

She smirks and replies with a sly undertone, “All questions asked, it’s time for you to leave. On the sandy shores your destiny and this captains dreams.”

I stare at her incredulously, “You can’t be serious?! What does all that even mean?”

She leisurely takes a long pull of the joint and blows it out before she answers, “No time to waste now, your mate is in need. Make haste before two hags reap your first loves kiss. Then lost forever, never to be freed.”

I narrow my eyes as I stand up, “Hella bull! But thanks for the reminder that the sea hag needs an ass kicking for kissing my Maximus.”

She snorts a laugh, “Yeah, that was hella funny.”

“It so wasn’t! My lips, nobody else’s.”

She snickers and I roll my eyes, “Whatever! I’m going now and thanks I guess for the not very helpful cryptic shit.”

“Any time Captain. Here, you can have your treasures back...” She holds out my candy bag and tin to me. 

I grin, “Hella yes! And considering I got no answers, I think it’s only fair to be refunded.”

I go to leave but stop when she says a little nervous, “Oh and Chloe?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry we’ve been arguing and just how I treated you in the past. That wasn’t cool. But I hope we can still hang, have a laugh and move on from this?”

“We will and I appreciate the stepping back and the apology.” I take a breath then say, “And I’m sorry too for being a bitch before it all came out.”

She gives me a grateful smile, “Thanks Chloe.”

“Ok ok enough of this mushy shit. I’ve got some hags to keelhaul and a hot booty to save.”

“I’ll see you later and good luck.”

I grin, “Captain Blue needs no luck.” I get a couple of joints from my tin and chuck them to her, “Welcome back to the crew witch.”

She laughs as I leave the tent and start to make my way to the beach...


End file.
